Darkest Determination
by bopdog111
Summary: The Sequel of 'Dimension World of Destruction! After the battle of Chara, and Yubel in the alternate dimension, Frisk and friends sees that Jaden returned with Yubel in his SOUL. What they managed to find out is that Nightshroud is back for revenge with company. If that wasn't bad enough Chara is also back for revenge soon after it. Fem Frisk! FriskxChazz! Co-authored by Ulrich362
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys it is time for the Nightshroud Season of this story! But I won't be working on this alone I got my co-author Ulrich362 to join me working on this also. I like to go over several things first.**

 **1\. The Sacred Beasts will be lend to Jesse, Kitsuna, and Yuzu considering their decks fit the conditions.**

 **2\. Aster will finally be able to duel Frisk in this story.**

 **3\. The contest winner will be using cards from the Elder Scrolls installment Skyrim.**

 **4\. Believe it or not Porky is coming back as a villain.**

 **5\. Something special of Chazz will be revealed.**

 **6\. The Darkness season is actually half of this story as their will be a Chara arc to finish the series.**

 **ENJOY!**


	2. Undertale Deck vs Skyrim Deck!

**Hey guys it's time for the the first chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

It was over 3 months since the battle with Jaden, Frisk, Yubel, and Chara, and overtime things have been changing.

"Come on Frisk, we're going to be late." Asriel told her as he dragged her to the central dueling arena. "Aren't you curious what the winner is going to use this time?"

"I know Asriel but-" Frisk tried to protest.

"But what?" Asriel asked stopping. "Frisk, you know if something bothering you I'll listen."

"But what if this kid likes to duel me?" Frisk asked. "I dueled Marek, and Kitsuna and they were both contest winners."

"Huh, don't you remember what Chancellor Sheppard said?" Asriel asked. "Instead of dueling now, all four of you get to duel at the end of the year in a Battle Royale match."

"This is the beginning of the year." Frisk reminded.

"Yeah, you don't have to duel the winner yet." Asriel pointed out. "Plus... maybe if we're lucky he'll come back."

"Attention students the contest winner is here!" They heard Sheppard's voice announced.

"Do you want to meet them Frisk?" Asriel asked. "If you just want to head back I can tell you about it afterward."

"I'll come." Frisk said before they started running to the arena.

* * *

 _At the arena..._

"Hey Frisk, you're just in time." Malek smiled. "Is he here?" Frisk asked Marek. "Not yet, but it's a boy?" Marek asked.

"Do you have any idea what kind of cards he uses?" Kitsuna inquired. "To be honest, I'm just hoping those two cards I designed last month get here soon." "Okay students settle down!" Sheppard annocunced.

Everyone stopped talking and turned towards Sheppard.

"Thank you. As you all know that there are three contest winners here." Sheppard said. "Well this person might be the best one ever to win. And it is because the cards he designed are based around Ancient Dragons through the gods."

"Ancient Dragons?" asked a Ra Yellow girl.

"Let us welcome the contest winner!" Sheppard announced. "Please welcome... Hakuoh Takemaru!"

The doors opened as who walked in was a boy.

He has long blue hair that reaches to his lower back while seems to be wearing a white, and yellow suit and having blue eyes. It appears he also seems to be having a lolo on the shirt that shows the Kaibacorp signal. He has on white boots, and finally is wearing what looks like a bronze Duel Disk.

"Huh, so that's the newest winner." Marek noted. "He doesn't look that impressive."

"Do you even know who Hakuoh Takemaru is?" Zane asked incrediuosly. "Besides making the deck he only happens to be the five time winner of the Duel Monsters tournament hosted by Pegasus, and he faced in a duel with 5 people, and didn't even lose a single Life Point!"

"What?" Kitsuna asked nervously. "We're supposed to duel him at the end of the year? Do we even have a chance?"

Hakuoh looked out through the crowd before spotting Frisk, and thought _'So that's Frisk Dreemurr...'_

"Chancellor?" Hakuoh turned his attention to Sheppard.

"Yes Hakuoh?" Sheppard inquired.

"I would like to decide on who my opponent will be for the start of this school year if you don't mind." Hakuoh told him.

"That should be fine." Sheppard told him.

Almost instantly Hakuoh pointed at Frisk.

"I knew it." Frisk said quietly before walking down to stand next to Hakuoh. "Well, good luck Hakuoh."

"I don't need luck." Hakuoh said as they walked to the arena.

"Explain the rules Crowler." Sheppard directed to the Vice Princapel.

Crowler nodded before explaining the rules for the match.

Once he's done he asked "Duelist are you ready!?"

"Yes." Frisk answered.

Hakuoh just gave off a nod.

"Then begin!" Dr. Crowler cried.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Two Weeks by All That Remains )**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Hakuoh: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Hakuoh 1st Turn:

Hakuoh said, "New contest winner goes first." He drew, as he said "I'll start with a face-down monster, and another face-down to end my turn."

Frisk 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll set two cards and play my own monster in defense mode to end my turn." Frisk replied.

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Hakuoh: 4000**

* * *

Hakuoh 2nd Turn:

Hakuoh drew, as he said "It is time. I activate the field spell, Sovngarde."

"Huh?" Frisk asked in surprise.

What appeared around them what looks like a medevil graveyard.

* * *

 _Sovngarde_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Effects will be revealed as the duel progress._

* * *

"What kind of card is that?" Frisk asked.

"You'll find out." Hakuoh answered ending his turn.

Frisk 2nd Turn:

"I set another monster in defense mode and end my turn." Frisk stated.

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Hakuoh: 4000**

* * *

Hakuoh 3rd Turn:

Hakuoh drew as he said "I reveal my face-down monster." It was revealed to be... a Red-Eyes Black Chick?

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Chick_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 500_

 _You can send this face-up card you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand._

* * *

 _'Red-Eyes Black Chick?'_ Frisk thought in surprise.

"So he's a Red-Eyes duelist?" Atticus inquired.

"Not really." The chick screeched as Hakuoh said, "I'll play the effect of Nahagliiv, the Dragon of Red-Eyes in my hand. By sending chick to the graveyard he can automatically be summoned."

At that what appeared flying around the arena, and what appeared flapping his wings behind Hakuoh was a black, and yellow dragon.

* * *

 _Nahagliiv, the Dragon of Red-Eyes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _This card's effects are negated unless there is a face-up 'Sovngarde' on the field; Tribute one Dragon-Type monster, Special Summon this card from your hand. When summoned that way you do not take any effect damage. This card cannot declare an attack the turn it was summoned._

* * *

"Wow, that's an incredible dragon." Frisk commented.

"And when he's summoned that way he isn't allowed to make any attacks." Hakuoh mentioned. "Your turn."

Frisk 3rd Turn:

"I activate the field spell Snowdin." Frisk revealed.

* * *

 _Snowdin_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Both Players can Special Summon any level 5 or lower monster from your hand, if they control no monsters on the field._

* * *

"Now since I played my field spell Sovngarde is destroyed."

Sovngarde is starting to vanish until Snowdiw vanished completely leaving Sovngarde on the field.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Papyrus questioned. "FRISK'S CARD SHOULD BE ON THE FIELD NOW, NOT YOURS."

"True but it is one of many Sovngarde's effects." Hakuoh revealed. "As long as there is a Dragon who's effects can only be played whit it on the field, Sovngarde cannot be destroyed. And since my Dragon fits the conditions my field spell won't be getting rid of that fast."

"I end my turn." Frisk mentioned nervously.

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Hakuoh: 4000**

* * *

Hakuoh 4th Turn:

As Hakuoh draws a transparent like version of Red-Eyes Black Chick appeared wondering in the fog of Sovngarde.

"Huh, why is Red-Eyes Black Chick back on the field?" Frisk asked.

"It is another of Sovngarde's effects." Haluoh answered. "During my next Stand-By phase all dragons in our graveyards are treated as Phantoms on the field. They cannot be attacked, or attack and does not stand in the way when you declare a direct attack, and are not in one of the monster zones."

"Then what's the point of them?" Marek asked. "They're just on the field with no real purpose."

"They do. You'll find out sometime." Hakuoh answered. "Now I summon to the field, Dragon Priest Krosis."

What appeared what looks like a mage that has on a golden mask.

* * *

 _Dragon Priest Krosis_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This cards effects are negated unless there is a face-up 'Sovngarde' is on the field. When there is a face-up Dragon-Type monster who's effects can only be activated by 'Sovngarde' on the field, Special Summon this card on the field. This card is treated as a Dragon-Type. This card cannot be declare an attack the turn it was summoned. Once per turn: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Once per turn: While summoned as a 'Phantom' summoned by 'Sovngarde' all effect damage to your opponent becomes zero._

* * *

"Your deck, it depends on Sovngarde and has several powerful dragon type monsters am I right?" Frisk asked.

"Yes, and the most strongest is the son of Akatosh." Hakuoh answered.

"The son of Akatosh?" Kitsuna asked.

"Well right now Frisk has a bigger problem, Nahagiiv can attack her." Sans noted.

"Nahagiiv attack her face-down." Hakuoh softly told his dragon.

"You attacked Flowey the Flower, so now I get to banish him and destroy Nahagiiv." Frisk revealed.

* * *

 _Flowey the Flower_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Flip: If this card was attacked face-down banish it, and destroy 1 card your opponent controls._

* * *

The dragon roared before it vanished as Hakuoh didn't looked phased.

"Is that the end of your turn?" Frisk asked.

"Very soon after I play this." Hakuoh answered playing his face-down.

* * *

 _Rebirth Judgement_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When you activate this card, declare 1 Type. All monsters in any Graveyard are treated as the declared Type._

* * *

"That's the same card Zane used." Chazz noted.

Frisk 4th Turn:

Frisk drew her card frowned, "I pass."

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Hakuoh: 4000**

* * *

Hakuoh 5th Turn:

Hakuoh drew to that as Nahagiiva appeared as a transparent flying around Sovngarde.

"Something's wrong." Sans mentioned. "And I have a bad feeling I know what it is."

"Now it is time." Hakuoh mentioned.

"Time... time for what?" Frisk asked while still staring at her hand.

"When there are two Phantoms by Sovngarde, and a Dragon Priest on my field I can summon this, and send 5 cards to my graveyard. If any of the five cards are monsters then their Phantoms here at Sovngarde." Hakuoh said discarding 5 cards which 3 were monsters, and their dragons.

At cue the three dragons appeared as Phantoms in Sovngarde, as it, and the ghostly Nahagiiv flew down, and bowed at a rising fog. "Come forth, Alduin the World Eater!" At that the fog cleared showing a pitch black dragon with blood red-eyes, and looking quite mean roaring.

* * *

 _Alduin the World Eater_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card's effects are negated unless there is a face-up 'Sovngarde' on the field. When there are 2 face-up 'Phantoms' summoned by 'Sovngarde', and a face-up 'Dragon Priest' monster on the field; Special Summon this card from your hand. If summoned that way discard the top five cards from your deck, and summon them as 'Phantoms'. For each 'Phantom' monster summoned by 'Sovngarde' on the field this card gains 500 ATK, and DEF. During your stand-by phase: While this card is a 'Phantom' summoned by 'Sovngarde' inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's level x 100._

* * *

"Whoa, now that's what I call a dragon." Alexis commented.

"And unlike the rest of my beasts he can attack the turn he was summoned." Hakuoh mentioned. "He is the ruler of Sovngarde, and is the son of Akatosh."

"Wait, but he has zero attack points." Marek pointed out.

"For each Phantom in Sovngarde he gains 500 attack, and a defense points." Hakuoh pointed out.

 _Alduin: **(ATK and DEF: 0 + (500 * 5) = 2500)**_

"So that is why those Phantoms were made." Kitsuna said shocked.

"Yeah, and Alduin will keep getting stronger whenever Frisk takes down one of his monsters." Sans added.

"I now play this spell card." Hakuoh added.

* * *

 _Alduin's Wall_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send two Dragon-Type monsters from your hand to the graveyard when there is a face-up 'Sovngarde' on the field; Draw two cards then summoned the Dragon-Type monsters as 'Phantoms'._

* * *

As Hakuoh said that two more draconic phantoms appeared and he drew two cards from his deck.

 _Alduin:_ ** _(ATK and DEF: 2500 + (500 * 2) = 3500)_**

"Now I set this face-down, and equip Alduin with Dragon Nails." Hakuoh mentioned.

* * *

 _Dragon Nails_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _A Dark Dragon gains 600 ATK by this Equip Card._

* * *

"THIS IS BAD, THAT DRAGON HAS 4100 ATTACK POINTS!" Papyrus noted.

As he said that sliver claws appeared on Alduin as he roared. **(ATK: 3500 + 600 = 4100)**

"Now Alduin attack her monster!" Hakuoh cried. The monster was revealed to be Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Flip: Switch one of your opponent's monsters to defense mode, then add one spell or trap card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"I'll add Snowdin back to my hand, and Papyrus switches your dragon priest into defense mode. Next the trap Six Souls." Frisk countered.

* * *

 _Six Souls_

 _Continuous Trap_

 _If a monster is destroyed add one spell or trap card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"This lets me add another spell to my hand."

As she done this the Priest knelled as he fired a blast. **(Frisk: 3500)** "While he's out of the field he can take 500 of your Life Points once every turn. I end my turn." Hakuoh ended his turn before turning to Alduin. "You did great like always."

 ** _"You give me a miserable human to devour, need I consume your soul?"_** Alduin questioned.

"Please you may be the world eater but if you need souls you need to keep your hunger away from the battle Alduin." Hakuoh told him.

"You're a duel spirit?" Frisk asked in surprise.

"Yes he is. He is the son of Akatosh, and the oldest out of the dragons I found from the land of Skyrim." Hakuoh answered.

"Your deck is based on somewhere you've been, just like mine." Frisk smiled.

"Well I tend to be an explorer." Hakuoh mentioned. "But enough talking. It's your turn because Alduin happens to get impatient."

Frisk nodded.

Frisk 5th Turn:

 _'Huh, I don't remember this card.'_ Frisk thought in surprise. "I activate the spell Statue Music Box."

* * *

 _Statue Music Box_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn take control of one monster your opponent controls until the end phase. That monster cannot attack this turn._

* * *

As Frisk said that a statue appeared next to her and started playing a familiar song

 **(Cue Theme: His Theme)**

"What the...?" Hakuoh looked a bit surprised.

"I take control of your Dragon Priest." Frisk stated.

As per signal Krosis flew to Frisk's side. "Now I sacrifice your Dragon Priest to summon Sans the Skeleton!" Frisk's most ionic monster appeared ready.

* * *

 _Sans the Skeleton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Zombie/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2700_

 _When this card attacks a monster, you a roll a dice. If you get a three, five, or one this card destroys the monster. If this card is destroyed shuffled it to your deck instead._

* * *

"And he'll attack Alduin!" Frisk declared. The dice rolled as Sans aimed his Gaster Blasters at Alduin.

The die bounced before landing on a three and Sans disappeared before striking Alduin with a Gaster Blaster destroying him.

"That ends my move." Frisk said confidently.

* * *

 **Frisk: 3500**

 **Hakuoh: 4000**

* * *

Hakuoh 6th Turn:

Hakuoh drew, as Alduin appeared transparent as a Phantom.

"Well he's a lot less dangerous as a phantom." Sans noted.

Then Alduin roared as before Frisk grunted hearing.

 **(Frisk: 2500)**

"WHAT?" Papyrus questioned.

"Why did I take damage?" Frisk asked.

"Once per turn in Sovngarde he can inflict damage equal to his level times 100." Hakuoh explained. "Alright, well its your turn." Frisk smiled. Hakuoh looked at her drawn card, and said "I"ll activate the spell card, Alduin's Bane."

* * *

 _Alduin's Bane_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only if this is the card you draw while you have a face-up 'Sovngarde': Special Summon 1 "Alduin, the World Eater" that was summoned as a 'Phantom' by the effect of "Sonvgarde"._

* * *

"Alduin' Bane?" Frisk asked.

Alduin suddenly turned psychical, and roared again.

 ** _(ATK & DEF: 0 + (500 * 8) = 4000)_**

"What just happened?" Marek asked.

"Alduin's Bane just makes Alduin able to escape Sovngarde's grasp of his soul, and he has been revived." Hakuoh explained. "Then there's nothing that can stop him?" Syrus asked nervously.

"Alduin attack! You Thor Shul!" Hakuoh cried as Alduin fired a flame fireball.

Sans was instantly destroyed. **(Frisk: 1000)** "I'll end my turn by playing a face-down." Hakuoh ended his turn.

Frisk 6th Turn:

Frisk drew, and said "I only have one option left, I play Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymer_ _ization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"To fuse Dr. Gaster, Maliscious Spirit - Chara, and Chaos Necromancer in order to summon Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts!" Frisk declared. The all formed to Frisk's Esper Card hissing.

* * *

 _Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _"Chaos Necromancer" + 2 Zombie Monsters  
_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. This card gains ATK equal to all DARK Monsters on the field, and defense for each monster in your graveyard, and can't be destroyed in battle._

* * *

"Next I summon Royal Guard Captain - Undyne." Frisk stated as Undyne appeared.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Captain - Undyne_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, destroy one card your opponent controls. If you discard a Spell Card, this card can attack twice._

* * *

"So Zodiark's attack points are 5900."

"It what?" Hakuoh questioned.

"Zodiark's attack points are the total of every dark monster in play, Alduin has 4000 and Undyne has 1900 points." Frisk explained.

As per result Zodiark hissed. **(ATK: 0 + 4000 + 1900 = 5900)**

Before...

"FO KRAH DIIN!" The Phantom dragons cried out blasting Zodiark with frost breath attacks. **(ATK: 5900 - (500 * 8) = 1900)**

"Huh, now what happened?" Chazz questioned.

"Each one of my Phantoms drains your monsters attack points by 500." Hakuoh explained as they see a face-down have opened.

* * *

 _Frost Drain_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _For every 'Phantom' summoned by 'Sovngard' on your field reduce one monster's ATK by 500._

* * *

"Well I still have one card left in my hand." Frisk revealed. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Sans the Skeleton!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

As Frisk said that Sans reappeared.

 _Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts:_ ** _(ATK: 1900 + 2500 = 4400)_**

"Now, Zodiark attack Alduin!" Zodiark attacked as Alduin at the last second... dodged it!

 **(Hakuoh: 3600)**

"What's going on now?" Syrus asked.

"Once per turn when Alduin would be destroyed by battle he would evade the last second. That's the final effect of Sovngarde. He's the king here." Hakuoh explained. "And since your Sans' ability counts as an effect it didn't gone off for that."

"Well Sans can attack Alduin next." Frisk said as the die reappeared before landing on a one as Sans disappeared before reappearing behind Alduin and turning his body blue before he slammed into the ground and shattered. "Now Undyne attacks you directly!"

Undyne charged, and landed a good attack. **(Hakuoh: 1700)**

"Well during my next stand-by phase Alduin can strike you with his efefct again." Hakuoh reminded.

"Actually he can't, I play my facedown card Undyne's Ambush." Frisk stated.

* * *

 _Undyne's Ambush_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When your opponent summons a Monster inflict damage to your opponent equal to the current ATK of 1 face-up "Royal Guard Captain - Undyne" on your field._

* * *

"This card deals 1900 points of damage if you summon a monster next turn."

"And if Sovngarde summons Alduin again..." Hakuoh trailed off.

"The duel ends in a draw." Frisk replied before extending her hand. "Good match?"

* * *

 **Frisk: 1000**

 **Hakuoh: 1700**

* * *

Hakuoh 7th Turn:

Alduin appeared transparent as he, and the trap fired a blast each. Hakuoh smiled before saying "I play Dragon Priest Krosis' effect from Sovngarde now all effect to you is zero."

"Wait, to me?" Frisk asked in surprise.

* * *

 **Frisk: 1000**

 **Hakuoh: 0000**

 **Frisk wins the duel!**

* * *

Hakuoh smiled, "And the reason why is for Mirmulnir's effect can increase my Life Points by that same amount but the effect didn't reached him in time."

"Well alright." Frisk said. "Your deck is amazing Hakuoh. I'm already looking forward to the match at the end of the year."

Hakuoh nodded saying "The same to you. That was the first loss I ever gotten in exactly 5 years in a row."

"Well, it wasn't exactly a loss." Frisk smiled. "It was a draw, you just let me win that one. Though next time, I'll have to summon my strongest monster to battle Alduin."

Speaking of the dragon...

 ** _"Joor you know what will happen now."_** The dragon told him.

"Alduin can't you give it a rest?" Hakuoh questioned. ** _"He does have a point your majesty."_** One of the phantom dragons told him.

"Oh save it, the match was awesome and Frisk and Hakuoh should both be proud of themselves." Undyne stated. "She's right, you both did amazingly well." Sheppard smiled. "That concludes this match, and begins what should be a wonderful school year."

They both nodded as Hakuoh then looked at the Alduin card.

 _'Alduin... the Dragonborn card will be here soon, and then the deck will be complete.'_ Hakuoh thought.

"So Hakuoh why don't me, and the other contest winners give you a tour?" Frisk smiled as Marek, and Kitsuna walked up. "I'd appreciate that." Hakuoh smiled. "We're all friends right?"

"Yes." Frisk nodded. "As you know I am Frisk Dreemur the first contest winner, and the ambassador to the monsters."

"I am Marek Kaiba. Son of Seto Kaiba, and Serenity Wheeler and the second contest winner." Marek introduced.

"And I am Kitsuna Foxel. This here is Princess." Kitsuna directed to the sleeping fox on her head. "The student of South Academy, and the third contest winner."

"Well it's very nice to meet you all." Hakuoh smiled. "I am Hakuoh Takemaru. Son of Yahsa Takemaru the vice president of Kaiba corp, and the forth contest winner."

"Well, come on. The tour might take a while and there's a lot of amazing things to see." Kitsuna smiled.

Hakuoh nodded as the four winner's of Kaiba's contest walked together.

* * *

 **That's the first chapter. Hope their were some good surprises while it lasted in Hakuoh's duel with Frisk. Be sure to review!**


	3. Trueman appears!

**Hey guys it's time for the the first chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

"So what kind of place is Skyrim?" Marek inquired. "I mean, if it has living dragons it must be really dangerous right?"

"Oh the dragons there were extinct long ago." Hakuoh answered. "Though only one is still alive but he isn't anything to be afraid of." "Well... if you're sure." Marek answered.

"Oh, what were you dragons saying Hakuoh?" Kitsuna asked. "When they roared, it sounded like Foe Krah Deen. What does it mean?" "It it is actually a type of language they speak for their powers." Hakuoh answered. "It meant Frost Cold Freeze in those words." "Frost Cold Freeze, that's pretty cool." Kitsuna smiled. "What else can they say?"

"Yol Thor Shul right?" Frisk remembered. "Does that mean fireball?" "It actually means Fire Inferno Sun." Hakuoh answered. "Alduin is the most eldest out of all of them."

"He seems really strong, how could anyone have stopped the real Alduin?" Marek asked.

"By a great warrior known as the Dragonborn. A dragonslayer that has dragon blood in it's viens, and can speak dragon language without training." Hakuoh answered. "And they can stop dragons permanently by absorbing their souls after slaying them. But Alduin's was the only one that wasn't absorbed." "Wow, are you Dragonborn?" Kitsuna asked.

"You apparently know the language and seem to have a close connection to your dragons." Marek added.

"What oh no no." Hakuoh chuckled. "I may be a hunter but I'm no Dragonborn. The last one was known years ago, and haven't been seen since. I just happened to know it by translating it, and finding out their history."

"You never know, you could be one." Frisk smiled. _'I mean, I'm a goddess so anything's possible.'_

"No there is only one Dragon alive right now, and he's never gonna harm anyone." Hakuoh told her. "Back onto the story..."

"Hold on, do you have a card of the last dragon so we can meet him?" Kitsuna asked.

"His spirit is not really in the card." Hakuoh answered. "But I can show you him."

He shows a golden dragon card named 'Paarthurnax'.

"Paarthurnax." Frisk read. "I feel like I've heard that name once before."

"And he lives in some place called, 'High Hrothgar', on top of a might mountain called the Throat of the World." Hakuoh added. "Huh, that's a funny coincidence." Kitsuna mentioned. "The last dragon lives on top of a mountain, I met Princess near a mountain, and Frisk met her friends under a mountain."

"And I happen to calm down by climbing looking at mountains." Marek added nodding.

"As for the story..." Hakuoh reminded. "Oh, sorry." Kitsuna apologized.

"The Throat of the World happens to be a sacred place not for the dragon living there it is also where the last Nord Heroes of old defeated Alduin there, and the snow there never melts." Hakuoh explained. "I happen to made it to that stop one time as a matter of fact."

"That sounds like an amazing place, I'd love to visit it one day." Frisk mentioned.

"But be careful because nasty things were crawling around it during the journey." Hakuoh mentioned. "Anything form Ice Wraths, to Yetis." "Did you show them mercy?" Frisk asked. "I happen to do my best to avoid them. But when I didn't I just ran." Hakuoh answered. "And I managed to find High Hrothgar, and was greeted by the Greybeards."

"Greybeards?" Marek asked. "Masters of the Way of the Voice. The Dragon's Language on these shouts called Thu'um." Hakuoh explained. "It was the dragon langague for their powers you heard earlier."

"So, anybody who learns the language can use those shouts?" Kitsuna asked. "I mean, you could breath fire if you wanted?"

"Trust me it's not as easy as they look." Hakuoh answered. "They asked me why I'm there, and I simply answered that I came for this design I've been working on." "Your deck?" Marek guessed. "Yeah." Hakuoh mentioned. "They find it unusual because they aren't duelist but decided not to protest."

"... What kind of things can the dragons do?" Frisk asked. "Can... can they destroy ghosts?" "Oh nothing like that." Hakuoh answered. "They just do what normal dragons do while using Thu'um, and one time they can even build a Kingdom."

"I see..." Frisk said. "Hakuoh, there's something you need to know."

As she said that Frisk took a deep breath before explaining who Chara was and what had happened the past year.

"Whoa." Hakuoh said awestruck.

"It's all true, he's sealed away in me for now but eventually I need to stop him for good." Frisk mentioned. "I was hoping Paarthurnax might be able to help. Though... he might be too dangerous even for a dragon."

"Paarthurnax may be strong but people like Alduin can easily push him aside." Hakuoh mentioned.

"Except Alduin is dead." Marek noted. "Wait, what about Akatosh?" Frisk suggested suddenly.

"Akatosh is a God or known as a Divine in Skyrim." Hakuoh answered."Yeah, but Frisk is a god too. Maybe working together they could stop Chara for good before he does whatever it is he wants to do." Kitsuna pointed out. "Well, she's kind of a god."

"Akatosh doesn't help people from stuff like that." Hakuoh told her.

"It was worth a try." Kitsuna mentioned. Hakuoh then said "Back to where we were, I have met Paarthurnax at that point. I was awestruck seeing a dragon after they have been extinct this long." "It must have been incredible to meet a living breathing dragon." Marek noted. "Yeah I was even more surprised when he actually spoke." Hakuoh chuckled.

"... Do you think he would be ok if we went to see him tomorrow?" Frisk asked. "I think Sans might be able to help us get there."

"Hm?" Hakuoh asked surprised.

"My friend Sans can take shortcuts to get places really quickly." Frisk explained. "He might be able to help us get to the Throat of the World too. Well, I think he might be able to."

"If that will be okay." Hakuoh answered.

Something caught his eye, "What's that?"

Frisk, Marek, and Kitsuna turned to see what he was talking about. They see what looked like a shooting star is falling before a Golden Dragon flew in, and caught it on his back before landing near the Slifer Red Dorm.

"That, is it..." Frisk started before running towards the dorm.

* * *

They made to see Syrus, and Chazz were standing above someone familiar with the dragon on the Slifer Red Dorm's roof. "Jaden, is it really you?" Frisk asked in shock. The person looked, over and smiled "Hey Frisk how are you doing?"

"A whole lot better now that you're back." Frisk smiled before walking next to Chazz. "We've all missed you Jaden." "So this is Jaden Yuki." Hakuoh mentioned. "The student to take after Zane."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." Jaden admitted sheepishly. "I'm just your average Slifer Red Student."

"More like only Slifer Red, Frisk was promoted back to Obelisk Blue and Syrus made into Obelisk too." Chazz pointed out. "I'm still in Slifer Red actually Chazz." Frisk reminded.

 **"Ah Krosis, I see the design was the success."** They turned to see it was the dragon that spoke.

"Is that a dragon?" Jaden asked. "Sweet, do you duel?" "Jaden!" Frisk scolded.

 **"Ah ah it's fine, Holactie. Hakuoh asked me, dov, the same question."** The dragon assured.

"Sorry, but I mean you're a real dragon and Duel Monsters is amazing." Jaden pointed out. "Plus after dueling a monkey, a handful of duel spirits, alongside you just after learning you're a goddess, and fusing with Yubel. Dueling a dragon just seems like the next logical step. Besides, nothing brings people closer than a good duel."

"Speaking of happened to Yubel?" Marek asked him. "She's right here." Jaden answered as a ghostly image of Yubel appeared next to him.

 ** _"I hope we're on better terms Frisk?"_** Yubel asked. **_"Maybe we can talk to my brother at some point as well. I'm sure me being back will make him happier than he was when I disappeared."_**

"As long as you don't cause that amount of harm again I say we should." Frisk answered.

 ** _"Deal."_** Yubel smiled. "Wait, doesn't this mean Jaden's a duel monster card?" Kitsuna asked. "No he isn't." Frisk answered.

Hakuoh then said to the dragon, "Paarthurnax this is a surprise." **"I sensed the presence of a fellow Dov."** Paarthurnax explained. "Huh another dragon?" Hakuoh asked surprised. **_"That would be me."_ **Yubel explained. **_"It's complicated but I technically could be called a dragon."_**

"Well thanks for helping us there Paarthurnax." Hakuoh thanked.

 **"The pleasure is all mine."** Paarthurnax replied. He then spread his wings, and flew off to the distance. "Well, I should go let Chancellor Sheppard and Professor Crowler know I'm back. Then is anybody up for a match?" Jaden asked with a smile.

"Oh we have much to tell you Jaden." Frisk chuckled.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

"It's good to have you back Jaden." Sheppard smiled with Dr. Crowler looking shocked, and Yuzu smiling.

"Glad to be back." Jaden smiled. "So, what did I miss?"

They explained what happened after (even adding Frisk dueled Yugi, and she sealed Chara back in her.) "So he's still around then?" Jaden frowned. "Frisk, Chara's even more dangerous than you realize."

 ** _"Jaden's right, if my brother manages to defeat you Frisk, the entire world will be destroyed."_** Yubel added.

"With him being your brother Yubel I know just how powerful he is." Frisk pointed out. "Even during my battle with him..."

* * *

 _Flashback:_

"When are you going to give up?" Chara questioned before moving to slash at Frisk's side only to change at the last second and stab her leg. She fell down, and clutched at her leg before eating a slice of pie. She then attacked which Chara avoided before she managed to kick him.

"What happened to little miss mercy who spares everyone and wouldn't even fight Asgore?" Chara mocked. "You were the one who started all of this Chara." Frisk told him. "Why do you even hate the humans, and monsters anyway? They never done anything to you!"

"They never..." Chara started before his eyes widened in shock and filled with hatred. "Those humans tried to murder me, and my own family betrayed me. I will see to it that every living creature in this world dies and I'll start with you!"

With those words Chara slashed at Frisk leaving a deep gash across her arm. "Agh!" Frisk knelled feeling very weakened.

"My sister was my only family, and they took her from me!" Chara continued. "What do you..." Frisk started weakly before realizing her wounds were still dealing damage to her. "Shut up, shut up!" Chara screamed before just slashing at Frisk angrily before eventually dropping to his knees as he exhausted himself.

Very weakened she knew she has to finish this before see shes the other SOULs were around her. "What, what's going on now?" Chara questioned weakly. "I... I'm going to kill you and then every monster here and then..." Then she feel the SOULs restoring her.

Energized she rushed to Chara, and landed a hard punch at him. "What, what are you?" Chara asked weakly. She then punched him from under his chin as he landed on his back very weakened. Chara coughed up blood at that punch.

"Fine, you want to win that badly?" Chara asked before weakling stumbling to his feet. "Then fine, but it won't be on your terms."

With those words Chara turned his knife towards himself and stabbed his own chest.

"You haven't seen the last of me Frisk Dreemurr." As Chara said that and feel backwards a red glow rushed towards Frisk's soul before colliding with it as Chara fell to the ground dead. Frisk looked shocked as Chara's body dissolved.

 _Flashback End:_

* * *

"So that's how his soul ended up in your body." Chazz realized.

"Yeah. I can't believe he killed himself like that." Frisk nodded. "And I wonder what he meant by sister until now."

 ** _"I... no we failed to protect Haou and he died opposing the Light of Destruction."_** Yubel answered. **_"He managed to repel it but Chara and I knew it would be back. Though given my appearance and failure to protect him, I was exiled. I still remember trying desperately to reach Chara and keep him safe but I wasn't able to. Not only did I fail the man I loved and would do anything to protect but I also failed to keep my brother safe."_**

"It's alright Yubel. It's not your fault." Frisk told her.

 ** _"It partially is, before I... became this I'm the one who taught Chara how to fight."_** Yubel replied. **_"I want to believe that before he dies the Chara I remember, my precious brother will return and smile one final time but I know that's impossible. He's too far gone, and needs to be stopped no matter what."_**

"Speaking of which can someone call Jesse over? I need to speak to him, Kitsuna, and Yuzu about something." Frisk mentioned.

"Huh, sure thing. I'll go get him." Syrus mentioned before running off.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

"What's up Frisk?" Jesse asked.

"Well I realize by now that other dangerous threats will come after the Sacred Beasts, and I realized they must not be sealed again but have wielders to keep them protected." Frisk answered.

"Wielders, wait do you mean us?" Yuzu questioned. "Frisk are you certain, the cards were sealed away for a good reason."

"Don't worry. I know how to keep there powers to drain other cards from being harmful." Frisk assured. "Jesse with the Crystal Beasts in your spell, and trap card zone you can call on Hamon, the Lord of Striking Thunder." As she said this she gave Jesse the yellow Sacred Beast.

"Huh, I never would have guessed I'd be using one of these but I'll make sure to keep him safe." Jesse said taking the card.

"Kitsuna with your trap based deck you have the power to call on Uria, the Lord of Searing Flames." As Frisk said that she gave Kitsuna the red Sacred Beast. Kitsuna took the card and nodded.

"And Yuzu with your fiends, and possibly Relinquished too you have the power to call on Raviel, the Lord of Phantasms." As Frisk said this she handed Yuzu the blue Sacred Beast. "Then that means the fourth Sacred Beast, the Sacred Esper is staying with you Frisk?" Yuzu inquired.

"Yes she is much to powerful to give to anyone but me." Frisk answered. "And me, and the Fallen Children will use her when the time is right." As she said these she took two cards, and handed them to Jesse "In case you three get involved in a huge duel, and use the Sacred Beast you should use them."

Jesse saw they were Dimension Fusion Destruction, and Chaos Phantasm, Armityle. Jesse's eyes widened. "Frisk, just what are you expecting us to be up against?" "The evil I am suppose to stop. Zane made his point clear that everyone will be helping me with that." Frisk answered. "Of course we will, nothing's going to happen as long as we've got your back." Jesse reassured her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile:_

"So the time has come at last, now then which one to target first?" inquired a male figure in the shadows. "Maybe one of the skeletons, the Volcanic Duelist, or maybe I'll start with him."

With those words the figure melted into the shadows and vanished.

* * *

Back at Duel Academy:

The students were greeting Jaden back.

"I was starting to think you were gone for good." Atticus joked. "Then again, nothing can keep you from a good duel."

"Course not." Frisk chuckled.

"Jaden, you might need these." Aster mentioned tossing him two cards.

Jaden caught them, and looked.

Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer and Shining Phoenix Enforcer.

"Aster these are your cards." Jaden pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're the Elemental HERO Duelist, they belong with you." Aster mentioned.

"He's got a point." Frisk smiled before a blonde hair Obelisk Blue Student walked passed them.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jaden admitted. "Thanks Aster." "No problem." Aster smiled. "Hey Frisk, you got a minute?" Sans asked suddenly. "I kind of need to talk to you about something."

Atticus caught the student, as Frisk nodded. "Excuse me, I need to go." the student mentioned quickly before walking past Atticus.

"Huh have I seen him before?" Atticus asked as Frisk followed Sans. "I don't think so." Zane replied.

"What is it Sans?" Frisk asked. "Well, I've been thinking and Atticus might need your help." Sans mentioned. "What does he need my help on?" Frisk asked.

"Nightshroud, honestly out of everyone here you're the one who can best relate to that. It's not the exact same thing, I doubt any of us would be standing here if it was. Still you've been in the same kind of situation so you're the best person to try and talk to him about it before well... I think you know." Sans answered.

"Wasn't Nightshroud dealt with by Bella when she was in the Society of Light?" Frisk asked.

"Apparently not, though he's definitely back." Sans mentioned. "I doubt they would, but if Nightshroud and Chara ended up working together... everyone would be in for a real bad time Frisk."

"Right." Frisk nodded. "Hey, what are you two talking about?" Jesse called. "Atticus can I talk to you about something?" Frisk requested. "Huh, sure thing." Atticus replied before grinning. "Want to tell me you've joined the fan club?" As he said that Atticus chuckled a bit.

"No, but what's on your mind?"

"Nightshroud."

Hearing that name Atticus paused. "He's gone Frisk, Jaden beat him once, and then the Society of Light got rid of him for good."

"Sans told me the opposite." Frisk explained. "You have more important things to worry about, we all do." Atticus replied. "Nightshroud is dangerous but you have something much more important to worry about."

"The evil I'm suppose to defeat I know. But it hasn't shown up yet, and I have a feeling that Nightshroud might be it." Frisk told him. "Frisk... You don't know Nightshroud like I do. If he defeats you, which he easily could, what then? There won't be anyone left to stop Chara and we both know you can't let that happen." Atticus pointed out.

"Your wrong about two things." Frisk told him.

"Two things?" Atticus questioned.

"One." Frisk held up a finger. "Is that your wrong that Nightshroud will beat me easily. Since I founded out I am Holactie I have given access to my full Dueling Abilities, and my real deck is nothing to be a pushover about."

"Frisk, Nightshroud hasn't used his real deck either. I remember now, he's much stronger than I am." Atticus told her. "It doesn't matter how strong you are, it won't be enough."

"And another thing you got wrong." Frisk continued. "Two, even if he does defeat me Jaden, and the others will take care of him. Even Yuzu, Jesse, and Kitsuna for them having the Sacred Beasts."

"It's still too large a risk, and if he beats you he gets the God Cards." Atticus pointed out. "Just... leave Nightshroud to me. I have a way to take him down once and for all."

"Your not doing it by yourself Atticus." Frisk told him.

"Frisk... this is my fight. I really appreciate that you're willing to help me but this is something I need to take care of." Atticus pointed out before pausing. "Where's Papyrus going?"

"Hm?" Frisk looked over. Papyrus was walking off as if following somebody. "Papyrus!" Frisk called. "Where are you going?" Papyrus didn't hear Frisk and continued walking. "Come on Atticus." Frisk mentioned as they started following Papyrus.

"Go on ahead, I'll let Sans and the others know." Atticus told her before running to the group. Frisk nodded as she continued to follow Papyrus while feeling something bad.

* * *

"I really appreciate this, I'm a huge fan of the Great Papyrus and I'm honored you would duel me." stated a figure obscured by shadow. "It's been my dream ever since I heard about you to have this opportunity." "WELL I AM GLAD HUMAN." Papyrus replied. "THOUGH MAY THE GREAT PAPYRUS ASK WHO YOU ARE?"

"You can call me Trueman." the figure said calmly. "Now, I'm new at this so if you don't mind showing me how it works?" "Papyrus?" Frisk asked walking in. "OH, HELLO THERE FRISK." Papyrus replied. "THIS HUMAN FAN OF MINE HAS REQUESTED A FRIENDLY MATCH, WOULD YOU LIKE TO WATCH?"

Frisk looked over, and asked "Who's he?"

"My name's Trueman, and it's just as he said. I'm a huge fan of the Great Papyrus and wanted to know if he would honor me with a match." Trueman stated from the shadows. "In fact, I only made my deck this morning so hopefully I don't embarrass myself too badly." _'I don't like this.'_ Frisk thought. _'Maybe I should watch...'_

"Okay I'll watch." Frisk answered. "That's fine with me, so you can go first Papyrus." Trueman stated calmly.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Enter the Darkness by Kingdom Hearts BBS)**

 **Papyrus: 4000**

 **Trueman: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Papyrus 1st Turn:

Papyrus drew, and said "THE GREAT PAPYRUS SUMMONS ZURE, KNIGHT OF DARK WORLD!" The fiendish knight appeared by his master's side readying his sword.

* * *

 _Zure, Knight of Dark World_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _The name of this illustrious knight is known by all residents of Dark World. He never oppresses the commoners._

* * *

As the monster appeared the rest of Frisk's friends caught up. "Huh, oh so he was just dueling." Asgore noted. "Wow, that's a really powerful monster." Trueman noted. "I don't know if I can beat it." "Who's be dueling?" Asriel asked. "I don't know but I have a feeling I don't like it." Frisk replied to where Trueman can't hear.

"NEXT HE PLACES HIS CARD FACE-DOWN, AND NOW IT'S HIS FAN'S TURN." Papyrus ended.

Trueman 1st Turn:

"Alright, in that case I'll start with the field spell The Void!" Trueman declared as the room transformed into a completely black space.

* * *

 _The Void_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _(Effects to be revealed as the duel progresses.)_

* * *

"Next, I special summon Void Wanderer Undyne!"

As Trueman said that a completely grey version of Royal Guard Captain - Undyne appeared next to him.

* * *

 _Void Wanderer Undyne_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _(Effects will be revealed.)_

* * *

"What the?" Frisk asked surprised having never creating cards like those.

"Void Wanderer Undyne can only be summoned in The Void." Trueman explained as he exited the shadows before his body morphed into Gaster. "You forgot all about me didn't you Papyrus, and you left Sans to shoulder all of that burden himself. Now, with 1900 points Void Wanderer Undyne attacks Zure."

Papyrus looked surprised before looked as Undyne destroyed Zure. **(Papyrus: 3900)** "WELL THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS A BACK-UP! QUICK-PLAY SPELL, GATEWAY TO DARK WORLD! IT SUMMONS A DARK WORLD MONSTER FROM THE GRAVEYARD!" At that Zure appeared again in defense mode.

* * *

 _Gateway to Dark World_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Dark World" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card (but you can Set)._

* * *

"Normally that would work, but any monster destroyed while The Void surrounds us isn't sent to the graveyard. Instead it's removed from the game never to return." Trueman/Gaster revealed. "This is where those lost souls end up, just like mine did and where your forcing Sans to go because of your negligence." Papyrus gaped before Zure was sucked in the void.

"Now two facedown cards to end my turn. You'll be joining me soon enough Papyrus." Trueman/Gaster stated coldly.

 _'I knew there is something bad about this guy...'_ Frisk scowled/thought before starting to use her Light Powers. "Don't try it, this doesn't concern you Holactie." Trueman stated as an orb of darkness encased her. "You just sit there and watch."

"Agh!" Frisk looked around as she saw the light in her hand vanishing. Glaring at Trueman she demanded, "What are you Trueman!? You are not a human I can tell!"

"Everything I've said thus far is the truth." Trueman/Gaster stated. "I am a fan of Papyrus, how many creatures can be that selfish and ignorant while still acting so kind on the surface. I never once claimed to be human, that was his assumption. Now then, I believe it was your move Papyrus."

* * *

 **Papyrus: 4000**

 **Trueman/Gaster: 4000**

* * *

Papyrus 2nd Turn:

Papyrus drew as he said, "THE GREAT PAPYRUS PLAYS BROW, HUNTSMAN OF DARK WORLD!" The fiendish archer appeared.

* * *

 _Broww, Huntsman of Dark World_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Draw 1 card, plus another card if this card was discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect._

* * *

"I play the trap card Fall to The Void!" Trueman/Gaster countered.

* * *

 _Fall to the Void_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if you control 1 "The Void": Remove from play 1 monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"This trap activates when you summon a monster, it gets absorbed by The Void never to be seen again." The monster was absorbed as Papyrus grunted. "HE SETS TWO CARDS. YOUR TURN."

Trueman/Gaster 2nd Turn:

"I play the effect of The Void, destroying one card on the field for every monster that's been absorbed by it. With two monsters, your two facedowns are destroyed." Trueman/Gaster revealed. "Oh, and for the record I'm also allowed to summon a new monster from my hand. The only catch is you get to pick who it is."

"So Papyrus needs to pick his weakest." Jaden mentioned.

"I'm holding two monsters, Void Prisoner Sans, and Void Victim Frisk." Trueman/Gaster revealed before showing Papyrus the two cards. "Which one will it be, the 2500 attack points Sans, or the 500 attack points Frisk?"

"FRISK!" Papyrus answered.

As Papyrus said that a grey version of Frisk with tears in her eyes appeared on Trueman/Gaster's field.

* * *

 _Void Victim Frisk_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _(Effects will be revealed.)_

* * *

"Void Wanderer Undyne attacks you directly!" Trueman/Gaster declared.

The attack hit as Papyrus grunted. **(Papyrus: 2000)**

"Now, Void Victim Frisk attacks." Trueman/Gaster stated. "Of course, when she attacks by banishing one monster in my hand to The Void she gains that monster's attack points."

 _Void Victim Frisk: **(ATK: 500 + 2500 = 3000)**_

"Not only did you choose a human over your family, but you willingly sent them somewhere they'll suffer for the rest of time. You're really an amazing brother. Void Victim Frisk end this duel!"

With those words the grey version of Frisk approached Papyrus and mouthed she was sorry before hugging him as his life points hit zero.

* * *

 **Papyrus: 0000**

 **Trueman/Gaster: 4000**

 **Trueman/Gaster wins the duel!**

* * *

"Paps!" Sans cried.

"Now then, to the World of Darkness with you." Trueman stated as he returned to his normal form and a black orb encased Papyrus before fading to reveal he was gone. "Now then, we'll meet again."

As he said that Trueman disappeared into the shadows as the orb encasing Frisk vanished.

"Hey! Get back here!" Frisk cried. "Paps...?" Sans asked falling to his knees. "No, this is just a bad dream right? We'll wake up and none of it will have happened." "Wish I can say yes Sans." Alexis said sadly.

"Shut up!" Sans shouted. "You don't understand anything at all! Papyrus... he... I'm finding that guy, and I'm going to get Papyrus back no matter what!" "Sans if he can beat Papyrus then he can beat you two." Jaden told him. "Shut up, I never said I'd duel him." Sans stated as three Gaster Blasters appeared behind him. "Now unless you want to have a really bad time, you'll get out of my way Jaden." "Sans..." Frisk started walking to him.

"Kid, you don't get it. Paps he..." Sans started before clenching his fists. "I'm getting Papyrus back, and nothing you say is going to stop me."

With those words Sans disappeared.

"Sans!" Frisk cried. "You don't even know where he is right now." "He's gone Frisk, Sans... he's not going to rest until he finds Trueman." Asgore mentioned. "He just watched someone tear Papyrus from him, and right now I doubt any of us could stop him even if we all worked together." "Wait a moment..." Frisk put in thought.

"My child?" Toriel inquired. "I think..." Frisk widen her eyes. "I think Trueman might be Nightshroud!" "What?" Atticus asked in shock. "That's not possible is it?" "It might be. Trueman didn't lose any Life Points, and he had been using a lot of darkness." Frisk answered. "You're wrong Frisk, that isn't Nightshroud. He merely serves him." stated a voice from behind them.

Surprised they looked to see who it was. It was the student from before. "It's been a long time Atticus." "Hey your that student from before." Atticus realized. "No Atticus. I sense their is a Duel Spirit in that body." Frisk told him.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. My name is Honest, and I know where Nightshroud is. Unfortunately defeating him now won't do any good." Honest stated as the student grew angel wings. "Before that what happened to that body's SOUL Honest?" Frisk questioned before reverting back to her Holactie form.

"This is my body, my owner is possessed by him." Honest answered. "I took this form to hide myself and try to meet with people who could help." **_"Seems like their is more then we know."_** Holactie mentioned. **_"At least now we can face him without Atticus being worried he'll take over him."_**

"I'm not so sure, he's still here." Atticus admitted.

"Of course he is, any doubt, anger, fear, regret. All of that feeds into him and gives Nightshroud strength." Honest explained.

 ** _"So he is the evil I have to defeat."_** Holactie concluded.

"You can't defeat him, this isn't like Zorc lord Holactie. Nightshroud is darkness, as long as even one person has one negative thought he can't be destroyed." Honest revealed. "The best we can do is delay him, hopefully for an extended period but defeating him is physically impossible. I've tried countless times, and haven't even come close to saving him."

 ** _"I know he isn't."_** Holactie mentioned. **_"But if we can beat someone as strong as Zorc we can beat someone that strong Honest."_** _'Go right ahead, you remember what happened the last time you used up all your strength.'_ Chara thought calmly.

"Yeah, and unlike last time we have Holactie and Amun-Ra on our side." Jaden added.

They nodded before Holactie mentioned, **_"Until then Honest why don't you keep an eye on Nightshroud, and Trueman and tell us if you see anything bad between them."_**

"I can't. He knows who I am, that's why I'm here." Honest revealed. "Jaden, take this and use it to help Yusuke Fujiwara." As he said that Honest handed Jaden a single card. Jaden looked, and saw it was a fairy card called, Honest.

Jaden nodded, "I'll do it Honest."

"I appreciate that Jaden." Honest stated before turning to Holactie. "I'd give you the card, but your deck wouldn't be able to take advantage of my effect."

 ** _"It's okay Honest."_** Holactie smiled. **_"You have always been my best soldier, and I'll never forget you for the deeds you've done."_** Honest simply nodded before turning transparent and vanishing.

"So now what, we have no idea where this Fujiwara kid is and no way of knowing where Trueman's going to show up next." Chazz pointed out. "What are we supposed to do, just sit around and do nothing until he picks another one of us to torment?"

"Hey..." They looked at Atticus who said "I think I might know something about Yusuke but I need help remembering." "Sure thing, what do you need?" Hakuoh inquired. "Frisk, Jaden this is much but I think you two might have to duel me in the Abandoned Dorm." Atticus requested. "Atticus..." Jaden started. "Alright, but who's dueling with you?"

"Both of you." Atticus answered. "And I am gonna use Nightshroud's Dragon Deck while we're at it." "Atticus, you need a partner if you're dueling both of us." Jaden pointed out. "The Light didn't need one, and he gave both you, and Frisk a hard time. And if it can do that then so can I." Atticus told him. "Then I'll duel you one-on-one. I already took down Nightshroud once, and I can do it again." Jaden stated. "When do you want to duel?"

"You two are dueling me two-on-one. I don't care I have to be sure." Atticus answered. "And tonight." "You want us to duel you with everything we have don't you?" Frisk asked. "Which means I'd use the God Cards, myself, Amun-Ra, Zodiark, and Ultima the high Seprah?" "You don't have too Frisk." Atticus mentioned. "Just make sure you do your best."

"Alright... what about Chara, the Golden Hope?" Frisk asked. "That's good." Atticus answered. "Ok, we'll head over tonight." Jaden mentioned. "We all will." They nodded as they left to get ready.

"Atticus, are you sure about this?" Alexis asked.

"I am Lex. It is the only way to be sure." Atticus answered.

"Well... at least take this for me." Alexis said handing Atticus Doble Passe.

Atticus nodded taking the card as they walked.

* * *

 **Well that takes care of Trueman's appearance! Next chapter is the return of Nightshroud against our heroes! Be sure to review!**


	4. Nightshroud's Conquest!

**Hey guys it's time for the main antagonist's appearance in part 1 of this story! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _That night..._

Atticus was waiting wearing a brown, and black suit."Sorry we're late, I had a few last minute adjustments to make to my deck." Jaden said as everyone walked up to him. "Atticus what are you wearing?" Frisk asked.

"Nightshroud's clothes." Atticus answered.

Frisk nodded getting it as they get ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Not Gonna Die by Skillet)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Atticus: 8000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Since this is a two on one duel I will have 8000 Life Points." Atticus mentioned.

"That's fair, and nobody attacks until one turn has passed?" Frisk guessed.

Atticus nods, "I'll go first! I draw!"

Atticus 1st Turn:

He drew, and said "And I'll summon, Black Dragon's Chick in attack mode!" A small chick of the black dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Black Dragon's Chick_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon  
_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 500_

 _You can send this face-up card you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand._

* * *

"That's not good, there's only one reason Atticus would play him in attack mode." Jaden recalled.

"Yes Jaden it's the Red-Eyes B. Dragon!" Atticus cried as the chick screeched before it evolved to the ace of Joey Wheeler roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes B. Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

* * *

"Ok, please tell me that's all your doing for now." Jaden requested.

"Jaden in order for this to work I have to do it." Atticus mentioned. "But first I'll play Inferno Fire Blast, and target Frisk! Fire!"

* * *

 _Inferno Fire Blast_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" in your Monster Zone; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card._

* * *

At that Red-Eyes fired a blast at Frisk. **(Frisk: 1600)**

 _'Ok, well that's bad but at least it wasn't that.'_ Jaden thought.

"Now I sacrifice Red-Eyes!" The dragon roared as it started to evolve. "I summon, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

Under the smoke was a pair of Red-Eyes before they broke up showing Darkness Dark roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard._

* * *

"Frisk, we're in trouble." Jaden admitted.

"So this must be the dragon Nightshroud used to get you hospitilaized for days while we're dealing with the Shadow Rider threat." Frisk realized.

"Yeah, and for every Dragon in his graveyard it gains 300 attack points so right now it's at 3000." Jaden mentioned.

At that Darkness Dragon roared. **(ATK: 2400 + (300*2) = 3000)** As it was gaining power darkness started to leak out of Atticus' deck.

"That's it, we aren't dueling Atticus anymore." Jaden pointed out.

Atticus grunted before saying, "I place two cards face-down, and end my turn. Your up Jaden."

Jaden 1st Turn:

"Alright Atticus, I'll start by summoning Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" Jaden called as his spandex hero appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

"And I'll equip him with the Spark Blaster." Jaden stated as a gun appeared to Sparkman.

* * *

 _Spark Blaster_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to "Elemental HERO Sparkman". During your Main Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster; change the battle position of that target. After you use this effect 3 times, destroy this card._

* * *

"Now thanks to his new toy, Sparkman can switch your Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon's mode three times, so blast him into defense mode."

Atticus cried, "I play my face-down, Metal Plus! And with it all spells, and traps targeting Darkness Dragon are cancelled out!"

* * *

 _Metal Plus_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Equip this card to a monster you control. Negate the activations of Spell Cards that target the equipped monster, and destroy those cards._

* * *

At that the lightning on Darkness Dragon vanished as Spark Blaster vanished from Sparkman's hand.

"In that case I'll set four cards and end my turn." Jaden mentioned. "Careful Frisk, you only have 1600 points."

"I know." Frisk mentioned.

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk drew, as she said "Okay I activate the Snowdin field spell!"

* * *

 _Snowdin_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _All players can Special Summon any level 5 or lower monster from their hands, if they control no monsters on the field._

* * *

"So you're summoning either Undyne to try and destroy my dragon, or Sans to go for his effect." Atticus noted as the darkness coming from his deck increased in intensity.

"Neither." Frisk revealed before summoning... a Kaibaman.

* * *

 _Kaibaman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 700_

 _Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" from your hand._

* * *

"Huh?" Atticus asked in shock.

"Now I sacrifice it to summon this! Show yourself! The Red-Eyes sworn enemy!" Frisk cried before what appeared was the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Marek gave her roaring.

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale._

* * *

"Blue-Eyes against Red-Eyes." Atticus noted. "It's just a shame your dragon won't survive this battle."

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon: **(ATK: 3000)**_

 _Blue-Eyes White Dragon: **(ATK: 3000)**_

"True expect it would be your Darkness Dragon that will leave once I equip Blue-Eyes with this, Shine Palace!" Frisk called.

* * *

 _Shine Palace_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a LIGHT monster. It gains 700 ATK._

* * *

"And what it does it's increases it's power by 700!" Frisk cried as Blue-Eyes roared. **(ATK: 3000 + 700 = 3700)**

"3700 points!" Atticus cried in shock. "Well I still have one turn to figure out how to get out of this one."

"Frisk, you have that Pie card in your hand?" Jaden inquired.

"You know me." Frisk answered. "I set these two, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Frisk: 1600**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Atticus: 8000**

* * *

Atticus 2nd Turn:

As Atticus drew his card a wave of darkness enveloped him and his deck.

"Nightshroud..." Frisk seethed sensing an evil presence.

"It's my move, and I think it's about time I show you both what a real dragon looks like." Nightshroud smirked. "I sacrifice Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon in order to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" The dragon evolved to a steel version of himself roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by Tributing 1 "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" equipped with "Metal Plus". This card gains 400 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard. You can negate the effect of Spell Cards that target this card. You can discard 1 card to negate the activation and effect of any Spell Card your opponent controls and destroy it._

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (REDMD): **(ATK: 2800 + (3 * 400) = 4000)**_

"Now, wipe out that Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The dragon attacked as Blue-Eyes roared as Frisk grunted. **(Frisk: 1300)** "Nightshroud I don't know what your planning but I promise you will be stopped." Frisk promised.

"Oh, and how exactly do you plan on stopping me?" Nightshroud questioned. "You've just lost your dragon, and thanks to Dragon's Gunfire, you're losing 800 more points."

* * *

 _Dragon's Gunfire_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control a Dragon-Type monster: Activate 1 of these effects._  
 _● Inflict 800 damage to your opponent._  
 _● Target 1 monster with 800 or less DEF; destroy that target._

* * *

Red-Eyes fired another blast at Frisk before she managed to defend herself with some of her light magic. **(Frisk: 0500)**

"That I don't know since you can never die." Frisk answered while revealing her true form. "But I promise you this once I find a way you will cause no harm anymore."

"If you're so confident, I end my move but you'd better hope Jaden draws something useful since he used up his entire hand last turn." Nightshroud noted.

They looked to see what Jaden's next draw is.

Jaden 2nd Turn:

 _'Here goes something.'_ Jaden thought drawing his card. "I activate my facedown card Graceful Charity! Now I draw three new cards, as long as I send two of them to my graveyard!"

* * *

 _Graceful Charity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

He did the effect.

"Ok, time to try something a little new." Jaden grinned. "I play my facedown spell card Polymerization and I'll use it fuse Elemental HERO Sparkman with Clayman in order to summon out a new hero!"

* * *

 _Polymer_ _ization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Thunder Giant again Jaden?" Nightshroud asked a bit board.

"Not this time, I summon the Elemental HERO Gaia!" Jaden grinned as a newly armored hero appeared in place.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Gaia_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _1 "Elemental HERO" monster + 1 EARTH monster_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Fusion Summoned: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the End Phase, its ATK is halved and this card gains the same amount of ATK._

* * *

"When Gaia is summoned one of your monsters loses half it's attack points and those points are added to Gaia's." Jaden grinned shocking Nightshroud

"Say what?"

Darkness Metal Dragon roared at the loss.

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon: **(ATK: 4000 / 2 = 2000)**_

 _Elemental HERO Gaia: **(ATK: 2200 + 2000 = 4200)**_

"Now, Elemental Hero Gaia attack Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Jaden declared. **'It's a good thing I added those guys to my deck.'**

Nightshroud smirked, "Sorry but my host add this in store. Go Doble Passe!"

* * *

 _Doble Passe_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate when your opponent attacks a face-up Attack Position monster you control. It becomes a direct attack. Then, the monster originally selected as the attack target attacks your opponent directly._

* * *

"What?" Jaden asked nervously as his monster bypassed the dragon and struck Nightshroud only for Jaden to get hit by a fireball.

 **(Nightshroud: 3800)**

 **(Jaden: 2000)**

"I end my turn by setting one more card facedown."

 _Gaia: **(ATK: 4200 - 2000 = 2200)**_

 _REDMD: **(ATK: 2000 + 2000 = 4000)**_

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk drew, as she said "I play the spell, Butterscotch Pie. So now I gain 1500 Life Points." She glowed blue with energy. **(Frisk: 2000)**

"Now I use Snowdin's effect in order to summon, Sans the Skeleton in attack mode!" Sans appeared ready to fight.

* * *

 _Sans the Skeleton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Zombie/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2700_

 _When this card attacks a monster, you a roll a dice. If you get a three, five, or one this card destroys the monster. If this card is destroyed shuffled it to your deck instead._

* * *

"And I'll sacrifice him to summon Sans the Reaper!"

His black-winged scythe wielding counterpart appeared.

* * *

 _Sans the Reaper_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Sans the Skeleton", and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. When this card is Special Summoned, draw two cards. When this card attacks a monster that has DEF lower than this card's DEF, destroy that target. This card can attack twice every Battle Phase. Once per turn pay 500 Life Points: Destroy one card your opponent controls._

* * *

"Big deal, he only has 3000 attack points." Nightshroud pointed out.

"Maybe" Frisk said. "But when he's summoned I can draw two cards." She drew as she continued, "And by paying 500 Life Points he can destroy a card on the field!"

"He can what?" Nightshroud asked in shock.

"And I'll go ahead and do that!" Frisk cried as she glowed red. **(Frisk: 1500)**

At that Sans the Reaper threw his scythe at Darkness Metal Dragon. The dragon was destroyed. "You just made your last mistake little girl." Nightshroud stated coldly as a wave of darkness washed over his body.

"You don't scare me Nightshroud." Frisk told him ending her turn.

* * *

 **Frisk: 1500**

 **Jaden: 2000**

 **Nightshroud: 3800**

* * *

Nightshroud 3rd Turn:

"I draw, and I activate Pot of Greed to draw two new cards." Nightshroud stated

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

Nightshroud then smirked, "For that move, I'll wipe you out first."

Frisk doesn't like the sound of that.

"Now then, I activate Red-Eyes Vengeance." Nightshroud stated.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Vengence_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes" Monster from your graveyard ignoring summoning conditions, then inflict damage to your opponent equal to half it's ATK._

* * *

"This brings back Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and deals damage equal to half his attack points."

At the the Darkness Dragon appeared again roaring.

"Now then, my Darkness Dragon has 3300 points, cut in half that's 1650. More than enough to wipe out the last of your life points." Nightshroud stated as Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon launched a fireball at Frisk.

The fireball charged but then the blast was absorbed! **(Frisk: 3150)**

"What did you just do?" Nightshroud questioned.

"This." Nighshroud saw it was a trap.

* * *

 _Blessing of Toriel_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Whenever you would take damage from an effect this turn; Gain Life Points equal to that amount instead._

* * *

"Fine, you want to play that way?" Nightshroud smirked. "I activate a spell known as Dragon Heart, I send three dragons to the graveyard to boost Darkness Dragon's attack points by 1000!"

* * *

 _Dragon Heart_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 3 Dragon-Type monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard to select1 Dragon-Type monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. You cannot Normal Summon or Set this turn._

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon: **(ATK: 3300 + 1000 + (3 * 300) = 5200)**_

"Now then, I could attack but why stop there?" Nightshroud asked with a smirk. "I still have one extra card, Dragon Nails."

* * *

 _Dragon Nails_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _A Dark Dragon gains 600 ATK by this Equip Card._

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon: **(ATK: 5200 + 600 = 5800)**_

"Now I'll have him take out Sans the Reaper."

The dragon roared as he, and Sans clashed but it was Sans that bit the dust. **(Frisk: 0350)**

Frisk knelled as she thought, _'He's... He's stronger than all the other duelists... I've ever faced! He is the evil I have to defeat!'_ Soon her SOUL appeared as she was filled with DETERMINATION.

"Frisk?" Jaden asked.

Suddenly a second Soul appeared next to Frisk's and started glowing with DETERMINATION.

 _'It's like I told you before, this world is mine and if that means I need to give you my power to deal with a weakling like him so be it. Your power will be mine soon enough.'_ Chara thought coldly.

Sep 11, 2017'Just like against Kagemaru, Pokey, and The Light?' Frisk thought to him standing up.

'Exactly, now crush this weakling.' Chara replied.

Frisk nodded.

"Whatever it is you're doing it won't help you. I end my turn." Nightshroud stated.

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon: **(ATK: 5800 - 1000 = 4800)**_

"Go ahead Jaden." Frisk said. "Right." Jaden replied.

Jaden 3rd Turn:

"I draw, and I use another facedown Polymerization this time to fuse Elemental HERO Gaia with Elemental HERO Avian!" The two jumped up, and fused. "I fusion summon Elemental Hero Great Tornado!" Jaden declared.

* * *

 _Elemental Hero Great Tornado_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _1 "Elemental HERO" monster + 1 WIND monster_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Fusion Summoned: Halve the ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls._

* * *

"Now when he's summoned all your monsters have their attack and defense points cut in half."

 _ **Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon: (ATK: 4800/2 = 2400)**_

"Now, Great Tornado attack!"

The monster attacked before Nightshroud cried, "I play the trap card, Negate Attack!"

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Fine Nightshroud, but I still have one facedown card and it's a real miracle. Miracle Fusion that is!" Jaden called grinning.

* * *

 _Miracle Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "HERO" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your side of the field or your Graveyard._

* * *

"And I use to combine Avian and Clayman along with the Burstinatrix and Bubbleman I discarded earlier to bring out the Elemental HERO Electrum!" Jaden declared as his monster appeared next to Great Tornado.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Electrum_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" + "Elemental HERO Clayman" + "Elemental HERO Bubbleman"_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. While face-up on the field, this card is also WIND, WATER, FIRE, and EARTH-Attribute. When this card is Fusion Summoned: Shuffle all banished cards into the Deck(s). This card gains 300 ATK for each monster your opponent controls that shares an Attribute with this card._

* * *

"That'll end my move."

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Frisk drew, and cried, "I activate Pot of Greed!" She drew as she saw the two cards she needed.

Malicious Spirit Ritual

Malicious Spirit - Chara

 _'Take him down... actually wait, you're missing something.'_ Chara thought calmly. _'Use your facedown Graceful Charity, trust me on this Frisk.'_

 _'If you insist.'_ Frisk mentioned. "I reveal my spell! Graceful Charity!"

As Frisk drew her cards they were revealed to be Sans the Skeleton, Judgment Hall, and a spell called Soul Polymerization.

 _'That card increases the fusion summoned monsters attack points by 500 for every banished monster, and Jaden just banished 4 to summon Electrum.'_ Chara revealed.

Frisk nodded discarding Sans the Skeleton, and Judgment Hall.

"Now I activate Soul Polymerization!" Frisk cried.

* * *

 _Soul Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using monsters on your field. The Fusion Monster summoned by this effect gains 500 ATK for each banished monster._

* * *

"What?" Nightshroud questioned.

"And I combine Chara, and Electrum!" The two flew up as Frisk cried, "Say hi to Chara, the Golden Hope!"

* * *

 _Chara, the Golden Hope_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 2900_

 _"Malicious Spirit - Chara" + "Elemental HERO Electrum"  
_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. When Fusion Summoned this card negates all oppoenent's effects, and is treated as a WATER, FIRE, EARTH, WIND, LIGHT and DARK type and returns all monsters removed from play back into the Deck(s) and is reshuffled, and gains 100x ATK for each monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

As Chara, the Golden Hope appeared one of the souls entered her body and her attack points increased by 2000. **(ATK: 3500 + 500 x 4 = 5500)**

"What the!?" Nightshroud cried shocked.

Then Darkness Dragon roared in agony.

"You do the honors Frisk." Jaden said.

"What happened to my dragon!?" Nighshroud demanded.

"When Chara is summoned all of your monster's effects are negated." Frisk explained,

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon: **(ATK: 3100)**_

"That's impossible!" Nightshroud screamed.

Suddenly four ghostly spirits flew through the dragon

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon: **(ATK: 3100 - (500 * 4) = 1100)**_

"Now Chara attack!" Frisk cried, as the hope slashed the dragon as it roared.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0350**

 **Jaden: 2000**

 **Nightshroud: 0000**

 **Frisk and Jaden wins the duel!**

* * *

Nighshroud cried out as a dark mist exit as Atticus stunned dropped to his knees.

"Atticus!" Alexis cried running to her brother. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Lex... I... I remember!" Atticus cried. "What Atticus, what do you remember?" Jaden asked. Atticus explained what happened with him, and Yusuke. "Then Yusuke is just like you, a victim of Nightshroud." Frisk realized. "We gotta stop him." Jaden decided.

"It's not that simple Jaden." Honest noted appearing behind him. "How can you defeat someone who turns your attributes against you?" "We'll just have to try if he's the evil I have to stop." Frisk answered. "Frisk, nearly every monster you have is dark right?" Honest asked.

"Yes." Frisk nodded. "If you summon two monsters you aren't allowed to attack him, and he has a monster that's always twice as strong as yours." Honest revealed. "What are you talking about?" Undyne asked him.

"Clear World, Yusuke's deck. It has different effects based on what attribute of monster you control, and if you control dark monsters if you control two you aren't allowed to attack. Frisk simply can't beat him." Honest repeated.

"I still have Blue-Eyes to counter that." Frisk told him. "Blue-Eyes, a light attribute monster would force you to reveal your hand. Every card you play would be an open book to him." Honest said. "Jaden has a much better chance of pulling this off than you do Frisk."

"Unless we get rid of his field spell that won't be a problem." Frisk mentioned. "Frisk... Why are you fighting me on this?" Honest asked. "If you try to duel him you'll lose, and if we lose you we lose everything."

"Because he is the evil I was suppose to stop. And I intend to do that." Frisk answered. "It is the whole reason I was made as a human in the first place."

"That's a lie Frisk!" Chazz yelled at her. "You were born as a human so you could have the life you deserve with the people that care about you. This evil you're supposed to stop, Nightshroud, Chara, whatever it ends up being is important sure. But don't think for a second it's the only reason you were born as a human."

"Chazz while Chara was possessing my body I was starting to give up. Then the Egyptian Gods were forced to show me who I was really was..." Frisk started.

* * *

 **Sorry for ending it here but next chapter will be something to look forward to. Hope you all like it! Be sure to review!**


	5. Cyber Art vs Jinzo Art!

**Hey guys it's time for the appearance of the Jinzo Duelist! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Flashback in Chara's mind..._

 _Frisk was in the void looking pale from Brron's Wicked Cannon._

 _"I can't stop Chara..." She muttered sadly._

 _ **"You're wrong."** said a voice._

 _"Huh?" Frisk looked over._

 _ **"That's true, you are Frisk Kumar, or I suppose Frisk Dreemurr now?"** the blue light asked._

 _ **"You willingly gave up your own memory, but it seems you need them now."** the yellow light stated._

 _ **"Thank back Frisk, you are more than you realize."** the red light explained._

 _ **"Awaken, Holactie!"** the three lights declared together._

 _"Holactie? It's impossible." Frisk mentioned still gully._

 _ **"No, it's not impossible"** the blue light stated before transforming into Obelisk._

 _ **"You gave up your memories so the coming evil wouldn't be able to find you."** the red light explained as it transformed into Slifer._

 _ **"The time has come for you to remember who you are, and what you need to do."** the yellow light finished as it transformed into Ra._

 _ **"You are Holactie, and you are the only hope the world has to survive."** the three gods told her together._

 _"Even if I am I still can't..." Frisk was cutoff by a familair voice._

 _"Frisk listen to me! I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I never told this before, and I better tell you now: I LOVE YOU!"_

 _She gasped before asking, "A-Adrian...?"_

 _"I protected the Sacred Beasts for you! I freed Exodia for you! And I battle Chara for you Frisk! Give me a sign that's your still alive!" Adrian's voice cried out._

 _ **"We know that you don't truly love him, but you have to remember Frisk. If you don't he will die."** Ra told her._

 _Frisk filled with feelings hearing Adrian's confession allowed memories to cross over before snapping her arms open. She made a light orb glowed, and started fighting Chara before saying she'll make a new body._

 _She exited Chara's body, and declared, **"I AM HOLACTIE, THE CREATOR OF LIGHT!"**_

 _Flashback End..._

* * *

"Is that proof enough?" Frisk asked.

"... Frisk I know you're Holactie, but that isn't all you are." Chazz told her. "Everything that happened to you in the Underground when you met all of your friends, the first two years you spent at Duel Academy. What are you planning on just vanishing once you stop this evil?"

"To be honest I don't know. But since I am Holactie I should return to what I once was before all this." Frisk answered.

Chazz just clenched his fists. "Holactie, I challenge you to a duel! Right here, and right now!"

"You won't win." Frisk warned.

"I will win, because once I do win you'll agree that once this is all over Frisk will stay with us!" Chazz said. "I don't know what you'll have to do to stop this evil, but when it is stopped you'll leave and we'll be able to stay with the person we love."

"Both me, and Holactie are the same person Chazz." Frisk told him. "We can't separate."

"So that's it, you're just willing to leave us all?" Chazz questioned.

"I wish I can't... but being Holactie carried a great responsibility." Frisk answered.

"I should have known, you never cared about anyone. Chara's a better person than you are Frisk!" Chazz told her coldly. "I hope he defeats you, you deserve to suffer it this is the kind of person you really are. I can't believe I ever cared about someone as heartless as you, you hear that Chara, make sure she suffers!"

With those words Chazz turned and ran off. Those words stung Frisk's heart.

"Chazz that was uncalled for!" Jaden scolded.

"Jaden stop it!" Alexis snapped. "Do you have any idea what he's going through? You saw his brothers."

"He is nothing like Slade, and Jagger, Lex." Jaden pointed out,

"Exactly, he cares about people." Alexis told him. "His brothers treat him like that, and do you even come close to understanding what's going to happen? He's in love, he's been in love with Frisk since they met. Now he's begging her not to leave and all she can say is she has to anyway. He's willing to lose the entire world if it means staying with her, do you even understand that a tiny bit?"

"Oh..." Jaden said sheepishly.

"He said all those things because he probably thinks if Frisk loses she won't be able to leave." Alexis explained.

"Frisk, what do you think?" Asriel asked her. "It's your choice after all."

"I... Uh..." Frisk stumbled.

"... What about De-Fusion?" Atticus said suddenly. "If Jaden fused with Yubel, maybe whatever part of you is Frisk can separate from Holactie."

"We're the same person. That would not be possible." Frisk answered.

Suddenly Undyne walked up and punched Frisk across the face as hard as she could. They all gasped at what they just saw. Frisk looked at Undyne shocked, and asked "Undyne... what was that for?"

"For lying to everyone. You did so much for so many people and now you're joyfully tearing it all away." Undyne said angrily. "You should have killed us all back in the Underground, then we wouldn't have to stomach this betrayal of our friendship and trust. You want to stop this evil, this greater purpose? Chara's sealed away inside you right, then take this and end both of your lives once and for all!"

With those words Undyne handed Frisk a spear.

"If you really think that nothing that's happened mattered then just kill yourself. We'll deal with Nightshroud without you, you're always so DETERMINED, well guess what punk. That's over, so make your choice, or we'll make if for you."

Frisk stared at the spear as she felt Chara's mind.

 _'As much as I hate it you really go for Chazz's advice for me to take over.'_ Chara thought to her.

Frisk blinked as tears started to pick up before... she smacked the spear from Undyne's hand away.

"So that's your answer, what happened did matter to you?" Undyne questioned. "Or are you just scared, if that's the case I'll do if for you, but you're going to tell me right now. Did you ever care about anyone other than yourself?"

"I'm... I'm so sorry everyone!" She started to sob as Chara looked disgusted before deciding to just leave for now.

"We aren't the ones you need to apologize to my child." Toriel told her.

"Then who...?" She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"You already know Frisk." Alexis told her. "Don't you?"

Frisk realized, and said one word: "Chazz..."

"Exactly." Alexis smiled.

"Where is he?" Frisk asked.

"He ran out after what he said. He's probably where you two first started going out." Zane noted.

Frisk stand up, and said "The beach where Atticus made that duel plan at. Thanks for that by the way Atticus."

"You're welcome, but come on I just had a really bad feeling." Atticus mentioned.

They ran out while Honest vanished.

* * *

 _At the beach..._

"Look, I see him!" Jaden mentioned.

They see him as Frisk cried, "Chazz!"

"Come to mock me for being an idiot again Holactie?" Chazz questioned before turning away from them. "Your trap deals damage equal to the attack points of a monster in my hand right, then I choose Armed Dragon LV10!"

As Chazz said that a ghostly version of his dragon appeared and struck him.

Chazz: 0000

Winner Trueman.

"Ah!" Frisk looked on shocked,

"Go ahead, anything to be away from her." Chazz said.

"Alright, if you insist." Trueman stated as Chazz vanished the same way Papyrus had. "I should thank you, most people don't attack with monsters that have no attack points, you must have really gotten to him to make him throw a duel that badly."

"I... I..." Frisk started to have tears in her eyes before declaring angered, "That's it! Trueman! You, me! Right now!"

"I'd love to, but I have somewhere to be. Someone to meet with, we'll have our match soon enough little girl, oh but tell me something before I go. If Red is Determination, what's Gold?" Trueman asked.

"What?" Frisk asked gritting her teeth.

"I have someone else to duel before I can get to you, and as for my question. When he challenged me his ,SOUL was it, well it was completely gold." Trueman answered. "I'd like to know what that was before I deal with MY DEAR BELOVED BROTHER NYEHEHEH!"

Frisk growled.

"G... Gold, that's." Alphys started in shock. "Frisk, gold is Love."

"Gold is love?" Frisk asked before turning back to Trueman. "Whatever you, and Nightshroud are planning Trueman it will fail."

"I somehow doubt that." Trueman stated before vanishing.

Frisk glared at this.

"Frisk, we need to warn Sans!" Asriel told her.

"Where is he?" Jaden asked.

"We don't know, but Frisk has his phone number." Toriel mentioned.

Frisk decided to call Sans but her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Frisk asked.

"Frisk it's Sheppard." Sheppard answered.

"Chancellor, what's going on?" Frisk inquired.

"Listen put it on speaker." Sheppard answered.

Frisk put the phone on speaker. "We can hear you."

"Zane? Are you there Zane?" Sheppard asked.

"I'm here, what's going on?" Zane questioned.

"Listen to me someone wants to duel you. I want you to keep away from him." Sheppard answered.

"Who?" Zane asked.

"He means me." They looked to see it was a boy with no shoes while having on a dark gi, and yellow belt, and has on what looks like a Duel Acadmy issued Duel Disk.

"Who are you?" Zane questioned.

"Makoto Inotsume." The boy answered.

"Well you can forget it. We have bigger problems to deal with." Zane told him.

"Sorry but I ain't leaving." Makoto smirked activating his Duel Disk.

"He can't duel you. If it's a duel you want then duel me." Syrus stated.

"And why should I?" Makoto asked.

"Why are you so eager to duel me in the first place?" Zane inquired.

"I am from a Rival Art you should remember." Makoto smirked. "And once I'm done with you the Cyber Art Style will be no more."

As he said this he summons what looks like a mini version of Jinzo while having a stiched mouth.

"Jinzo Style." Zane noted. "Fine, tomorrow."

"Jinzo Style?" Frisk asked surprised.

"It means he uses Jinzo." Zane explained before slightly wincing. "We can duel tomorrow."

"Do you even know a school about you Jinzo?" Frisk whispered.

 ** _'I've heard of it, but he can't duel. We both know what could happen if he uses those again.'_** Jinzo replied.

 _'Yeah he still haven't recovered.'_ Frisk agreed.

"Zane you can't duel him. You still haven't recovered." Frisk told him.

"I'm the only one that can Frisk." Zane explained. "Besides, compared to what you have to deal with this is nothing."

"If he has Jinzo you can't win. I use him against you, and you got beaten twice." Frisk reminded.

"I know, but this duel isn't just between me and him Frisk." Zane mentioned. "Besides, I've made up my mind."

"Oh? Are you a girl of the Jinzo Art?" Makoto asked Frisk. "I never seen you in the school."

"I use Jinzo, but I'm not from that school." Frisk stated.

"Tch I see." Makoto shrugged. "Tomorrow night then. And not a day before."

As he said this he walked off to the forest. As Makoto walked off Zane grabbed his chest in pain.

"Zane!" Syrus cried running to Zane's side.

"I'm fine... We still have to warn Sans about Trueman." Zane mentioned.

Frisk called Sans on her phone, and put it on speaker.

"Frisk, what's up?" Sans asked.

"Listen we found something about Chazz." Frisk mentioned. "Love is Gold."

"Love, gold? What are you talking about?" Sans asked.

"His SOUL!" Frisk answered.

"His SOUL, but wait if your soul's color is the trait that best embodies you and Chazz's soul was gold that would mean..." Sans started. "I need to have a long talk with him once I get Paps back."

"Right." Frisk mentioned.

"Yeah, so I'll..." Sans started before pausing. "Paps?"

The phone hanged up.

"Come on we gotta find him!" Frisk cried.

"How, he could be anywhere by now." Atticus pointed out. "Plus he can teleport remember?"

"I know one way to find him." Frisk grinned before they ran.

"Mind sharing with the rest of the class?" Syrus inquired.

"Borrowing a trick from Sans' playbook. Find a shortcut." Frisk grinned.

"Frisk, that's too dangerous." Asriel told her. "We could end up anywhere."

Frisk did so as they looked to see Sans, and... Papyrus?

"AH, FRISK YOU ARE JUST IN TIME." Papyrus stated with a grin. "MY BROTHER SANS AND I WERE ABOUT TO HAVE A FRIENDLY MATCH BEFORE WE HEAD BACK."

"Papyrus how did you break free from Trueman?" Frisk asked.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO UNDERESTIMATE THE GREAT PAPYRUS NYEHEHEHE!" Papyrus declared confidently.

 _'Something isn't right.'_ Frisk thought.

"Be careful Sans." Frisk mentioned,

"WORRY NOT. THIS IS JUST A FRIENDLY GAME WITH THE BROTHER WHO FAILS AT EVERYTHING." Papyrus smiled. "YOU CAN GO FIRST SANS."

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Feel Invincible by Skillet)**

 **Sans: 4000**

 **Papyrus: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sans 1st Turn:

Sans drew, as he said "I'll summon a face-down monster, and set two cards. Your turn Paps."

Papyrus 1st Turn:

"VERY WELL THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL START WITH A SPELL KNOWN AS DRAGGED DOWN INTO THE GRAVE." Papyrus stated.

* * *

 _Dragged Down Into the Grave_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Both players reveal their hands, each player chooses 1 card from their opponent's hand, then you discard the chosen cards from both players' hands, then both players draw 1 card._

* * *

"What's that?" Sans asked.

"WE BOTH REVEAL OUR HANDS AND THEN YOU PICK ONE CARD FOR ME TO DISCARD AND I DO THE SAME. THEN WE BOTH DRAW A NEW CARD." Papyrus stated. "WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO FIRST?"

"Nah Paps you can." Sans answered.

"VERY WELL, WHAT ARE YOU HOLDING IN THOSE HEARTLESS HANDS OF YOURS?" Papyrus asked.

Sans shows all three of Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"IMPRESSIVE, WELL THEN IT ISN'T MUCH OF A CHOICE. NOT LIKE WHEN YOU CHOSE TO WATCH ME SUFFER IN THAT DUEL." Papyrus noted. "DISCARD THE MIDDLE ONE."

Sans discarded it, and drew, "My turn Paps."

"OF COURSE." Papyrus stated before revealing Snoww, Unlight of Dark World, The Gates of Dark World, Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World, Return of the Banished, and Dark World Dealings.

"Return of the Banished, Paps." Sans answered.

"OF COURSE." Papyrus stated as he discarded the card and drew. "YOU HAVE TO MAKE SURE TO UNDERMINE AND HOLD ME BACK WHENEVER YOU CAN SANS. NOW THEN I WILL SUMMON SNOWW, AND THEN ACTIVATE DARK WORLD DEALINGS."

* * *

 _Snoww, Unlight of Dark World_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: If it was discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect, you can target 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard; add 1 "Dark World" card from your Deck to your hand, then Special Summon that target (if any) in face-up Defense Position._

* * *

 _Dark World Dealings_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws 1 card, then each player discards one card._

* * *

They both drew, and discard,

"NOW, SINCE HE WAS DISCARDED GRAPHA DESTROYS YOUR MONSTER." Papyrus declared. "PLUS BY RETURNING SNOWW TO MY HAND HE IS SUMMONED TO THE FIELD."

A dragon like fiend appeared.

* * *

 _Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your Graveyard) by returning 1 "Dark World" monster you control to the hand, except "Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World". If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then, if this card was discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect, look at 1 random card in your opponent's hand, then, if it was a monster, you can Special Summon it to your side of the field._

* * *

"NOW I PLAY THE GATES OF DARK WORLD AND HAVE GRAPHA ATTACK YOU DIRECTLY!"

* * *

 _The Gates of Dark World_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _All Fiend-Type monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Fiend-Type monster from your Graveyard; discard 1 Fiend-Type monster, then draw 1 card._

* * *

 _Grapha: **(ATK: 2700 + 300 = 3000) (DEF: 1800 + 300 = 2100)**_

"Sorry Paps I reveal Negate Attack!" Sans cried playing his face-down.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"VERY WELL BROTHER, I END MY MOVE." Papyrus stated. "SEE FRISK, JUST A FRIENDLY GAME BETWEEN ME AND MY CRUEL HEARTLESS BROTHER WHO CHOSE TO STAND AND WATCH ME SUFFER INSTEAD OF HELPING. JUST AS LAZY AS HE ALWAYS IS."

 _'Something isn't right.'_ Frisk thought.

"WELL BROTHER, IT'S YOUR MOVE ISN'T IT?" Papyrus inquired.

* * *

 _A while later..._ **(A/N: Sorry guys but I not really feeling up to showing the rest of the duel but it shows Sans loses.)**

"IS THAT ALL BROTHER?" Papyrus asked before morphing into Trueman. "I guess you're just too weak to help anyone."

As Trueman said that a black orb formed around Sans.

"I knew something wasn't right!" Frisk seethed.

"Clever, well if you still want to duel I'll be at Duel Academy tomorrow. I'm looking forward to it." Trueman smirked as the orb containing Sans vanished and he melted into the shadows again.

"Great! First Papyrus, next Chazz, and now Sans!?" Frisk cried with tears brimming.

"Frisk..." Jaden started as Asriel pulled her into a hug.

"We'll get them back, I don't know how or when, but I promise we'll help them Frisk." Asriel told her.

"Right after we deal with Makoto first. The sooner he's through the sooner we'll stop Nightshroud, and Trueman." Zane mentioned.

"Zane, you can't seriously go through with that duel!" Atticus mentioned. "You don't even have those cards and you're in enough pain to hold your chest. It's way too dangerous!"

"I'll be alright. I'm the only Cyber Art Duelist left." Zane dismissed before walking off.

"Zane, aren't you forgetting something?" Alexis asked.

"What?" Zane asked.

"We can't get back to Academy Island without Frisk's help, so maybe wandering off isn't the best idea." Alexis pointed out.

At that they all appeared back at Duel Academy.

 ** _"Frisk, there's something you need to prepare yourself for."_** Honest stated.

"Hm?" Frisk looked over.

 ** _"You saw it right, Trueman transformed his appearance into that skeleton and used his cards."_ **Honest noted. **_"He can take the form of anyone he's defeated, do you know what that means?"_**

"He'll manipulate us." Frisk realized.

 ** _"He's going to manipulate you, by forcing you to fight him Frisk."_ **Honest told her.

"In that case we'll not let him." Frisk told him.

 ** _"Can you do that, will your heart let you hurt Chazz like that?"_ **Honest asked her. ** _"Words can hurt, and coming from him, they cut deep."_**

"I heard more insults then those." Frisk answered. "And they won't phaze me."

 ** _"... Alright, just be careful."_ **Honest noted before vanishing.

* * *

 _The next day..._

They walked to the beach to see Makoto was waiting, and he smirked "Thought you chickened out."

"Sorry, but I don't run." Zane told him.

"Well then the Cyber Art Style is now coming to an end." Makoto smirked.

"That's where you're wrong." Zane replied.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Break by Three Days Grace)**

 **Zane: 4000**

 **Makoto: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Zane 1st Turn:

Zane drew, and said "I'll summon, Infernal Dragon in attack mode!" The dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Infernal Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card attacks, it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard from the field, you can Special Summon this card by Tributing 1 monster._

* * *

"That's a good start, but Zane needs to end this one fast." Atticus mentioned.

"That will end my turn." Zane ended.

Makoto 1st Turn:

"Not a bad start, as for me I'll summon Drillago also in attack mode." Makoto declared as a drill monster appeared.

* * *

 _Drillago_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _If the only cards your opponent controls are face-up monsters with 1600 or more ATK, this card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

"That thing is 400 points weaker." Atticus pointed out.

"True, but if Zane over here only has monsters with over 1600 points, Drillago can attack him directly." Makoto explained. "Next up I'll use Limiter Removal!"

* * *

 _Limiter Removal_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Double the ATK of all Machine monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters._

* * *

 _Drillago: **(ATK: 1600 * 2 = 3200)**_

"Now, attack him directly!"

Zane took cover as the attack hit as he grunted. **(Zane: 0800)**

"Zane!" Syrus called fearfully.

Makoto laughed.

Zane started grunting feeling the pain of the Underworld Deck.

"Zane, you have to stop the duel now. It's not worth it!" Atticus told him.

"Stay out of this Atticus." Zane told him. "I'm... still standing Makato!"

"For now, but I have this spell, DNA Erasure Magic."

* * *

 _DNA Erasure Magic_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Declare 1 monster Type. Any monster of the declared Type that is sent from the hand or field to the Graveyard is removed from play instead._

* * *

"Now any type of monster I choose that's sent from your hand or field to the graveyard is banished instead, and I choose Dragons." Makoto stated. "Now I'll set one card and end my turn which means Drillago is destroyed."

Drillago blew up.

* * *

 **Zane: 0800**

 **Makoto: 4000**

* * *

Zane 2nd Turn:

Zane drew as he cried "I now summon, Cyberdark Keel!" The keel appeared.

* * *

 _Cyberdark Keel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict 300 damage to your opponent. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead._

* * *

"Now Infernal Dragon attack him directly!"

"I don't think so, I play Call of the Haunted to bring back Drillago." Makoto countered.

* * *

 _Call of the Hanted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

The machine appeared as the dragon destroyed it. **(Makoto: 3600)**

"In that case Cyberdark Keel attack him directly!" Zane cried.

 **(Makoto: 2800)**

"Now I'll set three cards and end my turn which means since it attacked Infernal Dragon is destroyed." Zane stated as the dragon shattered.

"Wrong, thanks to DNA Erasure Magic your dragons are removed from play instead of being sent to the graveyard." Maokto explained.

Makoto 2nd Turn:

"I now summon Jinzo - Returner!" The mini Jinzo appeared.

* * *

 _Jinzo - Returner_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Jinzo" from your Graveyard._

* * *

"That monster only has 600 points, why would he play it in attack mode?" Asgore questioned.

"So he can attack Zane directly!" Makoto smirked as the mini Jinzo fired a blast.

"Not this time, I play Power Wall." Zane stated. "I send six cards from my deck to the graveyard to negate the damage from that attack."

* * *

 _Power Wall_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when you take battle damage from a monster. Send any number of cards from your Deck to the Graveyard, and the damage is reduced by 100 points for each one._

* * *

"Well I'll play, Psychic Wave, and this inflicts damage to you equal to Jinzo - Returner's attack points once I send Jinzo to the graveyard!" Makoto cried as Jinzo - Returner attacked again.

* * *

 _Psychic Wave_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate only by sending 1 "Jinzo" from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard while a face-up Attack Position "Jinzo - Returner" is on the field. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of a face-up "Jinzo - Returner" you control._

* * *

"I play a second trap card Fusion Guard. Now by sending a random Fusion Monster to my graveyard I don't take any damage." Zane stated before sending Cyber End Dragon to the graveyard.

* * *

 _Fusion Guard_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an effect that inflicts damage is activated. Negate its activation and effect, and randomly send 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

Very well. I'll set this, and end my turn." Makoto ended his turn.

* * *

 **Zane: 0800**

 **Makoto: 2800**

* * *

Zane 3rd Turn:

"It's my move so I'll start by activating my trap card card Rebirth Judgment." Zane stated before his eyes widened and he grabbed his chest. _'Not...'_

* * *

 _Rebirth Judgment_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When you activate this card, declare 1 Type. All monsters in any Graveyard are treated as the declared Type._

* * *

Suddenly Zane collapsed to the ground.

"Huh?" Makoto looked on having never seen this. "Hey what are you doing!?"

"It's his heart, he should never have accepted your challenge." Syrus said. "He can't continue so this duel is over with no result."

"That's unacceptable, this duel is to determine the fate of both our styles. It can't end without a clear victor." Makoto stated.

"Then I'll take over." Syrus told him. "I am his younger brother."

"Syrus... What are you..." Zane choked out weakly.

"His younger brother, so you use the Cyber Style too?" Makoto inquired.

"Not really." Syrus said. "But I'll use his deck!"

"You must be joking, fine I'll give you three days to learn those cards. Then we'll meet back here and I'll destroy the Cyber Style once and for all." Makoto stated before starting to laugh as he walked off.

* * *

 **Zane: 0800**

 **Makoto: 2800**

 **Duel Ended with No Result.**

* * *

"Syrus are you sure about this? The Underworld Deck is very dangerous." Frisk told him as she used her healing powers on Zane while wincing taking the deck out of his Duel Disk.

"I know Frisk, but I'm not going to sit here and watch Zane kill himself or watch Makoto insult him." Syrus told her. "I haven't used it before, so I should be fine for one duel at least."

"Well your gonna have to be careful." Frisk told him continuing to heal Zane.

"I know... and I know it's a lot to ask but I need your help Frisk." Syrus mentioned. "If I'm going to learn this deck well enough in just three days I'll need your help."

"I'll do that." Frisk smiled. "There. You alright now Zane?"

"No." Zane answered. "Syrus, don't do this. You don't understand what you're suggesting. I'll finish this duel on my own, it isn't your fight."

"I'm not going to stand here, and kill yourself Zane." Syrus said picking up the Cyberdark Horn card.

The moment Syrus picked up the card a sharp pain passed through his body causing him to drop it.

"Syrus, you can't use those cards. I'll be fine." Zane argued before clutching his chest again. "Frisk, Jaden, tell him it's the wrong choice."

"I wish I can say it but your in no condition to duel." Frisk told him firmly. "Syrus has to do this."

"You know what those cards will do to him, I'm not going to stand here and let you duel him Syrus." Zane said weakly. "I..."

As he said that Zane collapsed again. "Sy...rus, you can't..."

Frisk used her light powers to heal him again, before she leviated the cards back in order before placing them in the deck box, and hand it to Syrus. "Be careful with this Deck Syrus." Frisk told him.

Syrus just nodded. _'Zane, how much damage did these cards do to you?'_

"Jaden, help me get Zane to the infirmary." Atticus mentioned. "I don't know what's going to happen, but right now getting him taken care of has to take priority."

Jaden nodded as they took him there.

Frisk keep off her healing powers before looking over at Syrus. "That was brave of you." Frisk smiled. "Eager to face the dangers of the Underworld Deck to defend Zane's honor."

"Eager, no I'm completely terrified but..." Syrus started before looking at the deck box in his hands. "I'd do anything to help Zane, I just hope I last long enough and manage to use these cards well enough to beat that guy."

"I know." Frisk smiled before placing a hand on his shoulder. "And I'll do my best to help you on it."

"Thanks, and I'll do what I can to help you too." Syrus replied. "I'll catch up, I want to get in a bit of practice first."

Frisk nodded before walking to join the others.

"How is he?" Alexis asked.

"His heart is in really bad shape." Fontaine answered. "Frisk with the right amount of your healing he'll recover in hour."

Frisk nodded before walking, and sitting down beside his bedside before using her power on him to get him healed.

"What about Syrus Frisk?" Jaden asked.

"He'll be fine. After I get this done I'll join him." Frisk answered focusing on healing.

"Frisk, let me and Honest handle this." Yubel stated as the two of them appeared. "You go and help Syrus."

"Do you two even have any healing?" Frisk asked still healing.

"I have some." Honest revealed.

"No, but what I can do is take some of the damage done to his body and spread it out. Then Honest should be able to heal everyone." Yubel answered. "As it stands though, Zane is in bad shape and not even you can keep him on his feet for more than a few hours at the most, if he tried to duel he'd last five minutes max."

Frisk nodded before stopped healing as Honest, and Yubel got to work.

 _'Zane, don't worry. Syrus will be fine.'_ Jaden thought calmly.

Frisk made it to Syrus, and asked "How are you doing?"

"Not well." Syrus admitted taking the deck out of his duel disc. "The deck isn't responding to me at all, there's no way I'll be able to win this duel."

Frisk checked over, and said "The deck knows your not Zane."

"Then there's nothing I can do, I'm going into that duel and I'm just going to have to wait to lose?" Syrus asked. "I can't let that happen."

"Well let me see here." Frisk closed her eyes as she placed a hand over the deck as if trying to read it's mind.

"Frisk?" Syrus asked quietly.

Frisk focused before feeling something as she snapped her eyes opened. "I know what it wants."

"You do, is it something I can do?" Syrus asked.

"It wants to grow stronger like a Duelist." Frisk answered. "And by doing that is to edit it with your deck."

"Edit it with..." Syrus started before his eyes widened. "Frisk, do you think you can give me fifteen minutes and then have a practice match? I might have an idea."

"Good idea." Frisk nodded before walking out.

 _'I hope this works, it's the only idea I have.'_ Syrus thought before looking at the deck. "No, it's going to work and I'm going to beat Makoto."

* * *

 **Sorry for the short duels but I'm sticking with Canon for Makoto. Next up is Frisk vs Syrus. Be sure to review!**


	6. Syrus Truesdale Rises!

**Hey guys sorry this took so long my laptop is really freaken stubborn! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _15 minutes later..._

Frisk still waiting.

"Sorry that took so long." Syrus apologized running up to her.

"That's alright. Is it ready?" Frisk asked.

"I hope so." Syrus answered before activating his duel disc.

Frisk activated hers.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Break by Three Days Grace)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Syrus: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Who goes first?" Frisk asked.

"You can." Syrus said calmly.

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk drew, as she said "I'll summon, Royal Guard Captain - Undyne in attack mode, and that's all." As Undyne appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Captain - Undyne_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, destroy one card your opponent controls. If you discard a Spell Card, this card can attack twice._

* * *

Syrus 1st Turn:

"Ok, since you're the only one with a monster on the field I can summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode." Syrus started as Zane's metallic dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If there is a monster on your opponent's side of the field and there are no monsters on your side of the field, you can Special Summon this card from your hand._

* * *

"Then I play Remove Bomb." Syrus added. "I remove the top five cards of my deck from play, and for each monster removed that way you take 300 points of damage."

* * *

 _Remove Bomb_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove from play the top 5 cards of your Deck. Inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each Monster Card removed from play this way._

* * *

As Syrus said that he revealed the top five cards of his deck. Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Keel, Cyberdark Edge, Polymerization, and Infernal Dragon.

Bombs hit Frisk as she grunted. **(Frisk: 2800)**

"Now I'll set three cards and Cyber Dragon attacks Undyne." Syrus declared.

"Strident Blast!" Cyber Dragon attacked that destroyed Undyne. **(Frisk: 2600)**

Frisk smiled, "Your already getting the hang of it. Is the Underworld Cards giving any pains yet?"

"Actually, ever since I modified the deck I've been fine." Syrus started. "Then again, the duel is still far from over isn't it Frisk?"

"Indeed." Frisk smirked.

"I end my turn." Syrus mentioned calmly.

* * *

 **Frisk: 2600**

 **Syrus: 4000**

* * *

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk drew as she said, "I'll play Premature Burial, and by giving up 800 Life Points, Undyne returns!"

* * *

 _Premature Burial_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster._

* * *

 **(Frisk: 1800)** Undyne appeared. "And when Special Summoned a card on your field is destroyed! I'll pick that Cyber Dragon."

Syrus shielded his face as Undyne threw a spear and destroyed Cyber Dragon.

"Now attack him directly Undyne!" Frisk cried as Undyne threw another spear at the younger Truesdale.

"I play the trap card Power Wall." Syrus countered. "I send 19 cards to the graveyard."

* * *

 _Power Wall_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when you take battle damage from a monster. Send any number of cards from your Deck to the Graveyard, and the damage is reduced by 100 points for each one._

* * *

Once that happened the spear flew by passed him harmlessly.

Frisk smirked "Okay Syrus well I'll play this! Wrath of Toriel!"

* * *

 _Wrath of Toriel_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on your side of the field: Inflict 200 damage for each Level it has._

* * *

"With this I can inflict 200 points of damage equal to Undyne's level! That's 800 points!" At that a transparent version of Toriel fired a blast.

"Then I'll use Fusion Guard, sending a random Fusion Monster to the graveyard to negate the damage." Syrus said quickly.

* * *

 _Fusion Guard_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an effect that inflicts damage is activated. Negate its activation and effect, and randomly send 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

At that the blast flew by.

"Well okay Syrus." Frisk smiled. "Keep this up, and Zane will be proud."

"Thanks." Syrus smiled. "Is that it Frisk?"

"Once I place this, yes." Frisk smiled.

Syrus 3rd Turn:

"Ok, I start with Rebirth Judgment to make every monster in the graveyard Dragon-Types." Syrus started.

* * *

 _Rebirth Judgment_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When you activate this card, declare 1 Type. All monsters in any Graveyard are treated as the declared Type._

* * *

"Then I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Syrus stated drawing his card.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"Now I play Dimension Fusion, I pay 2000 life points to bring back the three Cyberdarks."

* * *

 _Dimension Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 2000 Life Points. Both players Special Summon as many of their removed from play monsters as possible._

* * *

 **(Syrus: 2000)**

"And Infernal Dragon." Frisk reminded.

Syrus nodded as the four monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Cyberdark Keel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict 300 damage to your opponent. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead._

* * *

 _Cyberdark Horn_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed_ _instead._

* * *

 _Cyberdark Edge_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. This card can attack your opponent directly. If it attacks using this effect, its ATK is halved during damage calculation only. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead._

* * *

 _Infernal Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card attacks, it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard from the field, you can Special Summon this card by Tributing 1 monster._

* * *

"Ok, now I activate Power Bond and use it to fuse Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Keel, and Cyberdark Edge. I summon Cyberdark Dragon!"

* * *

 _Power Bond_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Machine-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon._

* * *

Frisk looked up in amazement seeing the Underworld Deck's most powerful beast as it roared.

* * *

 _Cyberdark Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"Cyberdark Edge" + "Cyberdark Horn" + "Cyberdark Keel"_

 _This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this monster is Special Summoned, select 1 Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. This card gains 100 ATK for each Monster Card in your Graveyard. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead._

* * *

 _Cyberdark Dragon: **(ATK: 1000 * 2 = 2000)**_

"Now I pick one Dragon type monster in my graveyard and equip it to Cyberdark Dragon. I choose Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union!" Syrus stated as his monster appeared and Cyberdark Dragon attached to it.

 _Cyberdark Dragon: **(ATK: 2000 + 3400 = 5400)**_

"Next for every monster in my graveyard Cyberdark Dragon gains an extra 100 points, and I have eleven."

 _Cyberdark Dragon: **(ATK: 5400 + (100 * 11) = 6500)**_

"Now attack Undyne!"

The dragon attacked as Undyne couldn't withstand the pressure as Frisk cried out. **(Frisk: 0200)** She smirked "Sorry you'll have to try harder."

Syrus cried the shock, "How did you survive that!?"

Frisk chuckled before pointing to see that she played a trap, and Infernal Dragon was gone.

"What did you play?" Syrus asked again.

"This is something new I played called Attack Defense." Frisk smirked.

* * *

 _Attack Defense_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Tribute 1 Level 4 or lower monster on the field then target 1 monster your control: Increase that target's ATK by the ATK of the tributed monster, and if you do reduce the ATK of one monster your opponent controls by 1000 until the end phase._

* * *

"You see it allows me to tribute any level 4 or lower monster on the field either mine or yours, and increase Undyne's attack points by the same amount, and drain one of your monster's attack points by 1000."

"Then I'll have to end my turn." Syrus mentioned.

 **(Syrus: 1000)**

* * *

 **Frisk: 0200**

 **Syrus: 1000**

* * *

Frisk 4th Turn:

"Your really doing well Syrus." Frisk smiled.

"Yeah, but it's over isn't it?" Syrus asked. "You're about to win aren't you?"

"Let's find out." Frisk said drawing.

Syrus looked at Frisk waiting for her move.

Frisk looked, and saw "I'll play Magnet Circle LV2 to call on Mettaton in defense mode!"

* * *

 _Magnet Circle LV2_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Machine-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

 _Mettaton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _When this card is destroyed in defense position, Special Summon 1 "Mettaton EX" from your Hand, or Deck._

* * *

"Alright." Syrus mentioned.

"Next I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon on that monster you equip Cyber Dark Dragon with!" Frisk continued.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

Super Vehicroid - Stealth Union shattered.

 _Cyberdark Dragon: **(ATK: 5500 - 3400 = 2100)**_

"That ends my turn." Frisk ended.

Syrus 4th Turn:

Syrus drew his card and his eyes widened. _'Ok, here goes nothing.'_ "I summon Drillroid in attack mode, now attack Mettaton!"

* * *

 _Drillroid_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Before damage calculation, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster: Destroy that monster._

* * *

The monster attacked Syrus took the recoil. **(Syrus: 0900)**

Then Mettaton in his human form appeared doing his dance posses. **(ATK: 1000 + 1900 = 2900)**

* * *

 _Mettaton EX_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, target one monster card in your Graveyard, banish that monster, and this card gains ATK power equal to it's ATK points._

* * *

"I knew it, I end my move." Syrus said calmly.

Frisk drew before saying "Mettaton EX attack Cyberdark Dragon!" The monster attacked as the dark dragon roared as Syrus took 800 points of damage. **(Syrus: 0100)**

"Why, you could have attacked Drillroid and won the duel." Syrus pointed out.

"I know there is one card for you to turn it around." Frisk pointed out. "I am just giving you a chance to show me." Before playing Heavy Storm that destroyed Rebirth Judgement.

* * *

 _Heavy Storm_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field._

* * *

Syrus 5th Turn:

"It's my turn." Syrus declared drawing his card.

Frisk wondered how he'll do his best with Rebirth Judgement gone.

Syrus looked at the card and closed his eyes. _'Even with this it won't be enough.'_ "Frisk, I..."

As he said that Syrus started to move to surrender only to pause.

"No, if I'm going to lose I'll fight to the end with Cyberdark Impact!"

* * *

 _Cyberdark Impact!_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Return 1 "Cyberdark Horn", "Cyberdark Edge" and "Cyberdark Keel" from your side of the field, hand, or Graveyard to your Deck. Special Summon 1 "Cyberdark Dragon" from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

"I return the three Cyberdarks to my deck to summon Cyberdark Dragon one more time." Syrus declared.

 _Cyberdark Dragon: **(ATK: 1000 + (100 * 8) = 1800)**_

"Whoa impressive." Frisk said never hearing of that card. "Well Syrus it is still weaker then Mettaton EX, and with Rebirth Judgement gone you can't power it up."

"Yeah, I know." Syrus agreed. "Well, I've come this far so..."

Suddenly Syrus's graveyard started to glow.

"Huh?" Frisk looked surprised at this.

Suddenly a card ejected from his graveyard and Syrus took it before his eyes widened in shock. "This is, I equip Cyberdark Dragon with Dragonroid!"

"Dragonroid!?" Frisk asked in shocked. "I get it! With Rebirth Judgement gone you can use that to counter it's loss!"

"If it comes to that, hopefully I won't have to but at least it's there if I need it." Syrus agreed.

 _Cyberdark Dragon: **(ATK: 1800 + 2900 = 4700)**_

"I surrender. I don't know if beating you will have any unexpected consequences, but I do know that I'll definitely defeat Makoto."

"No it won't." Frisk smiled. "Nothing bad will happen if you beat me. Go ahead, and attack."

Syrus took a deep breath.

"If you're sure, Cyberdark Dragon attack Mettaton EX!" Syrus declared before holding his breath in case Chara appeared.

The dragon attacked with a huge roar as Frisk grunted just as everyone with Zane walking arrived, and looked on.

Mettaton EX grunted as he was obliterated as Frisk was pushed back landing on the ground with a yelp.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0000**

 **Syrus: 0100**

 **Syrus wins the duel!**

* * *

Frisk smiled, "He's ready."

Syrus walked over to Frisk. "Need a hand?"

Frisk smiled taking his hand. "Your really ready Syrus."

"Yeah, but what about your match?" Syrus asked.

"I will do fine." Frisk assured. "You just focus on taking Makoto down." Before noticing company, "Oh hey guys."

"Syrus, how did you..." Zane started in disbelief. "Are you alright?"

Syrus looked over, and said "I'm fine."

"I just looked in the Underworld Deck's mind, and saw that it wanted to grow stronger like a duelist Zane." Frisk explained. "And I told him that it will by editing it with his deck, and as a result that happened, and no pain happened."

Zane just looked at Syrus in shock before smiling. "You're a better duelist than I am Syrus, I have no doubt you'll win."

Syrus looked shocked at that compliment. Zane just smiled.

"Well let's get you prep." Frisk smiled.

"Yeah, you're right." Syrus agreed.

Frisk smiled, "I'm proud Syrus."

"Thanks." Syrus smiled.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

They walked, and See Makoto was waiting.

"So you actually showed up, I'm impressed." Makoto taunted.

"I'll defend my brother's honor." Syrus promised.

"We'll see, but by the time this duel is over the Cyber Style will be dead." Makoto smirked.

They both activated their duel disks.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: I Don't Want To Be Here Anymore by Rise Against)**

 **Syrus: 4000**

 **Makoto: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Syrus 1st Turn:

"I'll play Cyber Phoenix in attack mode!" A metal bird appeared on his field.

* * *

 _Cyber Phoenix_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _While this card is in Attack Position, negate any Spell/Trap effects that target 1 Machine monster you control (and no other cards). When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: You can draw 1 card._

* * *

"Then I set three cards, and end my turn!"

Makoto 1st Turn:

"Not bad, as for me I'll summon Jinzo Returner in attack mode."

* * *

 _Jinzo - Returner_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _This card can attack your opponent directly. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Jinzo" from your Graveyard._

* * *

"Now he can attack you directly so I'll do just that." Makoto stated.

The Jinzo fired a blast as Syrus cried, "I play the trap card, Power Wall! So now I send 6 cards from my deck to the graveyard to drop the amount of damage by 100!"

* * *

 _Power Wall_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when you take battle damage from a monster. Send any number of cards from your Deck to the Graveyard, and the damage is reduced by 100 points for each one._

* * *

The blast passed harmlessly by him.

"That trap again, in that case I'll use a spell card. Psychic Wave, this spell sends Jinzo to the graveyard to deal 600 points of damage." Makoto declared.

* * *

 _Psychic Wave_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate only by sending 1 "Jinzo" from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard while a face-up Attack Position "Jinzo - Returner" is on the field. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of a face-up "Jinzo - Returner" you control._

* * *

At that Jinzo - Returner fired some lightning before Syrus cried, "I play my face-down! Fusion Guard! So I send Cyber End Dragon from my Extra Deck to the graveyard to negate the effect damage this turn!"

* * *

 _Fusion Guard_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an effect that inflicts damage is activated. Negate its activation and effect, and randomly send 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Fine, then I'll just have to play a card I'm sure you remember. My DNA Erasure Magic, and just like before I choose Dragons." Makoto smirked.

* * *

 _DNA Erasure Magic_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Declare 1 monster Type. Any monster of the declared Type that is sent from the hand or field to the Graveyard is removed from play instead._

* * *

"Now I'll end my move with one facedown card."

* * *

 **Syrus: 4000**

 **Makato: 4000**

* * *

Syrus 2nd Turn:

 _'He's good. But I gotta remember Frisk's advice, and I will not lose.'_ Syrus thought drawing. "I activate Rebirth Judgement!"

* * *

 _Rebirth Judgment_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When you activate this card, declare 1 Type. All monsters in any Graveyard are treated as the declared Type._

* * *

"That trap again?" Makoto questioned angrily.

 _'So far so good, but something tells me it won't be that easy.'_ Zane thought.

"Now I activate Cyberdark Impact!"

* * *

 _Cyberdark Impact!_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Return 1 "Cyberdark Horn", "Cyberdark Edge" and "Cyberdark Keel" from your side of the field, hand, or Graveyard to your Deck. Special Summon 1 "Cyberdark Dragon" from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

"With this I take Cyberdarks Horn, Keel, and Edge back to my deck, and then summon Cyberdark Dragon!" Syrus declared as Cyberdark Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Cyberdark Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"Cyberdark Edge" + "Cyberdark Horn" + "Cyberdark Keel"_

 _This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this monster is Special Summoned, select 1 Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. This card gains 100 ATK for each Monster Card in your Graveyard. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead._

* * *

Makoto just scowled as the dragon appeared.

"And with Rebirth Judgement the Cyber End Dragon in my graveyard counts as a dragon which means I equip it to Cyberdark Dragon!" Syrus cried as the Cyber End Dragon card slipped out of his graveyard, and equipped it to the dragon.

 _Cyberdark Dragon: **(ATK: 1000 + 4000 = 5000)**_

"Big mistake, I reveal my Crush Card trap and I activate it by sacrificing Jinzo - Returner!" Makoto declared.

* * *

 _Crush Card Virus_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Tribute 1 DARK monster with 1000 or less ATK; check your opponent's hand, all monsters they control, and all cards they draw until the end of your opponent's 3rd turn after this card's activation, and destroy all monsters with 1500 or more ATK._

* * *

"Crush Card Virus!?" Frisk asked shocked as Syrus looked up as Cyberdark Dragon exploded.

"Well, what cards are you holding? My virus hits your hand too." Makoto reminded him.

"Sorry no monsters with over 1500 points here." Syrus said revealing Dimension Fusion, and Remove Bomb.

"Maybe not, but Jinzo - Returner has a special ability." Makoto revealed. "When he's sent to the graveyard I can special summon a a Jinzo from my graveyard."

As Makoto said that Jinzo appeared next to him.

* * *

 _Jinzo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Trap Cards, and their effects on the field, cannot be activated. Negate all Trap effects on the field._

* * *

"With him out, Rebirth Judgment is negated so you don't have any more dragons in the graveyard."

 _'Maybe not but he has something you don't know.'_ Frisk thought smirking. _'That is of it's in the graveyard.'_

"In that case I switch Cyber Phoenix in defense mode, and end my turn." Syrus relented.

Makoto 2nd Turn:

"It's my move, and time for you to lose." Makoto stated. "I summon Drillago, and you know what that means."

* * *

 _Drillago_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _If the only cards your opponent controls are face-up monsters with 1600 or more ATK, this card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

The machine appeared but Aster pointed out, "Cyber Phoenix only has 1200 attack points, and 1600 defense points."

"True, but who said I was done?" Makoto asked with a grin. "You're in for a treat kid, the Jinzo Style's strongest monster. I sacrifice Jinzo in order to summon Jinzo - Lord!"

At that Makoto's Jinzo screamed before it evolved to it's Lord form.

That made Frisk looked at her Jinzo, and Jinzo - Lord cards.

* * *

 _Jinzo - Lord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 1 face-up "Jinzo" you control to the Graveyard. Trap Cards cannot be activated and the effects of all Trap Cards on the field are negated. Once per turn, you can destroy all face-up Trap Cards. Inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card destroyed by this effect._

* * *

 ** _"He did better than I thought he would, but the kid's out of options. His Cyberdark Impact is used up so he can't bring out Cyberdark Dragon anymore."_ **Jinzo told her.

"Now then, every turn Jinzo - Lord destroys every trap card on your field and for each one he deals 300 points of damage. Oh, and I see the perfect trap to start, your Rebirth Judgment card." Makoto declared.

"Now then, Jinzo - Lord destroys Cyber Phoenix." Makoto stated.

The Lord attacked the Phoenix destroying it as Syrus cried, "Once Cyber Phoenix is destroyed I can draw one card!" He drew.

"Now Drillago attacks directly." Makoto smirked as the drill attacked. **(Syrus: 2400)**

"Then using Jinzo - Lord's ability your Rebirth Judgment is destroyed." Makoto smirked.

"No without that Syrus can't use Cyber End Dragon again!" Jaden cried as the trap was destroyed. **(Syrus: 2100)**

"I think that's enough for now so it's your move again little boy." Makoto taunted.

* * *

 **Syrus: 2100**

 **Makoto: 4000**

* * *

Syrus 3rd Turn:

Syrus drew his card, and saw it was Spell Ecomnomics.

"Well, what did you draw? My virus is still in effect." Makoto pointed out.

Syrus revealed the spell card.

"Another spell, fine then go ahead with your turn." Makoto stated.

"I pass." Syrus told him.

"You what?" Makoto asked before smirking. "Fine, if that's your choice."

Makoto 3rd Turn:

"You lose, Jinzo - Lord attack him directly!"

"I play Kiteroid's effect from my graveyard!" Syrus countered.

"What?" Makoto questioned as Jinzo - Lord's attack stopped inches from Syrus. "Fine, Drillago can still attack you directly."

Syrus looked up terrified before the attack hit. **(Syrus: 0500)**

"Syrus!" Jaden cried.

"I'm alright Jay." Syrus replied. "I still have 500 points left."

 _'I hope he'll win.'_ Frisk thought.

"Now then, I play the spell Trap Request." Makoto stated.

* * *

 _Trap Request_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _During each of your Standby Phases, select 1 Trap Card from your opponent's Deck and Set it in their Spell & Trap Card Zone. It cannot be activated. If it is removed from the field, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"That ends my move, but you've lost. I win on my next turn."

* * *

 **Syrus: 0500**

 **Makoto: 4000**

* * *

Syrus 4th Turn:

Syrus drew, and saw it was Dragonroid.

"Well, what's the lucky card this turn?" Makoto inquired.

Syrus revealed the card s no-one noticed Frisk smirking.

"That's a pretty impressive monster, too bad for you it goes straight to the graveyard." Makoto smirked.

Syrus discarded the monster as he said, "Now I play the spell card, Remove Bomb to remove from play the top five cards from my deck, and inflict 300 points of damage to you for each monster removed by that effect."

* * *

 _Remove Bomb_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove from play the top 5 cards of your Deck. Inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each Monster Card removed from play this way._

* * *

"Go ahead, even if you dealt 1500 points it won't change the outcome of the duel." Makoto noted confidently.

Syrus shows Cyberdarks Horn, Edge, and Keel Polymerization, and Mystical Space Typhoon.

"All three Cyberdarks?" Makoto questioned in shock.

 **(Makoto: 3100)**

"Now I play Spell Economics so now I don't pay any points to play spells!" Syrus continued.

* * *

 _Spell Economics_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _You do not pay Life Points to activate Spell Cards._

* * *

"Syrus, he..." Zane started before smiling. "I thought his match with you was impressive Frisk."

"Not as impressive as this." Frisk smiled.

"Now I play Dimension Fusion to bring back all three Cyberdarks!" Syrus cried as they all appeared.

* * *

 _Dimension Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 2000 Life Points. Both players Special Summon as many of their removed from play monsters as possible._

* * *

 _Cyberdark Keel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict 300 damage to your opponent. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead._

* * *

 _Cyberdark Horn_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed_ _instead._

* * *

 _Cyberdark Edge_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. This card can attack your opponent directly. If it attacks using this effect, its ATK is halved during damage calculation only. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead._

* * *

"I now activate, Power Bond!"

* * *

 _Power Bond_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Machine-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon._

* * *

"Fine, summon it to the field. Cyberdark Dragon is still weaker than both of my monsters." Makoto said confidently.

The monster appeared before it's power doubled.

 _Cyberdark Dragon: **(ATK: 1000 x 2 = 2000)**_

"Ok, attack Drillago you haven't forgotten what Power Bond does have you?" Makoto questioned. "You've sealed your fate."

"I'm not done." Syrus' graveyard glowed before showing Dragonroid. "While in the graveyard, Dragonroid counts as a Dragon-Type."

"Wait, but that would mean..." Makoto started nervously.

The robot appeared roaring as Cyberdark Dragon equip it.

 _Cyberdark Dragon:_ **_(ATK: 2000 + 2900 = 4900)_**

"4900 attack points?" Makoto asked in shock before looking at Drillago nervously.

"And that isn't all. It gains 100 extra for every monster in my graveyard, and I have 9." Syrus continued.

 _Cyberdark Dragon: **(ATK: 4900 + 900 = 5800)**_

"It's over, Syrus wins." Zane smiled.

"Cyberdark Dragon attack Jinzo - Lord!" Syrus cried as the dragon roared.

The attack struck Jinzo - Lord destroying it.

* * *

 **Syrus: 0500**

 **Makoto: 0000**

 **Syrus wins the duel!**

* * *

"That's impossible." Makoto said weakly before passing out.

As he said this the monsters vanished as Syrus breathe heavily from that tough battle.

"That was a great duel Syrus, you were incredible." Zane smiled.

As Zane said this he started clapping as Syrus blushed a bit from that.

"Uh Zane..." Syrus handed the Underworld Deck to him, and said "Here you need this back."

"No I don't. Those are your cards, I'll start again and once I've fully recovered we can enter the pro leagues together." Zane told him. "Besides, something tells me you're the one who should have taken those cards in the first place."

Syrus looked a bit surprised before Jaden patted his shoulder "Way to go Syrus! That was your best duel yet!"

"Thanks." Syrus blushed a bit more. "Anyway, now that I've dealt with this we can worry about more important things right you guys?"

"Deal with Trueman, and your gonna help us on it." Frisk smiled.

"Right, he needs to pay for every..." Syrus started as Asriel ran up to them with tears in his eyes.

"Asriel?" Frisk asked, "What's wrong?"

"Mom and Dad, he... Trueman..." Asriel started before starting to sob.

"Oh no he didn't!" Frisk seethed.

Asriel just continued to cry.

"That's it, he's going to pay for everything he's done!" Jaden declared angrily.

They all ran to where Trueman is.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter but since my laptop was really stubborn this is all I can put in. Be sure to review!**


	7. Frisk vs Trueman!

**Sorry it took too long guys. I had been busy. ENJOY!**

* * *

When they got there they saw Chazz standing there with his arms crossed.

"I've been expecting you Frisk." Chazz smirked. "Ready to lose again?"

"Don't you dare cosplay my boyfriend, Trueman!" Frisk said angirly.

"What are you talking about?" Chazz questioned before activating his duel disc. "You aren't my girlfriend and you never will be. So stop stalling and duel."

"Fine Trueman." Frisk relented activating her's.

"Duel!" Chazz and Frisk declared simultaneously.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Hopeless by Breaking Benjamin)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Ladies first." Chazz smirked.

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk drew, as she said "I'll start with the field spell, Snowdin!"

* * *

 _Snowdin_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _The turn player can Special Summon any level 5 or lower monster from their hands, if they control no monsters on the field._

* * *

"Fine with me, play whatever you want." Chazz smirked.

"I'll special summon, Sans the Skeleton with it, and set a face-down, and end my turn!" Frisk cried as the skeleton appeared.

* * *

 _Sans the Skeleton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Zombie/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2700_

 _When this card attacks a monster, you a roll a dice. If you get a three, five, or one this card destroys the monster. If this card is destroyed shuffled it to your deck instead._

* * *

Chazz 1st Turn:

"Not bad, but I'll start with the spell card Enchanting Fitting Room. At the cost of 800 points I reveal the top four cards of my deck, and any level three or lower monsters get summoned to my field. But I'll activate the Quick-Play, Paying Off so now I don't have the pay any points!" Chazz stated.

* * *

 _Enchanting Fitting Room_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 800 Life Points. Pick up 4 cards from the top of your Deck and Special Summon to your side of the field all Level 3 or lower Normal Monsters among the picked-up cards. Return all the other picked-up cards to your Deck and the Deck is then shuffled._

* * *

 _Paying Off_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate only when you activate a card effect that requires paying Life Points: You don't pay any points._

* * *

"Well, looks like I'm in luck. I summon Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green, and Ojama Black!"

* * *

 _Ojama Yellow_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _He's one of the Ojama Trio. It's said that he butts in by any means necessary. It's also said that when the three are together, something happens._

* * *

 _Ojama Black_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _He's one of the Ojama Trio. It's said that he butts in by any means necessary. It's also said that when the three are together, something happens._

* * *

 _Ojama Green_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _He's one of the Ojama Trio. It's said that he butts in by any means necessary. It's also said that when the three are together, something happens._

* * *

The three appeared as Frisk asked them in their mind, _'You three okay?'_

 ** _'No, it's dark and scary.'_** Ojama Yellow answered.

"I'm not done, I summon Armed Dragon LV3!" Chazz continued.

The dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV3_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 900_

 _During your Standby Phase: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV5" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"Now for a spell, Ojama Delta Hurricane. Since I have the three Ojama's in play this destroys every card on your field Frisk. Blow them away boys." Chazz declared.

* * *

 _Ojama Delta Horricane!_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can only activate this card while "Ojama Green", "Ojama Yellow" and "Ojama Black" are face-up on your side of the field. Destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field._

* * *

The three looked sympathic before they attacked destroying everything as Frisk grunted.

"Next up, Level Up!" Chazz smirked.

* * *

 _Level Up!_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 face-up "LV" monster you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 monster from your hand or Deck that is listed in the sent monster's text, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

"This lets me sacrifice Armed Dragon LV3 to summon Armed Dragon LV5, and he'll attack you directly." Chazz declared.

The dragon attacked as Frisk wasn't able to block it. **(Frisk: 1600)**

"That ends my move, but I'm really disappointed if that's all you can do." Chazz taunted.

Frisk sneered "You may act like him Trueman but their is one thing of his you don't have."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Chazz questioned.

* * *

 **Frisk: 1600**

 **Chazz: 4000**

* * *

Frisk 2nd Turn:

"His SOUL." Frisk answered drawing. "And I'll play Premarure Burial to call Sans back!" Sans appeared again. **(Frisk: 0800)**

* * *

 _Premature Burial_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster._

* * *

"My SOUL, you have to be joking. Though here's a fact, you've never once beaten me in a duel." Chazz smirked. "And that isn't changing anytime soon."

Frisk glared before saying "Fight him Chazz! Fight Trueman!"

"What's to fight, now you can finish your turn or attack. Your choice Frisk." Chazz stated coldly. "Oh, and once I'm done with her your next Jaden."

"You are not Chazz, and you never will be Trueman. You can't fool me." Frisk sneered.

Chazz just scoffed before melting into Trueman. "Happy now?"

"Very." Frisk answered. "And with that I'll make sure this is the last time your hurting people. I never had a desire to kill people but now I do. Chara if you can hear me give me your power so I can finish him."

 _'Oh, gladly.'_ Chara said into her mind as she felt him smirk.

Her eyes started glowing red as she glared at Trueman with all her hatred.

"Now I play the spell Bones! With this by equipping it to Sans he counts as two tributes."

* * *

 _Bones_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field: It counts as two Tributes for Tribute Summoning._

* * *

A bone appeared as Sans took it. "Now I sacrifice him to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The skeleton vanished as the dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale._

* * *

"Not a bad monster, but it's too weak to defeat me and keep in mind the Ojama monsters are in defense mode." Trueman pointed out.

"Your dragon is still weaker." Frisk reminded. "Blue-Eyes attack! White Lightning!"

The Armed Dragon LV5 was destroyed.

 **(Trueman: 3400)**

"Make your move." Frisk sneered playing a face-down.

Trueman 2nd Turn:

"Alright, I'll set one card and summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode." Trueman stated with a smirk as the soldier appeared.

* * *

 _Chthonian Solider_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _When this monster is destroyed, your opponent takes any Battle Damage you took from that battle._

* * *

"That's all."

"You must be joking." Frisk sneered. "I know what that soldier's ability is. And it's the same monster that got me my first lost against Chazz, and a draw between me, and him. I am not going to attack him if that's what your hoping."

"You can't blame me for trying Frisk." Trueman shrugged.

"But I'll play this! Zero Gravity! And it switches all our monster's battle mode!" Frisk cried.

* * *

 _Zero Gravity_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Change the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field._

* * *

Trueman looked surprised as every monster on the field switched modes.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0800**

 **Trueman: 3400**

* * *

Frisk 3rd Turn:

"Now I play Shield Crush to destroy Chthonian Soldier!" Frisk cried as the blast destroyed Chthonian Solider.

* * *

 _Shield Crush_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Defense Position monster on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"Now I switch Blue-Eyes to attack mode!" The dragon stood up staring at the Ojamas hungirly.

 ** _"Please don't eat us!"_** Ojama Black cried as the three Ojamas hugged each other with tears in their eyes.

"He isn't." Frisk told them. "Sorry guys I have to do this to get Chazz back."

 ** _"Ok, but you can get him back right?"_** Ojama Yellow asked.

"I know I will." Frisk assured.

Ojama Yellow wiped his eyes. **_"Ok, then do what you have to."_**

 ** _"Yellow!"_** Ojama Black and Ojama Green said together.

Frisk nodded before crying, "Blue-Eyes attack Ojama Yellow with all your might! White Lightning!"

The dragon roared before firing a huge blast at the yellow ojama.

 ** _"Brother!"_ **Ojama Black and Ojama Green said as Ojama Yellow was vaporized.

 **(Trueman: 0400)**

Trueman stumbled a bit after the hard blow.

"Doesn't feel too good now is it?" Frisk sneered at her opponent.

"That was no ordinary attack, but you've lost." Trueman told her as he morphed back into Chazz. "You never cared about anyone so why should I care about a heartless monster like you?"

Frisk glared as she said "You know that won't help you right? I know your Trueman inside, and out! I place these two face-down, and that's all! Make your final move!"

Chazz 3rd Turn:

"I summon a second Chthonian Soldier in attack mode, and then I play Monster Reborn to bring back a monster from your graveyard." Chazz declared.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"I bring back, Sans the Skeleton!"

Frisk looked, and saw what he was planning. But she has other plans. "I play Ring of Destruction!"

* * *

 _Rink of Destruction_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Destroy 1 face-up monster and inflict damage to both players equal to its ATK._

* * *

"Ring of... so you're ending it in a DRAW then?" Chazz questioned.

"No I'm not." Frisk seethed. "Activate Ring of Defense!"

* * *

 _Ring of Defense_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Reduce the effect damage to you from the effect of a Trap Card to 0._

* * *

Chazz just smirked before revealing the card in his hand.

Ring of Defense.

Frisk grunted as Sans the Skeleton was destroyed while both players didn't received any damage.

"I end my move by switching Ojama Green and Ojama Black back into defense mode." Chazz stated before smirking. "Actually on second thought before I get to you Jaden I have one more goat to deal with."

"Stop mimicking my boyfriend Trueman." Frisk growled. _'Chara I need more of your power to kill this guy!'_

 _'Take as much as you need.'_ Chara replied as Frisk's entire deck started glowing red.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0800**

 **Chazz: 0400**

* * *

Frisk 4th Turn:

Frisk drew as she said "I'll play the Malicious Spirit Ritual spell card!"

* * *

 _Malicious Spirit Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Malicious Spirit - Chara". You must also pay half your Life Points and tribute one monster, on the field._

* * *

"Frisk?" Jaden asked nervously.

"Chara show yourself!" Frisk cried as the dragon vanished under the flowers.

As Frisk said that Chara's original monster form appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Malicious Spirit - Chara_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF:_ _3400_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Malicious Spirit Ritual". Once per turn, discard 1 Monster card in your hand, and this card gains 1000 ATK for each level the monster Monster you discarded had._

* * *

 **(Frisk: 0400)**

"Only 1000 points, you must be joking." Trueman stated.

"By discarding a monster in my hand he gains 1000 attack points for each level until end of turn!" Frisk cried before showing the monster was Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus.

"Wait, but that's 5000 attack points." Trueman stated in shock.

Chara grinned wickedly. **(ATK: 1000 + 4000 = 5000)**

"Next I'll play Fairy Meteor Crush so that Chara can deal piercing damage!" Frisk gritted her teeth.

"Piercing damage, the Ojama monsters only have 1000 defense points which means..." Trueman started nervously.

"You lost." Frisk seethed. "Chara attack Ojama Black, and destroy Trueman!"

"I play the trap Attack Guidance Armor and redirect your attack to Chthonian Soldier!" Trueman countered.

* * *

 _Attack Guidance Armor_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Direct an attack to the monster that is equipped with the Cursed Armor._

* * *

"I play the trap card, Dimension Wall." Frisk seethed. "So now all damage I take from this battle is zero which means you have 7200 points of damage to you."

* * *

 _Dimension Wall_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Instead of you, your opponent takes the Battle Damage you would have taken from this battle_.

* * *

Trueman stared in shock as his life points hit zero and he exploded into shadows.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0400**

 **Trueman: 0000**

 **Frisk wins the duel!**

* * *

Frisk breathed as Chara's power vanished without a trace.

 _'I suppose I should thank you Chara...'_ Frisk thought.

 _'Don't thank me yet, he got away.'_ Chara told her.

 _'What?'_ Frisk thought shocked. _'Didn't that kill him?'_

 _'Apparently not, next time I'll handle him Frisk.'_ Chara told her. _'I don't like you, and you don't like me but neither of us want to see him live much longer.'_

 _'No question.'_ Frisk agreed to him.

 _'Then we're in agreement.'_ Chara said calmly before letting Frisk talk to the others.

Frisk turned back to everyone.

"Frisk, are you alright?" Jaden asked.

"I'm fine. I had to use Chara's power to stop Trueman, but that wasn't enough to destroy him." Frisk answered.

"I hate to admit it, but we need his help." Jaden admitted reluctantly.

Frisk nodded in agreement.

"So now what?" Alexis asked.

"Keep Trueman from hurting more people, and stop Nightshroud." Frisk answered.

"I... I'm dueling him next." Asriel said suddenly. "I know I can beat him."

"Asriel I know you want to help our mom, and dad but you can't win against him. I ask you as your sister not to face him." Frisk told him/

"You're wrong Frisk, I know I'll beat him." Asriel argued. "My new deck makes it a guarantee."

"What's your deck again Asriel?" Yuzu asked.

"It used to be a beast deck, but just a few days ago my Hyperdeath Deck arrived.

"Asriel, Chara told me he is doing it next." Frisk revealed.

"Chara, he's..." Asriel started before staring at Frisk. "Chara, if you can hear me then just answer one question. Was it all a lie, or were you ever truly happy when you were living with us? I don't know if you ever felt that way, but my happiest memories were of the time we spent as brothers."

Frisk said "You won't hear him speaking but I'll answer it for you."

Frisk listened for Chara's answer.

Chara was silent for a few moments before closing his eyes.

 _'I felt the same, but that's in the past and once Trueman and Nightshroud are dealt with the rest of the world follows.'_

Frisk told Asriel, Chara's answer.

Asriel just looked down before nodding. "Ok, just be careful. Despite everything, I don't want to lose you again Chara."

Frisk listened to Chara's reply at that.

 _'Asriel.'_ Chara thought sadly before looking down as a single tear fell. _'Tell him to stop Frisk, that's all in the past and it doesn't matter anymore.'_

Frisk told Asriel what Chara said.

"Come on, we should head back so we're ready for whatever Trueman tries next." Zane suggested.

They nodded as they walked in the academy.

* * *

 **Sorry for this being short but I wanted to make this fic as long as possible so I had to end it here. Be sure to review!**


	8. Might of the Darkness!

**Sorry it took too long guys. I had been busy. ENJOY!**

* * *

"There you are, everyone it's terrible!" Dr. Crowler mentioned. "Axel, Jesse, and Aster have all gone missing."

"They what!?" Frisk asked shocked. "Has Hamon been taken?"

"No, Jesse's monster, Sapphire Pegasus brought those three cards back here but Frisk... if he's going after the holders of the Sacred Beasts then..." Dr. Crowler started fearfully.

"Then we're his next victims." Kitsuna finished fearfully.

"Yusu, Kitsuna hand me the Sacred Beasts. If Trueman beats you he'll use them." Frisk told them.

The two of them nodded and handed her the Sacred Beasts. Frisk placed them in her deck box as she said "We better figure out where he's planning to attack next."

 _'That should be obvious, he's trying to get to you and Jaden. He's either going after Syrus, Undyne, or Alphys next.'_ Chara told her.

Zane looked around, and asked "Hey where's Syrus, and Asriel?"

Frisk's eyes widened. "We need to find them now!"

* * *

 _With them..._

Syrus, and Asriel were walking around with one goal: Bring Trueman down.

"I hope this works Asriel." Syrus mentioned nervously.

"It has to, besides... I'm not putting my brother and sister at risk like that. If you want to go back you can Syrus." Asriel told him.

"No I had it with him." Syrus mentioned.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Asriel agreed.

"Well well." The looked seeing what looks like a teenage boy with blonde hair wearing a black, and red outfit having on blue jeans, and wearing a black mask.

"Huh, who are you?" Asriel questioned.

"You might know me already. But I shall re-introduced myself. I am Nightshroud." The teen answered.

"Nightshroud!" Syrus stated in shock.

"You..." Asriel started before a square with an exclamation point in it appeared at Nightshroud's feet. "Give everyone back!"

As Asriel said that a bolt of lightning struck Nightshroud.

 **Nightshroud: LV 20 49,400/50,000**

"That was a weak attack." Nightshroud dusted himself off. "And rather having Trueman deal with you two, I'll take you two."

"LV 20!" Asriel cried in shock. "Fine, then if it's a duel you want it's a duel you'll get."

Nightshroud chuckled as they got ready.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Stay This Way from Ashes to New)**

 **Syrus: 4000**

 **Asriel: 4000**

 **Nightshroud: 8000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"Since this is a 2-on-one I'll have 8000." Nighsthroud mentioned.

Asriel 1st Turn:

"Fine, I'll start with three facedown cards and I'll summon Hyperdeath Priest in defense mode." Asriel declared.

* * *

 _Hyperdeath Priest_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Once per turn this card cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect. You can banish this card from your graveyard, add one "Hyperdeath" monster from your deck to your hand._

* * *

"Hmpu." Nightshroud huffed.

"I end my turn there, you're up Syrus." Asriel mentioned.

Syrus 2nd Turn:

Syrus nodded drawing before saying, "Okay I'll start by playing Infernal Dragon in attack mode!" The dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Infernal Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card attacks, it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard from the field, you can Special Summon this card by Tributing 1 monster._

* * *

"Now I set three cards, and end my turn."

Nightshroud 1st Turn:

"It's my move so I'll start with the field spell Clear World!" Nightshroud stated.

* * *

 _Clear World_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Each player gains the following effects based on the Attributes of the monsters they control:_  
 _● LIGHT: Play with your hand revealed._  
 _● DARK: Monsters you control cannot declare an attack._  
 _● EARTH: Once per turn, destroy 1 monster you control._  
 _● WATER: During your End Phase, discard 1 card._  
 _● FIRE: During your End Phase, take 1000 damage._  
 _● WIND: You cannot activate Spell Cards._

* * *

"Next I set three cards and summon Clear Cube in defense mode to end my move." Nightshroud stated.

* * *

 _Clear Cube_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This face-up card is not treated as a DARK monster. When this card is removed from the field, except when it is Tributed, you can Special Summon 1 "Clear Cube" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

 **Syrus: 4000**

 **Asriel: 4000**

 **Nightshroud: 8000**

* * *

Asriel 2nd Turn:

Asriel drew his card. Suddenly Asriel's hand was revealed to Nightshroud and Syrus revealing a second Hyperdeath Priest, a continuous spell card, and a field spell.

"I summon a second Hyperdeath Priest in defense mode." Asriel declared. "Then I play the spell card Gathering Souls!"

* * *

 _Gathering Souls_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _When this card is activated place one SOUL counter on it for every "Hyperdeath" monster on the field. If this card is destroyed with seven counters summon one "God of Hyperdeath Asriel" from your extra deck ignoring summoning conditions._

* * *

"Hehehe." Nightshroud chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Asriel questioned.

"You already lost, and yet you two continue to fight. Your hand is weak, and is not enough to stop me with that other priest, and Field Spell." Nightshroud chuckled.

"We'll see, I play the field spell Ebott Barrier, and that destroys Clear World!" Asriel stated.

The field was played but was destroyed.

"What?" Asriel asked in shock as Frisk and the others arrived. "Clear World doesn't have any effect to prevent me from playing my field spell!"

"True but I discard this to negate the activation." Nightshroud said showing a spell called, Terminate Field before sending it to the grave. "And now only Clear World will be the field spell in play for the next 3 of my turns."

"Fine, in that case I'll end my move." Asriel stated angrily.

"Asriel!/Syrus!" Both Frisk, and Zane called out.

"Well, I was hoping to deal with you two before they showed up." Nightshroud frowned. "Oh well, its too late to stop now because if they forfeit we all know what happens."

"Hey that's not Trueman." Tyranno mentioned.

"Your right but how's he?" Marek asked.

"That's him, Nightshroud." Honest answered.

"Nightshroud!?" Frisk cried in shock.

"It's fine Frisk, Syrus and I can handle him." Asriel told her. "Besides, his LV is 20. We both know what that means."

"Argh!" Frisk gritted her teeth.

Syrus 2nd Turn:

"And speaking of that I draw!" Syrus cried drawing.

"Syrus, it's too dangerous you need to get away from him now!" Jaden cried.

"I'll be fine Jaden." Syrus told him. "And I'll sacrifice Infernal Dragon to summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode!"

Zane's level 5 monster appeared giving out a metallic screech.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If there is a monster on your opponent's side of the field and there are no monsters on your side of the field, you can Special Summon this card from your hand._

* * *

"Oh?" Nightshroud inquired. "Now both of your hands are revealed."

Syrus showed his hand. Cyberdark Horn, Keel, and Edge, and Pot of Greed.

"So three dark monsters, not that they do you any good." Nightshroud taunted.

"You best keep quiet!" Syrus yelled. "I'll play Pot of Greed so I draw two cards!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

He drew, and revealed them to be another Cyber Dragon, and Polymerization.

"Please don't let me stop you." Nightshroud stated with a smirk.

Syrus smirked himself before saying "I now play Polymerization to fuse the two Cyber Dragons to summon, Cyber Twin Dragon!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

Zane's twin headed beast appeared.

* * *

 _Cyber Twin Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _"Cyber Dragon" +_ _"Cyber Dragon"_

 _A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase._

* * *

"That's quite the monster, but I have the trap card Attribute Chameleon. This lets me change the attribute of one monster on the field each turn until the end phase. So Cyber Twin Dragon becomes a dark monster, rendering it forbidden from attacking me." Nightshroud stated.

* * *

 _Attribute Chameleon_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once during your opponent's turn, you can select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls and declare 1 Attribute. That monster's Attribute becomes the declared Attribute until the End Phase._

* * *

"What!?" Syrus cried as Cyber Twin Dragon turned dark as Syrus' hand was no longer revealed. "I'll end my turn then."

Nightshroud 2nd Turn:

"Then I'll start by sacrificing..." Nightshroud started.

"You won't be doing anything, I play the trap card Hyper Goner!" Asriel interrupted.

* * *

 _Hyper Goner_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If you control two "Hyperdeath" Monsters or 1 "God of Hyperdeath Asriel" pay 1000 Life Points to destroy every card on your opponent's field. Banish this card to double the ATK and DEF of "God of Hyperdeath Asriel"._

* * *

"If I control two "Hyperdeath" monsters, or "God of Hyperdeath Asriel" I can pay 1000 life points to destroy every card on your side of the field."

 **(Asriel: 3000)**

The cards on Nightshroud's field started to vanish but he smirked "That won't work."

"Oh, and why won't it?" Asriel questioned.

The vanishing then stopped.

"What's going on, Hyper Goner can't be stopped by any other effects." Asriel pointed out.

"With this." Nightshroud revealed a face-down was played.

* * *

 _Clear Shield_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _All cards you control can't be affected to effects this turn. Pay Half your Life Points._

* * *

"Clear Shield. With it all cards on my field can't be destroyed by effects this turn but it requires me to pay half my Life Points." **(Nightshroud: 4000)**

"As I was saying, I sacrifice Clear Cube to summon Clear Vicious Knight." Nightshroud stated.

* * *

 _Clear Vicious Knight_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _This face-up card is not treated as a DARK monster. If your opponent controls a monster, you can Normal Summon this card with 1 Tribute. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if you control no other cards and have no cards in your hand, you can have this card gain ATK equal to the original ATK of the 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with the highest ATK, until the End Phase._

* * *

"2300?" Syrus asked shocked.

"That's still weaker than Cyber Twin Dragon's 2800." Asriel mentioned.

"True, but if he's the only card on my field and in my hand he can gain those points until the end phase of this turn." Nightshroud explained.

"Then it's a good thing you still have one facedown card." Syrus pointed out.

"And Attribute Chamelon." Asriel mentioned.

"True, so for now I'll just destroy one of your Hyperdeath Priests." Nightshroud stated calmly as the knight destroyed it. "That ends my move."

"This isn't good." Frisk mentioned.

 _'Frisk, I don't care what it takes but stop this duel now!'_ Chara shouted. _'You already took my sister from me and watched as your boyfriend was taken so don't just sit around here and do nothing again!'_

 _'Your wrong Chara. Your sister is here right now living in Jaden.'_ Frisk mentioned to him.

 _'Frisk, just please.'_ Chara begged. ' _Asriel is... don't let this duel continue.'_

 _'It's their battle Chara.'_ Frisk told him.

 _'Please Frisk, you don't understand.'_ Chara told her. _'Before all of this happened, Asriel he... Please, I'm begging you to save my brother. Our brother.'_

Frisk just ignored him as Asriel drew beginning his turn.

 _'Frisk!'_ Chara shouted with tears running down his face before his eyes darkened and he retreated as far into her mind as he could.

* * *

 **Syrus: 4000**

 **Asriel: 3000**

 **Nightshroud: 4000**

* * *

Asriel 3rd Turn:

"My move, and last turn I added a Hyperdeath Knight to my hand but instead of summoning it I activate the effect of Gathering Souls, I send it to the graveyard to summon God of Hyperdeath Asriel in attack mode!" Asriel declared. "His attribute is Divine so Clear World doesn't effect him!"

* * *

 _God of Hyperdeath Asriel_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: 5000_

 _DEF: 5000_

 _When this card is summoned, either by tribute or the effect of a "Hyperdeath" card, shuffle all other cards on the field into their owners decks. This card cannot attack the turn it is summoned. By paying half your life points and sending two differently named "Hyperdeath" monsters to the graveyard you cannot take any damage for three turns, and your opponent is not allowed to activate any spell or trap cards. This card cannot be destroyed, if this card is removed from the field take damage equal to its original attack points._

* * *

"5000?" Nightshroud asked not expecting this.

"Yeah, and he might not be able to attack now but by paying half my life points and sending Hyperdeath Priest on my field, and Hyperdeath Knight in my hand to the graveyard I can't take any damage for three turns." Asriel revealed.

 **(Asriel: 1500)**

"Now, I activate the other effect of Hyper Goner. I banish it to permanently double God of Hyperdeath Asriel's attack and defense points! That ends my move."

Syrus 3rd Turn:

Syrus drew, as he said "I'll now play this face-down, and that's all."

Nightshroud 3rd Turn:

"I draw." Nightsrhoud stated before smirking. "I use Attribute Chameleon to turn Cyber Twin Dragon into a Divine monster."

"Divine?" Syrus asked in confusion. "But Clear World's effect won't effect it."

"No, but this trap will." Nightshroud explained. "I activate Attribute Gravity, now any monsters in attack position with the same attribute have to battle."

* * *

 _Attribute Gravity_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If there are face-up monsters of the same Attribute on both player's fields, any monsters able to attack must attack monsters of the same Attribute._

* * *

"What!?" Syrus cried as both Cyber Twin, and Asriel turned to each other as they attacked each other.

"I play the spell, Limiter Removal to double Cyber Twin Dragon's power!" Syrus countered quickly.

* * *

 _Limiter Removal_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Double the ATK of all Machine-Type monsters you controlled at both the activation and resolution of this card, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase, destroy those monsters._

* * *

"It's still not enough, you'll take 4400 points of damage." Nightshroud smirked.

"I'll play this! My Power Wall! So now for every card I sent to my graveyard the damage is lowered by 100! So I'm ditching 30 cards!" Syrus cried leaving his deck to 4 cards as Cyber Twin Dragon was destroyed. **(Syrus: 2600)**

* * *

 _Power Wall_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when you take battle damage from a monster. Send any number of cards from your Deck to the Graveyard, and the damage is reduced by 100 points for each one._

* * *

"Well in that case I'll just set another monster and end my move." Nightshroud stated calmly.

Syrus cried "Before that I play the trap, Rebirth Judgement! And all cards in our graveyards turn into the exact monster I chose! And that means they'll be Dragons!"

* * *

 _Rebirth Judgement_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When you activate this card, declare 1 Type. All monsters in any Graveyard are treated as the declared Type._

* * *

 **Syrus: 2600**

 **Asriel: 1500**

 **Nightshroud: 4000**

* * *

Asriel 4th Turn:

"It's my move, so I'll start things off by playing Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Asriel stated before drawing. "Now I'll set both of them and attack Clear Vicious Knight with God of Hyperdeath Asriel! You lose!"

The god charged as an explosion kicked off.

Everyone waited to see what happened.

"Aw yeah!" Asriel cheered. "We did it! Nightshroud is defeated!"

"Am I really?"

Shocked they looked seeing Nightshroud survived the attack. **(Nightshroud: 0900)**

"Huh!? But I just dealt nearly 8000 points of damage!" Asriel protested in shock.

Nightshroud chuckled before saying "You nearly had me little goat."

"How do you still have points?" Syrus asked nervously.

"With this little baby." Nightshroud pointed as they see a trap was played.

* * *

 _Super Clear_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if your abut to be inflicted 2000 or more points of battle damage; Target 1 "Clear" monster on your field, triple it's orginal ATK._

* * *

"So instead of 7700 points of damage my attack only dealt 3100 points of damage." Asriel noted angrily. "I end my turn."

Syrus 3rd Turn:

Syrus drew as he said "I'll play, Mystical Space Typhoon, and your Clear World!" This time the field spell was destroyed.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"Good, with that field spell gone things are a lot better for them." Atticus noted.

"Yeah, but Sy only has three cards left." Jaden pointed out.

"Pathetic." Nightshroud scoffed.

"Now I play, Power Bond!" Syrus cried.

* * *

 _Power Bond_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Machine-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon._

* * *

"Syrus wait!" Asriel cried.

"I now call on Cyberdark Dragon!" Syrus cried as the dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Cyberdark Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"Cyberdark Edge" + "Cyberdark Horn" + "Cyberdark Keel"_

 _This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this monster is Special Summoned, select 1 Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. This card gains 100 ATK for each Monster Card in your Graveyard. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead._

* * *

 _Cyberdark Dragon: **(ATK: 1000 x 2 = 2000)**_

"Syrus, please tell me you summoned him in defense mode." Asriel said fearfully.

"Why? I got Nightshroud on the ropes now?" Syrus asked before saying, "Now I equip him with the Dragonroid from my graveyard!"

The machine roared as the dragon equipped itself.

 _Cyberdark Dragon: **(ATK: 2000 + 2900 = 4900)**_

"And since their are 16 monsters in my graveyard that's 1600 points!" Syrus continued.

 _Cyberdark Dragon: **(ATK: 4900 + (1*16) = 6500)**_

"Syrus, his traps force you to attack my monster!" Asriel cried.

"He's right, Attribute Chameleon turns Cyberdark Dragon into a Divine monster and Attribute Gravity forces it to battle all other Divine monsters on the field, including God of Hyperdeath Asriel with his 10000 attack points." Nightshroud smirked.

Syrus himself smirked before Attribute Chameleon shattered.

"What?" Nightshroud questioned in shock.

"I played this in this." Syrus smirked revelaing a card. "Cyberdark Destruction. For each 'Cyberdark' monster I control one spell/trap of yours is destroyed. Cyberdark Dragon's my only one so Attribute Chameleon goes."

"Nice, finish him off Syrus!" Asriel cheered.

"I will Cyberdark Dragon finish him!" Syrus cried as the dragon attacked.

An explosion happened.

"Aw yeah that takes care of him!" Syrus cheered.

Then they hear... laughing.

"Come on, you can't have blocked that one too!" Syrus argued. "You lost, plain and simple."

The smoke cleared to show Nightshroud chuckling. **(Nightshroud: 0900)**

 **Nightshroud: LV 20 HP: 43,2300/50,000**

"I'll admit that was not a bad attack." Nightshroud admitted dusting himself off.

"Wait, what just happened?" Syrus questioned.

"His attack, it hit your HP and not your life points. But how is that possible?" Asriel asked in shock.

"If you heard of the trap card, Shallow Guard." Nightshroud smirked showing a trap card.

* * *

 _Shallow Guard_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _This card can only be activated from your graveyard; Banish this card from your graveyard negate one attack. If one field spell card is activated you can discard this card from your deck._

* * *

"That still doesn't explain why your HP took the hit." Asriel pointed out.

"It narrowly hit my shoulder." Nightshroud answered showing his shoulder was clothless, and bruised.

 _'Then maybe...'_ Asriel thought.

"I end my turn." Syrus mentioned.

 **(Syrus: 1600)**

Nightshroud 3rd Turn:

"Then it's time to finish this your fools." Nightshroud smirked.

"What do you mean, you have no cards in your hand and I still can't take damage this turn." Asriel pointed out.

Nightshroud drew as he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Syrus asked nervously.

"You idiots!" Nightshroud laughed. "You actualy think you can beat me."

"Think we can beat you, I know we will." Asriel stated confidently.

Nightshroud looked at the card he drew.

"I can't deal any damage to you, but your friend is a different story." Nightshroud smirked. "I play Clear Vessel, this spell lets me reduce the attack points of one monster to zero and summon a Clear Token with the same name, attack, and defense points as your monster. I choose Cyberdark Dragon!"

* * *

 _Clear Vessel_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Select one monster your opponent controls, reduce it's ATK and DEF to zero and summon 1 "Clear Token" with the same name as that monster. The Clear Token's ATK and DEF are equal to the targeted monsters points at the moment this card was activated. If the "Clear Token" is destroyed take no damage and pay 800 life points to select another monster._

* * *

"WHAT?" Syrus cried shocked.

 _Cyberdark Dragon: **(ATK: 6500 - 6500 = 0)**_

 _Clear Token: **(ATK: 0 + 6500 = 6500)**_

"Now then, I attack your Cyberdark Dragon!" Nightshroud declared.

"I play my trap card Lost Souls Appear!" Asriel countered. "This trap tributes Cyberdark Dragon to summon two Lost Soul Tokens in defense mode on Syrus's field!"

The dragon vanished as two souls appeared.

"In that case I'll end my turn." Nightshroud noted. "Try to make your last moves interesting."

* * *

 **Syrus: 1600**

 **Asriel: 1500**

 **Nightshroud: 0900**

* * *

Asriel 4th Turn:

"It's my move, and now I'm ending this. God of Hyperdeath Asriel destroy his token!" Asriel cried.

The monster attacked as the token was destroyed.

"I appreciate that, now I can pay 800 life points to make a new token, and what better choice than your monster?" Nightshroud smirked as a second token appeared.

 _God of Hyperdeath Asriel: **(ATK: 10000 - 0 = 10000)**_

 _Clear Token: **(ATK: 0 + 10000 = 10000)**_

Asriel grunted as another Clone Token appeared. **(Nightshroud: 0100)**

"I end my turn." Asriel mentioned angrily.

 _'Frisk please, help him and I promise I'll leave forever. You can destroy my soul if that's what it'll take but don't let this duel continue.' C_ hara begged.

Frisk looked shocked but nethereless ignored him.

Syrus 4th Turn:

Syrus drew as he thought _'I don't got anything left.'_

"...I end my turn."

 _'Frisk please.'_ Chara begged with tears in his eyes. _'Even after everything I've done, after learning who I am he still... you're the only one who can help him. Please, save the only good thing in this world.'_

Nightshroud 4th Turn:

Nightshroud drew his card before smirking.

Frisk still ignored him.

"I play Clear Curse, now unless you send a Clear Monster to the graveyard right now you take 2000 points of damage." Nightshroud smirked.

* * *

 _Clear Curse_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player must send 1 "Clear" Monster they control to the graveyard. If they do not they take 2000 damage._

* * *

"I send Clear Token, now what about you two?"

"Uh...' Asriel, and Syrus looked around nervously.

"I thought as much." Nightshroud smirked as an explosion struck both of them.

* * *

 **Asriel: 0000**

 **Syrus: 0000**

 **Nightshroud: 0100**

 **Nightshroud wins the duel!**

* * *

"Asriel!" Chara screamed as Frisk's eyes turned red.

"Syrus!" Zane screamed.

"No, this isn't real. Why, why didn't she stop him?" Chara asked before clenching Frisk's fists. "Frisk Dreemurr, I swear everyone you know and love, I'll murder them all right in front of you. You're going to pay!"

Frisk's eyes switch back before she said to Chara coldly _'You will still be stopped.'_

"No, not this time!" Chara spat as Frisk turned into her Holactie form and started screaming in agony before Chara emerged from her body. "I'm killing him, you can either help or stay out of my way. I'm done watching you sit back and do nothing. Azzy... he was the one person who didn't deserve this. Do you hear me Nightshroud, I swear you'll regret what you just did."

"What the...?" Nighsthroud looked, and asked "The Gastly Shadow who Jaden defeated?"

"I'm no mere Gastly Shadow, my name is Chara Dreemurr, and you're going to die." Chara declared coldly before turning to Frisk and the others. "I know we have our differences, but if you all are willing to put them aside for the time being then so am I. What he's done is unforgivable, and with or without you I'll make sure he pays."

"Hahaha." Nightshroud chuckled before healing himself.

 **Nightshroud: LV 20 HP: 50,000/50,000**

 ** _"Yusuke, you have to stop this!"_** Honest said appearing next to Jaden. **_"You're a good person, don't let that thing control you."_**

"I am afraid he can't hear you right now." Nightshroud smirked before removing his mask showing it was a young boy with blue eyes smirking.

 ** _"No, he can hear me. He just needs to fight back against you."_** Honest stated.

"As entertaining as this is, I have something to attend to." Nightshroud replied putting his mask back on before looking at Frisk and Jaden. "You two are the keys to sending this entire world into the World of Darkness, I have to prepare a more fitting stage for your defeats."

With those words Nightshroud vanished into the same shadows Trueman disappeared into.

"Great so now me, and Jaden are keys to his plan." Frisk grumbled.

"You can't be surprised, you're Holactie. The goddess of light, of course he'd be after you. Plus Jaden is the Supreme King." Yuzu pointed out.

"Frisk..." Chara started staring at her. "What's your answer? Until Nightshroud falls do we work together or not?"

"As long as you don't do any evil Chara." Frisk answered glaring at him.

"Alright, if it brings back Asriel I'm willing to do anything. It's like I told you, the time I spent with Asriel was the greatest time of my life. When I was reborn the first time I thought I'd never be happy without my sister, Asriel changed that for me. Maybe... if things were different." Chara started while looking down. "I love them both with my entire heart, the entire world could be destroyed and as long as we were together I wouldn't care."

As he said that Chara looked at Frisk with eyes full of Determination.

"I'll do whatever you need me to, but I'm saving Asriel no matter the cost."

Frisk nodded on that before throwing to him five cards. "We need these back."

Chara caught the cards and nodded. Chara looked, and saw their the Sacred Beasts.

"Frisk, thank you." Chara said quietly putting the cards in his deck.

"Are you sure about that?" Jaden asked nervously.

"Chara is evil, and I'll have to stop him but..." Frisk started. "He isn't lying, I trust him about this at least."

They nodded but still unsure.

"I know you all don't trust me, but you should all know how it feels to lose someone you care about. Zane, your brother was taken along with mine. Alexis, imagine how you felt when Atticus disappeared. Undyne, you saw what happened to Papyrus and Sans. Frisk, you've seen it happen more times than anyone else here, Asgore, Toriel, Chazz." Chara said quietly. "I don't care if you all hate me or want me dead, the truth is I want the same for all of you. But beyond that I want to rescue Asriel, he saved me long ago, and before everything ends and Frisk or I stay standing. I have to save him, no matter what it takes."

As he said this, Chara's SOUL appeared and was glowing red with Determination along with very faint golden lines running across it.

They all looked at each other taking Chara's words.

"I'm up for it." Zane agreed. "I defeated Nightshroud before. I like to get him for defeating Syrus."

"So am I." Jaden agreed.

"I feel the same way." Atticus mentioned. "Yusuke Fujiwara, he's one of my closest friends and I'm going to get him back from Nightshroud."

"Then all of us feel the same way." Yuzu stated calmly.

They nodded agreeing.

"We should head back, it's been a long night for everyone." Dr. Crowler mentioned quietly.

They nodded walking back to the Academy.

* * *

 **Well guys Nightshroud took down Asriel, and Syrus. Be sure to review!**


	9. Flashback: Marek vs Aster!

**Hey guys. Here's another chapter! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _In Jaden's Room..._

 _ **"Jaden, there's something I really have to tell you before you go after Nightshroud."**_ Yubel mentioned. **_"I wasn't entirely honest before."_**

"Hm?" Jaden looked over.

 _ **"I wasn't the one who failed to keep Chara safe. It was the other way around, a monstrous creature like me standing over the Supreme King's body? Nobody knew the truth and assumed I was the one who killed him."**_ Yubel started with tears in her eyes. **_"They took me away to await my execution, but Chara tried to free me. He came close but always had to flee before we could escape, in the end, I was to be taken far away and murdered. The last time I saw him he was screaming my name with tears as he ran, until recently I thought we'd never meet again. He loves very few people, but the ones he does love mean the world to him Jaden."_**

Jaden looked shocked before looking over, "Well I think we will get Chara back from whatever is making him evil Yubel."

Yubel just stared at Jaden with tears in her eyes. ** _"Jaden, thank you. But, don't tell anyone else, I... this is something that only we can know."_**

As she said that Yubel hugged Jaden while silently crying. Jaden nodded smiling hugging her back.

Knock Knock

"Jaden, can I come in?" Yuzu's voice requested.

Yubel got off him, as he said "Yeah Yuzu come in!"

Yuzu walked into the room.

"Nobody's sleeping, we're all in the main dueling arena talking. Do you want to come?" Yuzu asked.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked.

"Reminiscing mostly." Yuzu smiled. "Trying to stay positive before... well you know."

Jaden nodded before he followed Yuzu out.

"There you are Jaden, we were just talking about the entrance duels." Alexis smiled.

"Honestly, you got lucky Jaden. I can assure you that if we ever dueled again the results would be quite different." Dr. Crowler stated calmly.

"And my duel with Yuzu was great, and Relinquished sure was strong." Frisk smiled.

"True, but not strong enough." Yuzu mentioned with her own smile.

"And I am still remembering my duel with Frisk." Bastion smiled. "She sure was strong with those cards the night she lost to Chazz."

"Hey, since we're all here why don't we have some rematches for old time's sake?" Atticus suggested.

"That sounds good." They nodded in agreement.

"Hey Aster we never had a match do we?" Frisk mentioned suddenly.

"Huh, now that you mention it no we haven't." Aster realized. "Though I should warn you, my final Destiny card is more than a match for anything in your deck Frisk."

"We'll see." Frisk told him.

"So do we flip a coin do decide who goes first?" Aster asked with a grin.

"Nah you should go." Frisk smiled. "You are my dad's star player."

"Well alright then." Aster smiled drawing his cards.

"Hey Aster can I ask you something before we get started?" Frisk asked.

"Huh, sure what is it?" Aster asked.

"How did you and Marek met anyway?" Frisk asked.

"Me and Marek?" Aster asked in surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"Well from the looks of you two you seem to look like you two work alone." Frisk answered.

"It's a long story, you want to take that one Marek?" Aster offered.

Marek nodded agreeing. "I'll only ask this once: Is everyone paying attention because I won't be repeating anything?" Taking from his father's side.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay it all started after I won my father's contest with my Metal Gear disign." Marek started.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Marek was given his made cards, and looked over before smiling "Thanks dad. I'll make sure to give Duel Academy the Kaiba treatment from here."_

 _"See to it that you do." Kaiba replied before looking at him. "Marek, you understand that you being my son had nothing to do with my choice. That's the most impressive deck this year, but don't assume that means you'll win every duel."_

 _"I know." Marek nodded agreeing._

 _"Then make sure you're ready, we head to Academy Island in one hour." Kaiba told him calmly._

 _Marek nodded before walking out._ _While walking in the hallway be bumped into someone as he said "Aw sorry." He sees it was Sartorius. "Oh Sartorius what brings you here today?" Marek asked._

 _"I came to speak with your father about something, is he available?" Sartorius inquired._

 _"In a little bit." Marek answered._

 _"I see, an old friend of mine was planning on enrolling at Duel Academy and I wanted to introduce him to Seto Kaiba." Sartorius explained. "Ah, Aster can you come here for a moment?"_

 _Aster walked beside Sartorius as he asked "Yes Sartorius?"_

 _"Aster, this is Seto Kaiba's son Marek. I heard you won the contest which would mean you'll be attending Duel Academy as well." Sartorius mentioned._

 _"Yeah I am." Marek nodded before saying to Aster "Nice to meet you Aster."_

 _"So you're the contest winner, I'll be honest you don't look that impressive to me." Aster stated._

 _"You want me to prove you wrong?" Marek smirked._

 _"Trust me, if we duel the outcome won't be a surprise to anybody." Aster told him. "Destiny is on my side and nothing you have can beat it."_

 _"Destiny?" Marek asked. "To be honest I thought of myself as it too sometimes."_

 _"This won't take long at all." Aster smirked activating his duel disc._

 _"DUEL!"_

* * *

 ** _(Dueling Theme: Same Old War by Our Last Night)_**

 ** _Marek: 4000_**

 ** _Aster: 4000_**

 ** _Let the duel begin!_**

* * *

 _Marek 1st Turn:_

 _"I'll be going first since I just made my deck!" Marek cried drawing._

 _"Fair enough." Aster replied._

 _"Okay I'll begin by placing Cyber Commander in defense mode!" The commander appeared kneeling._

* * *

 _Cyber Commander_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 750_

 _DEF: 700_

 _A strike force equipped with rocket launchers and bazookas._

* * *

 _"Next I'll set this card face-down, and that's all."_

 _Aster 1st Turn:_

 _"If that's all this won't take long at all." Aster smirked. "I start by summoning Destiny Hero - Dunker in attack mode, and then I'll set three cards facedown. That ends my move."_

 _A warrior knelled in front of him._

* * *

 _Destiny Hero - Dunker_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _You can send 1 "Destiny HERO" card from your hand to the Graveyard; inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _"Sounds like your underestimating me." Marek said drawing._

 _"What's to underestimate, we both know you won't beat me and that's all there is to it." Aster stated calmly._

 _"You don't know that." Marek told him. "We can make up our own Destiny it's all just nonsense."_

 _"If you believe that you have no idea what you're talking about." Aster mentioned before shrugging. "It's still your turn so go ahead."_

* * *

 ** _Marek: 4000_**

 ** _Aster: 4000_**

* * *

 _Marek 2nd Turn:_

 _"Very well." He looked, and smirked "Maybe this will prove it? I'll summon Cyborg Ninja Alpha in attack mode!" His normal type 1600 attack point monster appeared readying his blade._

* * *

 _Cyborg Ninja Alpha_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 900_

 _A ninja that focused on the arts of Cybernetic training._

* * *

 _"Not bad, he's definitely powerful." Aster admitted._

 _"Yeah he is." Marek nodded before saying "Now Alpha attack his Dunker!"_

 _"I play the trap card D - Counter." Aster countered. "Now since you're attacking one of my Destiny Heroes your monster is destroyed."_

* * *

 _D - Counter_

 _Normal trap Card_

 _When a "Destiny HERO" monster you control is targeted for an attack: Destroy the attacking monster._

* * *

 _"It does what?" Marek asked in shock._

 _As he said this Alpha exploded before attacking. "Fine I'll set this, and it's your turn."_

 _Aster 2nd Turn:_

 _"Haven't you been listening, destiny has already decided who's going to win." Aster mentioned. "I play Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and sending Destiny Hero - Malicious, and Destiny Mirage to my graveyard."_

* * *

 _Graceful Charity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

 _"Well it doesn't matter." Marek admitted. "Besides you have to get past my Cyber Commander for that to be possible."_

 _"I'm aware of that, but Destiny Hero - Malicious has a special ability. I can remove him from play to summon a second Malicious from my deck." Aster revealed as a warrior with bat wings appeared._

* * *

 _Destiny Hero - Malicious_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _You can banish this card from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Destiny HERO - Malicious" from your Deck._

* * *

 _"Now I'll sacrifice Malicious in order to summon Destiny Hero - Dasher in attack mode!" A new hero appeared._

* * *

 _Destiny Hero - Dasher_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 other monster; this card gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. If this card attacks, change it to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. One time only, when you draw a Monster Card during your Draw Phase while this card is in your Graveyard: You can reveal it; Special Summon it. This card must be in the Graveyard to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

 _"Dasher what does he do?" Marek asked._

 _"By sacrificing another one of my monsters he gains 1000 attack points." Aster explained. "Of course I don't need to use that effect and instead Dunker attacks your Cyber Commander."_

 _Dunker attacks but Marek cried "Not if I play this! Cyber Repairer! It lets you draw a card from your deck, and Cyber Commander will be safe from all battles this turn."_

* * *

 _Cyber Repairer_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent draws 1 card. During this turn, Machine-Type monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

 _"That's a pretty good card, it's too bad I set Trap Jammer facedown." Aster stated revealing his card as Cyber Repairer shattered._

* * *

 _Trap jammer_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When your opponent activates a Trap Card during the Battle Phase: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

 _"Now, finish your attack Dunker."_

 _The attack was successful as Marek grunted from it._

 _"Now, Destiny Hero - Dasher attacks your life points directly!" Aster declared._

 _The warrior charged before Marek cried, "I play the trap card, Negate Attack!"_

 _"I end my turn with one more facedown, and since he attacked Destiny Hero Dasher switches into defense mode." Aster stated calmly._

* * *

 ** _Marek: 4000_**

 ** _Aster: 4000_**

* * *

 _Marek 3rd Turn:_

 _Marek drew, as he said "Okay Aster I'll admit you are not bad."_

 _"That's a strange way of surrendering, but if you want to quit that's your choice." Aster replied with a smirk. "It's not like we don't both already know how this duel will end."_

 _Marek scowled at that before saying "But I afraid you are forgetting one fact."_

 _"Oh, and what fact would that be?" Aster questioned calmly._

 _"That people like you don't always get the last laugh!" Marek answered before crying out, "I'll summon Cyborg Ninja Monsoon in attack mode!" A man that is red while having long white hair, and has a visor covering his eye with 2300 attack points appeared._

* * *

 _Cyborg Ninja Monsoon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _When you have no cards on your field, and your opponent controls a monster: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If your opponent has a monster that has more then 2000 ATK: This card can attack your opponent directly. If it uses this effect it loses 1000 ATK until the end phase._

* * *

 _"2300 points?" Aster asked. "Well, that makes him even more powerful than Dasher. Well for now at least."_

 _"I can summon him from my hand if my whole field is empty, and you got a monster out." Marek said before smirking. "And since you have a monster that has over 2000 attack points out he can attack you directly!"_

 _"He can what?" Aster asked in shock._

 _"But for doing that he loses 1000 attack points." Marek added._

 ** _(ATK: 2300 - 1000 = 1300)_**

 _"Go Monsoon! Attack Aster directly with Sais of Revenge!" At that Monsoon charged, and brought a copule of sais out._

 _"I play the trap card D-Fortune, I remove my second Malicious from the graveyard to end your battle phase!" Aster countered._

* * *

 _D - Fortune_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When your opponent declares a direct attack: Banish 1 "Destiny HERO" monster from your Graveyard; end the Battle Phase._

* * *

 _Monsoon stopped, and jumped back._

 _"I'll end my turn with a face-down." Marek ended._

 ** _(ATK: 1300 + 1000 = 2300)_**

 _Aster 3rd Turn:_

 _"Ok, I'll start things off with Pot of Greed!" Aster declared. "This lets me draw two new cards from my deck."_

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

 _Marek didn't respond to that._

 _"Now I'll summon Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude." Aster continued as a diamond hero appeared._

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Diamond Dude_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Once per turn: You can excavate the top card of your Deck, and if it is a Normal Spell Card, send it to the Graveyard, otherwise place it on the bottom of your Deck. During the Main Phase of your next turn, you can activate the effect of that Spell Card in your Graveyard (even if you no longer control this face-up card)._

* * *

 _"Then I activate the Dark City field spell." Aster continued._

* * *

 _Dark City_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _When a "Destiny Hero" monster attacks, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only._

* * *

 _"What this?" Marek asked looking around._

 _"This is the Dark City, and whenever a Destiny Hero attacks a stronger monster they gain 1000 attack points during the battle." Aster explained. "Now I'll use D - Chain, and this trap acts as an equip spell that gives one of my Destiny Heroes 500 extra attack points and if it destroys one of your monsters in battle you lose 500 life points, I equip this card to Diamond Dude. Now I'll switch Dasher back into attack mode."_

* * *

 _D - Chain_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target a "Destiny HERO" monster you control; equip this card to that target. It gains 500 ATK. When it destroys a monster your opponent controls by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _Diamond Dude: **(ATK: 1400 + 500 = 1900)**_

 _"I'll give you one last chance to throw in the towel before I humiliate you."_

 _"You must be joking on that." Marek said playing his face-down which was Threatening Roar._

* * *

 _Threatening Roar_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

 _"Fine, if that's how you want to play I'll end my move any summoning my most powerful monster to the field!" Aster declared. "I sacrifice Dasher, Diamond Dude, and Dunker in order to summon Destiny Hero - Dogma in attack mode. That ends my turn."_

 _A huge hero appeared in place._

* * *

 _Destiny Hero - Dogma_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 3400_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 3 monsters, including at least 1 "Destiny Hero" monster, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During each of your opponent's Standby Phases: Halve your opponent's Life Points. This card must be face-up to activate and resolve this effect._

* * *

 ** _Marek: 4000_**

 ** _Aster: 4000_**

* * *

 _Marek 4th Turn:_

 _Marek drew before crying out. **(Marek: 2000)** "Hang on! What did you do!?"_

 _"That would be Dogma's effect, during each of your standby phases he cuts your life points in half." Aster explained. "I've been telling you this entire time that Destiny is on my side."_

 _"Well I'm here to say it won't work." Marek said drawing. "And I'll play the spell card, Metal Gear Repairment."_

* * *

 _Metal Gear Repairment_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select, and Special Summon 2 Machine-Type Monsters in your graveyard to your opponent's side of the field. (Your opponent selects the battle position(s) of the Summoned monster(s).) Then you can Special Summon 1 "Metal Gear" Monster from your hand in face-up attack position ignoring summoning conditions._

* * *

 _"By summoning two machine type monsters to your field I can summon a Metal Gear to mine, and you get to chose which battle mode. I'll chose Cyborg Ninja Alpha, and Cyber Commander."_

 _"Fine, I'll play them both in defense mode." Aster stated._

 _The two machines appeared kneeling._

 _"And I'll summon, Metal Gear REX!" At that his huge machine appeared readying it's blasters._

* * *

 _Metal Gear REX  
_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned expect by removing from play 1 'Metal Gear' monster from your Graveyard. Once Per Turn: Discard one machine-type monster in your hand, target one monster on your opponent's side of the field, and destroy, then inflict 400 damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _"That's quite the monster, it's just too bad that it's still too weak to take down Destiny Hero - Dogma's 3400 attack points." Aster noted._

 _"But your forget two words." Marek smirked. "Special Ability: Once every turn by discarding a Machine-Type monster in my hand I can destroy a monster on your field, and you take 400 points of damage."_

 _"Wait, but that means you can destroy Dogma!" Aster realized._

 _"That's right but before that I'll play Thunder Short. So you now take 500 points of damage for each monster you control." Marek smirked._

* * *

 _Thunder Short_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster they control._

* * *

 ** _(Aster: 2500)_**

 _"Now I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." Marek continued. "And since you control two or more monster's I'll play this. Cyborg Ninja Raiden!"_

 _His ninja appeared._

* * *

 _Cyborg Ninja Raiden_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If your opponent controls more than 2 monsters you can Summon this card from your hand. If this card destroyed a monster by battle, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. This card cannot be targeted by Trap Effects._

* * *

 _"And now battle! I'll attack Cyber Commander with Raiden! And when he destroys a monster by battle you take 500 points of damage!"_

 ** _(Aster: 2000)_**

 _"And now Monsoon attacks you directly!" Marek cried as the ninja charged._

 ** _(ATK: 2300 - 1000 = 1300)_**

 ** _(Aster: 0700)_**

 _"And I'll play REX's ability! Shooting Missle!" The REX fired a blast at Dogma._

 _The missile's struck Dogma destroying him._

 ** _(Aster: 0300)_**

 _"That will end my turn." Marek smirked "How was that? You took 3700 points of damage in just one move. Still thinking Destiny will help you?"_

 _Aster 4th Turn:_

 _"Destiny hasn't failed me before and it won't fail me now." Aster stated before drawing his card. "I activate Destiny Hero - Dasher's special ability!"_

 _"He's not on the field anymore!" Marek told him._

 _"True, but one time only while he's in the graveyard if I happen to draw a monster I can reveal it and summon it to the field automatically." Aster explained. "The card I drew was Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster!"_

 _The monster appeared as Marek looked shocked at the size._

* * *

 _Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _If this card was Summoned, you can destroy all monsters you control (except for "Destiny Hero" monsters), and then Special Summon up to 2 "Destiny Hero" monsters from your Graveyard. During the turn this card is Summoned, "Destiny Hero" monsters you control cannot be destroyed, and you take no Battle Damage when they battle. The ATK and DEF of this card are equal to the total ATK of all other "Destiny Hero" monsters you control._

* * *

 _"Now when he's summoned Dreadmaster destroys every monster on my field that isn't a Destiny Hero, though in exchange I can summon two Destiny Heroes from my graveyard." Aster stated as Cyborg Ninja Alpha shattered. "So in place of your monster, I'll bring back Dogma and Dasher. Oh and in case you were wondering Dreadmaster's attack and defense points are the total of every other Destiny Hero I have out."_

 _Dreadmaster: **(ATK: 0 + 3400 + 2100 = 5500/DEF: 0 + 2400 + 1000 = 3400)**_

 _"Now I play my last facedown card Heavy Storm Blade and equip it to Dreadmaster." Aster said as a blade appeared as Dreadmaster took it._

* * *

 _Heavy Storm Plane_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _When the equipped monster attacks, destroy all other Spell and Trap Cards on the field._

* * *

 _"This means that when he attacks every other spell and trap card is automatically destroyed. Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster, take out Metal Gear REX!"_

 _"Wha-All of them!?" Marek cried as The blade rotated destroying Marek's, Instant Fusion._

 _Dreadmaster landed the attack ending the battle as Marek grunted knelling._

* * *

 ** _Marek: 0000_**

 ** _Aster: 0300_**

 ** _Aster wins the duel!_**

* * *

 _"I told you from the beginning, destiny decided the outcome before we even started." Aster smirked._

 _"I... can't believe you were right!" Marek said in shock._

 _"He wasn't." Kaiba said walking up to them. "There's no such thing as destiny, you decide your fate for yourself."_

 _"Dad." Marek said shocked to see his father at this time._

 _"Trust me, I can't even count the number of duels I was "destined" to lose. I won every single one of them." Kaiba stated. "Plus this is the first time you've ever used those cards Marek, the fact that you dueled a professional and did that well is something to be proud of."_

 _Marek blushed a bit as he said, "Thanks Dad."_

 _"It's true, in fact here." Kaiba said handing him a card. "I have a feeling you'll be able to make good use of this. As for you Aster, nothing is pre-destined, keep that in mind."_

 _"Huh?" Marek looked at the card._

 _Blue-Eyes White Dragon._ _Marek smiled at this as he heard a roar startling him as he looked around._

 _"Is something wrong?" Sartorius inquired._

 _"Didn't you guys hear something?" Marek asked._

 _"Did it sound like this?" Kaiba asked before summoning one of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons and it roared._

 _"Yeah." Marek nodded._

 _"It was the spirit inside the Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Kaiba said putting his own dragon away. "The fact you heard it means I was right, you're meant to hold onto that card."_

 _As he said that Kaiba started laughing._

 _"The Heart of the Cards, who knows. Maybe if I'd started believing in it a long time ago our matches would have been different."_

 _Marek smiled before saying "Oh dad this is Sartorius. Aster's manager, and he wants to talk to you about something."_

 _"Actually, Aster is going to be going to Duel Academy starting this year. I trust that's acceptable?" Sartorius inquired._

 _"Just make sure he doesn't do much trouble." Kaiba answered._

 _"Of course, I'll be keeping an eye on him." Sartorius stated. "Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Marek."_

 _Marek nodded._

 _Sartorius nodded back before walking off._

 _Aster followed them._

 _End Flashback:_

* * *

"So that's how it happened." Jaden commented.

Marek nodded as he said "I then feel like Frisk should hold the Blue-Eyes dad gave me after she defeated X."

"Yeah." Frisk agreed sadly.

"Now that's over it's time to start Frisk." Aster mentioned.

"Yeah, you're right." Frisk agreed.

* * *

 **Well guys this one was a bit hard but it sure was worth the effort. Be sure to review!**


	10. Mt Ebott vs Destiny HERO!

**Hey guys. It is time for Frisk's Duel against Aster! ENJOY!**

* * *

The two of them got ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: What Have You Done by Within Temptation)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Aster: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Aster 1st Turn:

"Ok Frisk, I'll start things off with two facedown cards and then I'll play one monster in defense mode to end my move." Aster stated calmly.

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk drew, as she said "I'll lay this face-down, and summon Mettaton. Defense Mode!" The robot appeared waving his microphone s she ended her turn.

* * *

 _Mettaton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _When this card is destroyed in defense position, Special Summon 1 "Mettaton EX" from your Hand, or Deck._

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Aster: 4000**

* * *

Aster 2nd Turn:

"Alright, in that case I'll sacrifice my facedown monster for Destiny Hero - Double Dude in attack mode." Aster started as a monster holding a cane appeared.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Double Dude_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase. If this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon 2 "Double Dude Tokens" (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) during your next Standby Phase._

* * *

"Now I'll use my D - Chain trap to give him 500 extra attack points." Aster added.

* * *

 _D - Chain_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target a "Destiny HERO" monster you control; equip this card to that target. It gains 500 ATK. When it destroys a monster your opponent controls by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _Double Dude: **(ATK: 1000 + 500 = 1500)**_

"Unfortunately that has to end my move since he's still not strong enough to take down your Mettaton's defense points."

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk drew as she said "I'll summon this for later." A face-down monster appeared. "Your move."

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Aster: 4000**

* * *

Aster 3rd Turn:

"One of us has to go on the offensive eventually Frisk, I set another monster and play one more card facedown." Aster said. "That ends my move."

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Frisk drew, and said "I'll play Shield Crush to destroy Mettaton."

* * *

 _Shield Crush_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Defense Position monster on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"Mettaton EX then?" Aster guessed.

The monster appeared making poses.

* * *

 _Mettaton EX_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _If this card is Special Summoned target one monster in your graveyard banish that monster, and this card gains ATK equal to the banished monster's ATK._

* * *

 **(ATK: 1000 + 300 = 1300)**

"1300 points would have been enough before, but Double Dude has 1500 Frisk." Aster pointed out.

"True but that was not why." Frisk mentioned. "Now I summon Mettaton NEO!"

* * *

 _Mettaton NEO_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2350_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned expect by tributing 1 "Mettaton EX" from the field. If this card does direct damage to your opponent draw one card._

* * *

"Oh... that complicates things." Aster admitted.

"He is 1000 points higher then your Double Dude." Frisk mentioned.

"I noticed that." Aster commented. "This might hurt."

"Mettaton NEO attack!" Frisk cried as Mettaton NEO fired some blasts.

The blasts destroyed Double Dude.

 **(Aster: 3000)**

"I end my turn." Frisk ended her turn.

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Aster: 3000**

* * *

Aster 4th Turn:

"It's my move, so now Double Dude's effect summons two Double Dude Tokens to my field." Aster explained. "Frisk, there's actually a monster of mine you haven't seen yet, but first I play the spell D - Force!"

* * *

 _D - Force_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Place this card face-up on top of your Deck. While this card is face-up at the top of your Deck, you cannot draw a card(s) during your Draw Phase._

* * *

"This spell is put on top of my deck, and as long as it's there I'm not allowed to draw during my draw phase."

"Eh?" Frisk looked confused. "Why would you do something like that? Now you can't draw a card."

"True, but I already drew the card that'll end this duel." Aster stated. "I sacrifice my facedown monster and both of my Double Dude Tokens in order to summon the ultimate Destiny Hero. I summon Destiny Hero - Plasma!"

A new HERO looking like a mean demon appeared.

* * *

 _Destiny Hero Plasma_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 600_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters you control. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field and equip it to this card. (Only 1 card at a time can be equipped due to this effect.) This card gains ATK equal to half the equipped card's original ATK and gains any effects the equipped monster may have. While "D - Force" is face-up on top of your Deck, this card is unaffected by the effect(s) of your opponent's Spell or Trap Cards, and the effects of all face-up Effect Monsters your opponent controls are negated._

* * *

"Whoa." Frisk said impressed. "So that is one of the Destiny HEROs the D took for himself."

"That's right, and once per turn Plasma can equip a monster on your field to himself gaining it's effects and half it's original attack points." Aster explained. "I pick Mettaton Neo!"

At that Mettaton NEO was sucked in Plasma's wings. **(ATK: 1900 + 1250 = 3150)**

"Now, Destiny Hero - Plasma attacks your facedown monster!" Aster declared confidently.

Plasma attacked as it was shown to be Flowey the Flower.

"That ends my move Frisk." Aster said calmly.

Flowey appeared on the field was it's bullet seeds appeared as he laughed eviliy.

"What?" Aster asked in shock.

"Flowey's flip effect. I banish him, and when that happens he can destroy a card on your field." Frisk explained.

"And since Flowey was facedown Plasma doesn't negate his effect which means he's vulnerable!" Aster realized.

At that the seeds surrounded Plasma before they collided against him. The seeds exploded before the smoke faded revealing Plasma had been destroyed.

"I play Greed Pact, this lets both of us draw one card." Aster stated drawing D - Force.

* * *

 _Greed Pact_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Each player draws 1 card._

* * *

Frisk drew as she said "Not bad that allows you to get D - Force back to your hand, and you'll not go through it's effects."

"True, but you get to draw a card too, and there's no other card I can play this turn." Aster noted ending his move.

Frisk 4th Turn:

Frisk drew as she said, "Okay I'll play this. Revenge Monster. With this you can chose a monster in your graveyard, and summon it to your field ignoring conditions, and I'll take damage equal to half it's attack points while we both draw a card equal to it's level by 3. For example if it's level 3 we draw a card, and if it's 6 we draw two. I think you get what I mean."

"Huh, why would you play a card like that?" Aster asked as Plasma reappeared on the field and they both drew two more cards.

 **(Frisk: 3050)**

"For us to get a new hand each. And for this."Frisk answered summoning... something familiar.

* * *

 _Arcana Force I - The Magician_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _When this card is Summoned, toss a coin:_  
 _● Heads: When a Spell Card is activated, this card's ATK becomes double its original ATK until the End Phase of that turn._  
 _● Tails: When a Spell Card is activated, your opponent gains 500 Life Points._

* * *

"Arcana Force!" Aster stated in shock.

The card appeared, and started rotating. Aster stared at the card.

"Stop now!" Aster shouted.

The card started to slow down before stopping on...

...Rightside Up.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't get that effect." Aster admitted.

"Well I'll activate, this Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." Frisk said.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"You know what happened next."

 _Arcana Force I - The Magician: **(ATK: 1100 x 2 = 2200)**_

"Plasma is vulnerable to being destroyed." Aster admitted. _'Still, that won't change the outcome of the duel.'_

"Magician attack now!" The Arcana Force vanished in thin air before appearing behind Plasma, and fired a blast at it.

Plasma shattered for the second time.

 **(Aster: 2700)**

"That will end my turn." Frisk ended.

 _Arcana Force I - The Magician: **(ATK: 2200 / 2 = 1100)**_

* * *

 **Frisk: 3050**

 **Aster: 2700**

* * *

Aster 5th Turn:

"Alright Frisk, I'll start with the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive to add Plasma back to my hand." Aster stated.

* * *

 _The Warrior Returning Alive_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard; add that target to your hand.__

* * *

Plasma slipped out of his graveyard.

"Now then, I think it's about time I introduce you to something a bit more powerful than Destiny Hero - Plasma." Aster noted with a smirk. "I play the spell card Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Huh?" Frisk asked surprised as Plasma, and Dogma appeared as they mixed.

"I fuse Destiny Hero - Plasma, with Destiny Hero - Dogma." Aster revealed. "I summon to the field, Destiny End Dragoon!"

* * *

 _Destiny End Dragoon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Destiny Hero - Plasma" + "Destiny Hero - Dogma"_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. You can destroy 1 monster your opponent controls and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. If you activate this effect, monsters you control cannot battle this turn. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can remove from play 1 "Destiny Hero" card from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card._

* * *

"Now, Destiny End Dragoon's special ability activates destroying Arcana Force I - The Magician and dealing damage equal to his attack points."

The Dragoon attacked as Arcana Force winced before shattering. (Frisk: 1950)

"Whoa. Aster tell me when that card was made?" Marek told him.

"Just before Plasma and Destiny King." Aster answered. "Now then, I set one card and end my move Frisk."

Frisk 5th Turn:

Frisk drew, as she said "I think I'll counter that with something a bit alike. I'll play my own Polymerization!"

"I had a feeling you'd do that." Aster smiled.

"I'll combine both Flowey the Flower, and Asgore King of Monsters to summon, Asriel Dreemurr!" Frisk cried as Asriel appeared readying his magic.

* * *

 _Asriel Dreemurr_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3550_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _"Flowey the Flower" + "Asgore, King of Monsters"_

 _This card must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. If this card destroys a monster, draw one card. If this card would be destroyed remove 1 card in your hand from play instead._

* * *

Seeing the monster Chara looked down and clenched his fists.

"There's one, are you bringing out the other one?" Aster asked. "Angel of Death Asriel right?"

"Are you sure. He is the most strongest card of my design." Frisk mentioned.

"I wouldn't want to feel like you were holding back Frisk." Aster told her.

"If your sure. I'll play a second Polymerization to fuse Photoshop Flowey, and Asriel to create Angel of Death, Asriel!" Frisk declared.

At that the angel of death appeared staring down at Destiny End Dragoon.

* * *

 _Angel of Death, Asriel_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 5500_

 _DEF: 4300_

 _"Asriel Dreemurr" + "Photoshop Flowey"_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. Once per turn, discard one Spell/Trap card on the field, to destroy one card your opponent controls. or select one card in your opponent's hand, and discard it. If you do this effect select one monster your opponent controls half it's ATK, until end of turn. If this card is destroyed by a card effect Special Summon 1 "Asriel Dreemurr", and 1 "Photoshop Flowey" from your Graveyard ignoring summoning conditions._

* * *

"So your best card takes on mine." Aster noted. "This seems fitting right Frisk?"

"Yeah." Frisk smiled.

"Hold on, if Frisk attacks Aster will lose 2500 points and that leaves him with only 200 to take on Angel of Death Asriel." Undyne noted.

"Asriel attack! Hyperdeath Goner!" Frisk cried as Asriel fired a blast at Dragoon.

Aster's strongest monster shattered.

 **(Aster: 0200)**

"I'm not beat yet Frisk." Aster mentioned.

"We'll see. Your move." Frisk ended her turn.

* * *

 **Frisk: 1950**

 **Aster: 0200**

* * *

Aster 6th Turn:

"It's my move, and by removing Double Dude from my graveyard Destiny End Dragoon comes back." Aster said. "We both know what happens now Frisk."

"Argh." Frisk grunted.

"I play Destiny End Dragoon's effect and destroy Angel of Death Asriel!" Aster declared.

The angel screeched before shattering as Frisk grunted. **(Frisk: 0450)**

"What, how do you still have points, that should have dealt 5500 points of damage." Aster pointed out.

"I played this." Frisk said directly to a face-down known as 'Hyperlost.'

* * *

 _ **Flashback...**_

 ** _Frisk: You see with it I target Dragoon._**

 _It shows Frisk played the trap as Dragoon glowed._

 ** _Frisk: And it lowered Asriel's attack points by Dragoon's attack points plus a thousand._**

 _Asriel glowed. **(ATK: 5500 - 3000 - 1000 = 1500)**_

 _ **Flashback End...**_

* * *

Frisk smirked.

"I get it, in that case I'll end my move." Aster said.

Then Asriel in his original form appeared with Photoshop Flowey.

"That's it, Frisk wins." Crowler noted.

"I'm not too sure." Marek argued.

"When Asriel is destroyed due to an effect I can bring these two back ignoring requirements." Frisk explained.

"I know, I was hoping the effect would beat you." Aster admitted.

"Beat me?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, if you hadn't weakened Asriel you would have lost 5500 points and the duel would have been over." Aster explained.

"Well I still got these two ready to attack." Frisk mentioned. "Photoshop Flowey attack!"

"I play D - Shield!" Aster countered. "This switches Destiny End Dragoon into defense mode and then equips to him and makes him indestructible in battle."

The attack was useless.

"I'll equip Asriel with Chaos Sabre!" Asriel's blades appeared as he took them.

* * *

 _Chaos Sabre_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Must only be equipped to "Asriel Dreemurr". The equipped monster gains 200 ATK, for every card in your Spell/Trap Zone. If Chaos Sabre is destroyed chose which card on the field to destroy._

* * *

"Ok, what do those do?" Aster inquired.

"For every spell or trap in my spell or trap zones he gains 800 points." Frisk answered. The face-down, and the Chaos Sabre cards started glowing.

 _Asriel: **(ATK: 3500 + (800 * 2) = 5100)**_

"5100!?" Marek asked shocked.

"Yeah, but Frisk can't attack anymore this turn, and Aster can use his monster to destroy either one of Frisk's and wipe out her life points." Jaden pointed out.

"I end my turn." Frisk ended her turn.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0450**

 **Aster: 0200**

* * *

Aster 7th Turn:

"It's been a blast Frisk, but it's finally over." Aster smiled. "Destiny End Dragoon destroy Photoshop Flowey!"

"I'll play the trap Quick-Guard! With it you have to change targets for your effect!" Frisk cried.

"Ok, I'll target Asriel Dreemurr instead." Aster mentioned.

The monster was destroyed as Frisk cried "I'll activate Quick-Guard's effect from my graveyard! So now all damage I take is reduced to zero, and your monster loses attack points equal to the amount!"

 _Destiny End Dragoon: **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**_

"You know I'm starting to get the impression you don't want to lose Frisk." Aster said while setting a card to end his turn.

Frisk 7th Turn:

"No I just happen to want to two of us to have a good time." Frisk mentioned drawing. "Now Photoshop Flowey attack!"

"Destiny End Dragoon is in defense mode and can't be destroyed remember Frisk?" Aster asked.

"True." The monster survived but she said "But now I can play this."

* * *

 _Revenge of Flowey_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _When 1 "Photoshop Flowey" you control fails to destroy a monster by battle; Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of the monster's ATK or DEF whichever is higher._

* * *

"So I take 1500 points of damage." Aster noted. "Then that's it."

* * *

 **Frisk: 0450**

 **Aster: 0000**

 **Frisk wins the duel!**

* * *

Frisk clapped smiling.

"Alright, so who's next?" Undyne asked.

"Um... if it isn't too much trouble could I play Jaden?" Alphys requested.

"Your deck's ready?" Jaden asked.

"Well Bastion helped me with it. I think it's ready, do you mind?" Alphys asked revealing a deck.

"Well what deck are you playing?" Bella asked.

"A Yokai deck." Alphys answered.

"Yokai?" Jaden asked in confusion.

"It's kind of like zombies but not really." Alphys explained. "It might be easier to show you, that is if you accept my challenge."

"I guess.' Jaden answered.

"Ok, then you can go first Jaden." Alphys mentioned activating a duel disc.

"Go for it Alphys!" Undyne cheered.

* * *

 **Okay guys. Next up is Jaden dueling Alphys, and then a little bit of trouble. Be sure to review!**


	11. Heroes of the Living vs Yokai of the Die

**Hey guys. It is time for Jaden to go up against Alphys! ENJOY!**

* * *

They got ready as Frisk asked "Hey Undyne just a question but would Alphys be a good duelist? This is like your match with Tyranno."

"No idea, but we'll have to wait and see." Undyne answered. "Then again, I'm rooting for her."

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Deep End by Kingdom Hearts)**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Alphys: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jaden 1st Turn:

"Alright here goes!" Jaden drew his card which was Yubel.

 _'Ok, calm down Alphys this is just for fun and maybe it'll help.'_ Alphys thought while looking at her cards.

"Okay I'll summon Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin in defense mode!" The dolphin appeared knelling,

* * *

 _Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; look at your opponent's hand and choose 1 Monster Card in it. If you control a monster with ATK greater than or equal to the ATK of the chosen card, destroy the chosen card and inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Otherwise, take 500 damage._

* * *

"Alright." Alphys mentioned as the monster appeared.

"Then I play his ability! I send one card from my hand to the graveyard, and a monster who has fewer attack points then him is destroyed!" Jaden said discarding Neos as Aqua Dolphin screeched at Alphys' hand.

Alphys revealed her hand and the only monster in it was named Gozuki with 1700 attack points.

"Since their isn't I take 500 points of damage." Jaden said.

 **(Jaden: 3500)**

"But now I play this spell! O - Oversoul!" Jaden cried as Neos appeared.

* * *

 _O - Oversoul_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Elemental HERO" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Neos_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A new Elemental HERO has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed._

* * *

"Neos?" Alphys asked nervously.

"Now I set this face-down, and it's your turn." Jaden ended.

"Hey wasn't that the same way he summoned Neos against Jesse?" Adrian asked curious.

"Yeah, it was." Kitsuna recalled.

Alphys 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll start with the spell Nobleman of Extermination, to banish your set card." Alphys started.

* * *

 _Nobleman of Extermination_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy 1 face-down Spell or Trap Card and remove it from play. If the card is a Trap Card, both players must check their respective Decks and remove all cards of the same name from play. Then shuffle the Decks_

* * *

Jaden watched as Hero Signal was destroyed.

"Since it was a trap card, both of us have to banish every Hero Signal in our decks." Alphys explained.

"Well I only have one more copy." Jaden said pocketing them both.

"Ok, next I'll set three cards and summon Gozuki in attack mode." Alphys continued.

* * *

 _Gozuki_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Yokai_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Once per turn, you can send 1 Yokai-Type monster from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Gozuki lets me send a Yokai monster from my deck to the graveyard so I'll send my Nine-Tailed Fox. Now Gozuki attacks Aqua Dolphin."

The monster charged as Aqua Dolphin was destroyed.

"Ok, now I end my turn with Smashing Ground to destroy your monster with the lowest defense points but since you only have Neos it destroys him." Alphys said as Neos shattered. "That ends my turn."

* * *

 _Smashing Ground_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy the 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that has the highest DEF (your choice, if tied)._

* * *

"Nice, awesome move Alphys!" Undyne cheered.

* * *

 **Jaden: 3500**

 **Alphys: 4000**

* * *

Jaden 2nd Turn:

"Yeah that sure is cool Alphys." Jaden smiled drawing. "Thought not good enough I'm afraid."

"Actually, wait a second Jaden. I play my trap cards." Alphys revealed as two traps activated. "Fires of Shiranui, and Narukami Waterfall."

* * *

 _Fires of Shiranui_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Neither player can send monsters they control to the Graveyard, except when they are destroyed._

* * *

 _Narukami Waterfall_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Neither player can send Monster Cards from their hands to the Graveyard._

* * *

"These traps prevent us from sending monsters in our hand to the graveyard, or monsters on the field to the graveyard unless they're destroyed."Sep 22, 2017"But that means Jaden wouldn't be able to summon anything, and if he does he wouldn't call his Fusion Monsters!" Syrus cried.

"Not quite Syrus there is a flaw to that play." Bastion mentioned.

"Yeah, but can Jaden figure out what that flaw is before Alphys wins? Cutting off his fusion summoning is a good strategy." Zane pointed out.

"Not really she hasn't gotten rid of all of it." Frisk mentioned.

"We'll see." Chara noted.

"That sure is good Alphys but that does have a crucial flaw." Jaden smirked.

"Huh?" Alphys asked in surprise. "A flaw?"

"Yeah. When I use Contact Fusion the monsters are sent back to the deck instead of going to the graveyard." Jaden answered.

"But Neos is in the graveyard." Alphys pointed out.

"True but this spell will change that!" Jaden cried playing a spell called Miracle Contact.

* * *

 _Miracle Contact_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Shuffle into the Deck, from your hand, field, or GY, the Fusion Materials that are listed on an "Elemental HERO" Fusion Monster that lists "Elemental HERO Neos" as Fusion Material, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

"Miracle Contact?" Alhpys asked nervously.

"Yeah so now by sending Neos, and Aqua Dolphin to the deck, I can summon Elemental HERO Aqua Neos!" Jaden cried as his monster appeared with it's 2500 points.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Aqua Neos_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin"_

 _Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; destroy 1 random card in your opponent's hand. During the End Phase: Shuffle this card into the Extra Deck._

* * *

"I play Enma's Judgment, this activates when you try to special summon a monster. It negates that summon and destroys the monster." Alphys countered.

* * *

 _Enma's Judgment_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Negate the Special Summon of an opponent's monster and destroy it. By removing from play 5 Yokai-Type monsters from your Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Red Ogre" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

Aqua Neos vanished as Jaden grunted a bit. "Aw well. I will just play Monster Reborn to call him up!" Aqua Neos appeared again.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"That's..." Alphys panicked.

"Now I play his ability! So now by sending a card to the graveyard I can discard a card from your hand!" Jaden cried.

"My hand is empty Jaden." Alphys pointed out.

"Aw well." Jaden smiled. "I will play Instant Neo-Space on Aqua Neos!"

* * *

 _Instant Neo-Space_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Fusion Monster that lists "Elemental HERO Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster. It does not have to activate its effect during the End Phase to shuffle itself into the Extra Deck. If the equipped monster leaves the field: You can Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO Neos" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"That means it doesn't leave the field." Alphys realized nervously.

"Don't panic, you can still turn this one around Alphys." Undyne reassured her.

"We don't know." Jaden smirked. "Aqua Neos attack!" The monster attacked that charged at Gozuki.

Gozuki was easily destroyed by the attack.

 **(Alphys: 3200)**

"Now I set this, and it's your turn." Jaden said.

Alphys 2nd Turn:

"Ok, I um... I set this and end my turn." Alphys admitted.

* * *

 **Jaden: 3500**

 **Alphys: 3200**

* * *

Jaden 2nd Turn:

Jaden drew, and said "Aqua Neos attack!"

 **(Alphys: 0700)**

"Now it's your turn, Alphys." Jaden smiled.

Alphys nodded while drawing her card.

Alphys 3rd Turn:

"Ok, I'll play the trap card Night Parade of One Hundred Horrors to bring back Gozuki and my Nine-Tailed Fox from the graveyard." Alphys started.

* * *

 _Night Parade of One Hundred Horrors_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Special Summon as many Yokai-Type monsters from your Graveyard as possible. Destroy them at the end of the turn._

* * *

The two appeared on the field.

"Next Gozuki sends Mezuki to my graveyard." Alphys said sending the card to her graveyard. "Then I tribute both my monsters to summon Daidara-Bocchi in attack mode."

"Now I attack Aqua Neos."

"Hey isn't your trap suppose to stop that?" Jaden asked.

Alphys looked confused for a minute before pausing as she realized Jaden was right.

"Oh yeah, then instead I just set this and end my turn which means all of my monsters are destroyed." Alphys said as her two Yokai vanished.

* * *

 **Jaden: 3500**

 **Alphys: 0700**

* * *

Jaden 3rd Turn:

"That's another flaw for it." Jaden said drawing seeing it was Neo-Spacian Air Humming Bird.

"Another flaw?" Alphys asked in surprise.

"Yeah you can't use your monsters for tribute summoning." Jaden answered.

"That's true, but I still have the third trap card Garden of Amaterasu!" Alphys stated revealing a third trap card. "This can give me one more turn at least."

* * *

 _Garden of Amaterasu_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate only if you control "Fires of Shiranui" and "Narukami Waterfall". Neither player can send monsters from their deck to the graveyard. You do not take any damage the turn you play this trap. You can send this card, "Narukami Waterfall", and "Fires of Shranui" to the graveyard, special summon one "Yokai King Enma from your hand, deck, or graveyard."_

* * *

"Aw well your turn." Jaden ended.

Alphys sighed in relief before drawing her card.

Alphys 4th Turn:

"Ok, I send my three trap cards to the graveyard to summon Yokai King Enma in attack mode." Alphys stated as a large red demon appeared behind her wielding a massive hammer as it glared at Aqua Neos destroying it instantly.

* * *

 _Yokai King Enma_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Yokai_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set, this card can only be summoned by the effect of "Garden of Amaterasu" and cannot be summoned by other ways. When this card is summoned destroy one card on the field, neither player can special summon monsters while this monster is in face-up attack mode. This monster's attack and defense points are equal to the attack of the strongest Yokai Monster in the graveyard + 500 points. If this card is destroyed summon one Yokai monster ignoring summoning conditions._

* * *

"Hey what happened!?" Jaden asked shocked.

"Yokai King Enma rules over the dead, and when he's summoned one monster is destroyed." Alphys explained. "Oh, and we can't special summon while he's in play. This is my strongest card."

"And Instant Neo-Space's final effect can't go off." Jaden realized.

"That's true, and his attack and defense points are increased to 2700 because the strongest Yokai in the graveyard is my Nine-Tailed Fox. Now I attack you directly." Alphys said as Enma struck Jaden with his hammer.

 **(Jaden: 0800)**

"Not bad, unfortunately that's the last move Alphys is going to be able to make." Chara pointed out as Alphys ended her turn.

* * *

 **Jaden: 0800**

 **Alphys: 0700**

* * *

Jaden 4th Turn:

Jaden drew, and said "Okay I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" The kuriboh appeared cooing.

"Winged Kuriboh?" Alphys asked in surprise. _'I thought he would use Grand Mole.'_

 _'I don't have Grand Mole in my hand yet.'_ Jaden thought. _'So Kuriboh your gonna have to protect me in case I draw him.'_

"Jaden, there's one card I can draw to let me win." Alphys told him.

"That is IF you can draw him." Jaden mentioned.

"Jaden don't doubt her." Frisk said. "The Heart of the Cards is a powerful philospophy. And right now Alphys is believing in her deck."

"Actually Jaden, it isn't a monster." Alphys explained.

"Go on Alphys." Frisk smiled.

Alphys nodded before drawing her card.

Alphys 4th Turn:

"Ok, I play Yokai King's Honor!" Alphys stated. "Now I can take the effect of a Yokai in my graveyard that activates when I revive it and Yokai King Enma gains that effect, but at the end of my turn I take damage equal to that monsters attack points. Nine-Tailed Fox has 2200 points, but if I revive it it can deal piercing damage."

"Okay but to remind you if Winged Kuriboh is destroyed I don't take any battle damage for the rest of the turn." Jaden told her.

"Yokai King Enma attacks Winged Kuriboh!" Alphys declared.

The monster attacked as Kuriboh cried out as Jaden grunted _'Sorry Winged Kuriboh...'_

"You win Jaden." Alphys said ending her turn.

* * *

 **Jaden: 0800**

 **Alphys: 0000**

 **Jaden wins the duel!**

* * *

"Yeah." Jaden smiled.

"So who's up next?" Bastion inquired.

They all gave questionable shrugs.

"Me and Hakuoh." Kitsuna said suddenly.

Hakuoh looked over at her.

"I want to duel you." Kitsuna told him.

Hakuoh blushed, and said "Very well."

"Awesome, I've been thinking up a way to get around my deck's weaknesses and I think I have it." Kitsuna grinned. "Ready to show him what I mean Princess?"

Princess let out a cute growl.

"This should be interesting, wouldn't you say Frisk?" Marek inquired.

"Yeah it is." Frisk answered.

* * *

 **Okay next up is Hakuoh vs Kitsuna, and then a return to Mt Ebbot! Be sure to review**


	12. Dragons of Skyrim vs Kitsunes of Tricks!

**Hey guys. It is time for Hakuoh to face Kitsuna! ENJOY!**

* * *

"I'll go first Hakuoh." Kitsuna said. _'And I'll make sure everything is set up perfectly.'_

Hakuoh nodded drawing his hand.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Night of Fate)**

 **Hakuoh: 4000**

 **Kitsuna: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kitsuna 1st Turn:

"Ok, first I'll summon Forest Kitsune in defense mode and when she's summoned I get to set a Kitsune spell or trap from my deck." Kitsuna started as a Kitsune with green ears and a green tail appeared.

* * *

 _Forest Kitsune_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 200_

 _When this card is summoned: Add 1 "Kitsune" Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Then I can reveal Kitsune Queen to summon her to the field too."

The other Kitsune appeared on the field

* * *

 _Kitsune Queen_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 450_

 _When you summon a "Kitsune" monster, or activate a "Kitsune" Trap Card reveal this card in your hand to Special Summon it. If this card is summoned in this way, banish it when it is destroyed and add 1 "Kitsune" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Ok Princess, it's almost time for my secret weapon but first the field Spell Kitsune Forest!" Kitsuna said as a forest appeared around them.

* * *

 _Kitsune Forest_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"This field spell can't be destroyed and as long as it's out my traps can't be negated or destroyed."

"And since Hakuoh's monsters only have their effects from Sovngarde he can't activate it!" Bastion cried.

"Well actually... He can. Kitsune's Forest allows my opponent to play their own field spell but if they do I can use my Forest's most powerful effects." Kitsuna explained. "For now though, I overlay my two Kitsune's!"

The two jumped up as they looked surprised.

"Surprise, I told you I had a few tricks up my sleeve and this is the first one." Kitsuna smiled. "I Xyz Summon Eclipse Kitsune!"

* * *

 _Eclipse Kitsune_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Beast/Xyz_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Once per turn: You can use 1 Xyz Material, declare 1 monster's name. If your opponent does not summon that monster on their next turn inflict 400 damage for each "Kitsune" card on your field. (Facedown cards are revealed when the damage is dealt and then set facedown again.)_

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Well this is surprising." Frisk mentioned.

"Yeah, it is." Marek agreed.

"I play Eclipse Kitsune's effect, using one Overlay Unit to name, Alduin the World Eater!" Kitsuna stated as one of the orbs circling her new monster appeared in front of her before being engulfed in flames. **(ORU: 2 -1)** "I set two cards and end my move."

Hakuoh 1st Turn:

 _'Why would she name Alduin?'_ Hakuoh thought confused before drawing. "Okay I now play Sovngarde!"

As Hakuoh's field spell appeared Kitsuna smiled and Eclipse Kitsune appeared to grin mischievously.

* * *

 _Sovngarde_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _During your Stand-By Phase: Special Summon all Dragon-Type Monsters in both players as "Phantoms": They do not enter the Monster Zone, and cannot be targeted for attacks. Other field spells cannot be activated. When 1 face-up "Alduin, the Word Eater" would be destroyed as a result by battle it is not destroyed. (Damage Calculation is applied normally.)_

* * *

"Now I will summon, Dragon Priest Hevnoraak!" At that a sliver wearing dragon priest appeared.

* * *

 _Dragon Priest Hevnoraak_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This cards effects are negated unless there is a face-up 'Sovngarde' is on the field. If you control no monster's Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is summoned that way halve one monster's ATK until the end phase of your opponent's turn. This card is treated as a Dragon-Type. This card cannot be declare an attack the turn it was summoned._

* * *

"Another Dragon Priest, so what does he do Hakuoh?" Kitsuna inquired curiously.

"If I control no monsters I can summon him, and if I summon him that way one monster's attack points are halved." Hakuoh answered.

 _Eclipse Kitsune: ATK: **(800/2 = 400)**_

"That's ok, I don't rely on attack points anyway." Kitsuna revealed.

"Well my Dragon Priest can't attack the turn he's summoned. I'll just summon a monster face-down, and that is all." Hakuoh ended his turn.

Suddenly Kitsuna's three facedown cards flipped up revealing themselves to be Kitsune's Gem, Kitsune Mimicry, and Kitsune Illusion before five blue flames appeared and struck Hakuoh dropping his life points by 2000 before the three card set themselves on the field again

 **(Hakuoh: 2000)**

Hakuoh asked surprised "What was that?"

"You didn't summon Alduin, so you took 400 points of damage for every Kitsune card I have on the field." Kitsuna explained.

"Very well." Hakuoh mentioned. "Your turn."

* * *

 **Hakuoh: 2000**

 **Kitsuna: 4000**

* * *

Kitsuna 2nd Turn:

"Ok, then I'll start by equipping your Dragon Priest with my Kitsune Mask." Kitsuna started.

* * *

 _Kitsune Mask_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"Then I use Eclipse Kitsune's other Overlay Unit to name Alduin the World Eater again, if you can't summon him I win." **(ORU: 1 - 0)**

"I know play Alduin's wall!" Hakuoh cried.

* * *

 _Alduin's Wall_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send two Dragon-Type monsters from your hand to the graveyard when there is a face-up 'Sovngarde' on the field; Draw two cards then summoned the Dragon-Type monsters as 'Phantoms'._

* * *

"Oh no." Kitsuna mentioned nervously as the two phantoms appeared.

"You should not have forced me to do this." Hakuoh mentioned. "I was planning on using him later. When there are two Phantoms by Sovngarde, and a Dragon Priest on my field I can summon this, and send 5 cards to my graveyard. If any of the five cards are monsters then their Phantoms here at Sovngarde." He discarded 5 cards which all 5 were monsters, and their dragons.

At cue the five dragons appeared as Phantoms in Sovngarde, as it, and the ghostly Nahagiiv flew down, and bowed at a rising fog. "Come forth, Alduin the World Eater!" At that the fog cleared showing Alduin roaring.

* * *

 _Alduin the World Eater_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card's effects are negated unless there is a face-up 'Sovngarde' on the field. When there are 2 face-up 'Phantoms' summoned by 'Sovngarde', and a face-up 'Dragon Priest' monster on the field; Special Summon this card from your hand. If summoned that way discard the top five cards from your deck, and summon them as 'Phantoms'. For each 'Phantom' monster summoned by 'Sovngarde' on the field this card gains 500 ATK, and DEF._

* * *

Suddenly Eclipse Kitsune grinned and snapped her fingers as blue flames appeared around Alduin.

"What in blazes?" Hakuoh asked surprised as Alduin looked around.

"Remember how I said my Forest can use its strongest effects when you have a field spell too?" Kitsuna asked. "Well one of those effects is to give Alduin an extra 2000 attack points and in exchange he comes to my side of the field."

"It can what?" Hakuoh looked as Alduin flew over to Kitsuna's side.

"And there are over 7 Phantoms summoned by Sovngarde." Frisk added.

 _Alduin: **(ATK: 0 + 2000 + (500 * 7) = 5500)**_

"You're amazing Mr. Alduin. Thank you very much for helping me." Kitsuna smiled.

Alduin merely scoffed turning his head away.

"Ah, you don't have to be shy." Kitsuna smiled. "Is that all you're doing?"

"Well since I summoned Alduin your Kitsune's effect won't go off." Hakuoh answered.

"I know, but Mr. Alduin is on my field. Kitsune's are tricky." Kitsuna reminded him.

 ** _"Don't call me Mr. joor."_** Alduin growled.

"You could be friendlier." Kitsuna pouted. "I like Je..."

Kitsuna looked down as she started to say that.

"Is your turn over?"

"Yes of course." Hakuoh nodded.

* * *

 **Hakuoh: 2000**

 **Kitsuna: 4000**

* * *

Kitsuna 3rd Turn:

"Ok, then I'll start by switching Eclipse Kitsune into defense mode and now I activate another of my field spell's effects." Kitsuna stated. "I can attack you directly with one monster, but in exchange if it was originally your monster after it deals the damage you get him back with its attack points increased by 1000. Alduin, attack Hakuoh directly!"

The dragon scoffed before charging a blast,

"During that I play the effect of Elder Scroll in my hand." Hakuoh said revealing a spell.

* * *

 _Elder Scroll_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _You can activate this card in your hand. Add 1 Spell Card to your hand, and activate it during your opponent's turn._

* * *

"Elder Scroll?" Kitsuna asked.

"Yes it is an ancient artifact in skyrim." Hakuoh answered. "With it I can add a spell to my hand, and I can can it instantly."

He drew, and said "I play Dragonrend!"

* * *

 _Dragonrend_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Negate the attack of 1 Dragon-Type Monster. Then all monsters goes back to their owner's sides._

* * *

At that the dragons cried, "JOOR ZAH FRUL!" They fired a blue blast that hit Alduin forcing him to land.

"What did you just do?" Kitsuna asked.

"Dragonrend is a special card for it negates a dragon-type monster's attack." Hakuoh answered. "And if Sovngarde is on the field all monsters come back to their owner's sides."

As Hakuoh said that Alduin flew to stand next to him.

 ** _"Those cursed words, you had to use them?"_** Alduin questioned angrily.

"I had too Alduin otherwise we would've lost." Hakuoh pointed out.

"About that..." Kitsuna pointed out before holding up a card. "You do lose."

"Hm?" They both looked.

"The spell card Ancient Scroll of the Kitsune!" Kitsuna explained.

* * *

 _Ancient Scroll of the Kitsune_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _This card can only be activated if you control a Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz "Kitsune" Monster on your field, and your opponent activates two different spell cards during your turn. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of their strongest monster, and then return all Spell and Trap Cards you control to your deck and set five new "Kitsune" spell and trap cards on the field. You can only activate 1 "Ancient Scroll of the Kitsune" once per duel._

* * *

"I can only play this card once per duel and then only if you've played two different spell cards during my turn. You take damage equal to your strongest monster's attack points, and you can't nullify the damage."

"Unless that spell is negated of course." Hakuoh said. "Time to finally test it! I play the trap card, Dovahkin's Conquest!"

* * *

 _Dovahkin's Conquest_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's spell/trap card is activated while you control 1 face-up 'Sovngarde' you can negate the activation, and if you do destroy it. This effect cannot be negated. Then Special Summon 1 "Dovahkin" from your deck._

* * *

"You can't, my field spell's final effect prevents my Kitsune spell or trap cards from being negated or destroyed." Kitsuna told him as Hakuoh's card erupted into blue fire.

"My trap's effect can't be stopped." Hakuoh countered.

"Then what happens now, because my field spell won't allow my Ancient Scroll to be stopped either." Kitsuna pointed out.

"My trap can stop your spell ignoring the effects of your field spell." Hakuoh told her.

Suddenly the forest started to glow as countless blue fireballs appeared on the field

"And whatever next effect it may have." Hakuoh added as the fireball's vanished.

"Actually it can't, at least not this effect. This effect can't be stopped by any means." Kitsuna revealed as the fireballs reappeared before beginning to spiral above her. "When the effect of one of your traps resolves my field spell, the Kitsune Forest, it gathers all the magic from my Kitsune's and in doing so I name a card and then that card is summoned to my field ignoring summoning conditions. Then since Dovahkin's Conquest's effect is already over it can't stop this effect." _'Not to mention that even if it does my field spell can protect me from losing once per duel as long as I banish ten cards.'_

"My trap has one final effect." Hakuoh mentioned as a bright light shine beside Alduin.

"What's going on?" Kitsuna asked shielding her eyes.

What appeared was a man that is holding a short sword, and having on sliver leather armor, and having on a spiked horn helmet.

* * *

 _Dovahkin_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of 'Dovahkin's Conquest', and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card's effects are negated unless their is a face-up 'Sovngarde' on the field. This card gains 100 ATk for each Dragon-Type monster in each player's graveyards. If this face-up card would be destroyed by battle destroy one 'Phantom' summoned by 'Sovngarde' instead._

* * *

"Who is that?" Kitsuna asked as the light faded.

"The dragonborn." Hakuoh answered.

"The one you told us about." Marek noted.

"Well I'm sorry but he isn't strong enough." Kitsuna revealed as the blue flames stopped spinning. "Now that your trap has been used up I can name the monster I'll be summoning, and it's going to end the duel with my victory!"

"We'll see about that." Hakuoh mentioned.

"I summon Holactie, the Creator of Light!" Kitsuna declared a a ghostly version of Holactie appeared above her. "You know what her effect is right?"

"Sorry but I'll play the effect of Ohdaviing from Sovngarde! By banishing him Holactie's effect is negated!" Hakuoh cried as the dragon wrapped around Holactie.

"Well even if Alduin destroys Holactie I'll still have 500 life points left." Kitsuna pointed out.

"Not for long for I play Rebirth Judegment, and declare Dragons!" Hakuoh cried. "So now Dovahkin gains 100 attack points for every dragon in our graveyards!"

"Wait, but your phantoms aren't in the graveyard so he only gains 100 points." Kitsuna mentioned. "Alduin is still stronger."

"True but the effect of Sovngarde makes the effect of the Phantoms to count as monsters in the graveyard." Hakuoh pointed out. "I have 6 dragons, how many dragons do you have?"

"Only one, Queen Kitsune was banished and not sent to the graveyard." Kitsuna answered.

"So that's 7." Hakuoh said as Dovahkin glowed. **(ATK: 2800 + 700 = 3500)**

"So your monsters have the same points, but like I said I'll still have 500 life points." Kitsuna repeated.

"Not at all. Once Alduin destroys Holactie, Dohvakin will strike directly." Hakuoh pointed out.

"Eclipse Kitsune is still in defense mode." Kitsuna pointed out as the kitsune glared at Hakuoh for forgetting her.

Hakuoh ignored her glare.

"Like I said, I'll still have 500 points." Kitsuna repeated.

Hakuoh 3rd Turn:

"Not at all. By banishing Durnehviir from Sovngarde, Dovahkin can attack directly." Hakuoh said as the second dragon vanished.

"Huh?" Kitsuna asked nervously.

"Alduin your up!" Hakuoh cried, as the dragon attacked. **(Kitsuna: 1500)**

"Now Dovahkin attack directly!" Hakuoh cried as the warrior slashed Kitsuna.

* * *

 **Hakuoh: 2000**

 **Kitsuna: 0000**

 **Hakuoh wins the duel!**

* * *

"You did your best Kitsuna." Hakuoh smiled.

"Yeah, but my best isn't good enough." Kitsuna frowned. "To be completely honest, despite winning the contest I've never won a single duel with these cards. I thought maybe the additions I made would be enough and I'd be able to... Well it doesn't matter because I was wrong anyway."

"No you weren't." Hakuoh told her. "I was a beginner with them too. You will win one."

"You don't understand anything Hakuoh, you weren't the only one who based cards off of somewhere you've been." stated a feminine voice.

Hakuoh turned to who it was.

"Down here." said the voice as Hakuoh looked to see Princess staring at him. "Surprised?"

Suddenly Princess jumped up as blue flames enveloped her and she transformed into a girl that if the fox ears and tail was removed could easily have been Kitsuna's twin sister.

"No you weren't." Hakuoh told her. "I was a beginner with them too. You will win one."

"Kitsuna saved my life years ago, and as for always losing did you even notice during the duel she barely used any trap cards?" Princess inquired.

"Her deck relies on traps." Hakuoh told her.

"Exactly, and how many did Kitsuna use against you?" Princess questioned.

"About 3." Hakuoh answered.

"Doesn't that seem strange?" Princess asked.

"It's ok." Kitsuna said before looking at Hakuoh. "Can you promise me something?"

"What?" Hakouoh asked.

"Save Jesse for me, I can't do it myself." Kitsuna admitted sadly. "If I try and help him... I'll just end up trapped too."

"Listen you can do it. You just have to believe." Hakuoh told her.

"I can't, and if Trueman... if he were to use Jesse's cards there's no way I could fight him. Please Hakuoh save him for me." Kitsuna said sadly. "I can save a kitsune pup from a fire but when it comes to this I'm out of my league."

"Do you have feelings for Jesse?" Hakuoh asked.

Kitsuna blushed but nodded. "Knowing he's in pain somewhere and that there's nothing I can do..."

"Listen. All you gotta do is believe, and your path will guide you to him." Hakuoh smiled. "If it's one thing I learned from the Greybeards it's to never give up."

"You don't get it, Trueman can shapeshifter and use the cards of the people he beat in the past. If I duel him... if he uses Jesse against me I can't do it." Kitsuna argued as her eyes started tearing up. "I want to, I want to save him more than you know but I can't."

Hakuoh, Frisk, and Marek walked over as Frisk said "He shapeshift Chazz but I didn't hesitate to fight back. All you gotta do is believe that it's Trueman your dueling."

"It isn't that easy Frisk." Kitsuna told her. "When you saw him turn into Chazz you were angered, I wouldn't. My heart is already in pain knowing that the real Jesse is out there somewhere and I can't get to him, if I saw him again only to have to duel... I wouldn't be able to do anything but forfeit."

"...Come with me. All three of you." Frisk told the winners.

The three of them nodded and followed Frisk as Princess turned back into her fox form to follow Kitsuna.

* * *

 **Next up is a trip to Mt. Ebott for the Contest Winners where they ran into Trueman's next scheme! Be sure to review!**


	13. Trip to Mt Ebott! Darkhold Invasion!

**Hey guys. It is time for their trip! ENJOY!**

* * *

They transported in a familiar set of ruins, and in the middle was a flowerbed.

"Huh, where are we?" Marek asked.

Frisk didn't answer as they followed her to a set of doors.

"This is chilly." She opened as a cold breeze of air blow at them.

"Frisk what kind of place is this?" Hakuoh questioned looking around.

"This is the place." Frisk answered walking in. "Mt. Ebott."

"It's beautiful, this whole place was underground this whole time?" Kitsuna asked in awe.

They walked around as the people noticed.

"Hey Frisk is here again!"

"Who are those people?"

"More humans."

"I think Frisk is showing her friends the place she saved."

"Frisk, did you bring us here just to show us what you went through?" Marek inquired looking around. "This may be one of the most amazing places I've ever seen."

"No. I am taking you guys to see a friend who gave me the courage to go thought anything." Frisk answered stepping in a shop were they see the Royal Guard, and Grillby working. "Grillby!"

Grillby noticed her and nodded while cleaning a glass only for Princess to back away from him.

Frisk, and the others walked over as Frisk asked "How's business doing?"

"Down here, not quite so well. On the surface, it's booming." Grillby answered. "Though I'm still trying to convince Muffet to work together, she's not entirely convinced it's the best idea."

"I like to introduce you to some friends." Frisk smiled mentioning toward the contest winners. "They won the contest I attend years ago."

"Where are they Frisk?" Doggo inquired. "Are they like you? I can't see anything."

"Please forgive him on that." Frisk said to the three. "He can't see anything but can sense moving things."

The three of them nodded and waved.

"Oh yeah, you'll never guess who you just missed." Grillby mentioned.

"Who?" Frisk asked.

"Sans, he was here just a few minutes ago but said he had to take care of something. It's a real shame because ever since the barrier broke he's been in a much better mood so maybe you'd actually get some Ketchup on your food instead of all of it getting dumped out." Grillby mentioned recalling the last time Frisk and Sans ate together.

"Sans?" Frisk asked. "Listen Grillby the world is in danger of something more dangerous than both the Sacred Beasts, and the Light."

"Something more dangerous than that, well if you hurry you might catch him. He was heading to Dr. Alphys' lab." Grillby mentioned. "Something about a new experiment."

"Guess meeting him will have to wait. Come on!" Frisk told the winners.

They nodded and ran after Frisk.

"Maybe when this is all over we can all meet everybody from the Underground." Kitsuna suggested.

They ran in the castle before stopping. "Kitsuna this might be our only chance to stop him so this is all I can offer." Frisk told her.

"Huh?" Kitsuna asked in confusion.

"You have to use Uria."

"Uria, but I..." Kitsuna started before looking down. "He's your friend, you need to do this."

"I know but you need him more then me." Frisk handed her the Sacred Beast.

Kitsuna looked at it and nodded before a humming echoed throughout the lab that seemed to be coming from below them. They ran to the lab as Kitsunsa placed the Sacred Beast in her deck. When they arrived they saw Sans but he looked different, his bones were visibly darker than normal.

"Heya, figured you'd be showing up around now." Sans mentioned. "Well we could stay and chat, but I have somewhere to be so... See you around kid."

With those words Sans disappeared.

"Trueman!" Frisk yelled in fury.

"Frisk he's gone, but where would he have gone?" Hakuoh questioned. "Is there anywhere you and Sans were together that was meaningful to both of you?"

"Wait what's that sound...?" Hakuoh asked listening to something.

They all listened to what Hakuoh had heard.

A humming before seeing that a darker version of Five-Headed Dragon roaring bursting out of a pod, and flew out as the people looked seeing it. "What the?" Marek asked shocked.

"When did Trueman got a Five-Headed Dragon!?" Hakuoh asked shocked.

"He brought the dragon to life! He must've plan to destroy Mt. Ebott with it!" Kitsuna cried.

Ring Ring Ring.

Frisk answered. "What?"

"Frisk, it's Grillby. A giant five-headed dragon is engaging the royal guard so if you could help at all we really could use it." Grillby explained quickly.

Frisk hanged, and said "Come on! We gotta stop it!"

"Right." Marek agreed.

They ran outside, and saw it attacking.

 **(Dueling Theme: Freaking Me Out by Simple Plan)**

"Come on!" Frisk told them activating her Duel Disk.

"Right behind you." the other three winners said activating their duel discs.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Marek: 4000**

 **Kitsuna: 4000**

 **Hakuoh: 4000**

 **Five-Headed Dragon: 16000**

* * *

Frisk drew, and said "I'll summon Jinzo!" Jinzo appeared crossing his arms. "Jinzo Cyber Energy Shock on that thing!"

Suddenly a Tyrant Dragon intercepted the attack and destroyed Jinzo as three Luster Dragon #2's appeared above the Five-Headed Dragon.

"What the?" Frisk asked grunting from the attack. **(Frisk: 3500)**

"They just keep coming, and whenever we try to hit the big one two more pop up out of nowhere." Doggo mentioned. "At least they keep moving but still at this rate..."

"Looks like Trueman made him have friends. Leave this one to us!" Marek said drawing. "I draw! And summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and Metal Gear Excelus!"

The two appeared with high power.

"I summon Alduin the World Eater, and Dovahkin!" The two appeared.

"I summon Frozen Kitsune, and Toy Emperor!" Kitsuna cried as the two appeared.

Frisk jumped up, and cried "I summon Angel of Death, Asriel, and Photoshop Flowey!" The two appeared ready to fight the army.

"Wait stop!" Grillby cried urgently.

"Blue-Eyes attack Tyrant Dragon with your might! White Lightning!" Marek cried as the Blue-Eyes attack

Suddenly a smaller dragon appeared in front of the Tyrant Dragon before flying towards the Blue-Eyes blowing both of them up.

"Huh!?" Marek cried shocked. "That was Exploder Dragon!"

"That's alright it most likely have two more copies!" Frisk cried.

"Dovahkin attack the Luster Dragon #2 on the right!" Hakuoh cried as the warrior charged, and stabbed the dragon causing it to explode. **(Five-Headed Dragon: 15600)** Feeling some points lost the big dragon turned, and roared at it's opponent's.

"We caught his attention." Kitsuna mentioned.

Suddenly nearly all of their monsters started shaking before exploding.

"Looks like he wants to battle us himself." Marek mentioned seeing this.

"Um... guys." Kitsuna mentioned just before nearly all of their monsters shattered.

"Hey our are gone too!" Hakuoh cried.

"That must be the Ritual Version of that dragon." Marek grunted.

"Wait, when did we destroy a Black Dragon's Chick?" Kitsuna asked.

"Exploder Dragon. And it's when I use Blue-Eyes to attack." Marek clarified. He drew, and "Let's worry about that later! I summon Chaos Emperor Dragon, and Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon!"

The two appeared roaring.

"I summon Nahagliiv, the Dragon of Red-Eyes, and Dragon Priest Krosis!" Hakuoh cried as the two appeared.

"No, that's definitely a Black Dragon's Chick." Kitsuna said pointing to the falling baby dragon with purple smoke flowing out of its body.

"Let's worry about it later!" Frisk told Kitsuna. "I summon Asriel Dreemurr, and Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The two appeared. The monsters were destroyed.

"Hey what happened!?" Hakuoh asked shocked.

"Uh guys." Kitsuna pointed, and saw a giant copy of a trap card, Crush Card Virus.

"Oh your kidding!" Marek cried shocked. "That will keep us down until it wears off!"

"Not all of us." Frisk pointed out.

They see Kitsuna as Marek said "Kitsuna until you wears off you have to guard us!"

Kitsuna looked shocked before nodding. "I call on Cursed Crimson Kitsune, Frozen Kitsune, and Eclipse Kitsune!"

As she said that, the three Kitsune appeared and stood in front of Hakuoh, Frisk, and Marek respectively.

"I don't know how long it'll be, but I'll keep you safe."

The dragon attacked each one that destroyed each of them.

 **(TURN 1 FOR CRUSH CARD VIRUS.)**

"Kitsune Spirit, Playful Kitsune, Kitsune Queen!" Kitsuna called as three more of her monsters appeared.

The dragon again attacked.

 **(TURN 2 FOR CRUSH CARD VIRUS.)**

"Just one more, Young Kitsune, Thousand Year Kitsune, Nina, the Twin-tailed Kitsune, and Night Kitsune!" Kitsuna called summoning four more of her monsters.

The dragon attacked.

 **(TURN 3 FOR CRUSH CARD VIRUS.)**

At that the trap vanished.

"It wore off!" Marek cried. "I summon Metal Gear RAY, and Metal Gear REX!"

"I call Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Frisk declared.

The three gods appeared.

"I summon, Paarthurnax the Golden Dragon, and Dragon Priest Hevnoraak!" The two appeared.

"REX, RAY attack!" The two fired blasts that hit the dragon. **(Five-Headed Dragon: 14500)** The dragon countered with a huge blast.

"I play Kia, the Nine-tailed Kitsune and use Kitsune's Trick to switch it's strength with that Five-Headed Dragon!" Kitsuna cried as one of her last monsters appeared.

 **(Five-Headed Dragon: 10400)**

"Obelisk attack!" The god punched the dragon. **(Five-Headed Dragon: 9200)** The Dragon attacked with a huge blast that destroyed Obelisk. **(Frisk: 2500)**

"Hevnoraak! Strike with fireball attack!" Hakuoh cried as the priest attacked that hit the dragon. **(Five-Headed Dragon: 8300)**

The dragon roared firing an attack that destroyed the priest. **(Hakuoh: 0900)**

"RAY attack now!" The machine fired a blast. **(Five-Headed Dragon: 7200)** The dragon attacked with it's heads that destroyed the machine. **(Marek: 2150)**

"Slifer your turn!" The red god attacked. **(Five-Headed Dragon: 5900)**

The dragon roared as it fired a blast. **(Frisk: 0600)**

Then the fire attribute head of it charged a blast as a bug copy of Dragon's Gunfire appeared as it fired a blast at Marek. **(Marek: 1350)**

"Marek, I have an idea." Kitsuna said quickly. "Do you trust me?"

"Course I do." Marek answered.

"Ok, then I use Kitsune Fusion to merge Kia, the Nine-tailed Kitsune with both of Marek's Metal Gears!" Kitsune declared.

Kia, and REX fused.

"I summon Metal Gear FOX!" Kitsuna said as a Metal Gear with 6000 attack points appeared.

They looked surprised as the dragon roared playing a trap which was called, Horn of Heaven.

"I use Kitsune Illusion to switch that trap's target to that Felgrand Dragon." Kitsuna countered.

The dragon vanished at that.

The Five-Headed Dragon roared at that.

"Ra!" The god attacked the dragon. **(Five-Headed Dragon: 4400)** The dragon fired a blast that destroyed the god. **(Frisk: 0250)**

"Frisk, you have to stop. Who knows what'll happen if you run out of life points." Marek warned her.

"I'll... be alright..." Frisk breathed.

"Go Parthunax!" The dragon fired a blast at the dragon. **(Five-Headed Dragon: 2600)** The dragon fired a blast as Hakuoh cried out. **(Hakuoh: 0300)**

"I'm... not done... yet!" Hakuoh breathed.

"Metal Gear FOX attack!" Kitsuna cried.

 **(Five-Headed Dragon: 1600)**

"We're almost through!" Marek cried.

The dragon roared playing a trap card called, Five-Streams of Demolition.

"Anybody know what that does?" Kitsuna asked nervously.

"Hey!" Frisk gasped. "When Five-Headed Dragon is on the field one monster is destroyed, and the opponent takes damage equal to half their attack points!"

At that the dragon fired blasts that destroyed the kitsune as Kitsuna cried out. **(Kitsuna: 1000)**

The dragon roared as another Dragon's Gunfire was shown as the fire attribute head fired a blast that again hit Marek.

 **(Marek: 0550)**

"Though were lucky it can't attack it uses that." Frisk breathed.

"Do we have anything left?" Hakuoh asked.

"We're on low life points. Nearly all our monsters are gone. And that Dragon's points are not low enough to take less than 900 points of effect damage." Marek growled.

Frisk breathed before gasping, "Kitsuna!"

Kitsuna looked at Frisk and shook her head. "I'm out of monsters."

"You got one left." Frisk said. "Summon Uria!"

Kitsuna nodded. "Come forth Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!"

The fire blaze as the dragon looked surprised before what emerged was Uria roaring.

"What's that thing!?" Greater Dog asked shocked.

"A Sacred Beast, and our last shot." Marek answered.

"Guys send as many traps to the graveyard!" Frisk cried/

They all nodded, as Kitsuna send 20 traps to the graveyard, Frisk sent 12, Marek sent 16, and Hakuoh sent 14 for a total of 65 traps.

 _ **Uria:** (ATK: 0 + (1000 * 65) = 65000)_

Five-Headed Dragon looked shocked, and roared seeing Uria built up that up power.

"Frisk, do you think traps outside of my deck will count?" Kitsuna asked.

Frisk nodded. Kitsuna smiled before revealing a pile of sixty cards that she put into her graveyard.

 _Uria: **(ATK: 65000 + (1000 * 60) = 125000)**_

The dragon roared, and started to panic.

"You do the honor's Frisk." Marek smiled.

"Let's all do it." Frisk smiled.

The other three winners nodded before turning to the Five Headed Dragon that was desperately trying to grow in strength as three Megamorph cards appeared above it increasing it to 40000 points.

"Uria! Attack that dragon with Hyberblaze!" The Sacred Beast fired a fire blast, as the Five-Headed Dragon fired five blasts that collided against the blast.

The Five-Headed Dragon desperately poured every point of it's strength into the attack only for Uria to overwhelm and destroy it.

 **Five-Headed Dragon: 0000**

 **Winners Frisk, Marek, Kitsuna, and Hakuoh.**

"Ok, not doing that again." Hakuoh mentioned.

The three nodded in agreement as Uria vanished before the monsters started to celebrate.

"Frisk saved the Underground again!"

"And her partners help!"

"This calls for a party!"

"We can't have a party yet, the real threat is still on the Surface." Frisk told the monsters.

"We better get there. We managed to stop Trueman's threat here." Marek told them. "And I bet my father would be proud of me of what we accomplished."

Suddenly Frisk's eyes widened. "Marek, what if Trueman or Nightshroud got to him?"

"No they didn't." Marek answered as they ran out.

They transported back to academy dragon where they see Rainbow Dragon.

"Rainbow Dragon!?" Marek cried. "But that would only mean..."

"It would mean Nightshroud and Trueman declared war on Duel Academy." Zane answered. "Cyber End Dragon, attack!"

"And we thought the Five-Headed Dragon was enough." Marek grumbled.

"Jesse?" Kitsuna asked staring at the dragon as she fell to her knees. "No, not now."

As Kitsuna said that, the Armed Dragon LV10, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World appeared in the sky.

"What!?" Marek cried shocked. "No! They did not!"

He ran to the field.

"Marek!" Frisk cried grabbing his arm. "Sans has a Blue-Eyes Ultimate to that might just be his not Kaiba's."

Marek stared at the dragon again and nodded. "It isn't Neo Ultimate."

"Wait, why would those three monsters be together though?" Hakuoh questioned.

They ran to the courtyard for it.

When they arrived they saw even more monsters including a copy of Guardian Angel Joan.

"We're under attack!" Hakuoh cried summoning Alduin.

"Oh you're Frisk Kumar right?" Trueman taunted. "What do you think of the cards I've collected? I'm particularly fond of the Guardian Angel Joan, sending a ghost to the world of darkness was a real accomplishment."

"Hey wait..." Frisk looked at the monster, and widen her eyes. "You better not... ARE USING MY MOM'S CARDS! Leave them outta this!"

"Would you prefer this one Frisk?" Trueman questioned as Arcana Force EX the Light Ruler appeared.

"The Light Ruler!" Frisk cried shocked.

"Frisk, what are those cards?" Kitsuna asked.

"They are the cards my parents used." Frisk growled.

"The key word there being used, they won't be using them anymore." Trueman taunted. "Though just for fun, Guardian Angel Joan battle Arcana Force EX the Light Ruler!"

"Hey!"

Frisk's cry was lost as the two light attributes fought each other.

"Nothing like watching your father's ace card destroy your mother's right Frisk?" Trueman asked with a smirk. "It's just a shame I don't have one of yours so you can destroy them both."

Light Ruler was about to attack before it was grabbed by Frisk playing Brian Control. **(Frisk: 3200)** She played another on Gaurdian Angel Joan forcing them to go to Frisk. **(** **Frisk: 2400)**

"I still have these." Trueman stated as Arcana Force EX the Dark Ruler, and Diamond Head Dragon appeared.

Frisk played two more copies of Brain Control. **(Frisk: 1600) (Frisk: 0800)**

"Only 800 points left, and the last card is Chaos Necromancer." Trueman stated with a smirk.

"I still got this!" Frisk cried playing Snatch Steal.

"You'll run out eventually, I summon Arcana Force XXI the World!" Trueman stated.

Frisk started to grunt playing another Snatch Steal.

"I can keep doing this all day." Trueman smirked as Arcana Force 0 the Fool, Arcana Force XV the Fiend, and Arcana Force IV the Emperor appeared.

Frisk started to falter playing two more copies of Snatch Steal, Spell Economies, and another Brain Control.

"What next, what next?" Trueman asked before smirking as Ruby Dragon, Marie the Fallen One, and Arcana Force I the Magician appeared. "Enjoying yourself Frisk?"

Frisk growled.

"Okay Trueman, I think that's enough." Nightshroud said walking over.

Trueman just nodded before the card he was holding vanished into darkness.

"Hey what card was that!?" Frisk yelled.

"What card?" Trueman asked. "Well, should I show her or should we let her stress over what other one of her parents cards I planned to use against her?"

"Go on ahead. I like to see how depress she will feel." Nightshroud gave the okay.

"Sounds good to me." Trueman said before revealing the Ties of Friendship card.

 _'The Ties of Friendship...!'_ Frisk thought shocked.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"Frisk, can you come here for a minute?" Rebecca asked with a smile._

 _Frisk nodded, "Yes Mommy." She walked over. "What is it?"_

 _"I wanted to show you something, do you remember my friend Yugi?" Rebecca asked._

 _"The King of Games!" Frisk smiled excited._

 _"Yes, did I ever tell you about how I met him?" Rebecca asked._

 _"You met him?" Frisk asked shocked at that._

 _"When I was just a little bit older than you." Rebecca smiled. "Back then I thought his grandfather stole my grandfather's Blue-Eyes White Dragon card. I challenged the King of Games to a duel."_

 _"Did you win?" Frisk asked._

 _"I didn't win, Yugi lost. He surrendered on purpose to teach me that winning wasn't the important thing." Rebecca said. "That's also when he gave me something."_

 _"Give you what?" Frisk asked curiously tilting her head._

 _"This." Rebecca said showing Frisk a card. "It was the start of our friendship and it's one of my most treasured cards."_

 _Frisk checked seeing it was a card called the Ties of Friendship. "Wow. It's pretty." Frisk smiled._

 _"I thought so too." Rebecca smiled._

 _"Can I meet Yugi one-day?" Frisk asked her mother._

 _"Of course you can, do you want to meet him this weekend?" Rebecca asked with a smile._

 _"Really?" Frisk asked with a wide open smile._

 _"Really, if you're a good girl we can see him this weekend." Rebecca smiled. "I'll call him right now and ask it its ok."_

 _Frisk nodded excited about it._

 _Rebecca just smiled before walking over to the phone._

* * *

 _A few days later..._

 _"Well, today's the day." Rebecca smiled. "You know to be on your best behavior right?"_

 _Frisk nodded excited._

 _"Oh wait Frisk, aren't you forgetting something?" Rebecca asked._

 _"Hm?" Frisk asked confused._

 _"Or should I say someone?" Rebecca asked._

 _"Daddy!" Frisk cried remembering._

 _"Go see if he's ready, I'll start the car." Rebecca smiled._

 _Frisk nodded running up the stairs to her father. She walked into her parents room where Sartorius was looking at his Tarot cards._

 _"Daddy!" She cried to catch his attention._

 _"Hm, oh Frisk." Sartorius smiled. "What are you doing up so early?"_

 _"I'm about to meet the King of Games!" Frisk answered excited._

 _"That's today, I thought it was tomorrow." Sartorius admitted before putting his cards away. "Well don't let me keep you waiting, I'll be right down."_

 _Frisk nodded running back down. Ten minutes later as the three of them pulled up in front of the Kame game shop. Frisk was in awe seeing this._

 _"Come on Frisk, I'll introduce you." Rebecca smiled._

 _Frisk nodded as they walked in. Solomon asked "Hello can I help you?"_

 _He looked, and laughed "Well well. Rebecca, Sartorius. It's been far too long."_

 _"You can say that again, is Yugi here?" Rebecca asked with a smile._

 _"Yes he's out back." Solomon answered before seeing Frisk. "Is this Frisk? Like how big you've grown."_

 _"Do I know you sir?" Frisk asked confused though acting polite._

 _"This is Yugi's grandfather, you met him when you were just a little baby Frisk." Rebecca explained. "Are you feeling ok Mr. Muto?"_

 _"Yeah I'm fine." Solomon chuckled._

 _"Well if you say so." Rebecca said before taking Frisk's hand and walking out the back entrance. "Yugi!"_

 _Yugi was seen talking with a couple of people when he heard her voice, and turned "Rebecca!"_

 _"It's been ages, how have you been?" Rebecca asked walking over and hugging him._

 _"I've been doing well. I can see you've been doing well too." Yugi smiled. "Joey, Tristan, and Tea are too as a matter of fact."_

 _"It's been a while Rebecca." Joey smiled._

 _"Yeah like years." Tristan smiled._

 _"I can't believe we are seeing you after this long." Tea smiled._

 _"Well we're still friends right Tea?" Rebecca teased before laughing. "Actually there's someone who really wants to meet you guys."_

 _They looked a bit curious at that._

 _"Everyone, this is my daughter Frisk." Rebecca said as Frisk shyly stepped in front of Rebecca._

 _"Hello." Frisk said nervously._

 _"Wow she sure gotten big." Joey smiled a bit amazed._

 _"I'm not that big." Frisk replied. "Um... is it true that mommy beat you Mr. Yugi?"_

 _"I actually surrendered, I would've won if I didn't." Yugi answered._

 _"Mommy said the same thing." Frisk said before her eyes filled with Determination. "One day I'm going to beat you ok?"_

 _Yugi, and his friends looked surprised at this before Yugi chuckled, "Ok. Let's make that one of the best duels we will ever make."_

 _"Deal." Frisk said as Rebecca sighed._

 _"I know that look, Yugi she's not going to quit until she's the winner, no matter how many tries it'll take her." Rebecca warned him._

 _"I'll remember that." Yugi smiled assuringly. "And who knows maybe she'll make a friend from my family, and share a bond like how our grandfathers, and we do through Arthur's Blue-Eyes, and my Ties of Friendship card I gave you."_

 _"Maybe." Rebecca smiled._

 _"Oh, can I ask you something?" Frisk asked politely._

 _"What's that?" Yugi asked her._

 _Frisk blushed a bit. "Is it ok if I see Dark Magician?"_

 _"I don't see why not." Yugi said searching his deck, and showing it to Frisk._

 _Frisk eyes widened in excitement as she saw it._

 _"I may have told her about how that was your most iconic monster and the one you would have used to beat me." Rebecca admitted._

 _"You're super nice uncle Yugi." Frisk smiled before hugging him._

 _Yugi looked a bit surprised before Joey head-locked him, "Aw man! Uncle? Now that is promising."_

 _"Very promising." Tristan added with a grin._

 _"She thinks of you guys as her aunt and uncles. I've told her a lot of stories." Rebecca explained while Frisk nodded._

 _"And hopefully not ones about... him?" Yugi asked._

 _"Actually..." Rebecca started before indicating she wanted to talk to Yugi in private._

 _Yugi, and her walk to a spot._

 _"She had a nightmare a few days ago, I told her it was just a bad dream but when she told me about it the dream sounded a lot like the battle you told me about." Rebecca admitted. "She described him the same way you did."_

 _"So she dream about my duel with him while Atem battled a part of him?" Yugi asked._

 _"Yeah, and it wasn't like she dreamed about a scary monster she had every detail exactly as you described it and could name every part of the battle. She woke up just before you saved Atem but..." Rebecca started. "It was almost like she was there watching."_

 _"That's quite odd." Yugi said._

 _"I know, but given how much Ancient Egyptian Magic I don't have any clue what it could mean." Rebecca admitted glancing back to where Frisk was talking with Joey, Tristan, and Tea as Sartorius was walking up to her. "I'm worried about her, Frisk is my daughter and if something bad were to happen to her..."_

 _"I don't know what to say at that." Yugi told her._

 _"Neither do I, and it scares me. Not to mention the rumors going around." Rebecca added. "You've heard them too right?"_

 _"Can you remind me?" Yugi asked._

 _"The one about Mt. Ebott." Rebecca clarified. "You know, how nobody who climbs it ever returns because supposedly monsters are sealed away under it."_

 _"Yeah I do. Right now 4 children have gone missing. You don't suppose..." Yugi trailed off._

 _"I don't know, but our house isn't that far from the mountain and after that dream..." Rebecca started. "Except I can't just tell her not to climb it, when Frisk gets determined to do something she's going to do it no questions asked."_

 _"Well hopefully she won't. I don't want her to go missing." Yugi told her._

 _"Don't even joke about that!" Rebecca snapped. "I swear as long as I'm here I won't let anything bad happen to Frisk."_

 _"I'm not joking!" Yugi defended. "Just stating a fact."_

 _"Yugi... I asked Sartorius about it too and..." Rebecca started before starting to shake. "How can I keep it from happening. She's destined to end up there, and who knows what might happen?"_

 _"Rebecca don't even believe about Destiny." Yugi told her. "It's not real, and she won't go there."_

 _"This was different Yugi, he..." Rebecca mentioned before making sure Frisk couldn't hear. "I die, and she's going to run to the mountain. It was the same thing five times in a row, that's not just coincidence."_

 _"Rebecca we know that can't be true." Yugi told her. "I was destined to lose a duel once yet I won. And what you heard won't be true."_

 _"I hope you're right, but it still scares me." Rebecca admitted before the two of them walked back. "What have you been talking about Frisk?"_

 _"Some tournament called the Duelist Kingdom." Frisk smiled. "Is it still available?"_

 _"Duelist Kingdom was a long time ago Frisk." Yugi laughed. "It was my first ever tournament."_

 _"And it was how Yugi got his title as King of Games." Joey added smirking a bit._

 _"Wow." Frisk said in awe._

 _"Well, I'm sure if you ask really nicely Pegasus might consider having another tournament." Yugi smiled. "Of course, the rules are different then they were back then."_

 _"Don't get us started Frisk." Tristan told her. "The rules now are much more better then before."_

 _"Yeah, as much as I hate to admit it Kaiba really improved the game." Joey agreed._

 _Rebecca chuckled at this._

 _Flashback End..._

* * *

Frisk still looks shocked, as she gritted her teeth.

 _'That card was the token of mom, and Yugi's friendship...'_ She thought angered. _'I have to get it back!'_

"Something wrong?" Trueman taunted before the card vanished. "We'll be meeting up again soon."

With those words Trueman and Nightshroud vanished.

Frisk knelt feeling beaten.

"Frisk?" Kitsuna asked hesitantly. "Those cards, were they..."

"Their cards they are really important." Frisk answered. "Even that one the Ties of Friendship."

"Because of what it means to you right?" Chara inquired walking up to Frisk. "What it meant to your mom."

"Both her, and Yugi." She answered. "When they were kids mom gotten that card from Yugi as a symbol of their friendship."

"A card he gave her after surrendering a duel." Chara added. "We shared a soul for how long Frisk, I remember her as well as you do. That's why this time I'm calling the shots."

"So now what do we do? Me, and the other two of us are still exhausted battling Trueman's Five-Headed Dragon in Mt. Ebott." Hakuoh asked.

"Come with me." Chara stated. "The others are waiting."

They followed Chara back inside.

"What's going on punk?" Undyne questioned as Chara walked past the group.

"Nightshroud, and Trueman." She answered. "They got dad."

"I see, then we're the only ones left?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"I guess so." Marek answered.

"What now?" Jaden asked.

"We getting keep an eye out, and protect the rest of the students." Hakuoh answered.

"What rest of the students, we're the only ones left." Undyne stated. "Everyone else is gone."

"Hey, we can't start getting depressed." Jaden pointed out. "Why don't we keep everyone excited with some friendly duels?"

"I guess." Frisk mentioned.

It had been roughly two hours since Frisk, Hakuoh, Marek, and Kitsuna had gotten back and they were all trying to keep everyone calm when Chara walked up to the contest winners. "Come with me."

They looked a bit confused before walking with him. Chara led them to a small room with four slices of pie.

"When I was alive the first time, she taught me the recipe. It should get you some of your strength back."

"This is quite a weird thing your doing." Marek admitted accepting the pie. "You are always just a evil spirit like that Malicious Spirit - Chara card."

"I am that spirit... as it stands though I've never beaten Frisk and if she's too weak to fight we're at a disadvantage in the coming battle." Chara stated. "And is it really that surprising I'd know how to make a Butterscotch Cinnamon pie, I know the recipe by heart and one misread ingredient well... You know what happened don't you Frisk?"

"Of course I do." Frisk answered.

Chara just nodded before walking out of the room.

"It's close isn't it?" Hakuoh asked digging in. "You, and his final battle?"

Frisk nodded before pausing and looking down.

"Don't feel so down." Kitsuna assured.

"I freed everyone in the Underground by refusing to harm anyone, but now Nightshroud, Trueman, and Chara... I want to say I can stop them peacefully but I don't think I can." Frisk admitted. "Mom, both of them, taught me every conflict can be solved without violence, without LOVE."

"It seems like not all of them can be stopped that way." Marek told her.

"I know, I'm just worried that this will change me forever." Frisk admitted. "If there's any way to spare them, get them to change... But there isn't."

"I will tell you there is no way." Marek told her.

"I know, that's what scares me the most." Frisk replied. "I hate it, but all three of them... I have to kill them."

* * *

 **And that was there trip, and Trueman's attack on them! Next up is Frisk, and Jaden vs Dr. Crowler is one fated rematch to let the kids graduate! Be sure to review!**


	14. Duel against Fusion Ancient Gears!

**Hey guys. It is time for the duel against Dr. Crowler! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Dr. Crowler looked at the calender which shows it is now close to graduation.

"Dr. Crowler, where do you want these photos?" inquired a Ra Yellow.

"Well uh..." Dr. Crowler trailed off. "Over there." He pointed at a cambient.

"Yes sir." said the Obelisk blue helping with the box. "Do you need anymore help?"

"Go. Your dissmissed." Dr. Crolwer gave them a wave.

The students waved back before leaving.

Dr. Crowler thought, _'Graduation is coming fast... I better do something! I know!'_

Over the next few days it was shown Dr. Crowler kept on cancelling his classes which worries the students. If he doesn't stop they'll never graduate.

"Hey, do you know if Dr. Crowler is having class today Hakuoh?" Marek inquired.

"No he doesn't. He kept on cancelling them." Hakuoh answered.

"What's going on, if he keeps cancelling class nobody will graduate." Marek noted.

"We better see what's going on." Kitsuna mentioned.

"Yeah." Jaden agreed.

They walked to Dr. Crowler's office where Yuzu knocks on the door, "Vellian?"

"I'm busy, can it wait?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"No it can't." Yuzu answered sternly.

"... Come in." Dr. Crowler stated.

Yuzu, and the others entered the office.

"What is it?" Dr. Crowler questioned while looking at some papers.

"Why are you cancelling your classes?" Yuzu questioned. "You know the students won't graduate if you continue this."

"Please, not one of these slackers will be graduating." Dr. Crowler stated.

"Eh?" Frisk asked confused. _'He hasn't called anyone slackers in a long time...'_

"Okay Teach you have to tell us now." Jaden told him.

"Tell you what slacker?" Dr. Crowler questioned. "You heard me."

"Okay if you won't tell us I challenge you to a duel!" Jaden challenged. "And if I win you'll have to get everyone to graduate!"

"You're challenging me?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"You bet I am." Jaden answered.

"I see, very well I accept your challenge." Dr. Crowler stated.

"Hold on." They looked to see Frisk. "I want in on this too."

"A three person duel, then what happens if you win Frisk?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"Me, and Jaden will be working together." Frisk answered. "If we win you have to let us graduate."

"And if I happen to win our duel?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"We'll restart this year no questions." Frisk answered.

"Alright, you have a deal. I've been looking for an opportunity to test my new deck." Dr. Crowler stated calmly. "You've both faced me and I can't make this too easy on you."

* * *

 _Sometime later..._

They all got ready as the audience gathered.

"Since I'm feeling generous the turn order will be Frisk, then you slacker, and I'll go third." Dr. Crowler stated calmly.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Numb by Lickin Park)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Dr. Crowler: 8000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Frisk 1st Turn:

"Okay." Frisk drew, and said "I'll activate Cost Down."

* * *

 _Cost Down_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card; until the End Phase, reduce the Levels of all monsters in your hand by 2 (even after they are Summoned)._

* * *

"By discarding a card I can reduce the levels of all monsters in my hand by 2." Frisk explained discarding her card. "I now summon, Sans the Skeleton!" Her monster appeared with his left eye glowing.

* * *

 _Sans the Skeleton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Zombie/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2700_

 _When this card attacks a monster, you a roll a dice. If you get a three, five, or one this card destroys the monster. If this card is destroyed shuffled it to your deck instead._

* * *

"Now I play a face-down, and end my turn." Frisk ended her turn.

"Your signature monster already, I'm not surprised." Dr. Crowler noted.

"My signature monsters are both Sans, and Jinzo." Frisk mentioned. "Your up Jaden."

Jaden 1st Turn:

Jaden nodded, and said, "Okay I now play Polymerization! Remember this guy teach? I now Fusion Summon the Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

Wingman appeared ready for battle.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Flame Wingman_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"I remember that monster well, it's only thanks to him you were even admitted into Duel Academy in the first place." Dr. Crowler noted. "Now, is that all you're doing?"

"Two face-downs your turn." Jaden answered.

Dr. Crowler 1st Turn:

"I'll start with two of my own facedown cards and then I'll summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound in attack mode." Dr. Crowler declared as a mechanical hound appeared.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn, if your opponent controls a monster: You can inflict 600 damage to your opponent. If you control another "Ancient Gear" monster: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

"Huh? I see you got new cards." Frisk told him.

"I did say I was testing my new deck, and now once per turn my Hunting Hound deals 600 points of damage, I think I'll target Frisk with this effect." Dr. Crowler stated.

The hound fired a blast as Frisk grunted. **(Frisk: 3400)**

"I end my turn." Dr. Crowler stated.

* * *

 **Frisk: 3400**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Dr. Crowler: 8000**

* * *

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk drew, and said "I lay a card face-down. Your turn Jaden."

Jaden 2nd Turn:

"Okay! Now Flame Wingman attack that Hound! Flame Shot!" Flame Wingman fired a blast.

The monster shattered.

 **(Dr. Crowler: 6900)**

"And when Wingman destroys a monster by battle you take damage equal to it's attack it's points!" Jaden grinned.

 **(Dr. Crowler: 5900)**

"I'm surprised you weren't the one to attack Frisk, do my facedowns frighten you that much?" Dr. Crowler inquired.

"No. I was just being cautious." Frisk answered. "One of your face-downs might've been Unfinished Time Box. The same trap you used to remove Sans from play in our first duel."

"True, though I will tell you that trap isn't in this deck." Dr. Crowler revealed. "Now then, is that all?"

"For now." Jaden answered.

Dr. Crowler 2nd Turn:

"I summon a second Ancient Gear Hunting Hound and use it's effect on Frisk once again." Dr. Crowler stated.

 **(Frisk: 2800)**

"I end my turn." Dr. Crowler stated calmly. _'Alright, now just destroy my monster like I know you can.'_

* * *

 **Frisk: 2800**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Dr. Crowler: 5900**

* * *

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk drew, and said "Okay... Sans attack his Hound!" The dice was rolled to 3.

Dr. Crowler smirked as his monster was destroyed.

"Thank you Frisk, I appreciate that move." Dr. Crowler stated.

"Why?" Frisk asked.

"You destroyed my monster with an effect, which means I can play Ancient Gear Reverse Fusion!" Dr. Crowler declared revealing his trap.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Reverse Fusion_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If an "Ancient Gear" monster(s) you control leaves the field by an opponent's card effect: Target 1 of those monsters; Special Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck that lists that monster as a Fusion Material. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

"Huh?" Frisk, and Jaden asked surprised.

Seems like the Ancient Gear archetype gotten upgrades with Fusion Summoning.

"Now then, allow me to introduce both of you to the strongest Ancient Gear monster. I summon Chaos Ancient Gear Giant in attack mode!" Dr. Crowler stated as a huge giant appeared ready.

* * *

 _Chaos Ancient Gear Giant_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"_

 _Cannot be targeted by, and is unaffected by, your opponent's Spell/Trap effects. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. If this card attacks, negate the effects of all face-up monsters your opponent controls until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"That thing is powerful." Frisk said in awe.

"True, and I couldn't have summoned it without your help Frisk." Dr. Crowler pointed out.

"Aw well. I play a face-down."

Jaden 3rd Turn:

Jaden drew, and said, "I switch Flame Wingman to defense mode." Wingman knelled. "And I lay a face-down to end my turn."

Dr. Crowler 3rd Turn:

"It's my move so first I'll summon my third Ancient Gear Hunting Hound and this time I'll use the effect on Jaden." Crowler stated.

 **(Jaden: 3400)**

"Next the spell Ancient Gear Double Imitation to bring back my two destroyed Hunting Hounds with their effects negated." Dr. Crowler continued.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Double Imitation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target up to 2 "Ancient Gear" monsters in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon them to your field, but they have their effects negated._

* * *

"I don't think I like where this is going." Frisk said to Jaden who nodded.

"Now my third Hunting Hound's effect activates, I can perform a fusion summon using it and any other Ancient Gear Monsters on my field or in my hand." Crowler stated. "I fuse all three Ancient Gear Hunting Hounds in order to summon Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound in attack mode!"

* * *

 _Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"_  
 _OR "Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + "Double Ancient Gear Hunting Hound"_

 _This card can make up to 3 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Two powerful Ancient Gear Fusion Monsters." Frisk mentioned in awe.

"Teach how did you get cards like those?" Jaden asked him.

"I told you, this is a new deck I'm testing. Now Chaos Ancient Gear Giant can attack all of your monsters and they have their effects negated." Dr. Crowler explained. "Destroy Sans the Skeleton and Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!

The giant destroyed Sans. **(Frisk: 0800)**

And it destroyed Wingman.

"Now then, Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound attack Jaden directly." Crowler stated.

The hound attacked as Jaden cried out. **(Jaden: 1600)**

"Now that ends my turn but we all know how this will end. I'll give you a chance to surrender and avoid defeat." Dr. Crowler told them ending his turn.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0800**

 **Jaden: 1600**

 **Dr. Crowler: 5900**

* * *

Frisk 4th Turn:

Frisk got up, and drew. "Okay I now activate Sans' Reaper Judgement trap!"

* * *

 _Sans' Reaper Judgement_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if 1 "Sans the Skeleton" is in your graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Sans the Reaper" from your deck ignoring summoning conditions._

* * *

"Sans the Reaper." Dr. Crowler noted.

"Yeah." Frisk nodded as her reaper appeared.

* * *

 _Sans the Reaper_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Sans the Skeleton", and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. When this card is Special Summoned, draw two cards. When this card attacks a monster that has DEF lower than this card's DEF, destroy that target. This card can attack twice every Battle Phase. Once per turn pay 500 Life Points: Destroy one card your Opponent controls._

* * *

"So that's your plan, a good one Frisk." Dr. Crowler admitted.

"Well since he's summoned I can draw two more cards!" Frisk drew, and said "And I'll set one of them face-down, and pay 500 points to destroy your Dark Giant!" **(Frisk: 0300)**

"Chaos Giant." Dr. Crowler corrected as his monster shattered.

"Now Sans attack!" Frisk cried as Sans slashed the Hound. **(Dr. Crowler: 4700)**

"Your monster can attack twice correct Frisk?" Dr. Crowler inquired.

"Yeah." Frisk nodded as Sans slashed again. **(Dr. Crowler: 1700)**

"I reveal my trap card Ancient Gear Reborn." Crowler stated.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Reborn_

 _Continous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn, if you control no monsters: You can target 1 "Ancient Gear" monster that was sent to the Graveyard this turn; Special Summon it, and if you do, increase its original ATK by 200._

* * *

"I use it to revive Chaos Ancient Gear Giant with 200 more attack points."

 _Chaos Ancient Gear Giant: **(ATK: 4500 + 200 = 4700)**_

Frisk grunted.

Jaden 4th Turn:

Jaden drew, and said "Okay I now play Take Over 5!"

* * *

 _Take Over 5_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send the top 5 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard. During your next Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can select and remove from play 1 card with the same name as this card from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard to draw 1 card. While this card is in your Graveyard, any cards send from the Deck to the Graveyard is negated by this card's effect._

* * *

"So I send the top 5 cards of my deck to the graveyard." Jaden explained sending H-Heated Heart, O-Oversoul, R-Rightuoues Justice, E-Emergency Call, and Necro Gardna to the graveyard.

Dr. Crowler noticed those cards and frowned. "It seems your luck hasn't run out yet."

"Very so with HERO Flash!" Jaden cried.

* * *

 _HERO Flash!_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish "H - Heated Heart", "E - Emergency Call", "R - Righteous Justice" and "O - Oversoul" from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO" Normal Monster from your Deck. All "Elemental HERO" Normal Monsters you currently control can attack your opponent directly this turn._

* * *

"And I toss out my four spells to summon Sparkman from my deck!" Jaden cried summoning the warrior.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK; 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

"Sparkman?" Crowler questioned.

"Neos isn't in the deck now." Jaden answered. "And with HERO Flash Sparkman can attack you directly! Static Shockwave!"

 **(Dr. Crowler: 0100)**

"Just 100 points short Jaden, but you and Frisk have lost." Dr. Crowler stated.

"We'll see teach." Jaden grinned ending his turn.

Dr. Crowler 4th Turn:

"I play Ancient Gear Scrap Fusion." Dr. Crowler stated.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Scrap Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "Ancient Gear" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your Graveyard as Fusion Materials, but its effects are negated._

* * *

"That doesn't sound good." Frisk mentioned with wide eyes.

"I fuse Ancient Gear Hunting Hound with Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound in order to summon Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound." Crowler stated.

* * *

 _Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Triple Ancient Gear Hunting Hound" + 1 "Ancient Gear" monster_

 _When Fusion Summoned, your opponent's LP is halved. This card can make up to 3 attacks during each Battle Phase. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"You two have lost."

They both grunted.

"Chaos Ancient Gear Giant destroy Sans the Reaper and Elemental Hero Sparkman." Dr. Crowler declared.

The dark machine attacked as Frisk cried, "Go Negate Attack!"

"My Chaos Ancient Gear Giant can't be targeted by spells or traps, and Negate Attack targets the attacking monster." Crowler explained.

The trap was destroyed as Jaden cried, "Then I'll activate Hero Barrier!"

* * *

 _Hero Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Negate 1 attack from an opponent's monster. You must control a face-up "Elemental HERO" monster to resolve this effect._

* * *

"That stops one attack, but Chaos Giant attacks both of your monsters. Which one of you will that trap protect?" Crowler asked.

"Frisk's Sans, and for Sparkman I'll protect him with Necro Gardna!" Jaden answered.

"Then I'll attack Sparkman with Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" Crowler stated.

Jaden cried out at his monster's destruction. **(Jaden: 0400)**

"Now I end my turn by setting one last card." Dr. Crowler said.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0300**

 **Jaden: 0400**

 **Dr. Crowler: 0100**

* * *

Frisk 5th Turn:

Frisk drew her card.

"I play a trap, Fusion Trench!" Dr. Crowler stated quickly.

* * *

 _Fusion Trench_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Monsters cannot attack, except Fusion Monsters. Once per turn, if the controller of a Fusion Monster did not Normal or Special Summon a non-Fusion Monster this turn, 1 Fusion Monster they control can attack directly._

* * *

"What's that?" Frisk asked surprised.

"A trap that will prevent Sans the Reaper from attacking me." Dr. Crowler answered.

"Doesn't sound to good." Frisk mentioned.

"Now then, I'll ask you both one more time. Are you going to surrender?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"No way teach!" Jaden cried.

"Dr. Crowler please tell us. Why are you not allowing us to graduate?" Frisk repeated.

Dr. Crowler just looked down. "It's your move Frisk."

"I will not make a move until you answer." Frisk said seriously.

Dr. Crowler looked up at both of them revealing his eyes were full of tears. "How in the world can you expect me to let you all graduate?"

They both looked shocked by this.

"You're all my precious students, yes even you Jaden." Dr. Crowler explained. "Everything that's happened these past years, I can't accept that it's just going to end here."

"So you don't want us to leave?" Frisk asked now getting it.

Of course I don't." Dr. Crowler answered.

"That's what's wrong." Frisk told him.

"That's... what?" Dr. Crowler asked in shock.

"Listen Dr. Crowler even if we do graduate we will still see you one-day. This isn't a goodbye forever." Frisk smiled. "It's more like a friendship handshake. We will still see you even if it takes years."

Dr. Crowler just looked at Frisk. "Even so, neither of you can defeat me in this duel so it doesn't matter. I've won which means the Graduation is cancelled."

"Not at all." Frisk told him.

"Frisk, non-Fusion Monsters aren't permitted to attack and you only have one card in your hand and Jaden's is empty." Dr. Crowler pointed out.

"One that came in handy." Frisk smiled paying her card which was Pot of Greed.

"Even so, you need three cards at least to perform a fusion summon." Dr. Crowler noted.

"I got some good ones to help. I play Monster Reborn to revive Jaden's Flame Wingman!" Frisk cried.

Jaden's monster reappeared on the field.

"And I play my face-down! Polymerization!" Frisk cried.

"Polymerization, but the only monsters you have are..." Dr. Crowler started as he stared at the two monsters on Frisk's field.

She revealed the other card she drew from Pot of Greed... her own Sparkman.

"I see." Dr. Crowler smiled while looking dow.

They both formed Shining Flare Wingman.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Shining Flare Wingman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental HERO" card in your Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"Jaden how many Elemental HEROs are in our grave? Their are 2 in mine." Frisk told him.

"It doesn't matter, Shining Flare Wingman is stronger than my Ultimate Ancient Gear Hunting Hound and I only have 100 life points." Dr. Crowler said.

"I'm attacking your Chaos Giant not your hound." Frisk told him.

"Huh?" Dr. Crowler asked in surprise.

"Frisk, I only have three. Avian, Sparkman, and Burstinatrix." Jaden revealed.

 _Shining Flare Wingman: **(ATK: 2500 + 300 x 5 = 4000)**_

"Well I got one more thing. This my face-down the spell card Warrior Charge! Wit this Shinging Flare Wingman gains 500 more attack points!" **(ATK: 4000 + 1000 = 5000)**

Dr. Crowler just looked at Frisk's monster and smiled.

"Now attack his Chaos Giant!" Frisk cried as Shining Flare tackled through Dr. Crowler's monster.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0300**

 **Jaden: 0400**

 **Dr. Crowler: 0000**

 **Frisk, and Jaden wins the duel!**

* * *

"You won, so I'll hold up my agreement." Dr. Crowler said.

"That means we will graduate." Jaden grinned.

"But Jaden you have to do all the work you missed when you were skipping class." Dr. Crowler added.

Jaden groaned hearing that.

"Better get working." Frisk chuckled though in sympathy.

"I know." Jaden mentioned. "Still, that was a great duel Professor."

"Ahem!" Dr. Crowler cleared his throat.

"I mean... 'Dr. Crowler.'" Jaden corrected.

The doctor nodded at that.

"So now what, we can't just wait for them much longer." Undyne mentioned. "What do you guys say we take those two down?"

"Not quite." They looked to see Kagemaru in a wheel chair rolling to them.

"Kagemaru!" Jaden cried in shock.

"It has been a while." Kagemaru smiled. "I heard of your past acheviements."

"What are you doing here?" Frisk asked.

"You remember Pokey?" Kagemaru asked.

"Yeah, what about him?" Jaden asked.

"He's out for revenge." Kagemaru answered.

"For the humiliating defeat you two received?" Chara inquired walking up to them. "I see you're as old and frail as ever."

"Not funny." Kagemaru deadpanned.

"Kagemaru, what is Pokey doing?" Jaden questioned.

"He obtained a powerful card called, 'Giygas' and he wants revenge." Kagemaru answered.

"We have more important things to worry about than him." Chara stated.

"And he obtained youth." Kagemaru added.

"What, but he needed the Sacred Esper and the Sacred Beasts for that!" Jaden argued.

"Giygas had that taken care of." Kagemaru pointed out.

"Where is he, I'll duel him." Jaden stated.

"I don't know." Kagemaru answered.

"Um... Frisk can I talk to you for a second?" Alphys requested.

"Hm?" Frisk looking over to her.

"Frisk... I was... well." Alphys started hesitantly. "Can we step outside for a second?"

They both stepped outside.

"Something's really strange." Alphys admitted.

"What is?" Frisk asked.

"It's Chara, he's evil right?" Alphys asked.

"Yes he is." Frisk answered immeadtally.

"Then... why is Chara's LV the same as yours?" Alphys asked nervously. "Undyne and I both checked, his LV is only 1."

"His was restart after I defeated him." Frisk answered.

"Still, if his LV is 1 that means he hasn't harmed anyone... not yet at least." Alphys mentioned. "Maybe it's just guilt over what I did to Prince Asriel, but... I can't..."

"Don't feel bad Alphys. If you haven't done that then Asriel would never have came back." Frisk assured.

"I know, but after thinking about everything Flowey did... Frisk do you think there's any chance that there's any good left in Chara?" Alphys asked. "It's selfish I know, but if Asriel could turn into... that soulless thing and come back then maybe... it's worth trying at least isn't it?"

"Not a chance." Frisk answered with a shake of her head.

"Well, if you're sure." Alphys relented.

They nodded before walking back in.

"So where's Pokey?" She asked Kagemaru.

"The volcano." Kagemaru answered. "But Frisk, he's stronger."

"I battled creeps stronger then him." Frisk told him before blinking, "Jaden wasn't that where you fought Nightshroud the first time while Sans was dueling Kuro in our first year?"

"Yeah." Jaden answered.

"He must've wanted to use that to his advantage." Frisk realized. "Too bad it won't work. We better go."

"Frisk wait." Kagemaru told her.

Frisk turned to see what he wants, "Yeah?"

"Take this card. Pegasus designed it for you." Kagemaru stated.

Frisk took the card, and looked at it.

"It's called Underground Hope, equip it to a monster and it gains the effects of every monster in your graveyard." Kagemaru told her.

Frisk nodded at this, "Thanks." Before walking off.

The rest of them followed her.

* * *

 **And that's the end of them dueling Dr. Crowler. Next off Frisk faces against Pokey with cards with Psi Powers! Be sure to review!**


	15. Psi Meltdown!

**Hey guys. It is time for the duel against Pokey! ENJOY!**

* * *

While walking Frisk sees a card.

 **"Frisk?"** Mettaton inquired.

"Where did this card came from?" Frisk asked seeing it was called 'Paula's Blessing.'

 **"Perhaps someone dropped it?"** Mettaton guessed.

Frisk decided to keep it for good luck.

They walked to the volcano where they see Pokey young was waiting. "Ah I have been waiting." He smirked turning over.

"What do you want?" Chara questioned coldly. "We don't have time for you."

"As usual." Pokey answered. "The Sacred Beasts were not useful anymore since they didn't help out at all. But this card changes it."

He shows a card called Embodiment of Evil, Giygas.

"Pokey, where did you get that card?" Kagemaru questioned.

"Sometime ago." Pokey answered. "Right after the Sacred Beasts even Ultima didn't pulled their wealth."

He sees some new guys, and frowned "I see you made some new friends."

"Do you have any idea what's going on around here?" Kitsuna asked. "We're all in danger."

"Don't. Care." Pokey smirked before they were transported inside a volcano as they looked surprised. "Frisk Dreemurr I am taking you on. No questions."

Frisk nodded.

"Deal with him quickly Frisk, we have more important things than a brat like him." Chara stated coldly.

"Like I didn't know that?" Frisk asked.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Master Porky's Theme)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Pokey: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Pokey 1st Turn:

Pokey drew, and smirked "With this new deck I won't make the same mistake like last time. I play the Space of Dark field spell!"

* * *

 _Space of Dark_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Effects will be revealed._

* * *

The volcano transformed into a dark abyss where they are surrounded by nothing by blackness.

"What is this?" Frisk asked.

"You'll find out." Pokey smirked. "Next I summon to the field Pig Soldier!"

A white soldier that is wearing white soldier clothing with a helmet at the shape of a pig appeared with 1900 attack points.

* * *

 _Pig Solider_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pyschic_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This card can't be destroyed by card effects._

* * *

"Pigs?" Jaden asked.

"Now I set a face-down." Pokey said. "Your move."

Frisk 1st Turn:

"I set one monster and three cards facedown." Frisk stated. "That's all."

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Pokey: 4000**

* * *

Pokey 2nd Turn:

Pokey drew, and said "I play Fiend's Sanctuary! With it a Metal Fiend Token is created!" A fiend token appeared.

* * *

 _Metal Fiend Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned with the effect of "Fiend's Sanctuary". This Token cannot attack. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving this Token. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 Life Points or destroy this Token._

* * *

"What are you planning?" Frisk inquired.

"First My play my field spell's effect." Pokey smirked. "For every on my field I gain 1000 Life Points!"

 **(Pokey: 6000)**

"He heals every turn?" Malek questioned.

"Now I sacrifice my token to summon Masked Man! My most talented robot!" Pokey cried as a man wearing a helmet and holding a golden sword appeared ready for battle.

* * *

 _Masked Man_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Psychic_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _When this card is summoned add one "PK" or "PSI" Spell Card to your hand._

* * *

"This is bad." Mettaton mentioned.

"Now I can add a PK or PSI spell to my hand when summoned." Pokey added the card, and smirked "How appropriate. PK Love."

"PK what?" Hakuoh questioned.

"You'll learn soon. For now take out her face-down Pig Solider!" Pokey cried.

The monster was revealed to be Papyrus.

"Big mistake." Frisk revealed.

"Why?" Pokey asked.

"When he's flipped Papyrus adds a spell to my hand. My Judgment Hall field spell." Frisk revealed.

Pokey looked uninterested.

"Well, you still have your other monster don't you?" Frisk asked.

"Masked Man attack directly!" Pokey cried.

"I play the trap card Gaster's Fate, it banishes one attacking monster." Frisk countered.

* * *

 _Gaster's Fate_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can target the attacking monster, banish it._

* * *

"HEY!" Masked Man vanished. "Fine wench! Your move now!" Setting two cards.

Frisk 2nd Turn:

"I'll start with my Judgment Hall field spell." Frisk stated.

* * *

 _Judgement Hall_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If "Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus" is sent to the graveyard, or your Life Points are less than 1000 this Spell card can be used. Special Summons "Sans the Skeleton" to the field, from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

The hall started to appear.

"Magic Jammer!" Pokey cried.

* * *

 _Magic Jammer_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a Spell Card is activated: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

"Seven Tools of the Bandit." Frisk countered.

* * *

 _Seven Tools of the Bandit_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a Trap Card is activated: Pay 1000 LP; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

 **(Frisk: 3000)**

"Dark Bribe!" Pokey cried.

* * *

 _Dark Bribe_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's Spell/Trap Card is activated: Your opponent draws 1 card, also negate the Spell/Trap activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

Frisk's field spell vanished as she drew her card only to smile. "You're out of facedowns."

Pokey pointed to one face-down. Suddenly the facedown shattered.

"What the?" Pokey asked confused.

"I played Gaster's Research, it destroys one set card. Then you draw one card and I add Dr. Gaster to my hand." Frisk explained.

* * *

 _Gaster's Research_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy 1 Set Card on the field. Your opponent draws 1 card, and then you can add 1 "Dr. Gaster" to your hand._

* * *

"Next Soul Fusion, to combine Chaos Necromancer, Sans the Skeleton, and Dr. Gaster together."

* * *

 _Soul Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Spirit-Type Fusion monster in your Extra Deck using monsters in your hand, or field, and if you do Special Summon those materials to your field in attack position. They cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

Pokey drew a card as the three fused.

"I summon my Esper card, Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts!" Frisk declared as her Esper appeared only for three white hearts to float down next to him as Sans, Gaster, and Chaos Necromancer reappeared on the field.

* * *

 _Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _"Chaos Necromancer" + 2 Zombie-Type Monsters_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. This card gains ATK equal to all DARK Monsters on the field, and DEF for each monster in your graveyard, and can't be destroyed in battle._

* * *

 _Sans the Skeleton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Zombie/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2700_

 _When this card attacks a monster, you a roll a dice. If you get a three, five, or one this card destroys the monster. If this card is destroyed shuffled it to your deck instead._

* * *

 _Dr. Gaster_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _When this card is summoned chose which card in your opponent's hand, and discard it. If this card is destroyed banish one card in your opponent's hand, and end his/her Battle Hand immediately._

* * *

 _Chaos Necromaner_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _The ATK of this card is the number of Monster Cards in your Graveyard x 300._

* * *

"Those four on the field?" Pokey asked surprised.

"Yes, though they can't attack this turn." Frisk explained. "So I'll set this facedown and end my move."

* * *

 **Frisk: 3000**

 **Pokey: 6000**

* * *

Pokey 3rd Turn:

Pokey drew, and called "I play my field spell's effect again!"

 **(Pokey: 7000)**

Frisk frowned seeing that. _'I need to get rid of that field spell quickly.'_

"Now I activate Field Barrier!" Pokey cried.

* * *

 _Field Barrier_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Field Spell Cards on the field cannot be destroyed. Neither player can activate a new Field Spell Card. You can only control 1 "Field Barrier"._

* * *

"Great." Frisk said in annoyance.

"Now I sacrifice Pig Soldier in order to summon Lucas!" Pokey cried as Pig Soldier vanished only to reveal a blonde hair kid wearing a red, and white striped shirt.

* * *

 _Lucas_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Psychic_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card is summoned add one "PK" or "PSI" Spell Card to your hand._

* * *

Frisk stared at the boy before smiling. "I don't know why, but I feel like we would be friends."

Lucas looked genuinly surprised by that.

"Now I activate PK Love!" Pokey cried.

* * *

 _PK Love_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _While you control 1 "Lucas", or 1 "Masked Man" destroy all monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"With this call while I control Lucas all monsters you have are destroyed!"

"What?" Frisk asked in horror as all of her monsters were destroyed.

"Now Lucas direct attack!" Pokey cried as Lucas had a stick charging. **(ATK: 2200)**

 **(Frisk: 0800)**

Pokey smirked, "I'm now one step closer to beat you for good Frisk, and finish what me and Kagemaru failed at!"

"That isn't going to happen Pokey." Frisk declared. "I still have life points."

"Wench." Pokey sneered. "I play Card of Sanctity!

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

The two of them drew their cards only for Frisk's eyes to widen before she smiled.

"Now I set three cards, and activate a spell card called Pig Army! With this if you destroy one of my monsters I can summon a Pig Soldier from my deck or graveyard." Pokey explained.

* * *

 _Pig Army_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _When your opponent destroys 1 monster you control by either battle, or by effect you can Special Summon 1 "Pig Solider" from your Deck, or GY._

* * *

"Your turn."

Frisk 3rd Turn:

"Pokey, you lose." Frisk smiled. "You gave me the cards I need to wipe out all of your life points instantly."

"Like that can happen." Pokey smirked.

"Let me show you, I play Polymerization!" Frisk declared.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"I use it to fuse Asgore King of Monsters, Mettaton Neo, Undyne the Undying, Malicious Spirit - Chara, and Sans the Reaper together!"

"Five monsters?" They asked shocked.

The five monsters appeared before merging into a vortex.

"I Fusion Su..." Frisk started before freezing as her body started shaking only for her to shake her head. "I Fusion Summon, Error Sans, Destroyer of Time!"

* * *

 _Error Sans, Destroyer of Time_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Zombie/Fusion_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _5 DARK monsters_  
 _This card can only be special summoned by Fusion Summon and cannot be summoned by other ways. If this card is summoned it gains 1000 ATK and DEF for every monster in your graveyard. Once per turn you can banish one card on the field and if you do cut your opponent's life points in half. If this card is destroyed special summon two "Sans" monsters from your graveyard and one from your deck._

* * *

Pokey looked at this new version of Sans.

"I have ten monsters in the graveyard so Error Sans has 10000 attack and defense points." Frisk explained despite looking at her own monster fearfully.

 _Error Sans, Destroyer of Time: **(ATK: 0 + (10 * 1000) = 10000 DEF: (10 * 1000) = 10000)**_

Pokey looked surprised, and shocked, "1-10000 attack points?"

"That's right, but that's not all he can also banish one of your cards and cut your life points in half." Frisk explained. "Error Sans, Destroyer of Time banish Pokey's facedown card!"

As Frisk said that Error Sans wrapped blue cables around the card causing it to vanish.

Pokey cried, "Trap card open! Barrier of Banishment! With this I can banish a card in my graveyard to prevent my Life Points from changing! I chose PK Love!"

* * *

 _Barrier of Banishment_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Banish 1 card from your GY, and if you do your Life Points can't change from an effect._

* * *

"Error Sans, Destroyer of Time attack Lucas!" Frisk declared. "This attack deals 7800 points of damage!"

The attack destroyed Lucas.

"Trap card open! Barrier of Destroyer!" Pokey cried. "This prevents me from taking damage as long as I send 4 cards from my deck to the graveyard!"

* * *

 _Barrier of Destroyer_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Send 4 cards from your Deck to the graveyard, and if you do you cannot take damage from battle._

* * *

Frisk looked at Pokey before turning to her monster and shuddering in fear. "I set one card and end my turn."

* * *

 **Frisk: 0800**

 **Pokey: 7000**

* * *

Pokey 4th Turn:

Pokey drew, and cried "I summon Pig Soldier due to Pig Army! Then I summon a second, and then play Fiend Sanctuary, and my field spell's effect!"

 **(Pokey: 10000)**

"10000 life points?" Frisk asked in horror.

"Now I sacrifice all three monsters!" Pokey cried.

"What the?" Jaden asked in shock.

"In order to Special Summon, Devil Machine's Giygas!" Pokey cried as a machine with a face appeared.

* * *

 _Devil's Machine Giygas_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Psychic_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"What is that?" Frisk asked nervously.

"Something that will end you!" Pokey yelled. "I activate it's special ability! When summoned I can summon 4 Psychic Type Monsters from my deck or graveyard with their effects negated, but each has 3000 attack points!"

"3000, but Frisk's Fusion monster has 10000." Syrus pointed out.

"Show yourself's! Lucas! Pig Solider! Kumatora! Ness! And Claus!" Four Psychics appeared around them. "And Giygas gains attack points equal to all Psychic-Type Monsters on the field!"

"That's 12000 points!" Frisk cried in shock.

 _Giygas: **(ATK: 3000 + 3000 x 4 = 15000)**_

"That's... no!" Jaden cried in terror.

"Now Frisk once your gone my wish will be granted." Pokey said quietly before calling, "Along with the destruction of the world! Go Giygas attack! PSI Flash!"

Giygas fired a ray at Error Sans.

"Trap card open, Timeline Destruction!" Frisk cried out.

* * *

 _Timeline Destruction_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent chooses 1 monster they control. All monsters they control are destroyed except the selected monster._

* * *

"You can choose one monster on your field and every other monster you control is destroyed."

"What?" Pokey asked shocked.

"Who are you saving?" Frisk asked.

Pokey grunted before choosing "Kumatora!"

Frisk looked shocked as the other four monsters were destroyed.

"And upon Giygas's destruction something else better takes his place." Pokey smirked.

"Huh?" Frisk asked. "What do you mean?"

 **(New Dueling Theme: Giygas' Intimidation)**

What appeared behind Pokey smirking was a red mist like being that has a face of a red alien looking quite terrifying.

* * *

 _Embodiment of Evil, Giygas_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: ∞_

 _DEF: ∞_

 _Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"What kind of beast is that?" Jaden asked in disgust.

"You feel terrified about this guy? I'm terrified too. This beast Embodiment of Evil, Giygas is the one I have founded." Pokey smirked. "His power destroyed his mind years ago. And he doesn't even know what he's doing anymore. What an almighty idiot!"

Frisk stared at Pokey in shock. "What?"

"Yeah that's what he is. An almighty idiot who's power destroyed his mind!" Pokey smirked. "And more over he has became the embodiment of evil itself."

"... Then I'll free him by winning this duel." Frisk declared.

Pokey laughed, "You better hope you try. Of course there is a price that needs to be paid. All cards except my field spell on my field are destroyed. I have to send every card in my hand to the graveyard, then afterward I have to give up every single of my Life Points! Oh well."

Discarding his hand his Life Points. **(Pokey: 0000)**

"So I just have to destroy him to win." Frisk surmised.

"Indeed." Pokey smirked.

That was when they see Giygas' attack points, and paled.

 _Embodiment of Evil, Giygas: **(ATK: ∞)**_

"∞ attack points?" Frisk asked in shock. _'It's over.'_

"Which means their is no monster in your deck that can best him." Pokey smirked. "And you can't use effects to destroy him either."

Frisk looked down. "I'm sorry everyone, he's won."

"However upon his summon he can't attack so you should feel pleased." Pokey smirked. "A price to pay for the summoning of this beast."

Frisk looked at the monster before swallowing nervously.

"Staring at your deck won;t help why don't you actually play something?" Pokey dared ending his turn.

Frisk 4th Turn:

"I switch Error Sans to defense mode and play one card facedown." Frisk said nervously.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0800**

 **Pokey: 0000**

* * *

Pokey 5th Turn:

"Very well." Pokey drew before saying, "Normally I would discard two cards in my hand so that my new monster can attack but my field spell changes that. As long as Embodiment of Giygas' is on the field I can negate the effect to recover Life Points, and change it to where I don't discard any cards for his attacks."

"So you can attack as many times as you want?" Frisk asked nervously. _'This is bad.'_

"Giygas go! Strike down her Skeleton!" Giygas fired a red blast at Error Sans.

Error Sans shattered only for Sans the Skeleton, Sans the Reaper, and Ink Sans to appear all in attack mode.

"What on earth?" Pokey asked surprised.

"When Error Sans is destroyed I can summon three "Sans" monsters in his place." Frisk explained.

"Well I still activate this!" Pokey smirked. "Lightning Vortex! By discarding a card this spell destroys every single monster on your field!"

The three monsters shattered as Frisk stared at Pokey before closing her eyes. "Why are you so hateful?"

"Now I end my turn. Let's see what you have now." Pokey smirked.

Frisk 5th Turn:

Frisk drew her card. "Ok, I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards."

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

Pokey waited.

"Well Pokey, this set card is the last one I have. It's your turn." Frisk said. _'I only hope he falls for my bluff, if he destroys either of my cards it has to be that one.'_

* * *

 **Frisk: 0800**

 **Pokey: 0000**

* * *

Pokey 6th Turn:

"Very well." Pokey drew before looking, and smirking thinking, 'I should use Giygas' Reign of Terror to make sure no spells or traps can be played during the battle phase but please what possible counter could she have?'

"Giygas! End this duel!" Giygas fired another blast.

The attack struck Undyne destroying her.

 **(Frisk: 0000)**

"I play my facedown card, Prayer of Paula!" Frisk cried as her points dropped to zero.

* * *

 _Blessing of Paula_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate only if your Life Points hit zero. Destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field preventing effects of preventing them from being destroyed; Then special summon 1 monster from your deck. As long as that monster is on the field you cannot lose the duel._

* * *

"This destroys every monster you have and then I summon one from my deck and as long as it's on the field I don't lose. I choose, Flowey the Flower!"

"You fool did you forget?" Pokey smirked. "Giygas can't be destroyed!"

"Prayer of Paula ignores effects that prevent destruction." Frisk explained.

"Wait what?" Pokey asked shocked.

"You heard me, your monster is destroyed!" Frisk cried as Flowey appeared next to her.

Paula appeared, and started praying as Giygas roared before vanishing.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0000**

 **Fate: Flowey the Flower**

 **Pokey: 0000 (Giygas destroyed)**

 **Frisk wins the duel!**

* * *

"You lose again Pokey." Frisk told him.

Pokey looked angered before crying, "I am not going down alone!" Using his power the power platform in the volcano there standing on started to vanish.

Frisk stared at him sadly before assuming her godly form and flying towards him. "Take my hand."

Pokey stared at her shocked before asking, "What... Are you?"

"Someone who's trying to safe your life." Frisk answered.

What he didn't notice was the platform below him broke down as he screamed as he plummet to his doom. Frisk flew and caught Pokey just before he hit the Lava before flying them both to safety.

They escaped just as the platform collapsed comepletely.

"Frisk... You should have left me there." Pokey told her,

"I'm not just going to let someone die, not even you Pokey." Frisk told him.

"Even after everything I done?" Pokey asked her.

"You've done horrible things, but you can change for the better." Frisk smiled before turning back to her human form. "You have another chance."

Pokey looked at her before he noticed his hand was aging. "Very soon I will be an old man again."

Frisk looked at him before closing her eyes and taking his hand as his body began to glow before it returned to its young form. "I'm giving you another chance."

"What?" Pokey asked shocked.

"You heard me, try and do things to help people this time. I know you can." Frisk smiled again.

Pokey looked at her amazed. Frisk just smiled kindly.

"Whoa man that was a close one." Jaden grinned.

"So now that this is over and done with we can move on to more important things." Chara stated in annoyance. "Erasing Trueman and Nightshroud for good."

"Problem is we need to know where they are." Atticus mentioned

"You were Nightshroud, you tell us where he is." Chara told him coldly. "We're getting him back, end of story and if any of you get in my way you'll learn how dangerous a knife can be."

"Hey he's not in me anymore!" Atticus reminded. "He's in Yusuke right now!"

Chara glared at him before closing his eyes. "I'm telling you all right now, if he's hurt I will end this world, and not even Frisk will stop me."

Frisk only rolled her eyes, "Come on we better find out where he's at."

The group nodded before leaving the volcano.

* * *

 **Okay that's the end of Pokey's revenge. Next up is Chara facing against Trueman, and then Frisk faces against the Shadow Rider she hasn't seen against yet! Be sure to review!**


	16. Match against Trueman! Duel of the Dark!

**Hey guys. It is time for the search for Nightshroud! ENJOY!**

* * *

They arrived at the school.

"Any ideas Frisk?" Jaden asked.

"Atticus you say you met Nightshroud at the Abandoned Dorm?" Frisk asked him.

"Yeah, I did." Atticus answered. "Hold on, you're not seriously thinking of going there are you?"

"I think it must left a clue to where he's at." Frisk answered.

Atticus closed his eyes before nodding. "You're probably right, lets..."

"Let me see, which one of you is next?" inquired a familiar voice.

They looked to see. It was Trueman with a smirk on his face. "Lets see, I think..."

"Where is Asriel?" Chara questioned. "You'd better hope I like your answer."

Trueman only smirked.

"Answer my question, or I promise you'll suffer." Chara stated drawing his knife.

"Chara your attacks can't do anything against him." Frisk reminded.

Chara turned to Frisk with a look of anger. "This freak took Asriel, I may hate humanity and want this entire world to burn but I owe Asriel my life. I'm saving him, and anyone who gets in my way pays the price."

"You just let us handle this guy Chara." Jaden told him.

Chara glared at Jaden before turning to Trueman and activating his duel disc. "If any of you get in my way I won't hesitate to erase you. This is between me and him."

They grunted stepping back.

"Frisk, you of all people should know why a human would go to Mt. Ebott. This is something I need to do, I have to repay Asriel for saving my life. Besides you should be happy, whichever one of us wins will be weak enough for you to destroy." Chara told her. "Though, I won't lose to him."

"...Just finish him quickly." Frisk told him.

"I will." Chara said as his deck flashed bright red. "One turn, that's all I need."

Feb 15, 2018Trueman readied his Duel Disk. "Let us begin."

"DUEL!"

Chara: 4000

Trueman: 4000

Let the duel begin!

"Go ahead, unless dueling a demon scares you." Chara stated as his eyes turned black.

Trueman 1st Turn:

"Very well." Trueman drew before saying, "I activate Future Fusion!"

* * *

 _Future Fusion_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _During your 1st Standby Phase after this card's activation: Show 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck and send the Fusion Materials listed on it from your Main Deck to the GY. During your 2nd Standby Phase after this card's activation: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck with the same name as the monster you showed, and target it with this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

Chara nodded calmly unaware that his soul was displaying a memory was appearing above him for Frisk and the others to see.

* * *

 _Memory..._

 _"The Supreme King is dead, and they took Yubel..." a frightened and injured looking Chara said as he was climbing a mountain. "What's the point, humanity is evil... I don't have anyone anymore. I'd rather just die then have to suffer like this, they say anyone who climbs Mt. Ebott never returns, if that's true then this is where I'll go to die."_

 _As Chara said that he suddenly tripped over a vine and plummeted down into the underground as he landed and lost consciousness._

 _Suddenly a green glow enveloped him before a series of visions of Asriel helping Chara and them living together as a family appeared._

 _Memory vanishes..._

* * *

They looked shocked at this.

"And I send Des Volstgalph, Rare Metal Dragon, Spear Dragon, Spirit Ryu and Infernal Dragon to the graveyard to summon the Five-Headed Dragon in two turns!" Trueman declared.

"The Five-Headed Dragon. You won't be able to play it." Chara declared.

"Are you sure?" Trueman smirked playing a spell called Dragon's Mirror.

* * *

 _Dragon's Mirror_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or Graveyard._

* * *

Chara frowned. Five-Headed Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Five-Headed Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 5000_

 _DEF: 5000_

 _5 Dragon-Type monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be destroyed by battle with a DARK, EARTH, WATER, FIRE, or WIND monster._

* * *

"So you summoned him, he can't attack." Chara reminded.

"I know." Trueman said setting a card. "Your turn."

Chara 1st Turn:

"I discard five cards to activate Final Destiny!" Chara declared. "This destroys every card on the field!"

* * *

 _Final Destiny_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 5 cards from your hand. Destroy all cards on the field._

* * *

As the cards vanished Trueman reminded, "Now you don't have any cards in your hand."

"No, I don't. I do have cards in my graveyard and by banishing three copies of the spell the Fallen Humans Assemble, I'm allowed to summon any monster I want and destroy every card in your hand. I choose Angel of Death Asriel with 5500 attack points." Chara declared as Frisk's strongest monster appeared. "Now, wipe him out!"

* * *

 _Angel of Death, Asriel_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend-Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 5500_

 _DEF: 4300_

 _"Asriel Dreemurr" + "Photoshop Flowey"_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. Once per turn, discard one Spell/Trap card on the field, to destroy one card your opponent controls. or select one card in your opponent's hand, and discard it. If you do this effect select one monster your opponent controls half it's ATK, until end of turn. If this card is destroyed by a card effect Special Summon 1 "Asriel Dreemurr", and 1 "Photoshop Flowey" from your Graveyard ignoring summoning conditions_

* * *

Trueman looked on shocked as he was attacked before vanishing in the shadows.

"One turn, that's all..." Chara started before pausing. "What's with the looks?"

"You FTK Trueman." Syrus said nervously.

"Yeah, what's your point? Frisk could have done the same thing. Any of you could have." Chara pointed out.

"That means you have been growing much more stronger." Frisk told him. "But now with him out of the way we need to find Nightshroud."

Chara nodded in agreement. "For the time being, you're in charge so what's our next move? The abandoned dorm?"

"Yeah that place might be where they left a clue." Frisk answered.

"Alright, but we need to be careful. Something about that place is... it's off." Atticus warned.

"Don't worry Atticus. We will be fine." Frisk said as they ran to the dorm.

* * *

 _After arriving..._

"Being back here brings back terrible memories." Frisk admitted remembering Papryus' duel with Banner as Amnael.

Alexis put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Frisk, we're all together so nothing bad will happen this time."

Frisk nodded with a smile before saying, "Spread out everyone. Holler if you found something relating to Nightshroud."

Everyone nodded in agreement before spreading out. Both Frisk, and Alexis were looking around the spot where Papyrus fought Banner. Frisk looked around, and checked over the un-touched Alchemy while Alexis checked over some several stone tablets.

"Do you see anything?" Alexis asked.

"Nothing. Only letters, and notes left by Banner." Frisk answered before noticing what looks like an ancient mask. "Huh?"

She went over to the mask.

"There's nothing here either..." Alexis started before pausing. "Wait a second, I think I can read this one. It says something about Shadows."

Frisk looked at the mask before walking off. Then shadows begun to leak from the mask. A few seconds later Alexis cried out.

"Alexis!?" Frisk asked turning over.

Alexis was gone and a pathway had appeared in a wall. Frisk grunted running down the pathway. She arrived at a large underground chamber where Alexis was facing a large man wearing the ancient mask.

"Hey!" Frisk cried getting his attention.

"Oh, another sacrifice to the Shadows?" the man asked with a smirk. "And I was just about to finish with this one."

"Who are you?" Frisk asked him.

"My name is Titan, a servant of the Shadow Realm." the man answered. "And, of my master who has so graciously granted me a fraction of his power."

"Master? I get it! Your a servant of Nightshroud!" Frisk cried.

"Yes, and in exchange for my service he's granted me powers far beyond anything a little girl like you could comprehend." Titan stated. "Now then, just be patient as I send this one to the Shadows. I'll deal with you next."

"Sorry Titan! But your dueling with me first!" Frisk yelled activating her duel disk.

Titan turned to Frisk. "Very well, but this duel will be a Shadow Game with your life at risk."

As he said that Titan activated his own duel disc.

 _'A Shadow Game...'_ Frisk grunted thinking. _'No different the ones that happened during my first year...'_

"Be careful Frisk. This guy was a Shadow Rider that I had to beat." Alexis warned. "Even Jaden had a tough time dueling him."

"So he's the Shadow Rider that was beaten while I taken care of Fasha." Frisk realized. "That doesn't scare me. As in Jaden's words Titan you better get your game on!"

"Please, ladies first." Titan offered with a smirk.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Monster by Skillet)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Titan: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Frisk 1st Turn:

"Alright my go!" Frisk drew, and made a surprised look seeing it was a monster called Maiden of Love.

 _'What the...? I never have this card in my deck!'_ She thought shocked.

"Something wrong little girl?" Titan taunted.

Frisk grunted checking her other cards seeing Bracer of Power, Defense Maiden, Spendid Venus, Cupid's Kiss, and Happy Marriage.

 _'This isn't my deck...'_ She thought looking over the Maiden of Love. _'Hopefully I know what I'm doing.'_

"I summon Maiden of Love!" Frisk cried as a small yellow dressed girl appeared with 400 attack points.

* * *

 _Maiden of Love_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 300_

 _This face-up Attack Position card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card battles an opponent's monster, place 1 Maiden Counter on that monster at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"What?" Titan asked in confusion. "Why summon something like that in attack mode?"

Frisk didn't answer though thought, _'Because it was the only monster in my hand I can summon...'_

"I place a card face-down, and end my turn!" Frisk ended.

Titan 1st Turn:

"If that's all you can do this will be easy. I summon Picador Fiend in attack mode and play this facedown." Titan stated. "Now, attack her Maiden!"

* * *

 _Picador Fiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _While "Dark Arena" is face-up on the field, this card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

The fiend attacked as Maiden in Love cried out in pain as Frisk grunted. **(Frisk: 2800)**

Suddenly the area around them is filled with love as they looked seeing Picador Fiend was off his mount knelling over Maiden in Love.

 _ **"Oh I-I am so sorry are you alright?"** _Picador Fiend asked her.

Maiden in Love with tears in her eyes answered, **_"Yeah. It's nice to know you care..."_**

She winked as a heart appeared on Picador Fiend's chest while the fiend blushed,

Titan just stared at the scene in disbelief. "What is going on?"

Frisk looked at Maiden in Love's card, and read the effect outloud:

"This face-up Attack Position card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card battles an opponent's monster, place 1 Maiden Counter on that monster at the end of the Damage Step."

"Maiden Counter?" Titan questioned. "Well my monster is stronger than yours so it doesn't make any difference. I end my turn."

* * *

 **Frisk: 2800**

 **Titan: 4000**

* * *

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk drew to see Kuriboh.

She looked before seeing Cupid Kiss, and sort of smiled, "I play the equip spell Cupid Kiss to Maiden of Love!"

A small angel appeared giving a small kiss to Maiden in Love's cheek who blushed.

* * *

 _Cupid Kiss_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _If the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster with a "Maiden Counter" and you take Battle Damage from that battle, take control of that monster at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"What kind of deck is this? Are you trying to insult me?" Titan questioned angrily.

"I don't know!" Frisk answered. "I think my deck is mixed up with someone else but that doesn't matter. Maiden in Love attack Picador Fiend please!"

The Maiden nodded before running and hitting Picador Fiend.

"This is absurd!" Titan exclaimed as his monster struck the Maiden in Love a second time.

Maiden in Love screamed as Frisk grunted. **(Frisk: 1600)**

The air turned back to love as Maiden in Love cried to Picador Fiend, _**"How could you do that!? Your so mean!"**_

 ** _"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"_** Picador Fiend asked.

 ** _"Well..."_** Maiden in Love trailed off before grinning, **_"Attack the mean man over there!"_**

She pointed at Titan.

 ** _"At once."_ **Picador Fiend replied before turning and striking Titan directly.

 **(Titan: 2400)**

"This... what just happened?" Titan asked in disbelief.

"Well when the monster equipped with Cupid Kiss attacks a monster with a Maiden Counter at the end of the battle that monster goes to my side." Frisk answered.

"Over this way, I hear Frisk." Jaden's voice called.

They looked to see the gang ran in the room, and sees the duel.

"Frisk what are... Huh, that's Blair's monster." Jaden said suddenly.

"Blair?" Frisk asked turning to Maiden in Love as she smiled, "Well if this deck really is Blair's she has mine by accident. And she really made such a great deck!"

"Are you finished?" Titan asked angrily.

"Yeah that's it from me." Frisk ended.

Titan 2nd Turn:

"I play the spell Ritual of the Matador, sending Summoned Skull to my graveyard in order to summon Archfiend Matador in attack mode." Titan declared.

* * *

 _Ritual of the Matador_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Archfiend Matador". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 6 or more from the field or your hand._

* * *

"Huh?" Frisk asked as Maiden in Love shuddered seeing it.

* * *

 _Archfind Matador_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Ritual of the Matador". This card cannot attack. This card is not destroyed as a result of battle and any Battle Damage to the controller of this card becomes 0. A monster that battles with this card is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"I'm not finished, next I play the Monster Reincarnation spell card. Discarding Desrook Archfiend in order to add Summoned Skull back to my hand." Titan stated.

* * *

 _Monster Reincarnation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card, then target 1 monster in your GY; add it to your hand._

* * *

"Now I'll sacrifice my Archfiend Matador and summon the Summoned Skull."

The monster appeared in place.

* * *

 _Summoned Skull_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-Type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force._

 _(This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.)_

* * *

"You summoned a Ritual Monster, and then sacrifice it to summon Summoned Skull?" Frisk asked him.

"Matador Archfiend has no attack points, while Summoned Skull has enough to end this duel. Attack her Maiden in Love!" Titan declared.

The fiend attacked Maiden in Love who screamed.

"I play the effect of Kuriboh in my hand!" Frisk cried. "I discard it to take no damage!"

The attack struck as Maiden in Love screamed. "And you know what that means don't you?" Frisk smirked.

"No, that's not possible!" Titan cried in horror.

The air transformed back to love as Picador Field was knelling over Maiden in Love before shaking in anger yelling, **_"Summoned Skull! How could you strike a defenseless maiden!?"_**

 ** _"I... well you see I..."_ **Summoned Skull started nervously before looking down. **_"I'm sorry."_**

"Yup, this is just as strange as it was last time." Jaden admitted.

Maiden in Love turned to him with tears in her eyes. **_"Will you do anything for me?"_**

 ** _"Of course, just say the word."_** Summoned Skull answered.

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Frisk drew before seeing it was Scrapegoat.

"Alright I equip Maiden in Love with Happy Marriage! With this Maiden in Love gains Picador Fiend's attack points once he says 'I do'." Frisk smiled as wedding bells tolled as Maiden in Love in a wedding dress, and Picador Fiend wrapped their arms in linked.

* * *

 _Happy Marriage_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to "Maiden in Love". Select 1 opponent's monster you control. The equipped monster gains ATK equal to that monster's ATK._

* * *

"You know Frisk, I think Avian was a better match." Jaden pointed out. "Just saying."

"Huh?" Frisk asked confused.

"Long story, short version I dueled Blair and fought that monster." Jaden explained.

Frisk nodded.

 **(ATK: 400 + 1600 = 2000)**

"Now Maiden in Love attack Summoned Skull!" Frisk cried.

 ** _"Wait, my lady don't!"_** Picador Fiend cried out.

Feb 15, 2018Maiden in Love smiled running to him as Summoned Skull step aside which got her to trip.

 **(Frisk: 1100)**

Maiden in Love yelled at Summoned Skull, **_"How could you!? You said you would do anything!"_**

 ** _"I will, anything you ask consider it done."_** Summoned Skull replied helping Maiden in Love to her feet. **_"I promise."_**

 ** _"You do?"_** Maiden in Love asked with tears in her eyes.

 ** _"Of course, it's the least a horrid creature like me could do to make up for causing you to cry."_ **Summoned Skull answered.

Maiden in Love smiled before grinning, **_"Then... Attack that mean man!"_**

She pointed at Titan.

 ** _"Consider it done."_ **Summoned Skull smiled.

The fiend attacked directly.

* * *

 **Frisk: 1100**

 **Titan: 0000**

 **Frisk wins the duel!**

* * *

The moment Titan lost shadowy figures appeared around him before dragging him down into the shadows leaving only his mask on the ground.

"Hopefully that is the last time we're seeing that creep." Frisk sighed in relief.

"Hopefully." Jaden agreed only for a blanket of darkness to envelop the area as a familiar voice began speaking.

 **"Not bad, not bad at all."** Nightshroud's voice taunted. **"Alright, you want to find me do you?"**

"Nightshroud!" Frisk yelled.

 **"No need to shout Frisk Kumar, or would you prefer Holactie?"** Nightshroud asked. **"You want me, then prove your strength by defeating the three duelists waiting for you, do that and I'll meet you outside your precious Duel Academy."**

"What three duelists?" Jaden asked him.

 **"One at the docks, another near the Slifer Red dormitory, and the third just outside this dorm."** Nightshroud answered. **"Though why ruin the surprise of who you'll be fighting against? Do try to win though."**

They grunted before Frisk told them, "Come on guys the one outside this dorm is first!"

They all nodded before following Frisk out of the chamber.


	17. Duels of Dark Emotion!

**Hey guys. It is time for the duel against these three duelists! ENJOY!**

* * *

They ran out to see the duelist.

"It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming..." said a figure in the shadows under a nearby tree. "On days like these kids like you, should be burning in hell."

"Who are you?" Atticus asked him.

The figure just activated a duel disc. "So which one of you gets dunked on first?"

Frisk grunted before Atticus said, "I'll go against you."

"Atticus!" Alexis cried shocked.

"I was the reason Nightshroud came here." Atticus pointed out. "I should be the first to take care of one of his duelists."

"Heh, if you say so." the figure said. "You mind if I take the first turn then?"

"Be my guest." Atticus answered.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Vengeful One by Disturbed)**

 **Atticus: 4000**

 **?: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

? 1st Turn:

"I'll set a monster in defense mode and play two cards facedown. You're up." the figure said calmly.

Atticus 1st Turn:

Atticus drew, and said "I summon Black Dragon's Chick!" The small chick appeared.

* * *

 _Black Dragon's Chick_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon  
_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 500_

 _You can send this face-up card you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand._

* * *

The figure just looked at the dragon calmly.

"And then by sacrificing him I can summon his daddy!" Atticus cried. "The fully grown Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Red-Eyes in his original form appeared roaring,

* * *

 _Red-Eyes B. Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

* * *

"Heh, not bad." the figure commented.

"Now I activate Inferno Fire Blast!" Atticus called. "This inflicts Red-Eyes' attack points as damage to you at the cost of his attack!"

* * *

 _Inferno Fire Blast_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" in your Monster Zone; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card._

* * *

Red-Eyes charged a blast before firing it.

"I play the trap card Magic Jammer." the figure said sending a card to the graveyard.

* * *

 _Magic Jammer_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a Spell Card is activated: Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

"What, you think I'm just going to stand there and take it?"

The blast was nullified.

"I now sacrifice Red-Eyes!" Atticus cried as the dragon roared as a dark fog enveloped him.

"Huh?" the figure asked in surprise.

"I now summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Atticus called as Red-Eyes' six armored wings self appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard._

* * *

"Then he gains 300 points for each dragon in my graveyard!"

 _Darkness Dragon: **(ATK: 2400 + 300 x 2 = 3000)**_

"Now I play Dragon's Gunfire to bash you with 800 points of damage!" Atticus called.

* * *

 _Dragon's Gunfire_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control a Dragon-Type monster: Activate 1 of these effects._  
 _● Inflict 800 damage to your opponent._  
 _● Target 1 monster with 800 or less DEF; destroy that target._

* * *

The figure raised his arm to block the attack.

 **(?: 3200)**

"I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn." Atticus ended.

* * *

 **Atticus: 4000**

 **?: 3200**

* * *

? 2nd Turn:

"I pass." the figure said calmly.

Attucus 2nd Turn:

Atticus drew before saying, "Okay Red-Eyes! Attack his monster!"

The dragon destroyed the monster as a glowing stone appeared.

"When the White Stone of Legend is destroyed I get to add Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my hand." the figure stated adding the card.

 _'Blue-Eyes...?'_ Frisk thought. _'The only two people I know that has it is Kaiba, and... No... No way...'_

"I end my turn." Atticus relented.

* * *

 **Atticus: 4000**

 **?: 3200**

* * *

? 3rd Turn:

"Heh, ok I activate the spell card Polymerization to fuse the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons in my hand into the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon." the figure stated as the three-headed Blue-Eyes appeared.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3800_

 _"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"_

* * *

"Huh?" Atticus asked shocked seeing this as Red-Eyes Darkness looked up.

"Next, I sacrifice Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to summon something new." the figure stated as bright lights started to emerge from cracks in the Ultimate Dragon's body. "I summon Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!"

A new dragon that is shiny, appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by Tributing 1 "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon". Gains 300 ATK for each Dragon monster in your GY. When a card or effect is activated that targets this card (Quick Effect): You can negate that effect._

* * *

"My dragon has the same attack boosting effect as yours, along with a few other tricks." the figure mentioned.

 _Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + (300 * 5) = 4500)**_

"Now, attack Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon with Shining Neutron Blast!"

The dragon roared firing a blast destroying the Red-Eyes.

 **(Atticus: 2500)**

"Trap card open! Red-Eyes Spirit!" Atticus cried as Red-Eyes Darkness appeared back roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Spirit_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 "Red-Eyes" monster in your Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick"; Special Summon it._

* * *

"That's all for my turn." the figure mentioned. "Though I think we both know how this is going to end so why don't you make it easier for both of us and just surrender now. Alright pal?"

Atticus 3rd Turn:

"As if." Atticus said drawing. "I summon Attachment Dragon!"

A small dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Attachment Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _When this card is Summoned, equip this card as an Equip Card to a monster your opponent controls. Once per turn, you can change that monster's battle position._

* * *

"And here's what this guy does. He equips itself to one monster you have, and change battle mode!" Atticus revealed.

"Does that target?" the figure asked.

"No!" Atticus answered.

The figure shrugged as the Shining Dragon switched to defense mode.

"Now Darkness Dragon attack!" Atticus cried.

The Shining Dragon shattered.

"I set a card, and that's the end of my turn." Atticus ended.

* * *

 **Atticus: 2500**

 **?: 3200**

* * *

? 4th Turn:

"Ok, I use Monster Reborn to bring Shining Dragon back from the graveyard." the figure mentioned.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Then I play the spell card Lucky Iron Axe to give my dragon 500 more points."

* * *

 _Lucky Iron Axe_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. If this face-up card you control is destroyed by your opponent's card effect and sent to your Graveyard: Draw 1 card._

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + (5 * 300) + 500 = 5000)**_

"Now, I'll attack Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon again."

"Trap card open! Negate Attack!" Atticus cried.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Alright, but I'm just telling you on my next turn I'll use my Special Attack." the figure said. "I set this and end my turn."

Atticus 4th Turn:

Atticus drew just as Frisk whispered out, "Sans...?"

"Wait, Sans?" Jaden asked in shock.

"Heh, how long did it take kid?" the figure asked stepping out from the shadows revealing it was indeed Sans.

"Sans what are you doing?" Frisk asked shocked. "You should be on our side not Nightshroud's!"

"You mean like you sided with Chara?" Sans asked coldly. "The same person who wants all of us dead? I thought we were friends, guess I was wrong."

"What?" Frisk asked shocked at how he says those words.

Sans turned back to Atticus. "It's your last chance to back out before I use my special attack."

Atticus looked serious before crying, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

He drew seeing their Dragon Heart, and Metal Plus.

"I now activate Dragon Heart!" Atticus called.

* * *

 _Dragon Heart_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 3 Dragon-Type monsters from your Deck to the Graveyard to select1 Dragon-Type monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. You cannot Normal Summon or Set this turn._

* * *

"I send three Dragons from my deck to the graveyard in order to boost Darkness Dragon by 1000 points!"

 _Darkness Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**_

"Then due to the effect of Darkness Dragon he gets 300 points stronger for each dragon!"

 _Darkness Dragon: **(ATK: 4000 + 300 x 3 = 4900)**_

"Shining Dragon is still 100 points stronger." Sans pointed out.

"I know that." Atticus told him. "I set this down, and end my turn."

 _Darkness Dragon: **(ATK: 4900 - 1000 = 3900)**_

Sans 5th Turn:

"Well, I warned you." Sans mentioned. "I activate the trap card Final Attack Orders. Now we both choose three cards to keep in our decks, every other card goes to the graveyard, and every monster in play is forced into attack mode."

* * *

 _Final Attack Orders_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all face-up monsters on the field are changed to Attack Position and cannot change their Battle Position. Upon activation, both players choose 3 cards in their respective Decks. All cards that were not selected are sent to their respective Graveyards and the 3 chosen cards are returned to their respective Deck Zones in any order._

* * *

Atticus chose Darkness Metal Dragon, Red-Eyes Wyvern, and Dragon's Mirror placing them there.

"I play the continuous trap, Metal Plus, and equip it to Darkness Dragon!" Atticus called as Darkness Dragon was wrapped.

* * *

 _Metal Plus_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Equip this card to a monster you control. Negate the activations of Spell Cards that target the equipped monster, and destroy those cards._

* * *

 _Darkness Dragon: **(ATK: 3900 + 300 x 10 = 6900)**_

Sans chose White Stone of Legend, Negate Attack, and Mythic Water Dragon placing the cards in his deck.

 _Shining Dragon: **(ATK: 5000 + (300 * 7) = 7100)**_

"Well your dragon is stronger." Atticus mentioned.

"Yeah, it is." Sans agreed.

"This is bad." Frisk said nervously.

Sans glared at Frisk as she said that with his eye glowing.

Frisk caught it, and looked desperate.

 **Act: Plead.**

"Sans please! Nightshroud is messing with your mind!"

Sans ignored him before turning to Atticus. "Last time I'll offer, give up."

"Go ahead, and try to finish this battle." Atticus dared.

"If you insist, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon attack with Shining Neutron Blast!" Sans declared.

The attack charged before a Necro Gardna appeared taking the attack.

Sans just started chuckling. "Well, I guess that's it. I end my move."

Atticus 5th Turn:

Atticus drew, and smiled "I sacrifice Darkness Dragon to summon Darkness Metal Dragon!"

Sans looked at the dragon in shock. "Another Red-Eyes card?"

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by Tributing 1 "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" equipped with "Metal Plus". This card gains 400 ATK for each Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard. You can negate the effect of Spell Cards that target this card. You can discard 1 card to negate the activation and effect of any Spell Card your opponent controls and destroy it._

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal: **(ATK: 2800 + 400 x 16 = 9200)**_

Sans just stared at the dragon in shock before smiling.

"Atticus wait please." Frisk told him who looked surprised before nodding, "Sans please. Nightshroud is messing with you."

Sans turned to Frisk. "Yeah, I know. That's why I'm fighting with everything I've got. This match isn't over yet."

"Then if you know then how come your attacking us on Nightshroud's side?" Alexis asked him.

"If you can't beat me, you can't beat him." Sans answered simply.

"Well it looks like I just did Sans." Atticus told him. "Darkness Metal Dragon attack!"

Shining Dragon shattered again.

 **(Sans: 1100)**

Atticus said, "Your move Sans."

* * *

 **Atticus: 2500**

 **Sans: 1100**

* * *

Sans 6th Turn:

"Atticus, you lose." Sans said revealing a card in his hand. "I play Riryoku."

* * *

 _Riryoku_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 2 face-up monsters on the field; halve the ATK of 1 monster, and if you do, add that lost ATK to the other monster. These effects last until the End Phase._

* * *

"You don't even have a monster on your field!" Atticus reminded.

Sans just indicated the Call of the Haunted trap he'd activated before drawing. "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon is coming back one final time."

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

Atticus grunted at this.

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon: **(ATK: 9200/2 = 4600)**_

 _Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon: **(ATK: 7100 + 4600 = 11700)**_

"Get dunked on, Shining Dragon end this duel!" Sans declared.

The dragon charged before a second Necro Gardna appeared in place. Sans watched as his attack failed again. "I've only got one card left so I'll just set it and we'll see what happens."

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon: **(ATK: 4600 * 2 = 9200)**_

 _Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon: **(ATK: 11700 - 4600 = 7100)**_

Atticus 6th Turn:

Atticus drew seeing it was Dragon's Mirror.

"Okay I play the spell card, Double Spell!" Atticus called.

* * *

 _Double Spell_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 Spell Card, then target 1 Spell Card in your opponent's Graveyard; place that target in the appropriate Zone on your side of the field, and as this card's effect resolution, follow its card text as if you had used it yourself._

* * *

"Double Spell?" Sans asked calmly. "So what are you using?"

"I sacrifice my Dragon's Mirror! For your..." The spell revealed itself on Atticus's field.

Mystical Space Typhoon.

Sans stared at the card before just chuckling as his set card was revealed to be Magical Trick Mirror before it shattered and his eye stopped glowing. Atticus grinned, "Alright! Now Darkness Metal end this duel!"

The dark dragon destroyed Sans sending him flying.

* * *

 **Atticus: 2500**

 **Sans: 0000**

 **Atticus wins the duel!**

* * *

"Sans!" Frisk cried running to him.

Sans looked up at her. "Be careful Frisk, he's tough. I hate to say it, but I don't think you can beat this guy. Not alone anyway."

"We can beat him together Sans." Frisk told him. "Come on."

She offered a hand to him.

"No can do, he only brought me here to beat you. The same with the other two, you want us back for good... you need to take him down and not like he is now. You need to beat his real form." Sans explained.

"Real form?" Frisk asked surprised. "How can we force him to get him to his real form?"

"Get him out of that kid's body." Sans answered before starting to fade. "Hey, I'm rooting for you kid."

"Sans!" Frisk cried before Sans vanished. "So we gotta snap Yusuke out of him."

"Sounds like it, and then we need to stop Nightshroud." Jaden agreed. "But if Sans was one of the three, who are the other two?"

"We better head to the docks next." Frisk told them. "Jaden you take this next one."

"Got it." Jaden agreed as the group ran towards the docks.

They soon arrived to see a lone figure.

"So which one of you am I dueling?" the figure asked calmly.

"First off who are you?" Frisk asked the figure.

"Maybe this will answer that, I summon St. Joan!" the figure answered.

Marek gasped seeing it, "Aunt Serenity?"

The figure stepped forward revealing it was actually Rebecca Hawkins.

"M-Mom..." Frisk stopped shocked.

"It's been too long Frisk, so are you ready?" Rebecca asked.

Jaden stepped up, "So your Frisk's mother huh? This will be sweet!"

"You're this Chazz I've heard about?" Rebecca asked.

"Sorry name's Jaden Yuki." Jaden answered. "Chazz was taken by Nightshroud sometime ago."

Rebecca looked down sadly. "I'm so sorry Frisk, if I'd been here then maybe I could have..."

"I-It's alright M-Mom..." Frisk started with tears as she looks like she is desperately trying to keep herself together.

Rebecca saw that and turned to Jaden. "One second."

With that she walked over to Frisk and pulled her into a hug. That was when Frisk broke down sobbing into her mother's arms. "I... I missed you m-mommy!"

"I know, and I wish I could have been with you to see you grow up into such an amazing girl. I love you Frisk, you mean the world to me and no matter what happens that won't change." Rebecca told her. "You're one of the kindest, most loving people in the world and even though I'm not going to be able to stay for long. I can tell you have people that love and care about you just as much as you care about them."

As she finished saying that Rebecca gently kissed Frisk's head before giving one last tight hug before turning to Jaden and nodding.

Jaden got set. "We heard that you, and Sartorius taught her to duel. I can't wait to see your dueling!"

"Actually... if you don't mind I think I should duel Frisk instead. The duel we never got to finish." Rebecca explained.

Jaden looked surprised.

"The thing is, we were having a match before I had to go. I promised we could finish the game but..." Rebecca started before looking down. "You understand don't you?"

Jaden nodded, "Seems like I'm dueling last."

Deactivating his Duel Disk. Frisk then took out a deck before smiling, "I haven't used this in a long time."

She placed in the deck on her Duel Disk. Rebecca smiled while activating her own duel disc. "Frisk, you've made wonderful friends. I couldn't be happier for you."

Frisk nodded smiling.

"Oh there's also this one little thing we found out from Frisk, Mrs. Hawkins." Jaden mentioned. "Frisk is actually Holactie."

Rebecca looked shocked before looking down. "I should have known."

"Yeah came as a shock for me too mommy." Frisk smiled sheepishly. "Adrian was the one who helped me regain my memories."

"I'm sorry Fri... Holactie, let's just have our duel now." Rebecca said quietly.

"Just keep calling me Frisk mommy." Frisk told her getting ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Other Promise)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Rebecca: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk drew, before saying "Ill summon Agent of Wisdom - Mercury in defense mode."

* * *

 _The Agent of Wisdom - Mercury_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _During your Standby Phase, if you controlled this face-up card and had no cards in your hand at the end of the opponent's last End Phase: Draw 1 card._

* * *

A fairy holding a tome appeared knelling. "I set a card. Your turn."

Rebecca 1st Turn:

"I activate Graceful Charity, this lets me draw three cards as long as I send two to the graveyard." Rebecca mentioned.

* * *

 _Graceful Charity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

"Now I set two cards and summon Fire Princess in defense mode, your turn Holactie."

* * *

 _Fire Princess_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Pyro_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Each time you gain Life Points, inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Mommy..." Frisk told her. "Please just keep calling me Frisk."

"How can I?" Rebecca asked looking at her with tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "The little girl, my baby that I loved more than anything in the world... I just learned you were never real. It was all a lie!"

Frisk looked surprised.

"Just take your turn Holactie." Rebecca said before looking way from her.

"Mommy." Frisk started sadly. "It was not a lie. I know something a while back I will use. One that would make me a human."

"Don't bother, it doesn't matter. Just duel, anything else I'll consider a forfeit." Rebecca choked out. "Now just take your turn."

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Rebecca: 4000**

* * *

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk looked saddened before drawing seeing it was Master Hyperion. She looked before saying, "I play Shinato's Ark."

* * *

 _Shinato's Ark_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 8 or more from the field or your hand._

* * *

Rebecca nodded while still avoiding her eyes. Master Hyperion was offered as Shinato appeared ready,

* * *

 _Shinato, King of a Higher Plane_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy/Ritual_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Shinato's Ark". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Level equal 8 or more from the field or your hand. When this card destroys a Defense Position monster and sends it to the Graveyard as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster._

* * *

"Trap card open, Gravity Bind." Rebecca interrupted.

* * *

 _Gravity Bind_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Level 4 or higher monsters cannot attack._

* * *

Shinato was wrapped in a net.

"Is that all Holactie?" Rebecca asked quietly.

Frisk frowned at the name again, and answered "Yeah."

Rebecca 2nd Turn:

"Before I draw I play Solemn Wishes so now I gain 500 points and Fire Sorcerer deals 500 points of damage." Rebecca stated drawing her card.

* * *

 _Solemn Wishes_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Increase your Life Points by 500 points each time you draw a card (or cards)._

* * *

 **(Rebecca: 4500)**

 **(Frisk: 3500)**

"Next Marie the Fallen One's effect activates from my graveyard." Rebecca continued.

 **(Rebecca: 4700)**

 **(Frisk: 3000)**

"I end my turn."

Frisk 3rd Turn:

"So Rebecca relies on Burn Tactics." Jaden realized before turning to Axel, "Much lime you huh Axel?"

"At the basic level." he answered.

Frisk looked before saying, "I play Warrior of Zera." A bronze armored warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Warrior of Zera_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _A wandering warrior who seeks the sanctuary where he can gain the power of the Archlords. To escape the temptation of evil fiends, he fights solo day by day._

* * *

Rebecca nodded.

"Next I activate The Sanctuary in the Sky." Frisk added as a field spell appeared.

* * *

 _The Sanctuary of the Sky_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Battle damage to the controller of a Fairy monster from a battle involving that Fairy monster becomes 0._

* * *

"Now I sacrifice him to summon Archlord Zerato!" Frisk called as a fairy appeared on the field

* * *

 _Archlord Zerato_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 face-up "Warrior of Zera" on your side of the field while "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field. If "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on your side of the field, by discarding 1 LIGHT Monster Card from your hand to the Graveyard, destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. If "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is not on your side of the field, this effect is not applied._

* * *

Rebecca looked at the monster before starting to tear up.

Frisk looked saddened before calling, "Zerato make it quick."

"Who are you discarding Holactie?" Rebecca asked. "You need to discard a monster for the effect and as long as Gravity Bind is in play he can't attack."

Frisk shows a card called Mystical Shine Ball discarding it.

Rebecca nodded as her monsters shattered.

"Your turn." Frisk ended.

* * *

 **Frisk: 3000**

 **Rebecca: 4700**

* * *

Rebecca 3rd Turn:

 **(Rebecca: 5400)**

"I use Silent Doom to bring Fire Princess back, and then I summon Injection Fairy Lily." Rebecca said.

* * *

 _Injection Fairy Lily_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _This card's effect can be activated only during the Damage Step of either player's turn. Pay 2000 Life Points to increase the ATK of this card by 3000 points only during the Damage Step._

* * *

 _Silent Doom_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position._

* * *

"Now I attack Archlord Zerato."

"But her monster is weaker!" Hakuoh cried.

"I pay 2000 life points to give Injection Fairy Lily 3000 more attack points." Rebecca stated.

 **(Rebecca: 3400)**

 _Injection Fairy Lily: **(ATK: 400 + 3000 = 3400)**_

The attack struck destroying Archlord Zerato but thanks to the field spell it didn't deal any damage.

"That ends my turn."

 _Injection Fairy Lily: **(ATK: 3400 - 3000 = 400)**_

Frisk 4th Turn:

Frisk drew before saying, "I pass."

* * *

 **Frisk: 3000**

 **Rebecca: 3400**

* * *

Rebecca 4th Turn:

 **(Rebecca: 4100)**

 **(Frisk: 2000)**

"I set one card and end my turn." Rebecca said before looking at Frisk with tears in her eyes. "Just a bit more, and it'll be over."

Frisk 5th Turn:

Frisk drew before saying, "Mystical Space Typhoon."

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"Imperial Order." Rebecca countered.

* * *

 _Imperial Order_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Negate all Spell effects on the field. Once per turn, during the Standby Phase, you must pay 700 LP (this is not optional), or this card is destroyed._

* * *

The spell shattered before Frisk added, "I summon Copycat."

* * *

 _Copycat_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is Summoned: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; this card's ATK and DEF become equal to that monster's original ATK and DEF._

* * *

"Copycat?" Rebecca asked in surprise.

Copycat eyes Fire Princess on Rebecca's field as it glowed.

 **(ATK: 0 + 1300 = 1300)**

Frisk then looked down.

Rebecca noticed. "Is that the end of your turn?"

Frisk played her face-down, Royal Decree.

* * *

 _Royal Decree_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Negate all other Trap effects on the field._

* * *

Rebecca nodded before her eyes widened in realization. "That means..."

"Gravity Bind, and Solemn Wishes lose their effects." Frisk answered sadly. "Shinto attack Fire Princess."

Rebecca's monster shattered.

"Your turn." Frisk told her.

* * *

 **Frisk: 2000**

 **Rebecca: 4100**

* * *

Rebecca 5th Turn:

"Injection Fairy Lilly attacks Copycat and I use her effect." Rebecca stated.

 **(Rebecca: 4300)**

 _Injection Fairy Lily: **(ATK: 400 + 3000 = 3400)**_

The fairy charged. Frisk revealed a Kuriboh discarding it. Rebecca suddenly smiled as tears began to fall. "This is exactly where we were last time isn't it? I had to leave to help dad so we called it a draw."

Frisk looked surprised at the smile.

"Don't you remember, the duel we never finished? This was the turn we had to stop." Rebecca reminded her. "Though, I guess you already knew how it would end. I set this and it's your turn Holactie."

Frisk again frowned at being called that. Rebecca looked at her before closing her eyes... and surrendering.

* * *

 **Frisk: 2000**

 **Rebecca: 4300 (Surrendered)**

 **Frisk wins the duel!**

* * *

"Momma...?" Frisk asked surprised.

Rebecca shook her head. "You win, so I'l leave you now."

As she said that Rebecca turned and started to float away. "Congratulations Holactie, its over."

"Mommy no!" Frisk cried running to her.

"I'm not your mother, I never was." Rebecca told her. "Now just... protect everyone like you did before, and forget about me."

"Mommy please... Don't leave." Frisk begged with tears threatening to fall.

"Please... stop calling me that. It's a lie." Rebecca told her before looking away. "Besides, I'm not alive anyway. Even if I was your mother I couldn't stay."

Frisk begun to sob.

 _ **"Rebecca Hawkins you are wrong."** _A voice told her before something materialized.

Everyone turned to see what it was.

It was... Holactie in front of them.

"That's not... Frisk Kumar never existed. Just... please let me return to the afterlife, staying here is unbearably painful." Rebecca said quietly.

 ** _"Actually Rebecca your daughter does exist. I just placed my power in her for her to use one day for her destiny."_ **Holactie explained. **_"However I placed in my memories by accident."_**

Rebecca suddenly turned to Holactie with an expression of unmatched anger. **_"Then what, once your memories and powers are gone what will happen to Frisk? If this will in any way hurt her I don't care if it destroys all Light in the universe I will destroy you with my own hands!"_**

Holactie is un-fazed by her threat which she calmly explained, _**"Don't worry. She will just be a normal human after she finishes her destiny Mrs. Hawkins. Please forgive me for placing my memories in her by mistake."**_

"By mistake? You're a god, do you even begin to comprehend what you've done to her?" Rebecca asked as she glared at Holactie. "Frisk is keeping all your power, and if you so much as come near her or anyone close to her again I swear I will destroy you. Even if it means reviving Zorc myself!"

"Mommy please..." Frisk begged with tears.

Rebecca turned to Frisk. "I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you. Not even Holactie, you're my daughter, and I swear even now I'll protect you."

Frisk begged, "Mommy... I want to be a normal girl after my destiny."

"But... what if trying to do that hurts you... or worse?" Rebecca asked with fear in her eyes.

"I promised..." She took her mothers hands, and gave her a tearful smile, "It will be alright..."

Rebecca just broke down crying only to abruptly vanish as Nightshroud's laughter echoed. Frisk looked on horrified as Holactie looked angered, **_"Nightshroud! Show yourself!"_**

 **"You want me, then defeat the final duelist I've chosen. That is, if you can."** Nightshroud taunted. **"Jaden Yuki, this opponent is yours."**

Jaden grunted at this. Frisk knelt as she pounded the ground, "I finally saw her again!"

 ** _"... Once all the darkness is gone from this island I can allow you to see her one more time."_** Holactie revealed.

"Of course, that includes me." Chara pointed out. "And Frisk won't be defeating me."

Frisk started crying in her hands. Alphys slowly walked to Frisk. "Um... you'll see her again Frisk, I know you will. You can do things nobody else can and she'll be so proud of you."

"A-After... After 13 years... I finally saw her." Frisk cried.

 **"Oh, is Frisk sad?"** Nightshroud taunted. **"Tell you what, do you want her to be back for good?"**

"Anything to have her back!" Frisk cried.

 **"Kill everyone else near you. Do that, and I'll give you not just your mother, but your father as well."** Nightshroud offered.

Frisk started to cry harder at this.

"Don't listen to him Frisk!" Jaden told her.

 **"I'm being honest with her, kill everyone and she can have her family back."** Nightshroud stated. **"You can't make the choice for her Supreme King. So Frisk Kumar, what will it be? Do you truly want your parents back or do they mean nothing to you?"**

FFrisk sobbed before asking him, "D-Don't you have any friends?"

 **"... What?"** Nightshroud questioned.

"Don't you have any friends Nightshroud?" She repeated with tears in her eyes.

That's when suddenly Frisk alone heard a slightly different voice.

 _'Yes, Atticus but I can't fight him and after everything I've done...'_

 **"No, I have no need for that."** Nightshroud answered.

Frisk sobbed, "W-Why are you so evil?"

Nightshroud didn't answer for a bit. **"Once Jaden defeats his opponent I will face you, and then you will understand."**

Frisk stood up before telling the group, "Let's go."

"Hold it, Frisk before we go anywhere I think there's something you need to answer." Chara told her looking her in the eye. "What do you consider evil? Is Jaden evil for housing my sister's soul and the spirit of the Supreme King who fought with darkness against light? Is Sans evil for not helping you more Underground? Asgore for killing humans to try and break the barrier? What makes someone or something evil?"

"...By how much darkness their heart contains." She answered.

"How much makes someone evil?" Chara asked her. "If someone has a small amount of darkness are they evil? If they have even the smallest amount of light does that make them good? Do you even know?"

"Filled completely." Frisk answered before running off.

As she tried to run Chara grabbed her by the arm. "That's enough Frisk! I don't need to ask to know you hate me almost as much as Nightshroud, but we are siblings in one sense. One was torn from me, the other saved my life but betrayed me when it mattered most. and soon we'll fight and only one of us will survive, but you're going to listen to me right now. Do you understand, little sister?"

Frisk looked at him surprised by what he called her.

"What, we were both adopted children of the Dreemurr family weren't we? That means even if by no other standard you're my younger sister Frisk Dreemurr, and I'm your older brother Chara Dreemurr." Chara pointed out. "Though that's not the point, don't judge darkness as the source of evil. Light can be the same. You're unique, your soul housed Holactie's power and memories, but it also held mine. Light and darkness, neither one is evil, and even if Nightshroud is... even though I could be called evil. Don't forget that you decide for yourself what good and evil mean. Do that, and you'll see your parents, friends, and Chazz Princeton again. Either in this world, or once our battle ends with your defeat."

Frisk looked on before nodding.

Chara nodded before turning to Jaden. "You've beaten me before, so I expect you to do the same."

"We will see. We better get to the Slifer Red Dorm!" Jaden called.

The group nodded before running towards the dorm. They arrived to find the fighter.

 **"So which one of you am I going to destroy?"** asked a figure in the front door of the dorm.

"Who are you?" Jaden asked the duelist.

The figure stepped forward revealing himself to be the Supreme King. **"So you are my opponent? I'm not impressed."**

They all gasped shocked.

"Haou? But... I sent you to the stars!" Lucy protested.

 **"I've been brought back, and I'll have my revenge on you soon enough."** Haou stated coldly before meeting Jaden's gaze and activating his duel disc. **"Prepare for the last duel you've ever fight!"**

Jaden grunted, "Your my dark half. Now it's time for me to beat you once, and for all!" He activated his Duel Disk.

"So this is Haou?" Frisk asked eyeing the evil king for the first time. "He looks powerful."

"He is, and you're about to see why." Lucy told her.

 **"You can go first."** Haou told Jaden.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Flag in the Ground by Sonata Arctica)**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Haou: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jaden 1st Turn:

Jaden drew, and said "Okay I play Fake Hero! I summon a HERO monster from my hand but it can't attack! I pick Elemental HERO Neos!"

* * *

 _Fake Hero_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO" monster from your hand. That monster cannot attack, and returns to the hand during the End Phase._

* * *

Neos appeared ready.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Neos_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A new Elemental HERO has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed._

* * *

 **"That monster is pathetic."** Haou stated.

"Now I summon Neo-Spaican Aqua Dolphin!" Jaden called as Aquous appeared.

* * *

 _Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; look at your opponent's hand and choose 1 Monster Card in it. If you control a monster with ATK greater than or equal to the ATK of the chosen card, destroy the chosen card and inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Otherwise, take 500 damage._

* * *

"And I play his ability to discard a card! And if you have a monster in your hand that is weaker then Neos it's destroyed, and you lose 500 Life Points!"

Aquos fired a sonar screech at Haou's hand. Haou revealed his hand contained three Elemental HERO monsters, Avian, Burstinatrix, and Sparkman.

"Alright! Avian is first!" Jaden cried discarding a card.

Haou frowned as his monster went to the graveyard.

 **(Haou: 3500)**

"And I use the effect again!" Jaden called.

Haou glared as another of his monsters was destroyed.

 **(Haou: 3000)**

"And once more!" Jaden called.

Haou frowned as his last monster went to the graveyard.

 **(Haou: 2500)**

"Yeah with them in the graveyard can't use Dark Fusion for it!" Lucy cheered.

"Now Neos, Aquos Contact Fusion!" Jaden called.

Haou smirked. **"Aren't you forgetting a little something? You've used up your hand, you can't attack this turn, and during the end phase your monster leaves the field."**

Jaden smirked back before revealing, "One of the cards I sent was Undeveloped Greed. And whenever it's sent to the graveyard due to an effect I can draw two cards!"

Haou frowned. Jaden drew as Aqua Neos appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Aqua Neos_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Elemental HERO Neos" + "Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin"_

 _Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by shuffling the above cards you control into the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Once per turn: You can discard 1 card; destroy 1 random card in your opponent's hand. During the End Phase: Shuffle this card into the Extra Deck._

* * *

"Now by discarding a card Aqua Neos destroys any card in your hand!"

Haou smirked showing the two cards were Dark Fusion and Undeveloped Greed.

"Dark Fusion!" Jaden cried.

Haou sent the card to the graveyard calmly. **"One card left, want to try the effect again?"**

"I'll play Instant Neo Space for Aqua Neos!" Jaden called as the space surrounded Neos' feet. "Your turn."

* * *

 _Instant Neo-Space_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Fusion Monster that lists "Elemental HERO Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster. It does not have to activate its effect during the End Phase to shuffle itself into the Extra Deck. If the equipped monster leaves the field: You can Special Summon 1 "Elemental HERO Neos" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

Haou 1st Turn:

 **"Alright I'll start with Graceful Charity to draw three cards as long as I send two to my graveyard."** Haou started before drawing his cards and smirking before revealing two copies of Undeveloped Greed.

* * *

 _Graceful Charity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

 **"Now since I sent those to the graveyard I get four more cards."**

"Now Jaden's entire move milling his hand totally backfired." Scotty grunted.

 **"Next, O - Oversoul to revive Sparkman in defense mode."** Haou continued as the hero appeared.

* * *

 _O - Oversoul_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Elemental HERO" Normal Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target._

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

 **"And now, I activate Dark Fusion!"** Haou called.

* * *

 _Dark Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fiend-Type Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon). The Special Summoned monster cannot be targeted by the opponent's Spells, Traps, or card effects this turn._

* * *

Jaden grunted at this thinking, _'Okay evil Thunder Giant.'_

 **"I fuse Elemental Hero Sparkman with Elemental Hero Clayman in order to fusion summon Evil Hero Lightning Golem."** Haou stated as his monster appeared.

* * *

 _Evil Hero Lightning Golem_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _"Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Clayman"_  
 _Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

 **"Though I'm not finished, next I activate a spell known as Dark Calling."** Haou continued.

* * *

 _Dark Calling_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish, from your hand or your Graveyard, the Fusion Material Monsters listed on a Fusion Monster Card that can only be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion", then Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon with "Dark Fusion".)_

* * *

Jaden mentioned, "Yeah I remember that one. It's like your version of Miracle Fusion except it requires to banish Dark Fusion also."

 **"You remember, then you know that I can use it to banish Avian and Burstinatrix in order to fusion summon Evil Hero Inferno Wing."** Haou stated as Wingman's evil counterpart appeared.

* * *

 _Evil HERO Inferno Wing_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to either the ATK or DEF (whichever is higher) of the destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

 **"Next Lightning Golem's effect destroys Aqua Neos!"**

The golem attacked as Aqua Neos shattered as Jaden grunted.

"Well Instant Neo-Space's effect activates summoning Neos from my deck!" Jaden called as Neos appeared in attack mode.

 **"I'm well aware of that, I equip Lightning Golem with the Vicious Claw spell."** Haou stated. **"This gives him 300 more points along with a few other benefits you'll see soon enough."**

* * *

 _Vicious Claw_

 _Equip Spell Spell_

 _The equipped monster gains 300 ATK. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, return this card to its owner's hand instead. Then, destroy 1 monster, except the one that battled the equipped monster, and inflict 600 damage to your opponent. After that, Special Summon 1 "Evil Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 7/ATK 2500/DEF 2500) on your opponent's side of the field. During the turn this card is returned to your hand, you cannot use "Vicious Claw" from your hand._

* * *

 _Lightning Golem: **(ATK: 2400 + 300 = 2700)**_

 **"Now Lightning Golem destroy Neos!"**

The Golem attacked as Neos shattered as Jaden grunted. **(Jaden: 3800)**

 **"Now Inferno Wing attacks you directly!"** Haou continued.

Inferno Wing gathered flames as Jaden screamed as he was hit. **(Jaden: 1700)**

 **"That ends my turn, but on my next move you die."** Haou told Jaden coldly.

* * *

 **Jaden: 1700**

 **Haou: 2500**

* * *

Jaden 2nd Turn:

Jaden grunted drawing, "Okay I play Card of Sanctity! Which allows the both of us to draw until we hold 6 cards!"

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

"That was way too close, Jaden had no cards to use." Alton pointed out as they drew their cards.

Jaden looked before grinning, "And you should go ahead, and get ready Haou because I'm just getting warmed up. And speaking of which here's a guy who can really turn up the heat. Elemental HERO Sparkman! In defense mode!"

Sparkman appeared knleling.

 **"Have you already forgotten Inferno Wing inflicts piercing damage?"** Haou questioned.

"I know." Jaden said. "Now I play my Graceful Charity to draw three cards, and discard two."

He reveals Hero Kid, and Elemental HERO Necroshade before discarding them. "Now I play Monster Reborn, and use it's effect to summon Hero Kid from the grave!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

A small figure that looks like a prodigy of Jaden's heroes appeared knelling.

* * *

 _Hero Kid_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 600_

 _When this card is Special Summoned: You can Special Summon any number of "Hero Kid"(s) from your Deck._

* * *

"Now when he's summoned I can summon any Number of Hero Kids from my deck!" Two mode appeared in defense mode. "And I'll set two cards down. That's it."

Haou 2nd Turn:

 **"That's disappointing, I set one card and attack Sparkman with Evil Hero Inferno Wing."** Haou stated. **"You lose Jaden Yuki."**

The monster attacked before Jaden called, "Don't think so I have a trap! Kid Guard! So now your attack is negated as one of my kids take the hit!"

* * *

 _Kid Guard_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Tribute 1 "Hero Kid"; negate the attack, then add 1 "Elemental HERO" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Hero Kid appeared behind Sparkman, and took the hit taking no damage.

"And then I can add Bladedge to my hand." Jaden added showing the card.

 **"Lightning Golem attack his second Hero Kid."** Haou declared as the effect destroyed it before it attacked the third.

The golem attacked as Jaden cried, "I got another trap! A Hero Emerges! So now you have to chose a card in my hand, and if it's a monster I can summon it!"

* * *

 _A Hero Emerges_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Your opponent chooses 1 random card from your hand, then if it is a monster that can be Special Summoned, Special Summon it. Otherwise, send it to the Graveyard._

* * *

Jaden's hand only contains 1 card which was Bladedge. Haou just smirked. **"Summon Bladege, I'll just use Lightning Golem's effect to destroy him."**

"You already used that effect though." Jaden pointed out.

Haou glared at Jaden. **"Fine, take you turn so I can kill you."**

* * *

 **Jaden: 1700**

 **Haou: 2500**

* * *

Jaden 3rd Turn:

Jaden drew before saying, "I activate Pot of Greed which allows me to draw twice."

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

Drawing two cards he added, "Next I play Miracle Fusion! This allows me to banish Avian, Sparkman, and Bubbleman in order to summon the Elemental HERO Tempest!"

* * *

 _Miracle Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 "HERO" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your side of the field or your Graveyard._

* * *

The fusion of the three appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Tempest_

 _Wing Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _"Elemental HERO Avian" + "Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Bubbleman"_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can send 1 other card you control to the Graveyard to target 1 monster you control; while this card is face-up on the field, that monster cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

 **"Tempest, he's stronger than Lightning Golem!"** Haou cried in shock.

"Now Tempest take down his Lightning Golem!" Jaden called as Tempest fired a blast.

"Jaden wait stop!" Lucy cried knowing the last effect of Vicious Claw.

 **"I activate Vicious Claw's effect returning it to my hand to protect Lightning Golem from being destroyed."** Haou stated.

 **(Haou: 2400)**

 _Lightning Golem: **(ATK: 2700 - 300 = 2400)**_

 **"Though there's more, I can summon an Evil Token to your field in defense mode. I hope you appreciate my gift Jaden."**

The token appeared as Jaden asked, "You sure you want to do that?"

 **"I'm positive."** Haou answered.

"Well now Bladedge take down Lightning Golem for good!" Jaden called as the hero charged at him.

Lightning Golem shattered as nothing protected it from the second attack.

 **(Haou: 2200)**

"Now I'll throw down a face-down. Your turn Haou." Jaden ended his turn.

Haou 3rd Turn:

 **"It's my move so I'll start by sacrificing Evil Hero Inferno Wing in order to summon Evil HERO Malicious Edge!"** Haou called as his dark counterpart to Bladedge appeared.

* * *

 _Evil HERO Malicious Edge_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If your opponent controls a monster, you can Tribute Summon this card with 1 Tribute. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

Jaden looked at the evil counterpart of Bladedge amazed as Bladgedge himself yelled, **_"You are a disgrace to all heroes out there for making me look that way Malicious Edge!"_**

 ** _"I've embraced true power, power you will witness soon enough."_** Malicious Edge answered.

 **"Now, I send one card to my graveyard in order to activate Super Polymerization!"** Haou declared.

* * *

 _Super Polymerization_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either side of the field as Fusion Materials. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation._

* * *

 **"Evil Hero Malicious Edge merge with Jaden's Evil Token!"**

The Token, and Malicuious Edge fused.

"Jaden be careful! Here comes his 4000 point attacker!" Lucy cried to him.

 **"I fusion summon Evil Hero Malicious Fiend, and now I play Vicious Claw again!"** Haou smirked.

* * *

 _Evil HERO Malicious Fiend_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _"Evil HERO Malicious Edge" + 1 Level 6 or higher Fiend-Type monster_

 _Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During your opponent's Battle Phase, all monsters they control are changed to face-up Attack Position, and each monster they control must attack this card, if able._

* * *

 _Malicious Fiend: **(ATK: 4000 + 300 = 4300)**_

Jaden grunted seeing this.

 **"Malicious Fiend attack Elemental Hero Bladedge!"** Haou declared.

"Not so fast I play Hero Barrier!" Jaden cried.

* * *

 _Hero Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Negate 1 attack from an opponent's monster. You must control a face-up "Elemental HERO" monster to resolve this effect._

* * *

 **"Fine, I end my turn but remember Jaden Malicious Fiend forces you to attack him so this duel is as good as over."** Haou smirked before turning to Lucy. **"Once I'm done with him I'll be getting my revenge on you."**

Lucy smirked, "What so I can humilulate you like last time?"

 **"That won't be happening, not with the new power I possess."** Haou glared at her.

Lucy only smirked before feigning, "Oh new power I'm so terrified."

 **"You'll see soon enough, the power born to slay Espers."** Haou told her before turning to Jaden. **"Now take your last turn."**

"Slay Espers?" Frisk asked shocked.

* * *

 **Jaden: 1700**

 **Haou: 2200**

* * *

Jaden 4th Turn:

Jaden drew before saying, "Okay I play Fifth Hope! This allows me to shuffle 5 Elemental HEROs from my graveyard back to my deck, and shuffle! Afterwards I can draw two cards!"

* * *

 _Fifth Hope_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 5 "Elemental HERO" cards in your Graveyard; shuffle them into the Deck, then draw 2 cards (draw 3 cards instead, if you had no other cards on your side of the field and in your hand when you activated this card)._

* * *

Haou just looked unimpressed.

Jaden looked, and smirked, "Guess what? A card known as Card of Demise!"

* * *

 _Card of Demise_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

Haou stared at the card. **"That isn't in your deck!"**

"Luckily Haou I given that card to Jaden before we came here." Frisk smirked.

 **"So what, you have to attack Malicious Fiend and once you do this duel is over!"** Haou declared.

Jaden drew four cards before grinning, "I summon Winged Kuriboh in attack mode!"

His partner appeared wooing.

* * *

 _Winged Kuriboh_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: For the rest of this turn, you take no battle damage._

* * *

 **"So that's your game, well it won't work!"** Haou cried.

"Just as this?" Jaden grinned, "I sacrifice two cards, and activate a spell called, Transendant Wings!"

* * *

 _Transcendent Wings_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Send 1 "Winged Kuriboh" you control and 2 cards from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Winged Kuriboh LV10" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

 **"Winged Kuriboh LV10's effect only works during my battle phase."** Haou reminded him.

"Well now Haou one of the card I sent was Attack Stopper." Jaden told him. "So now you have to attack during your battle phase. And what's more I can't enter my battle phase when that effect is played."

Haou's eyes widened. **"What?"**

"I end my turn Haou." Jaden grinned, "Which means you lost."

Haou 4th Turn:

"I refuse to be defeated by you, I activate the spell card Life Fusion. Now until the end of this turn if one of us takes effect damage we both take the damage!" Haou cried out. "Battle, Malicious Fiend attack Winged Kuriboh!"

The Fiend attacked Jaden played it's special ability to where all monsters in attack mode are destroyed, and normally Haou would take damage but Life Fusion made it to where they both take it as a barrier protected Jaden.

 **"What?"** Haou asked in shock as his points dropped to zero. **"How?"**

* * *

 **Jaden: 1700**

 **Haou: 0000**

 **Jaden wins the duel!**

* * *

"An effect from my hand." Jaden grinned showing his last card was a tuner called Hanewata.

Haou stared at Jaden angrily before collapsing forward and vanishing.

 **"If you want something done right do it yourself, well you defeated them so I'll be waiting outside Duel Academy."** Nightshroud's voice stated. **"Though I'm in a bit of a hurry so I'll duel as many of you as dare challenge me."**

Frisk asked, "I got an idea. Jaden, Chara you two remembered how we dueled Yubel who was possessing Marcel at the time?"

"I remember, so that's the plan Frisk?" Jaden asked with a grin.

"Yeah." Frisk nodded.

Chara nodded before closing his eyes. "Frisk, you remember Nightshroud's deck don't you?"

"The one from his match against Syrus, and Asriel I remember. Clear World." Frisk answered.

"Yeah, thanks to that card neither of us can attack him." Chara pointed out. "Both of us use almost exclusively dark monsters."

"But Jaden has several advantages." Frisk told him. "Plus you should use the Colossus Deck for this one since their Earth Attribute. While I handle with my Agent Deck. It may reveal my hand but it's better then nothing."

Chara looked at Frisk before smirking. "Why am I not surprised you of all people would have a plan? Alright then, after you sister."

Frisk nodded as they ran to the Academy seeing a lot of Truemans were waiting. The Truemans all smirked before stepping to the side and letting them pass where they saw Nightshroud waiting calmly. Frisk told him, "Okay Nightshroud. I'm saying this only one time. Free Yusuke from your control."

"And if I were to refuse?" Nightshroud asked.

"Me, Chara, and Jaden will have to make you." Frisk answered.

Nightshroud smirked before activating his duel disc. "Then come."

Frisk grunted before asking the two, "Chara, Jaden he'll have 12000 points but that won't stop us. You guys set?"

"Yeah." Jaden answered.

"Frisk, this is the last duel we fight as allies. So we'll have to make sure we win." Chara answered.

Frisk nodded before they get ready.

* * *

 **And that's the three duels against Nightshroud's duelists. Emotional for Sans, and Rebecca but satisfying for Haou don't you think? Next chapter is the final part of the Darkness Arc, and the final battle with Nightshroud! Be sure to review!**


	18. Final Battle between Light and Darkness!

**Hey guys. It is time for the final duel against Nightshroud! ENJOY!**

* * *

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Stay This Way by From Ashes to New)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Chara: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Nightshroud: 12000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"The turn order will be Frisk, then Jaden, then Chara, and then I'll go." Nightshroud stated calmly.

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk drew before calling, "Okay I summon Shining Angel in defense mode!"

An angel appeared knelling.

* * *

 _Shining Angel_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATk: 1400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 LIGHT monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck, in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"Then I set a card face-down to end my turn."

Jaden 1st Turn:

"I'll set two cards facedown and set a monster in defense mode." Jaden stated. "That's all for now."

Chara 1st Turn:

Chara drew before saying, "I'll play the continuous spell card, Domain's Worship!"

* * *

 _Dormain's Worship_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _This card's name is treated as 'Shrine of Worship': Once Per Turn: Special Summon a 'Colossus', or 'Colossi' monster, and/or 1 'Colossus' or 'Colossi' spell, or trap card from your deck. If this card would be destroyed banish 1 "Colossus", or "Colossi" Monster from your graveyard or field instead._

* * *

"This works like Shrine of Worship so I'll use it's effect to summon Valus, Colossus of Earth!" Chara called as Valus appeared above him.

* * *

 _Valus, Colossus of Earth_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 2550_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of 'Shrine of Worship'. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

"This is going to be even easier than I thought." Nightshroud smirked.

"I set two cards, and it's your turn now freak." Chara glared.

Nightshroud 1st Turn:

"I'll start with the field spell Clear World!" Nightshroud stated as his field spell appeared.

* * *

 _Clear World_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Each player gains the following effects based on the Attributes of the monsters they control:_  
 _● LIGHT: Play with your hand revealed._  
 _● DARK: Monsters you control cannot declare an attack._  
 _● EARTH: Once per turn, destroy 1 monster you control._  
 _● WATER: During your End Phase, discard 1 card._  
 _● FIRE: During your End Phase, take 1000 damage.  
_ _● WIND: You cannot activate Spell Cards._

* * *

"Now I'll set two cards and now I'll summon Clear Cube in defense mode and per his effect he's not treated as a dark monster. That ends my turn." Nightshroud ended.

* * *

 _Clear Cube_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This face-up card is not treated as a DARK monster. When this card is removed from the field, except when it is Tributed, you can Special Summon 1 "Clear Cube" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Chara: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Nightshroud: 12000**

* * *

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk drew as her hand was revealed.

Agent of Force - Mars, Cards from the Sky, Marshmallon, Shinato's Ark, and Guardian Angel Joan.

Nightshroud smirked seeing the cards.

"I'll play Cards from the Sky." Frisk decided.

* * *

 _Cards from the Sky_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish 1 LIGHT Fairy monster in your hand, and if you do, draw 2 cards. You cannot Special Summon or conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"Banishing Marshmallon in order to draw two cards. I can't conduct my battle phase or Special Summon any monsters the turn I use this card." Frisk said as she reveals the cards to be Airknight Parsath, and Agent of Miracles - Jupiter.

"Fair enough." Nightshroud said calmly. "If you're afraid to attack who am I to tell you that you can't."

Frisk grunted before saying, "I'll sacrifice Shining Angel in order to summon Airknight Parshath!"

An air knight appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Airknight Parshath_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Draw 1 card._

* * *

"I end my turn."

Jaden 2nd Turn:

"Then it's my turn again so I'll flip Elemental HERO Avian into attack mode and I'll have him attack Clear Cu..." Jaden started.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Avian_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _A winged Elemental HERO who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high._

* * *

"Wrong, I play my trap card Attribute Chameleon and Attribute Gravity." Nightshroud countered. "Attribute Chameleon switches Avian to being an Earth monster and Attribute Gravity forces monsters of the same Attribute to battle.

* * *

 _Attribute Chameleon_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once during your opponent's turn, you can select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls and declare 1 Attribute. That monster's Attribute becomes the declared Attribute until the End Phase._

* * *

 _Attribute Gravity_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If there are face-up monsters of the same Attribute on both player's fields, any monsters able to attack must attack monsters of the same Attribute._

* * *

Shocked they watched as Avian charged at Valus destroying him. **(Jaden: 2450)**

"Jaden! Are you alright?" Frisk asked concerned.

"I've been better, but those traps are a huge problem." Jaden admitted. "I end my turn."

Chara 2nd Turn:

"My move!" Chara drew before he called, "Now I use Worship of Dormain's effect! This time adding one spell or trap to my hand. Such as Visions of the Collosi. Now Valus take down his Clear Cube!"

"My traps are continuous, so now Valus is a Light monster." Nightshroud smirked as the Colossus turned and destroyed Airknight Parshath.

 **(Frisk: 3550)**

Frisk grunted, "Trap card open! Call of the Haunted!"

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

Airknight Parshath appeared back on the field. Nightshroud only smirked. "I don't even have to attack, you'll destroy each other for me."

Chara grunted, "You got a real loud-mouth. You know that right?"

"Coming from a child who wants to destroy the entire world yet has to cower behind Frisk to face me." Nightshroud replied. "Now then, are you done with your turn?"

"Cower? Why you I'll teach what happens if you mock me!" Chara promised. "I set this card, and play Graceful Chairty!"

* * *

 _Graceful Charity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

He sends Gaius, and Quadratus to the graveyard before adding, "Next I play Visions of the Colossi to summon one of Colossus from the graveyard! Such as Gaius!"

* * *

 _Visions of the Colossi_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 LP; Special Summon 1 'Colossus' Monster from your graveyard ignoring summoning conditions. When this card is destroyed remove the equipped monster from play._

* * *

The Colossus appeared.

* * *

 _Gaius, Colossus of Stone_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of 'Shrine of Worship'. This card is unaffected by Spell Effects. This card can attack twice if you discard a Earth Monster in your hand._

* * *

 **(Chara: 3000)** "Your mo-" Chara started.

"Did you forget Attribute Gravity already?" Nightshroud interrupted.

The two charged as Valus shattered. **(Chara: 2850)**

"This is too easy." Nightshroud smirked.

"Who cares if it's easy for you?" Chara glared. "Once we done here I'll make sure you suffer slowly."

"Then is that the end of your turn little boy?" Nightshroud taunted.

"Yeah it is." Chara sneered.

Nightshroud 2nd Turn:

"I summon Clear Rage Golem and just like Clear Cube he doesn't have an attribute." Nightshroud smirked.

* * *

 _Clear Rage Golem_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _When this card is face-up card on the field, do not treat its Attribute as DARK. When this card makes a Direct Attack and inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, inflict 300 damage for each card in your opponent's hand._

* * *

"Now attack Jaden directly!"

The golem charged, and hit Jaden. **(Jaden: 0850)**

"Now thanks to his effect for every card in your hand Jaden you take 300 points of damage and I count four cards." Nightshroud smirked. "One down, two to go."

Jaden smirked before saying, "Sorry but since one of the cards is Hanewata I can discard him to nullify the damage!"

Nightshroud shrugged calmly. "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Frisk: 3550**

 **Chara: 2850**

 **Jaden: 0850**

 **Nightshroud: 12000**

* * *

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Frisk drew as she shows it to be Shinato, King of a Higher Plane.

"Are you sure you want to play that?" Nightshroud asked.

Chara told her, "Play it Frisk."

Frisk looked at him before nodding, "I play Shinato's Ark!"

* * *

 _Shinato's Ark_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 8 or more from the field or your hand._

* * *

Guardian Angel Joan was offered as Shinato appeared ready.

"Attribute Chameleon's effect changes Shinato into an earth monster." Nightshroud stated.

* * *

 _Shinato, King of a Higher Plane_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy/Ritual_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Shinato's Ark". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Level equal 8 or more from the field or your hand. When this card destroys a Defense Position monster and sends it to the Graveyard as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster._

* * *

Chara smirked, "Not this time! Go Trap Stun!"

* * *

 _Trap Stun_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Negate all other Trap Card effects on the field this turn._

* * *

"What?" Nightshroud asked in shock as his traps were nullified.

"For someone being overly cocky cards like these are always weaknesses." Chara smirked.

"Alright!" Undyne grinned. "He managed to figure out the weakness!"

Frisk smirked before calling, "Okay Shinato take down his Golem!"

Cear Rage Golem shattered.

 **(Nightshroud: 10300)**

"Now Parshath attack his Clear Cube!" Frisk called back.

Nightshroud's second monster shattered.

 **(Nightshroud: 8400)**

"When Clear Cube is destroyed I can summon another one from my deck." Nightshroud stated.

Another Cube appeared.

"Okay I end my turn." Frisk ended as Nightshroud's traps started working again. "Be careful Jaden. One more bad hit, and your out."

Jaden 3rd Turn:

"Yeah, I know." Jaden replied. "All I can do is set a monster this turn."

Chara 3rd Turn:

Chara drew before saying, "I'll summon Avian, Colossus of the Skies!" The bird like statue appeared.

* * *

 _Avian, Colossus of the Skies_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Type: Rock_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 500_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of 'Shrine of Worship'. This card can attack your opponent directly, if there is a face-up LIGHT monster on your side of the field._

* * *

Nightshroud glared at the monster.

"Looks like you know whats she does." Chara smirked. "Since we have a face-up Light Attribute monster she can attack directly."

"Except Attribute Gravity forces her to attack a monster with the same attribute." Nightshroud countered.

Strangely Avian isn't attacking Gaius.

"What?" Nightshroud questioned in shock.

"Avian is a Wind Attribute just to say." Chara smirked.

"Then I turn Shinato into a Wind Attribute monster with Attribute Chameleon!" Nightshroud called out.

Shinato turned before attacking. **(Chara: 1650)**

"Well I still have Gaius, and you already use your traps effect!" Chara told him. "And I can discard an Earth Attribute Monster for him to attack two times!"

"Clear Cube is in defense mode." Nightshroud reminded.

"But you use Clear Cube's effect to defend yourself." Chara said before smirking, "And as soon as the last one goes you'll be defenseless."

Nightshroud's eyes widened in shock.

"Seems like you realized it." Chara smirked before discarding his last card which was Kuromori before calling, "Gaius destroy his last two Clear Cube's!"

Gaius destroyed the first cube only for a second to appear and instantly be destroyed.

"Let's see what you do now eh Nighty?" Chara smirked ending his turn.

Nightshroud 3rd Turn:

"You think you've improved your situation?" Nightshroud asked.

"We know we are." Frisk told him. "Thanks to Chara we've gain an advantage."

"Then let me show you how wrong you are with the spell Clear Sacrifice." Nightshroud stated. "This lets me banish two Clear Cubes from my graveyard in place of tributing monsters to summon Clear Vice Dragon!"

* * *

 _Clear Sacrifice_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish "Clear" monsters to Normal Summon 1 level 5 or higher "Clear" monster in your hand equal to the amount of tributes it has._

* * *

A dragon in a clear crystal appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Clear Vice Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon  
_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card is not treated as a DARK monster while it is face-up on the field. If this card attacks, it gains ATK equal to twice the ATK of the monster it battles until the end of the Damage Step. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. When a card or effect is activated that would destroy this card, you can discard 1 card to negate the activation of that card, and destroy it. If this card would be destroyed by battle, you can discard 1 card instead._

* * *

"Now, when Clear Vice Dragon attacks it gains twice the attack points of your monsters. I attack Shinato with Clear Vice Dragon!" Nightshroud declared.

 _Clear Vice Dragon: **(ATK: 0 + (3300 * 2) = 6600)**_

Frisk looked shocked before Chara called, "Trap activate! The One to be Protected!"

* * *

 _The One to be Protected_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an opponent's monster attacks another monster. Send1 monster from your Deck with an ATK higher than the attacking monster's to the Graveyard. During damage calculation, the attack targetcannot be destroyed by battle, and its controller takes no Battle Damage. After damage calculation, you take damage equal to the ATK of the monster you sent to the Graveyard with this card's effect._

* * *

Frisk and Jaden turned to Chara in shock.

"This allows me to discard a card higher to the attack monster! By doing so Shinato can't be destroyed, and Frisk doesn't take damage!" Chara called revealing a card. "I pick Colossi Embodiment, Dormain who has 7000 attack points to do that!"

"Chara, that card..." Frisk started in shock.

Chara looked to her, "Don't think of this as I like you Frisk. When you die I die as well. Be sure to kill this freak!"

Nightshroud stared at Chara in shock before grabbing his head in pain. "What, why would you?"

Chara called, "Then after that I take Dormain's attack points as damage!"

The monster appeared and exploded sending Chara flying back.

 **(Chara: 0000)**

"This isn't, why would you?" Nightshroud asked before crying out only to suddenly look at Frisk coldly. "You survived this turn and now Clear Vice Dragon switches to defense mode so I'll end with one facedown card."

Chara slowly got up before he notices he is fading. That was when he realized he is getting sealed in Frisk again.

"This... no not yet." Chara said weakly. "I have to save..."

Chara never finished his sentence as he disappeared into Frisk. Frisk looked before closing her eyes before her SOUL appeared flashing with DETERMINATION.

"His sacrifice won't be in vain!" Frisk declared.

That's when a dark aura appeared around Yusuke.

"Huh?" They asked surprised.

"Wait... Honest is he..." Frisk stopped.

 ** _'Frisk, you need to defeat Yusuke. He's fighting back.'_** Honest told her.

* * *

 **Frisk: 3550**

 **Chara: 0000**

 **Jaden: 0850**

 **Nightshroud: 8400**

* * *

Frisk 4th Turn:

Frisk nodded drawing before saying, "I equip Shinato with Rainbow Veil!"

* * *

 _Rainbow Veil_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _If the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster, while that monster is on the field its effect(s) is negated during the Battle Phase only._

* * *

Nightshroud glared at her as the dark aura intensified.

"Now Shinato attack Clear Vice Dragon!" Frisk cried. "Divine Ring!"

Clear Vice Dragon shattered instantly from the attack.

"He was in defense mode so I don't take damage." Nightshroud stated.

"I end my turn." Frisk ended nodding to Jaden. "Do this Jaden."

Jaden nodded. "Right."

Jaden 4th Turn:

"I activate Polymerization to fuse Elemental HERO Bladedge with Elemental HERO Sparkman in order to summon Elemental Hero Plasma Vice, now attack Nightshroud directly!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Plasma Vice_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _"Elemental HERO Sparkman" + "Elemental HERO Bladedge"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercingBattle Damage to your opponent. You can discard 1 card to target 1 Attack Position monster your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

The hero charged an attack firing it.

"Fool! Attribute Chamelon, and Attribute Gravity!" Nightshroud called.

Jaden just smiled. "Go ahead, you already declared you're changing Plasma Vice's attribute so take your pick."

"LIGHT!" Nightshroud cried.

Jaden nodded. "I play a spell from my hand, Elemental Cyclone. In exchange for destroying Plasma Vice you take damage equal to the combined attack points of him and one other monster on the field. I pick Shinato!"

Shinato shattered as Nightshroud screamed in pain. **(Nightshroud: 2500)**

"We're nearly there!" Frisk cried smiling.

"Yeah, but the rest is up to you Frisk. Since I didn't sacrifice a Fire, Water, Wind, or Earth monster I take damage equal to Plasma Vice's attack points." Jaden revealed.

 **(Jaden: 0000)**

Frisk nodded before turning to Nightshroud. "Guess it's just us Nightshroud."

 **(Frisk: 3550)**

 **(Nightshroud: 2500)**

Nightshroud 4th Turn:

Nightshroud drew his card only to pause. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Clear Vice Dragon, now this time nothing will protect you as I attack Shinato!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

 _Clear Vice Dragon: **(ATK: 0 + 3300 x 2 = 6600)**_

Frisk grunted as she took the hit. **(Frisk: 0050)**

"That isn't enough to beat me Nightshroud." Frisk gritted her teeth.

"No, but I can activate the equip spell Attribute Bomb so now if a Light monster battles Clear Vice Dragon you'll take 1000 points of damage." Nightshroud stated. "That ends my turn."

* * *

 **Frisk: 0050**

 **Chara: 0000**

 **Jaden: 0000**

 **Nightshroud: 2500**

* * *

Frisk 4th Turn:

"Okay now that's bad." Frisk grunted drawing. "Okay. I play Card Destruction!"

* * *

 _Card Destruction_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player discards their entire hand, then draws the same number of cards they discarded._

* * *

"So we destroy our hands and draw new ones." Nightshroud stated.

They did so as Frisk looked on seeing one card. _'Okay here goes...'_

"I play Monster Reborn in order to summon back Guardian Angel Joan!" Frisk called before her monster's monster appeared ready.

* * *

 _Guardian Angel Joan_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Gain Life Points equal to the original ATK of that destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"Summon whoever you want it won't help you." Nightshroud smirked coldly.

"Now I play this spell card Joey left me." Frisk smirked. "Question!"

* * *

 _Question_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _When activating this card, your opponent cannot check cards in the Graveyard. Your opponent calls the name of the first monster found at the bottom of your Graveyard. If he/she calls it right, the monster is removed from play. If he/she calls it wrong, the monster is Special Summoned to your side of the field._

* * *

"Question?" Nightshroud asked in surprise.

"Yeah here's how this works." Frisk started. "You guess what the monster at the bottom of my graveyard is. If you call it right it's removed from play. But get it wrong I can summon it."

Nightshroud stared at Frisk before laughing. "Do you take me for a fool? Shining Angel!"

Frisk herself smirked before showing Airknight Parshath.

"What? You sacrificed Shining Angel to summon him!" Nightshroud argued.

"One last effect about Elemental Cyclone, Jaden forgot to mention." Frisk explained. "When he uses the card I have to banish a card from my graveyard that is the same attribute as Shinato."

Nightshroud glared. "Fine, but it won't change the fact that as soon as you attack you lose."

Airknight Parshath appeared on the field.

"Well now I play the last card in my hand! Blessing of Holactie!" Frisk called.

Nightshroud looked frightened seeing the card.

"With this I have to sacrifice a Fairy-Type monster on my field!" Frisk called as Parshath vanished. "That way Guardian Angel Joan... can attack you directly!"

Nightshroud looked genuinely terrified before his eyes darted to his traps. "I play Attribute Chameleon's effect to change Clear Vice Dragon into a Light monster!"

The trap didn't go off.

"When the attacking monster is a Fairy-Type you can't play any effects in response!" Frisk revealed.

Nightshroud stared at Frisk in horror. "No, this isn't possible!"

"Okay Nightshroud time to free Yusuke!" Frisk called. "Go Guardian Angel Joan attack Nightshroud directly! Blessing of Holactie!"

Guardian Angel Joan charged light energy in her hands before snapping her eyes open firing it at Nightshroud.

Nightshroud cried out in pain as the attack struck.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0050**

 **Chara: 0000**

 **Jaden: 0000**

 **Nightshroud: 0000**

 **Frisk wins the duel!**

* * *

Suddenly Yusuke collapsed as a cloaked figure with glowing blue eyes appeared behind him.

Frisk ran to Yusuke, and cried "Hey! Are you alright?"

"You... who are you?" Yusuke asked weakly.

"I'm a friend." Frisk told him before turning to the creature. "So... This is your true form Nightshroud."

 **"It is."** Nightshroud answered. **"You have impressed me, but now you die."**

Frisk stood up before assuming her form as Holactie from being blessed. **_"I'm determined to defeat you for good. Guys get Yusuke, and stand back. Let me, and Jaden handle this guy."_**

 **"No, this is between us alone Holactie."** Nightshroud told her.

Holactie turned to him before asking Jaden, _**"Jaden are you alright with that?"**_

Jaden nodded before taking a card and handing it to her. Frisk looked to see what it is.

Yubel.

Frisk nodded shuffling her before turning to her opponent. **_"Where's your Duel Disk?"_**

As she asked that Nightshroud grew six wings. Pharaoh meowed nervously seeing that.

 _ **"I stand corrected."**_ Holactie told him. **_"Guys again get Yusuke, and stand back. Let me handle him alone."_**

"Be careful Frisk. He isn't like anything you ever dueled before!" Atticus warned.

 _ **"I know that."**_ Holactie said before he wings detached from her, and assembled above her as her own Duel Disk. **_"But if I don't defeat him everything will fall before darkness."_**

 **"I will take the first turn."** Nightshroud stated.

 ** _"Very well. You are the evil I'm suppose to stop to complete my destiny Nightshroud."_** Holactie told him. **_"This is the final battle between Light, and Darkness. Let's do it!"_**

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Anti-Aqua by KHIII)**

 **Holactie: 4000**

 **Nightshroud: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Nightshroud 1st Turn:

 **"I activate the field spell Darkness."** Nightshroud stated as the field turned incredibly dark.

* * *

 _Darkness_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _When you activate this card, destroy all cards in your Spell & Trap Card Zones, then Set 1 "Zero", "Infinity", "Darkness 1", "Darkness 2", and "Darkness 3" at random from your hand or Deck. You cannot look at these face-down cards. During each End Phase, Set all face-up Trap Cards you control, and randomly rearrange all cards in your Spell & Trap Card Zone. If a Spell or Trap Card you control is removed from the field, destroy all Spell and Trap Cards you control._

* * *

 **"Now I set five trap cards from my hand or deck facedown at random and I'm not allowed to look at them."**

The cards were set as Holactie doesn't look fazed.

"He used all his spell, and trap cards zones in one move!?" Jaden cried shocked.

 **"Now I summon Darkness Eye in defense mode and he lets me see my set cards ignoring the effects of Darkness. I end my turn."** Nightshroud finished as a fiendish eye appeared.

* * *

 _Darkness Eye_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can look at all Set Spell and Trap Cards you control, ignoring the effects of "Darkness". If this card is in face-up Attack Position during your Standby Phase, once during this turn, you can Normal Summon 1 monster without Tributing._

* * *

Holactie 1st Turn:

 ** _"Well he's able to get around that flaw."_** Holactie said as her drawn card appeared in a golden light. ** _"I'll summon Shining Angel in attack mode!"_**

The angel appeared.

* * *

 _Shining Angel_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATk: 1400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 LIGHT monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck, in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

 ** _"Now Shining Angel attack his Darkness Eye!"_** Holactie cried.

 **"I play the trap card Zero, and Infinity."** Nightshroud stated as two of his traps activated.

* * *

 _Zero_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If you control a face-up "Darkness", apply an appropriate effect. If you do not control a face-up "Infinity", activate 1 Set card in your Spell & Trap Card Zone. If you control a face-up "Infinity", activate all Set Spell and Trap Cards you control between this card and "Infinity"._

* * *

 _Infinity_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If you control a face-up "Darkness", apply an appropriate effect. If you do not control a face-up "Zero", activate 1 Set card in your Spell & Trap Card Zone. If you control a face-up "Zero", activate all Set Spell and Trap Cards you control between this card and "Zero"._

* * *

 **"Now I activate any cards in between them, there's only one."**

The card activated as Nightshroud said that.

* * *

 _Darkness 1_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If this is the first card activated when "Infinity" and "Zero" are activated, it gains the following effect:_  
 _● Destroy 1 card your opponent controls, then destroy 1 card your opponent controls for each face-up "Darkness" Continuous Trap Card activated after this card._

* * *

 **"Darkness 1 destroys one card you control."**

Lightning struck Shining Angel shattering him as Holactie grunted a little.

 **"Now my traps set and get randomly shuffled again."** Nightshroud told her.

The traps shuffled.

Holactie said, ** _"Well I play the Quick-Play spell card, Angel Invitation! When a Light Attribute Fairy-Type monster is destroyed due to an effect I can summon another one from my hand! I pick the power of Spirit of the Harp in defense mode!"_**

* * *

 _Angel Invitation_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _When a LIGHT Fairy-Type monster you control is destroyed by an effect: Special Summon 1_ _LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from your Hand. You can banish this card to reduce effect damage you take by half the strongest monster on the field. (Your choice if tied.)_

* * *

A fairy with a harp appeared streaming it. **(DEF: 2000)**

* * *

 _Spirit of the Harp_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A spirit that soothes the soul with the music of its heavenly harp._

* * *

 **"Very well."** Nightshroud said calmly. **"Is that all?"**

 ** _"I place a card face-down."_** Holactie said as the card from her hand floated to her Duel Disk setting it one of the spell, and trap card zones. **_"Your turn Nightshroud."_**

* * *

 **Holactie: 4000**

 **Nightshroud: 4000**

* * *

Nightshroud 2nd Turn:

 **"I sacrifice Darkness Eye in order to summon Darkness Bramble."** Nightshroud stated as a dark plant with eyes appeared.

* * *

 _Darkness Bramble_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can look at all Set Spell/Trap Cards you control, ignoring the effects of "Darkness". This card cannot be destroyed by battle. During the End Phase, if you have less than 4000 Life Points, your Life Points become 4000._

* * *

 **"Darkness Bramble also allows me to check my set cards, it can't be destroyed in battle, and if at the end of each turn if I have less than 4000 life points my life points return to 4000."**

"What?" Jaden asked shocked at that ability.

 **"That means even if she lands a dent it will be reverted!"** Mettaton called.

 **"Now I activate Zero, and Infinity."** Nightshroud stated as the cards were revealed to be on opposite ends of his duel disc as the three remaining cards activated. **"Darkness 3 inflicts 1000 points of damage for every Darkness card activated. I activated three, so you take 3000 points of damage."**

* * *

 _Darkness 2_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If this is the first card activated when "Infinity" and "Zero" are activated, it gains the following effect:_  
 _● Select 1 face-up monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase. Then 1 face-up monster you control gains 1000 ATK for each "Darkness" Continuous Trap Card activated after this card, until the End Phase._

* * *

 _Darkness 3_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If this card is the first card activated when "Infinity" and "Zero" are activated, it gains the following effect:_  
 _● Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent, then inflict 1000 damage to your opponent for each "Darkness" Continuous Trap Card activated after this card._

* * *

The traps charged before it was blocked by a small fairy surprising him.

 _ **"Nice try."** _Holactie admitted. "But since I discarded Hanewata all effect damage is reverted to zero."

 **"For one turn, my traps reset and reshuffle now."** Nightshroud reminded her. **"I end my turn."**

Holactie 2nd Turn:

Holactie drew before saying, "I sacrifice Spirit of the Harp in order to summon, Tethys, Goddess of Light!"

A fairy appeared on the field with over 2400 attack points.

* * *

 _Tethys, Goddess of Light_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _When you draw a Fairy monster(s) (except during the Damage Step): You can reveal 1 of those monsters; draw 1 card. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

Nightshroud looked unfazed by the monster.

 ** _"Now I equip her with Cestus of Dagla!"_** Holactie added as Tethys gripped some fist guards

* * *

 _Cestus of Dagla_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Fairy-Type monster. It gains 500 ATK. If it inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Gain LP equal to the damage inflicted._

* * *

 ** _"With it her attack, and defensive power goes up by 500 points, and if she deals damage I gain Life Points equal to the damage inflicted."_**

 _Tethys:_ ** _(ATK: 2400 + 500 = 2900)_**

Nightshroud nodded calmly. **"A desperate move."**

 _ **"We'll see who's desperate."**_ Holactie told him. _ **"Okay Tethys attack his Darkness Bramble!"**_

 **"I activate Zero and Infinity again."** Nightshroud countered as the were revealed to have one card between them. **"Darkness 2 gives Darkness Bramble 1000 more attack points."**

 _Darkness Bramble: **(ATK: 2000 + 1000 = 3000)**_

"3000 points!" Jaden cried shocked as Tethys shattered. **(Holactie: 3900)**

 ** _"Well I have to admit Nightshroud. Your pretty quick on your feet."_ **Holactie admitted.

 **"Are you surrendering already?"** Nightshroud asked.

 _ **"As I ever."**_ Holactie said. **_"I play the continuous spell card. Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen. With this I can summon a Fairy-Type Monster from my hand if I don't control any monsters. Such as Barrier Statue of the Heavens!"_**

* * *

 _Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand. You must control no monsters to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

A light statue appeared on her field.

* * *

 _Barrier Statue of the Heavens_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _No monsters can be Special Summoned, except for LIGHT monsters._

* * *

 ** _"With this in play the two of us are only allowed to summon Light Attribute Monsters."_ **Holactie explained.

 **"Though my deck only contains dark monsters."** Nightshroud noted. **"Which means I can't summon any new monsters while he is on the field."**

 ** _"Indeed. Your turn now."_** Holactie ended.

* * *

 **Holatice: 3900**

 **Nightshroud: 4000**

* * *

Nightshroud 3rd Turn:

 **"I can't summon any new monsters so I'll just activate Zero and Infinity."** Nightshroud stated revealing they were next to each other. **"I set them and reshuffle my facedown cards to end my turn."**

Holactie 3rd Turn:

Holactie drew before saying, _**"I'll use the spell card, Celestial Transformation. With this I can summon a Fairy Type from my hand but reduce it's attack, and defense power in half."**_

* * *

 _Celestial Transformation_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Fairy monster from your hand. That monster's ATKis halved, also it is destroyed during the End Phase._

* * *

 **"Oh?"** Nightshroud asked curiously.

 **"Such as Power Angel Valkyria."** Holactie told him as the Angel appeared.

* * *

 _Power Angel Valkyria_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1050_

 _If you negate the activation of a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect: Add 1 LIGHT Fairy monster from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Power Angel Valkyria" once per turn._

* * *

 **(ATK: 1800 / 2 = 900/DEF: 1050 / 2 = 550)**

 ** _"Now I sacrifice both it, and Barrier Statue of the Heavens in order to summon Angel 07!"_** A new angel appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Angel 07_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When this card is Tribute Summoned, it gains the following effect: ● The effects of Effect Monsters cannot be activated._

* * *

Nightshroud looked at the monster in surprise.

 ** _"With this in play since I tribute summoned her you can't play the abilities of your monsters!"_** Holactie revealed.

 **"What?"** Nightshoud asked in shock.

 ** _"Which means not only can Darkness Bramble be destroyed but your Life Points can't be restored!"_ **Holactie told him. **_"Now Angel 07 attack Darkness Bramble!"_**

 **"Trap card open, Zero and Infinity!"** Nightshroud cried out as the were revealed to be on opposite sides of his duel disc.

"Now all his traps can be activated!" Jaden cried shocked.

They activated revealing Darkness 3, Darkness 2, and Darkness 1 as Nightshroud glared. "Take 3000 points of damage."

The blasts struck as Holactie cried out but it didn't stop the attack.

Darkness Bramble shattered before the traps reshuffled themselves.

 **(Holactie: 0900)**

 **(Nightshroud: 3500)**

"Yeah! He's wide open, and can't use his cards!" Jaden cried excited. "Frisk is gonna win!"

"I don't know, Nightshroud can summon monsters again." Alton pointed out.

Holactie coughed before saying, "I-I end my turn..."

* * *

 **Holactie: 0900**

 **Nightshroud: 3500**

* * *

Nightshroud 4th Turn:

 **"I summon Darkness Outsider, and reveal my trap card Zero."** Nightshroud stated only for Darkness 2 to be revealed instead.

* * *

 _Darkness Outsider_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can discard 1 card to Special Summon 1 monster in your opponent's Deck to your side of the field, then shuffle this card into your opponent's Deck._

* * *

Holactie smirked, **_"Too bad."_**

Nightshroud grimaced as his cards were shuffled again. **"I end my turn."**

Holactie 4th Turn:

 ** _"My draw!"_ **Holactie drew before looking at the card she drew before calling, **_"Angel 07 attack Darkness Outsider!"_**

Nightshroud looked at the monster anxiously. **"Activate Zero and Infinity!"**

As Nightshroud said that he flipped two cards revealing them to be his two traps with a single card between them.

"Ah man!" Jaden cried. "If it's Darkness 3 she takes damage, but if it's Darkness 1 then Angel 07 will be destroyed!"

The trap was revealed to be Darkness 1. **"I destroy Angel 07."**

The blast charged as Holactie cried, "Activate face-down card! Mystic Wok! With it I can tribute a monster, and gain Life Points!"

* * *

 _Mystic Wok_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 monster. Select either its ATK or DEF and gain that many Life Points._

* * *

Angel 07 vanished as the blast missed. **(Holactie: 3400)**

 **"Now my effects work again,"** Nightshroud stated.

 _ **"Most regrettable..."** _Holactie said looking down. **_"I don't know if I can do this though."_**

 ** _"Frisk don't give in."_** She looked to see Yubel is beside her. **_"I know that Jaden lend me to you for a reason. And I believe it's to help you."_**

Suddenly a voice echoed inside of Frisk's head. **_"He wants darkness, give him darkness. The gentle darkness that protects the world."_**

 _ **"Chara?"** _Holactie asked surprised. **_"No... Haou?"_**

 _ **"You were right the first time."**_ Chara answered. **_"I told you I would fight alongside you until Asriel was saved from this guy. Fuse me with Yubel, and call the Supreme King to your side. You're the only person who can anymore."_**

 ** _"Well Chara... I'm starting to believe that maybe that Nightshroud can win. He is totally an opponent impossible to beat."_** Holactie told him.

 ** _"Impossible to beat, he has to guess where his traps are every turn. Besides I'm not talking to some god or creator of light. I'm talking to my younger sister, who has more determination and strength than nearly anyone else. You'll fall Frisk, but not to this creature so stop pitying yourself and win this duel."_** Chara told her. **_"Am I clear?"_**

Holactie looked to him before admitting, **_"You know it's weird your encouraging me. But very well! We will take him down!"_**

Little do they know Nightshroud saw their conversation.

 ** _"Don't get used to it."_ **Chara replied before smiling. **_"You know Frisk, it's subtle but working with you... never mind. Just don't think I'm your friend now."_**

Holactie nodded before calling, ** _"With the effect of Valhalla I summon Master Hyperion!"_**

A new fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Master Hyperion_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 "The Agent" monster from your hand, field, or Graveyard. Once per turn: You can banish 1 LIGHT Fairy-Type monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 card on the field; destroy that target. While "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field, you can activate this effect up to twice per turn._

* * *

 ** _"I place my last card face-down, and end my turn!"_**

* * *

 **Holactie: 3400**

 **Nightshroud: 3500**

* * *

Nightshroud 5th Turn:

 **"Now that my effects work again, so I send a card from my hand to the graveyard so Darkness Outsider summons a monster from your deck to my field and then he's shuffled into your deck. I choose Shinato, King of a Higher Plane.** " Nightshroud stated.

 ** _"What?"_** Holactie cried shocked as her past ace monster appeared looking shocked seeing he's under Nightshroud's influence.

 ** _"Hey! Let me go!"_** Shinato demanded trying to pull the vines off him.

* * *

 _Shinato, King of a Higher Plane_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy/Ritual_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Shinato's Ark". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Level equal 8 or more from the field or your hand. When this card destroys a Defense Position monster and sends it to the Graveyard as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster._

* * *

 _ **"I don't normally use light but I'll make an exception to destroy you. Shinato attacks Master Hyperion!"**_ Nightshroud stated.

Shinato forcing to attack destroyed Master Hyperion. **(Holactie: 2800)**

Nightshroud looked at her thoughtfully before closing his eyes. **"I end my turn."**

Holactie 5th Turn:

Hoalctie before closing her eyes as a lone tear shed from her eye, **_"Mommy... I use Valhalla's effect to summon Guardian Angel Joan!"_**

The monster appeared standing next to her.

* * *

 _Guardian Angel Joan_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Gain Life Points equal to the original ATK of that destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

 **"Now reveal face-down card! Card of Sanctity!"** Holactie continued.

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

 **"With this we can draw cards until we hold 6!"**

The two of them drew their cards. Holactie looked seeing Airknight Parshath, Watapon, Athena, Polymerization, Yubel, and Malicious Spirit - Chara. Nightshroud looked Holactie in the eye but didn't say anything. Holactie sees the the siblings are in her hand, and asked them **_"Coincidence much?"_**

The two spirits smiled.

 ** _"Well now since I drew Watapon by a card effect I can summon!"_ **Holactie called as the small fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Watapon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If this card is added from your Deck to your hand by a card effect: You can Special Summon this card._

* * *

 ** _"Now I'll sacrifice him to summon Airknight Parshath!"_**

The knight appeared ready.

* * *

 _Airknight Parshath_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Draw 1 card._

* * *

 **"Your monster is weaker than Shinato."** Nightshroud reminded her.

Holactie looked at her hand, and asked **_"Yubel, Chara what will be the result if I do this?"_**

 ** _"If you do this, you'll win the duel. But our connection will be severed forever."_** Chara answered as Yubel nodded in agreement.

"Your souls will no longer be linked." Yubel added.

Holactie grunted, ** _"It's a risk I'm willing to make. I play Polymerization! And I fuse Yubel, and Chara in my hand!"_**

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

The two appeared and combined together only to be replaced with a young boy that looked like Jaden in a blue shirt with a red cloak pinned with an orange crest.

* * *

 _Haou, the Supreme King_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _"Yubel" + "Malicious Spirit - Chara"_  
 _A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted by the above monsters, and cannot be summoned by other ways. While this card is face-up on the field all LIGHT monsters on the field cannot attack, or use their effects and their ATK, and DEF are reduced to zero. Once per duel: You can name any DARK monster and this card permanently gains the ATK, DEF, and effects of that monster. If this card is destroyed, you can summon one of it's Fusion Materials with the following effect: If this card battles and successfully deals damage your opponent automatically loses the duel._

* * *

 _ **"Whoa."** _Holactie said amazed before before Guardian Angel Joan, Shinato, and Airknight Parshath lose power.

 _Guardian Angel Joan: **(ATK: 2800 - 2800 = 0)**_

 _Shinato, King of a Higher Plane: **(ATK: 3300 - 3300 = 0)**_

 _Airknight Parshath: **(ATK: 1900 - 1900 = 0)**_

 _ **"Alright I can declare 1 monster card name, and he gains attack, and defense points permanently equal to the power!"** _Holactie called. **_"I pick the 3000 attack point Dark Horus!"_**

The dragon appeared before getting absorbed in Haou. **(ATK: ? + 3000 = 3000/DEF: ? + 2000 = 2000)**

 **"What?"** Nightshroud asked in shock.

 _ **"Now Haou attack Shinato!"**_ Holactie cried as Haou fried a ray of darkness.

The dark rays struck Shinato but instead of seeming to harm him they simply caused him to gently close his eyes before vanishing.

 **(Nightshroud: 0500)**

"Alright!" They all cheered.

"She's only 500 points away from beating him for good!" Sara cheered.

Holactie breathed heavily before warning, **_"Nightshroud I'm only warning you this one time. Surrender while you still can. Go back where you came from, free our friends from your darkness, and never come back."_**

 **"You're warning me?"** Nightshroud asked before pausing. **"You think you're going to kill me if you win this duel don't you?"**

 ** _"I promised myself I wouldn't kill anybody."_ **Holactie answered. **_"It would risk myself to increase my LOVE. Which is something I can't do."_**

 **"You can't kill me."** Nightshroud revealed. **"It is impossible."**

 ** _"What are you saying?"_ **Holactie asked him curious.

 **"This form, you called it my true form and while it is my physical body. That isn't entirely accurate."** Nightshroud stated. **"I exist as long as there is darkness in the hearts of Humans, Monsters, and all living creatures. Defeat me and I will simply return in the future, I cannot die."**

Holactie grunted, **_"Well while that's relieving I should've picked a stronger monster for Haou. I placed my fairies in defense mode so you can't damage me after it. It's your turn now."_**

* * *

 **Holactie: 2800**

 **Nightshroud: 0500**

* * *

Nightshroud 6th Turn:

 **"I summon Darkness Necroslime, and use its effect sacrificing him to revive Darkness Bramble."** Nightshroud stated only to frown.

* * *

 _Darkness Necroslime_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to select 1 "Darkness" monster in your Graveyard, except "Darkness Necroslime", and Special Summon it._

* * *

 **"I activate Zero and Infinity."**

The two traps were revealed to be next to each other.

 ** _"Well that's too bad for you."_** Holactie mentioned.

 **"Though now I can reset them and Darkness Bramble reveals where each of my traps is located."** Nightshroud reminded her. **"I end my turn which means Darkness Bramble's effect activates restoring my life points to 4000."**

 **(Nightshroud: 4000)**

Holactie 6th Turn:

 ** _"Well that's still a problem."_ **Holactie grunted. **_"But at least Haou can still cause damage!"_**

Haou charged another ray.

 **"I activate the effect of Darkness Raincrow in my hand. I discard him and send Darkness Bramble to the graveyard in order to summon Darkness Neosphere in attack mode."** Nightshroud revealed.

The Bramble vanished to reveal a new fiend.

* * *

 _Darkness Neosphere_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can look at all Set Spell/Trap Cards you control, ignoring the effects of "Darkness". Once per turn, you can Set all face-up Spell/Trap Cards on either player's Spell & Trap Card Zone face-down and rearrange all Spells and Traps on that Spell & Trap Card Zone. Once per turn, you can flip a face-up Spell or Trap Card face-down. If your Life Points are less than 4000 during the End Phase, your Life Points become 4000._

* * *

 _ **"4000 attack points!"**_ Hoalctie cried shocked.

 **"This is where you perish, I reveal my trap cards."** Nightshroud stated revealing Zero and Infinity had all three cards between them and Darkness 3 was the first activated dealing 3000 points of damage.

"Not good!" They cried.

Acting quick Holactie cried, ** _"I play the effect of Angel Invitation! I banish it in order to reduce the damage by half the strongest monster on the field!"_**

 **(Holactie: 1800)**

 **"Your attack however continues."** Nightshroud reminded as Darkness Neoshpere turned around revealing a large eye on its back that fired at Haou destroying him.

 **(Holactie: 0800)**

Holactie cried out as it was inflicted.

 ** _"Well... He still has 1 final effect!"_** Holactie revealed. **_"When he's destroyed 1 can summon one of his fusion materials! I pick Yubel!"_**

Yubel appeared to her field in attack mode.

* * *

 _Yubel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Your opponent takes all Battle Damage from battles involving this face-up Attack Position card. During your End Phase, Tribute 1 monster or destroy this card. If this card is destroyed, except by its own effect, Special Summon 1 "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard._

* * *

 **"What?"** Nightshroud asked in shock.

"Hold on, you guys... she just won!" Lucy said in awe.

Holactie grunted before smiling, _**"You ready to finish this Yubel?"**_

 _ **"I am, just give the word Frisk."**_ Yubel answered.

Holactie nodded before calling, **_"Yubel attack Darkness Neosphere! Nightmare Pain!"_**

The attack struck and per Yubel's effect Nightshroud took the damage as his hood fell revealing a skeletal head.

* * *

 **Holactie: 0800**

 **Nightshroud: 0000**

 **Holactie wins the duel!**

* * *

Holactie grunted as the field spell died out as they looked surprised seeing the head.

 **"You've won, but as I've said I will return."** Nightshroud told her before his body started to crack before exploding as he vanished.

 ** _"Nightshroud... Even if what is said is true then..."_** Holactie started before smiling, _**"As long as we duelists are we can still believe in the possibility! Your turn will**_ **never** _ **come."**_

Suddenly someone pulled Frisk into a tight hug. Jumping she looked to see. It was her father with a smile on his face and all of her friends were behind him.

 ** _"Daddy!"_ **Holactie smiled turning back to normal as she hugged him back.

"I'm so proud of you." Sartorius said hugging her. "You've grown into an amazing young woman."

"YOUR DAD IS RIGHT FRISK, YOU ARE TRULY GREAT!" Papyrus agreed with a smile.

Frisk looked, and has tears seeing all the people Nightshroud, and Trueman have taken are back-Wait.

Looking around Frisk can see Trueman is gone.

"So is Trueman gone forever?" Frisk asked.

"No, just like Nightshroud he'll be back but he's gone for now." said a female voice from behind Frisk.

Frisk looked behind her.

It was her mother looking exhausted but extremely proud of her. "Frisk, I missed you."

Frisk with tears ran to her, "Mommy!"

Sartorius looked very shocked seeing her. Rebecca hugged her with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, you must have been heartbroken after what I said. I'm glad you found people to take care of you, friends and a family."

Frisk only started crying tears of joy.

Sartorius with tears creeping asked, "Rebecca? Is that really you?"

Rebecca saw Sartorius and smiled. "After the accident, a man approached me and then I was lost in a strange dark place. I would have died there but knowing you two would be hurt kept me going until a kind goat healed me."

"W-What kind goat...?" Frisk asked her with tears.

"I believe that would be me my child." Toriel said walking up to her.

"Mo-Tori." Frisk smiled while calling her by her nickname thinking it wouldn't be fair for Rebecca.

"It's ok Frisk, you're lucky enough to have two mothers." Rebecca smiled.

Frisk smiled tearfully.

"So that must be your real mother." Sans said seeing Rebecca walking over to her. "Name's Sans. Sans the Skeleton."

"It's nice to meet you Sans." Rebecca smiled only to frown. "Except things aren't over yet are they Frisk?"

"I don't know." Frisk answered her. "Nightshroud was the evil in my destiny I'm suppose to stop."

"THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION, SPAGHETTI FOR EVERYONE!" Papyrus declared.

Frisk smiled before frowning, "Mom (Toriel), Asgore, Asriel... There is some bad news."

"What is it?" Asriel asked nervously.

Frisk sighed before answering, "Chara fell in battle. He used the trap the One to be Protected to defend me from Nightshroud's Clear Vice Dragon. And when I summoned Supreme King Haou the link between my SOUL, and his... is severed for good."

 ** _"Exactly, which means I can finally kill you and destroy this world."_** stated a familiar voice from behind her. **_"Frisk Kumar, Holactie, enjoy this victory while you can because soon enough I will destroy you and erase everything."_**

Shocked they looked to see Chara who is a spirit right now. Suddenly Chara's body began to glow as his soul appeared and he turned physical. "Our connection was destroyed, Nightshroud has been defeated which means little sister, the next time we meet will be the last. Two months, that's how long until we decide this once and for all."

Frisk looked determined before sighing, "After defeating Nightshroud the evil I was stopping I don't know what will happen now. Chara next time we will settle this for good."

Chara nodded before closing his eyes as he turned to Asriel, Toriel, and Asgore. "Maybe... if we'd met earlier things would have been different. Though, I've repaid you for saving me. Goodbye, mom, dad, Asriel."

With that he vanished away from the area. The three Dreemurr's started tearing up before Asriel hugged Frisk as he started sobbing. Frisk hugged him back.

"Frisk... why does this have to happen?" Asriel choked out. "It isn't fair."

Frisk didn't answer though looked out in the distance.

Asriel just kept crying in her embrace.

"I promise Asriel. It won't be easy. But I'll convince him." Frisk told him.

Asriel nodded.

"Frisk, are you ok?" asked yet another voice from behind her.

They looked to see who it was.

It was Chazz who looked uncertain to see her. Frisk had tears before calling, "CHAZZY!"

Running to him, and tackling him to the ground.

"Frisk..." Chazz started before half-heartedly hugging her back only to quickly let go.

"I missed you!" She tearfully sobbed in his chest. "Please don't do that again!"

Chazz looked at her before closing his eyes. "Frisk, our relationship is over."

Frisk looked horrified hearing that.

"You heard me Frisk, it's over." Chazz said avoiding her eyes.

"Chazz... No..." Frisk said quietly.

He just pushed her away before walking off towards the docks.

"Chazz what are you thinking!?" Jaden yelled blocking his path.

"Get out of my way Jaden!" Chazz snapped. "You all heard me and that's the end of it."

Jaden then... punched Chazz to the ground shocking everyone. Chazz stared up at Jaden in disbelief. "What was that for slacker?"

"For breaking Frisk's heart Chazz." Jaden glared. "She defeated Nightshroud, freed Yusuke from his control, stopped Trueman, and managing to save all of us, and how did you repay her? Breaking up!"

Chazz just looked down. "What do you want from me Jaden? We both know there's almost a guarantee Frisk dies soon enough. You dueled Chara and you've seen him haven't you. Better to just cut her out now, besides I'm a Princeton. Once I graduate I'll find someone be... else."

"She can defeat Chara once, and for all." Jaden told him. "We just gotta believe in her like we did for her against Nightshroud."

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't have any doubts about this. Chara not only has the Sacred Esper, and the Sacred Beast cards but who knows what else he'll have for the battle. I'm not taking the chance, as far as I'm concerned Frisk is just a student that goes to Duel Academy and nothing more." Chazz replied before getting to his feet. "Now move."

Jaden looked at him in the eyes, and said "I don't have any doubts."

"Then you date her Jaden, because I do." Chazz told him. "Frisk is one of the strongest duelists here, but that might not be enough."

Jaden grabbed his collar, and yelled "Do you want me to get on to you for the rest of your life Chaz!?"

Chazz glared at Jaden before punching him. "Look slacker I've made my choice. Frisk isn't strong enough to win and we both know it, she's going to die fighting Chara so you should be smart for once in your life and cut her out before then."

Jaden glared at him before punching him back.

"Both of you stop it right now!" Rebecca snapped.

They both flinched looking over to her. Rebecca walked over and looked at Chazz before sighing. "I get what you're saying but answer this. Do you love Frisk?"

Chazz grunted before answering, "Y-Yeah..."

Rebecca nodded. "Then don't run. Be there during the match and support her, it won't be easy watching her in that kind of battle but being there for Frisk is the most important thing you can do."

Chazz looked down hearing that before just clenching his fists. "I can't... I can't watch her die."

Frisk wrapped her arms around him, "I promise I won't lose the battle."

Chazz didn't say anything but Frisk could feel him trembling in fear. She hugged him tight.

"I already lost you once Frisk... I can't again." Chazz whispered.

"That was in the past Chazz." Frisk told him.

"What does that mean, I'm supposed to not care that you nearly died?" Chazz asked angrily. "Are you that heartless?"

"No that was not what I was saying." Frisk answered. "What I'm saying... Is that we came move on to the future."

Chazz just looked at Frisk before closing his eyes. "You aren't going to duel Chara, Frisk."

They looked at him confused.

"I'm not letting you put yourself in that kind of situation again Frisk. I'll do it, and I'm not letting you say anything about it." Chazz told her. "You just stay with your family and leave everything to me."

"Chazz..." Frisk stopped amazed at his bravery.

"Don't try and talk me out of this Frisk. Besides, you've never beaten me so it's not like you could claim to be a better duelist." Chazz reminded her.

Frisk has tears before saying, "...Okay Chazz."

Chazz smiled before blushing. "Oh forget it, come here."

Frisk came in his arms. Chazz placed a hand under Frisk's chin before kissing her gently on the lips. "I love you Frisk, don't worry I'll be ok and then everything will be over."

Frisk cried softly in his arms.

Chazz held her before kissing the top of her head. "Hey, don't cry Frisk. We have two months before that and this is a celebration, I'm sure your mom would want to hear about everything you've been through."

Frisk gave him a tearful smile, "Y-Your right... Chazzy..."

 **"Darling, I just had the greatest idea."** Mettaton said suddenly.

"What?" Alphys asked him.

 **"Why tell everyone what happened when we can have a performance and show everyone instead?"** Mettaton asked with a grin. **"What do you say Frisk, does a performance like that sound like a good idea or what?"**

Frisk giggled, and answered "Yes Mettaton. You can lead us."

 **"Oh no darling, you're the star."** Mettaton reminded her before smiling.

Frisk giggled again.

"My child, we can discuss a performance later but can you and Asriel please help me with the pies?" Toriel requested.

Frisk smiled nodding.

Rebecca smiled at this, "Ah it's great to be back here."

Sartorius smiled before wrapping an arm around his wife. "We're glad you're back too."

Rebecca smiled leaning on him, "Call Sarina dear. She has to know this."

"I don't think she'll answer. She called not too long ago to say she's on her honeymoon." Sartorius mentioned.

"Honeymoon? With who?" Rebecca asked shocked.

"She didn't say, though I'm happy for her." Sartorius smiled.

Rebecca smiled before turning to where her daughter is. Frisk was talking with the monsters about the performance before smiling and laughing only to pause as she felt Rebecca's eyes on her. She turned to her mother, and smiled tearfully again. "I still can't believe your back. For good."

"What can I say, your mom is stubborn." Rebecca smiled.

"I think the word is, Determined." Sans corrected.

Syrus smiled, "Well your daughter is completely amazing Mrs. Kumar. She accomplished massive feats in both here, and Mt Ebott. She even won Mr. Kaiba's contest to get here."

Rebecca smiled hearing that. "Frisk, can you come here? There's something I wanted to give you but never could."

Frisk walked over to her. Rebecca reached into her pocket and took out a necklace with a pair of angels. "This is for you."

Frisk gasped amazed at how pretty it looks.

"It was supposed to be a birthday present, but better late than never." Rebecca smiled.

Frisk took it before smiling hugging her, "It's beautiful mommy!"

Rebecca hugged Frisk back before helping her with the necklace. "Now you should get going, your mom needed help with pies remember?"

Frisk smiled tearfully walking to Toriel.

"Um... I don't think I should help mom." Asriel said sadly.

"It's okay Asriel." Frisk assured wiping her tears.

Asriel nodded. "Frisk, I know it's selfish of me to ask and you can say no if you want. But... if Cha... When, Chazz beats Chara can you at least try to save him? Like you saved me?"

Frisk looked before saying, "It might not be possible... But I can still try."

"That's all I want." Asriel said hugging Frisk before wiping his eyes and smiling. "Ok, enough being sad, we should celebrate Nightshroud being gone, your mom being back, and the amazing show we're going to put on for everybody."

Frisk smiled having tears as Rebecca walked up, "So who are you young man?"

"I'm..." Asriel started shyly. "I'm Asriel Dreemurr... Chara and Frisk's adoptive older brother and Prince of the Underground... well the monsters that were sealed underground."

Rebecca smiled, "You did a good job being with her."

"Huh?" Asriel asked before blushing heavily. "What does that mean?"

Rebecca only patted his head, "Staying by her side."

She walked off to be with Sartorius.

"Um... Mrs. Kumar? I actually hurt Frisk... a lot." Asriel admitted.

"Asriel... Let's save that for when we explain it to her okay?" Frisk asked her.

Asriel nodded. She, and Asriel walked to help Tori.

"Your name's Rebecca right?" Sans asked. "Tibia honest with you, Frisk's a one of a kind kid."

"I know she is." Rebecca smiled. "She's like that ever since she was so young."

Sans just smiled. "I'm not surprised."

Rebecca smiled at this, "You know Yugi, and the others will be completely shocked if they find out about me."

"They'll be here for the Graduation Match, why don't we tell them when they get here." Sartorius suggested.

Rebecca smiled nodding. "And that's over several months away."

"Oh wait, Frisk!" Kitsuna called running after her.

Frisk looked over curious. "Yeah Kitsuna?"

F"I think it's finally time, you against Marek, against me, against Hakuoh." Kitsuna grinned. "What do you say?"

Frisk grinned back, "Yeah sure thing."

"If you don't mind we should invite our relatives to see this." Hakuoh suggested.

"That sounds like a plan. Oh, and Frisk you won't beat me like that again." Kitsuna grinned. "You three are in for a huge surprise."

They nodded.

"In that case I'll inform your relatives you three." Sheppard smiled walking off.

Frisk handed Jesse, Yuzu, and Kitsuna the Sacred Beasts while also handing Jesse, Armityle, and Dimension Fusion Destruction. "These are truly yours."

They took the cards before nodding. "We'll keep them safe this time."

Dr. Crowler walked to Yuzu, and smiled "I sure did miss you sis."

"I missed you too." Yuzu smiled. "You know, we still do have that card."

Dr. Crowler nodded as Rebecca walked up.

"Mrs. Kumar is daughter is truly an amazing young woman." Yuzu smiled to her. "I dueled her in her entrance exam, and she is simply amazing."

"Well, I guess I'll see how skilled she is soon." Rebecca smiled.

Yuzu nodded in agreement as they walked in to the arena.

* * *

 **And that's it. The end of the Darkness Arc of GX. Before we head to the Chara Arc we had some scenes, and chapters that you had to look into. Including 1 kid that is an exception to Kaiba's contest, and wielding a great Deck. Be sure to review!**


	19. Duel of the Contest Winners!

**Hey guys. It is time for the duel against the four contest winners! ENJOY!**

* * *

A few days later...

The families of the winners arrived at the island.

"It is my great pleasure to welcome you all to Academy Island." Dr. Crowler said with a polite smile.

Kaiba only said, "Just make sure we get the best seats Crowler."

"Seto." Serenity frowned as Mokuba only sighed with a smile.

"I agree with Kaiba sir." a young man looking like Hakuoh nodded in agreement.

"Of course, you'll have the best seats for this match. Though you have some time to see your children first if you'd like." Dr. Crowler offered.

"Yes of course." Mr. Takemaru nodded in agreement.

"Please come with me, I'm sure they'll be very happy to see you." Dr. Crowler said before turning to lead the families to their children.

Hakuoh smiled, "Nice to see you here again dad."

Mark only walked to his parents. Serenity smiled seeing him. "It's great to see you Marek."

"Great to see you here too mom. You two dad, and uncle Mokuba. And of course uncle Joey." Marek smiled back.

"Hey, we wouldn't miss this for the world." Joey smiled.

"Marek..." Kaiba started only to shake his head and smile. "You've grown a lot son."

Marek nodded with his own smile.

"So, you're gonna win right?" Joey asked with a grin.

"Who knows?" Marek asked.

Kitsuna walked to her family.

"Kitsy!" cried two little boys.

Kitsuna knelled, and hugged them.

"You're so cool big sis. Can you teach us to be just like you?" one of them asked.

"Little brothers?" Frisk asked her.

"Yup." Kitsuna answered picking them up. "They're the best little guys you can ask for."

Frisk giggled, "Well I think they'll have a lot of fun watching the show."

"You can say that again Frisk." Sartorius smiled as he, and Rebecca walked to her.

Frisk hugged both of her parents before closing her eyes. "I don't care who wins, these years have been some of the best of my life. Being a little girl with you two, meeting everyone Underground, and the time spent here. I love it all."

Rebecca smiled before seeing Marek's family, "It's been too long you four."

"Reb..." Serenity started before placing a hand over her mouth as she started tearing up.

"No way, we're not dreaming are we?" Joey asked.

Rebecca giggled, "What? You four looked like you just seen a ghost."

"Are you sure we haven't?" Mokuba asked. "I mean, aren't you..."

"You died long ago Hawkins." Kaiba stated bluntly.

"It's a long story." Rebecca chuckled. "Just don't tell Yugi, and everyone else when this is over okay?"

"Alright." Joey said. "But after the match you'll explain things right?"

Rebecca nodded at that.

"Joey the Question Card you gave me helped a lot." Frisk smiled as they walked to the arena.

"Glad to hear it, but hope you don't mind I'm rooting for my nephew." Joey mentioned.

Frisk nodded at this.

"Good luck Frisk." Rebecca smiled hugging her daughter.

"Thanks Mommy. Marek, Kitsuna, and Hakuoh were really tough when I dueled them." Frisk smiled.

"Yeah, and now they're all up against you. By the way, apparently you're going in order." Sans mentioned. "You, then Malek, then Kitsuna, and then Hakuoh."

"Yeah. From oldest contest winner to youngest." Frisk smiled.

Everyone smiled as they all took their seats to watch the match.

"Alright everyone. It's the event you all have been waiting for!" Sheppard smiled. "The four contest winners of Mr. Kaiba's contest duel each other in a battle royale!"

There was a chorus of applause and cheers for all four duelists.

"Alright. Frisk, Marek, Kitsuna, Hakuoh are you four ready to give these duelists, and your families a great show?" Sheppard asked them.

The four of them nodded before turning to face each other.

"Alright ready? And..." Sheppard started as they get ready. "BEGIN!"

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Collective Unconsciousness)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Marek: 4000**

 **Kitsuna: 4000**

 **Hakuoh: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Frisk 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll set a monster in defense mode and play two cards facedown to end my move." Frisk started with a smile.

Marek 1st Turn:

"Okay my go!" Marek cried drawing. "And I'll summon Cyborg Ninja Alpha in attack mode!"

One of Marek's machine-types appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Cyborg Ninja Alpha_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 900_

 _A ninja that focused on the arts of Cybernetic training._

* * *

"I place a card face-down, and end my turn!"

Kitsuna 1st Turn:

"Then I'm up, so I'll start by setting three cards and summoning Nina, the Twin-tailed Kitsune in defense mode and her effect lets me add a trap to my hand." Kitsuna revealed.

* * *

 _Nina, the Twin-Tailed Kitsune_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 100_

 _When this card is summoned add one Trap Card from your Deck, or Graveyard to your hand. If this card is destroyed Special Summon two "Kitsune" Tokens in DEF Position (ATK 0, DEF 0, Beast Type, EARTH)_

* * *

"That's all for now."

Hakuoh 1st Turn:

"My go, and I'll start by activating the Terraforming spell card!" Hakuoh cried playing the spell he drew.

* * *

 _Terraforming_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 Field Spell from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"With this I can add a field spell to my hand! Such as Sovngarde which I'll play right now!"

They were surrounded by the medevil graveyard.

* * *

 _Sovngarde_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _During your Stand-By Phase: Special Summon all Dragon-Type Monsters in both players as "Phantoms": They do not enter the Monster Zone, and cannot be targeted for attacks. Other field spells cannot be activated. When 1 face-up "Alduin, the Word Eater" would be destroyed as a result by battle it is not destroyed. (Damage Calculation is applied normally.)_

* * *

"Not so fast, I play the trap card Kitsune Trick. This activates when you play a field spell and it negates that card's activation and shuffles it back into your deck. Though... in exchange you do gain 400 life points for every monster in play." Kitsuna countered.

* * *

 _Kitsune Trick_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card: Negate the activation, and if you do shuffle it in your opponent's Deck. Your opponent gains 400 Life Points for every monster currently in play. When your opponent activates a Spell Card: Banish this card from your graveyard, and if you do activate 1 "Kitsune Moon" from your Deck._

* * *

 **(Hakuoh: 5200)**

Hakuoh shuffled but smirked before revealing he has a second Sovngarde in his hand. "I added the first one to my hand as a precaution."

"Well there goes that idea." Kitsuna frowned only to grin playfully. "Tricked you!"

"Huh?" Hakuoh asked.

"Your deck relies on that field spell, I knew it wouldn't be that easy to stop. Kitsune Trick has another effect that lets me banish it if you play a spell, and activate Kitsune Moon on my field." Kitsuna revealed as a glowing moon appeared above them.

* * *

 _Kitsune Moon_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _As long as this card is on the field: Your opponent cannot prevent the activation of your Trap Cards, or negate the effects of Trap Cards you control. As long as there is 1 "Kitsune" monster on your field this card cannot be removed from the field._

* * *

"As long as this is in play my trap cards can't be stopped, not even by Jinzo and if I control a Kitsune you can't get rid of my moon either."

Hakuoh grunted, "Great just perfect. Now my deck is crippled."

"No it isn't, Kitsune Moon doesn't stop your field spell from working." Kitsuna clarified.

"Ah misunderstood." Hakuoh told her before playing the field spell. "Though to be honest the Moon from your trap really does fit Sonvgarde."

"So now we just need Mt. Ebott and um..." Kitsuna started before turning to Marek. "Something else."

"Metal Gear." Marek answered.

Kitsuna nodded. "Anything else Hakuoh?"

"This. Dragon Priest Hevnoraak!" Hakuoh called as the Dragon Priest appeared.

* * *

 _Dragon Priest Hevnoraak_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This cards effects are negated unless there is a face-up 'Sovngarde' is on the field. If you control no monster's Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is summoned that way halve one monster's ATK until the end phase of your opponent's turn. This card is treated as a Dragon-Type. This card cannot be declare an attack the turn it was summoned._

* * *

"If I don't control any monsters I can summon him from my hand. And if that's the case one monster on the field loses half their attack points, and I chose Marek's Ninja!"

 _Cyborg Ninja Alpha: **(ATK: 1600 / 2 = 800)**_

"Then I set a card face-down, and end my turn." Hakuoh ended his turn.

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Marek: 4000**

 **Kitsuna: 4000**

 **Hakuoh: 5200**

* * *

Frisk 2nd Turn:

"So it's back to me, and I think I'll set another monster facedown and end my turn." Frisk mentioned before looking at her three opponents and smiling.

 **(Cue Dueling Theme: Undertale)**

Marek 2nd Turn:

Marek drew before calling, "I'll start by sacrificing my Ninja to summon Cyborg Ninja Mistral!" The female Cyborg with her spear appeared.

* * *

 _Cyborg Ninja Mistral_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _If this card battles, a defense position monster inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

The others looked at the monster calmly.

"Now Mistral attack Kitsuna's, Nina!" Marek cried. "When she attacks a monster in defense mode you take the difference as damage!"

Kitsuna cried out as her monster shattered and the two Kitsune Tokens appeared.

 **(Kitsuna: 2000)**

* * *

 _Kitsune Token_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Beast/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned through the effect of "Nina, the Twin-Tailed Kitsune"_

* * *

"Now I play Night Beam! And I think I'll use it to destroy one of Frisk's face-downs!" Marek called.

* * *

 _Night Beam_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 Set Spell/Trap your opponent controls; destroy that target. Your opponent cannot activate the targeted card in response to this card's activation.__

* * *

Frisk grunted as the card revealed itself to be Malicious Spirit Ritual.

"Now I'll use the spell card, Thunder Short, and use it's effect on Hakuoh! For each monster you have out you lose 500 points!" Marek called.

* * *

 _Thunder Short_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster they control._

* * *

Hakuoh cried out as a bolt of Lightning struck him. **(Hakuoh: 4700)**

"I end my turn." Marek ended.

Kitsuna 2nd Turn:

Kitsuna drew her card before her eyes widened and she leapt into the air excitedly. "I have an awesome idea!"

The other three looked off-guard by her sudden cheering.

"Ok, I summon Young Kitsune and use her effect to become... Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts!" Kitsuna declared confidently. "Frisk's Esper card!"

The Kitsune appeared before morphing to Frisk's Esper Card.

* * *

 _Young Kitsune_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _When this card is summoned declare one monster's name. This card is treated as the named monster as long as it is face-up on the field._

* * *

Hakuoh rose an eyebrow, "What's the total point of that Kitsuna? It doesn't inherit Zodiark's abilities."

"Wrong, I play the trap card Inscription of the Kitsune, and this gives Young Kitsune Zodiark's abilities and on top of that Frisk can't summon her copy of Zodiark." Kitsuna smiled. "I made a lot of upgrades to my deck for this duel."

* * *

 _Inscription of the Kitsune_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When this card is on the field: Target 1 "Young Kitsune" monster on the field, have it gain the effects of the monster's name you declared. Your opponent cannot summon monsters with the same name that you declared._

* * *

Frisk grunted. "So now Young Kitsune gains attack points equal to all Dark Attribute monsters on the field."

"And the only one is Dragon Priest Hevnoraak who has 2500." Hakuoh added.

"That's right, but it's enough to attack Mistral." Kitsuna grinned.

"Well I'll play the trap card, Electrocution!" Marek called playing a continuous trap.

* * *

 _Electrocution_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When your opponent attacks a Machine-Type monster on your field: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"So now whenever you attack one of my Machines you lose 500 Life Points."

Kitsuna frowned. "But your monster is still destroyed."

Mistral shattered from the Kitsune turned Esper's attack.

 **(Marek: 3600)**

 **(Kitsuna: 1500)**

"I set one card and end my turn."

Hakuoh 2nd Turn:

Hakuoh drew before nodding, "Alright. I'll start by sacrificing my Dragon Priest Hevnoraak to summon Nahagliiv, the Dragon of Red-Eyes!"

Nahagliiv appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Nahagliiv, the Dragon of Red-Eyes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _This card's effects are negated unless there is a face-up 'Sovngarde' on the field; Tribute one Dragon-Type monster, Special Summon this card from your hand. When summoned that way you do not take any effect damage. This card cannot declare an attack the turn it was summoned._

* * *

 _Young Kitsune: **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**_

"He can't attack the turn he's summoned but now I play my face-down, Dragon Devour!" Hakuoh cried.

* * *

 _Dragon Devour_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _All monsters that have their effects from "Sovngarde" are allowed to attack during the turn their summoned._

* * *

"So now as long as it's out all monsters I have gets the ability they can't attack the turn their summoned is negated."

"So now he can attack, but who's the biggest threat right now?" Frisk asked him.

"Obviously Kitsuna's Young Kitsune but it would destroy both monsters in a Double KO." Hakuoh answered. "Which means I'll attack your face-down Frisk!"

Frisk nodded as one of her monsters shattered revealing Froggit.

"Now I end my turn by setting a card." Hakuoh ended his turn.

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Marek: 3600**

 **Kitsuna: 1500**

 **Hakuoh: 4700**

* * *

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Frisk drew before frowning. "I pass."

Marek 3rd Turn:

Marek drew before grinning, "As what my dear Uncle Joey would say Lady Luck is on my side."

"That doesn't sound good." Hakuoh admitted.

"Now I remove Mistral from play to summon, Metal Gear RAY!"

One of his strongest monsters appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Metal Gear RAY_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 3150_

 _DEF: 2900_

 _This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 level 5 or higher 'Cyborg Ninja' monster from your Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. As long as this card is on the field Field Spells cannot be activated, or set. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated that targets this face-up card on the field: You can discard the same type of card (Monster, Spell, or Trap); negate the effect. If this card is successfully Special Summoned: Special Summon 1 Level 8 LIGHT monster from your deck._

* * *

Frisk shuddered seeing the monster recalling how easily it beat her once before.

"And when he's summoned I can summon a level 8 Light Attribute monster from my deck." Marek continued. "And I pick this one I recently created! Come forth Cracking Dragon!"

A red machine like dragon appeared roaring. **(ATK: 3000/DEF: 0)**

* * *

 _Cracking Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster with equal or lower Level. When your opponent Normal or Special Summons exactly 1 monster (and no other monsters are Summoned) while this monster is on the field: You can make that monster lose ATK equal to its Level x 200 (until the end of this turn), and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK lost by this effect._

* * *

"Huh, Cracking Dragon?" Kitsuna asked.

"I've never heard of that monster before." Hakuoh admitted.

"That's because I recently created." Marek explained. "You see the reason I placed that summoning on RAY is because I made it to summon the Blue-Eyes I gave Frisk. With him now at Frisk's possession I made this card to fit the condition."

Frisk nodded in understanding. "So what does he do?"

"He can't be destroyed by monsters with a level equal or lower then himself." Marek explained. "And more over to make it part of my archetype with my Burn Strategies whenever any of you summons exactly one monster it loses 200 attack points for each level it has. And moreover you take damage equal to that lose attack power."

Kitsuna looked scared seeing the monster.

"Now then RAY take down her clone of Frisk's Esper!" Marek cried.

"I play the trap Kitsune's Trick, this swaps RAY's attack points with the zero attack points of my Kitsune Token." Kitsuna called.

* * *

 _Kitsuna's Trick_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 monster your opponent controls, and 1 monster you control: Exchange their ATK until this end phase._

* * *

 _Metal Gear RAY: **(ATK: 3150 - 0)**_

 _Kitsune Token: **(ATK: 0 - 3150)**_

"Not so fast! I play another of RAY's abilities!" Marek cried. "Whenever a spell/trap or monster effect activates I can discard a card from my hand that is the same to negate it!"

He shows his Metal Gear Calling trap card in his hand before discarding it.

"Did you forget my moon?" Kitsuna asked playfully. "My traps can't be stopped."

Marek grunted before RAY shattered. **(Marek: 0600)**

"Now normally at the end of the turn my Kitsune would only have half it's attack points but my token already has zero so that doesn't apply." Kitsuna mentioned. "In other words, I destroyed your ace monster with no consequences."

"Actually Kitsuna..." Marek smirked. "RAY isn't my ace."

Kitsuna looked shocked. "Huh?"

"No. But this card here is." Marek smirked. "When you have two or more monsters on your field I can summon this! Cyborg Ninja Raiden!"

Raiden appeared on the field readying his blade.

* * *

 _Cyborg Ninja Raiden_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If your opponent controls more than 2 monsters you can Summon this card from your hand. If this card destroyed a monster by battle, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. This card cannot be targeted by Trap Effects._

* * *

"When Raiden destroys a monster you take 500 more points of damage, and he can't be effected to traps." Marek explained.

"True, but you already finished your battle phase this turn." Hakuoh pointed out.

"I know. I'll play the last card in my hand." Marek said as a blaster appeared in replacement of Raiden's blade. "Gravity Blaster can only be equipped to a Machine-Type. And he gains 400 more attack points each turn."

 **(ATK: 2100 + 400 = 2500)**

* * *

 _Gravity Blaster_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Machine-Type monster. Once per turn: You can activate this effect; it permanently gains 400 ATK. (This ATK gain remains even if this card leaves the field or if the monster becomes unaffected by card effects.) If it battles an opponent's monster, that monster's effect is negated during the Battle Phase only._

* * *

"And futhermore when he battles the monster he's battling will have their effects negated." Marek added with a smirk.

"In other words Young Kitsune's points drop to zero, so if you attack me I lose?" Kitsuna asked in shock.

"Pretty much yes." Marek answered. "I'll end my turn since my battle phase already ended."

Kitsuna 3rd Turn:

Kitsuna drew before taking a deep breath. "Then I guess it's my turn so first I play Star Changer to lower Playful Kitsune to level two. Then I'll sacrifice one of my tokens for Thousand Year Kitsune and activate Kitsune Queen's effect to summon her."

* * *

 _Thousand Year Kitsune_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 700_

 _If this card is face-up on your field "Kitsune" spell and trap cards cannot be negated but you aren't allowed to play non-"Kitsune" spell or trap cards._

* * *

 _Kitsune Queen_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 450_

 _When you summon a "Kitsune" monster, or activate a "Kitsune" Trap Card reveal this card in your hand to Special Summon it. If this card is summoned in this way, banish it when it is destroyed and add 1 "Kitsune" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _Star Changer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

The two appeared.

"Since you summoned more then 1 monster Cracking Dragon's effect can't effect you at all." Marek told her,

Kitsuna shook her head. "I summoned them one at a time, so it does effect me."

Cracking Dragon roared before firing rays.

Kitsuna flinched as her monster was hit and her points dropped.

 **(Kitsuna: 1100)**

"Ok, you brought out your ace so its my turn Marek. Level four Kitsune Queen tune with level two Playful Kitsune, level one Kitsune Token, and level five Thousand Year Kitsune!" Kitsuna declared.

Kitsune Queen turned to 4 rings as Playful Kitsune turned to 2 stars, the Token turned to 1 star, and Thousand Year Kitsune turned to 5 stars.

 **(LV: 4 + 2 + 1 + 5 = 12)**

"A level 12 Synchro Summon?" Frisk asked shocked as everyone looked on amazed.

"Divine guardian of the forests make your presence known to the world and descend in your eternal majesty! I Synchro Summon! Grace us with your presence, Kitsune Goddess!" Kitsuna chanted as a golden Kitsune with white glowing robes descended from the sky before landing in front of her.

* * *

 _Kitsune Goddess_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _1 "Kitsune" Tuner + 3+ Non-Tuner "Kitsune" monsters_  
 _Effects to be revealed._

* * *

They looked amazed before Frisk asked, "K-Kitsuna how long did you have that?"

"I've always had it, but I was saving it for this duel." Kitsuna answered. "Kitsune Goddess is my ace card, the first one I ever created, and..."

 ** _"I am Kitsuna's spirit partner."_** Kitsune Goddess finished calmly.

They all looked shocked hearing her talk. Kitsuna smiled seeing the monster before turning to Hakuoh. "I attack you!"

"Huh? Your monster doesn't have any attack points!" Hakuoh cried as Nahagliiv fired a fire ball attack.

"Kitsune Goddess' first special ability, I can activate a Kitsune spell or trap from wherever I want the first two times she battles each turn, so I play Kitsune's Trick again." Kitsuna revealed.

"Oh crap." Hakuoh paled.

"Yup, so now Kitsune Goddess gains 3000 points while Nahagliiv drops to zero." Kitsuna mentioned before pausing. "Though it's only fair we tell you another of her effects."

 ** _"As partners, if I am ever destroyed Kitsuna's points go with me. We fight together and if we lose, we fall together."_** Kitsune Goddess explained.

Nahagliiv shattered. **(Hakuoh: 1700)**

"Frisk is the only duelist here to not have less then 2000 Life points." Jaden mentioned.

 ** _"That's true, so perhaps... we should fix that?"_ **Kitsune Goddess asked Marek and Hakuoh with a playful smirk.

Frisk tensed as the two boys looked at each other.

Kitsuna smiled. "Sorry Frisk, I end my turn so now it's your turn Hakuoh, we're waiting for your ace."

Hakuoh 3rd Turn:

Hakuoh drew before saying, "I'll summon Ohadviing, Dragon of Friendship!" A new dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Ohadviing, Dragon of Friendship_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This cards effects are negated unless there is a face-up 'Sovngarde' is on the field. When there is a face-up 'Sovngarde' on the field, Special Summon this card from your hand. While this card is summoned as a 'Phantom' by 'Sovngarde' you can play this effect once per turn: When effect damage to your opponent is negated: you gain Life Points equal to that damage. This card cannot be declare an attack the turn it was summoned._

* * *

"A new dragon, interesting." Marek noted calmly.

"Next I summon Dragon Priest Krosis!" Hakuoh cried as a priest appeared on his field.

* * *

 _Dragon Priest Krosis_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This cards effects are negated unless there is a face-up 'Sovngarde' is on the field. When there is a face-up Dragon-Type monster who's effects can only be activated by 'Sovngarde' on the field, Special Summon this card on the field. This card is treated as a Dragon-Type. This card cannot be declare an attack the turn it was summoned. Once per turn: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Once per turn: While summoned as a 'Phantom' summoned by 'Sovngarde' all effect damage to your opponent becomes zero._

* * *

"Here it comes." Frisk mentioned.

"When there are two Phantoms by Sovngarde, and a Dragon Priest on my field I can summon this, and send 5 cards to my graveyard. If any of the five cards are monsters then their Phantoms here at Sovngarde." Hakuoh said discarding 5 cards which 3 were monsters, and their dragons.

At cue the three dragons appeared as Phantoms in Sovngarde, as it, and the ghostly Nahagiiv flew down, and bowed at a rising fog. "Come forth, Alduin the World Eater!" At that the fog cleared showing a pitch black dragon with blood red-eyes, and looking quite mean roaring.

* * *

 _Alduin the World Eater_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card's effects are negated unless there is a face-up 'Sovngarde' on the field. When there are 2 face-up 'Phantoms' summoned by 'Sovngarde', and a face-up 'Dragon Priest' monster on the field; Special Summon this card from your hand. If summoned that way discard the top five cards from your deck, and summon them as 'Phantoms'. For each 'Phantom' monster summoned by 'Sovngarde' on the field this card gains 500 ATK, and DEF._

* * *

"So how many points does he have right now?"

"Let's see Hevnoraak, and Nahagiiv were summoned first, and then there three cards discarded that adds to five." Hakuoh answered. "Which boosts him up to 2500."

"Wait a second, Hakuoh lost." Frisk just realized. "Cracking Dragon's special ability activated."

"Actually Frisk it won't be." Hakuoh told her. "One of the Phantoms protects me from Cracking Dragon's ability."

Frisk swallowed nervously. "Well, at least you won't beat me this turn."

"Indeed." Hakuoh answered. "I set a card, and have Alduin attack your face-down!"

It was revealed to be a second Froggit.

"Now due to my trap card my monsters can all attack!" Hakuoh reminded.

"That's right, they can." Frisk recalled.

"Now Ohadviing attack Frisk, and Krosis attack her too!" Hakuoh cried.

"I use my Butterscotch Pie." Frisk said just as the attacks hit.

 **(Frisk: 1100)**

"I'll end my turn." Hakuoh ended his turn.

* * *

 **Frisk: 1100**

 **Marek: 0600**

 **Kitsuna: 1100**

 **Hakuoh: 1700**

* * *

Frisk 4th Turn:

"Raiden, Kitsune Goddess, and Alduin. I guess I'm the only one left so I'll set one card and activate God Fusion of Sacrifice!" Frisk declared. "This fuses the three Egyptian Gods in my hand into Amun-Ra, the Heaven Bane!"

* * *

 _God Fusion of Sacrifice_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Use this card, to fuse 1 "Slifer the Sky Dragon", 1 "The Winged Dragon of Ra", and 1 "Obelisk the Tormentor" to Fusion Summon, 1 "Amun-Ra the Heaven Bane"_

* * *

The three gods appeared before fusing to create Amun-Ra roaring.

* * *

 _Amun-Ra, the Heaven Bane_

 _Divine-Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Divine-Beast/Fusion_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _"Slifer the Sky Dragon" + "The Winged Dragon of Ra" + "Obelisk the Tormentor"_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. You can only Fusion Summon this card, with "God Fusion of Sacrifice". (You do not use "Polymerization"). This card's Fusion Summon cannot be negated. This card gains 2000 ATK by the amount of cards you have in your hand. Pay 1000 Life Points: Target one monster your opponent controls, destroy it. You can tribute two monsters to destroy all monsters your opponent controls, this card can't attack the turn this ability is activated._

* * *

"Now, since my hand is empty he has no points and Cracking Dragon's effect doesn't work." Frisk reminded. "Now, I reveal Card of Sanctity!"

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

They all drew their cards.

 _Amun-Ra: **(ATK: 0 + (6 * 2000) = 12000)**_

Frisk looked at the four monsters before smiling. "I set one card and end my turn. This is it you guys, the real duel is about to begin."

Marek 4th Turn:

"You all managed to get around Cracking Dragon's effect I'm impressed." Marek admitted drawing before saying, "But I am thinking this is over."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Kitsuna asked.

"This card here. Recycling Plant." Marek told her.

* * *

 _Recycling Plant_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Machine-Type Fusion Monster, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) That monster can attack during this turn._

* * *

"Think of this like Cybernetic Fusion Support except I don't need a Polymerization with it."

All of them are stared in shock.

"So now I remove Raiden, and RAY from game to call on my archetype's strongest creation!" Marek cried. "The Mental Gear EXCELSUS!"

"EXCELSUS?" Hakuoh asked curiously.

What appeared before Marek was the EXCELSUS raising up before roaring loud.

* * *

 _Metal Gear EXCELSUS  
_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 4500_

 _1 "Metal Gear" Monster + 1 "Cyborg Ninja" Monster  
_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. This card can attack twice each battle phase._

* * *

"4500 attack points?" Hokuoh asked in shock.

"Wow." Kitsuna added nervously.

"Here's more things you need to know." Marek told them. "You take damage even in defense mode if he attacks. And he can attack up to two times per battle phase."

"That's interesting, but as the field stands I'm the only one you can attack." Hakuoh noted.

"Indeed Hakuoh." Marek continued. "However before I continue I'll play the spell called, Hidden Armory. So now I discard the top card of my deck such as Metal Gear REX, and then add an equip spell at the cost of my Normal Summon. I'll add a second Gravity Blaster, and play it."

* * *

 _Hidden Armory_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard; add 1 Equip Spell Card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand. You cannot Normal Summon/Set during the turn you activate this card._

* * *

 _EXCELSUS: **(ATK: 4500 + 400 = 4900)**_

"Trap card open, Encirclement of Fire!" Kitsuna cried. "This card forces you to skip your battle phase if I control a level eight or higher Kitsune!"

* * *

 _Enchantment of Fire_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When you control a level 8 or higher "Kitsune" monster: Your opponent must skip there battle phase. Banish this card to negate effect damage from a card effect, then inflict 1000 damage to both players._

* * *

Marek only told her, "Well alright. I'll play this spell card then. LQ-84I's Programming. While I have two Machine-Types out I can summon this monster. Blade Wolf!"

* * *

 _LQ-84I's Programming_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _While you control 2 Machine-Type Monsters: Special Summon 1 "Blade Wolf" from your Deck, or Hand._

* * *

A wolf like machine appeared on the field hooking a chainsaw to his tail.

* * *

 _Blade Wolf_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _You can Special Summon this card while you control 1 "Cyborg Ninja Raiden" but if summoned that way this's effects are negated for the next two turns. Once per turn: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each Machine-Type monster you control. During your End Phases: Reduce this card's ATK by 200. If this card is destroyed inflict damage to your opponent for this card's current ATK._

* * *

 ** _"A mechanical wolf, that's quite impressive."_** Kitsune Goddess noted.

"Once per turn he can strike 500 points of damage for each Machine I control. I am targeting Frisk for this effect!" Marek called. "GO Blade Wolf, Blade Seeking Knife!"

Blade Wold got some knifes out that are red hot before firing them at Frisk. Frisk cried out in terror before looking at her field. "I play the my other Pie."

The blades struck Frisk causing her to shudder slightly.

 **(Frisk: 1100)**

Rebecca noticed before asking Sartorius, "Hey honey is she okay?"

"It's Chara, his weapon of choice is a knife. A red blood-soaked knife." Sans answered.

Rebecca looked at her daughter with worried eyes.

"I'll set this card face-down." Marek ended. "And don't forget about Electrucution. If you attack any of my Machines you 500 points. And Blade Wolf's attack points are lowered by 200 my End Phases."

 _Blade Wolf: **(ATK: 2000 - 200 = 1800)**_

Kitsuna 4th Turn:

"I draw, and now I'll set four facedown cards to end my turn." Kitsuna said before looking at her ace card and nodding. "You're up Hakuoh."

Hakuoh 4th Turn:

Hakuoh drew, and said "I'll equip Alduin with Dragon Nails."

* * *

 _Dragon Nails_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _A Dark Dragon gains 600 ATK by this Equip Card._

* * *

 _Alduin: **(ATK: 2500 + 600 = 3100)**_

"Now attack Marek's Cracking Dragon!" Hakuoh cried taking Electricution's effect. **(Hakuoh: 1200)**

"I play my face-down, Magic Cylinder!" Marek cried.

* * *

 _Magic Cylinder_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK._

* * *

"I banish Encirclement of Fire to negate the damage from that card and deal both Frisk and Hakuoh 1000 points of damage instead." Kitsuna countered. "This duel isn't ending that quickly."

 **(Hakuoh: 0200)**

 **(Frisk: 0100)**

"And now Kitsuna's the one with the most Life Points." Yahsa told the families of the winner.

"Yup, I'm planning on winning." Kitsuna smiled.

"I'll play a face-down, and end my turn." Hakuoh ended his turn. _'Okay if Mirror Force won't work nothing will...'_

* * *

 **Frisk: 0100**

 **Marek: 0600**

 **Kitsuna: 1100**

 **Hakuoh: 0200**

* * *

Frisk 5th Turn:

Frisk drew her card before her eyes widened and she smiled.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"Chazzy, can I talk to you for a second?" Frisk asked._

 _Chazz walked to her. "What is it?"_

 _"I wanted to know if I could borrow a card for the duel." Frisk asked before whispering the card to him._

 _Chazz widen his eyes before nodding handing her the card._ _Frisk smiled before kissing and hugging him. "Thank you Chazzy."_

 _End Flashback..._

* * *

"You're right Marek, it is over." Frisk told them.

They all turned to her wondering what she has.

"I discard one card to activate Trap Booster from my hand." Frisk stated.

* * *

 _Trap Booster_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card. This turn, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand._

* * *

"Now, I play Ring of Destruction and target Blade Wolf. Now all four of us take 1800 points of damage." Frisk smiled.

* * *

 _Ring of Destruction_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Destroy 1 face-up monster and inflict damage to both players equal to its ATK._

* * *

"What? When did she get Ring of Destruction?" Jaden asked surprised.

"She asked me to borrow it, so this is what she meant." Chazz answered as the Wolf exploded.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0000**

 **Marek: 0000**

 **Kitsuna: 0000**

 **Hakuoh: 0000**

 **DRAW**

* * *

"A draw of all people." Yasha mentioned.

"Personally, I think it's the perfect ending for a match between these four." Sartorius smiled.

"What do you three think?" Serenity asked Kaiba, Mokuba, and Joey.

Joey was smiling at the outcome, Mokuba looked surprised about the draw but also proud of his nephew, and Kaiba was smirking.

Rebecca looked over at Kitsuna's family to see what they think. Her parents were smiling and her younger brothers were cheering excitedly.

"Alright I think it settles it!" Sheppard smiled. "A draw."

"It would seem so." Dr. Crowler agreed with his own smile.

Hakuoh shrugged, "My face-down card was Mirror Force."

"So if any of us tried to attack you it would have backfired on us." Frisk realized. "Then it's a good thing I didn't attack."

Hakuoh nodded as Marek smirked, "Well it maybe a draw now. But the next outcome when the four of us duel will be different."

"I don't know, I think all of us being equal is nice." Kitsuna mentioned. "You guys are some of my best friends right?"

They nodded in agreement

 _ **"Mr. Sheppard, may I make a suggestion or two?"**_ Mettaton inquired.

"Go ahead Mettaton." Sheppard answered.

 ** _"Well, these families came all this way so why don't we let them stay for the performance Frisk and I suggested, and as for right now. The duel was incredible so why not a dance to let everyone unwind?"_** Mettaton suggested.

"Oh they would love that." Sheppard smiled improving.

Mettaton smiled. **_"I agree completely."_**

"Okay tell me when your ready Mettaton." Sheppard told him.

 ** _"I should have everything ready by tonight."_** Mettaton answered. **_"Magic comes in handy."_**

Sheppard nodded.

"You did great Frisk." Alphys smiled.

Frisk giggled, "Thanks Alphys."

"So now a dance and then your performance right?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah." Frisk smiled. "I hope mommy would be able to get it."

"Of course I will." Rebecca smiled before hugging Frisk. "A small part of me wishes the accident never happened but seeing all the incredible friends you made, and the family that helped raise you into the amazing girl in front of me... it almost makes it worth it. But I wouldn't trade being with you and your father for anything."

Frisk hugged her back with a smile.

"Frisk, can we talk for a minute?" Asriel requested suddenly.

Frisk nodded walking back with him.

"What are you going to do if Chazz loses?" Asriel asked.

"...Duel Chara myself." Frisk answered.

"Frisk... if Chazz loses Chara will kill him." Asriel told her. "You can't let him go through with it."

Frisk looked down grunting.

"That's not all, I was outside earlier and... I saw them Frisk. Growing on the island, Buttercups." Asriel revealed fearfully saying the last word.

Frisk hugged her, and rubbed his back.

"Frisk... that's how he'll do it. Just to hurt you, the same way he killed himself." Asriel told her. "If Chazz loses the duel... that's what'll happen."

"Asriel..." Frisk said before started to shake.

"Frisk." Asriel said before holding her only to look down. "There's one way... when the time comes someone needs to kill me."

"W-What?" Frisk asked shocked.

Asriel nodded before looking at Frisk. "Monsters can absorb Human Souls, if I absorb Chara's and then my body and the souls are destroyed we'll both be gone forever."

"Asriel... I can't do that to you." Frisk told him. "You know I don't want my LOVE to increase."

"It doesn't have to be you Frisk, it can be anyone." Asriel told her. "But Chara fought against me before, so we'll only have one chance."

"Asriel... Please don't..." Frisk started tearing up.

"You love Chazz, Frisk, and we both know he won't win. He's too stubborn to let you fight sp its our only chance to stop Chara for good." Asriel told her. "Before the worst happens."

"He... He will win Asriel..." Frisk told him trying not to burst into tears. "Please... D-Don't make us... K-K-Kill you..."

Asriel looked at Frisk like that before closing his eyes. "... Ok, ok Frisk."

At that Frisk hugged him tight. Asriel held Frisk before letting go. "We should go back inside."

Frisk nodded as they walked back in. Chazz immediately walked over to Frisk. "What's wrong?"

"Me, and Asriel... talked about Chara..." She answered.

Chazz nodded before embracing Frisk. "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything Frisk. Though... please tell me you won't be hurt in this show."

Frisk nodded leaning into his chest. Chazz wrapped his arms around her. "... We have something in common then Frisk, well besides everything else."

Frisk only stayed silent staying in his embrace.

 ** _"Frisk darling, can you come down here for a minute?"_** Mettaton called.

Frisk walked over to him.

 ** _"Alphys asked me something rather interesting, have you seen your classmate's Souls?"_ **Mettaton inquired.

"The Fallen Children." She answered.

 ** _"Exactly, we may need to... borrow some Souls for that scene. Perfectly safely of course, but still..."_** Mettaton noted.

Frisk nodded before calling, "John, Alton, Sara, Lucy, Scotty, David!"

They all walked down to see Frisk.

 ** _"Oh, why didn't I think of that? I was thinking Jaden and the others but this makes things much easier."_** Mettaton smiled.

"I said Fallen Children." Frisk repeated to him.

 ** _"I know, I was thinking of the scene where Asgore reveals the six Souls before you prepared to fight him."_ **Mettaton clarified. **_"The Souls of the fallen children."_**

"We'll there still good for it." Frisk told him.

 ** _"That's true."_ **Mettaton smiled. **_"By the way, I think Toriel and Rebecca wanted to talk with you."_**

Frisk nodded walking to her mothers. Rebecca smiled as Toriel handed her a dress. Frisk gaped at it.

"Well you're dancing with the person you love so we thought you deserved a nice dress for the occasion." Rebecca smiled.

"Oh it's beautiful! Thanks a ton for this you two." Frisk smiled.

"Of course my child." Toriel smiled.

"Mommy if you hear anything the least I can ask is too understand." Frisk told Rebecca. "Because it sounds very insane."

Rebecca nodded. "I understand."

Frisk smiled hugging her. Rebecca hugged her back.

"I'm just so happy your back." Frisk smiled.

"I'm glad to be back Frisk." Rebecca replied before tearing up. "I just wish I could have been there for you."

Frisk started tearing up also.

"Don't cry Frisk. The past was sad but we can be happy that we're together again. You're the kindest person I know, and you care about all of your friends so much." Rebecca smiled. "Why don't you go rest until the dance, your friends probably want to spend some time with you too."

"Okay..." Frisk smiled nodding walking off.

Rebecca watched her walking off before smiling. "You raised her to be the kind of person I always knew she could be Toriel, thank you."

"My you are welcome Mrs. Kumar." Toriel smiled.

"Just Rebecca is fine." Rebecca smiled. "We're friends so we don't need to be so formal."

Toriel nodded in agreement. "Very well."

Rebecca just smiled.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the duel! Next up we see Miss Duel Academy, and see Alexis' Dueling Prowess! Be sure to review!**


	20. Miss Duel Academy!

**Hey guys. It is time for Frisk vs Alexis! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _That evening..._

Frisk arrived in the location wearing the dress.

"Frisk are you... whoa." Chazz mentioned noticing her. "You look... I mean, you're beautiful."

Frisk smiled, "Thanks Chazzy. Both Mommy, and Mom got it for me just for the occasion."

Chazz nodded as the two of them walked into the dueling stadium which had been transformed into an elegant ballroom for the dance.

"Yeah this sure is sweet." Jaden grinned holding Alexis' hand. "Ain't it Lex?"

"Yeah, it's definitely a nice change of pace." Alexis agreed. "Is this tango music?"

Frisk turned to Chazz, and smiled at him. Chazz smiled back. "Miss Kumar, may I have the first dance?"

Frisk giggled before answering, "Yes you may Mister Princeton."

Chazz smiled as the two of them walked down and started to dance together. They danced as they stared into each others eyes for several minutes as several students danced around them.

"She's so happy." Sartorius noted as he and Rebecca sat down for a moment.

Rebecca smiled, "I am glad she is Sartorius. Hey honey?"

"Yes?" Sartorius inquired turning to her.

"Just what really got you missing that made her going to Mt Ebott?" Rebecca asked him.

Sartorius looked down sadly before closing his eyes. "I changed, and not for the better."

Rebecca looked at him worried.

"Actually, I hurt Frisk badly." Sartorius said before explaining the Society of Light and what he did. "I care about Frisk deeply, but... after doing something like that no matter the reason I'm not sure if I deserve to be her father."

Rebecca looked shocked at this before hugging him, "Oh Sartorius... I'm so sorry."

He hugged her back before frowning. "I think I should tell Frisk before we leave the Island... after her story is shown to us. I'm just... I'm glad I didn't get the chance to hurt you in the same way."

Rebecca frowned, "Sartorius it's all in the past... Let's move forward for the future."

Sartorius chuckled. "You're telling me to think about the future?"

Rebecca chuckled back before telling him, "Why would I?"

"Okay everyone please pay attention!" Dr. Crowler announced on a microphone.

Everyone turned to Dr. Crowler.

"The votes for the 'Miss Duel Academy' this year have been cast!" Dr. Crowler announced. "And it seems like we have a tie this year!"

Everyone looked surprised hearing that.

"And the ones are..." Dr. Crowler pulled a vote before calling, "As per usual Miss Alexis Rhodes! And the second..." He looked before calling, "Miss Frisk Kumar!"

Frisk's eyes widened in shock. "Huh, me?"

"Yeah it seems like after everyone you've done for us several of the students sure did voted." Dr. Crowler answered.

That was when Frisk caught several of Obelisks looking at her with smirks on their faces. It didn't take her long to realize they voted for her so they can steal her from Chazz.

"And so I believe their is one way to decide who will become 'Miss Duel Academy'!" Dr. Crowler announced.

"Actually there's an easier way. You can have the title Frisk, after everything you've done you deserve it." Alexis smiled.

Frisk only looked at the Obelisks, and requested, "Uh Chazzy...?"

Chazz squeezed her hand gently. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

Frisk only nodded as she walked up to get the title as 'Miss Duel Academy'.

"Although Frisk." Alexis added. "I wouldn't object to a friendly duel anyway."

They looked as Frisk smiled, "Yeah I want to see just how strong you are ever since we met

Alexis smiled. "I may surprise you Frisk."

"You heard it folks! Alexis may have given the title to Frisk but they will still duel here!" Dr. Crowler announced.

"This should be a good match right Chazz?" Jaden asked with a grin.

"Yeah Jaden. I know that this will end in Frisk's victory." Chazz smirked at him.

"I don't know, Lex is a strong duelist." Jaden pointed out.

"You can go first Frisk." Alexis offered.

"Alright, thanks Alexis." Frisk smiled.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Life will Change by Persona 5)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Alexis: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Frisk 1st Turn:

"Ok, I start by playing two cards facedown and setting one monster facedown in defense mode."

Alexis looked on staring at her hand.

"That's all for now." Frisk mentioned.

Alexis 1st Turn:

Alexis drew, and looked "Okay I'll start by summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode!"

A girl wearing a tutu with 1000 attack points appeared giggling.

* * *

 _Cyber Tutu_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If the ATK of each monster your opponent controls is higher than the ATK of this card, this card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

"Cyber Tutu?" Frisk asked before smiling. "She looks cool."

Tutu heard it, and smiled **_"Aw thanks."_**

Frisk smiled back.

"Now I activate the spell card, Allegro Toile!" Alexis called. "With this since I just Normal Summoned a monster a spell or trap on your field is destroyed!"

* * *

 _Allegro Toile_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate only when you Normal Summon a monster. Select 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls, and destroy it._

* * *

Cyber Tutu spin before her foot shot a knife that hit Frisk's right face-down.

"Undeveloped Greed." Frisk revealed.

Alexis nodded, "Okay I now set two cards face-down, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Alexis: 4000**

* * *

Frisk 2nd Turn:

"I activate the field spell Snowdin, and end my turn with another facedown card." Frisk mentioned.

* * *

 _Snowdin_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _The turn player Special Summon any level 5 or lower monster from their hand, if you control they monsters on the field._

* * *

Alexis 2nd Turn:

Alexis drew, and told her, "Okay I'll summon Etolie Cyber in attack mode!"

A woman with curly red hair appeared with 1200 attack points.

* * *

 _Etoile Cyber_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Each time this card attacks your opponent directly, it gains 600 ATK, during the Damage Step only._

* * *

"Your monsters are really impressive looking." Frisk smiled.

"Well I have a title called 'The Queen of Obelisk Blue' years ago." Alexis smirked. "Now Etolite Cyber attack Frisk's face-down monster!"

The monster was revealed to be a familiar yellow flower.

* * *

 _Flowey the Flower_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: If this card was attacked face-down banish it, and destroy 1 card your opponent controls._

* * *

"Flowey the Flower has 1200 defense points." Frisk mentioned.

"Well since I didn't destroy him his flip effect can't go through." Alexis nodded.

"True, but he does protect my life points." Frisk smiled.

"I'll end my turn with one card face-down." Alexis ended her turn.

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Alexis: 4000**

* * *

Frisk 3rd Turn:

"Ok Alexis, I play Polymerization and use it to fuse Flowey the Flower with Asgore, King of Monsters in order to Fusion Summon Asriel Dreemurr." Frisk smiled.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

Asriel in his card form appeared ready.

* * *

 _Asriel Dreemurr_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3550_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _"Flowey the Flower" + "Asgore, King of Monsters"_

 _This card must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. If this card destroys a monster, draw one card. If this card would be destroyed remove 1 card in your hand from play instead._

* * *

"Next I play the equip spell Chaos Sabre, and now for every spell and trap on my field Asriel gains 800 attack points." Frisk smiled. "I have three facedown cards and Chaos Sabre so that's 3200 points."

* * *

 _Chaos Sabre_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Must only be equipped to "Asriel Dreemurr". The equipped monster gains 800 ATK, for every card in your Spell/Trap Zone. If Chaos Sabre is destroyed chose which card on the field to destroy._

* * *

 _Asriel Dreemurr: **(ATK: 3550 + (800 * 4) = 6750)**_

"Oh wow!" Alexis gaped.

Frisk smiled before pausing. "I end my turn."

"What? Why didn't she attack?" Syrus asked surprised.

"Alexis has facedown cards, and Frisk placed quite a few resources into summoning Asriel. It stands to reason she's being cautious before attacking." Bastion answered.

Alexis 3rd Turn:

Alexis drew before saying, "Okay I'll equip Cyber Tutu with the spell Angel Wings."

Cyber Tutu grew wings.

* * *

 _Angel Wing_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _When the equipped monster inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, inflict 300 damage to your opponent. When this face-up card is sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card._

* * *

"And since you have a monster with more attack points she can attack you directly!"

Tutu spin charging at Frisk. Frisk only smiled. "I play Toriel's Judgment to stop your attack."

* * *

 _Toriel's Judgement_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When you control "Snowdin" negate your opponent's attack._

* * *

 _Asriel Dreemurr: **(ATK: 6750 - 800 = 5950)**_

The Tutu pouted trailing back. **_"That was totally unfair."_**

"It was completely fair." Frisk replied.

"She just hates it when her acts are interrupted." Alexis told her. "But now I'll play my own field spell, Ritual Sanctuary!"

Frisk frowned as her field spell was destroyed and replaced with Alexis' field spell.

* * *

 _Ritual Sanctuary_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _You can discard 1 Spell Card to add 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"So now Frisk the two of us can discard a spell card to add a Ritual Spell card to our hand." Alexis explained to her.

Frisk nodded in understanding only to suddenly shudder. Alexis noticed, and soon gets it _'Oh Chara...'_

"Well I'll just used my field spell's effect." Alexis told her. "I discard Undeveloped Greed to add Machine Angel Ritual to my hand! Next I'll activate Machine Angel Ritual to tribute Cyber Prima, and Cyber Gymnast to summon Cyber Angel Dakini!"

* * *

 _Machine Angel Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels exactly equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon._

* * *

A woman holding several weapons appeared.

* * *

 _Cyber Angel Dakini_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _This card only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Machine Angel Ritual". When this card is Special Summoned, your opponent selects and destroys 1 of their monsters. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And her ability strikes hard Frisk. For you see when summoned a monster on your field is destroyed!" Alexis explained.

"I play a trap card, Heart Locket H!" Frisk countered as Asriel blocked Dakini's attack.

* * *

 _Heart Locket H_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When your opponent activates an effect, or declares an attack against 1 "Angel of Death, Asriel", or 1 "Asriel Dreemurr" you control: Banish 1 "Malicious Spirit - Chara" to negate that effect or attack._

* * *

"What the?" Alexis asked surprised.

"This trap activates when Asriel Dreemurr, or Angel of Death Asriel is targeted for an effect or attack. I banish Malicious Spirit - Chara from my deck to negate your card's attack or effect." Frisk explained.

 _Asriel Dreemurr: **(ATK: 5950 - 800 = 5150)**_

 _'Well she can no longer access a Ritual...'_ Alexis thought looking at her hand. "Your turn Frisk.

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Alexis: 4000**

* * *

Frisk 4th Turn:

Frisk drew her card before looking surprised. "I send Double Fusion to the graveyard to activate Ritual Sanctuary's effect."

 _'Huh?'_ Alexis thought. "But you banished Malicious Spirit - Chara so you can't summon him."

Before widening her eyes, "Unless..."

"Unless I have another Ritual Monster. I add the Ritual Spell Shinato's Ark to my hand!" Frisk said.

"Shinato's Ark!" Jaden cried remembering his experience with Shinato in his duel with Noah in the GX Tournament.

* * *

 _Shinato's Ark_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane". You must also Tribute monsters whose total Levels equal 8 or more from the field or your hand._

* * *

"Now, I activate Shinato's Ark and send Photoshop Flowey to the graveyard in order to Ritual Summon Shinato, King of a Higher Plane!" Frisk declared.

Her ace from way back appeared smiling with 3300 attack points ready.

* * *

 _Shinato, King of a Higher Plane_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy/Ritual_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card, "Shinato's Ark". When this monster attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of their Life Points, and you gain the same amount._

* * *

"You can't win without taking risks, so Shinato attack Cyber Angel Dakini!" Frisk declared.

The angel attacked as Alexis grunted. **(Alexis: 3400)**

Frisk looked at Alexis before closing her eyes. "Now Asriel Dreemurr attacks!"

The monster charged as Alexis then cried, "Trap card, Doble Passe! This changed your attack to a direct one, and Cyber Tutu can attack you directly! And I also play my other face-down to chain it with Hallowed Life Barrier! By discarding a card all damage I take by your cards or effects becomes zero!"

* * *

 _Doble Passe_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack on a face-up Attack Position monster you control: Make your opponent's attack a direct attack instead and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the attack target you control. Also, that monster you control can attack your opponent directly during your next turn._

* * *

 _Hallowed Life Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Discard 1 card from your hand. This turn, any damage you take from your opponent's cards and effects becomes 0._

* * *

Frisk's eyes widened as Asriel's attack failed and Cyber Tutu kicked her sending her onto her back.

 **(Frisk: 3000)**

"I end my turn with one facedown card.

 _Asriel Dreemurr: **(ATK: 5150 + 800 = 5950)**_

"Their's also one thing." Alexis told her. "When the monster equip with Angel Wings inflicts damage you lose an extra 300."

Frisk's eyes widened.

 **(Frisk: 2700)**

Alexis 4th Turn:

Alexis drew, and nodded "I now play the equip spell, Fulfillment of the Contract!" **(Alexis: 2600)**

* * *

 _Fulfillment of the Contract_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Pay 800 Life Points. Select 1 Ritual Monster from your Graveyard, Special Summon it, and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, remove the equipped monster from play._

* * *

Frisk nodded recognizing the card.

Dakini appeared back on Alexis' field.

"Now Frisk which one will it be?" Alexis asked her.

Frisk looked between her two monsters before closing her eyes. "I choose Asriel Dreemurr, but that activates the effect of Chaos Sabre and when it's destroyed I can destroy a card on the field. I destroy Dakini!"

The two shattered.

"Due to the effect of Fulfillment of the Contract when the monster equipped with it is destroyed it's banished." Alexis told her.

Frisk nodded calmly.

"Now I play the spell Polymerization to fuse both Eolite Cyber, and Blader Skater to summon Cyber Blader!"

Alexis' fusion ace appeared on the field ready.

* * *

 _Cyber Blader_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 800_

 _"Etoile Cyber" + "Blade Skater"_

 _A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. While your opponent controls only 1 monster, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. While your opponent controls only 2 monsters, double this card's ATK. While your opponent controls only 3 monsters, negate the effects of your opponent's Spell, Trap, and Effect Monsters._

* * *

"Cyber Blader, she looks amazing." Frisk smiled.

"Now I'll equip her with Fusion Weapon!" Alexis cried as a spear appeared on Cyber Blader.

* * *

 _Fusion Weapon_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Level 6 or lower Fusion Monster. The equipped monster gains 1500 ATK and DEF._

* * *

 **(ATK: 2100 + 1500 = 3600)**

"3600?" Frisk asked in shock.

"Now Cyber Tutu direct attack!" Alexis cried.

Frisk took the kick again.

 **(Frisk: 1400)**

"Wait I'm lost. Wasn't Frisk suppose to be at 1700?" Syrus asked.

"You forgot Angel Wings." Zane mentioned.

"Now Cyber Blader attack Shinato!" Alexis cried.

Shinato shattered.

 **(Frisk: 1100)**

"Okay I play my spell card Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Alexis said drawing her cards which were Pure Pupil, and Mind on Air.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"I place one card face-down, and end my turn!"

 _'Okay once she summons a level 6 monster I can use A Rival Appears to summon Mind on Air so she can reveal her hand, and then I can use Pure Pupil to tribute Cyber Tutu to destroy it, and finally use Cyber Blader to finish this...'_ Alexis thought formulating a plan.

* * *

 **Frisk: 1100**

 **Alexis: 2600**

* * *

Frisk 5th Turn:

Frisk drew before looking at Alexis. "Ok, this is my last move Alexis if it doesn't work I lose the duel. I activate Approached Snowdin to add Snowdin from my Graveyard to my hand. Then I'll activate it."

* * *

 _Approached Snowdin_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 "Snowdin" from your Deck, or Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

Alexis watched as her field spell shattered while Snowdin appeared again.

"Now I use Snowdin to summon Sans the Skeleton in attack mode." Frisk stated.

The skeleton appeared with a grin.

* * *

 _Sans the Skeleton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Zombie/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2700_

 _When this card attacks a monster, you roll a dice. If you get a one, three, or five this card destroys the monster. If this card is destroyed shuffled it to your deck instead._

* * *

"Alexis, how many monsters are in your graveyard?" Frisk asked.

Alexis looked confused but counted. "Four. Cyber Petit Angel, Cyber Gymnast, Etolite Cyber, and Blader Staker."

Frisk nodded. "Just enough, I equip Sans with the Gaster Blaster spell card, giving him 300 points for every monster in your graveyard."

* * *

 _Gaster Blaster_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _This card can only be equipped to "Sans the Skeleton". As long as it's in play the equipped monster gains 300 ATK for each monster in the opponent's Graveyard. If this card was destroyed by a card effect, banish one Spell Card to negate that effect._

* * *

 _Sans the Skeleton: **(ATK: 2500 + (4 * 300) = 3700)**_

"Sans attacks Cyber Tutu. If this works, I deal 2700 points of damage."

 _'Dang it Pure Pupil, and A Rival Appears won't help...'_ Alexis thought grunting.

A roll of the dice appeared as it rolled. The first roll bounced before landing on a four. They waited for the other roll. The die bounced before landing on a one. Sans smirked as he fired a Gaster Blaster at Cyber Tutu. Frisk watched nervously as the attack fired. The Tutu took the attack full force before shattering.

 _Sans: **(ATK: 3700 + 300 = 4000)**_

"I end my turn." Frisk said quietly. _'That was way too close, if I didn't destroy Cyber Tutu I would have lost.'_

Alexis 5th Turn:

Alexis drew before looking, _'I'm done...'_

"I pass." Alexis told her.

Frisk looked surprised seeing that.

* * *

 **Frisk: 1100**

 **Alexis: 2600**

* * *

Frisk 6th Turn:

 _'Alexis...'_ Frisk thought. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Cyber Tutu."

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

Alexis looked confused as her monster appeared on Frisk's field looking confused.

"Ok, level five Sans the Skeleton tune with level three Cyber Tutu!" Frisk called out.

"Synchro..." Kitsuna gasped seeing the summoning she created was being used by Frisk.

 **(LV: 3 + 5 = 8)**

"I Synchro Summon, Six Soul Sans!" Frisk declared as the Goldly Sans appeared.

* * *

 _Six Soul Sans_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Zombie/Synchro_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 2550_

 _"Sans the Skeleton" + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters  
_

 _When Synchro Summoned draw three cards from your deck, and discard two of them, and if their both monster cards destroy two of your opponent's cards._

* * *

"Wait a minute when was Sans a Tuner?" Jaden asked never noticing that detail.

"Huh, now that you mention it I don't know." Chazz admitted. "Has he always been one and we just never realized?"

"Well uh actually for some reason I accidentally placed the word 'Tuner' in his monster-type with no meaning at all." Frisk answered.

"Seriously?" Syrus asked in shock.

"Yeah but for some reason it fits." Frisk added sheepishly.

"So what does your Synchro Monster do?" Alexis asked as they never seen what it's abilities are aside from it being a 4000 point attacker.

"I draw three cards and discard two and if they're both monsters I destroy two cards." Frisk answered before revealing Mettaton EX and Mettaton Neo.

"Wait what?" Alexis asked shocked.

"I destroy Cyber Blader, and your facedown." Frisk stated.

Alexis' Fusion Monster chattered as Pure Pupil shattered with it.

"Six Soul Sans attack." Frisk declared.

The Synchro Sans attacked as Alexis smiled closing her eyes.

* * *

 **Frisk: 1100**

 **Alexis: 0000**

 **Frisk wins the duel!**

* * *

Frisk walked to Alexis with a smile before offering her hand. "That was a great duel."

Alexis smiled taking her hand. "You know if you were a Obelisk Blue instead of a Ra Yellow on our freshmen year you would've been 'Queen of Obelisk Blue' instead of me."

Frisk blushed hearing that. "I don't think I could handle that."

"Well everyone let's give these proud ladies a applause!" Dr. Crowler announced.

The entire room erupted into applause and cheers.

"We gave them quite a show." Frisk smiled.

"We definitely did." Alexis smiled before looking to the side. "You've got a bit of a fan club Frisk."

Frisk looked to see where Alexis is looking at. A group of Obelisk Blue's were looking at her with smiles though a few of them had less than friendly looks on their faces. Frisk felt a bit uncomfortable at the less friendly ones.

"Uh I think they voted for me so they can take from me from Chazz." She whispered to Alexis.

Alexis nodded in understanding. "Probably, though I wouldn't worry."

As she said that Alexis gestured to where Sans and Chazz were talking before a bucket of dark red paint floated over the less friendly obelisks only to dump the paint all over them. Frisk started laughing at that.

"Frisk, can you come over here for a minute?" Sartorius inquired.

Frisk looked before walking to him, "Yes daddy?"

"Frisk... it's about what I did to you in your second year." Sartorius admitted sadly.

Frisk looked concerned before telling him, "Daddy it's alright... It's in the past now..."

"Your mother said the same thing but still... that doesn't make it right. With everything I've done and how long your mother's been gone, perhaps you should be Frisk Dreemurr instead of Frisk Kumar." Sartorius said quietly. "Toriel and your friends raised you far more than we ever did."

"Daddy..." She buried her head against her father's chest.

"I love you Frisk, but your mother and I hurt you badly. To be honest, it's hard for me to remember you smiling as often before you met these Monsters." Sartorius smiled. "I'm not saying you can't come to me and Rebecca if you need anything because you always can, whenever you want to need anything, but... you were raised by Toriel, not us."

"You guys did... Long ago before mommy had that accident." Frisk told him with tears creeping up.

Sartorius just held Frisk. "That aside, should your mother and I expect you to be hurt in this performance of yours?"

Frisk shook her head no,

"Ok." Sartorius nodded before closing his eyes. "I worry about you."

Frisk hugged him again. "Mommy please tell Daddy it will be okay."

"He knows Frisk, it's just... we're your parents and so we'll always worry." Rebecca admitted. "It's what parents do."

Frisk smiled as her tears picked back up, "I know."

Suddenly Sartorius' eyes widened as he coughed up blood before looking down to see a knife in his chest.

"D-Daddy...!" Frisk cried shocked at this.

Toriel, Papyrus, and Alphys all immediately ran to him and started trying to heal the wound as Sans eye started to glow violently.

"Is he okay!?" Jaden asked shocked.

"He should be, if a monster was hit like that they would die but humans are stronger than we are." Alphys answered.

Frisk started tearing in going in Rebecca's arms. Rebecca was tearing up too but held her daughter close.

"Frisk..." Chazz started before just looking down without saying anything else.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Sartorius was unconscious while all of Frisk's family and friends were in the infirmary with her.

"Is he gonna make it?" Frisk chocked trying not to burst into tears.

"Barely, but yes. If your friends hadn't acted when they did... They saved his life Frisk." nurse Fontaine answered.

Frisk started crying tears of joy before starting to cry, "Oh thank goodness!"

Rebecca held Frisk close letting her cry as long as she needed.

"We owe you guys so much, if there's any way we can repay you for what you did back there just let us know." Chazz said to Papyrus.

"AH NO PROBLEM HUMAN CHAZZ!" Papyrus smiled. "THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS GLAD TO HAVE HELPED HUMAN FRISK BY HELPING HER FATHER FAST!"

Chazz just smiled. "You really are great."

Papyrus gave out his usual, "NEH HEH HEH!"

 ** _"Frisk..."_** said a voice from the corner of the room.

The crying girl looked over who was calling her.

It was Yubel who looked incredibly guilty.

"Y-Yubel...?" Frisk stammered.

 ** _"I'm... I'm so sorry Frisk, what happened to your father is entirely my fault."_** Yubel apologized before looking down.

"H-How is it...?" Frisk asked her.

 _ **"I taught Chara how to fight back using knives, stabbing, slashing... and throwing them to injure or kill people who would try and hurt the Supreme King or me. I'm the one who taught him the skills he used to attack your father, I'm sorry Frisk."**_ Yubel apologized again.

Frisk looked at her before telling her to where only Yubel can hear, "...I forgive you."

Yubel's eyes widened before she started to tear up and disappear. Frisk went back to Rebecca's arms.

"Hey Frisk, you mind if I... if we talk for a second?" Sans requested before adding. "In private."

Frisk looked at him nodding as they walked back.

"Frisk, do you remember anything about that door you saw underground?" Sans asked. "The one with the strange monster behind it?"

Frisk thinks about it.

"The thing is, that monster was scattered across space and time. Not exactly dead but, not existing." Sans answered. "Though, the thing is as a result he exists in every possible second at the same time while existing in none of them at the same time. It's complicated but what I'm saying is any possible event that could occur at any time, he's seen and so have I."

"Is he a threat?" Frisk asked him.

"Maybe, maybe not." Sans replied before looking down. "It's just... when I say any possible event that includes well... every event opposite to the ones we've gone through. You get what I'm saying Frisk?"

Frisk nodded. Sans nodded quietly before grinning. "I need to make sure I have my Whoopee Cushion ready for out 'Meeting' right?"

Frisk only rolled eyes though giggled.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

"Why is this happening?" Sartorius asked as for the fourth time in a row he flipped over three blank cards.

"Sartorius?" Rebecca asked him worried.

"I'm trying to foresee the outcome of Chazz and Chara's battle but whenever I try... I can't see anything. This is the first time this has happened Rebecca, and I don't know why." Sartorius admitted before turning to his wife. "I want to be able to reassure Frisk that the person she loves will be safe but... all this is doing is causing me to fear that he may not survive."

Rebecca grunted before saying, "Well... At least we can try to make sure he stays safe."

Sartorius nodded quietly. "Rebecca, there's something else... I was able to get a distorted reading but I want to hope with all my heart it isn't true. I saw Frisk's... No she's changed destiny so many times it isn't important. All that is important is that we're..."

Sartorius winced suddenly before placing a hand on his chest.

"Sartorius take it easy." Rebecca told him.

Sartorius took a deep breath before nodding and smiling. "You're right, the last thing Frisk would want is for me to collapse during their performance."

Rebecca smiled nodding.

"Good night Rebecca." Sartorius smiled kissing her.

"Good night Sartorius." Rebecca smiled kissing him back.

* * *

 **Well that's it for the 'Miss Duel Academy' chapter here! Next time will be a regular day here. Be sure to review!**


	21. New Day of Peace!

**Hey guys. It is time for a day with the group! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _The next morning..._

"Come on Papyrus, is that all you can do?" Undyne questioned dodging some bones on the edge of the island.

"ALRIGHT UNDYNE BLUE MEANS STOP!" Papyrus called firing some Blue Bones.

"Blue means... Doesn't he mean red?" Blair asked them.

"Nope." Frisk smiled as Undyne instantly stopped moving as the bones passed by her.

"Ok, my turn." Undyne grinned as Papyrus' body turned slightly green and spears flew in from every direction.

Papyrus avoided the spears with almost good ease.

"Alright, that's enough for now." Undyne mentioned.

apyrus nodded, "OH MAN THERE IS NOTHING BETTER THEN TRAINING FOR THE ROYAL GUARD!"

"Except there is no royal guard anymore. You're training to help protect monsters and humans." Undyne reminded him.

 _"Um... Frisk?"_ asked a timid voice.

They looked to see who was calling her. It was a ghost wearing headphones.

"Napstoolbook?" Frisk smiled as everyone looked fearful except those who know him.

"A g-g-ghost?" Syrus asked terrified.

 _"Oh, did I scare your friend?"_ Napstablook asked sadly. _"I'm sorry, I can go now."_

"No no!" Frisk told him. "It's alright I just haven't warned him your a ghost."

Napstablook looked at Frisk before nodding quietly. _"Um... Mettaton asked me to make something and I wanted to know your opinion on it."_

As he said that Napstablook used his magic hand Frisk a pair of headphones. Frisk looked over, and listened. Napstablook waited to see what she thought.

"Oh yeah this is good!" Frisk smiled.

Napstablook smiled. _"Mettaton said it could help for tomorrow's show."_

"Well he sure is right about that Nap." Frisk smiled.

Napstablook smiled slightly before floating off. _"I'll let him know."_

Frisk nodded smiling. Suddenly an explosion occurred in the distance.

"What was that?" Syrus asked shocked.

The group ran towards the explosion only to see Frisk's four parents smiling.

Sartorius and Rebecca: 4300

Asgore and Toriel: 1400

"Ok Toriel, that ends my turn." Rebecca smiled.

"Oh it's just Frisk's parents both biological, and adoptive dueling." Bastion told them.

"Sweet." Jaden grinned.

"But is daddy even well enough to get out of bed?" Frisk asked worried.

"I'm ok Frisk." Sartorius reassured her. "Don't worry."

"So who's turn is it?" Atticus asked.

"Toriel's." Rebecca answered.

Toriel ? Turn:

Toriel drew seeing it has 3 pieces of Exodia in her hand along with Dharc, the Dark Chamer, Lyna, the Light Charmer, and finally Book of Taiyou.

"What are you planning?" Rebecca asked curiously.

"I'll summon a face-down monster, and then play Book of Taiyou!" Toriel called.

The monster was revealed to be Luna, the Light Charmer.

"And since she was flipped a light attribute monster goes on our field!" Toriel called.

"You mean my Light Ruler." Sartorius frowned.

Lyna giggled before casting a small spell at Light Ruler. Suddenly Sartorius smirked. "I use his effect, giving up 1000 points to negate that effect."

 _Light Ruler: **(ATK: 4000 - 1000 = 3000)**_

Lyna cried out shattering as Toriel grunted at this. "Well I still got Call of the Haunted to summon Ganbara Knight!"

A knight with two shields as arms appeared with no attack points. "Your move."

Sartorius ? Turn:

Sartorius drew before smiling. "I activate the spell card Ace of Sword and use its effect on Asgore's Caius, the Shadow Monarch."

They both grunted as the sword appeared.

"If it lands right-side up we win, if it lands upside down Rebecca and I take 2400 points of damage." Sartorius mentioned.

Asgore cried, "Stop that card!"

It slowed before landing upside down.

 **(Sartorius and Rebecca: 1900)**

"I set one card and end my turn with the Exchange Spell card." Sartorius mentioned before turning to Rebecca showing her the card in his hand.

Rebecca took it before showing him her hand. Sartorius took Monster Reborn before nodding. "Your move Asgore."

Asgore ? Turn:

Asgore drew before nodding, "I'll tribute Gaius to summon, Ehther the Heavenly Monarch!"

His most powerful Monarch appeared on the field ready.

"So this duel is nearly over." Rebecca noted.

"Now I send two differently named Monarch Spell or traps to the graveyard, and summon Gragmarg the Rock Monarch!" His rock monarch appeared on the field.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Jaden asked Frisk.

"Who knows?" Frisk asked.

"Asgore, Toriel, this duel is going to end on Rebecca's next turn." Sartorius smiled.

"Let's find out," Asgore told him. "I end my turn,"

Gragmarg vanished.

Rebecca ? Turn:

"Ok Asgore." Rebecca nodded before turning to Sartorius and nodding. "I sacrifice Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler, Guardian Angel Joan, and Arcana Force I - The Magician. I summon Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler!"

"Huh?" They asked as a dark version of Light Ruler appeared.

"This is my other ace monster." Sartorius revealed as the card began spinning.

Toriel called, "Stop!"

The card slowed before landing right-side up.

"Ok, now the Dark Ruler can attack twice." Rebecca revealed. "First I attack Ehther the Heavenly Monarch."

The ruler attacked destroying Ehther. **(Asgore & Toriel: 0200)**

"Now, attack them directly!" Rebecca declared.

Toriel pointed at her monster which was Ganbara Knight.

"Facedown card, Fairy's Blessing." Rebecca revealed. "Your monster returns to your hand and you gain life points equal to twice it's attack points."

"And Ganbara Knight doesn't have any." Toriel said as Call f the Haunted shattered,

"Good game you two, it was fun." Rebecca smiled.

Asgore & Toriel: 0000

Winner Rebecca & Sartorius.

"That was a sweet duel." Jaden smiled.

"Yeah it is." Frisk smiled. "All four of them did great."

"Frisk Kumar, could you please come with me for a moment?" Dr. Crowler requested walking up to her.

"Huh?" Frisk asked before walking over to him, "Yes Dr. Crowler?"

"The chancellor wants to speak with you about graduation." Dr. Crowler explained. "You, and the others."

Frisk nodded understanding.

"You're all technically entitled to graduation matches and so he wanted to ask if you've decided on opponents." Dr. Crowler told her.

"You mean like how Zane chose his?" Frisk asked him.

"Exactly." Dr. Crowler nodded.

"Well I already know who I will pick." Frisk smiled.

Dr. Crowler smiled. "Then you just need to let Chancellor Shepard know."

Frisk nodded understanding.

The two of them walked off. They walked on before entering Sheppard's office.

"Oh Frisk, have you come to a decision?" Sheppard inquired.

"Yep. I decided for my Match to be Chazz." Frisk smiled.

"I had a feeling, then that makes all seven of you." Sheppard noted calmly.

Frisk nodded agreeing.

"Now, I'm sure your friends want to see you so why don't you run back to them?" Dr. Crowler suggested with a smile.

"Yes sir." Frisk smiled nodding before running off.

* * *

 _Later that day..._

Frisk was walking through a hallway when she suddenly heard music.

"Huh?" She listened on.

It sounded like piano music. Curious she looked to see who was making it. It was Undyne and Rebecca. Frisk listened with a smile. Rebecca was singing a song from when Frisk was a little girl and Undyne was playing the piano along with her. Frisk continued listening with tears of joy building.

"Huh, Frisk?" Syrus asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I happen to caught these two." Frisk answered.

Syrus paused and listened. "Wow."

They continued listening on. A few minutes later the music stopped.

"That was amazing Mrs. Kumar." Undyne smiled.

"Thanks." Rebecca smiled.

Frisk started clapping for them. The two of them looked surprised before turning.

"What are you punks doing here?" Undyne asked suspiciously before smiling.

"I heard you playing Undyne." Frisk smiled.

Undyne just nodded. "Well it's getting late and we have a big day tomorrow."

Frisk nodded agreeing.

* * *

 _That night..._

Frisk was turning in her sleep as a strange nightmare entered her head.

* * *

 _She was watching as her body moved through the Judgment Hall only to start fighting Sans._

 _"Heh... Hey kid." Sans greeted._

 _The Frisk in the dream didn't say anything but drew a knife as a cold smirk appeared on her face._

 _"The birds are singing." Sans said before his eye glowed. "But your in for a bad time."_

 ** _(Enter Battle!)_**

 ** _(Battle Theme: Megalovania)_**

* * *

Frisk woke up screaming at that. Rebecca woke up with a jerk hearing her before asking, "Frisk!? Frisk are you okay!?"

Frisk was shaking violently in fear. Rebecca hugged her daughter, Frisk started sobbing and clinging to Rebecca.

Rebecca rubbed her back as she shoothe, "It's okay Frisk... Shh..."

Frisk just continued to cry and tremble. Rebecca stayed where she is comforting her daughter. "Frisk... What was it...?"

Frisk looked up at Rebecca. "Mommy..."

She couldn't finish her sentence before breaking out into sobs again. Rebecca continued comforting her daughter. Frisk slowly started to calm down. "Mommy, I need to talk to Sans by ourselves."

"Okay honey." Rebecca nodded.

Frisk nodded trying to stop crying as she walked to Sans and Papyrus' room.

"Sans, Sans are you awake?" Frisk asked nervously.

Sans was shown to be snoozing before one of his eyes opened, "What are you doing up so late kid?"

"I had a nightmare... it was when you judged me but..." Frisk started before swallowing nervously. "I was covered in dust, and we were about to fight."

Sans sat up, and asked "That so huh? Well kid I think it must be the GENOCIDE."

"I'm scared... why am I dreaming of that now?" Frisk asked fearfully. "It isn't going to happen is it?"

"If it is we would be at Mt. Ebott right now kid." Sans answered. "I think Chara is messing with your mind."

Frisk looked uncertain and terrified. "What if he wins Sans, I don't know if I can beat him anymore."

As she said that Frisk's soul appeared and started to grow dull. Sans looked startled before saying, "Hey kid don't worry. If you, and Jaden can beat him then Chazz, and you can again."

"But what if I can't? Chara is so strong... he beat Trueman in one move, and I'm not good enough." Frisk admitted. "I'm afraid Sans, I just got mommy back but..."

"Don't worry kid." Sans told her. "He may have gotten better but then again so did you."

Frisk shook her head as tears started to form and her Soul turned a dull gray. "I can't do it Sans, Chazzy is going to get hurt and I can't win. I love you guys so much but I can't do it."

"We're all their behind you kid." Sans assured her. "Me, Paps, Jaden, Chazz, and everyone else."

Frisk just looked at Sans with tears in her eyes before leaving the room. They walked to get on the performance.

* * *

 _Afterwards.._

They were finished, and looked at the reactions. Every single person had their mouths open wide in shock.

"It may sound crazy." Frisk smiled. "But I assure you all it's true."

"Frisk..." Rebecca started before running down and hugging her.

Frisk hugged her back.

"Frisk, why didn't you tell us you want through all of that?" Chazz asked walking up to her. "I mean... you could have died so many times. That's it I am dealing with Chara. You've done enough Frisk, more than enough."

"Chazz..." Frisk trailed off. "Just make sure to stay careful."

Chazz smiled. "Don't worry."

"He's right, Chazz is a strong duelist and he won't get hurt because he has to stay with you." Jaden added.

Frisk nodded smiling.

"Feeling better to be with all your friends Frisk?" Sans asked.

Frisk nodded smiling.

Sans nodded. "Glad to hear it, you're a great kid. Actually, you aren't a kid anymore are you?"

"Nope close to a grown up young woman." Frisk smiled.

"That's true." Sans smiled before looking up. "You know, ever since we've gotten to the surface I've been a lot less lazy. I blame you for that one kid."

"Should I get you back to being the lazybones you are?" Frisk giggled.

"As much as I would love that... I'm starting to get used to this." Sans replied. "Besides, if I slept all the time I would miss all the great stuff that's been happening these past few years. You and Chazz falling in love, the other kids showing up healthy, you reuniting with your dad, your mom coming back, just to name a few."

"Well I'm glad that you are supporting me all this time Sans." Frisk smiled.

"I'll support you as long as you need Frisk." Sans replied. "Though it's getting kind of late and I have something to do for tomorrow. You try and get some sleep tonight, you deserve it."

"Thanks Sans." Frisk smiled nodding.

Sans just smiled. Frisk walked off to get some rest.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

Frisk didn't notice as her alarm clock didn't go off. Rebecca walked in, and raise an eyebrow as she thought, _'Shouldn't her alarm clock be active right now?'_

That's when someone tapped her shoulder and she turned to see Sans.

"Not today, let the kid sleep as long as she wants." Sans told her.

"Did you sabotage her alarm clock?" Rebecca whispered as they walked out.

"Me, sabotage?" Sans asked feigning shock. "Guilty, I might have teleported the alarm clock into another room."

Rebecca only rolled her eyes but giggled walking off.

* * *

 _Four hours later..._

Frisk was sleeping. Rebecca walked in again. "Ok Frisk, time to wake up."

Frisk stirred before yawning waking up before pausing, and looking around before looking at her alarm clock.

"Sans moved it, it's 1:00 Frisk." Rebecca told her. "He decided to let you sleep in today."

"He let me overslept?" Frisk asked shocked.

"He told everyone you were talking the day off and they were all ok with it." Rebecca reassured her. "Although everyone probably wants to see you."

Frisk nodding agreeing rubbing her left eye.

"Come on, lets go find the others." Rebecca smiled.

Frisk nodded as Rebecca walked off. Frisk went to follow before started to cough though it was only a little.

"Frisk?" Rebecca asked turning to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah something just caught in my throat I'm okay." Frisk assured.

"Well, if you're sure." Rebecca mentioned. "Oh, but you could have mentioned you have two boys fighting over you."

"Huh?" Frisk asked surprised.

"Chazz Princeton, and Adrian Gecko." Rebecca explained.

"Oh I know Adrian." Frisk giggled. "Let's say he had a crush on me last year, and protected the Sacred Beasts for me, and nearly died against Chara."

Rebecca looked shocked. "He did that?"

Frisk nodded.

"It sounds like he really does love you Frisk." Rebecca mentioned. "Did you tell him if you feel the same way or not?"

"I told him I was with Chazz." Frisk answered.

Rebecca nodded in understanding as they walked out to see Chazz, Sans, and Alphys talking.

"Chazz?" Frisk asked him.

"Huh, oh hey Frisk." Chazz smiled.

"Mommy told me you, and Adrian we're fighting over me." Frisk mentioned.

"Fighting? Oh that, Adrian was just yelling at me because I'm going to be defeating Chara. We aren't fighting Frisk." Chazz mentioned.

"Just make sure you stay careful when the time comes okay?" Frisk asked him.

"Ok, I'll be careful. But I'm beating him so you don't have to worry." Chazz smiled.

Frisk nodded at that. Chazz smiled seeing Frisk nod.

"So what were you three talking about?" Frisk asked him.

Chazz looked at Frisk. "This."

As he said that Chazz's SOUL appeared. Frisk looked startled, "That... That SOUL."

"Frisk..." Chazz started before looking down.

"What... SOUL is it?" Frisk asked him.

"Sans and Alphys said it's a SOUL of Love, but... it's impossible to be born with this one." Chazz answered.

Frisk hugged him, "You are sure lucky to have it."

"Actually Frisk... do you remember when we first saw it?" Alphys asked.

"Against Trueman." Frisk answered.

"People with Gold SOULS, if they feel hurt by the people they love... it's a coin flip if the pain kills them." Sans explained.

Frisk looked horrified at that.

"It means he really cares about people, about you Frisk." Alphys told her.

Frisk hugged him before kissing him. Chazz blushed before embracing her returning the kiss. Frisk smiled against his lips. Chazz pulled back before looking at Frisk. "Mind if I ask where that came from though?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Frisk giggled.

"You already knew I loved you though." Chazz pointed out with a chuckle. "It's just... if it turned Gold what was it before this?"

"Let's leave it as Life's Questions." Frisk smiled.

Chazz just shrugged before giving Frisk another quick kiss on the cheek before smiling. Frisk smiled as well before she coughed a little.

"Frisk?" Chazz asked in concern. "Do you need some water?"

"Yeah... I think I had something caught in my throat." Frisk answered.

Chazz nodded before running off to get her some water.

Frisk smiled at his help.

"Frisk... there's one other tiny detail. You love Chazz too right?" Alphys asked.

"Yeah Alphys. We've been together since the freshman year." Frisk reminded.

"Frisk, your SOUL should be gold too." Alphys told her.

Frisk curious took a look. It was a dull red, brighter than before but still not even close to what it was before.

"It's not gold right now." Frisk told her.

Alphys and Sans exchanged a nervous look seeing that. Then she coughed again but it looked like it was a little stronger.

"Frisk, are you sure you're alright?" Sans asked.

"I... I don't know." Frisk answered.

"Why don't we go to the infirmary." Sans suggested. "I'll let Chazz know when he gets back."

Frisk nodded as they walked off. A few minutes later Chazz walked back up and Sans explained what happened before the two of them walked to the infirmary. While walking Frisk suddenly started having a coughing fit leaning against the wall.

"Frisk!" Alphys cried fearfully.

Once it was over she turned to Alphys, "I-It's over Alphys... Come on."

"Frisk, I'm starting to get really worried about you." Alphys mentioned.

"We... Will just have to see what it is." Frisk told her.

Alphys looked unsure but nodded. They continued walking until they made it to the infirmiry.

"I think Frisk might be getting sick, could you check please?" Alphys asked before Frisk could say anything.

Nurse Fontaine looked before telling Frisk, "Please sit down."

Frisk nodded and sat down before coughing again. Nurse Fontaine checked over before taking the stethascope, and told her, "Breath in Frisk."

Frisk inhaled deeply before slowly exhaling as Sans and Chazz arrived.

"Again." Nurse Fontaine said placing it on a different place on her back.

Frisk took another deep breath. Nurse Fontaine frowned before telling Frisk, "I think I know what it is."

"What?" Frisk asked nervously.

"Some type of infection called pneumonia." Nurse Fontaine answered.

"Pneumonia, but how could she have caught that?" Chazz asked. "Isn't that something you only catch when you're out in the cold?"

"Yeah." Nurse Fontaine answered. "It was getting hot for spring so we turned on the Air Conditioners though some of them are like ice."

"Well, is there anything we can do?" Chazz asked.

"Well a supply of medicine will come by this afternoon." Nurse Fontaine answered. "Just get her to someplace where she can rest peacefully, and not exposed to the cold. More chills will make her condition worsen."

Chazz nodded before helping Frisk to her feet as they walked out of the room.

"S-Sorry Chazz..." Frisk told her boyfriend.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault and the important thing is you get better." Chazz told her.

Frisk nodded before she started coughing. Chazz looked at her in concern before putting her on his back and carrying her.

"Wh-What are you...?" Frisk asked startled.

"You're not well, so I'm taking you to a warm room to rest." Chazz explained.

"I think she means the way your carrying her." Alphys clarified.

"Oh..." Chazz blushed slightly. "I'm not quite ready for... another method."

Frisk only laid on his back slowly getting to sleep. Chazz glanced back with a smile before walking into a warm room and gently putting her on the bed before closing the air conditioning vent and tucking her in gently. "Get some rest Frisk."

She continued sleeping as she muttered sleeply, "Thanks... Chazzy."

Chazz smiled before walking out of the room.

* * *

 **Okay guys that's the end of that! Next chapter we see Chazz's last dueling skills with his Manga Deck! Be sure to review!**


	22. Day with Dragons! Proposing!

**Hey guys. It is time for a day with the group! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hey is she okay?" Jaden asked him walking up to him. "I heard she was coughing pretty bad."

"Pneumonia, she's resting for now." Chazz replied.

"Poor Frisk." Syrus frowned looking at her room.

"Wait how did she caught it?" Alexis asked. "It's too warm for her to catch it."

"Apparently they turned the Air Conditioners on. I closed the vents and she's under the covers so she should be able to stay warm." Chazz mentioned.

"You sure are smart." Tyranno told him.

Chazz nodded calmly.

"So what now?" Jaden asked.

"Now, we wait and let Frisk rest." Chazz answered. "Actually... can you come with me Jaden?"

Jaden nodded walking with him.

Chazz led him to a small spot near the island with a pair of shovels up against a tree. "Do you mind lending me a hand?"

"Huh? Uh what are we doing?" Jaden asked him.

"Digging up a deck, mine." Chazz answered. "I buried it when I got here so I could start over as a duelist but... it's time I unbury it."

Jaden nodded digging. A few minutes later they found a deck box that Chazz picked up and smiled.

"So what deck is that?" Jaden asked.

"It's my first deck Jaden." Chazz answered before taking a single card from it. "And this, is my original ace monster."

As he said that Chazz activated his duel disc.

"Appear from the rift between light and darkness! I summon Light and Darkness Dragon!"

A dragon that is a yin yang between white, and black appeared roaring with 3000 points of power. Chazz smiled before his eyes widened as the dragon turned to him with happiness and remembrance in its eyes.

"I think that dragon is a duel spirit Chazz." Jaden chuckled. "Though why exactly did you bury your deck?"

"I wanted to start from scratch, you saw the Chthonian Deck I was using." Chazz replied before frowning. "It's just been so long since I've used these cards, I know they're going to be the key to defeating Chara but..."

"But what?" Jaden asked him.

"I'm wondering if I even remember how to use this deck. I've gone through so many in such a short time." Chazz admitted while putting the Light and Darkness Dragon card back in his deck. "The other thing is, this deck doesn't use Fusion or Synchro monsters."

"Well we better get you to get back into use with it." Jaden told him.

Chazz nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

They walked back just as Papyrus asked, "HUMAN CHAZZ, AND HUMAN JADEN! WHERE DID YOU TWO GONE TO?"

"I went to get my first deck. One that I plan on using to defeat Chara." Chazz explained revealing the deck box.

 **"Your first deck?"** Mettaton asked curiously.

"Yeah. Actually, do either of you mind helping me get some practice in?" Chazz requested.

"WHY OF COURSE HUMAN CHAZZ!" Papyrus declared. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE THAT PARTNER!"

Chazz smiled. "Alright, I owe you one Papyrus."

They both get set.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Feel Invincible by Skillet)**

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Papyrus: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Chazz 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start with a monster in defense mode and two facedown cards." Chazz started. "That's it."

Papyrus 1st Turn:

Papyrus drew, and said "THE GREAT PAPYRUS SUMMONS BEIIGE, VANGUARD OF DARK WORLD IN ATTACK MODE!"

One of Papyrus' fiends appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Special Summon it from the Graveyard._

* * *

"AND NOW HE ATTACKS YOUR FACE-DOWN!"

Chazz revealed Golem Dragon.

* * *

 _Golem Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Your opponent cannot select Dragon-Type monsters as attack targets, except this one._

* * *

 **(Papyrus: 3600)**

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS PLAYS TWO FACE-DOWNS, AND ENDS HIS TURN!" Papyrus ended.

* * *

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Papyrus: 3600**

* * *

Chazz 2nd Turn:

"I play the spell Twin Dragons, this activates when I control a level four or lower dragon and lets me summon a dragon with the same level from my hand." Chazz explained.

* * *

 _Twin Dragons_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon-Type monster you control. Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster with the same Level as the selected monster from your hand._

* * *

"I summon Blackland Fire Dragon."

* * *

 _Blackland Fire Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _A dragon that dwells in the depths of darkness, its vulnerability lies in its poor eyesight._

* * *

"Now, I'll sacrifice both of my monsters in order to summon Light and Darkness Dragon in attack mode!"

* * *

 _Light and Darkness Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, all monster effects and the activation of Spell and Trap cards are negated. Each time this effect negates the activation of a card, this card loses 500 ATK and DEF points._

* * *

"Whoa that thing looks tough." Syrus told them.

"It's his ace." Jaden smiled.

"Light and Darkness Dragon attack Papyrus' Beiige!" Chazz declared.

"TRAP CARD OPEN, SAKARETSU ARMOR!" Papyrus called.

* * *

 _Sakuretsu Armor_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; destroy that target._

* * *

"I play Light and Darkness Dragon's effect, he negates your card at the cost of 500 attack and defense points." Chazz countered.

 _Light and Darkness Dragon: **(ATK: 2800 - 500 = 2300/DEF: 2400 - 500 = 1900)**_

The attack struck. **(Papyrus: 2900)**

"That's it Papyrus." Chazz mentioned.

Papyrus 2nd Turn:

Papyrus drew, and said "THE GREAT PAPYRUS ACTIVATES THE SPELL CARD, INSTANT CALLER! WITH THIS HE CAN SUMMON A MONSTER IN HIS HAND BUT SHOULD THE MONSTER EVER LEAVE THE FIELD IT'S REMOVED FROM PLAY!"

* * *

 _Instant Caller_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. If that monster leaves the field banish it instead._

* * *

"I use Light and Darkness Dragon's effect again." Chazz countered.

 _Light and Darkness Dragon: **(ATK: 2300 - 500 = 1800/DEF: 1900 - 500 = 1400)**_

The spell shattered.

"Chazz your weakening your dragon!" Undyne called.

"I don't have a choice, whenever he plays a card I have to activate Light and Darkness Dragon's effect." Chazz explained.

"WELL THE GREAT PAPYRUS PLAYS TITUS, MONARCH OF DARK WORLD!" Papyrus cried.

* * *

 _Titus, Monarch Of Dark World_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 900_

 _While you control no cards: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card counts as 2 Tributes for a Fiend-Type Monster._

* * *

"WHEN THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS NO CARDS HE CAN SPECIAL SUMMON THIS CARD FROM HIS HAND! AND WHEN TRIBUTE SUMMONING A FIELD TYPE MONSTER HE COUNTS AS TWO MONSTERS!"

Chazz nodded calmly.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS NOW SACRIFICES TITUS!" Papyrus called. "AND SUMMONS THE SUPPRESSION PLUTO!"

Papyrus' ace monster appeared on the field.

* * *

 _The Suppression Pluto_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn: You can declare 1 card name; look at your opponent's hand, then if they have the declared card in their hand, apply 1 of these effects._  
 _● Take control of 1 monster your opponent controls.  
_ _● Destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls, then you can Set the destroyed Spell/Trap Card on your field_.

* * *

Chazz flinched seeing the monster.

"NOW THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST NAME A CARD IN YOUR HAND, AND IF YOU HAVE IT I CAN APPLY TWO EFFECTS!" Papyrus called. "AND HE DECLARES LIGHT END DRAGON!"

"Sorry Papyrus, Light and Darkness Dragon's effect activates again." Chazz revealed.

 _Light and Darkness Dragon: **(ATK: 1800 - 500 = 1300/DEF: 1400 - 500 = 900)**_

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS ENDS HIS TURN." Papyrus ended his turn.

* * *

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Papyrus: 2900**

* * *

Chazz 3rd Turn:

"Ok Papyrus, I'll attack with Light and Darkness Dragon and that's all." Chazz mentioned. "Oh, and just for the record I can only negate one more card."

 **(Papyrus: 1600)**

Papyrus called, "GATEWAY TO DARK WORLD!"

* * *

 _Gateway to Dark World_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Dark World" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card (but you can Set)._

* * *

"I negate that card." Chazz called out.

 _Light and Darkness Dragon: **(ATK: 1300 - 500 = 800/DEF: 900 - 500 = 400)**_

Papyrus 3rd Turn:

Papyrus drew before calling, "DARK CORRIDOR!"

* * *

 _Dark Corridor_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 "Dark World" monster from your Deck to your hand, then discard 1 card._

* * *

Chazz just nodded.

Papyrus sends Celri as the fiend appeared on Chazz's field.

* * *

 _Ceruli, Guru of Dark World_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard to your opponent's side of the field in face-up Defense Position. When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Dark World" card: Your opponent must discard 1 card._

* * *

"So now you discard a card." Chazz remembered.

"SUCH AS THIS!" Papyrus called revealing Reign-Beaux, Overload of Dark World.

Chazz's eyes widened in shock seeing the monster.

* * *

 _Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If this card is discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned this way: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls OR all Spell/Trap Cards they control._

* * *

"AND THE GREAT PAPYRUS SELECTS MONSTERS!" Papyrus cried as his monster fired a blast.

Both the monsters on Chazz's field shattered.

"NOW REGIN-BEAUX ATTACKS DIRECTLY!" Papyrus cried.

Chazz took the attack and was sent a few feet back.

 **(Chazz: 1500)**

"TURN END!" Papyrus declared.

* * *

 **Chazz: 1500**

 **Papyrus: 1600**

* * *

Chazz 4th Turn:

"Ok, I'll start with the Dragon's Descent trap card." Chazz said. "This lets me summon Wish Dragon to the field."

* * *

 _Dragon's Descent_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

 _Wish Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 100_

 _You can Tribute this card to Special Summon two "Dragon Tokens."_

* * *

"Now I tribute Wish Dragon to summon two Dragon Tokens to my field."

Two small dragons appeared.

* * *

 _Dragon Token_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Summoned by the effect of "Wish Dragon"._

* * *

"Now I sacrifice both tokens to summon Dark End Dragon!" Chazz declared confidently.

* * *

 _Dark End Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _By lowering this monster's ATK and DEF by 500 points, send 1 of your opponent's monsters to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Now by giving up 500 attack and defense points Reign-Beaux is destroyed!"

 _Dark End Dragon: **(ATK: 2600 - 500 = 2100/DEF: 2100 - 500 = 1600)**_

"SAY WHAT?" Papyrus asked.

"You heard me, now Dark End Dragon time for some payback. Attack Papyrus directly!" Chazz declared.

The dragon charged attacking the skeleton defeating him.

* * *

 **Chazz: 1500**

 **Papyrus: 0000**

 **Chazz wins the duel!**

* * *

Chazz walked over to Papyrus and offered his hand. "I appreciate the help."

Papyrus smiled taking his head, "THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS GLAD TO BE OF ANY ASSISTANCE!"

Chazz smirked. "You know Papyrus, you know what Duel Academy could use? More puzzles."

"AH PUZZLES ARE THE GREAT PAPYRUS' SPECIALTY!" Papyrus grinned.

Everyone just laughed at Papyrus' enthusiasm.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Frisk was having another dream, only this time she was alone in a dark space with no other people.

* * *

 _"Someone please..." muttered a small timid voice._

 _"H-Huh?" She asked looking around,_

 _That's when she noticed what looked like a little boy, a little boy she recognized who looked scared and alone, Chara._

 _"C-Chara?" She asked surprised._

 _He looked up before seeing Frisk only to run to her and cling to her as if she were the only thing in the world keeping him safe._

 _"You... are you Frisk?" Chara asked before looking into the darkness as if afraid something would attack him._

 _"Y-Yeah. You know that Chara." Frisk answered off-guard._

 _Chara looked up at Frisk fearfully. "Please... I don't want to hurt people anymore, but its making me. It's scaring me, and..."_

 _"It? What it?" Frisk asked him._

 _Chara just looked scared. "Yubel, Asriel, mom, dad, it'll make me hurt everybody. Please Frisk, kill me and stop it before I hurt people again."_

 _"What?" Frisk asked shocked at him begging her to kill him. "Chara what exactly is going on?"_

 _"I don't know, there's a really scary voice telling me to hurt people... it has my SOUL." Chara answered._

 _"Huh?" Frisk asked._

 _"Please, I'm scared." Chara told Frisk. "It said it's going to kill everybody."_

 _Suddenly Chara looked into the darkness before starting to shake. Frisk looked to the darkness, and said "This darkness... It feels more evil then Nightshroud."_

 _That's when the young Chara cried in terror before something unseen dragged him screaming into the darkness._

 _"Wha hey!" Frisk cried grabbing Chara._

 _Frisk's hand passed through Chara as he vanished with a pleading look in his eyes._

 _"Chara..." Frisk stared with wide-eyes._

 _End dream..._

* * *

Frisk slowly opened her eyes before coughing.

"My child, are you feeling any better?" Toriel asked.

"Little... Mom... I had a dream... Well actually a little nightmare." Frisk answered.

Toriel embraced her. "It was just a dream, none of it was real. Do you want me or Rebecca to make you some soup?"

"Uh... Actually I think it is." Frisk answered before telling Toriel what she saw.

FToriel gasped hearing that before looking down. "Frisk, what are you going to do?"

"I... I don't know." Frisk admitted.

Toriel just nodded before hugging Frisk. "I'll let the others know you're up."

Frisk nodded before saying, "And you guys can get me some soup."

"Of course." Toriel smiled.

Frisk nodded sitting up. A few minutes later Rebecca came in with a bowl of soup along with Chazz, Sans, and Jaden.

"Thanks... Mommy." Frisk smiled to her.

"You're welcome." Rebecca smiled.

Frisk took the bowl before carefully taking a bite.

"Frisk... I'm sorry." Chazz apologized. "For what I did when Trueman showed up. It was stupid and I'm sorry."

"It's okay Chazzy." Frisk smiled. "I should be the one at fault."

Chazz shook his head. "You didn't say such hateful things."

"You weren't believed to leave once your done with your destiny." Frisk told him.

"... you still need to don't you?" he asked.

"Not anymore." Frisk answered.

"That's great." Jaden smiled.

"Frisk... if you're feeling healthy enough can we talk at the docks?" Chazz requested. "Just us?"

Frisk nodded, "Yes Chazzy."

Chazz nodded. "I'll be waiting."

Frisk smiled before walking off. Frisk smiled before continuing to eat her soup.

"After you guys chat I'm sure the others would want to see you." Sans grinned.

"Yeah Sans." Frisk nodded.

Sans nodded. Frisk smiled going back to her soup.

"What was that all about?" Jaden asked.

"Nothing much." Sans answered.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Frisk was walking to the docks. Chazz was waiting looking at the water. Frisk cleared her throat. Chazz turned before smiling. "The soup helped?"

"Yeah. What is it you want to talk about?" Frisk asked him.

"This." Chazz answered turning and kneeling. "You're an amazing person Frisk, you're kind, beautiful, smart. That's why I wanted to ask you... Frisk Kumar, will you marry me?"

As he asked that Chazz revealed a diamond ring. Frisk gasped as she held her mouth in awe. Chazz just waited for answer.

"Chazz..." Frisk started having tears before crying, "Yes! Yes I'll marry you!"

Chazz smiled hearing that before putting the ring on her finger and kissing her. Frisk kissed him back in tears.

"I owe Sans for the ring." Chazz smiled.

"So... Sans knows?" Frisk asked with tears.

"We took a shortcut." Chazz explained.

Frisk started crying tears of joy in his chest. Chazz held her while trying not to cry himself.

"D-Don't be a tough guy..." Frisk smiled. "Cry with me Chazz."

Chazz smiled as the tears started. "Oh, fine. We can't have the ceremony until we graduate, but now we have something to look forward to."

Frisk hugged him with a smile. Chazz smiled. "We should head back."

Frisk nodded as they walked off. A few minutes later they saw the others.

"Hi guys." Frisk smiled.

"HELLO HUMAN FRISK." Papyrus smiled.

Frisk smiled.

"It's good to see you Frisk." Asgore smiled.

"Good too dad." Frisk smiled. "And me, and Chazz have great news."

"What news?" Sartorius asked.

Frisk only smiled before showing her ring to them. Rebecca and Toriel gasped in shock.

"Frisk... is that a... I mean you two..." Alphys started in shock.

"Yep." Frisk smiled. "Chazz proposed!"

"You must be so happy." Alexis smiled.

Frisk nodded excited.

"Calm down Frisk, you're still sick." Rebecca reminded despite crying tears of joy.

"I know mommy." Frisk nodded hugging her mother.

Rebecca hugged her back.

"Though Chazz don't you think this is a bit to early?" Bastion asked Chazz.

"We've been in love for years, are about to graduate, and I already had to deal with losing her to the Society of Light, and what happened in that other dimension. I don't think this is too early Bastion." Chazz replied.

"Yeah he's right." Jaden grinned.

"Thanks Jaden." Chazz smiled.

Frisk told Chazz, "Chazz... Promise me you'll beat whatever is keeping Chara prisoner..."

Chazz turned to her in confusion. "What?"

Frisk explained it to them. They all looked shocked before Chazz embraced Frisk. "I'll do everything I can Frisk."

Frisk hugged him back before coughing slightly.

"Ok, back to bed Frisk." Asgore told her.

Frisk nodded leaning on to Chazz. He helped her back to her room.

* * *

 **Okay we saw Chazz's skills with his Manga Deck, and Chazz proposed to Frisk! How heartwarming! Be sure to review!**


	23. Start of Pair Tournament! Banner's Here!

**Hey guys. It is time for the Pair Tournament! Well not the first round but at least a close up on it! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _The next day..._

"Frisk, do you feel any better?" Asriel asked.

Frisk yawned before rubbing her head. "Yeah."

"That's good, actually I thought you would want to see this." Asriel said handing her a flyer.

Frisk looked before checking the flyer Pair Dueling Tournament sign-ups.

"Pair Tournament?" Frisk asked curious.

"Yeah, you work with a partner and duel as a team." Asriel explained.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea." Frisk smiled.

"I thought you'd like it." Asriel smiled. "You and Chazz then?"

Frisk nodded.

"I'll let him know." Asriel smiled.

"Thanks bro." Frisk smiled.

Asriel blushed slightly at the name before nodding and walking out of the room. Frisk stood up, and stretched before looking at the ring on her finger smiling.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Dueling with a partner, sounds cool." Jaden grinned. "Though who to partner up with?"

"I already got mine." Blair said going to Tyranno.

"So do I." Rebecca smiled looking at Sartorius.

"Oh well, I'm sure I'll figure out someone to partner with. Maybe Yugi, that would be incredible." Jaden grinned.

"Jaden I doubt Yugi would have time to do that." Alexis pointed out.

Jaden looked at Alexis and nodded before smiling. "Yeah, then I guess I'll have to partner with one of the best duelists here. That ok with you Lex?"

"Yeah Jaden." Alexis nodded smiling.

Jaden smiled. "Awesome, I can hardly wait."

"What's all the commotion?" They looked to see Frisk walked in.

"Picking partners for the tournament." Sartorius explained. "There are quite a few teams so far."

"Well Asriel is telling Chazz, I picked him to be my partner." Frisk smiled.

"Really, the young man who just proposed to you and you want to be his partner?" Rebecca asked. "How unexpected."

Frisk giggled before telling Jaden, "Guess maybe the outcome when we duel will be different Jaden. You remember the last time we dueled?"

"You beat me." Jaden nodded.

"Maybe this time it will be different." Frisk chuckled.

"We'll have to wait and see." Jaden smiled. "May the best team win."

Frisk nodded before telling Yuzu, "Oh Yuzu I may have discovered a way to revive Banner."

"What?" Yuzu asked in shock. "Are you sure?"

Frisk nodded.

"How?" Jaden asked in awe.

"Well I was reading about Alchemy at Duel Academy's library until I came across a page where it said you can revive a human." Frisk answered before looking down. "But it has a huge catch..."

Yuzu started tearing up at the idea. "Frisk... thank you."

Frisk nodded.

"Oh yeah, who do you guys think Asriel would partner with?" Jaden asked suddenly.

"That sure is a question." Frisk admitted.

"I can answer that." Asriel replied walking in with Chazz who immediately walked over to stand next to Frisk.

Frisk wrapped her arms around Chazz as Undyne asked, "So who's joining you in this Tournament, Asriel?"

"Sans, I'm trying a brand new deck and he offered to help me work with it. Who knows, we might win." Asriel smiled.

"SANS?" Papyrus asked smiling. "IN THAT CASE I'LL SUPPORT HIM WHEN IT'S TIME!"

 **"Papyrus, I was under the impression you were partnering with me."** Mettaton pointed out.

"AH, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS A BIT FORGETFUL FELLOW METTATON!" Papyrus called.

 **"It's fine."** Mettaton smiled. **"The tournament starts tomorrow so for now why don't we enjoy the day. Frisk seems healthy again, and everything is going wonderfully."**

"Yeah." Frisk nodded before telling Yuzu, "I'll be sure to tell you if it's a success Yuzu. Both you, and Banner deserve to be together."

Yuzu smiled while wiping away tears. They walked off as Frisk looked down, "But I don't know if it can be."

"Frisk?" Chazz asked looking at her.

"That page to revive Banner requires one major thing." Frisk answered him. "Something to sacrifice."

"I'm guessing it isn't a small sacrifice." Chazz mentioned. "Can you tell me what it is?"

Frisk whispered it to him. Chazz's eyes widened in shock. "Frisk... are you sure?"

"I don't know." Frisk answered. "But Yuzu, and Banner deserve to be happy but I don't want to sacrifice anyone."

Chazz nodded in understanding. "You're an amazing girl Frisk, I'm sure you'll come up with something that will work."

Frisk nodded as they continued walking.

* * *

 _20 minutes later..._

Frisk was checking over what to sacrifice as she sighed in anger. "Why can't I pick something!? ANYTHING!?"

"Frisk calm down, I'm sure there's something." Chazz mentioned. "Maybe whatever that thing controlling Chara is can be sacrificed?"

"It won't be willing to coopoerate." Frisk sighed.

"Damn, there isn't a single person who you can sacrifice. Why does it have to be a person, I mean... sacrifice all those sandwiches from the random draw or something else. I mean, there has to be something other than a person's life." Chazz stated in frustration.

That was when Frisk realized something, "Wait Chazz. Say that again."

"Sacrifice all those sandwiches from the random draw?" Chazz asked. "You really think that would work?"

"Sacrifice all those..." Frisk muttered before widening her eyes before making a huge smile, "That's it! That's what I can sacrifice!"

"Uh... Sandwiches?" Chazz asked with a sweatdropping.

"No!" Frisk smiled. "Sacrifice my ability to use Alchemy!"

"Frisk, are you sure?" Chazz asked in shock.

"Yeah." Frisk smiled. "After all who needs Alchemy when you got friends?"

Chazz nodded in agreement. Frisk checked the book as she wrote a huge circle at the floor before telling Chazz, "Stay back Chazzy. This could get wild."

Chazz looked at Frisk before taking a deep breath and stepping back trusting her completely.

Frisk took a deep breath before clapping her hands together, and placing them on the circle. Upon that the circle glowed a very bright gold. Chazz stepped even farther back and shielded his eyes from the glow.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Frisk sees she is in a space full of white, and looked before her seeing a huge gate.

"Whoa... What is that?" Frisk asked surprised.

 ** _"Well, this is quite the surprise. Most gods know not to attempt that."_** said a voice from behind her. **_"Bringing back someone from the dead. That's forbidden after all."_**

Frisk looked over seeing a white being that looks like her was there.

"Who are you?" Frisk asked it knowing this person is far more powerful then her.

 ** _"You can call me Truth, and I'm here to ensure a fundamental law is upheld. You want something, so you need to give up something of equal value. In this case, a life for a life."_** the being answered.

Frisk smirked, "Well my sacrifice is right here."

She pointed at the gate behind her. Truth looked at her curiously. **_"You understand what you're saying don't you?"_**

"Yeah. Who needs Alchemy when you got friends?" Frisk smiled.

 ** _"Then the exchange is made."_** Truth said as a flash of light enveloped them.

Frisk smiled before calling, "Thanks Truth! I'll never forget this!"

 ** _"We'll meet again."_** Truth told her as the light faded.

Frisk looked before seeing the spirit of Banner.

"Professor Banner!" Frisk smiled calling to him.

"Frisk? What, how?" Banner asked in shock.

"Come on Professor. Yuzu, and everyone else is waiting." Frisk smiled to him.

Banner looked at her in surprise before nodding. They both walked off.

* * *

 _Back Out..._

The circle glowed before the light faded showing both Frisk, and Professor Banner in physical form were in the middle looking totally fine. Chazz looked at the two of them in disbelief. "Frisk... it worked?"

Frisk looked before smiling, "Yes! Yes it worked!"

"Frisk, how in the world did you..." Banner started before his eyes widened seeing her ring. "Wait, you're married? For how long?"

"Actually engaged." Frisk smiled. "Long story short I used Human Transmutation to bring you back."

Banner looked horrified. "Frisk, that's forbidden."

"Well you, and Yuzu deserved to stay together." Frisk pointed out. "The only thing I sacrificed was my ability to use Alchemy."

Banner looked at her in disbelief before smiling. "Well, I should go and see her then."

Frisk nodded before helping him stand. "Wait till everybody sees this."

Banner nodded in agreement. They walked to the arena.

"Hey Yuzu!" Frisk called. "Guess who?"

Yuzu turned only for her eyes to widen and tears to start running down her face. Banner looked to his wife, "Yuzu."

She immediately ran and hugged him. "You're back."

Banner hugged her back. Papyrus looked a bit guilty about this. Banner noticed and turned to him. "It's quite alright, you were protecting your friends. I understand and don't blame you in the slightest."

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS THANKS YOU HUMAN BANNER." Papyrus told him.

Banner smiled hearing that.

"Frisk... there's one thing you should know, I have a new deck." Chazz mentioned. "You know the different Duel Spirits right?"

"Yeah." Frisk nodded.

Chazz nodded before taking the top card of his deck and handing it to her. Frisk looked at the card. Light and Darkness Dragon. 8Frisk widen his eyes, "This is one of the most strongest dragons ever made."

Chazz nodded. "It's my ace monster, this deck is the one I'm going to use to defeat Chara... or I guess, save him now."

"Yeah. With this your more stronger." Frisk smiled.

"You're wrong Frisk, with you I'm stronger. With this, I'm as strong as I was before." Chazz clarified.

Frisk smiled hugging him. Chazz hugged her back before kissing her. Frisk kissed her back.

"The tournament starts tomorrow, so we're going to make sure we win right Frisk?" Chazz asked confidently.

Frisk nodded smiling hugging him.

"Too bad you'll lose." said a male voice from behind her.

Frisk looked to see who told her that. It was Jesse and Kitsuna, and Zane who didn't appear to have a partner.

"So you two are teaming up?" Frisk asked Jesse, and Kitsuna.

"Yup." Kitsuna smiled. "We're going to win the whole thing."

"You can't argue with her Frisk, so watch out." Jesse laughed.

Frisk giggled. "Let the best one win."

"I plan on that Frisk." Zane smirked.

"You don't got a partner." Frisk told him.

"Actually he does Frisk." said a voice from behind her.

Frisk looked.

"Surprise." Yubel said with a smile.

"Yubel?" Frisk asked shocked.

"You sound surprised." Yubel mentioned with a chuckle.

"Well how did you get physical?" Frisk asked.

"A bit of leftover duel energy from the Biobands." Yubel answered.

"Well... This will be interesting." Frisk admitted.

"It sure will." Yubel smiled. "Honestly I've been wanting to have a friendly rematch for some time."

Frisk nodded before yawning.

"Tired Frisk?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah." Frisk answered.

Suddenly Chazz lifted Frisk off her feet. "Come on, back to bed again."

"Aah!" Frisk cried startled before glaring at Chazz, "Warn me next time."

Chazz only smiled before carrying her off. Frisk yawned before snuggling in his chest. Chazz smiled gently kissing the top of her head as he carried her. _'You know, I think I can get used to this.'_

They arrived back at her room where he placed her in bed.

"Get a good night's sleep Frisk." Chazz smiled before gently kissing her cheek and quietly walking out of the room.

* * *

 **Well guys this is it. Banner's** **resurrection, and the start of the Pair Tournament. Be sure to review!**


	24. HERO Resolve! Wrath of Exodia!

**Hey guys. It is time for the Pair Tournament! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _The next day..._

"Alright duelists, the first round of the pair dueling tournament is about to begin. First we have the team of Aster Pheonix and Hakuoh dueling the team of Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes!" Dr. Crowler stated.

The four stepped in to the field.

"Sorry to tell you this Jaden, but you've already lost." Aster smirked.

"Don't get cocky Aster." Hakuoh told him. "That will be your downfall."

"I know, but I have that card." Aster mentioned. "So Alexis, then Hakuoh, then Jaden, and then me. Does that work for everyone?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Duel!" the four of them said together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Get Your Game On)**

 **Jaden & Alexis: 4000**

 **Aster & Hakuoh: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Alexis 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll start things off by setting two cards facedown and summoning Cyber Gymnast in attack mode." Alexis mentioned. "That's it."

Hakuoh 1st Turn:

Hakuoh drew before saying, "I'll play Sovngarde."

* * *

 _Sovngarde_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _During your Stand-By Phase: Special Summon all Dragon-Type Monsters in both players as "Phantoms": They do not enter the Monster Zone, and cannot be targeted for attacks. Other field spells cannot be activated. When 1 face-up "Alduin, the Word Eater" would be destroyed as a result by battle it is not destroyed. (Damage Calculation is applied normally.)_

* * *

"Your field spell." Alexis noted.

"Next I'll summon Red-Eyes Black Chick." Hakuoh continued.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Black Chick_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 500_

 _You can send this face-up card you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand._

* * *

"But I'll sacrifice him to summon Nahagliiv, the Dragon of Red-Eyes, and end my turn."

His dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Nahagliiv, the Dragon of Red-Eyes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _This card's effects are negated unless there is a face-up 'Sovngarde' on the field; Tribute one Dragon-Type monster, Special Summon this card from your hand. When summoned that way you do not take any effect damage. This card cannot declare an attack the turn it was summoned._

* * *

Alexis nodded seeing the dragon. _'His dragon is strong, but not strong enough.'_

"It's your move Jaden." Hakuoh told him.

Jaden 1st Turn:

Jaden drew his card and grinned. "Ok Hakuoh, I play Double Fusion. This costs 500 points but it lets me perform two Fusion Summons this turn."

* * *

 _Double Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 500 Life Points. Send, from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) You can use this effect up to 2 times this turn._

* * *

 **(Jaden & Alexis: 3500)**

"I fuse Elemental Hero Necroshade with Alexis' Cyber Gymnast in order to summon Elemental HERO Gaia, and his effect cuts Nahagliiv's attack points in half and adds those points to Gaia."

A huge iron warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Gaia_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _1 "Elemental HERO" monster + 1 EARTH monster_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Fusion Summoned: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the End Phase, its ATK is halved and this card gains the same amount of ATK._

* * *

 _Nahagliiv, the Dragon of Red-Eyes: **(ATK: 3000 / 2 = 1500)**_

"Hey wait Alexis didn't give him permission to do that." Frisk told the spectators with her.

"No, she didn't." Jesse agreed.

 _Gaia: **(ATK: 2200 + 1500 = 3700)**_

"Next I'll fuse Avian and Bubbleman into Elemental Hero Great Tornado and his effect cuts the attack points of all your monsters in half again." Jaden continued.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Great Tornado_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2200_

 _1 "Elemental HERO" monster + 1 WIND monster_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card is Fusion Summoned: Halve the ATK and DEF of all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls._

* * *

 _Nahagliiv, the Dragon of Red-Eyes: **(ATK: 1500 / 2 = 750)**_

"Now, I use Necroshade's effect from my graveyard to summon Elemental HERO Neos. Now Great Tornado attacks Nahagliiv!" Jaden declared as his ace appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Neos_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A new Elemental HERO has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed._

* * *

The hero charged.

"Well Jaden I must admit it's clear but futile." Hakuoh told him.

"Huh?" Jaden asked in confusion.

"I play the trap card, Bane of Dragons from my hand." Hakuoh called. "When you have exactly three monsters on your field while I control a Dragon-Type monster I can play this card from my hand. This returns every monster from your field to your deck. You then receive 500 points of damage for each one afterwards. The only catch is that I can't conduct my battle phase next turn."

Jaden's eyes widened in shock as his three Heroes vanished.

 **(Jaden & Alexis: 2000)**

"I set one card and end my turn."

Aster 1st Turn:

Aster drew before saying, "Due to Hakuoh's trap I can't conduct my battle phase but that doesn't mean I can play Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

Jaden flinched seeing the card as Alexis glared at him.

"And I'll fuse Decider with Plasma to form Destiny HERO - Dystopia!" Aster called as a yellow, and purple spandex warrior appeared with 2800 attack points.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Dystopia_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _2 "Destiny HERO" monsters_

 _If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target 1 of the Fusion Materials used for this card's Summon; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if this card's ATK or DEFis changed: You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"A new Destiny Hero?" Jaden asked in shock.

"One with a useful effect to get around the battle phase!" Aster called. "When summoned one of the Destiny HEROs used to summon him strikes at you with their attack points! Which means Plasma's 1900 are coming to you!"

 **(Jaden & Alexis: 0100)**

"That's a really sweet hero Aster." Jaden complimented.

"Well Jaden let me tell ya. If you summoned your Fusion Monsters that halves Dystopia's power then he would destroy one of them." Aster revealed.

Jaden looked shocked hearing that.

 _'Great, Jaden not only ignores my cards but now there's almost no way for us to turn things around.'_ Alexis thought in annoyance.

"Now since Hakuoh's trap requires me to skip my battle phase all I can do is set a card. And end my turn." Aster told him.

* * *

 **Jaden & Alexis: 0100**

 **Aster & Hakuoh: 4000**

* * *

Alexis 2nd Turn:

Alexis drew her card before sighing. "I set a monster in defense mode and that's it."

"Both Hakuoh, and Aster sure are a good team for burn tactics." Frisk admitted.

"Maybe, but don't worry Frisk we can beat them." Chazz reassured her.

Frisk nodded.

Hakuoh 2nd Turn:

Hakuoh drew, as he said, "I set Nahagliiv to defense mode, and set a card to end my turn."

Jaden 2nd Turn:

Jaden drew his card before frowning. "I just activate Mirage of Nightmare and set this, that's all."

* * *

 _Mirage of Nightmare_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _During your opponent's Standby Phase, draw cards until you have 4 cards in your hand. During your Standby Phase, discard to the Graveyard the same number of random cards you drew with this card's effect._

* * *

Aster 2nd Turn:

Aster drew as Mirage's effect activates. Jaden drew four cards. "I play Emergency Provisions, destroying Mirage of Nightmare to gain 1000 life points.

* * *

 _Emergency Provisions_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Send any number of other Spell/Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard; gain 1000 LP for each card sent to the Graveyard this way._

* * *

 **(Jaden and Alexis: 1100)**

"Wow they managed to build up points." Frisk smiled.

Aster looked before asking, "Hakuoh you wouldn't mind?"

"Go right ahead Aster." Hakuoh replied.

"In that case I'll sacrifice both Dystopia, and Nahagliiv to summon Destiny HERO - Dreadmaster!" Aster called as his brute Destiny HERO appeared.

* * *

 _Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _If this card was Summoned, you can destroy all monsters you control (except for "Destiny Hero" monsters), and then Special Summon up to 2 "Destiny Hero" monsters from your Graveyard. During the turn this card is Summoned, "Destiny Hero" monsters you control cannot be destroyed, and you take no Battle Damage when they battle. The ATK and DEF of this card are equal to the total ATK of all other "Destiny Hero" monsters you control._

* * *

"Huh, Dreadmaster now?" Alexis asked in confusion.

"And with his ability I'll summon Dystopia, and Decider back!" Aster called as his fusion monster, and Destiny HERO appeared.

Alexis just nodded. "You guys win."

"Well I don't want to leave without debuting something else." Aster said. "Much like the trap card, D-Fusion!"

* * *

 _D-Fusion_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Material, and if you do, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects this turn. Only "Destiny HERO" monsters can be used as Fusion Materials for a Fusion Summon using this card's effect._

* * *

"Not good." Jaden said nervously.

"I fuse Dystopia, and Decider to summon Destiny HERO - Dusktopia!" Aster called as a golden version of Dystopia appeared with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Dusktopia_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Destiny HERO - Dystopia" +_ _1 "Destiny HERO" monster_

 _During your Main Phase, if this card was Fusion Summoned this turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials. Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can target 1 monster on the field; this turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle, also its controller takes no battle damagefrom attacks involving it. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if a card or effect that would destroy a monster(s) on the field is activated: You can target 1 of those monsters; it is not destroyed by that effect._

* * *

 _Dreadmaster: **(ATK: ? + 3000 = 3000)**_

"That's an impressive monster Aster." Alexis complimented. "Go ahead and win."

"Well first Dusktopia attacks your face-down monster!" Aster called.

Cyber Petit Angel shattered.

"Dreamaster direct attack!" Aster called as Dreadmaster attacked.

"I play Alexis' trap card Hallowed Life Barrier, sending Winged Kuriboh to my graveyard to protect our life points!" Jaden countered.

* * *

 _Hallowed Life Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Discard 1 card from your hand. This turn, any damage you take from your opponent's cards and effects becomes 0._

* * *

"Wait how does he know what that face-down was?" Alphys asked.

"Luck?" Syrus asked as Dreadmaster's attack didn't harm them.

"I'll end my turn." Aster relented.

* * *

 **Jaden & Alexis: 1100**

 **Aster & Hakuoh: 4000**

* * *

Alexis 3rd Turn:

"You were lucky Jaden." Alexis told him drawing her card. "Ok, I play the spell card Machine Angel Ritual. I sacrifice Cyber Prima, and Blade Skater in order to Ritual Summon my Cyber Angel Vrash!"

* * *

 _Machine Angel Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Cyber Angel" Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. If a LIGHT monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect while this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish this card instead._

* * *

A huge angel with 3000 points appeared

* * *

 _Cyber Angel Vrash_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fairy/Ritual_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Machine Angel Ritual". If this card is Ritual Summoned: You can destroy as many face-up monsters your opponent controls as possible that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, and if you do, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent for each, and if you do that, this card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card on the field: You can shuffle 1 Ritual Monster from your Graveyard into the Deck; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"When Vrash is summoned I can destroy every monster summoned from your Extra Decks and each one deals you 1000 points of damage. Which means Dusktopia is destroyed Aster." Alexis mentioned.

Dusktopia is destroyed as Aster grunted.

 **(Aster and Hakuoh: 3000)**

"I set this and end." Alexis mentioned calmly. 'Go ahead Hakuoh, Double Passes and Spirit Barrier are going to end this duel.'

Hakuoh 2nd Turn:

Hakuoh drew before saying, "I'll summon Dragon Priest, Krosis."

Krosis appeared before Hakuoh discarded five cards which four were monsters as it totals to 7 Phantoms.

* * *

 _Dragon Priest Krosis_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This cards effects are negated unless there is a face-up 'Sovngarde' is on the field. When there is a face-up Dragon-Type monster who's effects can only be activated by 'Sovngarde' on the field, Special Summon this card on the field. This card is treated as a Dragon-Type. This card cannot be declare an attack the turn it was summoned. Once per turn: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Once per turn: While summoned as a 'Phantom' summoned by 'Sovngarde' all effect damage to your opponent becomes zero._

* * *

"Now I summon Alduin, the World Eater!" Alduin appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Alduin the World Eater_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card's effects are negated unless there is a face-up 'Sovngarde' on the field. When there are 2 face-up 'Phantoms' summoned by 'Sovngarde', and a face-up 'Dragon Priest' monster on the field; Special Summon this card from your hand. If summoned that way discard the top five cards from your deck, and summon them as 'Phantoms'. For each 'Phantom' monster summoned by 'Sovngarde' on the field this card gains 500 ATK, and DEF. During your stand-by phase: While this card is a 'Phantom' summoned by 'Sovngarde' inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's level x 100._

* * *

 **(ATK: 0 + 500 x 7 = 3500)**

"Now Alduin attack Vrash, and finish this duel!" Hakuoh called.

"I play my trap card Doble Passe, this turns Alduin's attack into a direct attack and in exchange Vrash hits you directly!" Alexis countered.

* * *

 _Doble Passe_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate when your opponent attacks a face-up Attack Position monster you control. It becomes a direct attack. Then, the monster originally selected as the attack target attacks your opponent directly._

* * *

"Wait, but that ends the duel in a draw." Aster pointed out.

"Not quite, I have the Spirit Barrier trap card." Alexis stated. "As long as I have a monster in play, I don't take any battle damage."

* * *

 _Spirit Barrier_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _While you control a monster, you take no battle damage._

* * *

As she said that, Vrash blasted Hakuoh as Alduin tried to blast Alexis only for a barrier to block the attack.

* * *

 **Jaden and Alexis: 1100**

 **Hakuoh and Aster: 0000**

 **Jaden and Alexis wins the duel!**

* * *

"So Alexis, and Jaden won that won just barely." Frisk told them. "But seriously Jaden needs to ask Alexis for permission before doing that again."

"Agreed." Chazz mentioned. "That was two on one, Alexis carried their team completely on her own."

Suddenly Chazz's eyes widened.

"I forgot, we have a huge problem, Light and Darkness Dragon negates our cards too!"

"Oh yeah. But Chazz I got something that can help us get around that." Frisk smiled. "Let's say I asked Kaiba if I can make it."

"Mind sharing with your partner?" Chazz asked curiously.

"Life and Death Dragon." Frisk smiled before showing him the card.

* * *

 _Life and Death Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card can only be summoned if you have one "Light and Darkness Dragon" on your side of the field. Each time the effect of "Light and Darkness Dragon" activates on one of your cards this card loses 500 ATK and DEF: Negate that effect. During your Stand-By Phase if "Light and Darkness Dragon" isn't on your field destroy this card._

* * *

Chazz saw the card before he smirked. "That gives me an idea."

"What?" Frisk asked.

"Fusion." Chazz replied.

Frisk giggled hugging him.

Chazz hugged her back.

"That was a fantastic opening duel, and so lets keep the energy level with Zane and Yubel taking on Blair and Marcel!" Dr. Crowler stated.

The four walked as Marcel looked to Blair, "Hey Blair are you still sure we have a chance? Yubel knows my deck so she would know how to counter it."

"Don't worry." Blair reassured him.

Marcel looked unsure before nodding.

"Oh yeah that reminds me I dueled Marcel once." Adrian mentioned. "While he was possessed by Yubel he uses a deck fit for Exodia."

"Exodia, that might give them some trouble." Jesse admitted.

They all shuffled before getting set.

"You can go first Blair." Zane offered.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Forze Del Male)**

 **Blair & Marcel: 4000**

 **Zane & Yubel: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Blair 1st Turn:

Blair drew grinning, "I'll summon Mystic Egg in defense mode."

An egg appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Mystic Egg_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _During the End Phase of a turn this card was destroyed by battle, you can randomly Special Summon 1 "Mystic Baby Dragon", "Mystic Baby Knight", or "Mystic Baby Magician" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"I place one card face-down, and that's all."

Zane 1st Turn:

"Not bad, as for me I'll start by summoning Cyber Phoenix in attack mode and then I play Polymerization to fuse two Cyber Dragons together into the Cyber Twin Dragon." Zane stated as the cards appeared.

* * *

 _Cyber Phoenix_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _While this card is in Attack Position, negate any Spell/Trap effects that target 1 Machine monster you control (and no other cards). When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: You can draw 1 card._

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

 _Cyber Twin Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"_

 _A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase._

* * *

"Now attack Mystic Egg."

The dragon fired a blast as the egg shattered.

"Now for the second attack." Zane called.

The attack hit them directly. **(Blair & Marcel: 1200)**

"Now Cyber Phoenix attack." Zane said calmly.

"I"ll play Kuriboh in my hand!" Marcel called as the attack was blocked.

"I set one card and end my move." Zane finished.

"During the end phase it's destroyed Mystic Egg summons Mystic Baby Dragon!" Blair cried as a small green dragon appeared

* * *

 _Mystic Baby Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Mystic Egg". Other effects unknown._

* * *

Marcel 1st Turn:

Marcel drew as he looked seeing it was Right Leg of the Forbidden One. Looking at his other cards he turned to Blair for permission.

She nodded.

"I'll play Blair's face-down card, Jar of Greed to draw 1 card." Marcel started drawing.

* * *

 _Jar of Greed_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Draw 1 Card._

* * *

"Next I'll summon Mad Reloader in defense mode."

A small fiend appeared defending.

"Now I play Card Destruction." Marcel added.

* * *

 _Card Destruction_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player discards their entire hand, then draws the same number of cards they discarded._

* * *

"This discards our hands, and pick up a new hand."

Everyone played the cards effect.

Marcel checked his cards smiling, "Now I set three cards face-down, and end my turn."

Yubel 1st Turn:

"I'll start with De-Fusion." Yubel smiled.

* * *

 _De-Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

Zane's Cyber Twin split apart.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If only your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Now I sacrifice both Cyber Dragons in order to summon myself to the field." Yubel continued.

"Oh no." Marcel paled as Yubel's real self appeared.

* * *

 _Yubel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Your opponent takes all Battle Damage from battles involving this face-up Attack Position card. During your End Phase, Tribute 1 monster or destroy this card. If this card is destroyed, except by its own effect, Special Summon 1 "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard._

* * *

"Yubel didn't ask Zane for permission to that." Frisk said worried.

"I didn't need to, we formed our plans ahead of time." Yubel explained. "Now then, I attack Mad Reloader with Yubel. Nightmare Pain!"

"Yubel you do remember that Mad Reloader doesn't have any attack or defense points?" Marcel asked her.

"I remember, this is part of the plan." Yubel explained. "I end my turn with one facedown card and then since I'm not sacrificing Cyber Phoenix Yubel is destroyed."

Yubel on her field shattered.

"I don't get it? Why would she attack Mad Reloader, and not Mystic Baby Dragon?" Syrus asked confused.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling." Chazz admitted.

* * *

 **Blair & Marcel: 1200**

 **Zane & Yubel: 4000**

* * *

Blair 2nd Turn:

Blair drew, and said "I'll play Mystic Revolution to turn Baby Dragon all grown up!" A huge green dragon appeared roaring with 3600 attack points.

* * *

 _Mystic Revolution_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 face-up "Mystic Baby Dragon", "Mystic Baby Knight", or "Mystic Baby Magician" you control. Special Summon, from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, 1 monster written in the card text of the selected card, ignoring the Summoning conditions._

* * *

 _Mystic Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3600_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned with "Mystic Revolution"._

* * *

"3600 points, impressive." Zane said calmly.

"Now I play Marcel's face-down!" Blair called. "The trap Call of the Haunted! Which brings back Baby Dragon!"

The baby dragon appeared roaring

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"And I'll equip her with Megamorph! This doubles her points as we have less points!" Blair called

* * *

 _Megamorph_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _While your LP is lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster's ATK becomes double its original ATK. While your LP is higher, the equipped monster's ATK becomes half its original ATK._

* * *

 **(ATK: 1200 x 2 = 2400)**

Zane nodded.

"Now Mystic Dragon attack Zane's Cyber Phoenix!" Blair called.

 **(Zane and Yubel: 1600)**

Feb 27, 2018"Now Baby Mystic Dragon direct attack!" Blair called.

"Limit Reverse!" Yubel countered. "This revives Yubel in attack mode."

* * *

 _Limit Reverse_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Target 1 monster with 1000 or less ATK in your Graveyard; Special Summon it in Attack Position. If the target is changed to Defense Position, destroy it and this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy the target. When the target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

Yubel appeared as Blari said, "It's a replay so I will call off my attack. I place two cards down, and end my turn."

Zane 2nd Turn:

"I switch Yubel to defense mode triggering Limit Reverse's Effect to destroy her." Zane stated.

Yubel shattered again.

"Now since Limit Reverse destroyed Yubel I can summon Yubel - Terror Incarnate." Zane stated as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Yubel - Terror Incarnate_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 11_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Yubel". This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Your opponent takes any Battle Damage you would have taken from battles involving this face-up Attack Position card. During your End Phase, destroy all monsters you control, except this card, then destroy monsters your opponent controls equal to the number of your own monsters you destroyed. When this card is removed from the field, Special Summon 1 "Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard._

* * *

"Now I set one card and attack Mystic Dragon."

"Negate Attack!" Blair called.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"I end my turn." Zane finished.

Marcel 2nd Turn:

Marcel drew, and said "I will start by activating Harpie's Feather Duster. This destroys all your spells, and traps in play."

* * *

 _Harpie's Feather Duster_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls._

* * *

Zane nodded as the cards shattered.

"Now I play the face-down Blair left me. Card of Demise." Marcel said as he filled his empty hand with 5 cards.

* * *

 _Card of Demise_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

Zane and Yubel nodded.

Marcel looked before smiling, "I'll play my two face-downs Break the Seal. So now I send them to the graveyard to add a 'Forbidden One' monster to my hand. Such as Exodia himself.

* * *

 _Break the Seal_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _You can send this face-up card and 1 other "Break the Seal" you control to the Graveyard to add 1 "Forbidden One" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

He showed the card before adding, "Now I play Dark Factory of Mass Production. I add two Normal Monsters to my hand. Such as Right Arm, and Left Leg."

* * *

 _Dark Factory of Mass Production_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 2 Normal Monsters in your Graveyard; add those targets to your hand._

* * *

"Exodia." Yubel noted.

Marcel added before smiling showing his hand.

Right Arm, Left Arm, Exodia, Right Leg, Left Leg, Pot of Avarice, and Reload.

* * *

 **Marcel and Blair wins the duel by effect of Exodia!**

* * *

"Wow that might be the first time I ever seen a Exodia win." Frisk smiled.

"Same, though I think it had more to do with Zane and Yubel not taking the initiative." Bastion pointed out.

Shepard and Dorothy walked up to stand opposite Sartorius and Rebecca.

"Good luck, to both of you." Sartorius smiled.

They nodded.

* * *

 **And that's it. The first chapter, and this was a mess to work on. Be sure to review!**


	25. Voyage of Predaplants!

**Hey guys. It is time for the Pair Tournament! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _A few turns later..._

"Now, Arcana Force XV - The Fiend end this duel!" Rebecca declared.

The fiend attacked as Sheppard, and Dorothy cried out.

"Yikes, your parents are strong Frisk." Jaden mentioned.

Frisk giggled a bit. "Well mommy joined Kaiba's Grand Championship, and defeated Vivian Wong."

"On well, you two did fantastic." Shepard smiled as Asriel and Sans walked to take their place.

Yuzu, and Dr. Crowler walked opposite to them.

"Duel." the four of them declared together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Legendary by Skillet)**

 **Asriel & Sans: 4000**

 **Yuzu & Dr. Crowler: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yuzu 1st Turn:

Yuzu drew, and smiled "I'll start by summoning Doom Cauilibur Knight!" A knight mounted of a horse appeared. "I place one card face-down, and end my turn.

* * *

 _Doomcauilibur Knight_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. During either player's turn, if a monster effect is activated: Tribute this face-up card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that monster._

* * *

Asriel 1st Turn:

"Ok, do you mind being a little patient? I just made this deck." Asriel requested.

They both nodded.

"Thank you." Asriel smiled. "Ok, if I do that then... and that would let me... Alright I'll summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio in attack mode, and his effect lets me send Predaplant Lilyzard to the graveyard and summon Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra from my deck. Then his effect adds Polymerization."

A plant scorpion, and cobra appeared.

* * *

 _Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 monster from your hand to the GY; Special Summon 1 "Predaplant" monster from your Deck, except "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio". You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio" once per turn._

* * *

 _Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra  
_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant  
_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Predaplant" monster: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra" once per Duel._

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"Predaplant?" Frisk asked confused.

"His new deck, he wanted to always remember the past so he could move forward and so he picked Plants." Toriel explained.

"Now I play Polymerization to fuse Ophrys Scorpio and Darlintonia Cobra into Predaplant Chimarafflesia. Now I'll use his effect and banish Doomcaliber Knight." Asriel continued.

* * *

 _Predaplant Chimerafflesia_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Plant/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Predaplant" monster + 1 DARK monster_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field with a Level less than or equal to this card's; banish it. When an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's face-up monster: You can activate this effect; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster loses 1000 ATK, and if it does, this card gains 1000 ATK. Once per turn, during the next Standby Phase after this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Yuzu, and Dr. Crowler watched as her monster vanished.

"Now I attack you directly." Asriel said confidently.

"Dimensional Prison!" Yuzu cried.

* * *

 _Dimensional Prison_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target that attacking monster; banish that target._

* * *

Asriel's eyes widened in shock as his monster vanished before he looked down. "I set one card and end my turn."

Dr. Crowler 1st Trun:

Dr. Crowler drew, and said "I play Ancient Gear Soldier in defense mode! Then I place one card face-down, and end my turn."

The rusty soldier appeared.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Soldier_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

Sans 1st Turn:

"I'll start with a facedown card, then I'll play the spell Graceful Charity to draw three cards and send two to the graveyard." Sans started. "Now, Monster Reborn brings back Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and I'll end my turn with Burst Stream of Destruction to destroy all your monsters."

* * *

 _Graceful Charity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 3 cards then discard 2 cards._

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it.__

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This legendary dragon is a powerful engine of destruction. Virtually invincible, very few have faced this awesome creature and lived to tell the tale._

* * *

 _Burst Stream of Destruction_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control "Blue-Eyes White Dragon": Destroy all monsters your opponent controls. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card._

* * *

Gear Soldier shattered.

* * *

 **Asriel & Sans: 4000**

 **Yuzu & Dr. Crowler: 4000**

* * *

Yuzu 1st Turn:

Yuzu drew, and said "I'll play Black Magic Ritual! Tributing Magician of Faith to summon Relinquished!" Relinquished appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Black Illusion Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Relinquished". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 1 or more._

* * *

 _Relinquished_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster/Ritual_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Black Illusion Ritual". Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card. (You can only equip 1 monster at a time to this card with this effect.) This card's ATK and DEF become equal to that equipped monster's. If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy that equipped monster instead. While equipped with that monster, any battle damage you take from battles involving this card inflicts equal effect damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Not good." Asriel admitted nervously.

"Now Relinquished absorb Sans' Blue-Eyes!" Yuzu cried as her ace monster worked his magic.

Sans nodded before looking at Yuzu. "Tibia honest, you just walked into a trap card."

"Your trap card?" Yuzu asked surprised.

"Yup, Overworked destroys any monster who has more than its original attack points." Sans answered. "Fitting card for a lazybones like me wouldn't you say?"

* * *

 _Overworked_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Destroy each monster whose ATK is higher than its original ATK._

* * *

"Not as much as my Wiretap!" Dr. Crowler called

* * *

 _Wiretap_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a Trap Card is activated: Negate the activation, and if you do, shuffle that card into the Deck._

* * *

Sans shrugged as his trap was stopped.

"Thanks Vellian." Yuzu smiled before calling, "Relinquished direct attack!"Asriel jumped in front of Sans as he took the blast.

 **(Sans and Asriel: 1000)**

"I set two cards, and end my turn." Yuzu ended.

Asriel 2nd Turn:

Asriel drew his card before pausing. "Ok, I set two cards and summon Predaplant Cephalotusnail in attack mode and end my turn." _'Please work.'_

* * *

 _Predaplant Cephalotusnail_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This Attack Position card cannot be destroyed by battle. Any battle damage you take from attacks involving this card is halved._

* * *

Dr. Crowler 2nd Turn:

Dr. Crowler drew before saying, "I'll play Magnet Circle LV2 to summon Ancient Gear, and with it's effect I can summon another!

* * *

 _Magnet Circle LV2_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Machine-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

 _Ancient Gear_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If you control an "Ancient Gear", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

The two small gears appeared. "Now I sacrifice my two Gear to summon Ancient Gear Golem!"

The Golem appeared

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Golem_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

"Trap cards open, DNA Surgery and Dragonvine!" Asriel declared

* * *

 _DNA Surgery_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by declaring 1 Monster Type. All face-up monsters on the field become that Type_

* * *

 _Dragonvine_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If you control a Dragon-Type monster: Activate this card by targeting 1 Dragon-Type monster your opponent controls, except the monster your opponent controls with the highest Level; take control of it. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"What's that?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"DNA Surgery makes all our monsters dragons, and if I control a Dragon Dragonvine gives me control of the dragon on your field with the lowest level, that's Relinquished." Asriel explained.

Relinquished was wrapped in vines snagged over. Asriel smiled. _'It worked.'_

"What would happen if their are no dragons on your field if Dragonvine is still active?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"Huh?" Asriel asked in confusion.

"I said what would happen if the dragon you have on your field is destroyed if Dragonvine is still out?" Dr. Crowler clarified.

"Oh, I get to keep Relinquished." Asriel answered.

"Very well. Then Golem attack his plant!" Dr. Crowler called. "Mechanized Melee!"

"Cephalotusnail isn't destroyed and the damage is cut in half." Asriel explained quickly.

 **(Asriel and Sans: 0150)**

"I end my turn." Dr. Crowler ended.

Sans 2nd Turn:

"Ok, I'll start things off with Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my own Blue-Eyes White Dragon equipped to Relinquished." Sans mentioned.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

Blue-Eyes shattered.

"Now I play Dragon's Mirror to fuse three Blue-Eyes White Dragons together." Sans stated as the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared on his field.

* * *

 _Dragon's Mirror_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or Graveyard._

* * *

 _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4500_

 _DEF: 3800_

 _"Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" + "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"_

* * *

"Trap card, Threatening Roar!" Yuzu called

* * *

 _Threatening Roar_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

"When did I say I wanted to attack?" Sans asked.

"Huh?" Yuzu asked.

"I didn't plan on attacking." Sans explained. "Instead I can use Relinquished's effect to absorb Ancient Gear Golem, and then the spell card Neutron Blast to destroy every card on your field."

* * *

 _Neutron Blast_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Destroy all card on your opponent's field while you control 1 "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon"._

* * *

Yuzu's last face-down shattered.

"That's all." Sans mentioned. "The rest is up to you Prince Asriel."

Asriel nodded calmly

* * *

 **Asriel & Sans: 0150**

 **Yuzu & Dr. Crowler: 4000**

* * *

Yuzu 3rd Turn:

Yuzu drew, and smiled "I play Snatch Steal!

* * *

 _Snatch Steal_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a monster your opponent controls. Take control of the equipped monster. During each of your opponent's Standby Phases: They gain 1000 Life Points._

* * *

"Snatch Steal?" Asriel asked in shock.

Relinquished got sntached back before Yuzu adding, "Now I activate Fusion Sage. What this does is allow me to add a Polymerization to my hand. One I will activate to fuse Relinquished, with Thousand Eyes Idol to summon Thousand Eyes Restrict!"

* * *

 _Fusion Sage_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 "Polymerization" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Plus since Relinquished leaves the field the Ancient Gear Golem is destroyed." Asriel realized.

The evolved version of Relinquished appeared.

* * *

 _Thousand-Eyes Restrict_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Spellcaster/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _"Relinquished" + "Thousand-Eyes Idol"_

 _Other monsters on the field cannot change their battle positions or attack. Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card. (You can only equip 1 monster at a time to this card with this effect.) This card's ATK and DEF become equal to that equipped monster's. If this card would be destroyed by battle, destroy that equipped monster instead._

* * *

"Now Thousand Eyes Restrict absorb Ultimate Blue-Eyes!" Yuzu cried.

The Ultimate Dragon was absorbed by Thousand Eyes Restrict.

"Now Restrict attack his plant!" Yuzu cried.

"I play my trap card, Predaplant Return!" Asriel cried. "If I have two Predaplants in my graveyard I can play this from my hand, and while it costs half my life points Chimerafflesia comes back and it can't be destroyed one time!"

* * *

 _Predaplant Return_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Effects will be revealed._

* * *

 **(Sans and Asriel: 0075)**

"Your monster was banished." Yuzu reminded.

"I know, Predaplant Return works on banished monsters not ones in my graveyard." Asriel explained as his fusion monster reappeared on the field.

"In defense mode?" Yuzu asked.

"No, attack mode." Asriel answered. "If I'm going down I'm going down fighting."

"You should've placed it in defense mode." Yuzu told him. "Restrict take out his monster!"

"I play Chimerafflesia's special ability!" Asriel declared. "When he battles he gains 1000 attack points and your monster loses 1000 attack points."

 _Chimerafflesia: **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

 _Thousand Eyes Restrict: **(ATK: 4500 - 1000 = 3500)**_

"So that's what you were planning!" Yuzu grunted. "But by getting rid of the monster it's equipped to Restrict can't be destroyed!"

"I know, but you already absorbed a monster this turn." Asriel stated.

"I know. I end my turn." Yuzu ended.

Asriel 2nd Turn:

"Ok, if this doesn't work we lose." Asriel admitted. "I summon Predaplant Moray Nepehthes in attack mode, and now Chimerafflesia banishes Thousand Eyes Restrict!"

* * *

 _Predaplant Moray Nepenthes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This card gains 200 ATK for each Predator Counter on the field. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can equip that monster to this card. Once per turn: You can target 1 Monster Card equipped to this card by this card's effect; destroy it, and if you do, gain LP equal to its original ATK._

* * *

"Your Fusion Monster was destroyed due to-" Yuzu tried to remind.

"Predaplant Return protects him once per duel remember?" Asriel asked as Thousand Eyes Restrict vanished. "Ok, now both of my monsters attack you directly!"

 _'Drat! And since Restrict left all his other monsters can attack!'_ Yuzu thought as the attacks struck.

* * *

 **Asriel & Sans: 0075**

 **Yuzu & Dr. Crowler: 0000**

 **Asriel & Sans wins the duel!**

* * *

Asriel looked at the field in shock before taking a deep breath. "We won, that was an amazing duel you two."

"Yeah. If you didn't use that effect then Restrict would prevent you from attacking." Yuzu smiled.

Asriel nodded before glancing to the side. "Um... I think Sans and I are out though."

"Why?" Dr. Crowler asked. "You, and Sans won."

"I know, but I think Sans is out of juice." Asriel mentioned showing that Sans had fallen asleep.

"SANS!" Papyrus groaned. "NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO ACT ALL LAZY!"

"It's ok." Asriel reassured him.

* * *

 **And that's it. The next chapter, and this was a mess to work on. Be sure to review!**


	26. Forbidden Match-Up!

**Hey guys. It is time for the next match of the Pair Tournament! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _A few rounds later..._

"Only two more matches Lex, you ready?" Jaden asked with a grin.

Alexis only looked at him.

"Huh, is something wrong?" Jaden asked.

"Who's our opponents?" Alexis asked him.

"Us." Blair answered walking up with Marcel.

"I just hope you two provide much of a fight." Marcel told them.

Jaden just smiled. "We're going to win."

"Alright duelists! Go!" Dr. Crowler called.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: I Am Machine by TDG)**

 **Jaden & Alexis: 4000**

 **Blair & Marcel: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"You can go first Blair." Alexis offered.

Blair 1st Turn:

Blair drew saying, "I summon Mystic Egg in defense mode, and set two cards to end my turn."

The egg appeared.

* * *

 _Mystic Egg_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _During the End Phase of a turn this card was destroyed by battle, you can randomly Special Summon 1 "Mystic Baby Dragon", "Mystic Baby Knight", or "Mystic Baby Magician" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

Jaden 1st Turn:

"Ok Blair, I summon Elemental HERO Clayman and then I send one card to the graveyard in order to activate Super Polymerization!" Jaden started. "I fuse Clayman with Mystic Egg in order to summon Elemental Hero The Shining."

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Clayman_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _An Elemental Hero with a clay body built-to-last. He will preserve his Elemental Hero colleagues at any cost._

* * *

 _Super Polymerization_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card; Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from either side of the field, and or hand as Fusion Materials. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this card's activation._

* * *

A new warrior appeared on the field with 2600 attack points.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO The Shining_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _1 "Elemental HERO" monster + 1 LIGHT monster_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card gains 300 ATK for each of your banished "Elemental HERO" monsters. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target up to 2 of your banished "Elemental HERO" monsters; add those targets to your hand._

* * *

"Now I'll set three cards and attack you directly." Jaden declared.

"Trap called, Call of the Haunted!" Blair called as Mystic Egg appeared back.

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroyt hat monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"It's summoned in attack mode." Jaden reminded her.

The egg shattered as Blair, and Marcel grunted. **(Blair & Marcel: 1400)**

"True but that wasn't what she was intending for." Marcel told him.

"I know." Jaden smiled. "I end my turn."

Mystic Baby Dragon appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Mystic Baby Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Mystic Egg". Other effects unknown._

* * *

Marcel 1st Turn:

Marcel drew before saying, "I play Painful Choice."

* * *

 _Painful Choice_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 5 cards from your Deck and show them to your opponent. Your opponent selects 1 card among them. Add that card to your hand and discard the remaining cards to the Graveyard._

* * *

The five pieces of Exodia were shown.

"I pick the left arm." Jaden chose.

Marcel added the card as he sent the other pieces to the graveyard, "I now play Magical Stone Excavation. Discarding two cards to add a spell back to my hand."

* * *

 _Magical Stone Excavation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 2 cards, then target 1 Spell in your GY; add it to your hand._

* * *

Showing his cards to be the Left Arm, and Reload discarding them, and adding Painful Choice.

"What are you planning?" Alexis asked.

"Now I play Contract with Exodia!" Marcel cried.

* * *

 _Contract with Exodia_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you have all 5 of "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", and "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" in your Graveyard: Special Summon 1 "Exodia Necross" from your hand._

* * *

"Huh?" Jaden asked in shock.

"Not good." Alexis admitted.

"With all five pieces of Exodia in the graveyard I can call on a beast more devastating then Exodius himself!" Marcel cried as his graveyard leaked black smoke.

"Marcel, what are you summoning?" Blair asked fearfully.

"Contract with Exodia's effect! I now summon, Exodia Necross!" Marcel cried as the smoke morphed into a black version of Exodia looking powerful.

* * *

 _Exodia Necross_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned with "Contract with Exodia", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be destroyed by battle or Spell/Trap effect. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: This card gains 500 ATK. Destroythis card unless all 5 of these cards are in your Graveyard - "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" and "Left Leg of the Forbidden One".__

* * *

"Huh, he only has 1800 attack points." Jaden mentioned.

"Exodia Necross attack Elemental HERO The Shining!" Marcel cried.

"Wait what?" Jaden asked in confusion. "The Shining is stronger."

"Quick-Play Spell!" Marcel cried. "Turn Jump!"

* * *

 _Turn Jump_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _You can only activate this card during the Battle Phase. For the next 3 turns, each player must pass their turn. (Also, do not draw during the Draw Phase.) 6 turns after activation, resume play from the Battle Phase._

* * *

"What are you doing?" Alexis asked in confusion.

Exodia Necross stopped as Marcel explained, "I can only play this spell during the Battle Phase. Now we must skip the next three turns, and not draw any cards during our draw phase. But during me, and Blair's stand-by phase Exodia Necross gets 500 points stronger!"

"Then since you just skipped three turns Exodia Necross gains 1500 points." Alexis realized. "So he has 3300 points."

 _Exodia Necross: **(ATK: 1800 + 500 x 3 = 3300)**_

"And then the battle phase is resumed!" Marcel added as Exodia Necross continued his attack.

The Shining shattered from the attack.

 **(Jaden and Alexis: 3300)**

"I play the Hero Signal trap card, this lets me summon Elemental HERO Sparkman in attack mode." Jaden said quickly.

* * *

 _Hero Signal_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Elemental HERO" monster from your hand or Deck._

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Sparkman_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _An Elemental HERO and a warrior of light who proficiently wields many kinds of armaments. His Static Shockwave cuts off the path of villainy._

* * *

"I place a face-down, and end my turn." Marcel said before turning to Blair with a smile "What do you think Blair?"

"He's strong, but... scary." Blair admitted.

Marcel looked concerned about that.

Alexis 1st Turn:

"Well you won't have to worry Blair, because I'll destroy him this turn." Alexis mentioned. "I play the spell card Polymerization and I use it to fuse Etoile Cyber with Blade Skater in order to Fusion Summon Cyber Blader!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

Cyber Blader appeared to the field ready.

* * *

 _Cyber Blader_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 800_

 _"Etoile Cyber" + "Blade Skater"_

 _A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. While your opponent controls only 1 monster, this card cannot be destroyed by battle. While your opponent controls only 2 monsters, double this card's ATK. While your opponent controls only 3 monsters, negate the effects of your opponent's Spell, Trap, and Effect Monsters._

* * *

"Since you have two monsters Cyber Blader's attack points double." Alexis explained.

 _Cyber Blader: **(ATK: 2100 * 2 = 4200)**_

"4200?" Marcel asked surprised.

"I'm not done, I also summon Cyber Tutu." Alexis continued as the card appeared.

* * *

 _Cyber Tutu_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If the ATK of each monster your opponent controls is higher than the ATK of this card, this card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

"Cyber Tutu attack them directly!"

The Tutu charged,

"Trap card, Spirit Barrier!" Marcel cried. "As long as we control a monster we don't take battle damage!"

* * *

 _Spirit Barrier_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _While you control a monster, you take no battle damage._

* * *

Alexis frowned. "Then I'll attack Exodia Necross with Cyber Blader!"

The warrior attacked the spellcaster but he didn't looked harmed more like he started laughing.

"What the?" Alexis asked in shock.

"Sorry. But Exodia Necross can't be destroyed by battle or by your spell, trap effects." Marcel explained. "As long as the pieces of Exodia are in the graveyard he's sticking around."

Alexis looked shocked hearing that. "I switch Sparkman to defense mode and end my turn."

* * *

 **Jaden & Alexis: 3300**

 **Marcel & Blair: 4000**

* * *

Blair 2nd Turn:

 _Exodia Necross: **(ATK: 3300 + 500 = 3800)**_

Blair drew before saying, "I play Mystic Revolution!"

* * *

 _Mystic Revolution_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 face-up "Mystic Baby Dragon", "Mystic Baby Knight", or "Mystic Baby Magician" you control. Special Summon, from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, 1 monster written in the card text of the selected card, ignoring the Summoning conditions._

* * *

The small dragon grown to it's all grown up self roaring.

* * *

 _Mystic Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3600_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned with "Mystic Revolution"._

* * *

Alexis looked at the two monsters. _'Ok, Cyber Blader is stronger than both of them.'_

Blair then called, "Now Exodia Necross attack Sparkman, and Mystic Dragon attack Cyber Tutu!"

Alexis' eyes widened as she realized her mistake and the two monsters shattered.

 **(Jaden and Alexis: 0700)**

"I end my turn." Blari grinned.

Jaden 2nd Turn:

Jaden drew his card. "I activate the spell card Pot of Greed!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

As he said that Jaden drew his cards before looking at them and nodding. "Ok, I summon Elemental HERO Burstinatrix in attack mode!"

The female hero appeared to the field.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Burstinatrix_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _A flame manipulator who is the only woman among the Elemental Heroes. Her Burstfire burns away villainy._

* * *

"Now I'll set this and end my turn." Jaden stated.

Marcel 2nd Turn:

 _Exodia Necross: **(ATK: 3800 + 500 = 4300)**_

Marcel drew is card looking.

Jaden was looking at him calmly.

"Alright! Exodia Necross attack Cyber Blader, and Mystic Dragon attack Burstinatrix!" Marcel cried.

Cyber Blader shattered but Jaden smirked.

"Go Mirror Gate!" Jaden declared as Mystic Dragon and Burstinatrix swapped places.

* * *

 _Mirror Gate_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack targeting a face-up"Elemental HERO" monster you control: Switch control of the opponent's attacking monster with the targeted monster you control, then calculate damage. Control of both monsters switches back during the End Phase._

* * *

 **Jaden & Alexis: 0600**

 **Blair & Marcel: 0000**

 **Jaden and Alexis wins the duel!**

* * *

Marcel looked totally shocked about this.

"Mirror Gate switches our monsters, so Mystic Dragon was on my side and Burstinatrix was on yours when they battled." Jaden explained.

Marcel looked at his hands, "I... brought us to our defeat."

"It's ok Marcel, don't feel bad." Blair smiled. "We did our best and had fun."

Marcel looked to her, and started tearing up smiling, "How did I end up with someone like you?"

Blair just hugged him before the two of them walked off.

"One more win and we'll get to take you two down Jaden." Chazz smirked.

"We will try our best though." Frisk admitted.

"Sorry, but you two are going down." Jesse grinned.

"Just try it though." Chazz smirked.

"If you insist." Kitsuna laughed. "Let's have a great duel."

They walked to the duel.

* * *

 _Later..._

"Well, it comes down to this." Dr. Crowler smiled. "Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes vs Frisk Kumar and Chazz Princeton. Alright you four, we're all looking forward to a fantastic final duel."

They all shake their hands smiling.

"May the best team win." Frisk smiled.

They nodded walking opposite to them.

"You can take the first turn Jaden." Chazz offered.

* * *

 **Okay. The final match of the Pair Tournament is next time. Be sure to review!**


	27. Final Match! Magic Lesson!

**Hey guys. It is time for the next match of the Pair Tournament!**

* * *

"Duel!" Frisk, Chazz, Alexis, and Jaden called simultaneously.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Hail to the King by Avenged Sevenfold)**

 **Frisk & Chazz: 4000**

 **Jaden & Alexis: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jaden 1st Turn:

Jaden drew before saying, "Okay I'll start off by playing Elemental HERO Clayman in defense mode!"

His defensive hero appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Clayman_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _An Elemental Hero with a clay body built-to-last. He will preserve his Elemental Hero colleagues at any cost._

* * *

"Now I throw down a couple of face-downs, and end my turn."

Chazz 1st Turn:

"Not bad Jaden, as for me I'll use the spell Spark of the Light Dragon to send two dragons in my hand to the graveyard." Chazz said as a golden dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Spark of the Light Dragon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _By sending two Dragons from your hand to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon one LIGHT Dragon from your deck._

* * *

 _Light End Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _By lowering this card's ATK and DEF by 500 points, lower the ATK and DEF of 1 enemy monster by 1500 points._

* * *

"This lets me summon Light End Dragon from my deck, and then I set another monster in defense mode. Finally two facedown cards ends my turn."

Alexis 1st Turn:

"My move." Alexis said drawing. "I'll summon Cyber Gymnast in defense mode, and end my turn."

The monster appeared in place.

* * *

 _Cyber Gymnast_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Once per turn: You can discard 1 card, then target 1 face-up Attack Position monster your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

Frisk 1st Turn:

"Ok I set a monster in defense mode and play three cards facedown." Frisk said. "That ends my move."

* * *

 **Frisk & Chazz: 4000**

 **Jaden & Alexis: 4000**

* * *

Jaden 2nd Turn:

Jaden drew, and grinned "Yeah sweet. I'll play Polymerization! And I'll use it to fuse Clayman with Cyber Gymnast to form Elemental HERO Gaia!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

The rock defensive hero appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Gaia_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _1 "Elemental HERO" monster + 1 EARTH monster_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Fusion Summoned: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; until the End Phase, its ATK is halved and this card gains the same amount of ATK._

* * *

"I knew it." Chazz mentioned.

"Now I use his effect, and target Light End Dragon!" Jaden grinned.

 _Light End Dragon: **(ATK: 2600/2 = 1300)**_

 _Gaia: **(ATK: 2200 + 1300 = 3500)**_

"Now Gaia attack Light End!" Jaden grinned as his warrior charged destroying the dragon.

 **(Chazz and Frisk: 1800)**

"Alright I end my turn!" Jaden grinned.

Alexis looked angry though.

"Not yet Jaden, I play the trap card Reverse-Time and this resets every monster on the field to how they were one turn ago. Which means not only is Gaia gone, but Light End Dragon comes back." Chazz smirked.

* * *

 _Reverse-Time_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only during your opponent's End Phase. Return both players' monsters on the field the way they were 1 turn ago. Then, the monsters who didn't exist on the field 1 turn ago are removed from play._

* * *

Jaden widen his eyes as Gaia vanished only for Light End to appear roaring along with Gymnast, and Clayman.

Chazz 2nd Turn:

"Now then, it's my move so I'll reveal Wish Dragon and his effect lets me tribute him to summon two Dragon Tokens." Chazz smirked.

* * *

 _Wish Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 100_

 _You can Tribute this card to Special Summon two "Dragon Tokens."_

* * *

The two tokens appeared hissing at the opposing side.

* * *

 _Dragon Token_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Summoned by the effect of "Wish Dragon"._

* * *

"Now, I sacrifice my two tokens for Dark End Dragon and then I play the spell Dragon's Evil Eye." Chazz stated confidently as a dark dragon appeared beside Light End.

* * *

 _Dark End Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _By lowering this monster's ATK and DEF by 500 points, send 1 of your opponent's monsters to the Graveyard._

* * *

"This destroys one spell and trap card on your field for every dragon I control."

* * *

 _Dragon's Evil Eye_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _For each Dragon on your field, destroy one Spell or Trap card on your opponent's field._

* * *

Jaden grunted, "In that case I play one of my face-downs, Flute of Summoning Kuriboh!"

* * *

 _The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Add 1 "Kuriboh" or 1 "Winged Kuriboh" from your Deck to your hand, OR Special Summon 1 "Kuriboh" or 1 "Winged Kuriboh" from your Deck._

* * *

Winged Kuriboh appeared just before Jaden's other face-down Hero Signal shattered.

* * *

 _Winged Kuriboh_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 _On the turn which this card is destroyed, you take no Battle Damage._

* * *

"I end my turn by using Dark End Dragon's effect three times to destroy all three of your monsters." Chazz smirked.

 _Dark End Dragon: **(ATK: 2600 - (500 * 3) = 1100/DEF: 2100 - (500 * 3) = 600)**_

Winged Kuriboh, Cyber Gymnast, and Clayman shattered. Chazz grinned before meeting Frisk's eye who was smiling.

Alexis 2nd Turn:

Alexis drew before saying, "I'll summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode, and then I'll equip her with Angel Wings. Now Cyber Tutu attack them both directly!"

* * *

 _Cyber Tutu_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If the ATK of each monster your opponent controls is higher than the ATK of this card, this card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

 _Angel Wing_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _When the equipped monster inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, inflict 300 damage to your opponent. When this face-up card is sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card._

* * *

"I play Scale Mail!" Chazz countered. "This cuts Dark End Dragon's attack points by 1000 but in exchange he can't be destroyed and since he has less points than Cyber Tutu you have to attack him instead Alexis."

* * *

 _Scale Mail_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Reduce the ATK of 1 Dragon-Type monster you control by 1000. That monster cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

 _Dark End Dragon: **(ATK: 1100 - 1000 = 100)**_

The Tutu pouted before Alexis called, "In that case Tutu attacks Dark End!"

The Dragon was destroyed.

 **(Chazz and Frisk: 0900)**

"And now since Tutu inflicted damage you lose an extra 300." Alexis said.

 **(Chazz and Frisk: 0600)**

Mar 1, 2018"Now I play three face-downs to end my turn." Alexis ended.

Frisk 2nd Turn:

"Ok, I draw and I sacrifice my facedown monster and Chazz's Dark End Dragon in order to summon Dr. Gaster in attack mode." Frisk said.

Gaster appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Dr. Gaster_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _When this card is summoned chose which card in your opponent's hand, and discard it. If this card is destroyed banish one card in your opponent's hand, and end his/her Battle Hand immediately._

* * *

"Gaster's special ability discards the card on the far left of your hand Alexis." Frisk said.

Alexis grunted showing it's Cyber Angel Benten. Frisk turned to Chazz who nodded.

"Ok, now I use Light End Dragon's ability, giving up 500 attack and defense points to decrease Cyber Tutu's attack and defense points by 1500." Frisk stated.

They looked.

 _Cyber Tutu: **(ATK: 1000 - 1500 = 0)**_

Light End shattered.

"Huh?" Frisk asked in confusion.

"Before you attack, I play Pure Pupil." Alexis smirked showing she played her trap.

* * *

 _Pure Pupil_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Activate only when your opponent activates the effect of an Effect Monster while you control a monster with 1000 or less ATK. Negate that effect, and destroy that monster._

* * *

Frisk looked as the dragon was destroyed before suddenly smiling. "I play the spell card Cleansing Water, this restores Dark End Dragon's attack and defense points to normal."

* * *

 _Cleansing Water_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _The ATK and DEF of 1 monster become its original ATK and DEF. Destroy any cards equipped to that monster._

* * *

 _Dark End Dragon: **(ATK: 1100 + 1500 = 2600/DEF: 600 + 1500 = 2100)**_

"Then I use Gaster Spiral Force to double Dark End Dragons attack points."

* * *

 _Gaster Spiral Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If you control an "Dr. Gaster": Target 1 monster you control, except "Dr. Gaster"; double its ATK until the End Phase. "Dr. Gaster" cannot attack the turn you activate this card._

* * *

 _Dark End Dragon: **(ATK: 2600 * 2 = 5200)**_

"Now attack Cyber Tutu!"

Alexis grunted, "Trap card Doble Passe! This duel will end in a draw!"

* * *

 _Doble Passe_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack on a face-up Attack Position monster you control: Make your opponent's attack a direct attack instead and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the attack target you control. Also, that monster you control can attack your opponent directly during your next turn._

* * *

"No it won't, I use my Butterscotch Pie." Frisk revealed.

* * *

 _Butterscotch Pie_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Gain 1500 LP._

* * *

 **Chazz and Frisk: 0700**

 **Jaden and Alexis: 0000**

 **Chazz and Frisk wins the duel!**

* * *

"That was perfect Frisk." Chazz smiled hugging her.

"Ah man." Jaden sighed.

Alexis turned, and yelled "It's your fault Jaden!"

"Huh, what did I do?" Jaden asked in confusion.

"You didn't use Cyber Gymnast' ability, and more used her as Gaia's earth attribute requirement without my permission!" Alexis answered. "If you used Gymnast's ability then things would be different!"

"Oh, now that you mention it that might have worked." Jaden said. "Though I was thinking Gaia's attack points would have helped get rid of Chazz's dragon and deal a lot of damage too."

"And you just end up using that instead of thinking of it!" Alexis yelled.

Jaden winced. "Sorry."

"Jaden hasn't it ever occur you kept using Alexis' cards without her permission?" Frisk asked him.

"Huh, but she could have done the same thing. My cards are on the field because they can help us win the duel." Jaden answered.

"Don't try and explain it to him Frisk, Jaden's completely oblivious." Chazz mentioned.

"I still could at least try." Frisk argued.

Chazz only chuckled before kissing her cheek. "Alright, go ahead Frisk."

Frisk told him, "The reason why Alexis was so angry at you is because she might have some plans for the both of you, and you always take advantage of them."

"Really?" Jaden asked in confusion. "Why didn't you say anything Lex?"

"Yeah I told you before." Alexis said sarcastically. "Didn't my angry looks get it?"

Jaden looked down in embarrassment. "Sorry again Alexis, I'll try and make it up to you."

"You can't stay mad at him for long Lex." Frisk smiled.

"A few days at least." Alexis replied before sighing. "You two make a great team though."

Frisk smiled kissing Chazz's cheek.

Chazz smiled back. "Couldn't have done it without an awesome partner."

Frisk giggled.

"So... did they win anything?" Syrus asked.

They turned to Sheppard, and Cr. Crowler.

"He's right, did we win anything for winning the tournament?" Chazz asked. "A week of no homework maybe?"

"Not even close Chazz." Sheppard chuckled. "Now Chazz, and Frisk as you two won you are hereby earned the title 'King, and Queen of Duel Academy'!"

"That works too." Chazz smiled.

Frisk chuckled holding him. Chazz held her too.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Frisk entered the card shop, and sees the counter girl. "Hey excuse me?"

"Yes, how can I help you?" the young girl asked.

"I heard that new cards came here, are they still here?" Frisk asked her.

"Oh, you just missed the last pack." the young girl answered. "Chazz Princeton just bought it."

"Oh I was hoping to surprise Chazz with cards he can use." Frisk said bowing her head down.

"I think he was planning the same thing for you." the young girl smiled. "If you hurry maybe you can catch him."

Frisk nodded running off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside the Obelisk Blue Female Dorm..._

"Ok, lets see here." Chazz started opening the pack. "Are any of these cards helpful to Frisk?"

He checked over before seeing a Synchro Monster. A black, and blue dragon called 'Barrier Dragon'.

"Huh?" Chazz asked looking at the card before pausing. "Wait a second, Barrier Dragon... if Frisk uses that it would make her monsters defense points increase and protect them from being destroyed. Plus with that other spell card, Ok those are the two I'll give her."

"Chazz!" He heard her voice calling to him.

"Frisk?" Chazz asked before turning and seeing her. "I was about to look for you."

"Well I was hoping to get some cards from the shop to surprise you with but the counter girl said you already got the last pack." Frisk explained.

"Oh, I wanted to get some cards to surprise you." Chazz admitted. "Actually, I pulled these two."

As he said that Chazz handed Frisk a spell called FUN Manipulation along with Barrier Dragon.

"Whoa." Frisk said surprised.

"I thought you'd like them." Chazz smiled.

Frisk smiled hugging him.

"I'll take that as a yes." Chazz laughed hugging her back.

Frisk smiled before looking at Barrier Dragon, "I didn't expect Kitsuna to show her summoning this way."

"You didn't hear, Sartorius told Pegasus about it and he's making a bunch of Synchro monsters now for the future of duel monsters. Kitsuna's even been offered a job to help create them." Chazz told her.

"Wow amazing." Frisk smiled.

"Yeah." Chazz smiled before pausing and looking up. "Frisk, can I ask you something?"

"Huh?" Frisk asked him.

"It's just... I've been thinking about Chara and what to do." Chazz admitted. "When we thought we just needed to stop him it was a lot easier but now... if there really is something else involved, I mean maybe there isn't we don't know but... I just don't know anymore."

"Chazz... It won't be easy." Frisk told him. "I believe we can help Chara out of this thing's grasp on him."

Chazz nodded before closing his eyes. "I hope so, because to be perfectly honest Frisk if your dream was right we aren't fighting some kind of evil human who wants to destroy everything and everyone, we're fighting a scared little boy and I don't know if I can bring myself to hurt him."

Frisk nodded understanding, "Yeah I know. But you are helping him against something evil. And I feel I was wrong about something."

Chazz turned to Frisk. "Wrong, what do you mean?"

"This darkness possessing Chara..." Frisk started. "I think Nightshroud wasn't the villain I have to stop. This darkness feels more evil, and more sinester then Nightshroud."

Chazz embraced Frisk. "Maybe it is, but Frisk there's something about this that's been bothering me for a long time. This thing, it has to have been from the Underground, which means it's a Monster isn't it? I don't want to believe it's possible, in fact I don't think it can be but there's still a chance... could one of them be behind all of this? Would any of them even have a reason to hurt a little boy that badly?"

Frisk looked down hearing that.

"I don't mean your friends wanted to hurt people, but maybe there's a monster that would do something like that. I mean, the only other..." Chazz started only to shake his head. "Never mind, actually it's a nice day so do you want to have a small picnic near the lake later?"

"That sounds wonderful." Frisk smiled.

Chazz smiled hugging her again. "Then its a date." _'Still, I have to talk with Sans. He's the only person who might understand that it might be that.'_

Frisk smiled in his embrace.

"I'll meet you at the lake in say two hours?" Chazz asked with a smile.

"That sounds perfect." Frisk smiled.

Chazz nodded before walking off only to frown. "I really hope I'm wrong about this."

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

"Sans, I know you're not asleep and I need to talk to you." Chazz said calmly.

Sans opened an eye. "What Princeton?"

"You remember Frisk's dream right, the one about some kind of evil possessing Chara?" Chazz asked. "I don't want to tell her but... you said the barrier was made by wizards right?"

"Yeah once." Sans answered.

"Frisk trusts you monsters unquestionably and I can tell you're all amazing people." Chazz admitted. "But... if it wasn't you that was responsible, is this thing... could one of those wizards have actually created it and turned Chara into who we've seen this whole time? I'm just... is it even possible that a human would do something like that?"

"I don't know about that." Sans answered. "I'll have to look into the books."

Chazz nodded. "I want to think people are good, and if Chara is possessed then maybe he was like Frisk before but we'll never know. It's just, if one of them is responsible... we're the real monsters aren't we?"

"Eh have to see for the future." Sans answered.

"I guess, I just needed to talk with someone." Chazz admitted quietly. "You should get back to sleep, but thanks for listening Sans."

Sans nodded closing his opened eye. Chazz walked back out to go and meet up with Frisk for their date. Frisk was waiting as she smiled at Chazz, "You picked a great spot."

"Only the best for you Frisk." Chazz smiled.

Frisk blushed at this. Chazz smiled. "You look cute when you blush."

Frisk smirked, "Flatterer."

Chazz laughed before wrapping his arms around Frisk and holding her close.

"Ah you are such a gentleman." Frisk smiled.

Chazz only smiled back.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Frisk was still sleeping. Suddenly someone picked up the still sleeping Frisk and gently carried her to a classroom. Frisk snuggled against who was holding her.

"Time to get up Frisk, you don't want to sleep through Professor Banner's class do you?" asked a friendly voice.

"H-Huh?" Frisk asked opening her eyes slowly,

Asgore was gently putting her in her seat next to Chazz. "You looked comfortable so I thought I would help you get here on time."

"Ah. Wow never thought I enter a class like that before." Frisk admitted yawning.

Asgore smiled before nodding and walking out of the room.

"Tired Frisk?" Chazz asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Frisk answered rubbing her eyes.

Chazz chuckled. "How do you get cuter everyday?"

Frisk pouted playfully.

"Ok you two lovebirds, can you stop flirting long enough to pay attention to my class?" Professor Banner requested causing Chazz to get flustered as Frisk laughed and nodded.

"Yes Professor Banner." Frisk smiled.

He just smiled. "Ok, well I won't be teaching you today, instead you have a special lesson."

"What lesson?" Chazz asked.

"Well, it isn't alchemy but it is Magic." said a familiar skeleton as he suddenly appeared next to Professor Banner.

"Sans?" Frisk asked surprised.

"Yup, and I'm here to teach you guys about Magic. After everything that's happened it's only fair." Sans smiled before closing his eyes. "Though first things first, I need to ask you all something. Do you remember what I told Frisk in the Underground?"

"Your gonna have a bad time?" One of the Obelisks guessed.

"No, any other guesses?" Sans asked. "It's an important thing to know before we start."

The other students looked at each other not knowing.

"The definition of LOVE." Sans told them.

"Love?" An Obelisk asked annoyed thinking that LOVE is something else. "What does romance have to do with this?"

"Not love, LOVE." Sans clarified enunciating the second time he said it.

"What is LOVE?" A Ra Yellow asked.

Chazz looked confused before his eyes widened. "Wait, wasn't that Level of Violence?"

Sans nodded. "Yeah, it is. And it's one of the ways to increase someone's magic power, the worst way."

"Yeah." Frisk nodded in agreement. "It involved killing."

Sans nodded. "That's right. Then again, that's not what I'm here to teach you about. How many of you would want to be able to use magic?"

Nearly all of them raised their hands.

"Heh, well it isn't quite that simple." Sans smiled. "It's been a long time since any human has been able to use Magic, not even Frisk can use it."

"Yeah." Frisk nodded.

"First things first lets see your Souls." Sans mentioned before engaging the class in a fight as their souls all appeared.

They all looked shocked besides Frisk. Sans looked at the class before his eyes widened. "Heh, looks like one of you might be able to use magic."

"Who?" Frisk asked.

Sans only chuckled. "Princeton."

Frisk smiled at Chazz.

Chazz's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, I can use magic?"

"Looks like it, your Soul trait isn't important, but what is important is a quality monsters can see." Sans smiled. "I'm positive you can use magic."

"You just need to practice." Frisk smiled.

Chazz looked at his Soul in shock before closing his eyes as a look of concentration appeared on his face only for very faint dragon wings to appear on his back before immediately fading.

"Huh?" Frisk asked.

Chazz suddenly started gasping weakly.

"Chazz?" Frisk asked worried.

"I feel like I just ran a hundred miles." Chazz gasped out.

"Sans he needs to rest." Frisk told him.

Sans nodded. "Alright, class dismissed. Though I want to see you two later."

They nodded walking off.

"Huh, never would have guessed it would have been him. You know how to pick them kid." Sans smiled.

"Are you sure your okay Chazz?" Frisk asked him.

"I don't know, I feel so tired." Chazz admitted. "Hey Frisk, do you mind if I head to bed? I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

"Ok." Frisk nodded.

Chazz kissed her. Frisk smiled against his lips. Chazz walked off. Frisk stared off smiling.

"HUMAN FRISK!" Papyrus called.

Frisk looked, "Yeah?"

"CHANCELLOR SHEPARD IS CALLING FOR YOU AND THE OTHERS!" Papyrus answered. "SOMETHING IMPORTANT THAT ONLY YOU ARE TO HEAR!"

Frisk nodded walking to Sheppard's office. Marek, Kitsuma, and Hakuoh were waiting.

"Yeah Chancellor?" Frisk asked.

"Frisk, Alton and Lucy are both missing." Shepard answered.

"What?" Frisk asked surprised.

"Neither of them were seen this morning and nobody has heard from either of them since." Shepard answered.

"Was any of their Espers seen?" Frisk asked.

"No, their Esper cards were gone." Shepard answered.

Frisk grunted "Chara... Or that thing possessing him."

"I had the same thought." Shepard agreed.

"We need to keep a close eye on the rest." Frisk mentioned.

"Wait a second, if Chara is trying to get the Espers then..." Kitsuna started before her eyes widened and she sprinted out of the room.

"Kitsuna!" Frisk cried running after her

"I need to make sure Jesse is safe!" Kitsuna explained. "If Chara wants the Espers, he might want those too!"

"The Sacred Beasts!" Frisk realized.

Kitsuna nodded while continuing to run.

"Kitsuna!" Frisk cried.

"I have to protect him." Kitsuna said quickly.

Frisk realized something as Kitsuna ran off.

 ** _'Frisk?'_ **Ra asked.

"She's in love with Jesse."

 ** _'So... what about Marek and Hakuoh?'_ **Obelisk asked.

"Keep them safe." Frisk answered.

 ** _'Right.'_** Slifer replied.

* * *

 **Okay guys. That's the end of the pair tournament, and next chapter is the Chara Arc, and along with the introduction of a new character. Be sure to review!**


	28. Fifth Contest Winner: Troy Mason!

**Hey guys. It is time to introduce a new character. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Chazz, Frisk, and Sans were near the docks as Chazz was trying to use his magic again.

"This is a lot harder than it looks." Chazz admitted.

"Sans said it's not that simple." Frisk chuckled.

"Yeah, I've noticed. I can barely get these things to show up..." Chazz started before pausing. "Huh, is that a Kaibacorp helicopter?"

They looked to see one of them is coming.

"What's going on?" Sans asked in surprise.

The copter stepped off as Kaiba stepped off with Mokuba.

Then a boy with short crimson hair wearing a brown coat over a white tank top while having black shorts, and to top it off brown sneakers exit out with them.

"Seto Kaiba, what do we owe the visit?" Sans asked calmly.

"Let's say an exception to the contest just this once." Kaiba answered.

"An exception?" Frisk asked in surprise before turning to the boy and smiling. "It's nice to meet you."

The boy blushed nodding.

"Well get this: This kids actually 9 right now." Mokuba revealed.

"Huh?" Frisk asked in shock. "That's amazing."

"He once told me that he very much wants people to see the best of dueling by how fun it can be. And winning the contest is the first step." Kaiba explained.

Frisk smiled before kneeling down. "That's a great thing to want to do, can I ask why kind of deck you made?"

"Uh..." The boy started nervously before showing her a fusion monster. Mavro, Emperor of the Armada.

Frisk looked at the card. "Wow, he's really cool. This is one of my cards."

As she said that Frisk took out her copy of Asriel Dreemurr and showed it to him with a friendly smile. The boy looked in awe seeing her Fusion Monster. Frisk smiled before pausing. "Oh, what's your name, I'm Frisk Kumar."

"Oh uh..." The boy blushed answering, "T-Troy Mason... American."

Frisk smiled before offering her hand. "Do you want to meet our friends Troy?"

Troy looked before taking her hand slowly.

"I suppose my work here is done." Kaiba mused. "You just make sure to get him signed up here."

"Isn't he a bit young?" Chazz asked while Frisk smiled letting Troy go at his own pace.

"Yeah but the contest says when you win not only will the archetye be made world spread, but you also get enrolled here." Kaiba answered.

"I don't know if it's safe for him to be here though." Chazz mentioned before explaining the Chara situation.

"You never know. He might be a big help." Kaiba told him. "Come on Mokuba."

"Right Seto." Mokuba said.

They both entered the copter as it flew off.

* * *

 _Thirty minutes later..._

"Everybody, this is Troy." Frisk smiled.

They turned as Try hid behind Frisk shyly.

"Don't be afraid my child, would you like a slice of pie?" Toriel offered with a gentle smile.

"P-Pie?" Troy asked.

"Yes, butterscotch cinnamon pie." Toriel smiled.

"Wow how young is he?" Jaden asked.

"Nine." Frisk answered.

"Don't you think he's a bit young?" Bastion asked. "Duel Academy is a High School after all."

"He won the contest, so Seto Kaiba says he's a student." Chazz explained. "Besides, he has one of the best reasons for dueling I can think of."

"What's that?" John asked.

"He wants to show people how much fun dueling can be." Frisk answered.

"Promising." Hakuoh smiled.

"Well, Troy correct?" Shepard asked. "Do you mind having a duel right now so we can see your skill?"

"Huh? A-Against who?" Troy asked.

"Whoever you want." Shepard said politely.

Troy looked over everyone wondering who to duel. Everyone just let Troy take his time. Troy then turned to Frisk, and asked softly "Y-You wouldn't mind Miss Kumar...?"

Frisk smiled. "Not at all."

Troy nodded nervously.

 ** _"Ah don't get worked up Troy."_** Suddenly a transparent person of a blue, and sliver armored warrior appeared beside him. **_"Just remember what me, and father told you."_**

Troy nodded at him.

"Huh?" Frisk asked noticing the person. "Troy, who is that?"

Both Troy, and the warrior looked startled at this.

 ** _"You can see me?"_** The warrior asked surprised.

Frisk nodded. "And I don't think I'm the only one."

"Whoa, you can see Duel Spirits too?" Jaden asked with a grin as Winged Kuriboh and Neos appeared behind him

"This is starting to become a pattern." Chazz admitted before the Ojama Brothers and Light and Darkness Dragon appeared near him.

Troy looked surprised at this.

 ** _"Well I believe we hit a spot with this ability."_ **The warrior said before bowing politely. **_"I am known as Prince Vrak. Or known by the card name Vrak, Prince of the Armada."_**

"It's nice to meet you Prince Vrak." Frisk said bowing back. "Can I ask where you were a prince?"

 ** _"It's a long story."_** Vrak answered. **_"But I'm sure you can hear everything once Toby shows you what he can do."_**

Frisk nodded. "Ok, are you ready Troy?"

Troy nodded walking to get some distance.

Frisk stood opposite him as the others gave them some space.

"You can go first Troy." Frisk smiled.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Power Rangers Megaforce Theme)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Troy: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Troy 1st Turn:

Troy nodded drawing checking over his cards.

"Take as long as you need." Frisk said patiently.

"W-Won't you get impatient?" Troy asked her.

"No, we're just here to have fun right?" Frisk asked with a smile. "I don't mind waiting."

Troy nodded looking over before seeing a spell.

"I activate Armada Reinforcements." Troy started.

* * *

 _Armada Reinforcements_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 "Armada" card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"This allows me to add a Armada card to my hand." Troy explained showing a card called Creepox, General of the Armada.

"Ok." Frisk nodded.

"Now I summon XBorg in defense mode." Troy added as a small sliver armored solider appeared knelling.

* * *

 _XBorg_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _(This card is always treated as a "Armada" card.)  
This card counts as two Monsters for the Tribute Summon of a "Armada" Monster._

* * *

Frisk nodded.

"I set 1 card." Troy ended his turn.

Frisk 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll play two cards facedown and set a monster facedown to end my turn." Frisk said.

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Troy: 4000**

* * *

Troy 2nd Turn:

Troy drew looking before smiling, "Okay. Whenever I want to tribute XBorg for a Armada Monster he counts as two."

Frisk looked surprised hearing that. "I didn't expect that."

"And now I tribute XBorg to summon Creepox, General of the Armada." Troy added as a warrior that looks like a bug appeared sharpening the blades below his arms.

* * *

 _Creepox, General of the Armada_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _If this card is Tribute Summoned: Your opponent must discard a card from their hand. If this card attacks a defense position monster inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. Once Per Turn: You can summon 1 Monster in addition to your Normal Summon but your opponent draws 1 card._

* * *

"Wow, he looks really powerful." Frisk admitted.

"Well I play his ability. When tribute summoned you must discard a card." Troy told her.

Frisk looked surprised before nodding. "Ok, I discard Photoshop Flowey."

"Now I summon a second XBorg in defense mode." Troy said playing a second monster.

"Alright." Frisk replied.

"Wait he already Normal Summoned!" Syrus cried.

"Creepox allows me to make another Normal Summon." Troy told him. "Though in addition Ms. Kumar can draw 1 card."

Frisk drew her card.

"Now place 1 card face-down, and Creepox attacks your face-down." Troy said as Creepox ran to the face-down.

The monster was revealed to be Mettaton.

"When Mettaton is destroyed I can summon Mettaton EX from my deck, and then I banish a monster in my graveyard and he gains that monsters attack points. I banish Photoshop Flowey." Frisk explained as the dancing robot appeared.

* * *

 _Mettaton EX_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _If this card is Special Summoned target one monster in your graveyard banish that monster, and this card gains ATK power equal to it's ATK points._

* * *

 _Mettaton EX: **(ATK: 1000 + 4500 = 5500)**_

"Well Creepox can still deal damage even if your monster is in defense mode." Troy told her.

 **(Frisk: 3100)**

"You're good at this Troy." Frisk smiled.

Troy blushed in embarrassment rubbing his head, "Oh... I'm not that good..."

Creepox rolled his eyes at this.

"I'm serious, you're a good duelist and your cards are really great too." Frisk smiled.

Troy blushed a bit more at it, "Th-Thanks... It-It's your turn now..."

Frisk 2nd Turn:

"Ok, I summon Royal Guard Captain - Undyne in attack mode, and now I'll have her attack Creepox." Frisk said as Undyne appeared only to charge.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Captain - Undyne_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, destroy one card your opponent controls. If you discard a Spell Card, this card can attack twice._

* * *

 _ **"Wh-Argh foolish wench."**_ Creepox grunted before he defended himself slicing Undyne.

"Mr. Creepox please..." Troy told him which Creepox rolled his eyes.

"I play the spell Calling of the Undying, I can play it when Undyne is destroyed and then I can banish her to summon Undyne the Undying." Frisk explained as Undyne appeared in her stronger form.

* * *

 _Calling of the Undying_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate this spell card if 1 "Royal Guard Captain - Undyne" was destroyed by battle. Banish the monster instead, to Special Summon 1 "Undyne - The Undying"_

* * *

 _Undyne - The Undying_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned, expect by the effect of "Calling of the Undying". For each "Froggit" in your Graveyard this card gains 300 ATK._

* * *

 **(Frisk: 2900)**

"Whoa." Troy looked amazed as Creepox smirked, **_"This will be a challenge."_**

"Undyne the Undying attacks Creepox." Frisk said.

The monster charged.

Troy quickly called, "F-Face down card open! Armada Defense!"

* * *

 _Armada Defense_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When your opponent declares an attack, you can send 1 "Armada" Monster from your hand to the graveyard: Negate the attack. After this effect resolves your opponent draws 1 card._

* * *

"Armada Defense?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah. I discard an Armada Monster from my hand to negate the attack though you can draw 1 card." Troy explained discarding Dramas, General of the Armada.

Frisk nodded drawing her card. "Ok, Mettaton EX attacks Creepox then."

The machine charged as Creepox tensed readying himself. Mettaton kicked Creepox destroying him.

 **(Troy: 0600)**

"I end my turn by playing the field spell Snowdin." Frisk said.

* * *

 _Snowdin_

 _Field Spell_

 _The Turn Player can Special Summon any level 5 or lower monster from their hand if they control no monsters._

* * *

Troy grunted before playing, "Trap card open! Damage Condenser!"

* * *

 _Damage Condenser_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When you take battle damage: Discard 1 card; Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck with ATK less than or equal to the battle damage you took, in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"Damage Condenser, alright." Frisk smiled.

"I discard a card, and summon Argus, Bodyguard of the Armada!" A robot wielding a blade appeared.

* * *

 _Argus, Bodyguard of the Armada_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3400_

 _You can Special Summon this card (From your hand) if you control 1 face-up "Vekar, Prince of the Armada". As long as this card is face-up on the field your opponent must discard cards they drew outside their Draw Phase. After that resolves inflict 300 damage to your opponent. Once per turn: Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"Your turn." Frisk smiled.

* * *

 **Frisk: 2900**

 **Troy: 0600**

* * *

Troy 3rd Turn:

Troy drew, and said "I summon Vekar, Prince of the Armada in defense mode." A white robed man with a sliver face having a crown appeared.

* * *

 _Vekar, Prince of the Armada_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is targeted for an attack: You can change the attack target to 1 face-up "Armada" Monster you control. You can only activate this effect once every turn._

* * *

"No attack or defense points?" Frisk asked. "He must have a powerful effect."

Vekar looked around before seeing Undyne, and Mettaton, and-

 ** _"AH!"_**

...He hid behind Argus. **_"Protect me Argus!"_**

 ** _"Yes sir."_** Argus nodded accepting.

"Huh, what's wrong?" Frisk asked. "Are you ok?"

"Sorry..." Troy said sweatdropping in embarrassment. "Vekar gets easily intimidated at the sight of battle."

Frisk nodded before smiling. "Mr. Vekar, can you come out please?"

 ** _"And what get chewed up by your worthless allies no way!"_ **Vekar refused.

Argus told Frisk, ** _"You might just want to forget about it. He can't change it."_**

"No, I promise they won't hurt you I just want to talk." Frisk said honestly as she walked past her monsters and approached Vekar before holding out her hand. "I'd like to be friends."

Vekar looked to her. Frisk was smiling and just holding out her hand but she wasn't trying to grab him. Vekar merely huffed before taking her hand. Argus watched on though gave Troy a thumbs-up which Troy gave one in return.

"My name's Frisk your majesty." Frisk mentioned with a smile. "It's really nice to meet you."

 ** _"I do appreciate the respect but cut it with the compliments!"_** Vekar told her.

"Sorry Vekar has an attitude." Troy apologized.

"It's ok, its still your turn Troy." Frisk nodded walking back.

Toby looked before saying, "I'll play Argus' ability. I can destroy 1 monster on your field."

Argus fired a blast at Mettaton EX. Mettaton's eyes widened before he shattered.

"Now Argus please attack Undyne." Troy requested softly.

Argus nodded, **_"Very well young master."_**

Charging his sword he said, _**"Solar Slash energized."**_

Then on instinct he slashed as a slash wave charged at Undyne.

Undyne tried to block it with a spear but was overpowered and shattered.

 **(Frisk: 2400)**

Troy smiled, "Thanks Argus."

Argus smiled before Troy said, "I place a card face-down, and end my turn."

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Frisk drew before smiling. "Prince Vekar do you want to meet another prince?"

 _ **"Wha?"**_ Vekar asked surprised.

"I play Polymerization and use it to fuse Asgore, King of Monsters with Flowey the Flower in order to Fusion Summon Asriel Dreemurr. He's the Prince of the Underground." Frisk explained as Asriel appeared on her field.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

 _Asriel Dreemurr_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3550_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _"Flowey the Flower" + "Asgore, King of Monsters"_

 _This card must be Fusion Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. If this card destroys a monster, draw one card. If this card would be destroyed remove 1 card in your hand from play instead._

* * *

Argus, and Vekar looked up as Troy looked in awe seeing it was the Fusion Monster she showed him.

"Now I equip him with my Chaos Sabre card so for every card in my spell and trap zone he gains 800 more attack points." Frisk said.

* * *

 _Chaos Sabre_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Must only be equipped to "Asriel Dreemurr". The equipped monster gains 800 ATK, for every card in your Spell/Trap Zone. If Chaos Sabre is destroyed chose which card on the field to destroy._

* * *

 _Asriel Dreemurr: **(ATK: 3550 + 800 = 4350)**_

"Asriel attack Argus, Bodyguard of the Armada."

Argus tensed as Troy cried, "Trap card open! Armada Draw Loss! So now you can draw a card for each monster I have, and Asriel's attack points are lowered by 500 for each one!"

* * *

 _Armada Draw Loss_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When your opponent declares a attack: They can draw 1 card for each monster on your field then reduce the attacking monster's ATK by 500 for each one drawn. If you control no monsters change that target to your opponent's field instead._

* * *

Frisk nodded drawing two cards.

 _Asriel: **(ATK: 4350 - (500 * 2) = 3350)**_

"And now Argus' last ability activates! You discard cards draw outside your draw phase, and afterwards you lose 300 Life Points." Troy told her as Argus used his blade to cause damage.

Frisk nodded before looking at the cards and nodding as she sent them to the graveyard.

 **(Frisk: 2100)**

Argus was soon destroyed. **(Troy: 0250)**

"Ok, I end my turn." Frisk said.

* * *

 **Frisk: 2100**

 **Troy: 0250**

* * *

Troy 4th Turn:

Troy drew, and said "I sacrifice my XBorg to summon Vrak, Prince of the Armada!"

Vrak appeared on the field ready.

* * *

 _Vrak, Prince of the Amarda_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn: If this card should be destroyed your opponent draws 1 card instead. If this card attacks your opponent cannot activate spell/traps until the end of the damage step._

* * *

Frisk smiled seeing Vrak. Vekar sees him, and rolled his eyes **_"Why I'm I not surprised you be here?"_**

 ** _"Ah still upset big brother?"_** Vrak mocked at him.

 ** _"Who asked you!?"_** Vekar yelled at him.

"Big brother?" Frisk asked quietly before looking down.

"Vrak, Vekar please." Troy told them. "No arguing this time."

The two of them turned to Troy before nodding.

Troy nodded before saying, "I play Polymerization."

Frisk's eyes widened.

"I fuse Vekar, and Vrak together." Troy told her.

 ** _"Ugh I hate this procedure."_ **Vekar groaned as Vrah chuckled as they entered the portal.

What appeared walking out of it was a royal person who looks really powerful.

"Mavro, Emperor of the Armada." Frisk noted seeing the monster.

 ** _"Ah I see this young man already told you about me."_** Mavro told her.

Frisk nodded.

* * *

 _Mavro, Emperor of the Armada_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 3400_

 _"Vrak, Prince of the Armada" + "Vekar, Prince of the Armada"_  
 _When this card is Fusion Summoned all cards your opponent draws outside their draw phase are destroyed. If this card attacks a monster with ATK higher then this card that monster loses 1000 ATK. If this card is destroyed Special Summon 1 "Vrak, Prince of the Armada", and 1 "Vekar, Prince of the Armada"._

* * *

Frisk looked at the monster before smiling. "Are you having fun Troy?"

"Y-Yeah..." Troy answered.

 ** _"As you can see Frisk I am the most strongest out of all this kid has at his disposal."_ **Mavro told her. ** _"You met my sons before I came am I correct?"_**

"Yes I did." Frisk answered.

 ** _"Then you must know Vekar is nothing but a coward."_** Mavro told her.

"That's not true, he just needs friends to help encourage him." Frisk argued.

 _ **"Friends? Hah."**_ Mavro shook his head.

"Sorry... Malvro is rough around the edges." Troy apologized.

Frisk nodded in understanding.

 ** _"Anyway which one of these fools should I crush?"_** Mavro asked staring at Frisk's field.

"I only have one monster, Asriel Dreemurr." Frisk told him.

 ** _"Very well."_** Mavro said.

"Make it quick please." Troy requested which Mavro nodded before charging at Asriel.

Asriel tried to block the attack but eventually succumbed and shattered.

 **(Frisk: 1250)**

"When Chaos Sabre is destroyed I can destroy a card on the field." Frisk revealed. "I destroy Snowdin."

Her field spell shattered.

"Is that the end of your turn?" Frisk asked.

"I play Card Disaster, and end my turn." Troy ended his turn.

* * *

 _Card Disaster_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Whenever your opponent discards a card, or cards in their hand is destroyed: Inflict 500 damage for each card._

* * *

Frisk 4th Turn:

"Card Disaster?" Frisk asked looking at her card.

"Whenever you discard a card, or one card in your hand is destroyed you lose 500 life points for each one." Troy answered.

Frisk nodded. "Ok, well I drew the spell Determined Fusion. This lets me pay 1000 life points and in exchange I don't need to have the monsters to fusion summon."

 **(Frisk: 0250)**

Mavro looked around to see fusioning is involved.

"I Fusion Summon, Angel of Death, Asriel!" Frisk declared as her strongest monster appeared.

* * *

 _Angel of Death, Asriel_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend-Warrior_

 _ATK: 5500_

 _DEF: 4300_

 _"Asriel Dreemurr" + "Photoshop Flowey"_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. Once per turn, discard one Spell/Trap card on the field, to destroy one card your opponent controls. or select one card in your opponent's hand, and discard it. If you do this effect select one monster your opponent controls half it's ATK, until end of turn. If this card is destroyed by a card effect Special Summon 1 "Asriel Dreemurr", and 1 "Photoshop Flowey" from your Graveyard ignoring summoning conditions_

* * *

They looked stunned at this.

"5500?" Troy asked stunned.

"He's my strongest monster." Frisk answered. "And one of my best friends. Now Angel of Death, Asriel attack Malvro, Emperor of the Armada."

Asriel charged a blast firing as Mavro tried to block it but was vaporized.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0250**

 **Troy: 0000**

 **Frisk wins the duel!**

* * *

Frisk walked up to Troy and smiled. "That was a fun duel. Do you mind if I see Vrak, Vekar, and Malvro for a second?"

Troy looked a bit concerned but nodded summoning Mavro, with Vekar, and Vrak as they looked around.

"Ok you three, you're going to listen to me." Frisk told them.

They turned to her as Mavro asked, **_"And why should we?"_**

Frisk began glowing before taking her goddess form. _**"Because I'm Holactie, the Creator of Light."**_

Vekar whimpered as Malvro, and Vrak were stunned seeing this. Troy looked at her in awe.

 ** _"Now, Mavro stop calling your son a coward. Vrak, Vekar, stop fighting all the time. Am I clear?"_** Frisk asked them.

The three looked at each other not answering. Frisk sighed. **_"Are you going to listen or not?"_**

That caused the three to gulp. **_"Yes ma'am."_**

Frisk nodded. ** _"Glad to hear it."_**

With that said Frisk turned back to her normal form before turning to Troy with a smile. "If they start acting up just let me know, I'm your friend so I want to help if I can ok?"

Troy still looked stunned before nodding.

Suddenly Frisk looked down. "Brothers shouldn't fight like that."

Troy noticed she looked sad before hugging her.

Frisk smiled before hugging Troy back. "Thank you."

Troy smiled, "Your welcome Ms. Kumar."

At that moment Toriel walked up with a piece of pie on a plate. "Here you are."

Troy turned as he looked at the pie in awe. Toriel smiled giving Troy the piece of pie as Frisk closed her eyes.

 _'You called me your little sister, well I promise Chazz and I will save you... big brother.'_ Frisk thought.

Troy noticed her sad look before asking, "Do you want to share the pie Ms. Kumar?"

"Oh, no I'm ok." Frisk smiled. "Just thinking about something, I need to finish something I started a long time ago."

Troy nodded.

"Oh yeah, wasn't Vrak going to tell us where you guys were from?" Jaden asked suddenly.

Vrak answered, **_"Oh yeah. Actually we're aliens."_**

"Aliens. Ok." Chazz replied calmly.

Vrak then explained that they are from a Royal Family where they fight along side a force known as the Armada. It always concurs planets, and always get what it wants in the end, and were brought down by super heroes known as Power Rangers.

Troy had founded them written down on stone walls during a mountain hike with his dad a few months ago, and made cards based on them.

 ** _"That's an interesting story, but wouldn't that mean you're evil?"_** Yubel inquired appearing next to Jaden.

 ** _"Well we used to."_** Mavro answered. **_"But after spending time with Troy during his kindness I guess we reformed a bit."_**

"Glad to hear it." Jaden grinned. "Oh yeah, you up for a match Troy?"

"Huh?" Troy asked surprised.

"Jaden, not now." Alexis sighed. "Sorry, just ignore that."

Troy said, "Oh I-I wouldn't mind another match Miss."

"Sweet." Jaden grinned. "Dueling is awesome."

Troy nodded agreeing.

* * *

 **Alright that's the new character. Troy Mason, and his Deck on the Armada from Power Rangers Megaforce! Tell me what you think of him in your reviews! Be sure to review!**


	29. The Greatest Warrior in the Universe!

**Hey guys. It is time to introduce a new character. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Get Your Game On)**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Troy: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Troy 1st Turn:

Troy drew before saying, "Alright. I summon XBorg in defense mode."

The alien solider appeared kneeling.

* * *

 _XBorg_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _(This card is always treated as a "Armada" monster.)  
_ _This card counts as two Monsters for the Tribute Summon of a "Armada" Monster._

* * *

"I'll play a face-down. Your turn."

Jaden 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll start with the spell card Polymerization." Jaden smiled. "This lets me fuse Elemental Hero Burstinatrix with Elemental Hero Bubbleman."

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

The two appeared fusing.

"I summon, the Elemental Hero Steam Healer." Jaden said as the monster appeared. "Now attack."

The monster attacked the 1200 defense point monster which destroyed it.

* * *

 _Elemental Hero Steam Healer_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" + "Elemental HERO Bubbleman"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Gain Life Points equal to the ATK of that destroyed monster in the Graveyard._

* * *

"Now since Steam Healer destroyed your monster, I get life points equal to its attack points in your graveyard." Jaden explained.

 **(Jaden: 4900)**

"Two facedowns, and it's your move."

* * *

 **Jaden: 4900**

 **Troy: 4000**

* * *

Troy 2nd Turn:

Troy drew.

Jaden just waited with a smile. Troy said, "Since you control a monster I can summon this card without tributing. Damaras, General of the Armada!"

A brown alien with a robe on his armor appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Damaras, General of the Armada_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _When your opponent controls a monster but you don't you can Normal Summon this card without tributing. If summoned this way your opponent draws 1 card. Once per turn: This card can't be destroyed by battle. If this card destroys an opponent's monster inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK then they can draw 1 card._

* * *

"Wow, that's a sweet monster Troy." Jaden smiled.

Troy smiled, "Th-Thanks... He has a title of-"

 ** _"Mind of I say it?"_ **Damaras asked him which Troy nodded slowly. **_"I hold the title known... as the 'Greatest Warrior in the Universe'!"_**

"Well I hate to say it, but you won't be keeping that title after today." Jaden mentioned.

Damaras looked angered before yelling, ** _"Oh really? Let's see!"_**

"Well... Since I summoned him that way you can draw a card Mr. Yuki." Troy told him.

Jaden nodded drawing his card and grinning.

"Now I play the spell card, Card Disaster." Troy continued.

* * *

 _Card Disaster_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Whenever your opponent discards a card, or cards in their hand is destroyed: Inflict 500 damage for each card._

* * *

"Now Damaras attack Steam Healer!"

Damaras armed a blade before slashing.

"I play my trap card Hero Barrier!" Jaden countered.

* * *

 _Hero Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Negate 1 attack from an opponent's monster. You must control a face-up "Elemental HERO" monster to resolve this effect._

* * *

"This negates your attack if I have an Elemental Hero on my field."

Damaras' attack was blocked.

"Is that all you're doing?" Jaden asked.

Troy nodded.

Jaden 2nd Turn:

"Ok, I'll start with the spell Fusion Recovery, this lets me add Polymerization and Burstinatrix back to my hand." Jaden grinned.

* * *

 _Fusion Recovery_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Polymerization", and 1 Fusion Material that was used for a Fusion Summon, in your Graveyard; add them to your hand._

* * *

"Now I'll use Polymerization again to fuse Elemental Hero Neos with Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to fusion summon the greatest warrior in the universe, Elemental Hero Neos Knight."

* * *

 _Elemental Hero Neos Knight_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"Elemental HERO Neos" + 1 Warrior-Type monster_  
 _This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the Warrior-Type Fusion Material Monster used to Fusion Summon this card, other than "Elemental HERO Neos". This card can attack twice during each Battle Phase. If this card attacks or is attacked, your opponent takes no Battle Damage_

* * *

A bright light appeared before Neos carrying a shield, and sword stood in place.

Damaras smirked, **_"So your the one to challenge me for my title? Let's see if you have what it takes to claim it!"_**

"Oh he does, when Neos Knight is Fusion Summoned he gains attack points equal to half of Burstinatrix's attack points and that makes him stronger than Damaras." Jaden grinned.

 _Neos Knight: **(ATK: 2500 + (1200/2) = 3100)**_

"Now, attack!"

The knight attacked as Damaras dueled with it before Neos Knight slashed him as he was pushed back but stood in place.

"Huh?" Jaden asked in confusion.

"Sorry..." Troy told him with a sweatdrop of embarrassment. "But Damaras can't be destroyed in battle once every turn."

"Oh, and since Neos Knight can't deal any damage there's only one thing left to do." Jaden mentioned before grinning. "Neos Knight attack Damaras again."

"Huh?" Troy asked confused.

"Neos Knight can attack twice each turn." Jaden explained.

Damaras dueled again before Neos Knight struck him down this time destroying him.

"Ok, now I'll set this and end my turn." Jaden mentioned. "Looks like Neos Knight is the greatest warrior in the universe now right Troy?"

Troy blushed a little before nodding.

* * *

 **Troy: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4900**

* * *

Troy 3rd Turn:

Troy drew before saying, "I'll play Armada Reinforcements. This allows me to add a Armada card to my hand."

* * *

 _Armada Reinforcements_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 "Armada" card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Hey, the important part is to have fun." Jaden smiled.

Troy nodded, "I know."

Once he added the card he smiled.

Jaden smiled. "Pick something helpful?"

Troy showed him the card, Levira, Scientist of the Armada.

Jaden nodded. "So what does Levira do?"

"Well get ready to find out." Troy said summoning the monster which was a humanoid woman with green armor at the helm.

* * *

 _Levira, Scientist of the Armada_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _While this card is in attack position your opponent draws 1 card during their stand-by phase._

* * *

Jaden nodded.

"And I'll equip her with the spell card, Maximizer Gun." At that a small pistol that looks like a gun wired with a aiming scoop on it.

* * *

 _Maximizer Gun_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip this card only to "Levira, Scientist of the Amrada". Once per turn: Special Summon 1 "Armada" monster from your graveyard, and double it's ATK. That monster cannot attack the turn this effect is used. Your opponent draws 1 card after this resolves._

* * *

"Ok then..." Jaden started nervously.

"Now I use it's effect." Troy told him before Levira aimed the gun at Troy's graveyard.

"Oh, it's like Monster Reborn." Jaden realized.

"With one thing..." Troy answered as Levira fired before Damaras popped up... Looking like a giant as he let out a war cry. **(ATK: 2600 x 2 = 5200)**

"5200 points?" Jaden asked in shock.

"The monster summoned with that equip spell comes back with double it's points." Troy answered. "Though it can't attack the turn it's used, and you can draw 1 card."

Jaden nodded drawing his card before his eyes widened in surprise.

"I end my turn." Troy ended.

 ** _"And next turn I will take my title back!"_** Damaras declared.

Jaden 3rd Turn:

Jaden drew his card before grinning. "Sorry, but there isn't going to be a next turn Damaras."

 ** _"How so?"_ **Damaras asked him.

"Oh Levira allows you to draw 1 card during your stand-by phase." Troy mentioned.

Jaden drew his card before looking at Troy. "No hard feelings if I beat you?"

Troy nodded.

"Ok, in that case I'll play the spell card De-Fusion to split apart Neos Knight." Jaden started as Neos and Burstinatrix appeared on his field. "Ok, the next monster I play is going to be the one that wins the duel."

* * *

 _De-Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Neos_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A new Elemental HERO has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed._

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Burstinatrix_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _A flame manipulator who was the first Elemental HERO woman. Her Burstfire burns away villainy._

* * *

 ** _"I doubt that can happen."_** Damaras smirked.

"Oh it can happen, I sacrifice Elemental Hero Neos and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in order to summon Yubel!" Jaden declared.

The two vanished before Chara's sister appeared in their place.

* * *

 _Yubel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Your opponent takes all Battle Damage from battles involving this face-up Attack Position card. During your End Phase, Tribute 1 monster or destroy this card. If this card is destroyed, except by its own effect, Special Summon 1 "Yubel - Terror Incarnate" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard._

* * *

 ** _"What... Is that monster?"_ **Levira asked feeling something off.

"This is Yubel, and now I attack Damaras, General of the Armada." Jaden declared.

 ** _"Are you stupid? I am way stronger!"_** Damaras yelled slashing Yubel with his giant blade.

"Yubel can't be destroyed in battle." Jaden revealed.

 ** _"And when I do battle, Jaden's opponent takes all the battle damage."_** Yubel revealed before pausing as nothing happened.

"What's happening?" Frisk asked seeing nothing is happening.

 ** _"My effect is painful to say the least and I'd rather not hurt Troy."_ **Yubel explained.

Troy told her, _**"It's okay. I can take it Miss Yubel I promise."**_

Yubel looked at Troy before hesitantly nodding. ** _"Nightmare Pain!"_**

As Yubel said that thorns appeared around Troy as all the damage from the attack was transferred to him. Troy bit his lip as he felt the pain full force.

* * *

 **Troy: 0000**

 **Jaden: 4900**

 **Jaden wins the duel!**

* * *

Jaden ran up to Troy after the duel. "Hey, are you ok?"

Troy breathed before nodding, "Yeah... I'm okay..."

He gave him a pained smile, and a thumbs up.

Toriel and Papyrus walked over before using their healing magic as Yubel appeared in a ghostly form.

 ** _"I'm sorry about that."_ **Yubel apologized.

"No... No Miss Yubel..." Troy smiled softly. "Don't be sorry..."

Yubel just smiled sadly before tearing up. Troy looked like he wanted to hug her but wasn't able to before Toriel sees what looks like a scar on his arm.

"Troy, did someone hurt you?" Toriel asked.

Troy looked at her with eyes that looked fearful.

"It's ok, I just want to help." Toriel smiled gently.

"We all do." Frisk added.

Troy smiled before answering sadly, "It was... Mommy..."

"Wait, what?" Undyne asked in shock. "Your mother did that to you?"

"Well... Step-Mommy..." Troy answered.

"Troy... what happened?" Frisk asked. "Let us help you."

Troy with tears nodded before saying that a few years back his father married a young woman that was made as his step-mother. But the most thing is that she absolutely hates children, and doesn't care about Troy at all considering him to be nothing but a waste of time. When his father came home one night he sees her smacking Toby for making a spill by accident he told her to leave, and never come back. The most thing was that she pulled a knife, and tried to kill Toby but his father stepped in, and took the blow just as the police arrived arresting her on the spot. His father lost too much blood, and passed away soon afterwards leaving Toby all alone with nothing to his name with his Duel Spirits as his one true friends. He was taken to an orphanage the same one Kaiba, and Mokuba were in years before just until he submitted his design.

"... And that's the story." Toby finished with tears breaking down.

Everyone was silent until Toriel hugged Troy. "My child, I'm so sorry."

"... Who is she?" Sans asked.

Toby looked at him with questioning eyes. Sans looked angry before taking a deep breath. "Sorry, just... never mind."

"How could anyone do something so horrible?" Syrus asked in disbelief.

"That might be just the way they are." Zane told his little brother. "And most likely like whatever it is taking over Chara."

Frisk nodded. "I'm still not finished."

They turned to her.

"There's still one person from the Underground I need to save. The Barrier was shattered, Flowey became Asriel again, but there's one last thing I need to do. One last person to save... if I can." Frisk explained.

"What person?" Jaden asked her.

Frisk smiled sadly. "My big brother."

Toriel, Asriel, and Asgore smiled at that.

"Not just you. We will pitch in as well." Jesse grinned.

Frisk shook her head. "Chazzy already said he's fighting first, but... I don't want anybody getting hurt."

"Well there might be a chance that this evil will have allies." Jesse pointed out. "We will take care of them while Chazz goes for him."

Frisk looked uncertain but nodded.

"Ok, with that settled..." Jaden started.

"Frisk, do you mind coming with me for a minute?" Sans requested.

Frisk looked surprised but nodded walking back.

"I'm going to be honest Frisk, you remember how I judged you back in the Underground?" Sans asked. "All that stuff about LOVE and EXP?"

Frisk nodded.

"Well, even more than other Monsters I can see SOULS, human ones and after seeing so many of them here there was definitely something different about Chara's when he was Underground. I don't think he ever was human." Sans told her.

"Huh?" Frisk asked surprised.

"His SOUL... well, he didn't have one. And I don't mean like Flowey not having Prince Asriel's Soul, I mean there was a SOUL but it didn't have any trait it was just hollow. No Human can have a SOUL without a trait, whatever Chara is, it isn't Human or Monster." Sans explained. "I mean now he has one but when he was Underground... nothing."

"That must be that evil possessing him." Frisk told him.

Sans nodded before closing his eyes. "Frisk..."

Sans turned to look at her before shaking his head.

"I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me if anything happens alright pal?"

With that Sans vanished. Frisk walked back to her friends after that. Everyone was gathered together and talking with two exceptions. Yubel was on her own in the corner and Alphys wasn't in the room.

"Where's Alphys?" Frisk asked.

"Testing a theory... a way to save Chara assuming we can force whatever has control over him out." Chazz answered.

Frisk nodded on that.

Chazz smiled and gently took Frisk's hand.

* * *

 _That night in Frisk's room..._

Knock Knock.

Frisk snorted before getting up, "Yeah?"

"Frisk, it's Chazz do you have a few minutes?" Chazz asked from outside the door.

Frisk yawned before opening the door, "Yeah Chazz?"

Chazz walked into the room and opened Frisk's window before smiling as he picked her up only to close his eyes as two golden dragon wings appeared and he flew to the roof carrying her. Frisk squealed a bit in shock.

Chazz sat down on the roof next to Frisk. "Sorry, but we don't know what could happen the rest of the year and I wanted to spend a little more time with the person I fell in love with."

Frisk giggled before saying, "Warn me next time."

"And miss you being that adorable? I don't think so Frisk." Chazz laughed before looking at the sky. "It's beautiful, and I'm glad I could spend this time with you."

"Whoa why are you two here?" A female voice asked surprised.

"Huh?" Chazz asked before they turned to the voice.

It was Bella, and with her with Belowski.

"You guys come here to see the good view?" Belowski smiled tiredly as he always is. "It's all good, and cozy ain't it?"

"Yeah, we can give you guys some privacy if you want." Chazz offered.

"No don't let us disturb you two." Bella smiled. "Me, and my lazy Moki are here to enjoy the view also."

Chazz smiled before taking Frisk's hand. "I don't know what might happen in the morning Frisk, but I do know that we're together right now."

Frisk smiled nodding as they embraced each other.

Chazz looked down at Frisk's ring before closing his eyes and gently kissing her. "Come on, it's late. We need our rest."

As he said that Chazz offered Frisk his hand.

Frisk smiled taking his hand. Chazz recreated his wings and flew Frisk back to her room before yawning. "Goodnight Frisk."

Frisk yawned, "Night Chazzy."

Chazz smiled before walking out of the room.

* * *

 **Okay guys. Next up is Chara's first match in this arc, and time for the Sacred Beasts! Be sure to review!**


	30. Emotional Sacred Beast Duel!

**Hey guys. A lot of things weree happening but I managed to get the time for this. Let's see what this clash of Sacred Beasts will be like. ENJOY!**

* * *

 _A few months later..._

"It's almost graduation, what is he doing?" Chazz asked nervously.

"Hopefully nothing too bad." Frisk answered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Jesse, and Kitsuna were sitting near the ocean with smiles on their faces while unaware Yuzu was keeping an eye on them.

"This is nice ain't it Kitsuna?" Jesse smiled.

Kitsuna nodded while blushing. "Yeah, it really is."

Jesse then said, "Hey Kitsuna?"

"Yeah?" Kitsuna asked shyly.

"...There had been something I have been meaning to say for this past year." Jesse answered. "Everytime I tried something happens so this might be the real time to admit it."

"Admit it?" Kitsuna asked turning bright red.

"...I love you." Jesse confessed.

Kitsuna didn't say or do anything for a few seconds before starting to tear up. "I love you too."

Jesse smiled as he kissed her on the lips. Kitsuna kissed him back.

"How cute." A familiar voice taunted.

Kitsuna and Jesse froze before turning towards the voice. It was Chara with a solid smirk. Jesse immediately moved in front of Kitsuna. "You, Chara!"

"I am pleased to see you remembered me after my sister took possession of you Crystal Beast boy." Chara smirked. "And I'll be taking what's rightfully mine from you two... Along with your teacher behind you two."

"You aren't laying a hand on her." Jesse told Chara angrily before activating his duel disc.

Chara smirked, "Why not? I was planning on all three of you so I can take back what's mine."

"The Sacred Beast cards, well you can forget it because I'm taking you out right here and right now." Jesse said. "Unless you're scared of losing, we both know Chazz and Frisk are going to defeat you so just give up while you can."

"Please. Those two have no chances at besting me even now that I gotten very strong ever since then." Chara smirked. "Unless your girlfriend, and teacher are afraid I won't be dueling you but still take the Sacred Beasts."

"No way I..." Jesse started only for Kitsuna to activate her duel disc and Yuzu to walk up activating hers.

"Thank you for trying to protect me, but I'm not letting you fight alone." Kitsuna told him.

"We're fighting together, and we're holding Chara at bay." Yuzu said calmly.

Jesse grunted before nodding.

"Shall we begin?" Chara smirked.

"Fine, so are we going with the usual rules you have 12000 points to our 4000 and nobody can attack on their first turn?" Yuzu inquired.

"No to make things easier 4000 for me. And nobody can attack." Chara smirked.

Jesse, Kitsuna, and Yuzu all nodded.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin)**

 **Jesse: 4000**

 **Kitsuna: 4000**

 **Yuzu: 4000**

 **Chara: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"I don't like this, it's been too quiet." Zane noted.

"Me neither." Marcel agreed.

"Hold on, where are Jesse and Kitsuna?" Atticus asked.

"And Yuzu? Where is she?" Dr. Crowler asked not seeing his sister.

Frisk's eyes widened. "Oh no!"

With that she immediately ran from the room.

"Frisk you know what's happening!?" Jaden cried as they ran after her.

"Jesse, Kitsuna, and Professor Yuzu. They have the Sacred Beasts!" Frisk explained. "Chara is after them."

* * *

 _Back at the duel..._

Chara 1st Turn:

"Alright I'll be going first." Chara smirked drawing. "And who not better then starting off with the continuous spell card, Dormain's Worship. I can summon a Colossus and/or add a Colossi spell or trap to my hand. I now summon Barba, Colossus of Dark to the field."

* * *

 _Dormain's Worship_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _This card's name is treated as 'Shrine of Worship': Once Per Turn: Special Summon a 'Colossus', or 'Colossi' monster, and/or 1 'Colossus' or 'Colossi' spell, or trap card from your deck. If this card would be destroyed banish 1 "Colossus", or "Colossi" Monster from your graveyard or field instead._

* * *

A huge Colossus appeared on the field in attack mode.

* * *

 _Barba, Colossus of Darkness_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 300_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of 'Shrine of Worship'. This card can't be destroyed by battle. When an opponent's monster declares an attack, switch this card to Defense Position._

* * *

"Great, those things." Jesse frowned.

"Now I set a card, and it's your turn Jesse." Chara smirked.

Jesse 1st Turn:

"I start with the spell card Crystal Tree, and then I'll summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth in attack mode. I set one card and end my turn." Jesse stated.

* * *

 _Crystal Tree_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Each time a "Crystal Beast" monster(s) is placed in either player's Spell & Trap Zone, place 1 Crystal Counter on this card. You can send this card to the GY; take a number of "Crystal Beast" monsters from your Deck equal to the number of Crystal Counters that were on this card, and place them face-up in your Spell & Trap Zone as Continuous Spells._

* * *

 _Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _When another face-up "Crystal Beast" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can make this card the attack target instead. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Your move Yuzu." Chara smirked.

Yuzu 1st Turn:

Yuzu drew before calling, "Alright I'll start by playing Malice Doll of Demise in defense mode!"

* * *

 _Malice Doll of Demise_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _During your next Standby Phase after this card was sent from the field to the Graveyard by the effect of a Continuous Spell Card: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard._

* * *

The fiendish doll appeared.

"Now I set a card, and that's the end of that!"

Kitsuna 1st Turn:

"Then it's my move so I'll start by activating the spell card Kitsune Moon, and then I'll summon Young Kitsune in defense mode to end my turn." Kitsuna stated.

* * *

 _Kitsune Moon_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _As long as this card is on the field: Your opponent cannot prevent the activation of your Trap Cards, or negate the effects of Trap Cards you control. As long as there is 1 "Kitsune" monster on your field this card cannot be removed from the field._

* * *

 _Young Kitsune_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 500_

 _When this card is summoned declare one monster's name. This card is treated as the named monster as long as it is face-up on the field._

* * *

 **Jesse: 4000**

 **Kitsuna: 4000**

 **Yuzu: 4000**

 **Chara: 4000**

* * *

Chara 2nd Turn:

Chara drew, and smirked "Alright. I'll play the spell card, Dark Designator."

* * *

 _Dark Designator_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Declare 1 Monster Card name. If the declared card is in your opponent's Deck, add 1 of that card to your opponent's hand._

* * *

His three opponents flinched.

"Now I'll target the Crystal Beast boy. And I declare, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!" Chara smirked declaring,

Jesse frowned as the card was added to his hand.

"Now I set one card, and it's your turn." Chara smirked.

Jesse 2nd Turn:

"I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, and equip her with the spell card Crystal Release, this give her 800 more attack points." Jesse stated.

* * *

 _Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _This card can attack your opponent directly, but when it uses this effect, any Battle Damage it inflicts to your opponent is halved. If this face-up card is destroyed while it is in a Monster Card Zone, you can place it face-up in your Spell & Trap Card Zone as a Continuous Spell Card, instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

* * *

 _Crystal Release_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Crystal Beast" monster. It gains 800 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can place 1 "Crystal Beast" monster from your Deck face-up in your Spell & Trap Zone as a Continuous Spell._

* * *

 _Amethyst Cat: **(ATK: 1200 + 800 = 2000)**_

"Now I can cut her attack points in half to attack you directly."

 _Amethyst Cat: **(ATK: 2000/2 = 1000)**_

The Cat charged as Chara didn't do anything as he got scratched. **(Chara: 3000)**

"I set one more card and end my turn." Jesse stated.

Yuzu 2nd Turn:

Yuzu drew before saying, "I'll sacrifice Malice Doll to call on Summoned Skull!"

The Skull appeared to the field appeared.

* * *

 _Summoned Skull_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-Type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force._

 _(This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.)_

* * *

Kitsuna and Jesse nodded.

"Now I equip him with Black Pendant! This boosts his attack points by 500!" Yuzu called.

* * *

 _Black Pendant_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

 **(ATK: 2500 + 500 = 3000)**

"Now attack Barba!"

The Skull fired a bolt of Lightning.

"No you don't." Chara smirked. "When an attack is declared I can switch Barba to defense mode."

The Colossus shifted.

"And the best part... He can't be destroyed in battle." The bolt hit doing nothing,

"Maybe, but Summoned Skull is still stronger than your monster." Kitsuna pointed out.

"I'll end my turn." Yuzu ended.

Kitsuna 2nd Turn:

"I set three cards and end my turn." Kitsuna stated.

* * *

 **Jesse: 4000**

 **Kitsuna: 4000**

 **Yuzu: 4000**

 **Chara: 3000**

* * *

Chara 3rd Turn:

Chara drew before saying, "I'll play my face-down. The trap called Needlebug Nest."

* * *

 _Needlebug Nest_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Send the top 5 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"I chain the trap Mine Blast." Jesse stated quickly. "This sends five cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard and next turn I don't draw a card."

* * *

 _Mine Blast_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Send the top 5 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard. You cannot draw during your next Draw Phase._

* * *

"Well my trap still goes through." Chara smirked showing his cards were five Colossus monsters.

Valus, Colossus of Earth

Avian, Colossus of the Skies

Gaius, Colossus of Stone

Kuromori, Colossus of Thunder

And Pelagia, Colossus of Seas

Jesse matched them with the five remaining Crystal Beasts.

Sapphire Pegasus

Ruby Carbuncle

Cobalt Eagle

Topaz Tiger

and Emerald Tortoise

They discarded them as Chara added, "Now I also play my other face-down. The trap card known as Beast's Kin."

* * *

 _Beast's Kin_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _All players can add 1 Monster Card from their decks to their hands. Banish this card: Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"Beast's Kin?" Kitsuna asked.

"This trap allows all of us to add a Monster Card to our hands." Chara explained picking his card to be Basaran, Colossus of Geysers.

"I'll add Kitsune Queen." Kitsuna said adding the monster.

"I'll choose Relinquished." Yuzu stated.

"Now I use Dormain's Worhship to call on Basaran, Colossus of Geysers in defense mode." Chara smirked summoning a Colossus that looks like Emerald Tortoise.

* * *

 _Basaran, Colossus of Geysers_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 3200_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of 'Shrine of Worship'. If this card is in defense position it is the only target of your opponent's attacks._

* * *

"Ok." Jesse noted.

"Now while in defense mode all your attacks are placed on Basaran. I'll end my turn." Chara ended.

Jesse 3rd Turn:

"I pass." Jesse stated.

Yuzu 3rd Turn:

Yuzu drew to see it was Ravial.

"Be careful, he's planning something." Jesse warned.

Yuzu nodded before saying, "Okay I'll play Fiend's Sanctuary to call on a Metal Fiend Token!"

* * *

 _Fiend's Sanctuary_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Metal Fiend Token" (Fiend/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). It cannot attack. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving it. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 LP or destroy this Token._

* * *

 _Metal Fiend Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned with the effect of "Fiend's Sanctuary". This Token cannot attack. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving this Token. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 Life Points or destroy this Token._

* * *

The token appeared before she added, "Now I play Premature Burial to revive Malice Doll at the cost of 800 Life Points!"

* * *

 _Premature Burial_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster._

* * *

The fiend appeared ready.

 **(Yuzu: 3200)**

"Wait, are you..." Kitsuna started nervously.

"Now I tribute my three fiends!" Yuzu called as the Summoned Skull, Metal Fiend Token, and Malice Doll vanished as storm clouds picked up.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

They see the clouds, and Tyranno asked nervously, "Are you soldiers seeing what I'm seeing?"

"It's a Sacred Beast, but which one?" Jaden asked.

"Raviel!" Frisk grunted feeling the presence continuing to run.

* * *

 _Back at the duel..._

"I summon the Sacred Beast, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!" Yuzu cried as the blue demonic version of Obelisk appeared ready for battle.

* * *

 _Raviel, Lord of Phantasms_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters. When your opponent Summons a monster(s), Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) for each of those monsters. "Phantasm Tokens" cannot declare an attack. You can Tribute 2 monsters to have this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of the Tributed monsters, until the End Phase._

* * *

 _'The first Sacred Beast.'_ Kitsuna thought nervously.

"Now Raviel attack Basaran! Demonic Scrapper!" Yuzu cried as Raviel struck down Basaran as Chara doesn't look worried. "I'll end my turn."

Kitsuna 3rd Turn:

Kitsuna drew her card before smiling. "I play my facedown card Star Changer to lower Young Kitsune to level 2."

* * *

 _Star Changer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

Young Kitsune shifted. **(LV: 3 - 1 = 2)**

"Now I play the Fox Dance trap card to summon three Kitsune's to the field in defense mode." Kitsuna stated.

* * *

 _Fox Dance_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Special Summon up to 3 "Kitsune" monsters from your Deck in Defense Position._

* * *

"I summon Playful Kitsune, Thousand Year Kitsune, and a second Young Kitsune."

* * *

 _Thousand Year Kitsune_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 700_

 _If this card is face-up on your field "Kitsune" spell and trap cards cannot be negated but you aren't allowed to play non-"Kitsune" spell or trap cards._

* * *

The three appeared to the field.

"Now, Level two Playful Kitsune tune with my level two Young Kitsune, my level three Young Kitsune, and my level five Thousand Year Kitsune!" Kitsuna declared.

The four monsters tuned together.

 **(LV: 3 + 5 + 2 + 2 = 12)**

"Divine guardian of the forests make your presence known to the world and descend in your eternal majesty! I Synchro Summon! Grace us with your presence, Kitsune Goddess!" Kitsuna chanted as her ace monster appeared in front of her. "That ends my turn."

* * *

 _Kitsune Goddess_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _1 "Kitsune" Tuner + 3+ Non-Tuner "Kitsune" monsters_

 _Effects to be revealed._

* * *

 **Jesse: 4000**

 **Kitsuna: 4000**

 **Yuzu: 3200**

 **Chara: 3000**

* * *

Chara 4th Turn:

"How desperate." Chara said dismissive drawing. "Alright I will activate Card of Demise."

* * *

 _Card of Demise_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

"It isn't desperation." Kitsuna told him.

Chara ignored her drawing until he held five. "I will start with Magical Stone Excavation."

* * *

 _Magical Stone Excavation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 2 cards, then target 1 Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

"Sending two cards to the graveyard so you can retrieve a spell card." Yuzu noted.

"Indeed. I send these two." Chara said discarding Celosia, Colossus of Speed, and Cenobia, Colossus of Lust. "And I add Dark Designator to my hand."

Kitsuna swallowed nervously hearing that.

"And I'll play it target the Kitsune Girl... And declare Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!" Chara cried smirking,

That's when Chara watched in shock as nothing happened.

"Oh I get it. You already got it in your hand." Chara smirked.

"Uria was the first card I drew in my opening hand." Kitsuna revealed. "So I can't add it to my hand."

"Well whatever." Chara shrugged. _'Just 7 more... Then the real fun can begin...'_

"I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn." Chara ended.

Jesse 4th Turn:

"I activate Monster Reincarnation to send a card to my graveyard and then I get to add Topaz Tiger to my hand, and I'll summon her in attack mode to end my move." Jesse said.

* * *

 _Monster Reincarnation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card, then target 1 monster in your GY; add it to your hand._

* * *

Yuzu 4th Turn:

Yuzu drew as she said, "I play Shield Crush!"

* * *

 _Shield Crush_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Defense Position monster on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

Jesse and Kitsuna smiled seeing the spell.

The defensive Colossus shattered before Yuzu cried, "Now attack him directly!"

Raviel charged before the attack stopped.

"What, what just happened?" Jesse questioned.

"My trap card." Chara smirked. "Colossus Power of Shogun. With it I can take a card from my deck, and discard it. In addition no attacks can come until it's my turn again."

* * *

 _Colossus Power of Shogun_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Discard 1 Card from your deck: Your opponent cannot declare an attack until your next turn. Banish this card from your graveyard: You take no battle damage until your it's your turn._

* * *

He shows Hydrus, Colossus of Water before discarding it.

"Great, that's just what we needed." Jesse frowned.

Yuzu grunted, "I end my turn."

Kitsuna 4th Turn:

"I pass." Kitsuna said nervously.

* * *

 **Jesse: 4000**

 **Kitsuna: 4000**

 **Yuzu: 3200**

 **Chara: 3000**

* * *

Chara 5th Turn:

Chara said. "I place a card, and play Card of Sanctity."

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

The four of them drew their cards.

Chara smirked, "Just what I wanted."

"Not good." Kitsuna mentioned nervously.

"I play Colossus Fusion!" Chara smirked.

* * *

 _Colossus Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster using monsters from your deck, or hand. When summoned the monster summoned through it cannot be destroyed by card effects. (Only "Colossus" monsters can be used as the materials.)_

* * *

Yuzu, Jesse, and Kitsuna winced hearing that as the others arrived.

"And I take the remaining Colossus Monsters in my hand, and fuse them!" Chara smirked revealing he had five Colossus Monsters in my hand.

"Chara! What are you doing?" Frisk questioned.

Chara turned before saying, "Taking what's mine. I fusion summon, Malus, Colossus of Gods!"

A huge stone Colossus appeared in place.

* * *

 _Malus, Colossus of Gods._

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Rock/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _5 "Colossus" or "Colossi" Monsters  
_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned, must be Fusion Summoned. This card cannot declare an attack when Fusion Summoned. For each "Colossus", or "Colossi" monster in your graveyard increase this card's ATK, and DEF by 300. This card can't attack if their is more than one monster on your side of the field. If this card is destroyed: Special Summon one "Colossus", or "Colossi" monster in your Graveyard, ignoring Summoning Conditions._

* * *

"That monster, it's stronger than Raviel." Kitsuna cried fearfully.

"How strong is it?" Jaden asked.

"4500 points." Yuzu answered staring at the monster.

 _Malus: **(ATK: ? + 300 x 15 = 4500)**_

 _'All they need to do now is destroy it...'_ Chara thought.

"So now what, your monster is stronger than ours so what are you going to do?" Yuzu asked.

"I'll end my turn." Chara answered. "I can't attack when he's summoned."

Jesse 5th Turn:

"I pass again." Jesse said. 'Don't worry you two, I won't let him touch you.'

Yuzu 5th Turn:

Yuzu drew before saying, "Jesse I need to use your Crystal Beasts."

Jesse looked at Yuzu before closing his eyes. "Ok."

"I'll play Raviel's ability! I tribute both Amheptys Cat, and Topaz Tiger for him to gain their attack points!" Yuzu cried as the Crystal Beasts shattered.

 _Ravial: **(ATK: 4000 + 2000 + 1600 = 7600)**_

"Wait, something's wrong!" Kitsuna cried. "This is too easy."

"Don't worry Kitsuna." Yuzu told her. "He doesn't have anything on his field! Alright Raviel Demonic Scrapper!"

Ravial slashed Malus destroying the Colossus God as Chara didn't took any damage.

"What, you should have lost!" Jesse pointed out.

"Colossus Power of Shogun defends me from battle damage." Chara smirked.

"I knew something was wrong." Kitsuna admitted.

Yuzu grunted, "I set two cards, and end my turn!"

Kitsuna 5th Turn:

"I'll pass again." Kitsuna mentioned.

* * *

 **Jesse: 4000**

 **Kitsuna: 4000**

 **Yuzu: 3200**

 **Chara: 3000**

* * *

Chara 6th Turn:

The moment Chara drew everyone felt something very evil, and sinister have just arrived coming from Chara.

"What's going on?" Jesse asked nervously.

Chara smirked, "Hehehe... I have been waiting. The 16 monsters you seen are merely aspects for this card I just drew. So thanks for getting rid of them because their needed in the graveyard!"

"A monster that needs 16 other monsters in the graveyard?" Jaden asked in shock.

"Yes..." Chara smirked. "Alright... By banishing all 16 different Colossus Monsters from the grave, I can call on their true form! Come on out! COLOSSI EMBODIMENT, DORMAIN!"

* * *

 _Colossi Embodiment, Dormain_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 7000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card can only be Special Summoned from your hand by banishing 16 "Colossus" Monsters with different names from your graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card cannot declare an attack. If this card battles a monster negate it's effects if it has any. If this card is removed from the field: You lose the duel._

* * *

"What is that thing?" Jesse asked.

 **(New Dueling Theme: Demise at the Ritual by Shadow of the Colossus)**

Chara soon has a black aura which is being absorbed in Dormain's grasp, "Don't fret... Even though he has 7000 attack points he isn't allowed to make any attacks."

"7000 points?" Kitsuna asked in shock.

"And more-over when he battles an opponent's monster that monster has their effects negated if it has any." Chara smirked. "Though if you managed to get rid of him you three win."

"We win?" Kitsuna asked in shock.

"Only if Dormain is removed from the field." Chara smirked. "Though if I were you it would be wise to just surrender now."

"We aren't surrendering." Kitsuna said. "You just lost!"

"Oh really? Then try to prove that." Chara smirked. "I banish Beast's Kin to draw 2 cards."

He drew twice.

Jesse, Yuzu, and Kitsuna all stared at Chara with confidence in their eyes.

"I'll equip Dormain with Seal of the Colossi." Chara smirked as Dormain's aura got larger.

* * *

 _Seal of the Colossi_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to 1 "Colossi Embodiment, Dormain". If their are 16 differently named "Colossus" monsters removed from play the equip monster cannot be destroyed with cards effects. During either player's turn: Target 1 removed from play "Colossus" monster have the equipped monster gain that monster's effect until end of turn._

* * *

"So now he can't be destroyed by effects."

"Which means our only hope is to destroy him in battle." Jesse realized. "And with 7000 points that's nearly impossible to do."

"Pegasus creating this deck last year, and Frisk entrusting me with it's power was a grave mistake though I see what it has my other decks didn't have." Chara smirked. "A part of my well being."

"What?" Chazz questioned. "What are you talking about?"

"This monster here is the reason why only duelists with a great darkness in their hearts can control it." Chara smirked looking at Dormain. "Dormain let say is merely a part of me."

"Are you finished?" Jesse questioned. "It's about time we take you down!"

"I set 1 card face-down. Make your move, and try to summon Hamon, and Uria this turn." Chara smirked.

Jesse 6th Turn:

"I don't need Hamon, I have something even better." Jesse told Chara. "When all seven Crystal Beasts are together, the light that ties the world together is reborn, here and now! Behold, the miracle of the Crystal Beasts! Be reborn! The Ultimate Crystal Beast - Rainbow Dragon!"

Rainbow Dragon roared appearing to the field.

* * *

 _Rainbow Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned, except from your hand while you have 7 "Crystal Beast" cards with different names on the field and/or in your Graveyard. This card cannot activate its effects the turn it is Special Summoned. ● Send all "Crystal Beast" cards you control to the Graveyard; this card gains 1000 ATK for each card sent. You can activate this effect during either player's turn. ● You can remove from play all "Crystal Beast" Monster Cards in your Graveyard to return all cards on the field to their owners' Decks._

* * *

Chara cried, "Before anything else I play my Battle Route Trap Card! So now all monsters you have in attack mode while I control a monster must attack if able."

* * *

 _Battle Route_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _During your opponent's Battle Phase, if you control a monster, all face-up Attack Position monsters your opponent controls must attack, if able._

* * *

Jesse smiled. "I was going to attack you anyway, Rainbow Dragon attack Colossi Embodiment, Dormain with Rainbow Refraction!"

"I play the Kitsune Trick trap card!" Kitsuna cried. "It swaps Kitsune Goddess's attack points with the strongest monster on the field!"

* * *

 _Kitsune's Trick_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 monster your opponent controls, and 1 monster you control: Exchange their ATK until this end phase._

* * *

 _Kitsune Goddess: **(ATK: 0 + 7000 = 7000)**_

 _Colossi Embodiment, Dormain: **(ATK: 7000 - 7000 = 0)**_

"You lose!" Jesse and Kitsuna cried together.

Chara smirked, "Not bad I'll admit but too bad Seal of the Colossi has one other effect. Dormain can now clone any effect of one of his aspects! So now he gains Barba's ability to switch to defense mode, and not be destroyed in battle this turn!"

Dormain crosses his arms. **(DEF: 0)**

The attack struck as nothing happened.

Jesse frowned. "I end my turn, but with zero defense points Yuzu or Kitsuna will take down that monster!"

Yuzu 6th Turn:

Yuzu drew before crying, "Raviel attack Colossi Embodiment, Dormain!"

The Sacred Beast attacks the God. Chara smirked, "I play the trap card in my deck, Undone Seal!"

* * *

 _Undone Seal_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Negate the attack of 1 Monster then take control of it. If you have a "Colossi Embodiment, Dormain" in defense position on your field you can activate this card from your deck. Banish this card from your graveyard: Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle this turn._

* * *

"Undone Seal?" Alexis questioned.

"What does that do?" Jesse asked.

"This negates an attack..." The attack was blocked as Chara smirked wickedly, "And allows me to take control of the attacking monster!"

Yuzu watched in shock as Raviel moved to Chara's field.

"1 Sacred Beast now mine... Two to go." Chara smirked.

Yuzu said in shock. "I... I end my turn."

Kitsuna 6th Turn:

"Kitsune Goddess attack Raviel, Lord of Phantasms." Kitsuna cried. "Now thanks to her effect, I can activate the Kitsune Trick in my graveyard."

 _Kitsune Goddess: **(ATK: 0 + 7000 = 7000)**_

 _Colossi Embodiment, Dormain: **(ATK: 7000 - 7000 = 0)**_

"You are so stupid! I play the effect of Seal of the Colossi! And now Dormain now gains Basaran's effect of being the targetKitsune Goddess' attack, and due to his effect all monsters he battles has their effects negated! And futhermore by banishing Undone Seal, Dormain can't be destroyed by battle this turn!" Chara smirked.

Kitsuna watched as her attack was blocked. "I set one card and end my turn."

* * *

 **Jesse: 4000**

 **Kitsuna: 4000**

 **Yuzu: 3200**

 **Chara: 3000**

* * *

Chara 7th Turn:

Chara drew saying, "Why aren't you two summoning your Sacred Beasts!?"

"I refuse to throw away my trap cards for a monster I don't trust!" Kitsuna answered.

"The same goes for me and my Crystal Beasts, even if Hamon is powerful I put my faith in Rainbow Dragon instead!" Jesse agreed.

"Then I'll make you!" Chara yelled. "Raviel attack Yuzu directly!"

Yuzu watched as her Sacred Beast attacked her. **(Yuzu: 0000)**

"Yuzu!" Frisk cried in horror.

Yuzu grunted struggling to stand up.

"Now I play the spell card, Forced Invitation!" Chara cried playing the card he drew.

* * *

 _Forced Invitation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Monster on your field: During your opponent's turn they must summon a monster with the same Level, Attribute, and Monster-Type as the target. During the end phase if they did not summon that monster: They take the target's ATK as damage._

* * *

"Forced Invitation?" Kitsuna asked.

"I target 1 monster on my field, and you two must summon a monster who's level, attribute, and monster type is the same as the monster I choose. If you don't... During your end phases you take the target's attack points as damage!" Chara smirked. "I pick Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!"

"Wrong!" Kitsuna cried. "You played a spell so I can use Kitsune's Magic to copy the effect of a spell card in your graveyard."

"Wench! What spell could help you do that!?" Chara yelled.

Kitsuna smiled. "Funny you should ask, Card of Sanctity!"

They all drew until they hold 6.

Switching Dormain back to attack mode Chara smirked, "Just remember you two if you don't summon your Sacred Beasts during your end phases you take Raviel's attack points as damage!"

"We remember." Jesse replied. "Then its my turn?"

"Set two cards. Your turn." Chara ended.

Jesse 7th Turn:

Jesse looked at his hand before closing his eyes. "I end my turn."

"Like hell that will happen! Trap card open! Snatch!" Chara called.

* * *

 _Snatch_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During your opponent's End Phase: Add 1 card from their hand to your own._

* * *

"This allows me to steal a card in your hand during your end phase!"

Jesse frowned revealing he had both Hamon, and Dimension Fusion Destruction in his hand. "Go ahead and choose Chara, you get one not both."

Chara took Hamon from him. "I'll just take Armityle, and his Fusion Card from your corpse anyway. Now take Raviel's attack points as damage!"

Raviel charged his claws before thrusting them.

"JESSE!" Kitsuna cried in horror.

Jesse closed his eyes as the attack struck. **(Jesse: 0000)**

Kitsuna watched in horror as Jesse went flying before turning to Chara. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Chara smirked, "Then come! Summon your Sacred Beast! Bring out what's rightfully mine!"

Kitsuna 7th Turn:

"YOU WANT URIA, FINE! I SET THREE CARDS AND SACRIFICE THEM TO SUMMON URIA, LORD OF SEARING FLAMES!" Kitsuna screamed.

The three traps shattered as Uria appeared in place.

* * *

 _Uria, Lord of Searing Flames_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by its own effect or by sending 3 Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard. This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each Trap Card in your Graveyard. Once per turn, you can select 1 face-down Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls, and destroy it. Spell and Trap Cards cannot be activated in response to this effect's activation. If this card is destroyed, during your next Main Phase, you can discard 1 Trap Card to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. During the turn you Special Summoned this card by its effect, you cannot activate its other effects, and if you control another monster, this card cannot declare an attack._

* * *

"And I wonder how many traps does your Graveyard hold?" Chara smirked.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER, BECAUSE I ACTIVATE THE SPELL KITSUNE UNDERWORLD DEAL!" Kitsuna roared.

Chara raised an eyebrow at that spell.

"KITSUNE UNDERWORLD DEAL DESTROYS EVERY MONSTER I CONTROL, AND THEN I SEND CARDS FROM MY DECK TO THE GRAVEYARD EQUAL TO THEIR COMBINED LEVEL AND YOU LOSE LOVE POINTS EQUAL TO THE NUMBER OF CARDS IN MY GRAVEYARD TIMES 500. THEN IF BY SOME MIRACLE YOU HAVE POINTS I CAN SUMMON A MONSTER TO END YOU PERSONALLY!" Kitsuna answered as a massive blue flame enveloped her monsters causing Uria to shatter as Kitsune Goddess cried out in agony.

Chara smirked, "I must admit not bad... That is if that can work! I play the the trap card Sweep Defense! So now if effect damage is coming for me that damage is negated, and I can draw two cards!"

* * *

 _Sweep Defense_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Activate only if you would take effect damage: Negate that damage. Then draw two cards._

* * *

The damage was blocked.

"I KNEW YOU WOULD BLOCK THAT!" Kitsuna cried seeming to ignore the anguished cries of her monster. "HURRY UP AND BURN AWAY!"

Everyone seemed to be horrified, and frightened by this as Troy started crying loudly. Kitsune Goddess turned to Frisk with a look of pain in her eyes before shattering.

"NOW THAT SHE'S GONE I CAN SUMMON KITSUNE DEMON IN ATTACK MODE, AND WHEN THIS CARD IS SUMMONED ALL SPELL AND TRAP CARDS ON THE FIELD ARE IMMEDIATELY DESTROYED!" Kitsuna glared. "NEXT, I ACTIVATE HER SECOND EFFECT TO DESTROY ANY MONSTER ON THE FIELD, AND THEN YOU TAKE DAMAGE EQUAL TO ITS ATTACK POINTS AND THIS CAN'T BE NEGATED BY ANY MEANS!"

* * *

 _Kitsune Demon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: ∞_

 _DEF: ∞_

 _This card cannot be normal summoned or set, this card can only be special summoned by "Kitsune Underworld Deal". When this card is summoned destroy all Spell/Trap cards on the field. Once per turn you can destroy one monster on the field and inflict damage to its controller equal to that monsters ATK, this effect cannot be negated. If this card would be destroyed banish two "Kitsune" monsters to negate its destruction._

* * *

Seal of the Colossi, and Dormain's Worship shattered on his field.

"Well I would say I'm impressed... Except I'm not!" Chara smirked. "I play the effect of Colossi Wanderer in my hand! By sending this monster from my hand to the graveyard all monsters I control are unaffected by your monster effects until the end phase!"

"KITSUNE DEMON ATTACK RAVIEL, LORD OF PHANTASMS WITH FLAMES OF DEMISE!" Kitsuna roared. "DIE, DIE, DIE!"

The monster charged at Raviel.

"I discard Kuriboh to negate the battle damage!" Chara called.

"FINE, YOU'LL DIE SOON ENOUGH!" Kitsuna stated coldly. "I END MY TURN!"

* * *

 **Jesse: 0000**

 **Kitsuna: 4000**

 **Yuzu: 0000**

 **Chara: 3000**

* * *

Chara 8th Turn:

Chara smirked drawing, "I like this fire you have. If you weren't rebeling me right now you would be my greatest underling. There's still time to consider. If you give me Uria, Armityle, and Dimension Fusion Destruction I can heal Jesse, you two can live like Gods, and can never leave each others side. What do you say?"

Kitsuna froze before screaming. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TRIED TO KILL HIM, I REFUSE TO BELIEVE YOU WOULD EVER HELP HIM!"

"Oh trust me even I have a soft side for love." Chara smirked. "What would your choice be? Die, or join me?"

Kitsuna just stared at Chara for a few seconds. "Prove you can do it."

Chara smirked, "Give me Uria, Armityle, and Dimension Fusion Destruction first."

Kitsuna looked at Chara before walking over to Jesse and taking Armityle and Dimension Fusion Destruction before tossing them to Chara. "You want Uria, then heal Jesse."

Chara took them before frowning, "Uria too."

"Not until you heal Jesse!" Kitsuna shouted before taking the card and threatening to rip it in half. "You said you could heal him, then do it!"

As she said that Kitsuna's SOUL appeared shining a bright gold.

Everyone looked stunned as Frisk said, "Chazz... She has..."

"I can see it Frisk." Chazz replied.

"If you can heal Jesse then do it." Kitsuna told him. "I'm waiting."

Chara merely shrugged before playing the card he drew as a soothing aura enveloped Jesse. **(Jesse: 2000)**

* * *

 _Blessing Heal_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 player that recently have zero Life Points: Their Life Points go to 2000._

* * *

Kitsuna saw that happen as tears fell from her eyes. "I surrender."

With that she threw the final Sacred Beast to Chara.

"Thank you... thank you."

* * *

 **Jesse: 0000**

 **Kitsuna: 4000 (Surrendered)**

 **Yuzu: 0000**

 **Chara: 3000**

 **Chara wins the duel!**

* * *

Chara took the card smirking, "You did your worst mistake. No with the Sacred Beasts back in my possession my time to take over this world will come, and no-one can stop me! Not even Frisk as Holactie!"

"I don't care, all that matters is Jesse is safe." Kitsuna said running to him. "You remember what you said don't you?"

"Oh I did say that?" Chara smirked. "Well enjoy your final moments while you can. And you all... I will get the Esper Cards soon with a little help from their creator."

As he said this he walked out vanishing,

Kitsuna turned to Jesse and held him tightly. "Please, wake up."

"Kitsuna..." Frisk said worried as Dr. Crowler ran to his sister.

Professor Banner ran to Yuzu as well. Yuzu grunted, "S-Sorry guys... He caught us off-guard..."

"The important thing is that you are alright, we can worry about everything else later." Professor Banner mentioned while helping Dr. Crowler support Yuzu.

"Who-Who was that?" Troy asked fearful seeing Chara.

"That... was the person I need to save." Frisk answered. "The person I need to try and save at least."

"The Sacred Beasts, and Armityle are now in his possession." Yusuke said gritting his teeth. "But what did he mean by creator?"

"Nothing good." Jaden mentioned.

"We better keep the rest of the Espers safe." Frisk told them. "He snatched Ultima when he became free after Nightshroud."

"Yeah, that's probably the best idea." John agreed before closing his eyes. "What about them?"

"Who?" Bella asked.

"The traitors." John answered gesturing to the still crying Kitsuna holding an unconscious but not injured Jesse. "She betrayed us and handed him the Sacred Beasts, what's stopping her from doing the same with the Espers?"

Frisk glared at him, "She did that because she wanted Jesse to stay alive, and for Chara to heal him. Can you blame her?"

"Yes." John stated. "I can, and I do."

Frisk slapped him.

"Frisk stop it." Kitsuna said sadly. "He's right..."

As she said that Kitsuna's SOUL started cracking.

"Even looking at him, I know he hates me... you all should. I'm leaving Duel Academy, and never coming back."

"No he's wrong Kitsuna. I understood why you done that." Frisk told her. "I would do the same if it was Chazz."

Kitsuna just looked away. "You would have made the right choice... Tell Jesse I'm sorry when he wakes up."

With that Kitsuna turned to the water before diving in and letting the tides drag her off.

"Kitsuna!" Frisk cried running in after her.

"Frisk, what are you..." Chazz cried before running after her too.

Frisk grabbed Kitsuna, and swam back to shore. That's when she noticed Kitsuna wasn't breathing. Frisk pushed her chest to try to get her to breath. Kitsuna eventually coughed up water before her eyes slowly opened.

"Don't do that again Kitsuna!" Frisk told her. "We nearly lost you."

Kitsuna looked at Frisk with immense pain in her eyes. "Frisk... why? There's no point in me being here... and if I stay, I made my choice and you all saw it."

"There is a point." Frisk smiled softly. "Your a friend, and will always be our friend, and nothing will ever change it. I am sure we will figure something out."

"Frisk, don't you remember what Chara said? If he healed Jesse and I gave him the Sacred Beasts I help him... I'm your enemy, I made my choice and I'm not changing it so the only option is for me to die." Kitsuna said as her SOUL continued cracking and appeared to be on the verge of shattering apart.

"Kitsuna... We will get them back..." Frisk told her. "Your never considered an enemy, and as leader of this group what I say is true..."

Kitsuna looked away. "I'm sorry Frisk, but I can't accept that."

That's when Jesse started to stir.

"I know he can Kitsuna..." Frisk smiled looking toward Jesse. "And he will tell you to same thing."

Kitsuna turned before walking up to Jesse who was still regaining consciousness. "I love you, more than anything else in the world."

With those words Kitsuna gave Jesse a tight hug and kiss before closing her eyes.

"Goodbye."

Frisk blocked her way.

"Frisk... are we friends? Were we ever friends?" Kitsuna asked.

"Yes we are. Friends look out for each other." Frisk told her. "You were never an enemy, and will never will be consider one."

Kitsuna just stared at Frisk before collapsing to her knees and starting to sob.

"Oh my head... what happened?" Jesse asked in confusion.

"Jesse how are you feeling?" Jaden asked walking over to help him.

"Bad Jaden, really bad." Jesse answered. "The last thing I remember was ending my turn and being forced to... Wait, we're not all dead are we?"

"No." Jaden answered. "But Kitsuna does need your comfort."

Jesse looked over and nodded before walking over and embracing her.

"Jesse... I..." Kitsuna started before just trembling and crying even harder.

Jesse wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. "It will be alright Kitsy."

"Jesse, she handed Chara the Sacred Beasts and Armityle on a silver platter and then surrendered to him on purpose." Alton revealed rubbing the spot Frisk slapped.

Jeese took that before saying, "Well I don't blame her. She obviously wants me to stay alive."

Kitsuna looked up with red eyes as tears continued running down her face. "You don't hate me?"

Jesse smiled before saying, "Why would I?"

"Because I gave Chara the Sacred Beasts... and because in exchange for him healing you, we have to help him." Kitsuna answered. "We have to fight Frisk, Marek, Hakuoh, Jaden, Alexis... everyone."

"Well Kitsuna... We're not going to serve him." Jesse told her. "We're sticking close together, and face whatever thing he has in store. We can win against him."

Kitsuna just started to cry again hearing that. Jesse hugged her again as his SOUL was shown to be a bright blue. John looked at the scene before frowning and walking off. Jesse hugged her again as his SOUL was shown to be a bright blue.

"Come on you three, lets head back to the dorms." Alexis mentioned quietly.

They nodded agreeing on that. Troy looked around before seeing a sunflower picking it, and asking "Uh... Miss Kitsuna?"

Kitsuna looked at him. "... Yes?"

Troy smiled a bit blushing before handing her the sunflower he picked. Kitsuna took it. "Thank you. I..."

Suddenly Kitsuna's eyes widened and she started looking around with panic on her face.

"Kitsuna? What's wrong?" Jesse asked her.

"Where's Princess? Has anyone seen her?" Kitsuna asked fearfully.

They looked around.

Troy soon cried, "Hey is this her!?"

Running over to a bush. The fox hissed at him before running off into the woods. Troy looked frightened hearing her hissed.

"What happened to her?" Marcel asked surprised seeing that.

Kitsuna's eyes widened before starting to cry again. "Princess... I'm sorry."

Troy whimpered asking himself, "What... What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing." Kitsuna answered while trying and failing to not break out into tears. "Princess... she hates me for what I did."

"She just needs time." Frisk told her.

Troy ran to Kitsuna, and hugged her.

"Let's all go back, it's been a stressful day." Atticus suggested.

They nodded. Kitsuna then hear something Troy muttered without realizing he said it, "Mommy..."

Kitsuna's eyes widened. "Troy?"

Troy looked up at her.

Kitsuna wiped her eyes before hugging him. "I don't know if I'm good enough, but I can try to be a... a mommy for you."

Troy's eyes widen before he hugged her back, "M-Mommy..."

Kitsuna held Troy gently before closing her eyes.

"Wait, why did you call her mommy?" Jaden asked.

Troy didn't answer.

"It doesn't matter, if that's what he wants then that's the important thing." Kitsuna said before letting go of Troy for just long enough to give Frisk her deck before holding Troy again. "I messed up, badly Frisk. So... hold onto those for me until things are fixed ok?"

Frisk held her deck before nodding, "I'll be sure to keep your deck in safe hands Kitsuna."

Kitsuna smiled hearing that.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of an emotional chapter. This one is a bit tough due to finding the card stats but nothing, I can't handle. Next up is David taking a stand against Chara! Be sure to review!**


	31. Fighting the Esper's Creator!

**Hey guys. I had been working on other things but now I managed to get some work on this here! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _The next day..._

David looked to his sleeping friends as he said quietly to not walk them up, "Sorry guys... But I'm gonna fix this myself."

He walked out to find Chara. He looked around to find the boy. Eventually he saw Chara looking out over the water. David made a serious frown before calling, "Oi you!"

Chara turned. "Who are you again?"

"David! And your the whole reason this is happening!" David yelled before airming his Duel Disk. "Belias will gladly get you what Frisk couldn't!"

Chara nodded before pausing. "Aren't you even a bit angry at Frisk? She's the one who revived me so wouldn't that make all of this because of her? Oh well, I suppose it doesn't matter to you, vengeance over justice after all."

As Chara said that his duel disc started to glow as it activated.

"She stopped you in the past so she isn't on the list!" David yelled.

Chara just nodded. "I should have guessed. Well Belias will be mine again soon enough."

They both get set.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: A Land of Confusion by Disturbed)**

 **David: 4000**

 **Chara: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

David 1st Turn:

"I'll be going first!" David cried drawing before calling, "First I'll summon Fire King Avatar Garunix in defense mode!"

A small version of the high phoenix appeared.

* * *

 _Fire King Avatar Garunix_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Winged Beast_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _If a face-up "Fire King" monster you control is destroyed by a card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card in your possession is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect) and sent to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Fire King Avatar" monster from your Deck._

* * *

"Then I place a card face-down! That'll do!"

Chara 1st Turn:

"You know David, I've been meaning to ask. Can you swim?" Chara inquired.

"Why are you asking me that?" David asked him.

Chara smirked. "I play the field spell A Legendary Ocean!"

* * *

 _A Legendary Ocean  
_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _(This card's name is always treated as "Umi".)_  
 _All WATER monsters on the field gain 200 ATK/DEF. Reduce the Level of all WATER monsters in both players' hands and on the field by 1._

* * *

David watched as the water behind Chara raised up as water enveloped the ground as Garunix flew up to get away as a Ocean Kingdom was seen underground.

"Now with that done, I'll summon Atlantean Dragoons in attack mode." Chara continued as the sea serpent appeared.

* * *

 _Atlantean Dragoons_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Sea Serpent_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _All Level 3 or lower Sea Serpent-Type monsters you control can attack your opponent directly. When this card is sent to the Graveyard to activate a WATER monster's effect: Add 1 Sea Serpent-Type monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Atlantean Dragoons"._

* * *

 _Atlantean Dragoons: **(Level: 4 - 1 = 3/ATK: 1800 + 200 = 2000/DEF: 0 + 200 = 200)**_

"Now, since Dragoons is a level three or lower Sea Serpent monster he can attack you directly!"

David grunted before calling, "You coward! Why are you using Alton's deck!?"

 **(David: 2000)**

Chara only smirked. "I set this and end my turn."

* * *

 **David: 2000**

 **Chara: 4000**

* * *

David 2nd Turn:

David grunted drawing. "I'll summon Fire King Fire King Avatar Barong in attack mode!"

The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Fire King Avatar Barong_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If a face-up "Fire King" monster you control is destroyed by a card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. During the next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Add 1 "Fire King" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Fire King Avatar Barong"._

* * *

"Now I play my face-down card, Torrential Tribute! So now since a monster is summoned all monsters are instantly destroyed!"

* * *

 _Torrential Tribute_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a monster(s) is Summoned: Destroy all monsters on the field._

* * *

Chara shrugged calmly. The three shattered.

"And since a Fire King was destroyed due to an effect I can summon Fire King Avatar Yaksha from my hand!" David cried as the warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Fire King Avatar Yaksha_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If a face-up "Fire King" monster you control is destroyed by a card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: You can destroy 1 card in your hand or that you control. You can only use this effect of "Fire King Avatar Yaksha" once per turn._

* * *

"And here I am with no cards to defend myself." Chara noted.

"It gets worse! I equip Yaksha with Salamandra! This raises his attack points by 700!" David revealed.

* * *

 _Salamandra_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a FIRE monster. It gains 700 ATK._

* * *

 **(ATK: 1800 + 700 = 2500)**

"Now attack him directly!"

"I play Bubble Bringer." Chara countered.

* * *

 _Bubble Bringer_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Level 4 or higher monsters cannot attack directly. During your turn: You can send this face-up card from the field to the Graveyard to target 2 Level 3 or lower WATER monsters with the same name in your Graveyard; Special Summon those targets. Their effects are negated._

* * *

The attack was blocked as David grunted, "I set two cards, and that's all."

Chara 2nd Turn:

"I set a monster and end my turn." Chara said calmly.

* * *

 **David: 2000**

 **Chara: 4000**

* * *

David 3rd Turn:

David drew before saying, "The effect of Barong activates. During the stand-by phase since he was destroyed by a card effect I can add a Fire King Card to my hand. And what better... Then Fire King Island!"

"Which if you play will destroy my field spell." Chara noted calmly.

David nodded activating said field spell.

* * *

 _Fire King Island_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If this face-up card in the Field Zone is sent to the Graveyard or banished: Destroy all monsters you control. You can only use 1 of the following effects of "Fire King Island" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● During your Main Phase: You can destroy 1 monster in your hand or you control, and if you do, add 1 "Fire King" monster from your Deck to your hand.  
_ _● If you control no monsters: You can Special Summon 1 FIRE Winged Beast-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

Chara shrugged as his field spell vanished.

"Now I destroy Yaksha for one of it's effect to add a Fire King to my hand! Such as High Avatar Garunix, and since Yaksha was destroyed by an effect I destroy my face-down Undeveloped Greed!" David cried adding three cards to his hand. "And while I control no monsters I can summon High Avatar Garunix to my bidding!"

His phoenix Fire King appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Fire King High Avatar Garunix_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _During the next Standby Phase after this card was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. When you do: Destroy all other monsters on the field. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Fire King" monster from your Deck, except "Fire King High Avatar Garunix"._

* * *

"Impressive, but thanks to Bubble Bringer it can't attack me directly." Chara reminded him.

"Not until I play my other face-down, Nightmare Archfiends! I tribute a monster to give you three Nightmare Archfiend Tokens in attack mode!" David cried as High Avatar vanished as the three appeared.

* * *

 _Nightmare Archfiends_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Tribute 1 monster. Special Summon 3 "Nightmare Archfiend Tokens" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 6/ATK 2000/DEF 2000) to your opponent's side of the field in Attack Position. When a "Nightmare Archfiend Token" is destroyed, its controller takes 800 damage._

* * *

 _Nightmare Archfiend Tokens_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend/Token_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Special Summoned by the effect of "Nightmare Archfiends"._

* * *

"Next up I play Pot of Greed, and then I play Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

Chara frowned seeing the move.

"So I fuse True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher, with Bonfire Colossus, and Barrier Statue of the Inferno to form Belias the Gigias!" Belias appeared ready in place.

* * *

 _Belias, The Gigas_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 3400_

 _"True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher" + 2 FIRE Monsters_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is also treated as a Pyro-Type. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When card attacks, a non-FIRE monster, inflict the destroyed monster's ATK as damage._

* * *

Chara smirked seeing the monster.

"Now Belias attack his middle Nightmare Archfiend!" David cried.

Chara just let the monster shatter.

 **(Chara: 2400)**

"And when Belias destroyed a non Fire monster you take that monster's attack points as damage!" David revealed.

 **(Chara: 0400)**

"Impressive, you know I think I may lose this duel." Chara mentioned. "You have a clear advantage over me after all."

"I end my turn!" David ended.

Chara 3rd Turn:

Chara drew his card and smirked. "I play Pot of Greed, and then reveal my facedown card Monster Reborn to bring Atlantean Dragoons back in defense mode."

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

The Atlantean appeared.

"Now it's my turn, I play Polymerization to fuse Atlantean Dragoons with Atlantean Pikeman, Atlantean Attack Squad, Atlantean Marksman, and Atlantean Heavy Infantry." Chara smirked. "I summon Famfrit, the Darkening Cloud."

Alton's Esper appeared to the field standing opposite to Belias.

* * *

 _Famfrit, the Darkening Cloud_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4700_

 _DEF: 3450_

 _"Atlantean Heavy Infantry" + 4 "Atlantean" Monsters  
_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is also treated as a Aqua-Type. Once per turn drop a monster's ATK by half, and destroy any Fire, or Pyro-Type monsters. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. Pay half this card's ATK to attack twice._

* * *

David growled at this.

"You remember what Famfrit does don't you, I cut the attack points of my own Nightmare Archfiend Token in half and since Belias is a fire monster he's automatically destroyed." Chara smirked.

 _Nightmare Archfiend Token: **(ATK: 2000 / 2 = 1000)**_

Belias was washed away by a huge tidal wave.

"Belias!" David cried for his now destroyed Esper.

"Don't fret, I'll be taking good care of him." Chara smirked. "Famfrit, wipe out the last of his life points."

Famfrit fired a wave of water from his jug as David looked before screaming before hit.

* * *

 **David: 0000**

 **Chara: 0400**

 **Chara wins the duel!**

* * *

His scream was heard by the rest of the Fallen Children.

"That voice!" John cried in shock. "David!"

They ran to see David was beaten as Chara stepped, and took Belias from his body.

"Three down, four to go." Chara smirked.

He sees the others, and smirked, "Ah I see you made it. I now have to get going but don't worry... Your turns will come."

He vanished at that.

"This is bad, he has four of the Espers now." Frisk mentioned.

"I think we should battle him in a tag team." Scotty told them.

"Doesn't that mean he would have a partner?" John asked.

"Battle Royale he means." Sara said. "Frisk you should be the last because just in case he beats me, Scotty, and John."

Frisk looked unsure but nodded. They nodded before heading back.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Troy, can I ask you something?" Kitsuna asked him.

Troy asked, "Yeah?"

"Well, do I remind you of your mom?" Kitsuna asked.

Troy looked down but nodded. Kitsuna hugged him. "I'm sorry about what happened, but I hope I can make you feel a little happier."

Troy hugged her back. Kitsuna smiled gently before looking down at Troy. "I'm sorry I scared you before. Can I teach you something?"

Troy looked at her.

"It's a song I sing to my little brothers to help them when they're sad. It cheers them up." Kitsuna smiled before starting to sing to Troy.

Troy listened to the song feeling calm. Kitsuna finished before instinctively holding Troy close and gently kissing his head. Troy smiled, "It was calming."

"I'm glad." Kitsuna smiled holding Troy close.

Toby smiled before saying, "Mommy."

Kitsuna blushed before smiling. _'I wonder what Jesse would think, I need to ask him.'_

Troy stayed in her embrace before falling asleep. Kitsuna smiled before pressing a button on her duel disc and sending a message asking Jesse to come to where she was.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Jesse walked up, "Yeah Kitsuna? Do you need something?"

Kitsuna nodded. "Jesse... I'm thinking about something and wanted to ask you. We love each other and maybe..."

Kitsuna blushed a bit before closing her eyes.

"Maybe one day we could get married?"

Jesse smiled, "That would be amazing."

Kitsuna smiled. "What about adoption?"

"Adoption?" Jesse asked surprised.

Kitsuna nodded. "Adopting Troy."

Jesse looked surprised before turning to Troy on that. Troy was sleeping. Jesse rubbed his head before saying, "Well this is so sudden... But I don't see why not." Giving a smile.

Kitsuna smiled. "Should we ask him when he gets up?"

"Yeah." Jesse nodded.

Kitsuna nodded before looking down at Troy and smiling.

"Poor little guy..." Jesse frowned remember Troy's past. "He shouldn't live through all that."

"I know, that's why I think we should raise him... He already sees me as a mom, and I want to take care of him." Kitsuna admitted with a blush.

Jesse smiled, "Well I noticed when you called you 'Mommy'."

Kitsuna nodded before looking down at Troy again. "Jesse, Kitsuna, and Troy Anderson... I like the sound of that."

Troy started to stir.

"Troy, can I ask you something?" Kitsuna asked him.

Troy yawned rubbing his eyes, "Yes?"

Kitsuna and Jesse exchanged a quick look before smiling. "Jesse and I are graduating soon and then well... would you like me to be your real mommy, and Jesse to be your daddy?"

Troy widen his eyes hearing that.

"Would that make you happy?" Jesse asked.

Troy stayed quiet before they see tears flooding his eyes, and he cried "Yes!"

He hugged Kitsuna tightly. Kitsuna hugged him back. "Then as soon as we can we'll make that happen."

Toby started crying tears of joy in her embrace. "Mommy..."

Jesse smiled and hugged Troy too.

"Daddy..." Troy smiled at this.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jesse smiled.

Troy smiled as he started crying in happiness for his new parents. The two of them held him.

* * *

 _Later that day..._

"David was beaten?" Toriel asked in horror.

"Yeah, by Chara." Sara answered. "He took Belias too."

"The only Espers left are Zodiark, Chaos, Hashmal, and Zalera." Frisk told them.

"While Chara has Famfrit, Belias, Adramelech, and Ultima." Hakuoh noted. "You can't keep dueling him."

"I wonder what Chara meant by creator though." Frisk mentioned.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Chara was in a dark castle casting magic before what appeared what looks like a sinister version of Marik along with the Eye of Wdajat on his forehead.

 _"What, how am I free from the Shadow Realm?"_ the sinister Marik inquired before noticing Chara. _"Who are you?"_

"To answer my name is Chara Dreemurr." Chara told him. "I revived you as a Ghost for now but if you do what I say your body will be along with it. And I have something to interest you."

As he said this he shows his collected Esper Cards to him.

 _"My creations, and yet only half of them. Where are the others?"_ the sinister Marik asked.

"That's where you come in." Chara told him. "They are currently being wielded by these four."

He shows a fog picture of John, Scotty, Frisk, and Sara.

"If you managed to get the rest of them then I'll revive your body also Yami Marik." Chara smirked. "Just make sure not to fail."

Yami Marik paused as the image showed Frisk. _"Who is she?"_

"Frisk Kumar. My younger sister as I call her." Chara answered. "But in truth she is the holy spirit known as Holactie, Creator of Light. I suppose you know who that is?"

Yami Marik flinched before closing his eyes. _"I can acquire the Espers for you, but I require one card that I lost long ago. My Egyptian God, The Winged Dragon of Ra."_

"Consider done." Chara smirked showing he has the card before handing it to Yami Marik. "It was the only Egyptian God I managed to snatch from her. If you want to other two then your gonna have to get them yourself."

Yami Marik smirked. _"Consider it done."_

With that he vanished. Chara smirked, "With the Esper's creator now on the loose it's only a matter of time before they'll all be mine, and another part of me will be complete."

* * *

 _At Duel Academy..._

A purple fog suddenly started to appear around everyone.

"Wha...?" Frisk asked feeling a sudden evil.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked looking around.

 _"Frisk Kumar, I've come to challenge you to a duel."_ said a voice as a figure emerged from the fog. _"My name is Marik."_

 _'Marik...?'_ Frisk thought remembering that name as they turned.

 _"You've heard of me, then I'll simply ask. Which of my Espers do you possess?"_ Yami Marik asked.

"Your Espers?" Frisk asked confused.

 _"Of course, I created them."_ Yami Marik revealed. _"A power rivaling the gods appeared before me and I used it to create eight cards."_

Frisk looked shocked before looking at Zodiark, "So... You must be the one Chara mentioned. The creator of the Espers!"

 _"I am, and now I'll be defeating you and reclaiming the Espers for myself."_ Yami Marik stated. _"Their original purpose cannot be achieved unless they are all together."_

Frisk grunted before saying, "So it's a duel you want-"

"It's a duel you'll get!" Scotty cried stepping in front of her. "You take me first Mr. Tall, Dark, and Creepy!"

 _"Very well, though I have a caveat to our duel. Are you familiar with the Ante Rule created during the Battle City Tournament?"_ Yami Marik questioned.

"That tournament was over 14 years ago, but I remember." Scotty answered. "Winner get's the losers rarest card! Which means if you win you can have my Esper! What do you have as your rarest?"

Yami Marik smirked before drawing the card and revealing it to Scotty. _"If you win you get my Egyptian God Card."_

They all look shocked.

 _"Well, are we in agreement?"_ Yami Marik asked before shuffling his deck and turning to Frisk. _"Ra has even more power than you realize, but you'll understand that soon enough."_

Frisk grunted.

"Very well!" Scotty yelled shuffling his own as they get set.

"Duel!" Yami Marik and Scotty declared simultaneously.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Wicked Side Of Me by Cold Driven)**

 **Scotty: 4000**

 **Yami Marik: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Scotty 1st Turn:

Scotty said, "Alright my go first! Draw!"

He drew looking before saying, "I'll summon Magician's Valkiryia in attack mode!"

A small female spellcaster appeared.

* * *

 _Magician's Valkiryia_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Monsters your opponent controls cannot target face-up Spellcaster-Type monsters for attacks, except this one._

* * *

"Now I set two cards, and end my turn!"

Yami Marik 1st Turn:

 _"I start with the spell card Graceful Charity."_ Yami Marik smirked activating the effect.

* * *

 _Graceful Charity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

 _"Now then, I'll summon Dark Jeroid in attack mode and I'll have him attack Magician's Valkyria."_ Yami Marik said as a fiend appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Jeroid_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When this card is Summoned: Target 1 face-up monster on the field; it loses 800 ATK._

* * *

"What for? Magician's Valkyria has way more magic then your Dark Jeroid!" Scotty pointed out.

 _"When Dark Jeroid is summoned one monster loses 800 attack points."_ Yami Marik revealed. _"Meaning your Magician's Valkyria is weaker than my Dark Jeroid."_

Scotty widen his eyes as Magician's Valkyria grew weaker. **(ATK: 1600 / 2 = 800)** "I may not defend Magician's Valkyria from the attack but I got my continuous trap, Magicians Defense! With this all damage I take involving a Spellcaster-Type Monster is cut in half!"

* * *

 _Magicians Defense_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _While you control a Spellcaster-Type monster, any damage you take is halved. (You cannot halve the same damage twice this way.) If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can target 1 Spellcaster-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

 **(Scotty: 3800)**

Yami Marik just smirked. _"I set two cards to end my turn."_

* * *

 **Scotty: 4000**

 **Yami Marik: 4000**

* * *

Scotty 2nd Turn:

 _'Okay that didn't go well...'_ Scotty thought drawing. "Alright... I play Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode!"

A spellcaster wielding a blade appeared.

* * *

 _Breaker the Magical Warrior_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned: Place 1 Spell Counter on it (max. 1). Gains 300 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. You can remove 1 Spell Counter from this card, then target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"And since he was summoned he gets a Spell Counter which haves him gain 300 more attack points!" **(ATK: 1600 + 300 = 1900)**

 _"Your monster is far stronger than mine."_ Yami Marik noted.

"Along with discarding a card to summon Apprentice Illusion Magician!" Scotty called summoning a advanced version of Dark Magician Girl.

* * *

 _Apprentice Illusion Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by discarding 1 card. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Dark Magician" from your Deck to your hand. During damage calculation, if your other DARK Spellcaster monster battles an opponent's monster (Quick Effect): You can send this card from your hand or face-up from your field to the GY; that monster you control gains 2000 ATK/DEF during that damage calculation only._

* * *

"And since she was summoned I can add a 'Dark Magician' card to my hand!"

Yami Marik smirked.

"Such as Dark Magic Expanded!" Scotty called. "Now Breaker attack his Dark Jeroid!"

Breaker charged with his sword ready.

 _"Trap card open, Nightmare Mirror."_ Yami Marik stated discarding a card as a mirror appeared in front of Breaker showing a reflection of Scotty that his monster attacked.

 **(Scotty: 2800)**

* * *

 _Nightmare Mirror_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate when an opponent's monster attacks. By discarding 1 card from your hand, Nightmare Mirror reflects the opponent. It becomes the attack target, causing the opponent to take 1000 damage._

* * *

Scotty grunted before yelling, "Hey what just happened?"

 _"My Nightmare Mirror trap, I simply send a card to the graveyard and then your monster strikes down your reflection dealing you 1000 points of damage."_ Yami Marik answered. _"The quality of duelist has gone down considerably."_

Scotty grunted, "Well with it gone your Dark Jeriod is still open for Illusion Apprentice Magician's attack!"

The female spellcaster charged.

 _"Wrong again, I reveal Nightmare Wheel!"_ Yami Marik stated as the female spellcaster was suddenly trapped in a torture device.

* * *

 _Nightmare Wheel_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the selected monster cannot attack or change its battle position. During each of your Standby Phases, this card inflicts 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points. When the selected monster is removed from the field, destroy this card._

* * *

 _"Thanks to this trap, your monster isn't allowed to attack or change its mode. Not to mention that during every one of my turns you lose 500 life points."_

Scotty cried, "Well your the one who's wrong!"

 _"What?"_ Yami Marik questioned.

 _"I play Breaker's ability! By removing it's spell counter 1 spell or trap you have is destroyed! Say goodbye to your Nightmare Wheel!"_ Scotty cried as Breaker slashed at the wheel. **(ATK: 1900 - 300 = 1600)**

Yami Marik smirked. _"Your battle phase is over for this turn."_

"I know. I end my turn." Scotty ended.

Yami Marik 2nd Turn:

 _"I'll admit, you've impressed me and so I think I'll give you something."_ Yami Marik stated. _"First I'll set this, and now I have something for you."_

Scotty raised an eyebrow.

 _"I sacrifice Breaker the Magical Warrior and Illusion Apprentice Magician."_ Yami Marik stated. _"This allows me to summon Lava Golem to your field."_

Scotty watched on amazed as his monsters vanished before a huge Golem made of Lava appeared behind him.

* * *

 _Lava Golem_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK; 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must first be Special Summoned (from your hand) to your opponent's side of the field by Tributing 2 monsters they control. You cannot Normal Summon/Set the turn you Special Summon this card. During each of your Standby Phases: Take 1000 damage._

* * *

"Why you gone, and do that?" Scotty asked. "You just gave me a freaken powerful monster!"

 _"Perhaps, but with every turn Lava Golem inflicts 1000 points of damage to your life points."_ Yami Marik revealed. _"Now I'll switch Dark Jeroid to defense mode and end my turn."_

Scotty grunted hearing that. _'Freaken Burn...!'_

* * *

 **Scotty: 2800**

 **Yami Marik: 4000**

* * *

Scotty 3rd Turn:

Scotty drew before Lava Golem used some lava from it's body striking Scotty who cried out from both pain, and the heat. **(Scotty: 1800)**

 _"You can always sacrifice Lava Golem if you can't handle the heat."_ Yami Marik taunted.

"I'll be more then glad to do that!" Scotty cried as his SOUL appeared showing it's Bravery. "I sacrifice Laval Golem in order to summon Dark Magician Girl!"

At that Dark Magician Girl appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Magician Girl_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _Gains 300 ATK for every "Dark Magician" or "Magician of Black Chaos" in the GY._

* * *

 _"One moment, I play the trap card Joyful Doom. This reduces Lava Golem's attack points to zero and I gain life points equal to the attack points he lost."_ Yami Marik revealed.

* * *

 _Joyful Doom_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when your opponent would Tribute Summon a monster. The ATK of the Tributed monsters is treated as 0. Gain Life Points equal to the total amount of ATK those monsters had on the field._

* * *

 **(Yami Marik: 7000)**

Scotty grunted, _'This guy really is sadistic...'_

Dark Magician Girl however gasped in horror seeing Yami Marik.

Yami Marik noticed and smirked. _"It seems your monster is rather frightened, unfortunately its too late to back out of our duel now. The Shadow Realm is already here."_

"Shadow Realm?" Scotty asked as they looked around.

"This is actually a Shadow Game!?" Jaden asked in shock. "Well we faced against the Shadow Riders like this!"

 _"Shadow Riders?"_ Yami Marik inquired. _"Well I suppose I'll have to ask my next opponent about them because this duel is already over."_

"Not yet it isn't!" Scotty yelled. "I still got Sage's Stone to summon Dark Magician to the field!"

* * *

 _Sage's Stone_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control a face-up "Dark Magician Girl": Special Summon 1 "Dark Magician" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

Dark Magician appeared ready.

* * *

 _Dark Magician_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _The ultimate wizard in terms of attack and defense._

* * *

Seeing the opponent he growled _**"You! How did you get free from the Shadow Realm!?"**_

 _"I had help, though as you can see the only thing between you and me is Dark Jeroid so please feel free to attack my life points."_ Yami Marik smirked. _"I have more than enough to spare."_

Scotty grinned, "Not until I play the spell, Dark Burning Attack!"

* * *

 _Dark Burning Attack_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control a "Dark Magician Girl" monster: Destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

Yami Marik's eyes widened in shock at the attack.

"With this one monster is destroyed on your field as long as I control Dark Magician Girl!" Scotty called.

Dark Jeroid instantly shattered.

"Now I play one of the last two cards in my hand! Dark Magic Twin Burst!" Scotty called. "So now Dark Magician gains attack points equal to that of Dark Magician Girl!"

* * *

 _Dark Magic Twin Burst_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Dark Magician" you control; it gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all "Dark Magician Girl" currently on the field and in the GYs, until the end of this turn. You can only activate 1 "Dark Magic Twin Burst" turn._

* * *

 **(ATK: 2500 + 2000 = 4500)**

 _"4500 attack points!"_ Yami Marik cried in shock.

"Now!" Scotty called.

 ** _"It's time!"_** Dark Magician called.

 ** _"Right! To kick some butt!"_** Dark Magician Girl called as they joined their staffs.

 ** _"Go! Twin Dark Magic Attack!"_** The two cried as they fired magic bolts from their staffs to a defensless Yami Marik.

Yami Marik went flying back from the attack.

 **(Yami Marik: 0500)**

"Yeah! Just one more hit like that!" Sara cheered.

 _"Are you finished?"_ Yami Marik asked weakly.

"Yeah I am." Scotty told him. "Make your final turn."

Yami Marik 3rd Turn:

 _"I'll start with the spell card Pot of Greed to draw two new cards."_ Yami Marik said before drawing them and smirking. _"Well, you were correct. This is my final turn, and it starts with the spell card Monster Reborn!"_

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

 _'Their are only few monsters that can't come close against my monsters...'_ Scotty thought. _'He must be planning to summon Lava Golem to attack. Luckily only it can hold a lot of damage to Dark Magician Girl which is cut in half due to Magician Defense. And my other face-down is Fusion of the Spells. Once his turn is over I will use it to fuse Dark Magician with Dark Magician Girl, and Soul Swallower to summon my Esper, and win!'_

Yami Marik instead crossed his arms. _"Great beast of the sky please hear my cry. Unlock thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight! Envelop the deserts with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe! Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win! Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name, Winged Dragon of Ra!"_

"Wait say what!?"

The cry was lost as an orb demorphed into Ra roaring angered at the control of Yami Marik.

* * *

 _The Winged Dragon of Ra_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _This card cannot be Set. You must Tribute 3 monsters to Normal Summon this card. The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. If this card is Tribute Summoned, its original ATK and DEF become the total respective ATK and DEF of the Tributed monsters. This card cannot be targeted by, and is unaffected by, Spell/Trap effects and other Effect Monsters' effects. If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard: • It cannot be prevented from attacking under any conditions, and can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. If your opponent controls no monsters after this effect resolves, it can attack your opponent directly. • If Summoned in face-up Defense Position when a monster your opponent controls declares an attack, you can switch the attack target to this card. • It is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. The following effects may be activated at any time during the Duel: • Pay all but 1 of your Life Points to increase this card's ATK and DEF by the total Life Points you paid. • Tribute all other monsters you control to increase this card's ATK by the total ATK of the Tributed monsters. • Pay 1000 Life Points to destroy all monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"Wait we never seen Ra gone to the graveyard! How did that happen!?" Syrus asked shocked.

 _"I sent him there with my Graceful Charity card."_ Yami Marik answered. _"Now I pay all but one of my life points and add them to Ra's attack points."_

 **(Yami Marik: 0001)**

 _Winged Dragon of Ra: **(ATK: 0 + 499 = 499)**_

 _"Now, I attack your Dark Magician!"_

"But Dark Magician is stronger!" Scotty cried as Dark Magician moved to counter attack.

 _"I'm aware, however I'm holding another card. Spell of Pain this card transfers my damage to you."_ Yami Marik revealed. _"Which means you lose!"_

* * *

 _Spell of Pain_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate only when an attack or card effect would inflict damage to you. Switch the damage to your opponent's Life Points, instead._

* * *

"What!?" Scotty asked shocked. "I'm done! I got no defense, no spells, no traps... And that means a new Esper will fall in Chara's hand!"

Yami Marik smirked as the Dark Magician destroyed Ra but the damage struck Scotty instead.

* * *

 **Scotty: 0000**

 **Yami Marik: 0001**

 **Yami Marik wins the duel!**

* * *

 _"Now then, which one..."_ Yami Marik started only to suddenly look very weak.

Scotty knelt down as his eyes turned Soulless as Zalera the Death Seprah fall off him in front of him. Yami Marik walked over and picked up the Esper before closing his eyes in clear pain. _"One down, and seven to go. Which one of you is next?"_

They all grunted at this.

"Only the three of us left." John grunted as he, Frisk, and Sara tensed.

 _"Then are you volunteering to be my next victim?"_ Yami Marik asked only to suddenly vanish.

Frisk sighed, "Well at least he's gone for now. That last duel might have knocked a living out of him."

"What are we supposed to do, if he's working with Chara I don't know if we can win anymore." Sara admitted nervously.

"Please that crown has no chance." Marek told her. "He told me about this duelist that tortures his opponents, and I believe that was him."

Sara looked at Marek before swallowing nervously. "He has Ra though. How can you be so sure?"

"I have one spell Yugi used to defeat it for good." MArek answered showing a copy of a spell called Ragnarok.

Sara stared at the card before nodding. "Ok."

At that moment Kitsuna, Jesse, and Troy walked into the room with smiles on their faces.

"Guys do we have great news for you." Jesse smiled.

Frisk said, "Jesse now is not the time."

Kitsuna noticed Scotty and ran up to him. "Frisk what happened?"

"Chara happened." Frisk answered. "He sent this powerful duelist who now holds Ra, and Scotty challenged him. He lost, and Zalera is now in Chara's hands."

Jesse and Kitsuna's eyes widened in shock hearing that.

"Um... Mrs. Frisk?" Troy asked hesitantly.

Frisk turned to him, "Yes Troy?"

Troy looked nervous before closing his eyes. "Let me help you."

Frisk's eyes widen as everyone looked at Troy amazed.

"Troy..." Frisk stopped amazed.

"I don't want bad people to hurt my friends, or mommy and daddy." Troy told her. "Please let me help."

Frisk looked a bit uncertain before turning to Kitsuna, and Jesse.

They looked worried but nodded. Frisk took a deep breath before saying, "Okay Troy. But please promise me to be careful. One bad move, and it's light out."

Troy nodded as Yubel appeared next to Frisk.

 _ **"Frisk, can we talk?"**_ Yubel requested.

Frisk nodded to her. They walked off where Yubel looked down. **_"Frisk... I can't do it."_**

"Can't do what?" Frisk asked her.

 ** _"I've been hoping this whole time that maybe... just maybe Chara could be saved. That the little brother I remember and love was still in there somewhere but... I can't keep lying to myself Frisk."_ **Yubel said sadly. **_"Chara's gone, and the thing he's become needs to be killed."_**

"Your right about half of it." Frisk told her. "The thing needs to be killed... But your wrong Chara is not gone... He has a small speck of his good in him left."

Yubel shook her head. ** _"Frisk, you're wrong about this. It's been months since that vision, whatever good there was died. I saw it when he took Belias, the last piece of the Chara I remember shattered."_**

"Me, and him share the same SOUL trait." Frisk told her. "As long as he clings to DETERMINATION he will still be living."

Suddenly Frisk's deck started to glow.

"Huh?" She looked at her deck.

One of her cards was glowing crimson, Angel of Death, Asriel.

"I think this might be a sign he's still in there." Frisk told Yubel.

ubel looked at the card in shock before starting to tear up only to vanish instead. Frisk looked sadly before walking back.

"Of course not." Hakuoh blushed.

She looked to see what he's talking about. Hakuoh was blushing and appeared to be talking with Atticus while the others were in different groups talking about what had just happened. She cleared her throat. Atticus turned. "Oh hey Frisk, we were just talking about Hakuoh's crush on Lucy."

"His what?" Frisk asked.

"I do not have a crush on her." Hakuoh said defensively despite blushing heavily. "All I said was I was I wish she was still here because if she took down the Supreme King she'd be an invaluable ally."

"Hakuoh don't try to hide it." Frisk told him. "I can see when a person is lying."

"I am not lying, I do not have a crush on her." Hakuoh insisted.

"Well if you don't have a crush... Then your head over heels." Atticus grinned.

Hakuoh turned bright red. "No, I mean... is this really the time to be arguing about this?"

Frisk sighed before telling him, "We will get Lucy, Alton, David, and Scotty back."

"I know, Chara and Marik are dangerous but we can stop them." Hakuoh agreed.

She nodded in agreement. "Kitsuna how are you feeling ever since what happened?"

M"Better, Jesse and Troy are helping." Kitsuna answered. "Though... What I did is unforgivable."

"I'm sure we will figure it out." Frisk smiled before pausing, "Wait what did Troy meant by Mommy, and Daddy earlier?"

Jesse smiled as Kitsuna hugged Troy.

"He means that once we graduate, Kitsuna and I are going to adopt him." Jesse answered.

Frisk looked surprised before smiling, "Well congratulations you three."

"Thanks." Kitsuna smiled. "We have to graduate first though."

Frisk nodded before saying, "I am sure Kitsuna Goddess will understand why you done that Kitsuna."

"I doubt it, but thanks for saying that Frisk." Kitsuna replied before pausing and reaching into her pocket before pulling out a card. "Frisk... here."

Frisk raised an eyebrow looking at the card. It was a blank card.

"What's this?" Frisk asked seeing it's blank.

"I was going to try and design a new Synchro Monster, but I think maybe you can use it to try and save everybody instead." Kitsuna answered before looking down. "Besides, after what happened I don't want to make Devil Kitsune anymore."

Frisk looked at the card before saying, "I'll be sure to use it well Kitsuna."

"Frisk, you still have Ra right?" Jaden asked.

"No." Frisk answered. "It gotten snatched by Chara after he was released. I still have Obelisk, and Slifer though."

Jaden frowned. "There goes that idea, how are we supposed to beat him without Holactie?"

"My father may have a solution." Marek told him. "He seen this clown lost before so he should tell us."

"Can you get in touch with him?" Adrian inquired.

"Yeah. He rejects lots of calls but never from me." Marek answered. "Come on."

They all nodded and followed Marek.

* * *

 **Okay well here's that! The bad guy before dealing with Chara, Yami Marik who is the creator of the Espers himself! What can he do next? Be sure to review!**


	32. True Zodiark!

**Hey guys. I had been working on other things but now I managed to get some work on this here! ENJOY!**

* * *

Marek soon got a screen on, and typed in Kaiba's number waiting for him to answer. There was no response for a few seconds before Kaiba's face appeared.

"Marek, what is it?" Kaiba asked.

"About this duelist that seemed to worked for Chara now." Marek answered. "I wondered why he seemed familiar until I came to realize he was that duelist who duels sadisticlly in the Battle City Tournament who controlled Ra."

"Marik?" Kaiba asked in shock. "That's impossible."

"We seen him Kaiba." Frisk told him. "He dueled Scotty, and won. With Scotty beaten Chara now has 3 more Espers to collect."

Kaiba looked to the side before talking to someone only for a second man to appear in the image.

"My name is Marik Ishtar, you have to listen to me." the man told them. "I don't know how my dark half has returned but he does have a weakness."

"What weakness?" John asked him.

"His key strategy involves reviving the Winged Dragon of Ra from the graveyard, which means you have two options." Marik answered. "Bring it back yourself, or remove it from the game. Just be careful, no living soul knows more about Ra's abilities than he does."

"Well we seen that." Syrus told him. "He discarded Ra earlier, and soon revived it with Monster Reborn."

"That's his strategy, and how he nearly won Battle City." Marik mentioned.

"Just until Yugi used this spell here." Marek said showing Ragnarok.

"You can't use that." Kaiba told him.

"Why?" Sara asked him.

"He doesn't have the right monsters." Kaiba answered.

Frisk looked, and said "Two Dark Sage, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, or Magician of Black Chaos... Only Scotty has cards like those, and he's already beaten."

"Exactly." Kaiba said.

"In other words your best chance is banishing Ra from the game, my dark half is strong but without Ra he can be defeated. Joey Wheeler came within inches of defeating him so I know you all can do it as well." Marik added.

"Even without Ra he can still be a tough opponent." Jaden told them. "He pushed Scotty around, and brought him down to 1800 points just before he pulled Ra out from the graveyard."

Kaiba just nodded before looking at the group. "I expect you to have him defeated by tomorrow."

"And he isn't getting another Esper on our watch." John nodded in agreement.

"For our sakes I hope he doesn't, there's a very good reason I had them separated as soon as I had the opportunity." Marik said before the connection died.

"So what do we do now?" Undyne asked them.

"Now, we wait for Marik's evil half to make his next move." Frisk answered.

They nodded as Troy looked a bit nervous looking at three cards from his deck.

"Troy?" Kitsuna asked noticing and gently rubbing his back. "I promise everything will be ok."

She sees his cards to be different forms of Vrak, Prince of the Armada.

Kitsuna nodded before sitting down with him. "Do you want to talk about those three?"

Troy nodded a bit. "You see... Vrak has the ability to evolve himself into different transfomations."

"That's cool." Kitsuna smiled before looking at them. "So these are the transformations?"

Troy nodded as he shows them to her. One is a mutant armored version of Vrak. One is what looks like a cyborg version of Vrak. And one looks like a hybrid of a angel, and a demon version of Vrak. Kitsuna nodded seeing the cards before looking up. "Vrak has a choice in what happens to him, and so do we. Jesse and I chose to become your parents once we graduate, and I wouldn't change that for anything."

Troy nodded before saying, "I never actually used them before... If I do I would feel like I am taking advantage of Vrak for power."

Kitsuna nodded in understanding. "Have you asked what Vrak thinks?"

"No." Troy answered.

Kitsuna frowned. "Maybe you should ask him."

Troy looked at the three before nodding thinking it would be the right thing to do. Kitsuna held Troy as he summoned Vrak.

Vrak looked around before turning to Troy, **_"Troy? Is everything alright?"_**

Kitsuna held Troy's hand and smiled encouragingly. Troy looked on before showing Vrak the three cards. Vrak looked on before asking, **_"So you want my opinion on you using them?"_**

Troy nodded nervously. Vrak told him, **_"Well Troy... All I can say is that no matter what I will always consider you a friend on those three."_**

"Well, that answers that." Kitsuna smiled.

Troy smiled looking at the forms of Vrak. Suddenly something jumped into Troy's lap. Troy let out a startled squeak looking into his lap. It was Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle sitting and looking up at him happily before snuggling into Troy's lap to rest. Troy looked amazed before softly rubbing Ruby's head with a smile.

"Looks like Ruby likes you." Kitsuna smiled. "You're practically family already."

Troy smiled before frowning, "What about Princess?"

Kitsuna looked down. "I think she's mad at me, we've never fought before though."

"But... She does understand... Right?" Troy asked her.

Kitsuna looked down sadly. "I think so, and that's why she left."

Troy hugged his adopted mother to make her feel better. Kitsuna hugged Troy back. "Thank you."

Troy nodded.

* * *

 _Later that day..._

Chara was in his castle as he looked at Zalera with a smirk, "I knew calling the Esper's creator is the right step in this plan. Now 3 more of left. Keep this up, and your body will be physical."

 _"True, and I know exactly which one to go after next."_ Yami Marik smirked.

"Which one?" Chara asked him.

Yami Marik smirked. _"Zodiark." 'And with him in my possession your Espers will be mine soon enough.'_

"The Esper for Frisk huh?" Chara asked putting himself in a thinking pose. "I see, I see. Their power that is a part of myself will be complete faster with him. Take care of it, and I do not want any failures."

He walked off leaving Yami Marik in the room.

Yami Marik frowned. _"That fool doesn't realize the true power of these cards, but he'll learn soon enough."_

With that Marik vanished in a purple fog.

* * *

 _Back at the Academy..._

A purple fog was appearing again.

"He's coming!" Frisk called. "Keep your guard up!"

 _"That's rather brave of you, then do you accept my challenge this time?"_ Yami Marik asked appearing in front of Frisk.

Frisk stepped back seeing him up close. "So your against me now? Well I know just how to get you out of the way!"

 _"Oh, and how do you plan on doing that?"_ Yami Marik asked.

"By banishing Ra you will be stopped!" Frisk called getting ready.

Yami Marik looked surprised. _"Well, if you think you can achieve that be my guest. Though I'll be taking the first turn this time."_

They both got set.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Riot by TDG)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Yami Marik: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yami Marik 1st Turn:

 _"I'll start by summoning a monster known as Vampiric Leech."_ Yami Marik smirked as a leech appeared.

* * *

 _Vampiric Leech_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _During the turn this card attacked your opponent, you can discard 1 card to the Graveyard to change this card to Defense Position during the End Phase. Also, this card can attack from the first turn._

* * *

 _"Now attack!"_

"What!?" Frisk cried as the leech hit. **(Frisk: 3500)**

"But he can't attack on the first turn!" Alexis protested.

 _"My Vampiric Leech's special ability allows it to attack on the first turn."_ Yami Marik explained. _"Now I activate Vengeful Bog Spirit, and send a card to my graveyard to switch my Leech into defense mode."_

* * *

 _Vengeful Bog Spirit_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Monsters cannot attack the turn they are Summoned._

* * *

Frisk grunted before seeing it

 _"It's your turn now Frisk Kumar, and I'll even tell you that Ra is sleeping in my graveyard waiting to return to the field."_ Yami Marik smirked.

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk drew before thinking, _'I need to get the cards I need to banish Ra. All I gotta do is duel carefully who knows what moves he has...'_

"Okay I'll summon Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus in attack mode!" The skeleton appeared.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: Switch one of your opponent's monsters to defense mode, then add one spell, or trap card from your Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"Now attack his Vampiric Leech!"

 _"Actually, as long as Vengeful Bog Spirit is in play no monster can attack the turn its summoned."_ Yami Marik revealed.

Papyrus stood down as Frisk grunted, "I'll set a card, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Frisk: 3500**

 **Yami Marik: 4000**

* * *

Yami Marik 2nd Turn:

 _"I'll summon Melchid the Four-Face Beast in attack mode, and now I'll sacrifice both of my monsters in order to summon my Masked Beast Des Gardius in attack mode!"_ Yami Marik declared as a fiendish monster appeared.

* * *

 _Mechid the Four-Faced Beast_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This monster has four different masks for four different attacks._

* * *

 _Masked Beast Des Gardius_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 3300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 2 monsters, including at least 1 "Grand Tiki Elder" or "Melchid the Four-Face Beast". When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, equip 1 "The Mask of Remnants" from your Deck to 1 monster on the field._

* * *

 _"That will end my turn."_

"He tribute summoned with two Normal Summons in a row!?" Blair cried.

 _"No, Masked Beast Des Gardius was a special summon."_ Yami Marik explained.

Frisk 2nd Turn:

Frisk drew, and said "I summon a face-down monster, and switch Papyrus to defense mode. Your up."

* * *

 **Frisk: 3500**

 **Yami Marik: 4000**

* * *

Yami Marik 3rd Turn:

 _"I set one card and attack your facedown monster."_ Yami Marik stated.

The monster shattered revealing Flowey the Flower.

* * *

 _Flower the Flower_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant/Flip_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _FLIP: If this card was attacked face-down banish it, and destroy 1 card your opponent controls._

* * *

"When Flowey is attacked face-down I can banish him to destroy the monster that attacked him!" Frisk called.

Yami Marik's eyes widened in shock as his monster shattered. _"You triggered Des Gardius' ability."_

Frisk grunted hearing that.

 _"I can activate the equip spell The Mask of Remnants, and play it on one of your monsters. Then that monster comes to my field."_ Yami Marik stated as a mask appeared on Papyrus.

* * *

 _The Mask of Remnants_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Shuffle this card into its owner's Deck, OR if this card was put into play by the effect of "Masked Beast Des Gardius", this card is treated as an Equip Card. Control of the equipped monster is switched._

* * *

Papyrus came over to Frisk's side leaving her field bare. Yami Marik looked at Papyrus before frowning. _"I sacrifice your monster to summon Helpoemer in attack mode and end my turn."_

The fiend Chazz, and Yuzu used appeared.

* * *

 _Helpoemer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1400  
_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. If this card was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, this effect activates at the end of each of your opponent's Battle Phases: Discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand. This card must be in the Graveyard to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Frisk grunted, _'I know that thing's ability... As soon as I destroy it during each end of my battle phases he can discard a card from my hand...'_

Frisk drew before saying, "I'll play a field spell! Called Snowdin!"

* * *

 _Snowdin_

 _Field Spell_

 _The turn player can Special Summon any level 5 or lower monster from their hand, if they control no monsters on the field._

* * *

 _"I'm familiar with the card."_ Yami Marik stated. _"Chara mentioned it."_

"Well I can summon Royal Guard Captain - Undyne with it's ability!" Frisk called as Undyne appeared.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Captain - Undyne_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, destroy one card your opponent controls. If you discard a Spell Card, this card can attack twice._

* * *

 _"Which means my Helpoemer is destroyed and his effect won't activate."_ Yami Marik said. _"You're as skilled as I expected, possessing the strongest of the Espers."_

"Ultima is actually the strongest." Frisk told him.

Yami Marik frowned. _"I was the one to create them, I would think I know the strength of the Espers. I assure you Zodiark is the most powerful of the set."_

"Zodiark gets his power from every dark monster in play." Frisk explained. "Ultima gets her's through the number of monsters on the field not to mention her ability to be revived."

 _"Continue your move but tell me Frisk Kumar, are you familiar with little Joey's monster Gearfried the Iron Knight?"_ Yami Marik asked.

"What about it?" Frisk asked him.

Yami Marik frowned as if recalling a bad memory. _"Zodiark and Gearfried share one common trait. If you want to know what that is then defeat me in this duel."_

Frisk looked before saying, "Alright I'll end my turn."

* * *

 **Frisk: 3500**

 **Yami Marik: 4000**

* * *

Yami Marik 4th Turn:

 _"I summon Holding Arms in defense mode, and for three turns this monster can't be destroyed in battle."_ Yami Marik stated as a pair of arms appeared.

* * *

 _Holding Arms_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This monster is invincible for 3 turns._

* * *

 _"That ends my turn."_

Frisk 4th Turn:

Frisk drew before saying, "I'll play my face-down card, Call of the Haunted! With this I can revive a monster from the graveyard! Such as Papyrus!"

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

Papyrus appeared.

"And now I play Share the Pain! So now the two of us must tribute one monster on our fields! You know my choice, and I know yours."

* * *

 _Share the Pain_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 monster; make your opponent Tribute 1 monster (for no effect)._

* * *

Yami Marik frowned as Holding Arms shattered. Papyrus shattered also.

"And to back it I discard a card for Undyne to attack twice!" Frisk called.

Yami Marik's eyes widened in shock.

"I discard Uniting the Six Human Souls!" Frisk called. "Now get him Undyne!"

Yami Marik flinched as the attack struck him twice.

 **(Yami Marik: 0200)**

"How do you like that?" Frisk asked him.

Yami Marik glared at Frisk. _"You've made me angry little girl."_

"That doesn't scare me at all. I end my turn." Frisk told him.

* * *

 **Frisk: 3500**

 **Yami Marik: 0200**

* * *

Yami Marik 5th Turn:

 _"I start with Card of Sanctity!"_ Yami Marik declared. _'This girl is stronger than I anticipated, I only have one chance of beating her now.'_

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

They all drew their cards.

 _"Now I play Magical Stone Excavation, sending two cards to my graveyard to add The Mask of Remnants to my hand."_ Yami Marik stated taking the card.

* * *

 _Magical Stone Excavation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 2 cards, then target 1 Spell in your GY; add it to your hand._

* * *

 _"Now I'll activate it, and that means its shuffled back into my deck. Finally Monster Reborn brings Masked Beast Des Gardius back in defense mode."_

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

The beast appeared in defense mode.

 _'With that in the way I can't get to him further...'_ Frisk grunted.

 _"I end my turn."_ Yami Marik stated.

Frisk 5th Turn:

Frisk drew. Yami Marik suddenly fell to one knee. Frisk noticed on that. _'If I can't take him out this turn... Then I'll lose...'_

 _'I can't keep this up, my body can't handle this Shadow Game for much longer.'_ Yami Marik thought weakly.

"Alright I play Raigeki!" Frisk cried.

* * *

 _Raigeki_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

The spell destroyed Des Gardius as the mask appeared on Undyne. Frisk looked shocked as Undyne was transferred.

 _"It's still your move Frisk."_ Yami Marik reminded her.

Frisk grunted looking at her hand, _'Only one... '_

 _"I use Snowdin's effect to summon Sans the Skeleton!"_ Frisk cried as the skeleton appeared.

 _"He can't attack this turn."_ Yami Marik reminded Frisk.

"I know... I end my turn." Frisk ended.

* * *

 **Frisk: 3500**

 **Yami Marik: 0200**

* * *

Yami Marik 6th Turn:

Yami Marik drew his card before wincing. _'No choice.' "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my own Vengeful Bog Spirit card."_

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

His spell shattered.

 _"Now I activate the spell Alter of the Espers!"_ Yami Marik declared a massive alter appeared behind him depicting the eight Espers.

* * *

 _Alter of the Espers_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only if your LP are both under 500 and at least 10 times lower than your opponents. Special Summon 1 Spirit-Type Fusion Monster of your choice to the field with its ATK reduced to zero and its effects negated, unless you summon "Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts", and if you do summon "Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts" with this effect add one "True Esper Zodiark" from your deck to your hand._

* * *

"What's that?" Frisk asked surprised.

 _"A spell that can call any Esper to the field that I want, including Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts!"_ Yami Marik declared.

"What!?" Frisk cried as Zodiark appeared on his field.

* * *

 _Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _"Chaos Necromancer" + 2 Zombie-Type Monsters  
_ _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is also treated as a Zombie-Type. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. This card gains ATK equal to all DARK Monsters on the field, and defense for each monster in your graveyard, and can't be destroyed in battle._

* * *

 _"Now since I chose to summon Zodiark my spell adds True Esper Zodiark to my hand."_ Yami Marik stated. _"I release Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts to summon True Esper Zodiark in attack mode!"_

Zodiark then had a dark aura on him.

* * *

 _True Esper Zodiark_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Spirit_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by sacrificing one "Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts" and cannot be summoned by other ways. This card's ATK and DEF are equal to the combined total ATK and DEF of every monster in both player's GYs. If this card attacks a defense position monster and its ATK is higher than the opposing monster's DEF inflict the difference as damage to your opponent. This card cannot be targeted or destroyed by Spell, Trap, or Monster Effects._

* * *

"Wh-What is that?" Frisk asked surprised seeing this evolved form of Zodiark.

 _"This is Zodiark's true form."_ Yami Marik stated. _"The most powerful of the Espers. Now, his attack points are equal to the total attack points of every monster sent to the grave during our duel."_

"What?" Frisk asked shocked looking at her graveyard.

Yami Marik smirked. _"Close, but not close enough. True Esper Zodiark attack Sans the Skeleton, wipe out Frisk Kumar's life points, and take her soul for yourself!"_

The Esper charged before Sans shattered.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0000**

 **Yami Marik: 0200**

 **Yami Marik wins the duel!**

* * *

"FRISK!" Everyone cried out.

"NO!" Sartorius, Chazz, Rebecca, Toriel, and Asriel cried in horror.

Yami Marik smirked as Frisk's eyes turned blank and her soul appeared only to be absorbed into the stronger version of Zodiark. Suddenly Yami Marik collapsed. _"Consider yourselves lucky."_

With that he disappeared.

"...No why... Why her?" John asked in horror.

"Frisk... no this isn't real." Chazz said weakly falling to his knees. "Not again, it can't be happening again."

Troy looked on before clenching his fists. "This has gone on far enough..."

"Troy... it's too dangerous." Kitsuna told him.

"I hate seeing my friends like this Mommy... And this could be my chance to use Vrak's forms." Troy told her.

Kitsuna looked shocked before closing her eyes. "I don't want to lose you."

Troy hugged her, and said "I'll be careful..."

Everyone looked around before nodding as Kitsuna held him.

"Ok, I'll trust you." Kitsuna whispered.

"Hold on, he wants the Espers so how do we convince him to duel Troy?" Axel asked.

"I think I know how." John mentioned. "Sara he uses Warriors so giving Hashmal to him will convince that guy to duel him as Hashmal is a Warrior Esper."

Sara nodded giving Troy the card.

"Wait a second you guys, there's another problem." Aster mentioned.

"What is it?" Hakuoh asked him/

"That card took Frisk's Soul. If Troy destroys it, that's going to kill her." Aster told them. "The same thing happened with Plasma."

"I got something to take it back." Troy told them. "I never had a reason to use it... Until now."

"Troy?" Jesse asked in shock.

"The spell card Armada Invasion." Troy answered. "It lets him draw until he holds 5 but in return all monsters switch sides."

The group nodded at that.

* * *

 **That's round two of what Yami Marik can do! And now with that's end we can see Troy vs Yami Marik, and after that this story's final part will begin! Be sure to review!**


	33. Armada Aliens vs Torture Gods!

**Hey guys. This story is nearing it's end so we should see it through! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 _"Chara, where are you?"_ Yami Marik questioned.

"Right here." He turned to see what looks Chara had been laughing until his eyes with watering. "A can't believe you not only took Zodiark, and also DEFEATED Frisk!"

 _Not only that I have her Soul."_ Yami Marik revealed. _"Though we need to talk."_

Chara smirked before taking Zodiark laughing, "And you didn't even used Ra, I can't believe it!"

Suddenly purple fog filled the room as a golden scepter appeared in Yami Marik's hand. _"I believe you have some property of mine. Now then, hand over the Esper cards."_

Chara looked over before asking, "You do remember your still a Ghost right? Your body is not physical yet."

Yami Marik smirked. _"I see, you're frightened. A fitting reaction for a fool tampering with powers he doesn't understand."_

"Doesn't understand? Now your the fool." Chara smirked. "Once I collect the Espers another part of me will be complete."

 _"Another..."_ Yami Marik started in confusion before shrugging it off. _"I see so that explains it. In that case you know of the ninth Esper."_

As Yami Marik said that he activated his duel disc.

"You fool..." Chara frowned. "I have the ability to kill Ghosts. And if that happens you'll be erased from existance."

 _"I'm well aware, however you seem to have ignored something. Zodiark's strength has allowed me to reclaim my Millennium Rod!"_ Yami Marik told Chara. _"In other words... no, our battle will take place soon enough. Once the remaining two Espers are in my hands once more."_

With that Yami Marik deactivated his duel disc as the two Espers he obtained appeared in his hand. Chara told him, "Tell you what... If you managed to get the other two, I'll hand over the Espers I have to you. No question, no discussion."

Yami Marik looked at Chara before smirking. _"Very well, and I'll even make things more appealing to you. Frisk's soul for you to torment as you see fit."_

"Very well. Now get out there, and do your stuff." Chara smirked.

Yami Marik smirked back before vanishing.

 _'The fool doesn't realize...'_ Chara smirked. _'He will lose this one, and I can take the Espers he collected back from him...'_

* * *

 _The next day at Duel Academy..._

"Has he left his room at all?" Alexis asked.

"No." Atticus answered.

"Poor Chazz, he must feel awful." Alexis frowned. "Not to mention her parents and Asriel."

"I hope Troy has what it takes to beat this guy." Bella told them holding Belowski's hand.

At that exact moment a purple fog appeared as Yami Marik appeared opposite John.

 _"You're next."_ Yami Marik smirked.

John glared, "Your not dueling me yet."

 _"Oh, and why would I not be dueling you?"_ Yami Marik questioned.

"Because he's your next opponent." John answered turning to Troy,

Yami Marik turned to Troy before his eyes widened in shock. _"A child? You expect me to believe he's my next opponent?"_

Troy showed him Hashmal. Yami Marik looked shocked before smirking. _"Very well, though this Shadow Game needs a volunteer... her."_

As Yami Marik said that golden chains suddenly trapped Kitsuna.

"Kitsuna!" Jesse cried as everyone turned before he glared, "What are you doing!?"

 _"Simple."_ Yami Marik stated as a figure in a cloak appeared in the same chains. _"With every life point we lose our friends here lose more of themselves to the Shadow Realm."_

Troy looked stunned, _'So if I lose... Mommy will...'_

 _"There is one way to ensure her safety. Hand me Hashmal now and I'll let both of you go."_ Yami Marik said smirking at the look on Troy's face. _"Our Shadow Game hasn't started yet so this is your one chance to surrender without suffering the consequences."_

Troy looked nervous looking at the warrior Esper unsure what to do. Kitsuna looked at Troy before smiling. "You can win, I trust you."

Troy turned to her, and when he sees the smile he feels hope.

With a smile Troy declared, "Bring it!"

He got set.

Yami Marik smirked. _"Then the shadows will claim another victim."_

"Duel!" Yami Marik and Troy declared simultaneously.

* * *

 **(Dueli** **ng Theme: From the Inside by Linkin Park)**

 **Troy: 4000**

 **Yami Marik: 4000**

 **Let the** **duel begin!**

* * *

Troy 1st Turn:

Troy drew looking, "Okay I'll summon XBorg in defense mode!" The alien soldier appeared knelling.

* * *

 _XBorg_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _(This card is always treated as a "Armada" monster.)  
_

 _This card counts as two Monsters for the Tribute Summon of a "Armada" Monster._

* * *

"And next I play the continuous spell, Card Disaster!"

* * *

 _Card Disaster_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Whenever your opponent discards a card, or cards in their hand is destroyed: Inflict 500 damage for each card._

* * *

Yami Marik frowned seeing the card. _"I can't say I recognize your monster, but that spell is rather annoying."_

"Well I set two cards. Your turn." Troy ended.

Yami Marik 1st Turn:

 _"I'll start with Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Card Disaster."_ Yami Marik stated.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

The spell shattered as Troy grunted.

 _"Now I'll summon Bowganian in attack mode and have him destroy your monster."_ Yami Marik smirked.

* * *

 _Bowganian_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _During each of your Standby Phases: Inflict 600 damage to your opponent._

* * *

A fiend wielding a crossbow appeared before firing a bolt.

"I play my face-down, Armada Defense!" Troy called.

* * *

 _Armada Defense_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When your opponent declares an attack, you can send 1 "Armada" Monster from your hand to the graveyard: Negate the attack. After this effect resolves your opponent draws 1 card._

* * *

 _"What?"_ Yami Marik questioned.

"So now by discarding an Armada Monster in my hand the attack is negated." Troy explained discarding Malkor, Admiral of the Armada as the bolt vanished. "Though in return you can draw 1 card once it resolves."

Yami Marik drew his card. _"I end my turn with two facedown cards."_

* * *

 **Troy: 4000**

 **Yami Marik: 4000**

* * *

Troy 2nd Turn:

Troy drew, as he thinks _'Okay so far so good...'_

 _'This little fool has no idea what's waiting for him.'_ Yami Marik thought with a smirk. _'It's been far too long since I've summoned that monster to my field.'_

"Okay here's something. Whenever I sacrifice XBorg for an Armada monster he counts as two! So I'll sacrifice him..." XBorg vanished. "To summon Vrak, Prince of the Armada!"

Vrak appeared wielding his lance staring at the field.

* * *

 _Vrak, Prince of the Amarda_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn: If this card should be destroyed your opponent draws 1 card instead. If this card attacks your opponent cannot activate spell/traps until the end of the damage step._

* * *

 _"That's quite the impressive monster, but it isn't strong enough."_ Yami Marik revealed.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked confused.

 _"Perhaps this can answer your question. I activate Nightmare Wheel!"_ Yami Marik declared as Vrak was trapped in the torture device.

* * *

 _Nightmare Wheel_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the selected monster cannot attack or change its battle position. During each of your Standby Phases, this card inflicts 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points. When the selected monster is removed from the field, destroy this card._

* * *

Troy gasped in horror seeing this.

Vrak struggled against the device before demanding, **_"Let me go!"_**

 _"All in due time, though you should know that between Nightmare Wheel and Bowganian you'll lose 1100 life points during each of my turns."_ Yami Marik smirked.

Troy grunted, "Vrak... I'm sorry to put you in that..."

 ** _"It's fine, just swear to me you will defeat him."_ **Vrak replied.

Troy looked, and nodded, "I place a face-down... Your turn."

Yami Marik 2nd Turn:

As Yami Marik drew Bowganian shot Troy with an arrow as the Nightmare Wheel tortured Vrak. The arrow hit Troy causing him to cry out in pain as Vrak cried out as well. **(Troy: 2900)**

Kitsuna suddenly cried out as her body started to disappear.

"Mommy!" Troy cried in horror seeing that.

 _"You should be concerned about yourself little boy, I don't even need any more cards to defeat you. I end my turn."_ Yami Marik smirked.

* * *

 **Troy: 2900**

 **Yami Marik: 4000**

* * *

Troy 3rd Turn:

Troy grunted drawing seeing a familiar card. He closed his eyes before saying, "I summon Metal Alice, Robot of the Armada!"

A mechanical woman appeared to the field armed with a tablet.

* * *

 _Metal Alice, Robot of the Armada_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card declares an attack your opponent draws 1 card._

* * *

Yami Marik looked at the monster curiously.

 _"Now I play Armada Reconfiguration!"_ Troy cried as Metal Alice starts typing on her tablet.

* * *

 _Armada Reconfiguration_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only if you have 1 face-up "_ _Metal Alice, Robot of the Armada" on your field: Special Summon 1 Machine-Type monster from your deck +1 above 1 monster you control. After this resolves your opponent draws 2 cards._

* * *

Yami Marik looked on calmly.

"What that does is allow me to summon a Machine Type monster from my deck as long as it's level is above Vrak's by one." Troy explained before saying. "Such as Argus, Bodyguard of the Armada!"

Argus appeared ready.

* * *

 _Argus, Bodyguard of the Armada_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3400_

 _You can Special Summon this card (From your hand) if you control 1 face-up "Vekar, Prince of the Armada". As long as this card is face-up on the field your opponent must discard cards they drew outside their Draw Phase. After that resolves inflict 300 damage to your opponent. Once per turn: Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"In return you can draw 2 cards." Troy told him.

Yami Marik drew his cards. _'What is he planning?'_

 _"Now Argus' effect activates!"_ Troy called. _"You must discard the cards you drew outside your draw phase!"_

Yami Marik's eyes widened as he looked at his hand before discarding his cards.

"And then you lose 300 points!" Troy added.

 **(Yami Marik: 3700)**

The cloaked figure lost a part of his arm as Yami Marik's points dropped. When Troy noticed his eyes widen. "Who's that?"

 _"Does it matter?"_ Yami Marik questioned. _"One of the Rare Hunters who once served me."_

Troy grunted before continuing, "Now I play Argus' ability! One that destroys a monster on your field!"

Bowganian shattered.

"Now go Metal Alice!" Troy called. "And when she attacks you can draw a card!"

Metal Alice's tablet formed to a sword charging at Yami Marik. Yami Marik frowned drawing his card before immediately sending it to the graveyard.

 **(Yami Marik: 1500)**

The Rare Hunter lost more than half of his body. Troy grunted, "Argus?"

Argus nodded arming himself. _**"Solar Slash energized!"** _He then slashed.

 _"I play my Nightmare Mirror, you remember this trap don't you?"_ Yami Marik smirked.

* * *

 _Nightmare Mirror_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate when an opponent's monster attacks. By discarding 1 card from your hand, Nightmare Mirror reflects the opponent. It becomes the attack target, causing the opponent to take 1000 damage._

* * *

Troy's eyes widen as Argus, and his mirror clone were destroyed as Troy cried out. **(Troy: 1900)**

Kitsuna winced as more of her body vanished. Troy looked over at Kistuna with horror written on his face.

"I'm ok, mommy loves you Troy." Kitsuna smiled weakly.

Troy looked on nodding before looking at his hand, and said, "I set 1 card, and end my turn."

Yami Marik 3rd Turn:

"I set one card and that's all." Yami Marik smirked.

 **(Troy: 1400)**

Troy winced at the point loss.

 _"It looks like your precious mommy is almost gone."_ Yami Marik smirked. _'This fool has no idea what's waiting for him.'_

* * *

 **Troy: 1400**

 **Yami Marik: 1500**

* * *

Troy 4th Turn:

Troy drew, and smiled.

 _"Draw something useful?"_ Yami Marik taunted.

"My face-down card!" Troy called as his face-down flipped up.

Yami Marik looked at the card.

* * *

 _Armada Mutation_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate by sending 1 "Vrak, Prince of the Armada" to the graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Vrak, Mutant of the Armada" in attack position._

* * *

Yami Marik frowned. _"That card will destroy my Nightmare Wheel!"_

Vrak broke out before he evolved into a brown armored version of himself with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _Vrak, Mutant of the Armada_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Armada Mutation". This card cannot be destroyed by trap effects. If this card battles your opponent draws 1 card. If this card is destroyed by battle: Banish 1 "Metal Alice, Robot of the Armada", and 1 "Armada Configuration" from your graveyard: Special Summon 1 "Vrak, Cyborg of the Armada" from your deck in attack position._

* * *

Yami Marik looked at the monster. _"Interesting."_

Troy asked Vrak, "How does it feel Vrak?"

 _ **"Invigorating."**_ Vrak answered. **_"I'll say this much, I like the power."_**

Troy nodded before calling, "Metal Alice attack him directly!"

 _"You fool, I activate my trap card!"_ Yami Marik stated. _"Mirror Force!"_

* * *

 _Mirror Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters._

* * *

Metal Alice strike the shield as a huge smoke cloud picked up.

Yami Marik smirked. _"Your monsters are all destroyed."_

 ** _"Oh really?"_** A familiar voice asked.

Yami Marik's eyes widened. _"What?"_

The smoke cleared showing Vrak, Mutant of the Armada was unharmed by Mirror Force. Yami Marik stared in shock. _"That's impossible!"_

"This version of Vrak can't be destroyed by traps!" Troy explained.

Yami Marik glared. _"I play the trap card Metal Reflect Slime, this summons a Slime Token to my field with 3000 defense points!"_

* * *

 _Metal Reflect Slime_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Special Summon this card in Defense Position as an Effect Monster (Aqua-Type/WATER/Level 10/ATK 0/DEF 3000). (This card is also still a Trap Card.) This card cannot attack._

* * *

A silver slime appeared on the field.

 _"My new monster is strong enough to block your attack."_ Yami Marik pointed out.

Troy grunted, "I end my turn."

Yami Marik 4th Turn:

 _"I set one card and set a monster in defense mode."_ Yami Marik stated. _"That ends my turn."_

* * *

 **Troy: 1400**

 **Yami Marik: 0500**

* * *

Troy 5th Turn:

Troy drew before saying, "I set a monster down, and Vrak will attack your face-down! And when he battles you can draw 1 card!"

Yami Marik drew his card as his monster was revealed to be a blue slime.

 _"When Revival Jam is destroyed I can revive him during my next turn."_ Yami Marik smirked.

Troy then said, "Your turn."

Yami Marik 5th Turn:

Revival Jam reappeared as Yami Marik smirked.

* * *

 _Revival Jam_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Aqua_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can pay 1000 Life Points; Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position during your next turn's Standby Phase._

* * *

 _"Now, I activate the spell card Polymerization to merge Metal Reflect Slime with Revival Jam in order to summon my Egyptian God Slime in attack mode."_ Yami Marik told his opponent as the two fused only for a Silver Slime Obelisk to appear.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

 _Egyptian God Slime_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Aqua/Fusion_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _"Metal Reflect Slime" + "Revival Jam"_  
 _This card's name is treated as "Revival Jam" while face-up on the field. This card's ATK and DEF become equal to the DEF of the "Metal Reflect Slime" used in its Fusion Summon. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, its controller can Special Summon it to their side of the field in face-up Defense Position._

* * *

 _"Now, attack Vrak, Mutant of the Armada!"_

"Wait their both equal!" Troy called as Vrak slashed Egyptian God Smile as they both shattered.

 _"True, but whenever Egyptian God Slime is destroyed in battle he automatically revives in defense mode."_ Yami Marik smirked.

The Slime reformed in defense mode.

 _"I end my turn."_ Yami Marik stated calmly.

"Well before that since Vrak was destroyed by battle I can banish Metal Alice, and Armada Reconfiguration I can summon his third form!" Troy called as a machine pod appeared.

 _"A third form?"_ Yami Marik questioned.

"Vrak, Cyborg of the Armada!" Troy cried as the pod opened showing a robotic version of Vrak.

* * *

 _Vrak, Cyborg of the Armada_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Vrak, Mutant of the Armada". When this card is Special Summoned your opponent draws 2 cards. Once per turn: You can pay 500 Life Points to add 1 Spell Card to your hand from your deck. While this card is face-up on the field your opponent cannot attack defense position monsters you control._

* * *

 ** _"This feeling, I feel even stronger now."_** Vrak said looking at his new body.

Yami Marik glared at the monster.

* * *

 **Troy: 1400**

 **Yami Marik: 0500**

* * *

Troy 5th Turn:

Troy drew before saying, "I play his ability. I can..."

He stopped before looking at Kitsuna concerned, and worried.

"Don't worry, as long as you have even one life point I'll be here with you." Kitsuna reassured him.

Troy grunted before nodding, "I almost forgot. Since Vrak was summoned you can draw two cards."

Yami Marik looked surprised before drawing his cards.

"Now I... I play his ability to add a spell card to my hand while paying 500 Life Points!" Troy called glowing red. **(Troy: 0900)**

Kitsuna's body continued to vanish leaving just her head, part of her chest and her right arm. Troy shows the card to be Mystik Wok. Yami Marik frowned seeing the card. _'Of all the cards he adds it has to be that one.'_

"Now I flip my face-down!" Troy called showing it is a second XBorg. "Now I play Mystic Wok to tribute him to gain Life Points equal to his attack points!"

* * *

 _Mystik Wok_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 monster. Select either its ATK or DEF and gain that many Life Points._

* * *

XBorg vanished as Troy glowed. **(Troy: 1800)**

Some of Kitsuna's body reappeared as she smiled. Troy smiled in relief seeing that.

 _"Is that all you're doing?"_ Yami Marik questioned.

"I set 1 card, and end my turn." Troy ended. _'With his Slime in defense mode, and the ability to regenerate itself I can't get myself closer...'_

Yami Marik 5th Turn:

 _"I start by summoning Drillago in attack mode."_ Yami Marik stated as a drill machine appeared.

* * *

 _Drillago_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _If the only cards your opponent controls are face-up monsters with 1600 or more ATK, this card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

 _"And next, I activate the spell card Monster Reborn!"_

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

Troy tensed, "Here it comes..."

Yami Marik crossed his arms again. _"Great beast of the sky please hear my cry. Unlock thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight! Envelop the deserts with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe! Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win! Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name, Winged Dragon of Ra!"_

The orb appeared before morphing into Ra roaring.

* * *

 _The Winged Dragon of Ra_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _This card cannot be Set. You must Tribute 3 monsters to Normal Summon this card. The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. If this card is Tribute Summoned, its original ATK and DEF become the total respective ATK and DEF of the Tributed monsters. This card cannot be targeted by, and is unaffected by, Spell/Trap effects and other Effect Monsters' effects. If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard: • It cannot be prevented from attacking under any conditions, and can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. If your opponent controls no monsters after this effect resolves, it can attack your opponent directly. • If Summoned in face-up Defense Position when a monster your opponent controls declares an attack, you can switch the attack target to this card. • It is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. The following effects may be activated at any time during the Duel: • Pay all but 1 of your Life Points to increase this card's ATK and DEF by the total Life Points you paid. • Tribute all other monsters you control to increase this card's ATK by the total ATK of the Tributed monsters. • Pay 1000 Life Points to destroy all monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

Troy grunted, "Well we never thought we would face an Egyptian God before huh Vrak?"

 ** _"Be on your guard, I fear the worst is yet to come."_** Vrak mentioned.

 _"Your monster is right, I offer all but one of my life points to Ra, along with Drillago and my Egyptian God Slime!"_ Yami Marik smirked.

 **(Yami Marik: 0001)**

 _Winged Dragon of Ra: **(ATK: 0 + 499 + 1600 + 3000 = 5099)**_

 _"Now, attack his monster!"_

The Egyptian God roared firing a blast at Vrak as Troy cried out as the blast hit as he cried out.

"Troy!" Everyone cried.

The smoke cleared revealing Vrak was gone and Troy had took a lot of damage. **(Troy: 0201)**

 _"This duel is over, I activate the spell card Surprise Attack from Beyond. This lets me attack you again during the end of my turn and with no cards in play this duel is over!"_ Yami Marik declared.

* * *

 _Surprise Attack from Beyond_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _During the End Phase, conduct the Battle Phase again. You can make a surprise attack from beyond using a monster(s) that were Normal or Special Summoned this turn._

* * *

Troy looked on before looking at his set card. "One more chance... Trap card open!"

 _"What?"_ Yami Marik questioned. _"Traps have no effect on my Egyptian God Card!"_

"I'm not targeting your god!" Troy told him. "This card is called Last Chance! So now you gain Life Points equal to Ra's, and then replace Ra with one monster I select from you if you have it!"

* * *

 _Last Chance_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate when an attack would defeat you: Your opponent gains Life Points equal to the attacking monster, then replace that monster with 1 monster if they have it ignoring summoning conditions then end the battle phase. During your end-phase if your opponent is still in play you lose the duel._

* * *

Yami Marik looked shocked as his god vanished.

 **(Yami Marik: 5100)**

"And I pick... True Esper Zodiark!" Troy called.

Yami Marik frowned. _"I can't summon him."_

"The trap allows you to summon him ignoring requirements." Troy explained.

 _'What is he plotting?'_ Yami Marik thought suspiciously as the stronger form of Zodiark appeared on his field.

* * *

 _True Esper Zodiark_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Spirit_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by sacrificing one "Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts" and cannot be summoned by other ways. This card's ATK and DEF are equal to the combined total ATK and DEF of every monster in both player's GYs. If this card attacks a defense position monster and its ATK is higher than the opposing monster's DEF inflict the difference as damage to your opponent. This card cannot be targeted or destroyed by Spell, Trap, or Monster Effects._

* * *

Troy then revealed, "And if your still in the duel during my next end phase I lose."

Yami Marik just stared at Troy. _"Well as you know my turn is over."_

"As the trap ends your battle phase." Troy said starting,

* * *

 **Troy: 0201**

 **Yami Marik: 5100**

* * *

Troy 6th Turn:

 _'My final turn...'_ Troy thought moving to draw. _'But... If I can't then mommy will... I can't...!'_

That's when something jumped and landed next to him. Jumping Troy looked. It was a fox looking up at Troy before turning to stand next to him.

"Princess?" Troy asked the fox.

The fox yipped at him in confirmation. Troy smiled, "Princess your back!"

"Um Troy, sweetie... can we celebrate after you win?" Kitsuna requested. "Kind of running out of body."

"Uh sorry." Troy said sheepishly before drawing, and said "I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

He looked before thinking, _'If I can managed to get them... I can win! If not... me, and mommy are goners...'_

Closing his eyes he drew. Everyone waited to see what would happen.

Troy carefully opened his right eye, and smiled "Their here!"

 _"You expect me to believe those two cards will help you win?"_ Yami Marik inquired. _"My True Esper Zodiark can't be beaten."_

"Well I'll summon XBorg in attack mode!" Troy called as the alien soldier appeared. "Then I play ARMADA INVASION!"

* * *

 _Armada Invasion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _When this card is activated your opponent draws cards until they hold 5. All monsters on the field switch sides._

* * *

 _"Let me guess, you summon as many monsters to your field as you want?"_ Yami Marik guessed.

"First things first draw cards until you hold five!" Troy started.

Yami Marik drew his cards.

"And then... All monsters get a switcharoo!" Troy grinned.

Yami Marik's eyes widened in shock. _"That targets all monsters right?"_

"It doesn't target!" Troy said. "All monsters on the field exchange sides!"

Yami Marik watched in horror as his monster was replaced with Troy's monsters.

"One more thing first." Troy told him. "Vrak should have the honor of finishing you off."

 _"He's in your graveyard."_ Yami Marik told Troy.

"True but I can summon his final form now!" Troy called.

 _"His what?"_ Yami Marik questioned.

"Since you have exactly five cards drawn outside your draw phase, and three forms of him in my graveyard I can banish the three forms, and summon his final, and true form!" Troy called as a bright light kicked up.

Yami Marik frowned seeing that. _'As long as his monster has less than 6000 points I'll be fine.'_

"I summon Vrak, True Prince of the Armada!" Troy called as the light dimmed showing Vrak now looks like a hybrid of angel, and demon while wielding a sword that as a symbol as the same as the crest on his chest.

* * *

 _Vrak, True Prince of the Armada_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned it's own effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. If you have 1 "Vrak, Prince of the Armada", 1 "Vrak, Mutant of the Amrada", and 1 "Vrak, Cyborg of the Armada", and your opponent has exactly five cards added to their hand outside their draw phase: You can banish those monsters from your graveyard, Special Summon this card in attack position. This card is also treated as a DARK monster. When summoned all cards your opponent adds outside their draw phase is destroyed, and they take 500 damage for each card destroyed that way. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle banish that monster instead of sending it to the graveyard. This card gains 100 ATK for each monster banished by this effect. If this card should be destroyed banish 1 "Armada" monster from your graveyard instead._

* * *

Yami Marik smirked. _"Your monster is strong, but by your own words you planned on using him to defeat me which is impossible for you to do."_

Troy ignored him looking at Vrak, "How does it feel man?"

Vrak clenched his fists before opening his hands. **_"I feel incredible. Better than incredible even, I don't think I've ever felt this amazing in my entire life."_**

Troy nodded before saying, "When summoned all cards added to your hand outside the draw phase are destroyed!"

Yami Marik frowned sending his cards to the graveyard.

 **(Yami Marik: 2600)**

"And since XBorg only has 900 attack points Vrak is strong enough to defeat you!" Troy called.

 _"Are you sure about that?"_ Yami Marik asked.

"You got no face-downs, and 1 monster in attack mode!" Troy called. "Okay Vrak finish this duel!"

Vrak armed his sword before charging at the attack mode XBorg. Suddenly Ra appeared and blocked the attack.

 _"I activate the spell card Grave Guardian from my graveyard, I negate one attack by banishing a monster from my graveyard and then your monster is destroyed."_ Yami Marik smirked.

Vrak was caught in a explosion before Troy grunted before calling out, "I play Vrak's ability!"

 _"His what?"_ Yami Marik questioned.

"By banishing an Armada Monster I can negate his destruction!" Troy called removing Malkor as the smoke cleared showing Vrak was un-harmed.

 _"Fine, but you still failed to destroy my monster."_ Yami Marik stated.

"Malkor's ability activates!" Troy called. "When banished 1 Monster I control can attack again!"

Yami Marik's eyes widened in shock. _"No, I will not be destroyed again!"_

"Vrak?" Troy asked.

 ** _"Just give the word."_ **Vrak smirked.

Troy nodded, "Vrak finish this duel!"

Vrak nodded before slashing Marik's XBorg destroying it as he vanished alongside the Rare Hunter and Kitsuna's body reappeared and she fell to her hands and knees.

* * *

 **Troy: 0201**

 **Yami Marik: 0000**

 **Troy wins the duel!**

* * *

"MOMMY!" Troy ran to her with tears of joy running down his face.

Kitsuna immediately wrapped her arms around Troy and held him close. Troy was sobbing really loudly as he tight his grip on her.

"Mommy couldn't be prouder of you right now." Kitsuna smiled.

Troy smiled as he continued sobbing. Kitsuna held him before pausing.

"Wait a second, where's Frisk?" Jaden asked.

"What? Did someone say something about me?" They looked seeing Frisk was sitting down rubbing her head looking dizzy

"Frisk... you're back?" Chazz asked hesitantly. "You're really back?"

"Yeah." Frisk answered.

Chazz ran and hugged her tightly. "I was scared you weren't coming back this time."

Frisk hugged him back. Troy smiled at this exchange.

"That was pretty pathetic even by his standards."

Everyone turned towards the voice. It was Chara who just collected Zodiark, and Zalera from Yami Marik. "Beaten by a brat who knew? Well he did his part, and now I wouldn't have to worry about him overthrowing me."

"Um... Mr. Chara?" Troy asked nervously.

Chara turned to him with a glare. Troy hid behind Kitsuna seeing the glare.

"What do you want?" Chara asked.

Troy looked at him nervously. "Miss Frisk wants to help you, and I think I do too."

"Help? Me?" Chara asked. "Let me tell you that weakling is not in control."

Toby just frowned as Kitsuna gently held him.

"Chara, if you want to duel then why wait?" Chazz asked. "We can settle things right now."

"My full power is still not achieved yet." Chara answered. "It will be once I get Hasmal, and Chaos."

Troy suddenly looked up before running to Sara and giving her Esper back. "Thank you."

Sara took it as Chara said, "Now I should take the remaining ones myself. So Sara, John... If you two are ready then let's take care of this!" As he said this a barrier enveloped him, John, and Sara preventing entry to the others.

Sara and John exchanged a quick look before nodding.

"Alright Chara, if you want a duel you've got one." John said.

Chara nodded as they get set.

* * *

 **Alright Yami Marik is down, and now Chara is out to get the rest of the Espers! And will he do against them? Be sure to review!**


	34. Esper Collection! Near at Full Power!

**Hey guys. This story is nearing it's end so we should see it through! ENJOY!**

* * *

"You two can go first." Chara smirked.

John: 4000

Sara: 4000

Chara: 4000

John 1st Turn:

John drew ready.

Chara looked at his hand and smirked.

"I'll summon to my field Cyberdark Keel in defense mode!" The eel appeared knelling.

* * *

 _Cyberdark Keel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict 300 damage to your opponent. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead._

* * *

"I set two cards, and end my turn!"

Sara 1st Turn:

Sara drew saying, "I set a monster, and two cards. Your up!"

Chara 1st Turn:

"I set three spells facedown." Chara smirked.

"I know why he would say that." Frisk grunted.

"I sacrifice all three for Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder." Chara smirked as the yellow Sacred Beast appeared.

* * *

 _Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 3 Spell Cards you control to the Graveyard. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. While you control this face-up Defense Position card, other monsters you control cannot be selected as attack targets. If this Defense Position card is destroyed, you take no damage for the rest of this turn._

* * *

"Oh, but I'm not done yet. I have Card of Sanctity."

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

They all drew until their holding 6.

"Now I set three trap cards." Chara smirked. "Which I sacrifice for Uria, Lord of Searing Flames."

The red Sacred Beast appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Uria, Lord of Searing Flames_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by its own effect or by sending 3 Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard. This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each Trap Card in your Graveyard. Once per turn, you can select 1 face-down Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls, and destroy it. Spell and Trap Cards cannot be activated in response to this effect's activation. If this card is destroyed, during your next Main Phase, you can discard 1 Trap Card to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. During the turn you Special Summoned this card by its effect, you cannot activate its other effects, and if you control another monster, this card cannot declare an attack._

* * *

 **(ATK: ? + 1000 x 3 = 3000)**

"He summoned two of the Sacred Beasts in his first turn!" Hakuoh cried shocked,

"Now I play Heavy Storm." Chara continued.

* * *

 _Heavy Storm_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field._

* * *

Both John, and Sara's set cards shattered.

"I set one card and end my turn." Chara smirked.

John: 4000

Sara: 4000

Chara: 4000

John 2nd Turn:

John thought, _'The only way for us to have a chance is summon our Espers...'_

John drew before calling, "I play Polymerization!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

Chara smirked.

"So I fuse Cyber Dragon with Cyber Dark Keel, and B-Buster Drake!" John called. "I summon my Esper Card! Chaos, Walker of the Wheel!"

Chaos appeared with his 5500 points ready.

* * *

 _Chaos, Walker of the Wheel_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 5500_

 _DEF: 4500_

 _"Cyber Dragon" + Two Machine-Type Monsters  
_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is also treated as a Machine-Type. When this card attacks your opponent cannot activate Spell, or Trap cards, until the end of the Damage Step. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card is destroyed, draw two cards, or pay half your Life Points to negate it's destruction._

* * *

Chara looked at the Esper calmly.

"Now Chaos attack Hamon!" John cried as his Esper ready it's blades charging.

Suddenly Chaos, Walker of the Wheel vanished.

"What the!?" John cried shocked. "If Chaos attacked all spells, and traps you control shouldn't be played!"

"True, you were hasty and didn't notice that I played this card before your attack." Chara smirked revealing De-Fusion.

* * *

 _De-Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

"I can't use a spell or trap when Chaos, Walker of the Wheel attacks but I can play it when you enter your Battle Phase."

John grunted as he placed his three monsters in defense mode.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If only your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

 _B-Buster Drake_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Union_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 LIGHT Machine monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card is unaffected by your opponent's Spell effects, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 Union monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Chara smirked before turning to Sara. "Of course I can't stop you from summoning your Esper."

Sara grunted.

"I set a card. Your turn." John ended.

Sara 2nd Turn:

Sara drew before saying, "All right. I flip summon Battlin' Boxer Rib Gardna!"

A small boxer appeared.

* * *

 _Battlin' Boxer Rib Gardna_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _During either player's turn: You can banish this card from your hand or Graveyard, then target 1 "Battlin' Boxer" monster you control; banish it until your next Standby Phase._

* * *

Chara nodded.

"Now I play Polymerization to fuse it with Silent Swordsman LV3, Elemental HERO Avian, and Amazoness Swords Woman to summon my Esper Card! Hashmal, Bringer of Order!" Sara called as her Esper appeared.

* * *

 _Hahmal, Bringer of Order_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 11_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3450_

 _"Battlin' Boxer Rib Gardna" + Three Warrior-Type Monsters  
_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is also treated as a Warrior-Type. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card destroys a monster it gains 500 ATK points, and it can't be destroyed by Card Effects, When this card is destroyed, either sacrifice a monster, or pay 1500 Life Points to negate it's destruction._

* * *

Chara nodded calmly.

"Now Hashmal attack Uria!" Sara called as Hashmal ran to the red Sacred Beast.

"Hamon is in defense mode so you have to attack him." Chara smirked.

Sara widen her eyes as the attack was transferred. **(Sara: 3500)**

Chara smirked. "Is that all you can do?"

Sara grunted, "Set two cards. Your turn."

Chara 2nd Turn:

"I play Graceful Charity to draw three cards, and send two Undeveloped Greed to my graveyard." Chara started.

* * *

 _Graceful Charity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

He discarded them, and drew four cards.

"Now, I play Fiend's Sanctuary, and Multiply." Chara stated.

* * *

 _Fiend's Sanctuary_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Metal Fiend Token" (Fiend/DARK/Level 1/ATK0/DEF 0). It cannot attack. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving it. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 LP or destroy this Token._

* * *

 _Multiply_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on your side of the field: Special Summon as many Monsters with the same name in two more of your Monster Zone._

* * *

A Metal Fiend Token appeared before splitting to three separate tokens.

* * *

 _Metal Fiend Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned with the effect of "Fiend's Sanctuary". This Token cannot attack. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving this Token. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 1000 Life Points or destroy this Token._

* * *

"Now I release all three for Raviel, Lord of Phantasms." Chara said as the third Sacred Beast appeared.

Raviel appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Raviel, Lord of Phantasms_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters. When your opponent Summons a monster(s), Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) for each of those monsters. "Phantasm Tokens" cannot declare an attack. You can Tribute 2 monsters to have this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of the Tributed monsters, until the End Phase._

* * *

"He summoned all three of them at once!" Marek cried.

"Now then, I activate Dimension Fusion Destruction!" Chara said activating the fusion spell. "Come forth, Armityle, the Chaos Phantom!"

* * *

 _Dimension Fusion Destruction_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove from play 1 "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", and "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" you control. Special Summon 1 "Chaos Phantasm Armityle" from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon)_

* * *

The three were enveloped in a fog before what appeared was Armityle roaring.

* * *

 _Chaos Phantasm Armityle_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Divine-Beast/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _"Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" + "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" + "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms"  
_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned, except with "Dimension Fusion Destruction". This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card can inflict 10,000 Battle Damage to a monster your opponent controls. During your Main Phase, you can switch control of this card to your opponent until the end of this turn. If you do, remove from play all other monsters your opponent controls during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

Then the same fog they seen was on Colossi Embodiment, Dormain appeared on Armityle appearing on Chara.

"What? What just happened?" Jaden asked.

"Just like Dormain, Armityle is a part of me." Chara smirked. "And pretty soon we will be united."

"Part of you?" Frisk asked before her eyes widened in realization.

"It seems you've figured it out, but now then Armityle deals 10000 points of damage to Hashmal." Chara declared.

The Sacred Beast fired a blast.

"Trap card open!" Sara cried.

Chara paused. "A trap?"

* * *

 _Shift_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When your opponent targets exactly 1 monster you control (and no other cards) for an attack, or with a Spell/Trap effect: Target another monster you control that would be an appropriate target; that attack/Spell/Trap now targets the new target._

* * *

"Shift!" Sara explained as John nodded. "I switch the target of your attack to B-Buster Drake!"

"Then for my Main Phase 2 I'll give Armityle to you Sara." Chara smirked. "I'll set this last card from my hand and at the end of my turn Armityle returns and your Esper is banished."

Sara's eyes widen in shock before turning as Hashmal vanished as she stared on in horror as Armityle shifted back to Chara's side.

"That thing is like a perfect counter maneuver for everything!" Syrus cried shocked.

"Not everything." Frisk mentioned.

John: 4000

Sara: 3500

Chara: 4000

John 3rd Turn:

John drew before saying, "Okay I play Power Bond!"

* * *

 _Power Bond_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon._

* * *

"Power Bond, alright." Chara smirked.

"So I fuse Cyber Dragon with Cyberdark Keel, and V-Tiger Jet to form Chaos again!" John cried.

Chaos appeared as it the boost. **(ATK: 5500 x 2 = 11000)**

Chara nodded.

"Now I use my face-down! Limiter Removal!" John cried. "Limiter Removal doubles my Machine's attack power!"

* * *

 _Limiter Removal_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Double the ATK of all Machine monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters._

* * *

 _Chaos: **(ATK: 11000 x 2 = 22000)**_

"With this your done! Chaos go!" John called.

"Trap card open, Endless Chaos!" Chara countered as a blinding flash enveloped the field before fading to reveal Chaos, Walker of the Wheel was gone and John's life points were at zero.

* * *

 _Endless Chaos_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate this card if 1 "Chaos Phantasm, Armityle" you control is being attacked ignoring effects preventing you from activating this card. "Chaos Phantasm Armityle" gains ATK doubled then the monster it's attacked by. Then by paying half your Life Points: Special Summon the destroyed monster to your field in attack position, and attack with it._

* * *

"What!?" Jaden cried shocked. "What happened!?"

"Endless Chaos can activate when Armityle, the Chaos Phantom is attacked ignoring effects that prevent spell or trap activation. Then it give Armityle twice as many attack points as the monster that battled it. In addition, I can summon the destroyed monster at the cost of half my life points and have it attack." Chara explained.

 **(Chara: 2000)**

"Chaos, Walker of the Wheel attack her directly!"

Chaos charged as Sara screamed before she been attacked.

John: 0000

Sara: 0000

Chara 2000

Winner Chara.

"No!" They cried.

Chara took the two Espers before smirking.

"Yes..." He smirked before pausing. "Wait... Still not unleashed?"

Frisk paused before running to Chara and grabbing him. Chara looked shocked before yelling, "Hey! Get off me!"

"Not until you tell me who you are!" Frisk shouted. "You're not Chara Dreemurr!"

Chara released his arm rubbing it before saying, "All I can say now is that I'm the one responsible for the GENOCIDE conflict you heard so much about."

Frisk looked at him before closing her eyes. "We'll stop you."

"I highly doubt that." Chara told her. "I don't get why my full power hasn't reached me yet but I'll find out soon. If you excuse me..."

He walked before vanishing.

"Mommy..." Troy started fearfully.

Kitsuna hugged him.

"Frisk I believe your right what you said earlier." Zane mentioned. "Whatever possessing Chara must be the evil we helping you to stop."

"But what was he talking about, he has all eight Espers and the Sacred Beasts so what else could there be?" Jaden asked before his eyes widened. "Wait, you don't think he needs the gods too do you?"

"If he did he would have taken Ra back." Frisk answered showing him she has Ra. "Not to mention the Colossus Deck with that monster Dormain."

"Now what, he's holding all the cards so to speak. Can we do anything but wait?" Jim asked.

"We better tell Sheppard, and Kaiba about this." Frisk answered. "But before that how did you guys free me from that guy?"

"Um... I beat the mean man." Troy answered quietly.

Frisk widen his eyes amazed, and shocked. Troy blushed in embarrassment. Frisk smiled, "Well I sure am proud."

Pulling out a lollypop... Seemly out of nowhere she hand it to Troy. "Here Troy."

Troy's eyes widened as he took it. "Thank you... I just wanted to help my friend."

Frisk smiled, "And you did an amazing job at it. Come on guys we better tell Sheppard, and Kaiba about this."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They walked, and arrived in Sheppard's office as Marek put Kaiba on the phone.

* * *

 _After explaining everything..._

"I see, and you're planning on having him defeated before the end of the school year?" Kaiba asked.

"We hope so." Frisk answered. "Though we don't know what other cards are a part of him."

"I chose the five of you for a reason." Kaiba stated. "I expect you to take him down."

Frisk, Marek, Hakuoh, and Troy nodded while Kitsuna didn't do anything. Kaiba didn't notice but he smiled as he ended the call.

"Alright. Sheppard I think we should keep all students besides us here at Duel Academy, and not leaving the building until we beat whatever is possessing Chara." Jaden told Sheppard.

"I agree." Shepard mentioned.

They all nodded. Jesse looked down before closing his eyes. "...Is that even possible?"

"What is?" Aster asked.

"Chara, or whatever we're up against, he kept calling Dormain and Armityle parts of him... if we assume Ultima is the same thing, could they be combined?" Jesse asked.

"Probably." Frisk answered. "Until then we should be careful."

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _That night..._

Troy was in a bed as he squirmed a little, and whimpered having a nightmare. Vrak appeared next to him before seeing the nightmare and floating to Jesse's room. Jeese was getting ready for bed yawning before seeing Vrak, "Ah! Oh. *sighs* Warn me next time before you do that Vrak."

 ** _"Troy needs you, it's a nightmare."_** Vrak said simply.

"A nightmare?" Jeese asked before walking over to Troy's room with Kitsuna following having heard that little exchange.

They entered seeing Troy was whimpering in his sleep. The two of them walked up to Troy and Kitsuna held him while Jesse gently rubbed his back. Upon that Troy seemed like to be calmed again snugging into Kitsuna's arms while enjoying Jesse's back rubbing. Kitsuna and Jesse smiled before the two of them laid down with Troy. Troy smiled in his sleep, "Mommy... Daddy..."

"We're right here Troy." Jesse whispered as Kitsuna kissed his cheek.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Do I want to, I mean there's no telling what might happen next." Marek said to himself before closing his eyes and sending Sara a message.

 _'Sara, if you're still awake can I come by?'_

A few seconds later he got a reply, _'Yeah Marek.'_

Marek smiled before walking to Sara's room.

Sara was there wearing PJs the same color as her SOUL asking, "What is it you want to talk about Marek?"

Marek blushed a bit. "I... we don't know what might happen next and I didn't want to wait to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Sara asked noticing the blush.

Marek closed his eyes. "I think I'm falling for you."

Sara widen her eyes blushing herself.

"I just wanted to tell you before..." Marek started before shaking his head. "That's all."

Sara walked over before hugging him.

Marek blushed before hugging her back.

"...I think I'm the same." Sara told him.

Marek blushed even more before closing his eyes and kissing her. Sara kissed him back on that.

* * *

 _The next day..._

They all gathered ready,

"This is it." Jaden mentioned.

Then what was walking to them was Chara seeming ready.

"You." Zane frowned. "Come to Duel us again?"

"Very much soon. I believe the reason my full power isn't unleashed is because I haven't used Ultima with will 7 Seven Espers at my disposal." Chara smirked. "I believe by using them I can unleash it. I'll have to pick at several of you to see if it's possible. So which one is it going to be?"

Zane stepped up. "I'll duel you."

"Not alone Zane." Aster told him.

"Yeah if we all take him he won't stand a chance." Atticus agreed.

Zane nodded.

They all get set.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: What I Believe by Skillet)**

 **Zane, Atticus & Aster: 4000**

 **Chara: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Chara 1st Turn:

Chara drew before saying, "Alright I'll go big here."

"Go big?" Aster asked.

"By banishing the Esper Card known as Famfrit, the Darkening Cloud to summon Ultima, the High Seprah!" Chara smirked as Ultima appeared on the field. **(ATK: ? + 1500 = 1500)**

* * *

 _Ultima, The High Seprah_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _7 Spirit-Type Fusion Monsters  
_

 _This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by banishing one Spirit-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. This card gains ATK, and DEF through the amount of monsters on the field x 1500. This card cannot be destroyed by Spell, Trap, Card Effects. If this card is destroyed in your main phase, banish 1 Spirit-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck to Special Summon it from the Graveyard. Once per turn: Special Summon 1 Spirit-Type Fusion Monster in your banishment pile, ignoring Summoning Conditions. While this card is face-up Spirit-Type Fusion Monsters you control cannot declare an attack, and their effects are negated. When this card is Special Summoned from your Extra Deck it cannot declare an attack on the turn it was summoned._

* * *

"Ultima already?" Atticus asked in shock.

"Now I play two cards down, and it's your turn." Chara smirked.

Atticus 1st Turn:

"I summon Black Dragon's Chick, and then I sacrifice him for Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Atticus started.

* * *

 _Black Dragon's Chick_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon  
_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 500_

 _You can send this face-up card you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" from your hand._

* * *

The dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes B. Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _A ferocious dragon with a deadly attack._

* * *

"Now I play Inferno Fire Blast to deal damage equal to Red-Eyes' attack points." Atticus continued.

* * *

 _Inferno Fire Blast_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" in your Monster Zone; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" cannot attack the turn you activate this card._

* * *

The dragon attacked as Chara was hit. **(Chara: 1600)**

 _Ultima: **(ATK: 1500 + 1500 = 3000)**_

"Now I set two cards and end my turn." Atticus stated.

Zane 1st Turn:

"I'll start by summoning Cyber Dragon with his effect, and then I'll summon Proto Cyber Dragon." Zane declared.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If only your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

The dragons appeared.

* * *

 _Proto-Cyber Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 600_

 _This card's name becomes "Cyber Dragon" while on the field._

* * *

"Now I play the spell Photon Generator Unit, sacrificing both of my dragons in order to summon Cyber Laser Dragon in attack mode." Zane continued as his monster appeared.

* * *

 _Photon Generator Unit_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Tribute 2 "Cyber Dragons". Special Summon 1 "Cyber Laser Dragon" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

 _Cyber Laser Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Photon Generator Unit". Once per turn, you can destroy 1 monster with ATK or DEF equal to or higher than the ATK of this card._

* * *

"Now, since Ultima's attack points are higher than my Cyber Laser Dragon I can destroy him. Go Blue Lightning Lash."

The machine attacked with a lightning blast before a barrier protected Ultima.

Zane frowned. "I end my turn."

Aster 1st Turn:

"Which means this duel is over Chara." Aster said calmly.

"Let's see what you meant man of 'Destiny'." Chara smirked making air quotations around Destiny.

Aster frowned. "I play the spell card Polymerization, and use it to fuse Destiny Hero - Celestial with Destiny Hero - Double Dude in order to Fusion Summon Destiny Hero - Dystopia, and now Dystopia's effect deals damage equal to Celestial's attack points and that's 1600."

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials._

* * *

 _Destiny HERO - Dystopia_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _2 "Destiny HERO" monsters_

 _If this card is Fusion Summoned: You can target 1 of the Fusion Materials used for this card's Summon; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. Once per turn, during either player's turn, if this card's ATK or DEFis changed: You can target 1 card on the field; destroy it._

* * *

The hero fired a blast before an aura shined on Chara as he discarded a card.

"What?" Aster questioned.

"Rainbow Life." Chara smirked.

* * *

 _Rainbow Life_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Discard 1 card. Until the end of this turn, whenever you would take damage you gain that amount of Life Points instead._

* * *

"In other words instead of losing 1600 points you gain them instead." Atticus noted.

 **(Chara: 3200)**

"In Undyne's words 'Your gonna have to try a little harder then that'!" Chara smirked.

 _Ultima: **(ATK: 1500 + 1500 x 3 = 6000)**_

"I set two cards and end my move." Aster frowned.

* * *

 **Zane, Atticus & Aster: 4000**

 **Chara: 3200**

* * *

Chara 2nd Turn:

Chara drew before saying, "Okay I play the spell known as Esper Control."

Zane, Aster, and Atticus flinched hearing that.

* * *

 _Esper Control_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 Spirit-Type Fusion Monster in your Banishment Pile, Special Summon it to your opponent's side of the field then Special Summon 2 "Esper Tokens" to your side of the field._

* * *

"So now by transferring one of my Espers to you idiots I can summon two Esper Tokens." Chara smirked as Belias appeared on their field as the two mist tokens appeared.

* * *

 _Esper Token_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Spirit/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned through the effect of "Esper Control"_

* * *

 _Ultima: **(ATK: 6000 + 1500 x 3 = 10500)**_

"Why do I have a feeling those tokens are for more than just powering up Ultima?" Zane asked.

"Gee I don't know." Chara smirked. "Oh wait I know how bout tributing them to summon this card."

His three opponents flinched hearing that.

The two Esper tokens vanished as he cried, "Come on out Esper Priest!"

A spellcaster wielding a staff appeared.

* * *

 _Esper Priest_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is tribute summoned: Target 1 Spirit-Type Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck, Special Summon it to their field._

* * *

"Esper Priest?" Aster asked in confusion.

 _Ultima: **(ATK: 10500 - 1500 = 9000)**_

"When this monster is tribute summoned an Esper pops to the field!" Chara smirked.

"Another Esper?" Zane asked in shock.

"Come on out the Esper of Integrity, Adrammelech, the Wroth!" Lucy's Esper Card appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Adramelech, the Worth_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _"Zeradias, Herald of Heaven" + 2 Fairy-Type Monsters  
_ _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is also treated as a Fairy-Type. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. Once per turn: Banish 1 monster in your graveyard, and if you do this card gains ATK equal to the banished monster's level x 300. If the banished monster is a LIGHT monster double the ATK gain. When your opponent's monster declares an attack all cards must attack this card if able._

* * *

 _Ultima: **(ATK: 9000 + 1500 = 10500)**_

Hakuoh glared seeing the Esper.

"Now while Ultima is on the field all the Espers I control can't make any attacks, and their effects are negated." Chara smirked. "So even though Belias in on your field it does not become effected to Ultima's ability. And since Esper Priest is not an Esper it does not become effected also."

"Esper Priest is weaker than all of our monsters though." Atticus pointed out.

"I know. Ultima take out Red-Eyes!" Chara cried as the Sacred Esper charged a blast before firing it at the dragon.

"Trap card open, Negate Attack!" Aster called.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

The attack was blocked.

"Consider yourself's lucky." Chara shrugged. "I end my turn."

Atticus 2nd Turn:

"Ok, Belias attack Esper Priest!" Atticus declared.

The Esper charged as the Priest was destroyed. **(Chara: 2600)**

"Now Belias the Gigas deals damage equal to your priest's attack points." Atticus stated.

The Esper charged flames as they hit Chara. **(Chara: 0400)**

 _Ultima: **(ATK: 10500 - 1500 = 9000)**_

Atticus turned to Aster who nodded.

"Ok Chara, now I play Aster's facedown card Ring of Magnetism and equip it to Dystopia." Atticus declared.

* * *

 _Ring of Magnetism_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _You can only equip this card to a monster on your side of the field. Decrease the ATK and DEF of a monster equipped with this card by 500 points. In addition, all the monsters on your opponent's side of the field can only attack the monster equipped with this card, if they attack._

* * *

 _Dystopia: **(ATK: 2800 - 500 = 2300/DEF: 2400 - 500 = 1900)**_

"Since Dystopia's attack points changed I can destroy one card on the field and I choose your Red-Eyes Black Dragon Atticus." Aster stated.

The Destiny HERO sucked in the dragon.

 _Ultima: **(ATK: 9000 - 1500 = 7500)**_

"Now to finish this, I play the trap card Red-Eyes Burn!" Atticus declared. "Since Red-Eyes Black Dragon was destroyed this deals his attack points as damage to both of us!"

"If this works they win." Syrus realized.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Burn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If a face-up "Red-Eyes" monster(s) you control, except "Red-Eyes B. Chick", is destroyed by battle or card effect: Target 1 of those monsters; both players take damage equal to its original ATK. You can only activate 1 "Red-Eyes Burn" per turn._

* * *

The flames charged as they hit Chara. **(Chara: 0000)**

"Not bad... Unfortunatly though I had a counter measure." Chara smirked playing his other face-down which was Relay Soul.

* * *

 _Relay Soul_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Special Summon 1 monster from your hand. While it is face-up on your side of the field, you take no damage. When it leaves the field, your opponent wins the Duel._

* * *

 **(Zane, Atticus, and Aster: 1600)**

"Relay Soul, I should have known you'd have a plan." Aster frowned.

"Well now I can summon from my hand, Esper Soul." Chara smirked as a small soul appeared.

* * *

 _Esper Soul_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Spirit_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be destroyed with Card Effects._

* * *

 _Ultima: **(ATK: 7500 + 1500 = 9000)**_

"I end my turn." Atticus frowned.

Zane 2nd Turn:

"I summon Cyber Phoenix, and now Cyber Laser Dragon attack Esper Soul!" Zane declared.

* * *

 _Cyber Phoenix_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _While this card is in Attack Position, negate any Spell/Trap effects that target 1 Machine monster you control (and no other cards). When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: You can draw 1 card._

* * *

The machine attacked before Chara said, "I discard Guardian Esper from my hand. Upon doing so Esper Soul isn't destroyed."

"I set two cards and end my turn." Zane stated.

Aster 2nd Turn:

"Ok, then its my move so I'll activate Graceful Charity to draw three cards and send two of them to my graveyard." Aster stated.

* * *

 _Graceful Charity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

"With that done, lets see if Dystopia can destroy Esper Soul, attack!"

The HERO charged as the attack was blocked.

"I played the trap, Esper Barrier from my hand." Chara smirked.

* * *

 _Esper Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an attack is declared on a "Esper" monster you control: Negate the attack, and inflict 500 damage to your opponent. If you control 1 "Ultima, the High Seprah" you can activate this card from your hand._

* * *

Aster frowned. "I end my turn."

 **(Zane, Atticus, and Aster: 1100)**

"What the, how did we lose points?" Atticus asked.

"Esper Barrier deals 500 points of damage after the attack is negated." Chara smirked.

"Then its your turn Chara." Zane stated calmly.

* * *

 **Zane, Atticus & Aster: 1100**

 **Chara: 0000**

 **Relay Soul: Esper Soul**

* * *

Chara 3rd Turn:

Chara drew before a spirit wielding a shield appeared in defense mode.

 _Ultima: **(ATK: 9000 + 1500 = 10500)**_

* * *

 _Guardian Esper_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Spirit_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2900_

 _Discard this card from your hand: 1 "Esper" Monster you control cannot be destroyed by battle this turn. During your Stand-By phase you can Special Summon this card from your graveyard in attack position. If summoned that way Special Summon 1 Spirit-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck ignoring summoning conditions. While this card is face-up your opponent cannot target other monsters for attacks except this card, and 1 "Ultima, the High Seprah" you control._

* * *

"Let me guess, that monster protects Esper Soul doesn't it?" Zane asked.

"And all other monsters besides Ultima." Chara smirked. "And when he's summoned a new Esper comes out! Such as Hashmal, Bringer of Order!"

The Warrior Esper appeared ready.

* * *

 _Hahmal, Bringer of Order_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 11_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3450_

 _"Battlin' Boxer Rib Gardna" + 3 Warrior-Type Monsters_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is also treated as a Warrior-Type. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this card destroys a monster: This card gains 500 ATK, and it can't be destroyed by Card Effects. When this card is destroyed: Either tribute a monster you control, or pay 1500 Life Points to negate it's destruction._

* * *

 _Ultima: **(ATK: 10500 + 1500 = 13000)**_

"That monster doesn't belong to you!" Marek snapped.

"Nice try to fool me Marek." Chara smirked. "Ultima is the Fusion Monster of all seven Espers, and she's a part of me. Which means the Esper Cards are also a part of my well being!"

"Wait a second, is that what he's planning?" Jaden asked suddenly. "Ultima, Hashmal, Belias, and Adramelech... there are still four more Espers in Chara's deck!"

"Correct Jaden. Zodiark, Zalera, Famfrit, and Chaos." Chara smirked. "Such 4 four, and my power in Ultima will be unleashed."

"Assuming you can last that long." Aster pointed out. "Thanks to Ring of Magnetism you can only attack Dystopia."

"Who I am quick to destroy." Chara smirked. "Ultima take Dystopia out!"

"I play the effect of Destiny Hero - Dreamer." Aster countered. "I can summon him from my graveyard and in exchange Dystopia isn't destroyed and all the damage is negated!"

The attack hit as Dystopia survived.

* * *

 _Destiny Hero - Dreamer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 600_

 _During damage calculation, if your "Destiny HERO" monster battles and this card is in your GY: You can Special Summon this card, and if you do, your monster cannot be destroyed by that battle, also, you take no battle damage from that battle. If Summoned this way, banish this card when it leaves the field. You can only use this effect of "Destiny HERO - Dreamer" once per turn._

* * *

"I place 1 card down, and activate Mist Body for Esper Soul, and end my turn." Chara smirked.

* * *

 _Mist Body_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

Atticus 3rd Turn:

 _'Great, he has every single move planned out perfectly to keep us from beating him. Well there's one thing I can do.'_ Atticus thought. "I set one card and have Belias attack Esper Guardian."

The Esper charged.

"Why do something idiotic as that as Esper Guardian is 100 points above Belias'?" Chara smirked.

Atticus closed his eyes as the attack failed.

 **(Zane, Atticus, and Aster: 1000)**

"I end my turn." Atticus stated.

Zane 3rd Turn:

"Cyber Laser Dragon destroy Guardian Esper, Blue Lightning Lash!" Zane declared.

The dragon attacked landing a successful hit destroying Guardian Esper.

"Next I play Mystical Space Typhoon on Mist Body." Zane continued.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

The Mist Body shattered.

"Now, Cyber Laser Dragon attack Esper Soul, Blue Lightning Blast!" Zane declared.

The machine dragon attacked this time destroying Esper Soul.

"Well nice work I'm impressed... But I got this. Esper Rage!" Chara smirked playing his face-down.

* * *

 _Esper Rage_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only whenever you would lose the duel, and your Life Points are lower then your opponent. Destroy all non-Spirit-Type Fusion Monsters then Special Summon Spirit-Type Fusion Monsters from your Extra Deck ignoring summoning conditions as mush as possible. If "Ultima, the High Seprah" is removed from the field: You lose the duel._

* * *

"Now what?" Aster questioned.

"Whenever I would lose, and my Life Points are lower then yours this activates destroy all non-Spirit-Type Fusion Monsters on the field." Chara smirked. "Of course Ultima can't be destroyed with card effects but that's fine because now I can summon multiple Espers from my Extra Deck for all my monster Zones!"

"Wait, that leaves us with just Belias." Atticus realized.

"Now come on forth! Famfrit, the Darkening Cloud, and Zalera, the Death Seprah!" The two appeared standing opposite to Hashmal, and Adramelch while they have Belias.

* * *

 _Zalera, the Death Seprah_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _"Soul Swallower" + 2 Spellcaster-Type Monsters  
_ _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. The card is also treated as a Spellcaster-Type. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When a Spell Card(s) is destroyed: This card gains 1000 ATK for each until end of turn. For each monster in your graveyard this card gains 100 ATK. Is this card would be destroyed by battle remove 1 Spellcaster-Type in your Deck from play, and if you do, you take no battle damage from that battle_

* * *

 _Famfrit, the Darkening Cloud_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 4700_

 _DEF: 3450_

 _"Atlantean Heavy Infantry" + 4 "Atlantean" Monsters  
_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is also treated as a Aqua-Type. Once per turn drop a monster's ATK by half, and destroy any Fire, or Pyro-Type monsters. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. Pay half this card's ATK to attack twice._

* * *

"He's two Espers away!" John cried.

"One more thing!" Chara interrupted before Zane can end his turn. "As per Relay Soul's effect since Esper Soul is removed you win... But now that has been transferred to Ultima instead!"

"Transferred to Ultima?" Aster asked in shock.

"Then there's nothing we can do." Zane realized. "It's just a matter of waiting for the other Espers."

"Wait their is one more thing." Atticus mentioned.

Zane and Aster turned to him.

"Zane this may be tough to do... But you have to use Cyber End Dragon with Power Bond, and Limiter Removal." Atticus answered. "With 16000 points it's enough to take Ultima out.

Zane nodded in agreement.

"You were saying?" Chara smirked.

Aster 3rd Turn:

"I switch Belias into defense mode and set one card facedown to end my turn." Aster said.

* * *

 **Zane, Atticus & Aster: 1000**

 **Chara: 0000**

 **Esper Rage: Ultima, the High Seprah**

* * *

Chara 4th Turn:

Chara drew.

Everyone watched nervously.

"I play my Pot of Greed." Chara smirked drawing twice.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"And now I play two spells. Gift of the Espers. So now by transferring one of the Espers on my field to your's I can draw two cards."

* * *

 _Gift of the Espers x2_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Switch control of 1 Spirit-Type Fusion Monster you control to your opponent's side of the field, then draw 2 cards._

* * *

"So which one are you giving us?" Aster asked.

"Since Hakuoh, and Marek are being a little upset at these two at my control I figure why not? You take them." Chara smirked picking Hashmal, and Adramelech.

The two Espers moved to Zane, Aster, and Atticus' field.

"What's next I know how bout another spell card? Gathering of the Espers." Chara told them.

* * *

 _Gathering of the Espers_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only if you control 1 "Ultima, the High Seprah", and 2 Spirit-Type Fusion Monsters on your field. Special Summon as many Spirit-Type Fusion Monsters from your Extra Deck ignoring Summoning conditions. You cannot declare an attack the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"That's it then." Zane frowned.

"With Ultima, and two of the Espers on my field I can summon the rest of them!" Chara smirked. "Come forth last of the Espers! Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts, and Chaos, Walker of the Wheel!"

* * *

 _Chaos, Walker of the Wheel_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 5500_

 _DEF: 4500_

 _"Cyber Dragon" + Two Machine-Type Monsters  
_ _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is also treated as a Machine-Type. When this card attacks your opponent cannot activate Spell, or Trap cards, until the end of the Damage Step. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card is destroyed, draw two cards, or pay half your Life Points to negate it's destruction._

* * *

 _Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _"Chaos Necromancer" + 2 Zombie-Type Monsters  
_ _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is also treated as a Zombie-Type. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. This card gains ATK equal to all DARK Monsters on the field, and defense for each monster in your graveyard, and can't be destroyed in battle._

* * *

"The Espers are all on the field." Jaden said nervously.

"He gathered all 8 of them!" Frisk cried in horror.

Then the same aura they seen on Dormain, and Armityle appeared on the Espers before joining together with Ultima who's aura was absorbed by Chara who looked amazed.

"You haven't beaten us yet Chara." Atticus stated.

Chara stared on before he started laughing wickedly. "Incredible! Even I'm stunned by how much power I am feeling from the Espers! ...And this is not even my full power yet!"

"Wait what?" Aster asked in shock. "What could possibly be left? You have the Sacred Beasts, the Colossi, and the Espers!"

Chara looked at himself before saying, "Even that aludes me. And I know the Egyptian Gods are not that. I will praise, and thank you three for helping me awaken my power inside Ultima. As my thanks I will allow you three 1 final turn as I can't attack when I use Gathering of the Espers. Try to make your final turn as fanominal as possible."

Atticus 4th Turn:

"I can't do anything." Atticus admitted.

Zane 4th Turn:

"I play Monster Reincarnation to send one card to my graveyard and add Cyber Dragon to my hand." Zane stated.

* * *

 _Monster Reincarnation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card, then target 1 monster in your GY; add it to your hand._

* * *

"Now, I activate the spell card Future Fusion, sending two Cyber Dragons and every Machine in my deck to the graveyard to Fusion Summon Chimeratech Overdragon in two turns."

* * *

 _Future Fusion_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _During your 1st Standby Phase after this card's activation: Show 1 Fusion Monster in your Extra Deck and send the Fusion Materials listed on it from your Main Deck to the GY. During your 2nd Standby Phase after this card's activation: Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck with the same name as the monster you showed, and target it with this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"Of course Chimeratech is not the reason he played Future Fusion." Aster mentioned.

"Actually Aster, it is. I play the spell card Overload Fusion, to banish all the monsters in my graveyard to summon Chimeratech Overdragon with 16800 attack points and 21 attacks." Zane stated.

* * *

 _Overload Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 DARK Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or GY._

* * *

 _Chimeratech Overdragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _"Cyber Dragon" + 1+ Machine monsters_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned. If this card is Fusion Summoned: Send all other cards you control to the GY. The original ATK/DEF of this card each become equal to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon x 800. Each turn, this card can attack your opponent's monsters a number of times equal to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon._

* * *

"Now then, I attack all of your Espers!"

The Dragon attacked hugely.

It attacked Zodiark as it shattered.

It attacked Famfrit as it shattered.

It attacked Chaos as it shattered.

And it attacked Zalera as it shattered.

"All he has is Ultima!" Frisk cheered.

"Yeah, and Chimeratech Overdragon still has 17 attacks." Syrus smiled.

The dragon attacked Ultima as a huge smoke cloud picked up. Everyone tensed waiting to see what happened. The smoke cleared... Showing Ultima survived.

"What, how?" Chazz questioned.

They looked to see activated a trap from his hand.

* * *

 _The High Seprah's Judgement_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _You can send all cards in your hand to the graveyard: Activate this card from your hand. When an attack is declared on 1 "Ultima, the High Seprah" you control negate the attack, and then end the battle phase._

* * *

Zane frowned. "I end my turn."

Aster 4th Turn:

"Ok, take two Chimeratech. Take down Ultima." Aster declared.

The dragon attacked.

"Strike two." Chara smirked as he revealed he discarded a copy of Undeveloped Greed, and discard one of his only two cards activating another The High Seprah's Judgement. Aster frowned. "I end my turn, but with only two monsters Ultima is too weak to be a threat to our dragon."

"Don't forget. Dystopia is on your field." Chara smirked.

"When Chimeratech Overdragon is summoned all other cards we control are automatically destroyed." Zane pointed out.

* * *

 **Zane, Atticus & Aster: 1000**

 **Chara: 0000**

 **Esper Rage: Ultima, the High Seprah**

* * *

Chara 5th Turn:

Chara drew before saying, "Riryoku."

* * *

 _Riryoku_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 2 face-up monsters on the field; halve the ATK of 1 monster, and if you do, add that lost ATK to the other monster. These effects last until the End Phase._

* * *

 _Chimeratech Overdragon: **(ATK: 16800/2 = 8400)**_

 _Ultima: **(ATK: 3000 + 8400 = 11400)**_

"Time to finish this!" Chara smirked. "Ultima finish them off!"

"No!" Jaden cried as the blast struck destroying Zane's dragon.

* * *

 **Zane, Atticus, and Aster: 0000**

 **Chara: 0000**

 **Esper Rage: Ultima, the High Seprah**

 **Chara wins the duel!**

* * *

Chara laughed wickedly. "I appreciate you all helping me unleash my power in Ultima. If you excuse me I got some searching to do."

"Hold it." Chazz said suddenly. "I'm done watching people lose to you, I'm telling you right now that when you show up again I'm going to take you down. I don't know if we can free Chara or not, but I do know you're going to lose the next duel!"

Chara took in his words before smirking, "Your welcome to try. But no matter what you do your attack will be futile."

He walked out vanishing. Chazz closed his eyes as Light and Darkness Dragon appeared behind him before everyone ran to Zane, Atticus, and Aster.

"Are you guys okay?" Syrus asked worried.

"All things considered ok." Aster replied.

"What else is a part of Chara? If it isn't the Egptyian Gods then what is?" Adrian asked them.

"Does Yubel know?" Tyranno asked.

Yubel appeared. **_"No... I have no idea what it could be."_**

"Then what could?" Frisk asked.

Asriel soon asked, "Hey... What if it involved those two cards? Malicious Spirit - Chara, and Genocidal Spirit Chara?"

Everyone turned to him.

"You're right, that might be it." Alexis agreed.

"Then we're good, Light and Darkness Dragon stops his Ritual spells and I can summon it on my first turn." Chazz smirked.

"Be careful Chazz." Frisk told him.

"I will be, don't worry Frisk." Chazz said hugging her.

Frisk hugged him back.

"All we can do now is wait." Jaden said in frustration.

"Unfortunately." Jim agreed.

"You have that card Frisk, do you have any ideas for what to make?" Kitsuna asked.

Frisk gave it thought for what.

"Come on, sitting here won't do us any good." Jesse pointed out.

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Chara's castle..._

Chara grunted, "What is it? What is it that also holds my full power?"

That's when his deck started to glow. Chara looked at his deck curiously. Three of his cards were glowing, Ritual of the Soul, Genocidal Spirit Chara, and a third card. Chara looked at them surprised. Then the three cards stopped glowing. Chara smirked, "I see... That's what I've been missing."

* * *

 **And next up is Chara vs Chazz! And we get parts of what it was that possessed Chara is! Be sure to review!**


	35. Start of the Final Battle!

**Well here's our next chapter, and the chapter before the final battle! Can Chara unleash the last of his power or can Chazz defeat him before then? ENJOY!**

* * *

 _Back at Duel Academy..._

"I hate to say it, but Chara's even stronger than before." Jaden admitted. "Beating him won't be easy."

"We can still try though." Alexis told him.

"I never said we wouldn't, I'm just... wait a second, we know a huge number of the cards in his deck already!" Jaden mentioned. "He's obviously going to use Armityle, Ultima, and Dormain along with whatever else he was talking about so that means we know half his deck ahead of time."

"That's right, the Colossi, Sacred Beasts, and Dimension Fusion Destruction have to be in his deck." Syrus realized.

"He is using separate decks though." Frisk mentioned. "I noticed each one of the decks he's using have different themes. We seen a Sacred Beast, a Colossi, and a Esper Deck from him. His next deck must be centered around the last piece."

"Well whatever it is, he's done winning." Chazz mentioned.

 ** _"Let us hope so boss."_** Yellow told him. " ** _And maybe Light and Darkness can help along the way."_**

"Of course he will." Chazz smiled. "You can get as many cards as you want, but you'll always have your first partner to count on."

* * *

 _Later that day..._

A dark fog started to pick up.

"Looks like he's coming." Chazz mentioned. "Alright Chara, I'm waiting."

Then Chara started to walk in through smirking all the way.

"So what is it this time?" Jaden asked.

"Well first... I'll be taking those!"

Suddenly something snatched something from Frisk, and jumped over to Chara.

"What?" Frisk asked in shock.

It was revealed to be a Night Assailant who handed it to Chara before he revealed them to be Malicious Spirit - Ritual, and Malicious Spirit - Chara.

"Those two!" Jaden realized. "So that's what he meant."

"Big deal, I can take him down even with those cards." Chazz stated confidently.

Chara shuffled them as he told the Night Assailant, "Good job bringing them."

Before activating his Duel Disk. "Frisk's fiancee... What better opponent could I use to see if what I think is the last piece."

Chazz activated his own Duel Disc. "I'll be going first Chara."

"Fine by me." Chara smirked. "But there is something I like to say first."

"What?" Alexis asked.

"I am a bit tired on dueling here on the ground. So to make things interesting why not we take it to the skies?" Chara smirked.

"To the skies?" Jaden asked. "What do you mean?"

Chara smirked before saying, "Dueling in the air. We fly on our monsters while we duel."

Chazz looked at Chara. "No need."

With that his golden wings appeared. "You want a flying duel then you've got one."

Chara looked a bit surprised before smirking as black bat wings appeared. "I can do the same. Shall we begin?"

Chazz nodded as the two of them took to the sky.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Destruction of Myself by Thousand Foot Krutch)**

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Chara: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Chazz 1st Turn:

"I'll start with Spark of the Light Dragon, sending two dragon to my graveyard to summon a Light Dragon type monster from my deck." Chazz stated discarding the cards.

* * *

 _Spark of the Light Dragon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _By sending two Dragons from your hand to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon one LIGHT Dragon from your deck._

* * *

"Appear from the rift between light and darkness! I summon Light and Darkness Dragon!"

Chazz's ace monster appeared ready in battle.

* * *

 _Light and Darkness Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, all monster effects and the activation of Spell and Trap cards are negated. Each time this effect negates the activation of a card, this card loses 500 ATK and DEF points._

* * *

"I end my turn with two facedown cards." Chazz stated.

Chara 1st Turn:

"Hoho! A monster with 2800 attack points on your first turn." Chara smirked. "And it's not even a Normal Summon too."

Chazz didn't respond and just watched for Chara's move. Chara drew before saying, "I'll set five cards face-downs." Five face-downs appeared.

Chazz's eyes widened seeing that. _'Five set cards?'_

"Now 1 set monster." Chara smirked playing a monster down reducing his hand empty. "Your up."

* * *

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Chara: 4000**

* * *

Chazz 2nd Turn:

"I set another card and summon Armored Dragon in attack mode." Chazz stated.

A dragon armed with a shell appeared.

* * *

 _Armored Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _A dragon built to protect those it loved._

* * *

"Ok, Armored Dragon attacks your facedown monster." Chazz declared.

The dragon attacked.

"Trap card open! Flip Sacrifice!" Chara smirked. "By sending a flip effect monster from my Deck to the graveyard I can negate your attack such as my Mask of Darkness!"

* * *

 _Flip Sacrifice_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Send 1 Flip Effect Monster from your deck to the graveyard: Negate the attack of 1 monster._

* * *

"Wrong, Light and Darkness Dragon gives up 500 attack and defense points to negate your cards and destroy it." Chazz revealed.

 _Light and Darkness Dragon: **(ATK: 2800 - 500 = 2300/DEF: 2400 - 500 = 1900)**_

"Trap card open! Imperial Custom!" Chara smirked. "With this none of my Continuous Traps can be destroyed!"

* * *

 _Imperial Custom_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Continuous Trap Cards you control cannot be destroyed, except this card. You can control only 1 face-up "Imperial Custom"._

* * *

Chazz flinched. "I'll negate that trap too."

 _Light and Darkness Dragon: **(ATK: 2300 - 500 = 1800/DEF: 1900 - 500 = 1400)**_

The traps shattered as the attack gone through showing Night Assailant.

* * *

 _Night Assailant_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _FLIP: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target._

 _When this card is sent from the hand to the Graveyard: Target 1 Flip Effect Monster in your Graveyard, except this card; return that target to the hand._

* * *

"Whenever Night Assailant is flipped one monster you have goes bye-bye!" Chara smirked.

"I can negate that monster's effect too." Chazz stated.

 _Light and Darkness Dragon: **(ATK: 1800 - 500 = 1300/DEF: 1400 - 500 = 900)**_

"Let's see how long this goes on!" Chara smirked. "Trap card open! Call of the Haunted! With it I can summon 1 Monster from my graveyard! Such as Mask of Darkness!"

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"I can negate Call of the Haunted too!" Chazz stated.

 _Light and Darkness Dragon: **(ATK: 1300 - 500 = 800/DEF: 900 - 500 = 400)**_

"Well now I reveal my final face-down! Book of Moon! So now I switch one monster to face-down defense! Such as Armored Dragon!" Chara smirked.

* * *

 _Book of Moon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; change that target to face-down Defense Position._

* * *

 _'I can't negate any more of Chara's cards.'_ Chazz thought as his dragon switched to defense mode. "Well even if his points are dropped Light and Darkness Dragon still has enough power to attack you directly!"

The dragon attacked as Chara took the hit.

 **(Chara: 3200)**

"How bout that? Now that your dragon's points are low enough you can't harm any of my cards any longer!" Chara smirked.

"I end my turn." Chazz frowned. "But Chara, you should know that even with his points nearly depleted Light and Darkness Dragon is still here and you're going to lose this duel!"

Chara 2nd Turn:

"Let's see if that's true!" Chara smirked drawing. "Draw! And activate Card of Demise! So now I can draw until I hold 5 cards!"

* * *

 _Card of Demise_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Great, there goes him having no cards to use." Chazz frowned. "In that case, I play a facedown card Cleansing Water. This restores Light and Darkness Dragon's points to their original values."

* * *

 _Cleansing Water_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _The ATK and DEF of 1 monster become its original ATK and DEF. Destroy any cards equipped to that monster._

* * *

 _Light and Darkness Dragon: **(ATK: 800 + 2000 = 2800/DEF: 400 + 2000 = 2400)**_

Chara smirked, "Oh ho! So you had a countermeasure for your dragon's weakness I'm impressed!"

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises." Chazz replied.

"You know your dragon's power is the compete reason you win duels! And now I'm using it against you, and speaking of here's a card not even he can negate!" Chara smirked. "The Continuous Spell, Ritual Safety!"

* * *

 _Ritual Safety_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _This card cannot be negated the turn it's activated. All Ritual Spell Cards, and Ritual Monster effects cannot be negated as long as this card's out. During either player's turn: Destroy this card, your opponent cannot declare an attack during their turn. Banish this card from your graveyard: Special Summon as many Ritual Monsters banished, or in your graveyard but negate their effects._

* * *

"What do you mean?" Chazz questioned.

"On the turn Ritual Safety is activated it can't be negated!" Chara answered smirking.

"Then what does your card do?" Chazz asked.

"All Ritual Spells, and Monsters I have can't be negated as long as this spell is out!" Chara smirked.

Chazz stared at the spell in shock before smiling. "So you're putting up a fight, then give me everything you've got Chara."

"Oh gladly such as my spell, Ritual of the Soul!" Chara smirked.

* * *

 _Ritual of the Soul_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Ritual Summon "Genocidal Spirit - Chara" or "Chara Dreemurr, Hope of the Underground". You must also tribute monsters who's total levels equal the level of the monster you are attempting to Ritual Summon. If the number of monsters in your graveyard, and your opponent's graveyard are equal when this card is activated summon both "Genocidal Spirit - Chara" and "Chara Dreemurr, Hope of the Underground" simultaneously._

* * *

"That spell card!" Frisk cried remembering its effects.

"Now Chazz since our graveyards have equal monsters I can summon not one but TWO Ritual Monsters!" Chara called.

"Two?" Chazz asked in shock.

"So I'll discard Archfiend Empress to summon...!"

The empress shattered before Chara cried, "Chara Dreemurr, Hope of the Underground, and Genocidal Spirit - Chara!"

Two versions of Chara appeared one evil, and one pure good.

* * *

 _Chara Dreemurr, Hope of the Underground_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy/Ritual_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 3400_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned by the effect of "Ritual of the Soul", and if the number of monsters in your graveyard is higher than the number of monsters in your opponents graveyard. Once per turn: Special Summon 1 monster from your Deck, Extra Deck, or Graveyard with the following effect: "Once per turn: This card cannot be destroyed by battle, or card effect." If this card is destroyed while in attack position Special Summon 1 "Genocidal Spirit - Chara" ignoring summoning conditions, this effect can only be used once per duel._

* * *

 _Genocidal Spirit - Chara_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Ritual_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _This card can only be Ritual Summoned by the Ritual Spell Card "Ritual of the Soul", and if the number of monsters in your graveyard is lower than the number of monsters in your opponents graveyard. Once per turn; Destroy one face up monster on your opponent's side of the field, and have this card gain ATK equal to its level x 200. If this card is destroyed while in defense position Special Summon 1 "Chara Dreemurr, Hope of the Underground" ignoring summoning conditions, this effect can only be used once per duel._

* * *

Chazz stared at the monsters in awe. "So it's true, there is good in you Chara. Then we're saving you."

 _Chara Dreemurr, Hope of the Underground: **(DEF: 3400)**_

 _Genocidal Spirit - Chara: **(ATK: 2400)**_

"Two monsters that strong that I can't stop?" Chazz asked in shock.

"Pretty much! And it's getting worse as I activate Chara Dreemurr, Hope of the Underground's super power!" Chara smirked.

"Super power?" Chazz questioned.

"Once per turn I can summon a monster from my deck, hand, or extra deck!" Chara smirked. "And the best part is that monster can't be destroyed in battle or effect!"

"What?" Chara asked in shock.

"So now let's welcome, Malicious Spirit - Chara!" Chara smirked as his first card self appeared on the field. **(ATK: 1000)**

* * *

 _Malicious Spirit - Chara_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 3400_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Malicious Spirit Ritual". Once per turn: Discard 1 Monster card in your hand, and this card gains 300 ATK for each level as the Monster you discarded until the end phase._

* * *

"Then that's all three." Chazz noted before clenching his fists. "Light and Darkness Dragon can't stand up to those three."

"It gets worse as I play Malicious' ability! Once per turn I can send 1 monster to the graveyard from my hand, and until the end of this turn Chara gets 300 points stronger for each level it has!" Chara smirked.

"Then who are you sending to the graveyard." Chazz asked.

"The level 6 monster Summoned Skull!" Chara smirked.

 _Malicious Spirit - Chara: **(ATK: 1000 + 300 x 6 = 2800)**_

"It's as strong as Light and Darkness Dragon." Chazz noted before looking down and clenching his fists.

"And now Malicious attack Light and Darkness while Genocical attack his face-down, Armored Dragon!" Chara smirked.

Chazz watched as his two dragons shattered.

"Now I end my turn." Chara smirked. "Let's see if you have what it takes to get through this!"

"Hold it Chara, before your turn ends I can play a trap card Reverse-Time." Chazz revealed. "This activates during the end phase and what it does is take every monster on the field and reset them to how they were last turn. In other words my dragons come back, and your Ritual Monsters are banished!"

* * *

 _Reverse-Time_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only during your opponent's End Phase. Return both players' monsters on the field the way they were 1 turn ago. Then, the monsters who didn't exist on the field 1 turn ago are removed from play._

* * *

"Not bad." Chara admitted as his monsters vanished. "But I'll play Ritual Safety's final effect to destroy it, and it return you cannot attack!"

"I'm guessing that effect lasts until the end phase, which means activating it now is pointless." Chazz pointed out.

"During your next turn!" Chara answered.

* * *

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Chara: 2600**

* * *

Chazz 3rd Turn:

"If I can't attack I'll just set this facedown." Chazz mentioned with a smirk. "Without your Ritual Monsters though, this duel is as good as over."

Chara 3rd Turn:

Chara drew before saying, "I believe this spell would be otherwise... Ritual Draw! So now for every Ritual Monster banished I can draw 1 card each! And don't bother playing your dragon's effect either."

* * *

 _Ritual Draw_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 600 LP._ _For each banished Ritual Monster: Draw 1 card. This card can't be negated if this is the only card in your hand._

* * *

 **(Chara: 2600)**

Chazz frowned. Chara drew three times before smirking, "These will do."

Chazz flinched. "Let me guess, cards that will win the duel for you?"

"Correct! Like for one Dimension Fusion! By getting rid of 2000 lousy Life Points all monsters we have currently banished returns to our fields!" Chara smirked.

* * *

 _Dimension Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 2000 Life Points. Both players Special Summon as many of their removed from play monsters as possible._

* * *

"I can negate Dimension Fusion remember?" Chazz asked.

 **(Chara: 0600)**

 _Light and Darkness Dragon: **(ATK: 2800 - 500 = 2300/DEF: 2400 - 500 = 1900)**_

"Not this time! I play the effect of Ritual Guard! With this by paying half my points your dragon's effect won't go through for the rest of turn!" Chara smirked.

 _'Just 600 points, I can pull this off.'_ Chazz thought looking at Chara's three Ritual monsters. _'It won't be easy, in fact I know it'll be almost impossible even with my advantage... but I knew going into this duel that it would be tough.'_

"Now I play... CALL THE TRUE NAME!" Chara cried showing the only card in his hand.

* * *

 _Call the True Name_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Special Summon 1 "Chara, The Demon" from your Extra Deck, you must also send your field or hand, 1 "Genocidal Spirit - Chara", 1 "Chara Dreemurr, Hope of the Underground", and 1 "Malicious Spirit - Chara" to your graveyard. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) The turn this card is activated the card summoned by this effect cannot be destroyed or activate its effects._

* * *

"What the?" Chazz asked in confusion.

"Think of this spell like Dimension Fusion Destruction, Dark Fusion, and Unstable Timeline Fusion... Except this doesn't banishes monster!" Chara smirked as his three Ritual Monsters fused.

"A fusion of those three?" Chazz asked in disbelief.

"Now come on out... CHARA, THE DEMON!" Chara called.

As the three different forms of Chara entered the vortex a blinding flash of red light filled the sky before forming a SOUL glowing with Determination as a fourth form of Chara appeared around it before the light faded revealing Chara holding a bloodstained knife with a very calm expression on his face.

* * *

 _Chara, The Demon_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Divine-Beast/Fusion_

 _ATK: 5500_

 _DEF: 5000_

 _"Malicious Spirit - Chara" + "Genocidal Spirit Chara" + "Chara Dreemurr, Hope of the Underground"  
_

 _A Fusion Summon of this card can only be performed with "Call the True Name". This card cannot be targeted or destroyed by monster, spell, or trap effects. Once per turn: Shuffle all monsters, or all spell and traps your opponent controls into their deck. This card gains 1000 ATK for every card that leaves the field due to this effect. If this card is destroyed by battle you can banish one Fusion Material from your graveyard: Special Summon this card._

* * *

"Wh-What is that?" Syrus asked shocked.

"Pure evil." Frisk answered staring at it.

Chara smirked.

 _Chara, the Demon: **(ATK: 5500)**_

"5500 attack points!" Chazz cried in shock. _'He matches Angel of Death, Asriel point for point. The entire duel comes down to this.'_

They soon see the same aura enveloped Chara the Demon before transferring the Chara who froze before he started laughing wickedly.

"That's it, the last piece?" Chazz asked.

"Yes it is! At last my full power has been unleashed!" Chara smirked wickedly, and gleefully. "Care for a demonstration?"

He then released a shockwave around the island. Frisk shielded everyone as Chazz was sent flying only to barely regain control inches from the ground.

"How was that? Let me tell you that was only 20%." Chara revealed smirking.

Everyone looked at Chara in shock as Chazz weakly flew back up. "You're stronger than I am, but this duel isn't over yet Chara!"

"Somehow though your right... In my victory!" Chara smirked. "Now Chara the Demon destroy Light, and Darkness Dragon!"

"Trap card open, Durability (Dragon's Endurance)!" Chazz cried. "This cuts Light and Darkness Dragon's attack points in half to negate his destruction and all battle damage!"

* * *

 _Durability (Dragon's Endurance)_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a dragon has been attacked, halve its ATK to protect it from destruction and negate all damage to the player._

* * *

The demon slashed Light and Darkness Dragon which did nothing.

"Guess I'll get you next turn." Chara promised. "Your up."

Chazz shook his head. "You're wrong Chara, if I don't win this turn I'll surrender."

"Well make sure your last turn is good because I will like to give you a quick defeat as a prize for helping me finally achieved my full potential." Chara smirked.

Chazz closed his eyes as he put his hand on his deck. _'Please, you're the only card left that can turn things around.'_

* * *

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Chara: 0600**

* * *

Chazz 4th Turn:

Chazz drew his card as a flash of light enveloped the field.

"What the heck?" Chara grunted as they all covered their eyes.

Chazz smiled. "I sacrifice Light and Darkness Dragon and Armored Dragon in order to summon Light End Dragon!"

A new dragon made of light appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Light End Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _By lowering this card's ATK and DEF by 500 points, lower the ATK and DEF of 1 enemy monster by 1500 points._

* * *

"Light End Dragon's special ability activates, by giving up 500 attack and defense points one of your monsters loses 1500 attack and defense points." Chazz stated. "I use that effect four times on Chara, the Demon."

 _Light End Dragon: **(ATK: 2600 - (4 * 500) = 600/DEF: 2100 - (4 * 500) = 100)**_

 _Chara, the Demon: **(ATK: 5500 - (4 * 1500) = 0)**_

"You have 600 life points, which means you know what happens when Light End Dragon destroys your monster."

Chara grunted at this.

"This is the end!" Chazz cried. "Light End Dragon attack and destroy Chara, the Demon. Shining Sublimation!"

Chazz's light dragon charged a blast before firing it at Chara, the Demon causing a massive explosion.

"Did he do it?" Asriel asked nervously.

Slowly the smoke cleared revealing Chara, the Demon was gone.

* * *

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Chara: 0000**

 **Chazz wins the duel!**

* * *

"He done it!" Frisk cheered.

Chazz smiled before wincing as his wings started fading. Seeing that Frisk assumed her Holactie form flying in, and taking Chazz in her arms, "Chazzy?"

"Told you it would be ok." he smiled weakly.

Frisk smiled as they landed on the ground.

"But Chara...?" Kitsuna asked as they looked over to see.

He had a smirk on his face before he started chuckling.

"Not bad Chazz... You were impressive against me like this... Allow me to gift you with something." he smirked before his eyes glowed red.

At the same time Ultima, the High Seprah, Colossi Embodiment Dormain, Chaos Phantom Armityle, and Chara, the Demon began glowing as they surrounded him.

"What's going on?" Jesse asked tensing.

"I have to admit, I wouldn't have guessed I would lose. Time to stop playing around and end this game." Chara smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Jaden questioned.

Chara didn't answer but instead a dull red SOUL appeared as he started to look older while a figure began taking shape in his arms.

"With my full power I have no need for this weakling. Consider it a prize for winning."

They gasped seeing what it took shape of. It was a little boy, one maybe two or three years younger than Troy that Chara threw towards them with a cold smirk. Asriel ran before catching the boy in his arms asking, "Chara?"

The boy opened his eyes revealing them to be brown before he gasped.

"As... Asriel?"

He immediately clung to him and started trembling.

"Is it over? Is the scary mean thing gone?"

The thing that possessed Chara laughed evilly, _**"Nah I'm not gone just yet. I just figure I give you back to your pitiful family since they gave me my full strength, and that I don't need a shell for my true form."**_

Chara froze in horror at that before trembling.

"So... this whole time you've been the thing Frisk needed to destroy." Zane realized while Asgore and Toriel ran to try and protect Chara. "Just who or what are you?"

 ** _"Let me introduce myself... I am known as what Sans in GENOCIDE mentioned once."_ **the evil Chara smirked. ** _"Known as 'The Anomaly' at your service."_**

"So that explains it." Sans noted thoughtfully. "It wasn't the timeline being manipulated like I thought... it was your presence causing the strange occurrences. You were manipulating things in the Underground."

 ** _"Exactly, it's just a shame Chara was too weak for my goals."_** the Anomaly smirked before glancing into the distance. **_"It's been amusing but I have something more important to attend to."_**

With that his wings began glowing as he flew off towards Domino City.

 ** _"Hey stop!"_ **Frisk yelled to him.

 ** _"Oh don't worry Frisk. We'll settle things soon... If you can find me that is!"_** the Anomaly smirked as he vanished in the distance.

 ** _"Grr!"_** Frisk grunted frustrated.

Suddenly Chazz winced again and collapsed to his hands and knees. At that Frisk started to heal him.

"Sorry Frisk, when he sent me flying I guess it did more than I thought." Chazz admitted before frowning. "What are we going to do though?"

"I don't know." Frisk said after turning back to normal before turning to Chara, "So... That is Chara's real self. After this long we see what he is."

He turned to her as she realized he looked just like he did from her nightmare only to suddenly look down and start tearing up. "I... I'm sorry."

Frisk took him in her arms from Asriel gently, and said, "It's okay. It's alright."

Jaden asked, _'Yubel? You want to pop in?'_

Yubel had tears in her eyes before slowly nodding. Suddenly Frisk's eyes widened as she recalled what Chara told her. The Anomaly still had Chara's SOUL.

"It's okay. It won't be easy but we'll get it back." Frisk said softly.

Jaden at that quietly summoned Yubel who gently placed a hand on Chara's shoulder with his back turned to her. He froze at that before turning as his eyes widened in shock before he looked from Yubel, to Asriel, Asgore, and Toriel before hugging his sister.

 ** _"Chara..."_** Yubel trailed off hugging her brother tight.

"It's still not over, we need to catch that thing and stop it for good." Aster pointed out. "He has all four of those cards now though so I'm not sure if we can."

"I won't let the Anomaly win. I swear I will stop him or die trying." Frisk told them.

* * *

Meanwhile...

At the Game Shop the guys were talking until dark storm clouds were kicking up.

"What the?" Joey asked in confusion.

"This feeling." Yugi said looking at the sky. "Something bad is happening."

Then a huge light blared from the clouds just as everyone takes a look stopping what their doing. Then what flew out was what looks like a huge dragon roaring as what was riding on it was the Anomaly with a smirk.

 ** _"Take everyone out!"_** the Anomaly declared. **_"No mercy!"_**

Then dozens of Duel Monsters mostly fiends came out of the portal intent on doing the Anomaly's orders.

"What the?" Joey questioned.

"Come forth, Gandora X the Dragon of Demolition!" Yugi cried. "Stop those monsters!"

The dragon charged to stop them.

"Help him out Red-Eyes!" Joey called.

The dragon charged as they fired blasts destroying some of the fiends catching their attention. A Night Assailant, a Dark Lucius, and a Terrorking Archfiend charged at them.

"Who's Summoning these things?" Tristan asked.

"Does it have something to do with that dragon appearing first?" Tea asked looking at the dragon who flew out of the portal.

"Then that's what we need to..." Joey started only for Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon to appear and attack that dragon.

The dragon roared in pain before glaring at the Ultimate Dragon. The Anomaly stepped on the dragon's head, and demanded, ** _"Who dares attack me?"_**

Kaiba glared before pausing. "Frisk Kumar?"

 ** _"That's not me Seto Kaiba."_ **the Anomaly told him. **_"You may call me ever lasting doom, and speaking of which I will punish you for damaging me. Summoned Skull, Skull Archfiend of Lightning, and Infernal Queen Archfiend attack that fool!"_**

Kaiba frowned as Chaos Emperor Dragon, XYZ Dragon Cannon, and his Ultimate Dragon appeared to fight them off.

 ** _"If you all want an airfight I will gladly give you one."_** the Anomaly smirked. **_"Chaos Sorcerer, Guardian Baou you both know what to do!"_**

The two nodded before they started leading the lines on the city.

"Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Buster Blader!" Yugi cried.

"Back them up, Gilford the Lightning, Flame Swordsman, and Gearfried the Swordmaster!" Joey declared.

The monsters attacked the lines as they struggled to fight back either side attempting to get the other hand. Hearing a scream Joey turned to see Chaos Sorcerer attempting to attack a little kid. Joey ran and shoved the kid out of the way. Chaos Sorcerer grunted, _**"You dare to stop me you miserable human?"**_

"Hey, pick on somebody your own size!" Joey snapped.

 ** _"Is that right?"_ **Chaos Sorcerer smirked being seeing a Duel Disk on him. ** _"I see your a duelist."_**

Before a Duel Disk morphed on his arm.

"You want a duel, fine." Joey replied activating his duel disc.

Guardian Baou meanwhile kept on ordering the fiends to attack. ** _"Get them! Don't stop!"_**

"Gate Guardian attack!" Called a male voice.

A huge guardian attacked the fiends as Guardian Baou looked over. Two bald men were standing next to the Gate Guardian.

 ** _"Heh. So you pitiful mortals dare stand in my lord's conquest?"_ **Guardian Baou asked them smirking.

"Your lord will fall." one of them declared.

"He can't stand against us all." the second added.

Guardian Baou smirked, **_"If you dare stand in the way then you will die."_**

He got his Duel Disk ready, the two bald men activated their duel discs.

The Anomaly smirked, ** _"Soon everything will fall in my grasp... Heheheh HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_**

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at Duel Academy..._

The heroes were looking over the ocean as dark clouds were gathered in the distance.

"The final battle will be decided today." Sara said.

"Marek can't you get your father to get us an emergency jet?" Jim asked him who kept on using his pad.

Marek grunted, "No can do! He's must be distracted by what's happening!"

 ** _"I missed you."_** Yubel cried softly holding Chara.

"I missed you too big sis." Chara whispered before frowning.

"Maybe... maybe my dragons can get us there." Chazz suggested. "Or at least, they can get Frisk there so she can stop him."

"But that thing might have a lot of monsters to stop me from even getting close." Frisk grunted clenching her hands, "Dammit, I wish I had known about the Anomaly sooner!"

Suddenly they saw lightning in the distance as Hamon appeared in Domino City.

"Dammit...!" Frisk grunted, "I feel useless!"

"Hang on..." Troy told them.

"Troy?" Kitsuna asked hearing that.

"I think I know but..." Troy stopped. "It's a Synchro Monster I never finished because I think it's too powerful but we could use it. If I can get something to finish it then we can use it to get across fast."

"A Synchro..." Kitsuna whispered in awe as Frisk's eyes widened.

"Would this work?" she asked handing him the blank card. "Your mom invented Synchro Summoning and gave this to me, but I think her son using it would be even better."

Troy looked shocked before turning to Kitsuna, "Mommy you created...?"

She nodded. "It's true."

Troy smiled before taking the card, and took a deep breath, "Okay... I need to focus."

He concentrated as they see all his Monster Spirits were giving their energy to him. Troy stayed before calling, "Okay! Level 4 Angel Trumpeter tune with level 3 XBorg, level 4 Levira, Scientist of the Armada, and level 1 Vekar, Prince of the Armada!"

"Wait how many levels does that equal?" Jaden asked counting his fingers as the four monsters flew up.

"It's twelve." Kitsuna said with a smile.

 **(LV: 4 + 3 + 4 + 1 = 12)**

As they tuned a huge portal appeared as the card Troy has started glowing a huge white. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light.

"With the power of the ship may they see the emperor's eyes! With the power of a supernova even plants tremble under it's might! I Synchro Summon, Armada Mothership!"

As he said this the what emerged from the portal slowly was a huge ship with two sliver horses built on to it, while having a crest on the helm, and the bridge itself looks like a self estem fortress.

* * *

 _Armada Mothership_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 5000_

 _DEF: 5000_

 _1 Tuner Monster + 3+ non-Tuner Monsters_  
 _Must be Synchro Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. All "Armada" monsters you control cannot be destroyed the turn you Synchro Summoned this card. When your opponent adds a card to their outside their draw phase you can banish that card, then inflict 800 damage for each card banished that way. Once per turn: You can send 1 "Armada" monster from your hand to the graveyard: This card gains that monster's effect for the rest of this turn. You can send any number of cards from your hand to your deck then draw 1 card: If that card is a monster inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each level it has. If this card would be destroyed you can banish 1 "Armada" card from your graveyard instead._

* * *

Everyone stared at the ship in awe.

"Whoa." Jaden whispered.

"So this is the most powerful card in your archetype..." Marek stopped in awe. "I don't think any of us have ever created something like that!"

Troy blushed. "I thought it was too strong."

Kitsuna pulled him into a hug. "You're amazing!"

Troy blushed before handing her the card to see, "Is it to strong?"

She looked at it before smiling. "Not at all."

Troy smiled at that.

"But does anyone know how to fly this thing?" Adrian asked them.

At that Vrak appeared saying, **_"XBorgs are inside operating on it, and Levira, and Damaras are working for directions."_**

They all entered going to the bridge where Damaras, and Levira were there with XBorgs monitoring controls as Vekar sat at the high seat. Chara frowned before whispering to Asriel as he blinked before nodding as the four Dreemurrs walked off to one of the smaller rooms.

"Chara? What is it?" Asgore asked.

"Did... did I hurt a lot of people?" Chara asked sadly.

"That was that thing doing it. Not you." Asriel said softly hugging Chara.

Chara looked down. "I couldn't save you though."

"It's okay." Toriel said rubbing his back.

Chara looked down. "I let Azzy die. That scary person wouldn't let me help."

"It's not your fault." Asgore told him.

He nodded. "Is Frisk married?"

"No. But she will once this is over." Asriel answered.

Chara nodded. "Um... can I be alone for a little bit?"

Toriel kissed his forehead before the three walked off. Chara frowned before holding his chest only to run and take out a piece of paper and sitting down to write.

 ** _"Is he okay?"_ **Yubel asked them.

"He just wants some time." Toriel answered before frowning. "He saved the others."

"He's an amazing brother." Frisk said.

"Frisk... can you win?" Jaden asked.

"I will." Frisk answered, "I swear it."

"Frisk..."

She turned to see. It was Chara only he looked nervous. "Can I do anything to help?"

She kneel down, and hugged him, "You can help me take this thing down."

He smiled hugging her back.

 ** _"We'll be there in about ten minutes."_** Vrak mentioned.

 ** _"That's plenty for us to get back together."_ **Yubel said hugging Chara.

Chara smiled at that while hugging her back.

"Frisk, take these." Jaden told her.

She looked to see. It was Neos and Yubel.

"They might come in handy." Jaden explained.

Frisk nodded taking Neos, "Give Yubel to him."

Jaden nodded giving the card to Chara. Chara took it looking at the card, **_"Yuby..."_**

 ** _"Everyone get down, we're under attack!"_** Vrak shouted.

Hearing that they got down. Vrak started yelling instructions as explosions sounded all around them before he frowned. **_"Brace for impact!"_**

* * *

 **Next chapter is the final battle! Be sure to review!**


	36. Final Battle with the Anomaly!

**bopdog111: This is the start of the new, and improved final battle.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly, the Anomaly has revealed itself, and now Frisk needs to stop it for good.**

 **bopdog111: Where could this lead too you ask? Well it's simple of course but why spoil that where you can actually read it?**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly, so with that said enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Undertale but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Is everyone alright?" Aster asked weakly after the crash.

 ** _"Chara?"_ **Yubel asked looking in her arms to see if her brother is okay.

He looked a little shaken up but not hurt.

"We're okay." Troy said getting up softly, "Vrak?"

 ** _"We took a heavy hit."_ **Vrak answered.

"Uh... guys?" Syrus said nervously. "Look out there."

They looked to see. Domino City looked like it was almost completely destroyed and monsters were attacking people with only a few duelists managing to hold them off.

"Oh no..." Frisk trailed off in shock, and horror.

"We need to stop this." Alexis mentioned.

"Right." Frisk nodded, "I'll handle the Anomaly."

"By yourself?" Chazz asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Frisk nodded.

"Frisk... it's too dangerous, you felt it didn't you? When that thing got all its strength back?" Jaden asked her.

"I do Jaden." Frisk told him.

"... What if you get hurt or worse?" Chara asked nervously.

"I'll be okay. That's a promise from your big sister." Frisk smiled to him.

Chara looked worried but nodded. "Ok."

"Okay so where's he at?" Bastion asked.

"Maybe the giant floating platform with the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon?" Atticus mentioned.

Hearing that they looked to see. Just like Atticus said there was a floating platform in the middle of the city with the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon flying near it only to suddenly shatter.

"Dad!" Marek cried seeing that.

 ** _"Frisk, you need to help him."_** Yubel told her.

"I'm on it!" Frisk nodded assuming her form as Holactie.

Suddenly she felt someone tug on her leg. Feeling that she looked over.

It was a scared Chara. "I don't want you to go. You'll get hurt."

 ** _"I'll be okay."_ **Frisk smiled to him.

She could see intense fear and sadness in his face at the idea of her going to fight the Anomaly. She picked him up at that.

 ** _'Can you blame him? Out of all of us he knows what that thing is capable of the best.'_ **Ra pointed out to her. ** _'It used him as its puppet for most of his life.'_**

 _ **"Chara stick with me."**_ Frisk told Chara.

He looked shocked before nodding. With that Frisk flew out to the platform holding Chara tight as the Duel Academy Cast ran out to fight the monsters.

The two of them arrived at the platform just in time to see the Dark Magician shatter.

Kaiba: 0000

Yugi: 0000

Winner Anomaly.

"Yugi! Kaiba!" Frisk cried stopping to see.

"Frisk?" Yugi asked weakly.

"I'm here." Frisk said setting down, and turning back to normal.

Kaiba winced. "Where are the others?"

"Their handling his army." Frisk said before saying suddenly to Yugi, "Atem... I sensed your presence in your old partner."

At that a mature spirit looking like Yugi appeared only he looked weak.

"So he was too much for you too." Frisk told him, "Still it was great to see you fought with your partner no matter where you are."

 _"Frisk be careful, this creature is dangerous."_ Atem warned her.

"I will." Frisk smiled before saying to Chara, "Stay close to me okay?"

Chara nodded before gasping and clutching his chest.

 ** _"I will not ask how you, and them managed to get this far."_** the Anomaly said to Frisk glaring intently, **_"But what I do want to know is that why you even fight when you know your completely out-matched?"_**

"You should know, she's a very determined duelist." Yugi mentioned. "Frisk never quits at anything."

 ** _"That I cannot argue."_** the Anomaly agreed before saying, **_"But..."_**

He snapped his fingers a lightning bolt struck Yugi. Yugi screamed in agony from that.

"Yugi!" Atem cried in horror.

 ** _"I wasn't talking to you."_ **the Anomaly stated coldly to Yugi, **_"So if you have the right brain shut up, and don't interrupt."_**

He turned to Frisk, **_"As for you Frisk... Their has been a misunderstanding."_**

As he said this everyone turned to him as holographic screens were seen to where they see can, and listen to him.

"That... no way." Jaden whispered seeing Yugi and Kaiba defeated.

 ** _"You see all of this... has been nothing but a complete game."_ **the Anomaly started walking around the Platform sneering at the destroyed city, **_"I was controlling you through out your entire time at Mt Ebott, and took GENOCIDE simply for my amusement Frisk. Although you managing to take the PACIFIST and make it into this was unfortunate. However the same could not be said for that brat who perished long ago, and he easily fell for my power just as you have."_**

"Stop it... Azzy and everybody is nice." Chara whispered trembling while holding his chest.

The Anomaly sneered at him before Jaden yelled, "So you done all of this just so you can trick us to destroy the world!?"

 ** _"Destroy the world? Now why would I gone, and do that?"_** the Anomaly questioned, **_"I have no desire to destroy this world. I merely want to rule it with an Iron Fist. And Frisk..."_**

He suddenly appeared in front of her with a knife pointed at her face.

 ** _"Due to you heading to Duel Academy I was able to acquire my four aspects to reach my full potential."_** the Anomaly smirked holding it close, **_"I will forgive your betrayal from long ago, and you can live as my servant. You will be immortal, not be bound to anything, and finally even people like Nigtshroud cannot stop you. What do you say?"_**

Frisk stared at the Anomaly for a few seconds before frowning. "You know exactly what my answer is."

 ** _"It appears I was mistaken to spare you long ago. It is natural because people such as yourselves can one day spell doom."_ **the Anomaly frowned.

Adrian growled, "Heh... So we're next in line then?"

 ** _"You are correct. You all proved that humans are a dangerous species."_ **the Anomaly told them. **_"From the Machines from Kaibacorp, the cards that we wield today, and always strive to make things better, and evolve... It will one day backfire on humanity."_**

"You hurt people, not big sis." Chara pouted while hiding behind Frisk.

 ** _"And? What's your point?"_ **the Anomaly questioned with an annoyed gaze.

Chara shuddered. "Humans are mean... but they got better. You should go away, not big sis Frisk."

"Yeah because it sounded like your a coward." Kaiba said smirking.

The Anomaly stared before scoffing, ** _"Scared? I was merely... Waiting for the right moment."_**

"The right moment?" Yugi asked seconds before Chara cried out and started coughing and looking pale.

Frisk took him her arms worried as the Anomaly looked down at them, _**"I didn't have my full potential so I was waiting for the aspects to be gathered for my full power to be unleashed. If I tried to take over without my true power you all would easily beat me."**_

"Even with your true power we still can fight! I don't want to be your servant or your vessel!" Frisk declared turning to him. "I just want to live out my life with my friends! In a world without you!"

The Anomaly glared, **_"That is regrettable. Perhaps you all will continue to see fighting for peace, and harmony is nothing but a distant memory that will never be achieved."_**

"Of course it will, if it was easy it wouldn't be worth trying." Syrus pointed out.

 ** _"You don't seem to get what I am saying younger brother of Hell Kaiser."_ **the Anomaly sneered to him, **_"Natural since I still remembered you were a slow one during the Sacred Beasts Incident."_**

He then said to them, **_"The conflict with the Shadow Riders, the campaign of the Light of Destruction, the trip to the Alternate Dimension, and lastly the reign of Nightshroud. All of them were merely little parts. Their will be more of them if you defeat me, and peace will never come forth for eternity."_**

"So what is saying is that those what happened during the past years have gotten you to see that peace can't be achieved!?" Atticus demanded.

 ** _"Yes."_** the Anomaly nodded. **_"And that is why I wanted to rule this world with an Iron Fist, and teach everyone that evil can never be stopped no matter what all of you can do."_**

"Your wrong!" Frisk yelled trying to attack with a Light Orb as the Anomaly jumped back avoiding. "Even though evil can't be stopped forever that doesn't mean all peace is gone! If we fight long enough then peace, and harmony will continued onward forever!"

"Frisk is right, maybe peace can't last forever. That doesn't mean it's not worth trying to make it peaceful while you can. The moment you stop trying is the moment you fail, and we haven't given up yet!" Chazz shouted. "We overcame everything you just said, the Shadow Riders were defeated, the Light of Destruction stopped, we returned from the Alternate Dimension safely, and took down Nightshroud. No matter what comes in front of us we'll get past it!"

"You're just the next thing we need to stop and we will stop you." Jesse nodded.

The Anomaly merely stated, **_"You are all fools just as I expected from being with you all for these pasts years. It appears I was greatly mistaken for sparing Frisk at that time. However all will soon be over. I will take over this world. I will then destroy everyone! Just I have done many times before!"_**

As he said this he charged up.

"We will not allow it!" Frisk declared. "We cannot! We will stop you!"

 ** _"But can you stop your brother's suffering?"_** the Anomaly asked raising a hand as a SOUL appeared.

Everyone's eyes widened in horror seeing that.

 ** _"I'm sure he told you before, and if he didn't then I'll say it now. Even though I gave him back to you his SOUL is still under my control. If you want it back then you'll have to come get it."_ **the Anomaly smirked.

Frisk, Chara, and Asriel all gasped hearing that.

"That's... Chara's SOUL." Asriel whispered before trembling.

The SOUL vanished as the Anomaly stated to Frisk, **_"It's high time our battle is settled once, and for all Frisk..."_**

Frisk moved to accept the challenge only to hear a familiar Duel Disc activate. Hearing that they turned. A confused Chara was looking at his arm where Yubel's Duel Disc had appeared.

"Yubel?" Frisk asked seeing that.

 ** _"The gods are helping you fight... I'll help Chara fight."_ **Yubel told her.

Frisk nodded before snapping her fingers for Asriel to suddenly appear as he looked around confused, "Azzy, Yubel... Let's get our brother's SOUL back. All together!"

Asriel nodded while Chara looked scared before running and hugging both Frisk and Asriel.

"I'll do my best."

They hugged each other as the Anomaly shrugged before smirking, **_"Ah well it doesn't matter. Against you my full potential is more then enough."_**

"Three on one, so you'll have 12000 life points?" Asriel asked.

 ** _"Yes, and it will be your turn when I took mine. Due to these conditions I'll go first."_ **the Anomaly stated as a small slab appeared in front of him.

"DUEL!" Frisk, Asriel, and the Anomaly called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Taking Over Me by Evanescence)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Chara/Yubel: 4000**

 **Asriel: 4000**

 **Anomaly: 12000**

 **Deck: 40/40**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Anomaly 1st Turn:

 **(Anomaly's Deck: 35/40)**

 ** _"For a scene that shows of the Battle of the Gods here is a subtle field."_ **the Anomaly said drawing before smirking **(Anomaly's Deck: 34/40)** , **_"I'll activate Field of the Gods!"_**

At that they appeared in a environment where raging storm clouds are around with ruins around them, started to rain, and winds blowing around them.

* * *

 _Field of the Gods_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _No player can declare a direct attack. If a player tries to inflict effect damage you can make that damage zero: Then during your Standby Phase inflict that damage to your opponent instead. All DIVINE Monsters on the field cannot be targeted with card effects. Once per turn: If you have an empty hand you can draw 1 card for each monster on the field. Effects cannot be activates when this effect is played. Once per turn: When a DIVINE Monster destroys a opponent's monster by battle you can draw 1 card. If your Deck has less then 15 cards you can shuffle 10 cards from your GY back to your deck. This effect cannot be negated. During your Standby Phase if you do not control a DIVINE Monster destroy this card._

* * *

"This spell." Kaiba frowned.

 ** _"But what's the point of having a God battle with no Gods?"_** the Anomaly smirked, **_"I banish Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts to give rise for the Sacred Esper! Ultima, the High Seprah!"_**

At that the Ultimate Esper appeared ready.

* * *

 _Ultima, The High Seprah_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _7 Spirit-Type Fusion Monsters_  
 _This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by banishing one Spirit-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck. This card gains ATK, and DEF through the amount of monsters on the field x 1500. This card cannot be destroyed by Spell, Trap, Card Effects. If this card is destroyed in your main phase, banish 1 Spirit-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck to Special Summon it from the GY. Once per turn: Special Summon 1 Spirit-Type Fusion Monster in your banishment pile, ignoring Summoning Conditions. While this card is face-up Spirit-Type Fusion Monsters you control cannot declare an attack, and their effects are negated. When this card is Special Summoned from your Extra Deck it cannot declare an attack on the turn it was summoned._

* * *

"Ultima already?" Asriel asked in shock.

 ** _"If you remember her then you'll remember for each monster in play she gains 1500 attack, and defense points."_ **the Anomaly smirked.

 _Ultima: **(ATK: 0 + 1500 = 1500/DEF: 0 + 1500 = 1500)**_

 ** _"And to keep up the tempo I'll summon Chaos Core."_ **the Anomaly smirked as the fiendish core appeared.

* * *

 _Chaos Core_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this Attack Position card is selected as an attack target, you can send 1 "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", and "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" from your hand or Deck to the Graveyard to place 3 Sacred Beast Counters on this card. If this card is attacked, you can remove 1 Sacred Beast Counter from this card during the Damage Step. If you do, this card cannot be destroyed by that battle, and you take no Battle Damage from that battle._

* * *

"Not that thing." Chazz frowned.

 ** _"Since another monster has entered the battle Ultima gains points."_** the Anomaly reminded.

 _Ultima: **(ATK: 1500 + 1500 = 3000/DEF: 1500 + 1500 = 3000)**_

 ** _"Then I set 2 cards. Your move."_** the Anomaly ended his turn, ** _"So who goes first?"_**

"Frisk?" Asriel asked.

Frisk nodded.

Frisk 1st Turn:

Frisk assumed her form as Holactie, and said, **_"I draw! First off I'll summon Royal Guard Trickster - Doggo!"_**

At that Doggo appeared spinning his daggers.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Trickster - Doggo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is summoned or flipped summoned add 1 "Royal Guard" monster from your deck to your hand. This card cannot be destroyed by the effect of "Wild Nature's Release". If this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent chose one card in their hand, and guess what type it is: Guess correctly your opponent discards it, otherwise the opponent reveals it._

* * *

 _Ultima: **(ATK: 3000 + 1500 = 4500/DEF: 3000 + 1500 = 4500)**_

"It's already as powerful as my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Kaiba frowned.

 ** _"Well now as Doggo is summoned, I can add a Royal Guard to my hand."_ **Frisk said adding Papyrus, **_"And now I'll activate the Spell, Egyptian Monolith!"_**

* * *

 _Egyptian Monolith_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: Discard 1 card, draw 1 card, and if you do reveal that card. You can pay 1000 LP to Normal Summon 1 monster in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. If you Tribute Summoned a DIVINE Monster: Target 1 card in your GY, add it to your hand._

* * *

 ** _"So now with it's effect, I can discard a card, and draw another card for us to verify it."_** Frisk said discarding Papyrus before drawing, and showing the card which was Slifer.

"An Egyptian God!" Asriel grinned.

 ** _"Then I'll use my Monolith's other effect to Normal Summon another monster by paying 1000 points."_ **Frisk said as she glowed. **(Frisk: 3000) _"Come Ra's Disciple!"_**

At that the Ra related priest appeared.

* * *

 _Ra's Disciple_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 600_

 _When this card is Summoned: You can Special Summon up to 2 "Ra's Disciple" from your hand and/or Deck. Cannot be Tributed, except for the Tribute Summon of "Slifer the Sky Dragon", "Obelisk the Tormentor", or "The Winged Dragon of Ra". You cannot Special Summon monsters, except by the effect of "Ra's Disciple"._

* * *

 ** _"And as it's summoned I can summon two more to join him."_ **Frisk added as two more Ra's Disciples appeared.

 _Ultima: **(ATK: 4500 + (3 * 1500) = 9000/DEF: 4500 + (3 * 1500) = 9000)**_

 ** _"And now I'll battle."_ **Frisk said, **_"My three Ra Disciple's will attack Chaos Core!"_**

The three charged in.

 ** _"Sorry but you know what he does."_ **the Anomaly said discarding the three Sacred Beasts. **(Anomaly's Deck: 31/40)**

All the Counters that Chaos Core gained were gone the moment they appeared.

"Good, now Doggo can destroy it." Jesse grinned.

 ** _"Like so!"_** Frisk called as Doggo charged slashing Chaos Core destroying it. **(The Anomaly: 10400)** _**"And with a monster gone Ultima loses some of her precious points!"**_

 _Ultima: **(ATK: 9000 - 1500 = 7500/DEF: 9000 - 1500 = 7500)**_

 _ **"Then I'll set two cards, and use Monolith's effect again!"** _Frisk called. **(Frisk: 2000)**

The three Disciples were sacrificed as Slifer appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Slifer the Sky Dragon_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When Normal Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Send it to the Graveyard. This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each card in your hand. If a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's field in face-up Attack Position: That monster(s) loses 2000 ATK, then if its ATK has been reduced to 0 as a result, destroy it._

* * *

 _Ultima: **(ATK: 7500 - (2 * 1500) = 4500/DEF: 7500 - (2 * 1500) = 4500)**_

"Frisk, your life points." Asriel panicked.

"Don't worry Azzy." Frisk smiled, "Slifer gains 1000 points for each card in my hand. And my hand in total is 3 cards."

 _Slifer: **(ATK: 0 + (1000 * 3) = 3000)**_

 ** _"Anything else?"_** the Anomaly questioned.

 ** _"That's my turn."_** Frisk ended.

* * *

 **Frisk: 2000**

 **Chara/Yubel: 4000**

 **Asriel: 4000**

 **Anomaly: 10400**

 **Deck: 31/40**

* * *

Anomaly 2nd Turn:

 ** _"Very well my move."_ **the Anomaly stated drawing, **(Anomaly's Deck: 30/40) _"And I'll activate Ultima's special ability to summon an Esper from banishment! Come forth Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts!"_**

At that Zodiark appeared screeching.

* * *

 _Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _"Chaos Necromancer" + 2 Zombie-Type Monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is also treated as a Zombie-Type. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. This card gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all DARK Monsters on the field, and can't be destroyed in battle._

* * *

"This is bad." Chazz frowned.

 _Ultima: **(ATK: 4500 + 1500 = 6000/DEF: 4500 + 1500 = 6000)**_

 ** _"While Ultima is out none of the other Espers can attack, or use there abilities. But I don't need to worry about it because I'll sacrifice Zodiark to summon Dark Summoning Beast!"_** the Anomaly cried as Zodiark vanished only for Dark Summoning Beast to appear.

* * *

 _Dark Summoning Beast_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can Tribute this card to select 1 "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", and "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" in your Graveyard and Special Summon them, ignoring the Summoning conditions. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"He's summoning the second one." Kitsuna whispered nervously.

 ** _"And now by sacrificing my Beast all three of the Sacred Beasts can emerge from the graveyard!"_ **the Anomaly smirked as the beast vanished only in it's place were the three Sacred Beasts.

* * *

 _Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 3 Spell Cards you control to the Graveyard. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. While you control this face-up Defense Position card, other monsters you control cannot be selected as attack targets. If this Defense Position card is destroyed, you take no damage for the rest of this turn._

* * *

 _Uria, Lord of Searing Flames_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by its own effect or by sending 3 Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard. This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each Trap Card in your Graveyard. Once per turn, you can select 1 face-down Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls, and destroy it. Spell and Trap Cards cannot be activated in response to this effect's activation. If this card is destroyed, during your next Main Phase, you can discard 1 Trap Card to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. During the turn you Special Summoned this card by its effect, you cannot activate its other effects, and if you control another monster, this card cannot declare an attack._

* * *

 _Raviel, Lord of Phantasms_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters. When your opponent Summons a monster(s), Special Summon 1 "Phantasm Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 1000/DEF 1000) for each of those monsters. "Phantasm Tokens" cannot declare an attack. You can Tribute 2 monsters to have this card gain ATK equal to the combined ATK of the Tributed monsters, until the End Phase._

* * *

 _Ultima: **(ATK: 6000 + (2 * 1500) = 9000/DEF: 6000 + (2 * 1500) = 9000)**_

"Don't forget Slifer's special ability." Jesse mentioned.

 ** _"He's right! Since you summoned monsters he drains 2000 of their points!"_ **Frisk called, **_"Thunder Shot!"_**

Slifer shot orbs to Hamon, and Raviel. **(ATK: 4000 - 2000 = 2000)**

 ** _"I would worry about Uria if he does have points. But since he doesn't Slifer does nothing."_ **the Anomaly smirked, " ** _And now Uria get rid of one of Frisk's face-downs! Trap Destruction!"_**

At that Uria shot flames at one of Frisk's face-downs as it was shown to be Negate Attack.

"That's bad, and Chara and Asriel are completely defenseless." Marek mentioned nervously.

 ** _"On the otherhand since I used my Summoning Beast's special ability I can't battle this turn. So I'll end this turn here."_ **the Anomaly smirked, **_"So which of you two is next?"_**

Chara swallowed nervously before drawing a card.

Chara 1st Turn:

"Um... I play two cards facedown and then... I play Messenger of Peace?" Chara asked hesitantly.

* * *

 _Messenger of Peace_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Monsters with 1500 or more ATK cannot declare an attack. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, pay 100 LP or destroy this card._

* * *

"With that in play neither Ultima, or the Sacred Beasts can attack!" Jaden grinned.

"Yes both don't forget... That card is a double edged sword which also stops Slifer, and Doggo from attacking as well." Bastion pointed out.

"Um... now I play Final Countdown." Chara said nervously before glancing at Frisk.

* * *

 _Final Countdown_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 2000 Life Points. After 20 turns have passed (counting the turn you activate this card as the 1st turn), you win the Duel._

* * *

 **(Chara/Yubel: 2000)**

 **(Final Countdown: 1/20)**

 ** _"A Stall Deck for Final Countdown huh?"_** the Anomaly asked seeing that, **_"But can you even last 20 turns for it to resolve?"_**

Chara shuddered. "I... end my turn."

* * *

 **Frisk: 2000**

 **Chara/Yubel: 2000**

 **Final Countdown: 1/20**

 **Asriel: 4000**

 **Anomaly: 10400**

 **Deck: 30/40**

* * *

Anomaly 3rd Turn:

 **(Anomaly's Deck: 29/40)**

 **(Final Countdown: 2/20)**

 ** _"I'll admit that's a strategy you got there."_** the Anomaly stated drawing before saying, **_"But like your struggle with me over the years it's futile. And to prove it Uria will destroy one of those face-downs!"_**

Uria charged flames at one of Chara's face-downs. The card was revealed to be Solemn Wishes.

 ** _"And next up I'll activate Dimension Fusion Destruction!"_** the Anomaly added showing the Sacred Beast Fusion Card.

* * *

 _Dimension Fusion Destruction_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove from play 1 "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", and "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" you control. Special Summon 1 "Chaos Phantasm Armityle" from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon)_

* * *

"Oh no." Troy panicked.

 ** _"As you recall this banishes the Sacred Beasts!"_** the Anomaly smirked as the three were covered in smoke, **_"And in their place is their Ultimate Form, Chaos Phantasm Armityle!"_**

The Sacred Beasts' Fusion Form appeared ready.

* * *

 _Chaos Phantasm Armityle_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Divine-Beast/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _"Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" + "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder" + "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms"_  
 _This card cannot be Special Summoned, except with "Dimension Fusion Destruction". This card cannot be destroyed by battle. This card can inflict 10,000 Battle Damage to a monster your opponent controls. During your Main Phase, you can switch control of this card to your opponent until the end of this turn. If you do, remove from play all other monsters your opponent controls during the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"That card can defeat Frisk." Jaden recalled nervously.

 _Ultima: **(ATK: 9000 - (2 * 1500) = 6000/DEF: 9000 - (2 * 1500) = 6000)**_

 ** _"And now Armityle unleash your inner fury, and wipe out Slifer!"_** the Anomaly called as Armityle fired an attack at Slifer, **_"And due to it's Special Ability it deals 10,000 points of damage to one of our monsters, and can't be destroyed in battle!"_**

 ** _"That would work had I not got this! Spirit Barrier!"_ **Frisk called.

* * *

 _Spirit Barrier_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _While you control a monster, you take no battle damage._

* * *

 ** _"This nullifies all damage I take involving battle as long as I control a monster!"_** Frisk cried.

 ** _"That doesn't protect Slifer!"_** the Anomaly reminded as Armityle destroyed Slifer.

 _Ultima: **(ATK: 6000 - 1500 = 4500/DEF: 6000 - 1500 = 4500)**_

Asriel let out a sigh of relief.

 ** _"Fine but that won't save you for long. Turn end."_** the Anomaly ended, **_"And now Asriel it's your time to shine."_**

Asriel 1st Turn:

 **(Final Countdown: 3/20)**

"I know, and I think I'll try something a little different." Asriel mentioned. "I set two cards and summon Predaplant Flytrap in attack mode."

* * *

 _Predaplant Flytrap_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; place 1 Predator Counter on it, and if it is Level 2 or higher, it becomes Level 1 as long as it has a Predator Counter. At the start of the Damage Step, when this card battles a monster with an equal or lower Level: You can destroy that monster, then increase this card's Level by the original Level of the destroyed monster._

* * *

 _Ultima: **(ATK: 6000 + 1500 = 7500/DEF: 6000 + 1500 = 7500)**_

"Now I use Flytrap's effect to put a Predator Counter on Armityle."

 ** _"That does target does it?"_** the Anomaly asked him.

"Yeah." Asriel nodded.

 ** _"Well sorry but Field of the Gods prevents you from targeting Gods with your petty effects."_** the Anomaly smirked.

Asriel's eyes widened. "What?"

The Plant failed to bite Armityle. Asriel's eyes widened nervously. "I... set two cards and that's it."

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: The Show Must Go On by Famous Last Words)**

 **Frisk: 2000**

 **Chara/Yubel: 2000**

 **Final Countdown: 3/20**

 **Asriel: 4000**

 **Anomaly: 10400**

 **Deck: 29/40**

* * *

Anomaly 4th Turn:

 **(Anomaly's Deck: 28/40)**

 **(Final Countdown: 4/20)**

 ** _"My turn."_** the Anomaly smirked drawing.

"We're not beat yet." Asriel told him.

 ** _"Very soon you will be."_ **the Anomaly smirked, **_"And it starts off with Armityle's Theft!"_**

* * *

 _Armityle's Theft_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If you control 1 "Chaos Phantom, Armityle" add one card to your hand from your opponent's hand, deck, or graveyard._

* * *

"So now as Armityle exists on my field, I can swipe one of the cards one of you three have in your Decks, hands or graveyards." the Anomaly smirked, "And I'll be taking that brat's Pot of Greed!"

Chara cried out as the card flew from his deck to the Anomaly. The Anomaly took it before activating it.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

The Anomaly took two more cards in his hands. **(Anomaly's Deck: 26/40)**

"Which one now?" Zane questioned.

 ** _"And now I activate Call the True Name!"_** the Anomaly called raising the card.

* * *

 _Call the True Name_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _This card can be used to Special Summon 1 "Chara, The Demon" from your Extra Deck, you must also send your field or hand, 1 "Genocidal Spirit - Chara", 1 "Chara Dreemurr, Hope of the Underground", and 1 "Malicious Spirit - Chara" to your GY. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) The turn this card is activated the card summoned by this effect cannot be destroyed or activate its effects._

* * *

"The one he used against you Chazz." Jaden mentioned while Chazz frowned.

 ** _"So now I'll fuse the three Charas in my hand for their true form! Chara the Demon!"_ **the Anomaly called as the three appeared before fusing as Chara the Demon appeared holding his calm expression.

* * *

 _Chara, The Demon_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Divine-Beast/Fusion_

 _ATK: 5500_

 _DEF: 5000_

 _"Malicious Spirit - Chara" + "Genocidal Spirit Chara" + "Chara Dreemurr, Hope of the Underground"_  
 _A Fusion Summon of this card can only be performed with the spell "Call the True Name". This card cannot be targeted or destroyed by monster, spell, or trap effects. Once per turn: Shuffle all monsters, or all Spell/Traps your opponent controls into their deck. This card gains 1000 ATK for every card that leaves the field due to this effect. If this card is destroyed by battle you can banish one Fusion Material from your graveyard: Special Summon this card._

* * *

Chara whimpered seeing the monster.

 ** _"Since I gained another monster Ultima gains attack points."_** the Anomaly smirked.

 _Ultima: **(ATK: 4500 + 1500 = 6000/DEF: 4500 + 1500 = 6000)**_

"Yeah that's true, but she can't attack." Asriel pointed out.

 ** _"Not for long."_** the Anomaly smirked, **_"And now Armityle rid us of this brat!"_**

Armityle attacked Flytrap.

Asriel frowned as his monster shattered.

 **(Asriel: 0000)**

 _Ultima: **(ATK: 6000 - 1500 = 4500/DEF: 6000 - 1500 = 4500)**_

"Asriel!" both Frisk, and Chara cried in horror.

"Sorry guys... my traps don't work with this field in play." Asriel told them.

Suddenly Asriel glowed. **(Asriel: 1000)**

"Huh?" Chara asked in confusion.

Frisk was grunting but grinned, **_"Sorry... But you aren't finished yet."_ (Frisk: 1000)**

"What did you do?" Asriel asked.

 ** _"I had discarded Egyptian Oracle. When one of my teammates has their Life Points reach zero I can discard this card to halve my Life Points, and give that Teammate that much."_** Frisk answered.

"But now we're both in danger." Asriel pointed out.

 _"But we'll now defend each other."_ Frisk smiled before looking serious, **_"And we will rescue Chara!"_**

The Anomaly smirked, **_"Just as soon as I do this. I activate another effect of my Field! If I have no cards in my hand I can draw a card for each monster in play!"_**

"He can what?" Atticus asked in disbelief.

 ** _"Their are 4 monsters in play. Ultima, Armityle, Chara, and Doggo."_** the Anomaly smirked drawing 4 cards. **(Anomaly's Deck: 22/40)**

 ** _"I don't like this."_** Yubel mentioned nervously.

 ** _"And now I'll end with 1 face-down."_** the Anomaly smirked ending his turn.

Frisk 2nd Turn:

 **(Final Countdown: 5/20)**

"My turn! Draw!" Frisk called drawing, "And I activate Monster Reborn!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

 ** _"So now I revive Ra's Disciple!"_** Frisk called as the Ra related Priest appeared, **_"And with his arrival comes 2 more!"_**

The other two appeared.

 _Ultima: **(ATK: 4500 + (1500 * 3) = 9000/DEF: 4500 + (1500 * 3) = 9000)**_

"Yeah Obelisk." Frisk smiled before raising the card, "Come Obelisk!"

At that the three Ra Disciples vanished again showing Obelisk roaring.

* * *

 _Obelisk the Tormentor_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine-Beast_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When Normal Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. Cannot be targeted by Spells, Traps, or card effects. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Send it to the Graveyard. You can Tribute 2 monsters; destroy all monsters your opponent controls. This card cannot declare an attack the turn this effect is activated._

* * *

 _Ultima: **(ATK: 4500 - (1500 * 2) = 6000/DEF: 4500 - (1500 * 2) = 6000)**_

Kaiba smirked seeing the god.

 ** _"And now I activate Monolith's effect! As I tribute summoned a God, I can add a card from my graveyard to my hand!"_ **Frisk called as her graveyard ejected Monster Reborn adding it to her hand.

 _"Imagine if Marik had a card like that partner."_ Atem remarked to Yugi wincing.

"It would have made things a lot harder." Yugi admitted.

 ** _"And now I activate Monolith's other effect! I discard a card, and draw where we can verify it!"_ **Frisk said discarding a card, and drew before showing it was Mystik Wok.

"That's a great draw." Aster smiled.

 ** _"And now I activate Mystik Wok!"_** Frisk called as Doggo vanished.

* * *

 _Mystik Wok_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 monster. Select either its ATK or DEF and gain that many Life Points._

* * *

 **(Frisk: 2600)**

Asriel smiled at that.

"And now I end my turn." Frisk ended.

* * *

 **Frisk: 2600**

 **Chara/Yubel: 2000**

 **Final Countdown: 5/20**

 **Asriel: 1000**

 **Anomaly: 10400**

 **Deck: 22/40**

* * *

Anomaly 5th Turn:

 **(Anomaly's Deck: 21/40)**

 **(Final Countdown: 6/20)**

 ** _"My turn! Draw!"_ **the Anomaly called drawing as he smirked, **_"Alright no more waiting."_**

"What do you mean?" Asriel asked.

 ** _"I activate Demon Chara's Special Ability! I return all Spells or Traps, or Monsters of 1 opponent back to the Deck, and it gets 1000 points stronger for each card I sent back!"_** the Anomaly called as Chara the Demon readied it's knife, **_"I return all of the Spells, and Traps of Chara!"_**

Chara's eyes widened in horror as his cards vanished causing him to start trembling in fear.

 ** _"Two cards were shuffled so Demon Chara gets 2000 points."_** the Anomaly smirked.

 _Chara, The Demon: **(ATK: 5500 + (1000 * 2) = 7500)**_

"He's defenseless!" Syrus panicked.

 ** _"But due to Field of the Gods' effect neither player can attack directly."_** the Anomaly revealed to them.

"If that's true Chara and Asriel are safe but Frisk isn't." Zane frowned.

"But Spirit Barrier is defending her at least." Jaden pointed out.

 ** _"And now Ultima destroy Obelisk the Tormentor!"_** the Anomaly called as Ultima attacked Obelisk destroying him as Frisk grunted thankfully not taking damage.

 _"This thing is powerful."_ Atem frowned. _"And it still has that."_

 ** _"And now to futher dice trouble I activate my three traps!"_** the Anomaly smirked.

* * *

 _Imperial Custom_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Continuous Trap Cards you control cannot be destroyed, except this card. You can control only 1 face-up "Imperial Custom"._

* * *

 _Blind Destruction_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Roll a six-sided die. If the result is 1-5, destroy all monsters on the field with the same Level as the number rolled. If it is 6, destroy all Level 6 and higher monsters on the field._

* * *

 _Metal Reflect Slime_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _Special Summon this card in Defense Position as an Effect Monster(Aqua-Type/WATER/Level 10/ATK 0/DEF 3000). (This card is also still a Trap Card.) This card cannot attack.__

* * *

 ** _"Metal Reflect Slime becomes a 3000 defense monster, Imperial Custom prevents my Continuous Traps from destruction, and Blind Destruction destroys any monster you control as long as it rolls to a number where the Monster's level is at."_** the Anomaly smirked.

"Great." Asriel frowned.

 ** _"Finally I card face-down."_** the Anomaly ended, **_"Your turn brat."_**

Chara 2nd Turn:

 **(Final Countdown: 7/20)**

Chara drew his card. "I set one card and end my turn."

* * *

 **Frisk: 2600**

 **Chara/Yubel: 2000**

 **Final Countdown: 7/20**

 **Asriel: 1000**

 **Anomaly: 10400**

 **Deck: 21/40**

* * *

Anomaly 5th Turn:

 **(Anomaly's Deck: 20/40)**

 **(Final Countdown: 8/20)**

 ** _"Think you can stall long enough for your Final Countdown card to resolve?"_** the Anomaly smirked drawing.

"I play Thunder of Ruler!" Chara said quickly.

* * *

 _Thunder of Ruler_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During your opponent's Standby Phase: You can activate this card; there is no Battle Phase this turn._

* * *

"You don't get to attack now."

 ** _"Well consider yourself lucky. Pass."_** the Anomaly 2nd Turn:

 **(Final Countdown: 9/20)**

"I set a monster in defense mode and set one card." Asriel said. "That's all."

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: Rebirthing by Skillet)**

 **Frisk: 2600**

 **Chara/Yubel: 2000**

 **Final Countdown: 9/20**

 **Asriel: 1000**

 **Anomaly: 10400**

 **Deck: 20/40**

* * *

Anomaly 6th Turn:

 **(Anomaly's Deck: 19/40)**

 **(Final Countdown: 10/20)**

 ** _"We're now halfway through Final Countdown... But it won't get a chance to finish it's Countdown."_** the Anomaly smirked.

"What do you mean?" Chara asked nervously.

 ** _"First off I'll use Demon Chara's effect to shuffle Frisk's Spells, and Traps!"_** the Anomaly called as Spirit Barrier, and Egyptian Monolith vanished as Frisk grunted.

 _Chara, The Demon: **(ATK: 7500 + (1000 * 2) = 9500)**_

"He's so strong." Asriel mentioned nervously.

 ** _"And then I'll activate Dormain's Legacy!"_ **the Anomaly called.

* * *

 _Dormain's Legacy_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 2 cards: Send 1 "Colossi Embodiment, Dormain" from your Hand to the GY, and if you do inflict 1000 damage to all players._

* * *

 ** _"So now by discarding 2 cards we all take 1000 points of damage!"_** the Amonaly smirked discarding 3 cards.

 ** _"Egyptian Oracle's effect! I banish this card to negate the damage to Asriel!"_** Frisk called as Oracle defended Asriel.

A barrier appeared around Asriel while Frisk, Chara, and the Anomaly were hit.

 **(Frisk: 1600)**

 **(Chara/Yubel: 1000)**

 **(The Anomaly: 9400)**

 _ **"Turn end."**_ the Anomaly smirked.

Frisk 3rd Turn:

 **(Final Countdown: 11/20)**

Frisk called, **_"Draw!"_**

She looked before grinning.

 **(Final Countdown: 11/20)**

"Frisk?" Yugi asked seeing that.

 ** _"Now it's time to get rid of them! I sacrifice Chara, The Demon, Armityle, and Ultima!"_ **Frisk cried.

 ** _"What?"_** the Anomaly asked shocked knowing what she's planning as his three Gods were tributed as what appeared on his field was a golden orb.

* * *

 _Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Divine Beast_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. Requires 3 Tributes from either side of the field to Normal Summon to that side of the field (cannot be Normal Set), then shift control to this card's owner during the End Phase of the next turn. Cannot attack. Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks or by card effects. You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "The Winged Dragon of Ra" from your hand or Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions, and if you do, its ATK and DEF become 4000._

* * *

"Huh, how did you do that?" Chara asked her.

 ** _"Ra's Sphere Mode allows me to tribute summon it to whatever field."_ **Frisk grinned to Chara.

Chara's eyes widened. "Wow."

 ** _"Tch so annoying! And since it didn't count as destruction Ultima, and Chara, The Demon can't be revived."_** the Anomaly clicked his tongue frustrated.

"That's true, which means you've lost." Asriel smiled.

 ** _"However to damage my Life Points you need to destroy Metal Reflect Slime, and I won't let Final Countdown's effect resolve!"_** the Anomaly yelled.

"You can't stop the effect, it's already hovering over the field." Chazz pointed out.

Frisk ended her turn.

* * *

 **Frisk: 1600**

 **Chara/Yubel: 1000**

 **Final Countdown: 11/20**

 **Asriel: 1000**

 **Anomaly: 9400**

 **Deck: 19/40**

* * *

Anomaly 7th Turn:

 **(Anomaly's Deck: 18/40)**

 **(Final Countdown: 12/20)**

 ** _"Which is why they will be defeated by the time it hits 20!"_** the Anomaly called drawing.

 ** _"Well good luck doing that because since a God no longer exists on your field it cannot protect Field of the Gods from being destroyed!"_** Frisk reminded as the Anomaly's Field Spell vanished leaving only his Continuous Traps as Ra's Sphere Mode floated back to Frisk.

"She's right." Asriel agreed.

Then the Anomaly started to laugh evilly.

"What's so funny?" Kaiba questioned as Chara took a fearful step back.

 ** _"You have made a colossal mistake! You think I didn't expect you to try that trick!?"_ **the Anomaly smirked, **_"Activating trap card! The Anomaly!"_**

* * *

 _The Anomaly_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Only activate this card if you have 1 "Chaos Phantasm, Armityle", 1 "Colossi Embodiment, Dormain", 1 "Ultima, the High Seprah", and 1 "Chara, the Demon" in your graveyard: Special Summon this card as a Effect Monster Card in attack position. (Level 12/DARK/Divine-Beast/ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000) (This card is still treated as a Trap Card.) During either player's turn while this card is a Monster Card: Have it gain the effects of 1 existing Spell, Trap, or Monster as possible. You can activate this effect up to twice. This effect cannot be negated. When this card would be destroyed banish 1 "Chaos Phantasm, Armityle", 1 "Colossi Embodiment, Dormain", 1 "Ultima, the High Seprah" or 1 "Chara, the Demon" in your graveyard instead. If 1 "Chaos Phantasm, Armityle", 1 "Colossi Embodiment, Dormain", 1 "Ultima, the High Seprah" and 1 "Chara, t_ _he Demon" are removed from play by this effect this card can only be destroyed if your opponent Special Summons 5 Monsters in a row._

* * *

 ** _"What?"_** Frisk asked in shock.

 ** _"Now behold my true form, and true power!"_ **the Anomaly called as a heavy windstorm started to blow over.

"What's going on?" Asriel asked nervously.

 ** _"Behold!"_** the Anomaly declared as it stopped to where they see in the sky was a giant swirling red Black Hole.

"What is that?" Alexis asked in shock.

 ** _"The continuous trap card, the Anomaly can only be activated if Dormain, Armityle, Ultima, and Chara the Demon are present in the Graveyard."_** the Anomaly smirked explaining what it was, **_"It summons itself as a 4000 attack, and defense point monster on the field. After that the true final battle can now begin!"_**

"4000... and it can attack directly since the field spell is gone." Atticus frowned.

 ** _"First off so you get no funny ideas, I activate Heavy Storm!"_ **the Anomaly called.

* * *

 _Heavy Storm_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field._

* * *

 ** _"It destroys all the Spells, and Traps on the field."_ **the Anomaly said to them, **_"Due to Imperial Custom's effect Continuous Trap Cards on the field cannot be destroyed!"_**

"This is bad." Syrus panicked.

 ** _"And now I activate the Anomaly's Special ability! Twice per turn it takes the effect of an existing Spell, Trap, or Monster card! And I'll have it gain Darkness Destroyer!"_** the Anomaly called as Darkness Destroyer emerged from the Black Hole landing on the field, **_"So now it can attack twice, and deal damage even if your monster's in defense!"_**

"No, not now." Jesse frowned.

 ** _"And now to get rid of these bothersome idiots."_ **the Anomaly smirked looking over Asriel, and Chara.

Asriel glared at the Anomaly while Chara looked completely terrified.

Seeing the look the Anomaly called, **_"First strike to Chara!"_**

The fiend charged in at Chara.

 ** _"I activate Necro Gardna's effect! It negates your attack!"_ **Frisk called.

"She saved him." Jaden smiled.

 ** _"Yeah not so much."_ **the Anomaly smirked as the attack failed, ** _"He still has the second attack to worry about!"_**

"Then bring it on." Asriel challenged.

 ** _"Except it's not on you. Attack Chara again!"_** the Anomaly called as Darkness Destroyer charged at Chara with it's claws shining ready to tear Chara apart.

 ** _"Chara!"_** Yubel cried in horror.

Chara watched in horror as the attack charged on him.

Just then Frisk flew in front of him calling, **_"I won't let you harm him! I activate the Trap from my Deck, Offer of Egypt! It negates the attack as long as I have a God in play, and it allows Chara to take a Trap from his Graveyard, and place it on his field face-down!"_**

"Wait Frisk, he can still copy another card!" Asriel reminded her.

 ** _"He can't risk using a Card that negates a Trap effect."_** Frisk told him.

Chara took the trap before hugging Frisk while shaking in fear. Frisk hugged him back, **_"I won't let him do anything to you."_**

Chara nodded.

"Anything else?" Asriel asked glaring at the Anomaly.

 ** _"Getting rid of that trap. I use my effect for Cosmic Cyclone."_** the Anomaly smirked as the Black Hole shot a Cylcone to Chara's set card. **(The Anomaly: 8400)**

The card vanished as Chara frowned.

 ** _"Your turn now. You won't be so lucky next turn."_** the Anomaly smirked.

Chara 3rd Turn:

 **(Final Countdown: 13/20)**

Chara drew his card and smiled.

"I drew Messenger of Peace again."

 ** _"Too bad it's gone."_** the Anomaly smirked suddenly raising his hand to the Black Hole. **(The Anomaly: 7400)** **_"Cosmic Cyclone again!"_**

Chara's eyes widened. "I... set this and end my turn."

* * *

 **Frisk: 1600**

 **Chara/Yubel: 1000**

 **Final Countdown: 14/20**

 **Asriel: 1000**

 **Anomaly: 7400**

 **Deck: 18/40**

* * *

Anomaly 8th Turn:

 **(Anomaly's Deck: 17/40)**

 **(Final Countdown: 14/20)**

 ** _"Now to get rid of you."_** the Anomaly smirked drawing before raising his arm to the Black Hole, **_"Cosmic Cyclone!"_ (The Anomaly: 6400)**

"I play a trap!" Chara said quickly. "Threatening Roar!"

* * *

 _Threatening Roar_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Your opponent cannot declare an attack this turn._

* * *

Frisk and Asriel noticed that Chara looked like he was getting exhausted as the duel went on. Frisk hugged him from behind.

 ** _"Your luck is annoyingly persistent..."_ **the Anomaly growled.

"You can't attack, so your turn is over right?" Asriel asked.

He only scoffed ending his turn.

Asriel 3rd Turn:

 **(Final Countdown: 15/20)**

Asriel drew a card and paused. "I play three cards facedown and that's it."

* * *

 **(Final Dueling Theme: New Beginnings by Persona 5)**

 **Frisk: 1600**

 **Chara/Yubel: 1000**

 **Final Countdown: 15/20**

 **Asriel: 1000**

 **Anomaly: 7400**

 **Deck: 17/40**

* * *

Anomaly 9th Turn:

 **(Anomaly's Deck: 16/40)**

 **(Final Countdown: 16/20)**

 ** _"Time to finish this farce!"_** the Anomaly cried drawing.

"They're so close." Aster frowned.

 ** _"Darkness Destroyer, and Harpie's Feather Duster!"_** the Anomaly called as the two effects started.

 ** _"Now destroy them!"_** the Anomaly called as the fiend charged at Asriel, and Chara.

 ** _"Azzy, Chara!"_ **Frisk cried, **_"Offer's effect in graveyard! Gains the effects of a Trap in graveyard! Negate Attack!"_**

Destroyer's claws stopped inches from Chara before retreating. Suddenly Chara grabbed his chest again before collapsing.

 ** _"Chara!?"_** Frisk asked looking over him.

He wasn't moving but his SOUL appeared near the Anomaly before being sucked into the red black hole.

 ** _"What the...?"_ **the Anomaly trailed off but no-one can hear him.

Everyone else was staring in horror. The Anomaly sneered, **_"Don't know about that but that means he's out now."_**

"But... if Chara's out they can't win anymore." Troy mentioned nervously.

"Now with Final Countdown gone what can you do now?" the Anomaly smirked.

Frisk 4th Turn:

Frisk having tears raise ready drawing, **_"I activate Pot of Greed!"_**

She drew twice seeing two cards. One is Holactie, and 1 is Revival God Sacrifice.

 ** _"I activate Revival God Sacrifice!"_** Frisk cried.

* * *

 _Revival God Sacrifice_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 LP: Special Summon 2 Divine-Beast monsters from your GY. This card's activation, and effect cannot be negated._

* * *

 ** _"I summon two Gods from the Graveyard!"_ **Frisk called as Slifer, and Obelisk reappeared, **_"And with them by tributing Sphere Mode the original Ra comes forth!"_**

At that the Sphere morphed into Ra roaring. **(ATK: 4000/DEF: 4000)**

"That... is she about to do what I think she is?" Yugi asked in shock.

 **(Frisk: 0600)**

Frisk glared at the Anomaly with anger, and tears, **_"I am not proud to destroy you but I will do it to protect everyone! I sacrifice Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra!"_**

The three Egyptian Gods were tributed.

 ** _"Wait is this...?"_** the Anomaly trailed off.

 ** _"Come forth! Holactie, the Creator of Light!"_** Frisk called as herself in card form appeared glowing with a golden light.

* * *

 _Holactie, the Creator of Light_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Creator God_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 3 monsters whose original names are "Slifer the Sky Dragon", "Obelisk the Tormentor", and "The Winged Dragon of Ra". This card's Special Summon cannot be negated. The player that Special Summons this card wins the Duel._

* * *

The Anomaly stared at Holactie nervously. **_"There has to be some card I can use to stop that thing!"_**

 ** _"No there isn't."_** Frisk stated coldly, **_"Holactie's ability activates! Since I had summoned her I win!"_**

At that Holactie charged a Light Attack firing it at the Anomaly's card form.

"Frisk wait!" Asriel cried as he noticed Chara's body was cracking along with the Anomaly's card form while Frisk felt a chili run down her spine as she noticed in the distance a pink-haired woman seemingly staring at her hatefully before vanishing.

Frisk blinked seeing that caught off guard. The Anomaly suddenly cried out before exploding and creating a massive shockwave of magic.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0600**

 **Chara/Yubel: 1000**

 **Asriel: 1000**

 **Anomaly: 7400**

 **Deck: 16/40**

 ** **Frisk, Chara/Yubel, and Asriel wins the duel by effect of Holactie!****

* * *

They cried out falling off the platform. Suddenly someone caught them. The four looked to see. It was Chazz but he looked incredibly upset. Frisk rubbed her hand, **_"What just happened... I blanked out..."_**

"... That thing took one last victim." Chazz whispered.

Frisk turned back to normal before asking, "It was... Chara?"

Asriel was in tears and Yubel was trembling. Chara... He's gone. Frisk knelled, and started to cry her eyes out. Nobody said anything but Asriel and Yubel both knelt and hugged Frisk.

"Asriel... Yubel... I'm so sorry I couldn't..." Frisk chocked out.

"Don't." Asriel said as tears ran down his face. "Frisk... you did it."

 ** _"He's right, at the end... you saved our brother Frisk, you brought back the Chara I remember... thank you."_ **Yubel added.

Frisk continued to sob full force.

"Wait, what about the people the Anomaly took?" Sara asked.

That was before a golden light sweep the land all of those dead were brought back as the Fallen Children that were kidnapped, and taken appeared back in front of the group.

Rebecca ran up during that and pulled Frisk into a hug.

"Mommy... I couldn't keep my brother safe." Frisk cried in Rebecca's arms.

She just held her close.

"Is... Is it over?" Joey asked them.

"The battle, yeah." Zane answered before looking at Frisk, Asriel, and Yubel who were all in tears. "The pain and the damage, it never will be."

"We won this battle... But at great costs..." Yugi mentioned.

"Is there anything we can do for them?" Tea asked.

"Give them a lot of comfort Mrs. Muto." Jaden told looked also ready to bawl. Kitsuna and Jesse both knelt down and held him. Troy started to cry loudly in their embrace, "Mommy... Daddy..."

"I know." Jesse whispered tearing up himself.

"It'll be ok, it might take some time but I promise things will get better." Kitsuna said as she started crying. "Don't worry, my amazing little boy."

Kaiba looked around, and mentioned, "We will remember this big battle in honor of that kid."

"Yes Kaiba. If it wasn't for him Frisk would have never won against that fiend." Yugi agreed.

"That's the right thing to do Yugi." Rebecca agreed.

Yugi nodded, "You have one amazing daughter that's for sure.'

Rebecca smiled before Kaiba suddenly took out a phone.

"Roland, get in touch with as many people as possible. We're honoring a hero who gave his life." Kaiba said simply before hanging up.

Marek walked to his father, and said "Dad... Sorry we didn't get here sooner."

"... Are you hurt?" Kaiba asked him.

"I'm alright. But you should thank Troy for several things. He created a new monster that might be the strongest card ever made in your contest that was able to carry all of us to here." Marek answered.

Kaiba nodded before looking over and seeing Kitsuna and Jesse hugging him only to frown and walk over to them.

"What's your name?"

"Jesse Anderson, Mr. Kaiba." Jesse answered.

Kaiba nodded before taking out a small book and writing something down. "Taking care of someone is a large responsibility. So use this to give him a good home."

With that Kaiba handed a check to Jesse before walking off. Jesse looked surprised at this before looking at the check.

$2,000,000.

Jesse widen his eyes before looking to Troy, and Kitsuna before saying "I'll be sure to get this to good use."

"Good." Kaiba said calmly. "He deserves it."

Jesse nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Victory... at a steep price.**

 **bopdog111: Chara's gone...**

 **Ulrich362: I don't even... what will happen now?**

 **bopdog111: A funeral, and the rest of the year.**

 **Ulrich362: I guess so... see you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	37. Start of Graduation!

**Well now the rest of fic is now coming. Here's the aftermath of the duel!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Undertale but I own the OCs!**

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

The group was still in Domino City for Chara's funeral that was still being planned.

"Frisk... Do you need anything?" Chazz asked her gently.

Frisk shook her head.

Chazz nodded before sitting next to her. "I know you still feel horrible, but we're all here for you. You, Yubel, and Asriel. We're your friends Frisk, and I love you. I'll be here and nothing is going to change that."

Frisk nodded hugging him tight.

He gently hugged her back.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Lu... Lucy?" Hakuoh asked hesitantly.

Lucy looked over to him, "Yeah Hakuoh?"

"It's just... I mean... Well the thing is..." Hakuoh started nervously.

Lucy waited.

 _'Oh forget it.'_ Hakuoh thought before just kissing her.

Lucy looked startled, and shock but made no attempt to push him off, and just took it. Hakuoh backed away a few seconds later with a blush before turning. "Sorry."

With that he turned and walked out of the room. Lucy just stood there before placing a hand on her mouth blushing heavily. As he walked away Hakuoh went back to his temporary room and fell onto the bed. "Why am I such an idiot?"

Just then he heard a knock.

"One second." he called before walking to the door and opening it.

It was Lucy who was still blushing. Hakuoh's eyes widened and he almost went to slam the door but caught himself before blushing heavily. "Oh... um, I'm sorry. Look I know that was out of the blue and really obnoxious. I didn't want to upset you and if I did I'm sorry."

After he said that he almost found himself before kissed by Lucy. Hakuoh's eyes widened in shock before he gently returned her kiss. Lucy pulled back blushing. "S-Sorry..."

"No it's ok." Hakuoh reassured her with his own blush. "I've never been good with expressing my feelings, I guess this is another one of those times."

Lucy leaned on him. Hakuoh blushed even more before kissing her again and gently shutting the door.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Troy was whimpering having another nightmare.

"C-Chara..." He whimpered.

Princess walked up and laid down next to him. Feeling Princess being next to him he softened a bit but whimpered a little. The fox curled up to try and comfort him as best she could. Troy sighed a little now feeling relaxed.

* * *

 _In the next room..._

"Jesse I'm scared." Kitsuna admitted. "Troy... can we really raise him?"

"Well we're doing a good job so far Kitsuna." Jesse answered.

"But... what he's been through, and you heard how badly I scared him." Kitsuna said looking down sadly. "I don't think I can... maybe Frisk and Chazz or Marek and Sara would be better."

Jesse walked over, and hugged her. "It will be alright Kitsuna. I promised you that."

"I hope so... can we check on him?" she asked.

Jesse nodded. Kitsuna smiled. "Thank you... for being you."

Jesse smiled back as he gently opened the door for Troy's room. They see Troy holding Princess but something looked wrong with the fox. Kitsuna walked over to see what's wrong with Princess. The fox looked sick but was staying with Troy to help his nightmares. Kistuna gasped softly, "Princess... You look terrible...Are you alright?"

Princess looked up at her before whimpering.

"Jesse get some help here." Kitsuna told Jesse quietly.

Jesse nodded walking over. "What's wrong?"

"Princess looks sick." Kitsuna answered worried.

Jesse looked. "Well, I'm no vet but do you think some water might help?"

"Can you please get it?" Kitsuna asked him.

Jesse nodded walking out of the room. Kitsuna went to Princess, and said "Don't worry Princess. We'll help you."

The fox whimpered before looking at Troy. Troy looked peacefully asleep. Suddenly Princess yipped in pain.

"Princess!" Kitsuna yelped a bit too loud which made Troy stirred.

"M-Mommy...? What's..." He noticed Princess is in pain. "Princess? Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"I don't know, she's never done this before." Kitsuna said nervously.

Troy softly rubbed Princess' back in a attempt to help her. Suddenly Troy's eyes widened. "Mommy, I don't think she's sick."

"What?" Kitsuna asked curious.

"Before..." Troy started before looking down. "Before what happened, we had a dog but my step-mommy was allergic. Just before we had to give her away she was going to have puppies."

Kitsuna widen her eyes before asking, "Are you saying...?"

Troy nodded. "I think so."

Kitsuna looked shocked before turning to look at Princess. The fox looked to be in pain and confused.

"Princess... Your having a litter." Kitsuna said to her.

The fox looked at Kitsuna before trying to walk outside.

"Princess... We need to put you, and your litter something comfortable." Kitsuna told her.

"Here's the water." Jesse said walking in. "Oh, did we wake you Troy? Sorry about that."

"Jesse, Princess is having a litter." Kitsuna told him.

"Oh, so we know what it is? Then we can head to the vet and pi..." Jesse started before freezing. "Huh, wait but how? When?"

"I don't know. Troy figured it out." Kitsuna answered.

"Mommy?" Troy asked nervously.

"Princess will be alright. We need to put her to something where she'll be comfortable." Kitsuna assured.

Troy shook his head. "Can I help her?"

Kitsuna looked surprised before turning to Jesse. Jesse smiled. "Well, we're a family and Princess is part of it too so I would say yeah."

Troy smiled at that before running out of the room. Kitsuna smiled, "Come on we better help out."

As she said that Troy ran back in with one of the soft towels and put it down before running out of the room again with an excited smile on his face.

"I think he already knows how to handle it." Jesse told her.

Troy ran back in with some big pillows.

"Um... oh yeah." Troy giggled before running out of the room again.

"Guess things are just what they are... In a way." Jesse laughed hugging Kitsuna.

"I guess so." Kitsuna smiled as Troy came back in with another towel only this one looked less soft.

"Daddy, we need scissors." Troy said.

"I'll get them." Jesse said walking off.

"Troy how do you know what to do?" Kitsuna asked him.

"Dad..." Troy started before pausing. "Mommy, what do I call my old daddy?"

"Papa." Kitsuna answered.

Troy nodded. "Papa taught me, I was his little helper for the puppies so I had to know what to do. Give the mommy a soft place to lie down, get a towel to clean the yucky off the puppies, and make sure to take care of them while they're small."

Kitsuna smiled "He sounds like a skilled vegetarian. And you were ready but you weren't able to do your real father's teaching due to your step-mother?"

Troy nodded. "Papa took me with him to help too, but I didn't like giving doggies shots. They hurt."

Kitsuna nodded before Jesse came pack carrying a pair of scissors. Troy smiled. "Now Papa said to just wait."

They both nodded understanding.

Troy looked happy seeing Princess lie down on the towels.

"Princess I hope your feeling alright." Kitsuna smiled knelling to her friend.

The fox yipped quietly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"This happened a lot haven't it?" Marek asked Sara.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sara admitted.

"You know I wonder how I end up with someone like you." Marek told her.

"You won a contest, and I tried to... well lets just say Frisk's first year was interesting." Sara admitted. "I teamed up with an amazon."

"An Amazon?" Marek asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Sara admitted. "Long story short we both ended up in the same place at the same time."

Marek nodded at that. Sara smiled. Marek walked over, and sat next to her, "I wonder how my dad would react if he finds out about you."

"I don't know." Sara admitted.

Marek wrapped his arm around her. Sara hugged him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Been over a single year huh?" Marcel asked.

Blair nodded. "Yeah, it has."

"I can't believe it had been that long already." Marcel mentioned. "Ever since last year at the Alternate Dimension."

Blair frowned. "Don't remind me of that."

Marcel frowned too. Blair just hugged him. "We're done fighting for our lives right?"

"Hopefully." Marcel answered.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

They all woke up. Suddenly somebody started knocking on Chazz and Frisk's door. Frisk opened the door. It was Troy with a small towel.

"Good morning." Troy smiled.

Frisk smiled, "Hi Troy. What do you have there?"

"Princess is a mommy, and mommy, daddy, and I wanted to give you the baby girl." Troy answered.

Frisk looked amazed before knelling in front of him to see the bundle. It was a sleeping baby fox.

"How is Princess doing?" Frisk asked him.

"Good, mommy is with her." Troy answered.

Frisk nodded looking at the baby fox.

"A pet, we're only missing one piece of a happy family." Chazz smiled.

Frisk blushed knowing what that is before ruffling Troy's head with a smile, "Thanks Troy this is so sweet."

Troy smiled before leaving. Frisk got on her feet looking at the baby fox. The fox sneezed before opening her eyes and looking up at Frisk. Frisk got on her feet looking at the baby fox.

"Aw... Your so cute." Frisk smiled.

The fox tried to lick Frisk's hand. Frisk brought her hand closer for her to lick. The fox licked her hand gently.

"Come on, we need to talk about Chara." Chazz reminded her.

She nodded. With that they walked out to meet the others. They arrived back at the group.

"Frisk... what should we do?" Asriel asked fighting back tears.

Frisk shrugged.

"I wish it had been me instead." Asriel admitted.

Frisk looked down.

"Miss Kumar, Mr. Dreemurr, Do you have a minute and have either of you seen a miss Yubel?" inquired a man in a suit.

"Oh she's a Duel Spirit." Frisk said sadly.

The man looked surprised before nodding. "Well the family should be involved in the decisions, you three were named as family to the deceased."

They both nodded.

"Please come with me." the man said.

They nodded walking to follow him.

He led them to a large room where Asgore and Toriel were waiting.

"Mom... Dad..." Asriel trailed off.

"Asriel." Asgore said with a small smile as Toriel hugged him.

Asriel hugged her back. Frisk softly smiled at this.

"I'm not familiar with how you attend to funerals, is there any special procedures you would like to see followed?" the man asked.

"No sir." Toriel answered.

"I see." the man noted.

They nodded to him.

"Can you give us some time alone?" Frisk asked the man.

"Of course." The man said before walking out of the room.

Frisk walked, and patted Toriel's back. "I wished there was some way we could save Chara."

"Losing him once was hard enough." Toriel admitted sadly.

She hugged her. Toriel hugged her back.

"Frisk, what do you think we should do?" Asgore inquired.

"Do what we do best I think..." Frisk answered.

* * *

 _Three days later..._

"Are you ready Frisk?" Rebecca asked as they were getting ready for the funeral.

Frisk nodded with tears in her eyes. Rebecca hugged her back. Frisk hugged her back, "Mommy..."

"I know sweetie." Rebecca said before holding her hand. "The others are waiting."

Frisk nodded as they walked. They met up with the others in a large room. They took their spots. Nobody said anything but Chazz gently took Frisk's hand. Frisk smiled at this.

"Would anyone like to say a few words?" asked a man in a suit.

Frisk raised her hand. The man nodded. Frisk walked to the podium, and said "When I first met Chara I thought he is like all the other people in Mt Ebott. Kind, Respectful, Sweet... Cool." She gestured to Papyrus on that part. "But during that time... He was taken over by the Anomaly who is anything but that being the first child to fall there. If there was something... I... Could..."

She started to sob quietly before walking back to where she was. Asriel walked up after Frisk.

"Chara was my brother, I remember all the amazing times we spent together getting into mischief and having fun. The day he was adopted into our family was the happiest of my entire life." Asriel started while tearing up. "I once told Frisk that Chara wasn't the greatest person, I still feel that way, but after learning what happened... I just wish I'd been able to help him, in the end though despite his flaws Chara was a good person. He was my brother, and I love him."

With that Asriel wiped his eyes and rejoined his parents. Frisk smiled at him with tears in her eyes. Suddenly Jaden walked up before his eyes started glowing, one gold and one green.

 _'Yubel...'_ They both thought.

"I'll be brief, I didn't know Chara that long. A good friend of mine did though, and she just wanted to say one thing. The shy, scared, little boy she loves grew into an amazing young man. Yubel couldn't be prouder of her brother, and one day they'll meet again." Jaden said simply before walking down

They smiled as he walked down. "Would anyone else like to speak?" asked the man.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

"Four years ago, did any of you think all this would happen?" Bastion asked.

"No." They all answered.

"It lead to excitement these passed years to simply despair like this." Jaden answered.

Zane frowned. "Graduation starts soon doesn't it?"

"2 months." John answered.

"After all this, I don't know if I can get back into classes and a school routine." Kitsuna admitted.

Troy took his mother's hand.

"Thank you." Kitsuna smiled.

Troy smiled.

"She's right though, can any of us get back into that routine?" Atticus asked.

"We'll have to try." Frisk answered.

"Yeah, you're right." Chazz agreed.

"And graduation matches are coming too." Syrus told them.

"Yeah, they are." Alexis mentioned. "Does anyone have any plans for that?"

"I know I have one." Frisk grinned at Chazz.

Chazz chuckled. "I'm not surprised."

"I have an idea too." Jaden smiled.

"Who?" Alexis asked.

"Asriel." Jaden answered.

Asriel looked surprised. "Me?"

"Yeah." Jaden smiled.

"Yeah I think I know who." John said adjusting his glasses.

"Alton?" Lucy guessed.

John shook his head.

"Me?" Scotty asked.

John shook his head again.

"Then who?" Adrian inquired.

John turned to Syrus.

"Huh, wait me?" Syrus asked in shock.

John nodded, "You managed to pull out capable feats this past year. You managed to control the Underworld Deck without consequences, have grown into great effort, and have defeated Frisk."

Syrus nodded. "Then I accept your challenge."

John nodded.

"I'll pass." Kitsuna admitted.

"Kitsuna?" Jesse asked.

"I'm not going to have a graduation duel." she said quietly.

"Because of what happened?" David asked her.

"Yeah." she answered.

Troy hold her hand, "Don't worry Mommy... It will be okay."

Kitsuna just knelt down and kissed Troy's forehead. "I upset you, and hurt one of my best friends. I don't want to ever do that again."

"It's only a one time thing." Troy smiled to her. "We all understand mommy."

Kitsuna started crying. "What did I do to deserve to meet someone like you?"

Troy hugged her as he rubbed her back.

"Not just him." Jesse smiled patting her shoulder.

Kitsuna smiled sadly before nodding and hugging them both.

"Actually, I think I know my opponent too." Marek smiled.

"Yeah, the same goes for me." Hakuoh agreed.

"Who are they?" Alton asked.

Lucy and Sara smiled. "They're us."

Scotty smiled "Well good luck you four."

"What about you Scotty?" Frisk asked.

"Still working on mine." Scotty answered.

"As so I." Alton answered.

"Well we have a lot of great matches to look forward to." Jaden smiled.

They all nodded in agreement before Troy looked down.

"Troy?" Jesse asked.

"I... I don't know who to duel..." Troy told them as tears creep up. "Wh-What if I don't get to duel...?"

"... You will." Kitsuna said hugging him.

Troy hugged her back. Kitsuna looked at Troy before closing her eyes only to open them with a smile. "Besides, there's a lot more to Synchro Summoning mommy needs to show you."

Frisk smiled before saying, "In that case here."

She handed Kitsuna her deck back. Kitsuna took the cards before pausing and taking out one of them. "Here, you hold onto this for me Frisk."

Frisk looked confused looking at the cards. It was Kitsune Goddess. Frisk looked shocked. "Kistuna she's your ace."

"I know... but for this duel there's something Toby, no something all of you need to learn about Synchro Summoning. You've only seen the start of the mechanic, and besides Frisk..." Kitsuna started with a smile. "Just because she's my ace doesn't mean I can't fight without her."

Frisk smiled, and nodded "I'll be sure to give her back once your done."

Kitsuna nodded before turning to Troy. "Mommy's sorry in advance for beating you."

"I-It's alright." Troy smiled.

"Alright everyone, enough talking about dueling we're going back to Duel Academy in the morning to start the graduation duels. Chancellor Shepard wants you all to have time after the duels to just relax and enjoy spending time on the island before the year is over." Dr. Crowler stated walking up to the group.

They all nodded in agreement.

 _'I just hope I can summon Armada Mothership during it.'_ Troy thought.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

The baby fox was licking Frisk to try and wake her up. Frisk giggled feeling it lick her before waking up, "Okay... Okay I'm up."

"I think she likes you." Chazz chuckled.

Frisk giggled, "What should we name her?"

"I'm not the best at names... but maybe Clover?" Chazz asked picking up his bag.

"What do you think?" Frisk asked the baby fox.

The fox just rolled over before falling asleep on Frisk's pillow. Frisk giggled. Chazz gently picked up the fox as they walked out of the room. "Frisk... you know I'm going to beat you."

"We will see." Frisk smirked as they exited the room to catch the boat.

As they walked they met up with everyone else only for Yugi to walk up to Frisk. Frisk noticing asked, "Yes Yugi?"

"I wanted to see you guys off, and give these to you Frisk." Yugi answered handing her a blank Ritual Spell and Ritual Monster.

Frisk raised an eyebrow. "What are these?"

"They were, Malicious Spirit Ritual and Malicious Spirit - Chara." Yugi answered. "Though I have a feeling, you'll want to keep those in your possession."

Frisk nodded pocketing them. With that they got on the boat as Yugi, Joey, Rebecca, Sartorius, and everyone else waved goodbye as they started back to Duel Academy. Frisk looked on smiling.

"We've been through four incredibly difficult years, but you know what Frisk. I think the future is looking up." Chazz smiled kissing her cheek.

"Most likely." Frisk smiled.

Chazz took her hand as the two of them looked over the water.

"I can't believe it's over 4 years already Chazzy." Frisk smiled.

"Yeah, you're right." Chazz agreed.

They arrived at the island. Everyone got off the boat and headed towards their dorms.

"I wonder what will happen now." Frisk told him.

"Now, we'll have the first Graduation Duel. So do any of you want to go first?" Dr. Crowler asked.

John pushed his glasses forward. "Guess that's our cue."

Syrus nodded as the others smiled.

"Alright before we get started we have a guest!" Dr. Crowler called. "Let us welcome back North Academy's Chancellor, Foster!"

"Foster?" Chazz asked in shock.

They looked to see Foster himself was waving to them, and behind him was Czar.

Everyone smiled before taking their seats.

"Alright! Duelists get ready!" Dr. Crowler called as John, and Syrus stepped to the field.

"Make sure you win John." Alton smiled.

"...No promises." John answered.

"And... BEGIN!" Dr. Crowler cried.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Out of Control by Hoobastank)**

 **Syrus: 4000**

 **John: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Syrus 1st Turn:

"My go!" Syrus drew first.

 _'I know you can win Sy.'_ Zane smiled.

"And I'll start by summoning this! Gyroid in defense mode!" The helicopter appeared crossing it's arms.

* * *

 _Gyroid_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"Now I set two cards, and that's all from me!"

John 1st Turn:

"In that case my go!" John called drawing.

"Trap card open! Cyber Summon Blaster!" Syrus interrupted as a small blaster appeared behind him.

* * *

 _Cyber Summon Blaster_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Each time a Machine-Type monster(s) is Special Summoned: Inflict 300 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"So that's his plan." Axel noted.

"So now for every Machine-Type monster Special Summoned you get hit with 300 points of damage!" Syrus called.

"Not bad." John admitted. "But I can still summon B-Buster Drake."

A machine like dino appeared with a turret on it's back.

* * *

 _B-Buster Drake_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Union_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 LIGHT Machine monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it. A monster equipped with this card is unaffected by your opponent's Spell effects, also if the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, destroy this card instead. If this card is sent from the field to the GY: You can add 1 Union monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Now B-Buster Drake attack Gyroid!"

The turret attacked as Syrus called, "Once every turn Gyroid can't be destroyed in battle!"

"Not bad." Jaden grinned.

"Alright." John dismissed. "I'll set two cards. Your go."

* * *

 **Syrus: 4000**

 **John: 4000**

* * *

Syrus 2nd Turn:

Syrus drew looking at his card. "I'll now I play Steamroid!"

A steam engine appeared.

* * *

 _Steamroid_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, this card loses 500 ATK during the Damage Step only._

* * *

"Now attack B-Buster Drake! And when he battles he gains 500 attack points!"

 _Steamroid: **(ATK: 1800 + 500 = 2300)**_

"Wow who knew Syrus would be that freaken tough?" Frisk remarked. "It's like when he beat me of course."

Steamroid destroyed B-Buster Drake as John stayed like he is all calm. **(John: 3200)**

"He's the greatest Cyber Style duelist of all Frisk." Zane smiled.

"And your second to him no offense." Frisk smiled.

"Well Syrus I'll admit that wasn't bad but since B-Buster Drake was sent from the field to the graveyard I am allowed to add a Union Monster to my hand. And one such as Armored Cybern!" John called.

"None taken." Zane smiled. "Though if I know Sy he's just getting started."

"I'll end my turn." Syrus ended.

John 2nd Turn:

John drew before saying, "Since you got monsters, and I don't I can summon Cyber Dragon!"

Cyber Dragon appeared with a metallic screech.

* * *

 _Cyber Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If only your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand)._

* * *

"Well since you Special Summoned a Machine you get hit with 300 points of damage!" Syrus reminded as the blast hit John. **(John: 2900)**

"That can only mean one thing." Adrian noted.

"Well now I play my face-down Rebirth Judgement! And as you guessed Dragons!" John called. "And that comes in handy for this! Cyberdark Horn ready your talons for attack mode!"

* * *

 _Rebirth Judgement_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When you activate this card, declare 1 Type. All monsters in any Graveyard are treated as the declared Type._

* * *

The horn appeared roaring as B-Buster Drake appeared to take it's place.

* * *

 _Cyberdark Horn_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, select 1 Level 4 or lower Dragon-Type monster in the Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. This card inflicts piercing Battle Damage. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead._

* * *

 **(ATK: 800 + 1500 = 2300)**

Zane's eyes widened. "Wait a second, has he played the other two?"

"Zane I never mentioned this but I am actually a part of the Cyber Style." John revealed.

Zane looked surprised before smiling. "Then I hate to tell you, but this duel can only end with Syrus winning."

"We will see." John said. "But for now Cyber Dragon! Strident Blast! And Cyberdark Horn attack Gyroid!"

The two attacked.

"I'll play my face-down, Supercharge!" Syrus called. "So now since your attacking a Machine Type Monster I can draw 2 cards!"

* * *

 _Supercharge_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate when an opponent's monster attacks a Machine-Type monster you control. Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"But you can still take damage!" John reminded.

"Well since Steamroid is being attacked he loses 500 points." Syrus told him.

 _Steamroid: **(ATK: 1800 - 500 = 1300)**_

"And Darkhorn can deal piercing damage!" John revealed.

"Piercing?" Syrus asked surprised as the blasts hit. **(Syrus: 1900)** "At least Gyroid survived the battle."

"Not bad, but it won't be enough." Zane smiled.

"I end my turn with one face-down." John ended.

* * *

 **Syrus: 1900**

 **John: 2900**

* * *

Syrus 3rd Turn:

Syrus drew before saying, "Okay I play Soul Absorption. So now for every monster removed from play I can 500 Life Points, and speaking of here's Remove Bomb!"

* * *

 _Soul Absorption_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _If a card(s) is banished: Gain 500 LP for each._

* * *

 _Remove Bomb_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Remove from play the top 5 cards of your Deck. Inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each Monster Card removed from play this way._

* * *

"Nice combo." Jaden grinned.

"Yeah now Syrus can gain Life Points he can also inflict them to John." Alexis smiled agreeing.

Syrus revealed the top five cards.

Infernal Dragon.

Cyber Phoenix.

Drillroid

Stealthroid.

And Mystical Space Typhoon.

That's four monsters.

"Nice one." Frisk cheered.

The blasts hit John. **(John: 1700)**

While Syrus glowed blue with energy. **(Syrus: 4400)**

"Nice Syrus nearly gained all the Life Points John took!" Jesse grinned.

"I wouldn't underestimate John." Scotty smiled. "He still has that."

"Now I activate Polymerization to fuse two Cyber Dragons in my hand for Cyber Twin Dragon!" Syrus called as the two headed form of Cyber Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

 _Cyber Twin Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"_

 _A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Materials. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase._

* * *

Zane smiled seeing that.

"And Cyber Summon Blaster strikes you for another 300 points!" Syrus called as the blast hit John. **(John: 1400)**

"Nice... But one I have to take!" John called revealing Chthonian Polymer.

* * *

 _Chthonian Polymer_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _You can only activate this card when your opponent Fusion Summons a Fusion Monster. Tribute 1 monster on your side of the field to take control of that Fusion Monster._

* * *

"That card!" Chazz cried in shock.

"So now I'll be tributing Cyber Dragon which means Cyber Twin goes to my side!" John called as Cyber Dragon shattered as Cyber Twin Dragon switched sides now becoming Syrus' enemy.

"This duel is still far from over." Zane said calmly.

Syrus said, "Yeah he's right there. I set 1 card. Your turn."

John 3rd Turn:

John drew before saying, "I reveal my face-down, Reckless Greed! So now for giving up two of my draw phases I can draw two cards."

* * *

 _Reckless Greed_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Draw 2 cards and skip your next 2 Draw Phases._

* * *

John drew the cards.

"That's a pretty big gamble." Atticus pointed out.

John said, "Alright go Cyber Twin attack Gyroid two times! And when he's wide open attack him directly Darkhorn!"

The two attacked as Gyroid was destroyed by the double attack as Syrus widen his eyes seeing the blast coming.

"Reveal face-down card! Power Wall! So I send 23 cards to the graveyard to negate the damage!" Syrus called as the blast bypassed him harmlessly.

* * *

 _Power Wall_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when you take battle damage from a monster. Send any number of cards from your Deck to the Graveyard, and the damage is reduced by 100 points for each one._

* * *

"Its over." Frisk smiled. "Syrus is about to win."

"I set three cards down." John said. "Your turn now."

* * *

 **Syrus: 4400**

 **John: 1400**

* * *

Syrus 4th Turn:

Syrus drew before calling, "Okay I now play the spell known as Cyberdark Impact! So now I send Horn, Edge, and Keel back to my deck, and in addition I can summon Cyberdark Dragon!"

* * *

 _Cyberdark Impact!_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Return 1 "Cyberdark Horn", "Cyberdark Edge" and "Cyberdark Keel" from your side of the field, hand, or Graveyard to your Deck. Special Summon 1 "Cyberdark Dragon" from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)_

* * *

The dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Cyberdark Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _"Cyberdark Edge" + "Cyberdark Horn" + "Cyberdark Keel"  
_ _This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this monster is Special Summoned, select 1 Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the equipped card's ATK. This card gains 100 ATK for each Monster Card in your Graveyard. If this card would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead._

* * *

"Cyberdark Dragon." Zane smiled. "Syrus' ace card."

"And now Cyber Summon Blaster deals another 300 points!" Syrus called as the blast fired. **(John: 1100)** "Now I use his effect to absorb the Cyber Dragon in your graveyard!"

The dragon appeared as Cyberdark Dragon connected wires to it.

 **(ATK: 1000 + 2100 = 3100)**

"Now for every monster in my graveyard he gets 100 points stronger!" Syrus called.

 **(ATK: 3100 + 100 x 9 = 4000)**

 _'Careful Sy.'_ Zane noted.

"And now he'll attack Cyber Twin!" Syrus called.

"If this hits Syrus wins!" Hakuoh smiled.

John called, "Reveal face-down card! Enchanted Javelin! This allows me to gain Life Points equal to your monster's attack points while the attack continues!

* * *

 _Enchanted Javelin_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 attacking monster. Gain Life Points equal to its ATK._

* * *

"So close." Jaden mentioned.

 **(John: 5100)**

The attack hit.

 **(John: 3900)**

"Their Life Points are nearly equal." Axel mentioned.

"That doesn't matter, you guys know what's next." Scotty smiled.

"I now play Harpie's Feather Duster!"

"Wait what!?" John cried shocked as a duster popped up, and destroyed all of John's spell, and traps.

* * *

 _Harpie's Feather Duster_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls._

* * *

"What the?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Now I play my face-down! My own Rebirth Judgement, and I will pick Dragons like before with yours!" Syrus declared with a grin. "And since Cyber Twin was my monster it entered my graveyard which means Cyberdark gets 100 more points!"

 _Cyberdark Dragon: **(ATK: 4000 + 100 = 4100)**_

"John, don't lose this one!" Alton cried.

"Your move John." Syrus ended.

John 4th Turn:

"As I said Alton no promises." John told him before saying, "It's my turn now."

Due to Reckless Greed he must skip his draw phase.

"No, what the heck can he do?" David asked.

John looked before saying, "This for one! Card of Demise!"

* * *

 _Card of Demise_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw until you have 3 cards in your hand, also for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, your opponent takes no damage. During the End Phase of this turn, send your entire hand to the GY. You can only activate 1 "Card of Demise" per turn. You cannot Special Summon during the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"Wow, they're both so strong." Asriel noted.

"And neither are backing down." Frisk agreed as John built his hand to five.

"Maybe, but I have a feeling I figured out exactly how this duel is going to end." Zane mentioned calmly. "Just watch."

"Okay I play Monster Reborn to bring back Cyber Dragon from your graveyard!" John called as Cyber Dragon appeared on his field. Due to the loss of a monster in his grave Syrus' Cyberdark Dragon loses power.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

 _Cyberdark Dragon: **(ATK: 4100 - 100 = 4000)**_

"Here it comes." Lucy grinned.

"Cyber Summon Blaster's effect kicks in!" Syrus reminded as the blast hit. **(John: 3600)**

"That's fine! Go Polymerization!" John cried. "I fuse Cyber Dragon with Cyberdarks Keel, and Edge to form my Esper Card! Chaos, Walker of the Wheel!"

Chaos appeared ready with it's 5500 points.

* * *

 _Chaos, Walker of the Wheel_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Spirit/Fusion_

 _ATK: 5500_

 _DEF: 4500_

 _"Cyber Dragon" + 2 Machine-Type Monsters_

 _Must be Fusion Summoned, and can't be Special Summoned by any other ways. This card is also treated as a Machine-Type monster. When this card attacks your opponent cannot activate Spell/Traps until the end of the Damage Step. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card is destroyed, draw two cards, or pay half your Life Points to negate it's destruction._

* * *

 _Cyberdark Dragon: **(ATK: 4000 + 100 = 4100)**_

"Cyberdark Dragon, vs Chaos, Walker of the Wheel." Chazz noted. "One way or another, this duel is ending here and now."

Cyber Summon Blaster's effect kicked in again. **(John: 3300)**

"Alright Chaos attack Cyberdark Dragon!"

With no defense the dragon shattered. **(Syrus: 3000)**

Zane closed his eyes seeing that. _'Come on Syrus, I know you haven't lost this duel.'_

"I set 1 card down your move." John told him. _'I got Battle Fusion ready. Now I am set for what he has.'_

* * *

 **Syrus: 3000**

 **John: 3300**

* * *

Syrus 5th Turn:

Syrus drew before saying, "Okay I play my own Card of Demise to draw until I hold 5!"

Refilling his hand to five.

"Alright Sy, go ahead and win!" Jaden said confidently.

Syrus looked before grinning, "Okay here goes! I play Power Bond!"

* * *

 _Power Bond_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Machine Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material, and it gains ATK equal to its original ATK. During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK gained from this effect at the time of the Summon._

* * *

"Power Bond, but with what?" Sara asked. "The Cyberdark cards are in his graveyard and he can't have more than one Cyber Dragon left since he already fused two for Cyber Twin Dragon."

"Actually Sara the Cyberdarks are in my hand." Syrus grinned revealing them.

Sara frowned.

"Big deal, even with Power Bond Cyberdark Dragon is still weaker than John's Esper." Lucy pointed out. "You can't beat us Syrus."

Cyberdark Dragon appeared roaring.

 **(ATK: 1000 x 2 = 2000)**

"Maybe so but with the power boost of 13 monsters, and Cyber Twin you can take that to the bank!" Syrus called as Cyber Twin was absorbed by Cyberdark.

 **(ATK: 2000 + 2800 + 100 x 13 = 6100)**

Lucy just stared in shock.

"John do something!" Alton cried.

John grunted.

"Now Cyberdark Dragon attack!" Syrus called as his dragon charged.

John smirked, "Here goes! Battle Fusion! So now Chaos gains all the points your dragon has!"

* * *

 _Battle Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _When an attack is declared involving a Fusion Monster you control and an opponent's monster: That monster you control gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opponent's monster, until the end of the Damage Step. You can only activate 1 "Battle Fusion" per turn._

* * *

 **(ATK: 5500 + 6100 = 11600)**

"I knew it, this duel is over." Zane smiled.

Syrus grinned, "Nice try. You put up a good fight John... But not good enough! Quick-Play Spell, Battle Fusion!"

"Say what!?" John cried shocked.

 _Cyberdark Dragon: **(ATK: 6100 + 11600 = 17700)**_

"No, how is this happening?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Now end this!" Syrus called as Cyberdark Dragon roared as Chaos who couldn't withstand it shattered as John cried out flying off as he landed on his back in front of his friends.

* * *

 **Syrus: 3000**

 **John: 0000**

 **Syrus wins the duel!**

* * *

"And the winner of this duel is Syrus Truesdale!" Dr. Crowler announced.

Syrus grinned doing Jaden's pose, "And that's game!"

"Alright, you ready Asriel?" Jaden asked.

Asriel nodded walking to the field. John groaned sitting up.

"Hey, are you ok?" Syrus asked.

John then started... laughing.

"Oh man that was some duel!" John smiled. "It had been too long since I had something that much exciting! Boy oh boy Syrus you really impressed me! Consider me your rival!"

Grinning he walked to join the audience. Syrus looked surprised before smiling going to sit with the audience himself. "Sure thing John."

Asriel, and Jaden stepped to the field.

"Good luck Jaden." Asriel said before his duel disc started to glow. "Huh, what is..."

Asriel's eyes widened as he took out a card before smiling.

"Ok."

"Is something wrong?" Jaden asked noticing.

"No, just a new card I might get to try." Asriel answered before taking a deep breath. "As you say Jaden, get your game on!"

Jaden grinned.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Hopes and Dreams)**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Asriel: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"You can start us off!" Jaden grinned.

Asriel shook his head. "Actually, I want to go second Jaden."

Jaden raised an eyebrow but shrugged, "Alright if you say so."

Jaden 1st Turn:

Jaden drew before saying, "I start by summon Elemental HERO Clayman!"

The defensive hero appeared with his 2000 points ready.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Clayman_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _An Elemental Hero with a clay body built-to-last. He will preserve his Elemental Hero colleagues at any cost._

* * *

"I'll also set 2 cards, and that's all."

Asriel 1st Turn:

"I set a monster and play three cards facedown." Asriel said. "That's it for me."

 _'Ok, if I read that right I just need Jaden to summon Flame_ _Wingman.'_

* * *

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Asriel: 4000**

* * *

Jaden 2nd Turn:

 _'What's he waiting for?'_ Jaden thought. _'Aw well can't keep him waiting.'_

"Alright I bust out Polymerization, and fuse Burstinatrix, and Avian!" Jaden grinned. "Come on out Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!"

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

Flame Wingman appeared ready.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Flame Wingman_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _"Elemental Hero Avian" + "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix"  
_ _This monster can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster._

* * *

Asriel flinched seeing the monster. "Oh man, not good."

"Now Flame Wingman attack his face-down with Highdive Scorcher!" Jaden cried as Wingman charged,

Asriel's monster was revealed.

"Predaplant Stapelia Worm has 2000 defense points, and 100 attack points so I don't take much damage at all." Asriel said.

 **(Asriel: 3900)**

"Alright. Your move Asriel." Jaden grinned.

Asriel 2nd Turn:

"Ok, I think I'm doing this right but I'll start by revealing Polymerization and fusing Predaplant Flytrap and Predaplant Cephalotusnail together in order to Fusion Summon the new card I just got, Starving Venemy Dragon." Asriel stated as a dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Starving Venemy Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn, target one monster your opponent controls, negate it's effects and this card gains those effects, and if you do, lower that monster's ATK or DEF by 500, and inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Ok, now I can use Starving Venemy's effect to negate Flame Wingman's special ability, reduce his attack points by 500, and deal 500 points of damage." Asriel explained.

Jaden took the hit grunting. **(Jaden: 3500)**

 _Flame Wingman: **(ATK: 2100 - 500 = 1600)**_

"Ok, now Starving Venemy Fusion Dragon attacks Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." Asriel stated.

Jaden called, "I play my face-down De-Fusion!"

* * *

 _De-Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them._

* * *

Asriel's eyes widened in shock. "Oh no!"

"And I'll de-fused Wingman!" Jaden called as Burstanatrix, and Avian appeared back in defense mode.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Burstinatrix_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _A flame manipulator who is the only woman among the Elemental Heroes. Her Burstfire burns away villainy._

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Avian_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _A winged Elemental Hero who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high._

* * *

"I stop my attack." Asriel said quickly. "Then I summon Predaplant Moray Nepenthes in attack mode and play a spell called Ivy Bind Castle. This negates all your face-up cards and you don't get to attack me. That ends my turn."

* * *

 _Predaplant Moray Nepenthes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This card gains 200 ATK for each Predator Counter on the field. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can equip that monster to this card. Once per turn: You can target 1 Monster Card equipped to this card by this card's effect; destroy it, and if you do, gain LP equal to its original ATK._

* * *

The three were wrapped up.

* * *

 _Ivy Bind Castle_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent controls, also monsters your opponent controls cannot attack. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Target 1 "Predaplant" monster you control; Tribute that monster or destroy this card. Once per turn, during your opponent's Standby Phase: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each monster they control._

* * *

 **Jaden: 3500**

 **Asriel: 3900**

* * *

Jaden 3rd Turn:

"Okay my turn!" Jaden called drawing

"Oh yeah, Ivy Bind Castle deals 800 points of damage for every monster on your field during the standby phase." Asriel mentioned. _'I wanted to try out my new dragon, but at least I know I'm safe for now and I can try it next time.'_

Jaden was shocked. **(Jaden: 1100)**

"Okay then I'll just play R-Rightous Justice!" Jaden called.

* * *

 _R-Rightous Justice_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy Spell/Trap Cards equal to the number of "Elemental HERO" cards you control._

* * *

Asriel could only watch in shock as his facedown cards and Ivy Bind Castle shattered.

"Next up I'll be playing Polymerization to fuse Burstinatrix, and Clayman to call on Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster!" Jaden called as the hero appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _"Elemental Hero Clayman" + "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix"  
_ _This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. While this card is in face-up Defense Position, it can attack your opponent directly. If it does, this card's ATK is halved during damage calculation only._

* * *

"And while in defense mode she can attack directly with only half her points! Go get him!"

Asriel cried out as the missiles struck him.

 **(Asriel: 2900)**

"Now I'll throw done a face-down too. That's it." Jaden ended.

Asriel 3rd Turn:

Asriel drew his card before taking a deep breath. "Ok, I use Starving Venemy's effect on Rampart Blaster."

 _Rampart Blaster: **(ATK: 2000 - 500 = 1500)**_

 **(Jaden: 0600)**

"Ok, now I switch Starving Venemy into defense mode." Asriel continued.

The dragon switched.

"I think I win Jaden, when Rampart Blaster is in defense mode she attacks directly with half her attack points, but since Starving Venemy negated that effect he gets to use it instead." Asriel revealed. "Attack!"

"Not once I play Hero Barrier!" Jaden called. "If I have an Elemental HERO out this cancel's your attack!"

* * *

 _Hero Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Negate 1 attack from an opponent's monster. You must control a face-up "Elemental HERO" monster to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Oh, um..." Asriel started nervously. "I switch Moray Nepenthes into defense mode and then I end my turn."

* * *

 **Jaden: 0600**

 **Asriel: 2900**

* * *

Jaden 4th Turn:

Jaden drew looking over.

"I think the duel's over you guys." Atticus admitted.

"I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Jaden cried drawing twice before smiling. "Alright I now play Fusion Recovery!"

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

 _Fusion Recovery_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Polymerization", and 1 Fusion Material that was used for a Fusion Summon, in your Graveyard; add them to your hand._

* * *

Asriel nodded. "You win Jaden."

"Who says you win now? We don't know for certain. But I will bust out Polymerization to form Elemental HERO Wildedge!"

An indian monster appeared.

* * *

 _Elemental HERO Wildedge_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _"Elemental HERO Wildheart" + "Elemental HERO Bladedge"_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card can attack every monster your opponent controls (one attack on each monster per Battle Phase)._

* * *

"Now I switch Rampart Blaster to attack mode, and Wildedge will attack your monsters!" Jaden called.

Both of Asriel's monsters shattered.

"Now Rampart Blaster direct attack!" Jaden called.

8Asriel was blown back by the missiles.

 **(Asriel: 0900)**

"Your turn." Jaden grinned.

Asriel didn't look at his deck or draw he just placed his hand over his duel disc. "I surrender. There's nothing I can do."

Jaden looked surprised at this before saying, "Alright."

* * *

 **Jaden: 0600**

 **Asriel: 0900 (Surrendered.)**

 **Jaden wins the duel!**

* * *

Asriel just smiled before going back to his seat.

Troy said, "So I'm next..."

"Are you ok?" Jesse asked. "Do you want to wait until tomorrow?"

"No... I'm fine." Troy answered walking to the field.

Kitsuna walked down with him before smiling. "This is just for fun, ok?"

Troy nodded as he arrived at the field waiting.

"Ok, you can go first. Just remember mommy has something to show you." Kitsuna smiled.

Troy nodded at that getting set.

"Okay duelists ready!?" Dr. Crowler asked.

The two of them nodded.

"And begin!" Dr. Crowler called.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Not Gonna Die)**

 **Troy: 4000**

 **Kitsuna: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kitsuna looked at her hand before smiling. "Ok, do you want to go first?"

Troy shook his head, "You go first mommy."

Kitsuna 1st Turn:

"Well ok, I start with the Gathering of the Kitsune spell card to summon as many Kitsune from my hand as possible, but at the end of my turn they all go back to my deck and I draw two more cards." Kitsuna said playing a spell.

* * *

 _Gathering of the Kitsune_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon as many "Kitsune" monsters as possible from your hand. During the end phase shuffle every "Kitsune" monster summoned by this effect into your deck, and draw two cards._

* * *

"I summon Kitsune Queen, Kitsune Spirit, Playful Kitsune, and Thousand Year Kitsune."

The four Kitsunes appeared.

* * *

 _Playful Kitsune_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 200_

 _When this card is summoned, declare one trap card's name. If the declared card is in your opponent's deck banish it, and if the trap could be activated treat this card's effect as that trap's effect. Then send this card to the graveyard._

* * *

 _Kitsune Queen_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 450_

 _When you summon a "Kitsune" monster, or activate a "Kitsune" Trap Card reveal this card in your hand to Special Summon it. If this card is summoned in this way, banish it when it is destroyed and add 1 "Kitsune" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _Thousand Year Kitsune_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 700_

 _If this card is face-up on your field "Kitsune" spell and trap cards cannot be negated but you aren't allowed to play non-"Kitsune" spell or trap cards._

* * *

 _Kitsune Spirit_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you draw this card, reveal it to Special Summon it in ATK position, and have it be treated as any "Kitsune" monster._

* * *

"Ok, now this is something special only I get to do but mommy can help you come up with something like it. I take my level four Kitsune Queen tuner, my level one Kitsune Spirit Tuner, and my level two Playful Kitsune tuner and have them Mystic Tune with level five Thousand Year Kitsune!" Kitsuna stated as her three tuner kitsune's enveloped themselves in a glowing blue fire before jumping into the sky forming a massive ring of blue flames that Thousand Year Kitsune jumped into.

"Mystic Tune?" Frisk asked as they watched as Troy looked on shocked.

"Yup, see unlike a normal synchro summon Mystic Tuning only looks at how many monsters you use, the more tuners the better. Oh, and instead of levels each tuner adds two levels to the non-tuner, so since I used three I get to Mystic Synchro Summon a level 11 Mystic Synchro Monster." Kitsuna explained. "The blue fire was my idea for the Kitsune's by the way."

"So what are you summoning?" Dr. Crowler asked her.

Oh right, sorry." Kitsuna apologized before looking at Toby and smiling. "I Mystic Synchro Summon, Dream Kitsune!"

As Kitsuna said that a large dark blue kitsune with nine tails and a calm expression wearing light blue robes appeared in front of them.

* * *

 _Dream Kitsune_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 11_

 _Beast/Mystic Synchro_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _1_ _"Kitsune"_ _non-Tuner monster + 1+ "Kitsune" Tuner Monsters  
_ _This card can only be Synchro Summoned by Mystic Synchro and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card battles if you have no traps on your field or in your graveyard, your opponent names one monster with more than 0 ATK. This card's ATK become the same as the named monster._

* * *

"Whoa..." Troy said amazed.

"I end my turn, so its your turn." Kitsuna smiled before closing her eyes. _'If Troy wins he'll be happy, and if I win with this monster his next dream will come true which will make him happy too.'_

Troy 1st Turn:

Troy drew ready before saying, "I'll play Armada Reinforcements! I can add a Armada Card from my deck to my hand."

* * *

 _Armada Reinforcements_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 "Armada" card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

He looked through before showing Malkor, Admirial of the Armada.

"Ok." Kitsuna nodded before starting to tear up.

"Mommy?" Troy asked surprised.

"I'm just happy." Kitsuna told him while wiping her eyes. "I played with my little brothers all the time before I finished Synchro Summoning, and now I'm having a match with my baby boy."

Troy smiled tearing up himself before calling, "I'll play two cards face-down, and summon Damaras, General of the Armada in attack mode!"

The general appeared.

* * *

 _Damaras, General of the Armada_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _When your opponent controls a monster but you don't you can Normal Summon this card without tributing. If summoned this way your opponent draws 1 card. Once per turn: This card can't be destroyed by battle. If this card destroys an opponent's monster inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK then they can draw 1 card._

* * *

"Since you control a monster, and I don't I can summon him without tributing." Troy told her. "If summoned that way you can draw 1 card."

Kitsuna nodded drawing her card.

 _'I don't know what her Synchro has... I better be careful.'_ He thought. "Your turn mommy."

* * *

 **Troy: 4000**

 **Kitsuna: 4000**

* * *

Kitsuna 2nd Turn:

Kitsuna drew her card before smiling. "I attack, so now since I don't have a trap on my field or in my graveyard you get to name any monster you can think of."

"Well before that I play Unequal Treaty!" Troy called. "Since you drew you lose 100 points, and I gain 100 points!"

* * *

 _Unequal Treaty_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Each time your opponent draws a card(s), gain 100 Life Points and inflict 100 damage to your opponent._

* * *

 **(Kitsuna: 3900)**

 **(Troy: 4100)**

"Ok, so who do you name? It can be any monster in the world." Kitsuna smiled.

Troy think carefully before answering, "Ancient Gear Golem!"

"Ok, then Dream Kitsune's attack points become the same as Ancient Gear Golem." Kitsuna explained.

 _Dream Kitsune: **(ATK: 0 + 3000 = 3000)**_

"Damaras can't be destroyed by battle once every turn!" Troy called as the Kitsune hit Damaras. **(Troy: 3500)**

"Ok, I end my turn." Kitsuna smiled.

 _Dream Kitsune: **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**_

Troy 2nd Turn:

Troy drew as he looked, "Okay I now play Double Summon."

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

"Alright." Kitsuna replied.

"So I summon Vekar, Prince of the Armada, and Angel Trumpeter!" Troy called as the two appeared.

* * *

 _Angel Trumpeter_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _This beautiful, fairy-like flower generates a delusional mist to keep intruders away from the deepest parts of the forest, where sacred beasts dwell._

* * *

 _Vekar, Prince of the Armada_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is targeted for an attack: You can change the attack target to 1 face-up "Armada" Monster you control. You can only activate this effect once every turn._

* * *

Kitsuna just smiled.

"And while Vekar is on I can summon Argus, Bodyguard of the Armada with his effect!" Argus appeared ready.

* * *

 _Argus, Bodyguard of the Armada_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3400_

 _You can Special Summon this card (From your hand) if you control 1 face-up "Vekar, Prince of the Armada". As long as this card is face-up on the field your opponent must discard cards they drew outside their Draw Phase. After that resolves inflict 300 damage to your opponent. Once per turn: Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"And now I play Armada Level Chooser!" Troy called. "So now Mommy you can choose a number from 1 to 12, and all monsters with Armada in their names become that level."

* * *

 _Armada Level Chooser_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Your opponent chooses a number 1-12, and all "Armada" monsters you control have their levels become the declared Number until end of turn._

* * *

Kitsuna nodded. "I pick three."

"And I play Star Changer to lower Angel Trumpeter's level by 1!" Troy called.

* * *

 _Star Changer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

Kitsuna started tearing up again seeing that. Troy looked worried seeing that.

"Troy, I think mommy's just super happy." Jesse reassured him as Kitsuna nodded.

Troy nodded before calling, "Level 3 Angel Trumpeter tune with level 3 Argus, Vekar, and Damaras!"

"Will that even fit in here?" Chazz asked.

"I don't think so." Frisk answered.

"I Synchro Summon, Armada Mothership!" Troy called as they finished tuning to see their is nothing before a screen opened showing the ship was in space with it's 5000 points ready.

* * *

 _Armada Mothership_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 5000_

 _DEF: 5000_

 _1 Tuner Monster + 3 or more non-Tuner Monsters_

 _Must be Synchro Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. All "Armada" monsters you control cannot be destroyed the turn you Synchro Summoned this card. When your opponent adds a card to their hand outside their draw phase you can banish that card, then inflict 800 damage for each card banished that way. Once per turn: You can send 1 "Armada" monster from your hand to the graveyard: This card gains that monster's effect for the rest of this turn. You can send any number of cards from your hand to your deck then draw 1 card: If that card is a monster inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each level it has. If this card would be destroyed you can banish 1 "Armada" card from your graveyard instead._

* * *

"I think Troy wins." Adrian mentioned.

"You never know." Frisk told him.

"Your turn." Troy ended.

"Huh, you aren't attacking?" Kitsuna asked.

"Your monster might have an effect when destroyed." Troy answered.

* * *

 **Troy: 3500**

 **Kitsuna: 3900**

* * *

Kitsuna 3rd Turn:

 **(Kitsuna: 3800)**

 **(Troy: 3600)**

"She doesn't." Kitsuna told him. "Ok, I play the equip spell Kitsune's Gem. This lets Dream Kitsune attack you directly, so what monster do you pick this time?"

* * *

 _Kitsune's Gem_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Kitsune" monster, the equipped monster can attack your opponent's life points directly. Pay 500 life points during each standby phase or destroy this card._

* * *

"Uh... Elemental HERO Sparkman!" Troy called.

Kitsuna nodded.

 _Dream Kitsune: **(ATK: 0 + 1600 = 1600)**_

The attack struck. **(Troy: 2000)**

"I end my turn by setting one card facedown." Kitsuna smiled.

Troy 3rd Turn:

Troy drew before saying, "Okay... Armada Mothership attacks Dream Kistune!"

"I play my facedown card, Allure of the Kitsune." Kitsuna said. "Sorry Troy, but when you attack one of my Kitsune's this spell negates the attack and I get control of your monster."

* * *

 _Allure of the Kitsune_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate when an opponent's monster declares an attack on a "Kitsune" monster you control, negate the attack and take control of the attacking monster._

* * *

Troy widen his eyes as Armada Battleship was shifted to her side. Kitsuna frowned. _'That probably upset him, and after what I did before...'_

Troy smiled, "I play my face-down card!"

"Huh?" Kitsuna asked.

"Armada Ambush!" Troy called. "So now since a Armada Monster has shifted to your side I can summon a Armada Monster from my hand, and in addition you can draw two cards! I summon Malkor, Admiral of the Armada!"

* * *

 _Armada Ambush_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When control of a "Armada" monster has been switched to your opponent's field: Your opponent draws 2 cards, and if they do Special Summon 1 "Armada" monster from your hand._

* * *

A moth like person appeared on the field ready. Kitsuna nodded drawing two cards.

 **(Kitsuna: 3600)**

 **(Troy: 2200)**

* * *

 _Malkor, Admiral of the Armada_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is Tribute Summoned it gains this effect: This card gains 500 ATK for each card added your opponent's adds outside their draw phase. If this card is banished 1 "Armada" monster you control can attack again if it already has._

* * *

"You're not upset?" she asked nervously.

"No why would I be?" Troy smiled.

"I took your strongest card." Kitsuna answered before looking down. "And I upset you before."

"Oh you only surprised me mommy." Troy told her worried. "I'm not upset."

Kitsuna nodded before smiling. "Well, it's still your turn."

"Well for each card added to your hand outside your draw phase Malkor gets 500 points stronger!" Troy revealed.

"Alright." Kitsuna said.

"How many cards added to your hand outside your draw phase do you have?" Troy asked.

"Three." Kitsuna answered.

 _Malkor: **(ATK: 2300 + 500 x 3 = 3800)**_

Kitsuna just smiled. "You win Troy."

"We'll see. Malkor attack Dream Kitsune! And I'll pick for his effect Rainbow Dragon!" Troy called.

Kitsuna looked confused. "Huh, Rainbow Dragon?"

 _Dream Kitsune: **(ATK: 0 + 4000 = 4000)**_

Troy smiled as the general shattered. **(Troy: 2000)**

"Why did you do that?" Kitsuna asked. "You could have won the duel."

"I think I know why." Bastion answered. "He must know that you haven't gotten a win yet, and simply wants this to be your first win."

"Troy, is that true?" Kitsuna asked. "But you haven't won either."

"I won against the bad man Yami Marik." Troy told her.

Kitsuna closed her eyes recalling that duel. "Young man I am telling you as your mother not to let me win."

Troy raised an eyebrow surprised.

"Losing it sad but the important part is having fun and I'm enjoying our duel. If you're just letting me win though that's not fun for either of us." Kitsuna told him.

"But mommy... You haven't managed to make a..." Troy tried to say.

"No buts young man." Kitsuna told him before sighing. "I know what you're trying to do but I'm ok, I promise."

Troy eventually nodded, and said "I already used my Normal Summon, and I only have 1 card in my hand."

Kitsuna nodded.

"I set 1 card, and end my turn." Troy ended.

* * *

 **Troy: 2000**

 **Kitsuna: 3600**

* * *

Kitsuna 4th Turn:

 **(Kitsuna: 3500)**

 **(Troy: 2100)**

"I play Owner's Seal." Kitsuna said.

* * *

 _Owner's Seal_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Return control of all monsters on the field to their original owners._

* * *

"This gives all monsters back to the person who originally owned them, that ends my turn." Kitsuna said as Armada Mothership went back to Troy.

Troy 4th Turn:

Troy drew, and said "Armada Mothership attacks Dream Kitsune, and I'll declare Elemental HERO Necroshade!"

Dream Kitsune shattered into embers of blue fire.

 **(Kitsuna: 0100)**

"I end my turn." Troy ended knowing Unequal Treaty wins him the duel.

Kitsuna 5th Turn:

Kitsuna drew her card before smiling as she lost only to walk over and hug Troy.

* * *

 **Troy: 2100**

 **Kitsuna: 0000**

 **Troy wins the duel!**

* * *

Troy hugged her tight.

"Mommy is very happy Troy." Kitsuna smiled before the two of them walked off the arena.

"Let us give these two duelists, and mother and son a hand of applause!" Sheppard smiled clapping.

Everyone started clapping. Troy blushed hearing the claps. Kitsuna smiled and held his hand as they walked off the arena.

"So who's next?" Frisk asked.

"I don't know." Chazz admitted.

"I think three in one day is enough don't you guys?" Jesse asked.

"We better asked Sheppard." Marek answered.

"Good point, what do you think Chancellor?" Atticus asked.

"Well I say it is enough." Sheppard answered. "You will have to take Chancellor Foster, and Czar to their tempoarary rooms."

"No problem." Atticus mentioned. "Please come with me."

Foster, and Czar followed them.

"I wonder how they're doing." Chazz mentioned quietly before turning to Frisk. "Do you mind going last?"

"If that's alright with you." Frisk smiled.

"I think we should invite everyone for the match, after all. It's the last major thing we'll be doing here and once we leave well..." Chazz started before smiling at Frisk's hand. "We have a lot of planning to do."

Frisk chuckled kissing him. He kissed her back with a smile.

"Ew." Troy groaned looking away.

"Not a fan of romance yet?" Jesse asked with a chuckle.

Troy blushed. Jesse just chuckled before smiling mischievously and quickly kissing Kitsuna. Troy blushed bigger turning away. Every laughed seeing that before Kitsuna kissed his cheek. "It's ok."

Troy hugged her. She hugged him back. "You want mommy to win right?"

Troy nodded a bit saddened she didn't win their duel. Kitsuna just hugged him a bit tighter before looking at Troy. "Well, the truth is mommy won two things nobody else did."

Troy looked at her confused.

"I won two amazing people who I love with my whole heart, your daddy, and you Troy." Kitsuna smiled. "I never expected to fall in love or find a baby boy here, but I did and I love you both so much."

Troy smiled laying his head on her chest. Kitsuna just held him gently.

* * *

 **Alright guys this story is nearly over. Next up is the final duel which is Frisk vs Chazz round 4, and the final events of this fic! Be sure to review!**


	38. Graduation Duel, and Final Moments!

**And now time for the final events of the fic! It's been a long ride but now it's coming to an end.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Undertale but I own the OCs!**

* * *

 _The next day..._

Marek, Hakuoh, Sara, and Lucy stepped in the field.

"So who goes first Sara?" Marek asked. "Us, or them?"

"You go on." Sara smiled.

* * *

"Hashimal, Bringer of Order, attack and destroy Metal Gear Excelsus!" Sara cried defeating Marek.

AND

"Addramelech, the Worth attack Hakuoh's life points directly!" Lucy declared winning the duel.

"Splendid!" Sheppard smiled.

"These duels are getting better and better." David smiled.

Soon several others were commenced until Frisk, and Chazz were the last ones to be debuted.

"Chancellor Shepard, can I ask if we can wait a few days for my match with Frisk?" Chazz requested.

Sheppard looked confused but nodded, "Very well."

"Chazz?" Frisk asked confused.

"I used a few of the Princeton connections to let your parents and a few other guests come for the duel." Chazz explained. "I hope you don't mind."

Frisk nodded smiling.

"Then I guess we're done for today." Shepard noted.

They nodded walking back.

"Frisk... do you have a little time?" Asriel requested quietly.

Frisk looked before nodding, "Yes Asriel? What is it?"

"It's... well two things. Do you think I'll ever stop hurting?" Asriel asked sadly.

"I know you will..." Frisk smiled.

Asriel looked down uncertainly. "I miss him Frisk, it should have been me who died that day. Not Chara."

Frisk hugged him. Asriel hugged her back before taking an envelope out of his pocket. "Anyway... this was in my room and I thought you might understand, it's written in some kind of weird language."

Frisk took the envelope, and checked it. The outside of the envelope said 'To miss Frisk Kumar, or would you prefer Frisk Dreemurr?'

Frisk opened it, and read what it says.

"Dear Frisk, enclosed with this letter are two cards, one representing the evolution of mankind's potential as dueling evolves more and more throughout the years, and the other the one who will bring it to the brink of destruction at the will of two others. Your unique power should allow you to visit them both and see what awaits. Perhaps even avert the disaster before it begins, I know this sounds insane but after everything you've been through cards from the future are hardly a stretch now are they? The choice of whether or not to look into your future is your own, but know that what I speak is the truth and that the descendants of you and your friends will shape the future of the world."

Frisk raised an eyebrow pulling out the two cards. They were two dragons, one named Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and the other Starving Venom Fusion Dragon.

"What the?" Frisk asked surprised.

"Frisk?" Asriel asked nervously.

"Pendulum What? I never heard of something called Pendulum." Frisk mentioned.

"Huh, is it some kind of new deck? Like Jaden's Elemental Heroes or Troy's Armada cards?" Asriel asked. "Maybe another winner likes Pendulums."

Frisk showed him the cards. Asriel looked at them before his eyes widened. "Frisk, I don't know what that other dragon is but look."

As he said that Asriel showed her Starving Venemy Dragon. "Do you think they're related somehow?"

Frisk looked at Starving Venom, and said "I don't know... And this Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon looks like a hybrid of a spell, and monster."

"Yeah, I don't get it." Asriel admitted.

Frisk just stared at the cards.

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Standing on the field was Chazz, and Frisk shuffling their decks. "Wish you the best of luck." Frisk told Chazz with her smile.

"Same to you Frisk, but I don't plan on going easy on you." Chazz replied with his own smile. "May the best duelist win."

Frisk nodded as they stepped back to get some distance.

At the sidelines Jaden remarked, "This is so gonna be a sweet duel!"

"Yeah... I just wish we'd been able to save him so he could see it with us." Asriel mentioned sadly.

"Don't worry Prince Asriel." Alphys told him. "I think he's looking down on us seeing it right now."

Asriel turned to Alphys and smiled. "Yeah, you're right Alphys."

As he said that Asriel placed a hand over his chest as he felt his locket. Even Slade, and Jagger attended for this matter watching their brother, and sister-in-law in their graduation matches.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm proud of him. He's come a long way." Slade admitted.

"Me too." Jagger agreed. "All of us from World Domination to this. I guess Frisk helped us see that."

"Yeah, even after getting free she's still trying to teach everyone to be merciful. Well, outside of the game at least." Slade chuckled. "Don't you dare lose this one Chazz!"

"So you guys told me Frisk never won a duel against Chazz?" Adrian asked the group a bit surprised.

"Nope, the first time they dueled Chazz won and the second one he forced into a draw." Jaden answered. "Hopefully he doesn't bring out that Chthonian Soldier again."

"Yeah from what we seen it Chazz used his Chthonian Solider to score those types of outcomes due to it's Special Ability." Syrus remembered. "It certainly is a card that he uses against her."

"That might have been the case in the past, but Frisk won't fall for that again and I have a feeling Chazz knows that too." Zane mentioned.

"Well, whatever happens this is going to be an incredible duel." Jaden smiled.

With that the two got ready as Sheppard with Foster announced, "Alright everyone! As you all know this will be the final duel we seen from our two students! Chazz Princeton! And Frisk Kumar! Let's wish these two the best of luck!"

Dr. Crowler, along with Yuzu, and Bonaparte were the announcers as Dr. Crowler announced, "Alright compeitiors hope your ready because we like to give these students a good show!"

 _"Effectivement!"_ Bonaparte announced. "Make sure to make this match as long as possible!"

"Win, lose doesn't matter!" Yuzu cried. "Make sure you both are set in store! Are both duelists ready!?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Chazz answered.

Frisk nodded.

"In that case let the duel..." Yuzu started before crying out, "BEGIN!"

"DUEL!" The two duelists cried as Dr, Crolwer. Bonaparte, and Yuzu ran to join the two Chancellors.

* * *

 **(Final Dueling Theme: Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku)**

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Deck: 40/40**

 **Chazz: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Chazz 1st Turn:

 **(Frisk's Deck: 35/40)**

"Alright Frisk, I'll start things off with the spell card Card Destruction." Chazz started.

* * *

 _Card Destruction_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player discards their entire hand, then draws the same number of cards they discarded._

* * *

Frisk looked at her hand as they discarded their hands. **(Frisk's Deck: 30/40)**

 _'Nice, just what I was hoping for.'_ Chazz thought. "Alright Frisk, next up the spell card Soul Release."

* * *

 _Soul Release_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target up to 5 cards in any Graveyard(s); banish them._

* * *

"I use this to banish V-Tiger Jet, W-Wing Catapult, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank from my graveyard."

"There is only one thing to why you banished those 5." Frisk mentioned,

"Four actually, but you're right Frisk because now I'll summon X-Head Cannon!" Chazz declared.

* * *

 _X-Head Cannon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _A monster with a mighty cannon barrel, it is able to integrate its attacks. It attacks in many ways by combining and separating with other monsters._

* * *

"Then I'll follow that with two more spell cards, Spell Economics and Dimension Fusion!"

* * *

 _Spell Economics_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _You do not pay Life Points to activate Spell Cards._

* * *

 _Dimension Fusion_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Pay 2000 Life Points. Both players Special Summon as many of their removed from play monsters as possible._

* * *

His four machines appeared on the field.

 _'Knew it...'_ She grinned.

Jan 14, 2018"Now, I'll combine all five of them in order to summon VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Chazz declared.

* * *

 _VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _"VW-Tiger Catapult" + "XYZ-Dragon Cannon"_  
 _This card can only be Special Summoned from your Extra Deck by removing from play the above cards you control. (You do not use "Polymerization"). Once per turn, remove from play 1 card your opponent controls. When this card attacks, you can change the battle position of the attack target. (Flip Effects are not activated at this time.)_

* * *

"Oh, I'm still not done Frisk."

"Your not?" Frisk asked surprised.

"Not even close, I play the last card in my hand. I activate Level Modulation." Chazz smirked.

* * *

 _Level Modulation_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Your opponent draws 2 cards. Special Summon 1 "LV" monster from your Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions. The monster that was Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack, nor activate or apply its effect this turn._

* * *

"This lets you draw two cards, and in exchange I can revive the last monster I sent to the graveyard, my Armed Dragon LV7!"

* * *

 _Armed Dragon LV7_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Armed Dragon LV5", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard; destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the sent monster's ATK._

* * *

Frisk drew twice as his level 7 dragon appeared roaring. **(Frisk's Deck: 28/40)**

"Now for the last step, VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon combine with Armed Dragon LV7!" Chazz declared.

"What the?" Frisk asked surprised as Armed Dragon, and Catapult Cannon flew up as they merged together much to the shock of everyone even Foster who never witnesses this.

"I call to the field, my Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Chazz called as the monster appeared behind him.

* * *

 _Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3500_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _Effect: "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" + "Armed Dragon LV7"_  
 _Must first be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by banishing the above cards you control and/or from your GY, after you have Special Summoned the above cards this Duel. (You do not use "Polymerization".) Your opponent cannot activate cards, or the effects of cards, with the same name as a banished card. Once per opponent's turn (Quick Effect): You can banish 1 card from your Deck or Extra Deck; banish all cards your opponent controls and in their GY._

* * *

"With him on the field I'll end my move."

Frisk 1st Turn:

"Whoa!" Frisk cried while drawing staring at Chazz's newest monster. **(Frisk's Deck: 27/40)** "In the words of Jaden, Chazz that monster is totally sweet! Where did you get him?"

"I took a page from Jaden's book, helping out a little old lady." Chazz answered with a smile. "Taking down this guy won't be easy Frisk."

"I can tell." Frisk said looking over her cards. "Well I got this the Judgement Hall field spell!"

* * *

 _Judgement Hall_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If "Royal Guard Rookie - Papyrus" is in the graveyard, or your Life Points are less than 1000 this spell card can be used. Special Summons "Sans the Skeleton" to the field, from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard._

* * *

"With this since Papyrus is in the graveyard it allows me to summon Sans from my deck!" Frisk told him.

"Hey how did Papyrus get in the graveyard?" Syrus asked confused.

"Card Destruction." Kiytsuna answered.

Sans appeared on her field with his eye ready.

* * *

 _Sans the Skeleton_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Zombie/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2700_

 _When this card attacks a monster, you a roll a dice. If you get a three, five, or one this card destroys the monster. If this card is destroyed shuffled it to your deck instead._

* * *

"And I'm not done." Frisk told him.

"I'm not surprised." Chazz noted. "You've always been a skilled duelist."

"Now Sans evolve to create Sans the Reaper!"

Sans' reaper counterpart Chumley created appeared with his scythe over his shoulder.

* * *

 _Sans the Reaper_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 "Sans the Skeleton", and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. When this card is Special Summoned, draw two cards. When this card attacks a monster that has DEF lower than this card's DEF, destroy that target. This card can attack twice every Battle Phase. Once per turn pay 500 Life Points: Destroy one card your Opponent controls._

* * *

"Sorry Frisk, but Sans the Reaper is about to go bye-bye." Chazz smirked. "I banish Dark Blade the Dragon Knight from my extra deck, to allow Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon banish every card on your field and in your graveyard!"

"What!?" Frisk cried as the monster she worked so hard to create vanished from her sight along with Judgement Hall. "Well still since he was summoned I can draw two cards, and since he was a Special Summon I can still summon another monster!" **(Frisk's Deck: 25/40)**

"True, but we both know that you won't be able to summon anything that can beat my Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon this turn." Chazz smirked. "And he's just the beginning Frisk."

 _'He's right nothing in my hand can defeat this thing. What else what other abilities it has...'_ Frisk thought. _'That doesn't mean I should give up.'_

"I summon a monster face-down in defense mode!" Frisk set a card. "Now I set three cards face-down, and end my turn!"

* * *

 **Frisk: 4000**

 **Deck: 25/40**

 **Chazz: 4000**

* * *

Chazz 2nd Turn:

Chazz drew and grinned. "Looks like using up my hand wasn't as big a disadvantage as I expected. I activate Card of Sanctity."

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

Frisk drew only 2 cards as Chazz drew a total of 6. **(Frisk's Deck: 23/40)**

"Alright, now I'll set three of my own cards and then I'll summon an old friend of yours Frisk. We might as well get it out of the way early this time so I play Chthonian Soldier in attack mode." Chazz stated.

The soldier that defeated Frisk in their first two matches appeared.

* * *

 _Chthonian Soldier_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _When this card is destroyed by an opponent's attacking monster and sent to the Graveyard, the Battle Damage you took from this battle is also inflicted to your opponent._

* * *

Frisk grunted seeing it. That monster is the same one that finished her early duels with Chazz due to it's special ability to inflict the same damage. Well he didn't used it during their third match with Atticus' help but that still doesn't excuse it.

"We both knew he'd be coming out sooner or later, and who knows maybe he won't beat you this time." Chazz smirked. "Now then, Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon attack her facedown monster!"

The monster attacked her face-down monster which was Mettaton shattering. Chazz flinched seeing that monster. "Mettaton."

Then his humanoid form appeared breaking out his dance moves.

* * *

 _Mettaton EX_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, target one monster card in your Graveyard, banish that monster, and this card gains ATK power equal to it's ATK points._

* * *

Since the only monster in Frisk's graveyard was Mettaton she has to banish it. **(ATK: 1000 + 300 = 1300)**

"Chthonian Soldier is weaker than him so I'll have to end my move." Chazz relented before smiling. "You know Frisk, this brings back memories."

"Yeah I see what you mean." Frisk smiled back as memories of their first duel entered their minds where Chazz felt guilty making her cry after she lost against him.

Then their second match where Chazz used Attack Guidance Armor on one of the weaker Chthonian Soldiers when she used Chaos Necromancer to end it in a draw. And their third match where they confessed to each other if it wasn't for Atticus helping out.

"Of course don't take that as I'm going to throw the duel Frisk, I intend on winning this one." Chazz smiled.

Frisk grinned, "Well you won all our duels against me so I intend over winning at least one!"

Frisk 2nd Turn:

 **(Frisk's Deck: 22/40)**

Frisk drew looking at the card. "First thing I'll do is play my face-down card! The spell known as Approched Snowdin!"

* * *

 _Approched Snowdin_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Add 1 "Snowdin" from your Deck, or Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

 **(Frisk's Deck: 21/40)**

"Your signature field spell." Chazz noted. "Great."

Once Frisk added the card she activated it.

* * *

 _Snowdin_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Each player can Special Summon any level 5 or lower monster from your hand, if you control no monsters on the field._

* * *

Chazz looked at the spell hesitantly before nodding. "I'll banish a second Chthonian Soldier to activate Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon's effect and banish all your cards again."

Frisk grunted as her two face-downs with Mettaton EX vanished.

"Frisk is having trouble!" Jaden cried seeing this.

"Is this keeps up Frisk won't have anymore cards to duel!" Syrus cried.

"Yeah, but think about it you two." Alexis mentioned. "Chazz hesitated to use that effect, which means he can probably only activate it one time each turn."

Frisk looked over her cards before saying, "I play the spell card Graceful Charity."

* * *

 _Graceful Charity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards._

* * *

"This allows me to draw 3 new cards as long as I discard two." She drew three times before discarding 2. "Hope this works. I play Premature Burial!" **(Frisk's Deck: 18/40)**

* * *

 _Premature Burial_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster._

* * *

What appeared was Undyne

* * *

 _Royal Guard Captain - Undyne_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is Special Summoned, destroy one card your opponent controls. If you discard a Spell Card, this card can attack twice._

* * *

"No!" Chazz cried knowing exactly what Frisk was planning.

"Undyne take out his Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Frisk cried as Undyne stabbed the machine which the dragon roared in agony before exploding.

"Ah yeah Frisk!" Undyne cheered as her underground friends are rooting for her too.

"Chazz's monster is gone." Jagger cried in shock.

Slade looked on in disbelief at this. Frisk sighed in relief knowing that Fusion Monster won't bother her again.

Suddenly Chazz smirked. "You took out my monster Frisk, not bad but can you do it twice?"

"Huh?" Frisk asked.

"I play the trap card Call of the Haunted to bring my Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon right back." Chazz answered.

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

The monster appeared back roaring as everyone looked on at shocked.

"Maybe but I got this." Frisk said playing a spell.

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"I'm not surprised Frisk, but like I said before Armed Dragon Catapult Cannon is only the beginning." Chazz smiled. "I still have plenty of powerful monsters waiting."

With that Call of the Haunted shattered forcing his monster leave again.

 _'Good thing it's off the field...'_ Frisk thought. _'It crippled me to where I only have have a deck left... Still the 18 remaining cards I left can help...'_

"Undyne attack Chthonian Soldier!" Frisk cried.

"Then you know what that means, Chthonian Soldier's effect activates." Chazz reminded her as Undyne speared his monster just as it threw its sword towards Frisk.

 **(Chazz: 3300)**

The sword slashed Frisk as she yelped. **(Frisk: 2500)**

"What next Frisk?" Chazz asked.

"Well you got nothing defending yourself so I will discard a spell card for her to attack you directly!" She cried as she discarded Undeveloped Greed. **(Frisk's Deck: 16/40)**

Undyne charged, and struck Chazz.

 **(Chazz: 1400)**

"Not bad Frisk, but the duel is still a long way from finished and I don't play on losing." Chazz told her.

Frisk nodded, "I summon a monster face-down, and two cards face-down to end my turn."

* * *

 **Frisk: 2500**

 **Deck: 16/40**

 **Chazz: 1500**

* * *

Chazz 3rd Turn:

"Ok Frisk, my move so I'll go ahead and start by activating the spell card Polymerization!" Chazz declared.

* * *

Polymerization

Normal Spell Card

Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Materials.

* * *

"I use it to fuse Ojama Red, with Ojama Blue!"

The two new Ojamas fused.

"I summon Ojama Knight in attack mode!" Chazz cried.

* * *

 _Ojama Knight_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Beast/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _Effect: 1 "Ojama" monster + 1 "Ojama" monster_  
 _Select up to 2 of your opponent's Monster Card Zones. The selected zones cannot be used._

* * *

Frisk blinked at this. "Chazz where did you get him?"

"There's more to these guys then you know Frisk, like the field spell Ojama Country." Chazz smirked.

* * *

 _Ojama Country_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, you can send 1 "Ojama" card from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Ojama" monster from your Graveyard. While you control a face-up "Ojama" monster, switch the original ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field. ("Ojama" can include "Ojamuscle".)_

* * *

At that the arena morphed to where they see a village where it's residents are Ojama Monsters.

"Thanks to this spell, as long as I have an Ojama in play all our monsters swap attack and defense points." Chazz explained. "So my Ojama Knight has 2500 attack points."

 _Ojama Knight: **(ATK: 2500/DEF: 0)**_

 _Undyne: **(ATK: 1500/DEF: 1900)**_

Frisk grunted at this development.

"Now Ojama Knight take down Undyne!" Chazz called before glancing up at the real Undyne. "Nothing personal, I just plan on winning."

The Knight charged before Frisk cried, "Reveal face-down card!"

* * *

 _Royal Guard Rescue_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an attack is activated that targets a "Royal Guard" monster. Return the targeted monster it's owner's hand and Special Summon 1 other monster from your hand._

* * *

Undyne vanished as the attack missed. Chazz grunted seeing that.

And I'll summon Royal Guard Trickster - Doggo in his place." Doggo appeared spinning his knifes.

* * *

 _Royal Guard Trickster - Doggo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is summoned or flipped summoned add 1 "Royal Guard" monster from your deck to your hand. This card cannot be destroyed by the effect of "Wild Nature's Release". If this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent chose one card in their hand, and guess what type it is: Guess correctly your opponent discards it, otherwise the opponent reveals it._

* * *

 **(ATK: 1000/DEF: 1600)**

"I end my turn with one facedown card." Chazz stated.

Frisk 3rd Turn:

Frisk drew her next card. **(Frisk's Deck: 15/40)** "Now I summon to the field Undyne back." Undyne appeared back. **(ATK: 1500/DEF: 1900)**

"She's weaker than my Ojama Knight." Chazz pointed out.

"I know. Now I play Quick Summon!" Frisk cried.

* * *

 _Quick Summon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Normal Summon 1 monster._

* * *

"This allows me to summon another monster." She explained. "So now I sacrifice both of them to summon Asgore, King of Monsters!"

Asgore appeared with his spear ready.

* * *

 _Asgore, King of Monsters_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card enters the field, face-up select one of your opponent's cards in their hand, and banish it. If this card is destroyed by battle, add it to your hand instead._

* * *

 _Asgore: **(ATK: 2900 - 1500/DEF: 1500 - 2900)**_

"And when summoned a card in your hand is banished!" Frisk cried as Asgore threw his spear at one of Chazz's cards.

The card was revealed to be Ojama Delta Hurricane.

"Now I play Shield Attack to Asgore." Frisk continued.

* * *

 _Shield Attack_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Switch the ATK and DEF of the equipped monster._

* * *

"Shield Attack, but that means his attack and defense points switch. Then thanks to my own field spell..." Chazz started in shock.

 _Asgore: **(ATK: 2900/DEF: 1500)**_

"Asgore take down his Ojama Knight!" Frisk cried.

The Knight shattered as the effects of Ojama Country wore off.

 _Asgore: **(ATK: 1500/DEF: 2900**_ **)**

 **(Chazz: 1000)**

"I play the spell card, Pot of Greed." Frisk continued. "This allows me to draw two more cards."

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

She drew twice. **(Frisk's Deck: 13/40)**

"I set them both, and it's turn now." Frisk ended.

* * *

 **Frisk: 2500**

 **Deck: 13/40**

 **Chazz: 1000**

* * *

Chazz 4th Turn:

"Alright Frisk, I play Giant Trunade!" Chazz declared.

* * *

 _Giant Trunade_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to the hand._

* * *

Ojama Country, Shield, Attack, Spell Economics, and Frisk's three face-downs returned.

 _Asgore: **(ATK: 2900/DEF: 1500)**_

"Next up, it's time for a real ruler to join the duel!" Chazz smirked before revealing a second Polymerization card.

 _'Ojama King...'_ She thought.

"You probably guessed, I'm fusing Ojama Yellow, Ojama Black, and Ojama Green in order to summon the Ojama King!" Chazz declared.

* * *

 _Ojama King_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Beast/Fusion_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Ojama Green" + "Ojama Yellow" + "Ojama Black"_  
 _Select up to 3 of your opponent's Monster Card Zones. The selected zones cannot be used._

* * *

"Oh, and I'll throw Ojama Country back in play too."

 _Ojama King: **(ATK: 3000/DEF: 0)**_

 _Asgore, King of Monsters: **(ATK: 1500/DEF: 2900)**_

"Now I'll set these two, and now Ojama King attack Asgore King of Monsters!" Chazz declared.

The king charged as Asgore bit the dust. **(Frisk: 1000)**

"Now I'll end my turn with the spell card One Day of Peace." Chazz said.

* * *

 _One Day of Peace_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws 1 card, and neither player takes damage until the end of the opponent's next turn._

* * *

 **(Frisk's Deck: 14/40)**

Frisk 4th Turn:

Frisk drew her next card. **(Frisk's Deck: 13/40)**

 _'Alright Frisk, this is it on my next turn whatever you summon is going to be destroyed. Looks like I win again.'_ Chazz thought.

"I play Malicious Spirit Ritual!" She cried.

"Chara." Asriel whispered.

* * *

 _Malicious Spirit Ritual_

 _Ritual Spell Card_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Malicious Spirit - Chara". You must also pay half your Life Points and tribute one monster, on the field._

* * *

Flowers were shown about a froggit who vanished as Frisk glowed. **(Frisk: 0500)**

* * *

 _Malicious Spirit - Chara_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Zombie/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 3400_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Malicious Spirit Ritual". Once per turn discard 1 Monster card in your hand, and this card gains 300 ATK for each level that Monster card has._

* * *

"This is bad, thanks to my Ojama Country field spell Chara starts with 3400 attack points." Chazz mentioned nervously.

 _Chara: **(ATK: 3400/DEF: 1000)**_

"Now Chara attack Ojama King!" Frisk cried as her darkness half charged.

Ojama King shattered.

"Thanks to One Day of Peace I don't take damage Frisk." Chazz reminded her.

Frisk nodded, "I set three cards face-down, and end my turn."

Reducing her hand to empty.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0500**

 **Deck: 13/40**

 **Chazz: 1000**

* * *

Chazz 5th Turn:

"Ok Frisk, I start with the trap card Ojama Trio!" Chazz declared.

* * *

 _Ojama Trio_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Special Summon 3 "Ojama Tokens" (Beast-Type/LIGHT/Level 2/ATK 0/DEF 1000) in Defense Position on your opponent's side of the field. The tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon. When an "Ojama Token" is destroyed, the controller of that token takes 300 points of damage._

* * *

Careful she cried, "I play the spell, Butterscotch Pie! With this while I at least have a monster out I gain 1500 Life Points!"

* * *

 _Butterscotch Pie_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _If you have at least one monster gain 1500 Life Points._

* * *

 **(Frisk: 2000)**

"You saved yourself Frisk, because I have Monster Reborn and Ojamuscle." Chazz stated.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

 _Ojamuscle_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _(This card is always treated as a "Ojama" card.)_  
 _Select 1 face-up "Ojama King". Destroy all "Ojama" monsters on the field, except the selected "Ojama King". It gains 1000 ATK for each monster destroyed this way._

* * *

As Chazz played the spells Ojama King returned before the three tokens shattered.

 _Ojama King: (ATK: 0 - 3000 + (1000 * 3) = 6000/DEF: 3000 - 0)_

 **(Frisk: 1100)**

She looked up at this as she sees Chara's attack points aren't even close to beating it.

"Looks like it's over Frisk, Ojama King attack Malicious Spirit - Chara and end this duel!" Chazz declared.

The King charged as Chara shattered. **(Frisk: 0200)**

"What the?" Chazz questioned. "You should have lost the last of your life points."

"It's my final face-down." She said showing her face-down.

* * *

 _DETERMINATION_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When ever you would lose a duel gain 100 Life Points for every monster on the field instead._

* * *

Chazz stared at the card before smiling. "Alright Frisk, I end my turn. If you want to beat me, then you'll need to overcome Ojama King's 6000 points."

Frisk 5th Turn:

"This is totally one sweet duel!" Jaden cheered.

"It certainly is." Sartorius agreed.

"Frisk only has 10 cards left in her deck." Ardrian mentioned. "She needs to be careful."

"I wouldn't worry, she's won duels with less." Jaden smiled. "Remember Aster?"

Aster nodded at this. Frisk drew. **(Frisk's Deck: 10/40)** Before playing the card she drew, "Card of Sanctity!"

Chazz looked surprised before they drew their cards.

 **(Frisk's Deck: 04/40)**

"Now I play the spell card Broken Seal!" Frisk cried.

* * *

 _Broken Seal_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Monster card in your banishment pile: Discard the top cards of your deck equal to that monster's level. Add that monster card to your deck._

* * *

"It gets me to discard the top card of my deck for the level total of Sans the Skeleton though in return he's added to my deck!" Frisk explained doing the effect. **(Frisk's Deck: 01/40)**

Chazz nodded. She then added, "Now I play the spell card, Trap Booster!"

* * *

 _Trap Booster_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 card. This turn, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand._

* * *

"By discarding a card I can play this! Soul Connection!" Frisk cried.

* * *

 _Soul Connnection_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Add 1 Monster Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"This allows me to add a monster card to my hand! And we know what that monster card is." Frisk said taking her only card in her deck, and shows it was Sans the Skeleton. **(Frisk's Deck: 0/40)**

Chazz nodded calmly. "This is fitting."

"Now I play the effect of Level Eater from the graveyard!" Frisk cried.

"Level Eater?" Chazz asked.

A small beetle appeared.

* * *

 _Level Eater_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is in the Graveyard, you can activate its effect by selecting 1 face-up Level 5 or higher monster you have in your hand. Reduce that monster's Level by 1. Special Summon this card from the Graveyard._

* * *

"So he's coming." Chazz noted.

"Now I summon Sans the Skeleton!" Her skeleton friend appeared.

"Go ahead Frisk." Chazz smiled.

Frisk nodded playing another spell.

Chazz looked to see what the spell was.

* * *

 _Fusion Remake_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish 1 Monster on your field, and in your Extra Deck: Treat 1 monster on your field as a Fusion Monster._

* * *

Chazz's eyes widened.

"Wait, there's only one reason you'd play a card like that!" Chazz realized. "Then that's it, isn't it Frisk?"

Frisk smirked, "Guess it is."

Revealing... Battle Fusion.

* * *

 _Battle Fusion_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Activate only when a face-up fusion monster you control attacks or is attacked. It gains ATK equal to the ATK of the opposing monster, until the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

Sans charged to finish it. **(ATK: 2500 + 6000 = 8500)**

Chazz smiled. "Sorry Frisk, but you does this monster look familiar?"

As he said that Chazz revealed he was holding a copy of Honest.

Frisk looked shocked at this.

 _Ojama King: **(ATK: 6000 + 8500 = 14500)**_

"Wow Chazz... Your still as strong as you are since we met." Frisk smiled.

"Guess so Frisk." Chazz said. "Looks like I win again. But I really enjoyed this duel."

"Sorry but I have other plans." Frisk smirked.

"Other plans?" Chazz asked.

"I banish the trap from my graveyard." Frisk cried as she shows it.

* * *

 _Blessing of Holactie_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If this card is in your graveyard when your opponent's monster has 2000 ATK higher then your opponent's monster: Your monster gains that monster's ATK until end of turn._

* * *

 _Sans the Skeleton: **(ATK: 8500 + 14500 = 23000)**_

Chazz stared at Sans in shock. "It isn't quite over though Frisk, our final duel comes down to a roll of the dice."

The dice rolled as it landed on a 6 before rolling again as Ojama King, and Sans battled each other as Sans teleported to avoid Ojama King's attacks as he countered with Gaster Blasters which the king avoid. Chazz meanwhile walked over to Frisk. "The winner of this battle wins the duel, but Frisk there's something I want to do before we leave."

"Huh?" Frisk asked him.

"Four years at Duel Academy, and I met someone as incredible as you." Chazz smiled before kissing her. "I love you Frisk."

Frisk smiled hugging him as they turned to see the dice rolled at...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...1.

Chazz and Frisk watched as Sans formed one final Gaster Blaster that destroyed Ojama King.

* * *

 **Frisk: 0500**

 **Deck: 0/40**

 **Chazz: 0000**

 **Frisk wins the duel!**

* * *

The field vanished as the arena stayed silent stunned at the amount of power the two have displayed.

"Congratulations Frisk, you win." Chazz said with a smile.

Frisk looked stunned at this victory which was a natural trait. Then Jaden started clapping right as everyone joined him at this.

"That was great. You both were amazing." Rebecca smiled.

"Thanks mom." Frisk smiled hugging her.

"You know what Frisk, I think that was the most fun duel I've had here at Duel Academy." Chazz smiled.

"Yeah that was so much fun." Troy smiled.

Kitsuna nodded. "Yeah, it really looked amazing."

"Well, that was the last graduation duel and there are only a few days left. Most of you have nearly graduated from Duel Academy." Shepard mentioned with a smile.

They all smiled at this.

"So what's our next adventure Frisk?" Chazz asked with a smile. "You saved the Monsters from the Underground, saved the world countless times, and graduated Duel Academy so what's next?"

"Well... For us to have our wedding in." Frisk smiled. "You proposed, and now it's time to complete it."

Chazz laughed. "True, very true."

"Do you need any help with the preparations?" Alphys asked.

"That would be great Alphys." Frisk smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll give you two the best wedding humans have ever seen." Undyne grinned.

"INDEED THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HELP MAKE THE BEST WEDDING THAT BOTH HUMAN FRISK, AND HUMAN CHAZZ WILL EVER SEE!" Papyrus declared.

"Thanks, I'm sure it'll be great." Chazz laughed before looking at Frisk and kissing her again.

Frisk smiled kissing him back.

* * *

 _A few months later..._

Frisk, and Chazz were seen kissing in wedding clothing as the priest smiled "I now pronounced you both husband, and wife."

"I never thought I'd see this day, I'm so happy." Rebecca whispered tearing up as Chazz and Frisk kissed again.

"Me too Rebecca." Satorius smiled before turning to Slade, and Jagger. "What about you two?"

"Frisk's a perfect match for Chazz, she'll take care of him." Jagger answered.

Slade nodded in agreement.

"I've made a lot of horrible choices in my life Frisk, marrying you though... that's by far the best one I've ever made." Chazz smiled as they walked over to their families.

"I agree deeply on that Chazzy." Frisk smiled.

"My child, you look so happy." Toriel smiled.

"I know mom." Frisk smiled.

"Have you thought of what you're going to do for your honeymoon?" Sartorius asked.

"My best bet was maybe try that spot you, and Mommy tried years ago Daddy." Frisk answered.

"Oh... I mean well... yeah that should be wonderful." Sartorius replied awkwardly. "Um... I'll go get something for us to drink."

With that he walked off.

"What's his deal?" Jaden asked noticing the change of tone.

Rebecca just laughed. "Tell you what Jaden, when you're getting married we'll tell you."

"I guess." Jaden mentioned before noticing, "Hey my parents are here."

"Your parents?" Chazz asked.

"Can you introduce us Jaden?" Frisk requested.

"Oh yeah sure." Jaden smiled as two grown ups stepped forward.

"Jaden my boy. Did we miss it?" A man with brown hair asked him.

"Nope, Frisk and Chazz are newlyweds now." Jaden answered.

"That's good to hear." The woman smiled turning to Chazz, and Frisk "You two must be so happy right now."

"Yeah, we are Mrs. Yuki." Chazz said politely."Please call me Carol." The woman smiled.

"And call me Valon young man." The man smiled.

"Alright." Frisk giggled.

"Soon you, and Jaden will be newlyweds too Lex." Atticus grinned at his sister.

"Not happening Atticus." Alexis frowned.

"You know it." Atticus grinned.

Alexis just rolled her eyes. "Anyway, ignoring Atticus for a second. Congratulations you guys."

"Thanks Alexis." Frisk smiled.

"You two enjoy your honeymoon, but Frisk..." Rebecca started before shaking her head. "Nevermind, you two just enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks Mrs. Kumar." Chazz smiled.

Rebecca smiled mischievously before walking off to find Sartorius. Frisk smiled, "Can I take this dance Mr. Princeton?"

Chazz smiled. "Of course."

They both walked to the dance floor, and started to dance staring at each other's eyes.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Frisk woke up yawning streching. Suddenly Chazz embraced her from behind. "Good morning to you, my beautiful wife."

Frisk giggled, "Morning Chazz."

"So, what do you want to do today?" Chazz asked her.

"Oh nothing... Maybe staying here in bed with you?" Frisk teased.

Chazz smiled. "I'm fine with that."

Frisk giggled as she pushed them back on the bed. Chazz smiled kissing her. Frisk kissed him back. Chazz suddenly blushed slightly before wrapping his arms around Frisk and holding her. Frisk smirked, "Hasty now are we?"

Chazz just smirked back and just kissed Frisk again. "I have someone this beautiful in front of me, can you blame me?"

Frisk snickered a little at this. Chazz chuckled back.

* * *

 _Later that evening..._

Chazz was looking down at the table with a heavy blush on his face. Frisk soon entered the room. Chazz looked up hearing her. "Oh... hey Frisk..."

"Hey Chazz..." She smiled. "That was great."

"Yeah..." Chazz admitted awkwardly.

Frisk chuckled patting his back, "Don't be too modest. You like it too you know."

"Is this going to be one of our normal conversations now? How the morning... routine went?" Chazz asked her. "I mean, I'm not complaining if it is but... oh forget it come on."

With that Chazz took Frisk's hand and dragged her back upstairs.

* * *

 _A few weeks later..._

"They're going to be here soon Frisk... but lets keep that to ourselves for now ok?" Chazz requested. "The last thing we need is for Atticus to find out."

Mar 18, 2018"Their gonna find out eventually." Frisk told him. "Let Atticus find out I'll only tell him to keep quiet."

Chazz nodded. "Well they'll be here in about an hour so do you need any help getting things ready?"

Frisk smiled nodding. Chazz smiled back before helping Frisk prepare for their friends visit.

* * *

 _An hour later..._

The doorbell rang. Chazz opened the door. It was all their friends and family.

"You look happy Chazz, married life that appealing?" Atticus asked.

Chazz nodded as he allowed them inside. They all walked in with smiles. Frisk walked in smiling, "Hey guys. It's been a while."

"Too long." Kitsuna smiled. "You haven't called since the wedding. What have you two been up to?"

"Just some planning. And we have big news to tell you all." Frisk smiled.

"Big news to tell..." Jesse started before his eyes widened. "Wait you don't mean what I think you mean do you?"

She took a deep breath before saying, "I'm pregnant!"

The room was quiet for a few seconds before...

"WHAT?" everyone asked at the same time.

Frisk nodded smiling,

"That's... wow." Alexis admitted.

"Are you both sure you're ready to be parents?" Rebecca asked.

"We are Mommy." Frisk smiled. "We got the things we need."

"How long have you... I mean do you know when you..." Alphys asked.

"About nearly 3 days." Frisk answered.

"Well... that blows our news out of the water." Kitsuna admitted. "Congratulations you two."

Frisk smiled.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be a fantastic mother." Sartorius smiled.

"Thanks Daddy." Frisk smiled.

"Mommy is Mrs. Princeton..." Troy trailed off looking at Kitsuna with widen eyes.

"She's going to be a mommy too baby." Kitsuna told him before leaning down. "You get to be a good roll model for the baby ok sweetie?"

Troy smiled as Frisk caught that. "Wait... Kitsuna are you...?"

"Engaged, we haven't quite gotten that far yet." Kitsuna explained. "Troy is going to be a roll model to your little baby though."

Frisk nodded getting that.

"Though we could try and catch up if you really want." Kitsuna teased. "Jesse..."

Jesse blushed at this. "Uh should we wait a little more?"

"I don't mind, do you want to be a father?" Kitsuna asked.

"I... I already am." Jesse answered.

Kitsuna smiled hearing that before turning to Troy. "Ok, do you want to be a big brother Troy?"

Troy looked surprised before nodding with a big smile.

"Well that answers that Jesse." Kitsuna smiled playfully. "Troy wants a little brother or sister and he's been such an amazing boy I think he deserves one... and so do we."

Jesse's face turned a bright red hearing that. Frisk couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Is Jesse running a fever?" Jaden asked Alexis.

"Jaden, please tell me you're not that clueless." Alexis told him.

"What?" Jaden asked her.

"Jaden that's called blushing." Syrus told him.

"That's weird, why would Jesse be blushing? I mean they're already parents right?" Jaden asked.

"You'll understand once you, and Alexis are married." Atticus grinned.

"I don't know Atticus, it is Jaden we're talking about." Chazz teased.

Atticus chuckled, "Can't blame me for trying huh?"

Frisk smiled at this exchange, "Oh you guys never changed."

"That's true." Zane smiled.

"Well mommy what do you think?" Frisk smiled at Rebecca.

Rebecca just smiled. Frisk hugged her with a smile. Chazz looked over at his brothers. They were talking with Sans and Papyrus. Chazz smiled a little at this.

"Fire!" cried one of Frisk and Chazz's neighbors suddenly. "That man is on fire!"

They both turned at what he heard.

Grillby was outside with a few of the Royal Guards. 8Frisk save out a sighed before walking to Grillby, "Grillby sometimes you really worry me. That guy thought you were on fire."

"HE IS THOUGH HUMAN FRISK." Papyrus pointed out before pausing. "WAIT, CAN A MONSTER MADE OF FIRE BE ON FIRE?"

"It doesn't work out that well." Aster told him.

"Grillby what are you, and the Royal Guard here for?" Frisk asked him.

"Visiting you Frisk, when we heard you were married we had to visit you." Dogaressa smiled.

"That sure is nice." Frisk smiled.

Grillby nodded calmly.

* * *

 _Months later..._

"Hey Frisk... I've been thinking about something." Chazz mentioned to her.

"About what?" Frisk asked with a nine month belly.

"About well... no human and no Monster knows what could have made that thing, but what about a Duel Spirit?" Chazz asked.

"Duel Spirit?" Frisk asked surprised.

"Yeah, like Yubel or my Light and Darkness Dragon. I was looking into it and I think there might be one that can help, Yugi Muto's Dark Sage. If we visited him he might help us figure out who or what created that Anomaly in the first place." Chazz told her.

"Hm..." Frisk thought about it. "Yeah that seems like a good idea."

Chazz nodded. "Then shall we?"

Frisk nodded as she created a portal to where they entered. Chazz took Frisk's hand gently. "So where do you think he is?"

"If I have to guess the Village of Spellcasters." Frisk answered.

"Makes sense, then shall we?" Chazz asked with a smile.

Frisk smiled nodding as they walked to the village.

Upon arriving they see many spellcasters around where Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl were performing shows to a group of kid Spellcasters who looked engrossed, and excited seeing the performance.

"Excuse us, do you have a second?" Chazz asked.

Dark Magician hearing it turned to them, _**"Is there a question sir?"**_

Chazz nodded as Frisk walked up.

"We were wondering if you knew where the Dark Sage was." Frisk asked. "We have a question for him."

 ** _"The Dark Sage?"_** Dark Magician asked surprised. _**"Hm... As long as he isn't busy. Mana take over I have to take these two to the Dark Sage."**_

 ** _"Right."_** Dark Magician Girl smiled.

Dark Magician guided Frisk, and Chazz before he asked Frisk, **_"How far along are you?"_**

"Nine." Frisk answered.

 ** _"Well congratulations."_** Dark Magician smiled as they arrived at a small house where he knocked on the door. **_"Dark Sage?'_**

 ** _"Yes, come in."_** said an older male voice.

Dark Magician opened the door as the three walked in. The Dark Sage turned to them before smiling. **_"Holactie, to what do I owe this visit?"_**

"Frisk sir." Frisk answered. "And we're to talk about that creature I fought a year ago. The Anomaly."

The Dark Sage's expression instantly darkened. **_"That abomination of magic. What about it?"_**

"Chazz, and I think a Duel Spirit might have created it since no human or monster can make it." Frisk answered.

 ** _"Oh Humans or Monsters are more than capable of creating something like that, it simply requires a mastery of Magic beyond anything you can imagine, and thousands of corpses or a single self sacrifice from someone who's hatred and anger is so great it takes a form of its own. A forbidden spell that not even I know how to perform, in fact no living Duel Spirit can perform the spell."_** the Dark Sage explained.

"So it seems Duel Spirits don't have the ability to create the Anomaly." Frisk told Chazz.

"No they..." Chazz started before his eyes widened. "Frisk!"

Frisk looked confused, "What?"

"Um... look down." Chazz mentioned.

Frisk looked down to see a puddle was below her. Frisk widen her eyes at this, "Oh no..."

"This is really bad." Chazz mentioned nervously. "There's no way we can get to a hospital in time."

 ** _"We should get you back to the village."_** Dark Magician mentioned with concern in his tone. **_"I'll get in contact with Nurse Refecule."_**

Chazz nodded helping Frisk outside. _'Please be ok Frisk.'_

Frisk soon yelped feeling a contraction, "Why... Why must he chose here?"

"I don't know Frisk, but I'm right here with you." Chazz said holding her hand.

Frisk smiled taking his hand before yelping as they arrived at the Village.

 ** _"In here."_** A Mystical Elf told there gesturing to a small house,

The two of them nodded.

"Thank you, we're so sorry about this." Chazz apologized.

 ** _"It's alright I don't mind."_** Mystical Elf smiled.

Frisk smiled before wincing again.

 ** _"Alright Nurse Reficule will be here soon."_** Mystical Elf told her. **_"In the meantime just relax."_**

Frisk nodded as Chazz gently kissed her forehead.

"Things will be ok, I promise." Chazz told her.

Frisk smiled before letting out a scream.

 _'Frisk... this is my fault. I'm so sorry.'_ Chazz thought sadly.

Soon Dark Magician entered along with a fairy that looks a bit demonic. Chazz noticed and instinctively moved between them and Frisk.

 ** _"I am Darklord Nurse Reficule."_** The fairy told him. **_"I'll be taking care of your wife during her labor."_**

Frisk cried out in pain again. Reficule went to her as Chazz took her hand.

"How is she?" Chazz asked.

Reficule checked over before answering, **_"She's coming along quite nicely. Frisk I need to check how much your dilated alright?"_**

"Um... ok?" Frisk asked. "I don't actually know what that me..."

Frisk cried out in pain again. Reficule placed a sheet under her legs, and checked over.

"Well?" Chazz asked.

Reficule told him, **_"Over 8. It's getting close to ten which will be the point. Mystical Elf do you got any scissors, rags, and some towels?"_**

 ** _"I can get some."_ **Mystical Elf said walking out.

MReficule nodded as she told Frisk, ** _"Frisk it isn't long now. Just 2 more centimeters."_**

Frisk nodded.

 ** _"In the meantime just stay relax, and breath through the pain."_ **Reficule told her.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Chazz asked.

 ** _"Be there for her, and be sure to give her comfort."_** Reficule answered.

"I was always going to do that." Chazz replied taking Frisk's hand. "Oh yeah, have you thought about the name yet Frisk?"

"Only one..." Frisk whimpered. "To remember... Him by... Chara."

Chazz looked surprised before smiling and gently kissing Frisk's forehead. "That sounds perfect."

Frisk smiled before crying out. Chazz frowned and tried to rub her neck to make her feel better. Mystical Elf came back with the stuff needed. Reficule just nodded. Frisk soon whimpered squeezing Chazz's hand with amazing force. Chazz briefly winced but just held Frisk's hand gently. "It'll be ok. I promise."

Reficule checked over, and said **_"Ten centimeters. It's time Frisk."_**

Chazz and Frisk looked surprised.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Chazz asked.

 ** _"Help Frisk, and encourage her because this will be the hardest part but it will be worth the effort."_** Reficule answered.

Chazz nodded looking at Frisk. "Did you hear that, he's almost here."

Frisk smiled at him in pain before screaming.

 ** _"Alright Frisk."_** Reficule got set. **_"When you feel a contraction push alright?"_**

Frisk nodded with tears in her eyes.

 ** _"Alright."_** Reficule nodded getting that in. **_"When your ready."_**

A few seconds later Frisk cried out in pain. Reficule checked in, and said **_"Alright Frisk push."_**

"I am..." Frisk cried out weakly. "It hurts."

 ** _"It will hurt more if you don't."_ **Reficule told her.

Frisk nodded before crying out again. Reficule checked over Frisk squeezed Chazz's hand so hard it's turning white.

 ** _"I think I see something, one more Frisk."_ **Reficule told her.

Frisk cried, "I... I can't."

"Yes, you can Frisk." Chazz told her. "You're one of the smartest, kindest, bravest people I know and Chara is almost here. I know you can do this Frisk."

"Chazz, I just can't." Frisk cried.

"Look at me Frisk, yes you can." Chazz told her. "I know it hurts, but I'm right here with you. Just give it one more push."

Frisk whimpered before screaming her loudest giving it her all. Chazz held her as she cried out before holding her. That was when... They heard a loud wailing. Chazz and Frisk both widened their eyes in shock.

"Is that... I mean, is it really him?" Chazz asked.

Reficule lifted her arms to show a newborn that has short brown hair wailing. Frisk was tearing up seeing the baby.

"He's really here." Chazz smiled. "Thank you so much."

Reficule nodded with a smile before asking, **_"Would you like to cut the cord?"_**

Chazz looked surprised before nodding and cutting it. "A human baby born in the Spirit World, Chara's going to be a special little boy isn't he Frisk?"

Frisk nodded with tears as Reficule walked over. "I'll just get him cleaned up."

Chazz nodded before walking back to Frisk. "How do you feel?"

"Happy..." She choked out. "He's really here..."

"Yeah, he is." Chazz smiled holding her.

Reficule walked over with the baby in a soft blanket, "Here he is." Handing him to Frisk.

Frisk took the blanket and looked down at the baby. The baby was sleeping soundly before it slowly opened it's open showing their a soft blue. Frisk looked at the baby before smiling. "Chara, I'm your mommy."

The baby cooed snuggling close to her.

"Chazz... he's precious." Frisk smiled tearing up.

Chazz smiled at her, "He sure is. Just perfect. He's just perfect."

Frisk nodded holding Chara. "Lets go home, I want everybody to meet him."

Chazz asked, "Do you even got enough magic to transport us back?"

Frisk smiled gently. "I think so."

Chazz nodded before saying, "Thank you very much."

Reficule, Mystical Elf, and Dark Magician nodded. With that Frisk, Chazz, and Chara started glowing before they disappeared.

* * *

They appeared back at their house as Chazz helped Frisk to the bed.

"I'll call the others over." Chazz offered giving Chara to Frisk.

Frisk nodded as she looked over her son with tears. Chara snuggled up close to her as Chazz walked out of the room. A few minutes later after he called. Rebecca, Sartorius, Asgore, Toriel, and Asriel had arrived. Frisk looked over to them with a smile.

"You wanted to see us my child?" Toriel asked.

"Take a look." Frisk smiled gesturing to her arms.

"Is that your baby? He looks so adorable." Rebecca smiled.

"And born in the Spirit World." Frisk smiled.

"The Spirit World, that's incredible." Sartorius noted.

"Can we ask what his name is?" Asgore asked.

Frisk smiled as tears creep in her eyes, "Chara."

Asriel, Toriel, and Asgore's eyes widened in shock.

"Did... did you just say Chara?" Asriel asked.

Frisk nodded. "That's his name."

"That's amazing." Asgore smiled as Asriel looked down sadly.

"Asriel... I'm sorry... If I had offended..." Frisk started.

"No, it's just... thank you." Asriel smiled.

Frisk smiled before offering, "You want to hold him?"

Asriel shook his head taking a step back.

"May I?" Toriel asked.

Frisk nodded handing Chara to her. Toriel held him and smiled. "Hello Chara, my name's Toriel."

Chara looked over before snugging against her.

"The others will be here soon." Chazz mentioned.

Frisk nodded, "I wonder what they will think of this."

"I don't know." Chazz smiled. "They're on the way though."

Frisk chuckled.

* * *

 _After they arrived..._

"Mrs. Fr... Mrs. Princeton?" Troy asked walking in with Jesse and a pregnant Kitsuna.

"Hey guys." Frisk smiled. "Guess who came."

"Is that the baby?" Kitsuna asked. "He looks so cute."

Frisk smiled at this. "Thanks..."

"Do all babies look like that?" Troy asked curiously.

"Yeah they do." Chazz answered. "Even you were like that once."

"Wow." Troy said before smiling.

"He looks really cute." Jaden smiled.

"Kitsuna how far are you?" Frisk asked her.

"Six and a half." Kitsuna answered. "they're almost here."

"Well be careful... When it gets to that time it will be painful." Frisk told her.

Kitsuna nodded in understanding. "I know, little brothers remember?"

Frisk nodded getting that. "Troy are you excited to be a big brother?"

Troy nodded before frowning. "Mommy, I'm still scared. What if I do a bad job?"

"I'm sure you would be wonderful Troy." Kitsuna smiled ruffiling his head. "I am a big sister to twins myself, and I did wonderful. You will do the same."

Jesse chuckled. "My wife has twin younger brothers and our son gets twin younger sisters."

"Coincidence much?" Zane asked smiling.

Kitsuna giggled. "Yeah."

Kitsuna felt a small kick.

"I recognize that look." Rebecca smiled.

Troy wanting to feel placed a hand on Kitsuna's stomach. He felt two kicks. Troy smiled, "I felt them."

Everyone smiled before Chazz and Frisk nodded,

"Troy, can you come here?" Frisk asked.

Troy looked curious but walked to them. Frisk smiled and handed Chara to Troy. Troy carefully hold him as he stared at his face. Chara looked at him before yawning. Troy smiled, "He looks cute."

That's when Chara started crying. Troy looked alarmed at this. Rebecca smiled. "Don't worry, he's just hungry."

Troy nodded understanding.

"So Frisk, should we leave?" Sartorius asked.

"Daddy... Sure. I want to have this moment with Chazz, and Chara." Frisk smiled.

"We'll be downstairs." Alexis smiled.

Frisk smiled nodding. With that Troy gave Chara to Frisk as everyone else walked out of the room.

"He's looks wonderful." Frisk smiled giving Chara a bottle.

"Yeah, he does." Chazz agreed as their fox walked in and curled up near Frisk and Chara. "We're a strange family, but I won't change anything about it."

Frisk giggled.

* * *

 **And with this the GX fraction of my Undertale/Yu-Gi-Oh! Series comes to an end. Be expecting the sequel fraction the 5D's story, The Hope Reborn which is what me, and Ulrich co-write together! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
